Flight of the Crimson Dragon
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: After witnessing the death of her twin sister, Sakura Phoenix is given a chance to be with her sister again but at the price of joining the Dark Signers. Will she stay on the side of the Crimson Dragon, or will she join the Dark Signers?
1. Prologue: Before our story began

Prologue: Before our story began

_(Sorry about the fact that this is going to be a long prologue, but here it is, enjoy, Flight of the Crimson Dragon)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of the characters**_

_In Domino City, a group of scientist were working together to create a device known as the Enerdy reactor. However, one of the scientists, Roman Goodwin had sabotaged the project causing the phenomenon known as Zero Reverse, however 1 week before the incident, Mrs. Fudo and Mrs. Phoenix met with their children._

"Katherine? Is that you?" asked Mrs. Fudo

"Lillian! It's been too long. Oh, you have a child?" asked Katherine Phoenix

"Yes, I do." Said Lillian Fudo

"What's his name?" asked Katherine

"Yusei. What are your children's names?" asked Lillian

"Sakura and Dawn Phoenix" Said Katherine

"Sakura? Why did you name her that?" asked Lillian

"She's named after my favorite flower." Said Katherine

"The Cherry Blossom Trees?" asked Lillian

"Yes. I would have named her Dawn, and I would have named Dawn; Aurora but I wanted to always remember my favorite flower every time I said her name." Said Katherine

"Why did you name her Dawn?" asked Lillian

"Because of the hope that she carries around her. When I first held them in my arms, I felt a small but sure feeling in my heart, a feeling of joy and happiness, and that's a feeling I just can't forget." Said Katherine

"Katherine, before you were the girl in school who never even thought about having a boyfriend, now look at you. You have children, and a future." Said Lillian

"I know. It's kind of funny when you look at it, time just flew by us. And now, the new generation of kids, I wonder who will steal my little Sakura's heart? And Dawn's too?" wondered Katherine

"Maybe it'll be Yusei." Said Lillian

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" the two women laughed together

"I hope we can see each other soon." Said Katherine

"Me too." Said Lillian

_Unfortunately, for the both of them, it would be the last time they saw each other, alive at least.__Sakura and Dawn grew up together in the care of their father, Aster Phoenix. Not long afterward, their father had died in a fatal car crash, scaring both Sakura and Dawn for a long time. On both Sakura's and Dawn's birthday, they were walking home from school, when someone committed a crime so evil, it caused Sakura to change the way she dueled for a long time.__ On May 3, 2013, two identical girls were walking down the street. One of the girls had her Pink hair tied in a messy ponytail. The other girl had her hair cut recently and was wearing a white ribbon on her forehead to keep her bangs out of her hair. The girl with the ponytail was Sakura Phoenix. The other girl was Dawn Phoenix. They were identical twins, but almost nobody had trouble telling them apart. Not only did they have pink hair, they were both about 5 foot 8, which was somewhat tall for their age. They had brown eyes, but they had different dueling styles. Sakura always dueled with a Twilight Deck, and Dawn dueled with her father's Destiny Hero Deck. They both were fierce duelists, but when it came to the both of them, Sakura was always the one on top. However, this was the day where Sakura's life would change forever.  
_

"So I was thinking Sakura, maybe we could make a crème brulee for dessert." Said Dawn Phoenix

"You mean the same stuff we learned in school today?" asked Sakura Phoenix

"Yeah. It tasted so good, I just have to make another batch tonight!" exclaimed Dawn

"Let's just get home first, okay?" asked Sakura

"Sure!" exclaimed Dawn

_Just then a man with auburn-red hair and green eyes drove by and shot Dawn in one of the arteries. Sakura recognized it as Sayer of the Arcadia Movement. A group of psychic duelists who knew that Dawn had psychic powers and could talk to Duel Monster Spirits. She had refused so many times, that Sayer had decided to kill Sakura, but he couldn't tell them apart, so he had shot Dawn by accident._

"NOOO!" yelled Sakura

"Heh, now Dawn will join our little group of psychics, and soon, my army will be completed." Said Sayer

"Help! Someone help! My sister's been shot!" yelled Sakura

_5 minutes later, at the hospital_

"Miss Phoenix?" asked a nurse

"Yes? Please! Tell me! Is my sister going to be alright? Please!" begged Sakura

"I'm sorry, but she's dead." Said the nurse

"NOO! S-she can't be dead; Dawn's my only family left! No, no, no!" cried Sakura

"She was shot in the artery near her heart. I'm sorry, you can talk to her if you want. They say hearing is the last sense to go." Said the nurse

_In the morgue…_

"Dawn, I know your spirit can hear me. I promise, I'll stop Sayer myself. He's the one who killed you, and I'll make sure I'll always visit you, maybe not your spirit, but your body. Good-bye Dawn, for now at least." Said Sakura mournfully

'_I know you can hear me Dawn, I'm a messenger from the Darkness. I can grant you power so great, that you can get revenge on whomever you want.'_

'Why would I want revenge? I'm dead, remember?' Dawn said to the darkness

'_True, but what if I said I knew who was responsible for your death?'_

'You know?' Said Dawn

'_Yes, believe it or not, your sister Sakura was always jealous of you. So she hired an assassin to murder you. She only pretended to be sad for your loss.'_

'I can't believe you.' Said Dawn

'_But it is true, if you need further convincing, I can show you the past.'_

_The voice then showed Dawn an image of the past, which was true, but Dawn didn't know that it was Sakura planning to hire a tutor for them to teach them the piano_

"So how much do you charge per hour?" asked Sakura

'No, Sakura, please tell me it isn't true!' said Dawn

'_She can't hear you Dawn'_

"That's fantastic! I can't wait to see how good of a job you can do!" exclaimed Sakura

'No!' cried Dawn

'_Do you have your doubts now, Dawn?_

'I-I don't and I can't accept the fact that Sakura would want this to happen to me but, I know what I saw. I accept this power you speak of!' said Dawn

'_Good, now you can rejoin the living, but not as your former self, but as a Dark Signer!' the voice cackled_

_In a blink of an eye, Dawn was teleported to the B.A.D. area of the Satellite Sector, where she officially became the Dark Signer with the Mark of the Monkey. Meanwhile, 5 minutes after leaving the hospital, Sakura was at home, and her arm started to burn._

"OWW! My arm!" yelled Sakura, obviously in pain

_As the pain faded away, a Mark appeared on her arm. Unlike Dawn's mark which resembled a purple monkey, her mark resembled a part of a wing, the right half to be exact and was Crimson Red._

"What is this Mark on my arm?" Sakura asked herself

_She had nearly jumped when she heard the door knock._

"Coming!" yelled Sakura

_As soon as she opened the door, she had regretted it. The person standing in the door was none other than her sister's killer, Sayer._

"Good Afternoon, Miss Dawn, my I come in?" said Sayer

"Okay, ONE, I'm Sakura! And, TWO, YOU. ARE. NOT. WELCOME. HERE. IN. MY. HOME!" yelled Sakura

"What! Oh, I'm so sorry, I heard from one of my members that Sakura Phoenix was shot near the heart. I didn't expect that it would be false." Said Sayer

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you with the gun, I saw you shoot my only family left! If you think that you can butter me up with your lies and all that crap, then you can forget it! You're lucky I won't call Sector Security, yet. So savor your last days of freedom Sayer, because once you're behind bars, you're going to regret if you didn't. Now get off my property before I have to call out the dogs." Sakura said coldly

"Fine, but I'm warning you, I will have my ways soon." Said Sayer

"Do I even have dogs here?" wondered Sakura once Sayer was out of earshot

_Afterward, for the first time since I got out of the hospital, I had cried so hard that I fell asleep crying, when I woke up, it was 6:30 in the morning, I called the school, telling them that I wouldn't be attending because Dawn was dead and I needed to be alone, and the secretary understood what I was going through. I remembered my step-mother in Peru, so I went there for my summer vacation as soon as school was out, that's where I learned about the Legend of the Crimson Dragon, and the Earthbound Immortals. I also learned that I am a Signer. When I went back to the city a week before school would officially start, someone came to the door cursing under my breath thinking it was Sayer, this time trying to recruit me to his stupid Organization. However, I was wrong._

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh, don't get your wings in a flutter!" said Sakura

"If that's you Sayer, I'll beat the crap out of you one way or another, especially with my new deck, the Flamvells and Allies of Justice will show you a thing or two." Sakura whispered

_As I opened the door, I saw a man in a gray suit with a shirt with some sort of bird design on the front. I also saw that the man had gray hair and eyes, but they were distant as if he was deep in thought._

"Good Afternoon, Miss Phoenix." Said the man

"Uh, good afternoon to you too, whoever-you-are." Said Sakura

"Oh! Please forgive me, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Director Rex Goodwin." Said Goodwin

"Oh! So you're Director Rex Goodwin, please forgive my rudeness, but I didn't recognize you. Please come inside." Said Sakura

"Thank you." Said Goodwin

"Would you like some tea?" asked Sakura

"Of course, just as long as it isn't Earl Grey." Said Goodwin

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't like Bergamot either." Said Sakura

"I see you're very educated. Not very many people know that Bergamot is an ingredient in Earl Grey tea." Said Goodwin

"I like to be up to speed with things. Do you like Chamomile Tea? I'm afraid it's the only type I have left." Said Sakura

"I do in fact. So allow me to explain why I'm here." Said Goodwin

"And that reason being?" asked Sakura

"The mark on your right arm." Said Goodwin

"AAHH! How do you know about that?" exclaimed Sakura

"I have been watching out for…" started Goodwin

"Watching out for potential Signers, I presume." Finished Sakura

"So you are aware of the Legend of the Crimson Dragon?" asked Goodwin a little surprised

"Yeah. I went to Peru for a little while and learned about the legend. The tea's ready." Said Sakura

"Thank you. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here Miss Phoenix." Said Goodwin

"Please, call me Sakura. And I am wondering why you're here." Said Sakura

"I would like to offer you a home, well a new home in the research center." Said Director Goodwin

"You want to turn me into a Guinea Pig?" yelled Sakura

"No, of course not. I just want to study when and what makes your mark react."

"Meaning?" said Sakura

"Meaning that, you won't be a Guinea Pig as you put it, but we would just study your behavior. And if you're worried about your home, allow me to reassure you, we won't take your home away from you. In fact, we will pay the mortgage fees that you are currently struggling to pay." Said Goodwin

"Fine, I'll do it. Only because my home will be safe from the grabby businessmen who always what to buy this place." Said Sakura

_Despite what Sakura thought was the right decision, she would later regret it. 3 years later she would escape the Research Center, and head to the Satellite Sector, where she would meet for the second time, Yusei Fudo. And, now our story begins._

_**That was LONG!**_

_**You know the drill, R & R  
**_


	2. The Escape to Satellite

Chapter 1: The Escape to Satellite

_Ok, I know this is going to be weird, but from now on, this will be in first person and for any cards you are unsure of, you can look on the Yugioh Wikia unless I put the card description on the bottom of the page. If I do that, then that means that I made up the duel written in that particular chapter  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters just Sakura and Dawn**_

_3 years have passed since Dawn had died. Now, I'm sixteen with a Turbo Dueling license. I tried to get over her death, but no matter how hard I try, I always find myself tearstained in the morning before I have to go to school. Ever since her death, I was no longer known as the Twilight Princess at the academy, I was soon called, Fiery Justice because of my Flamvell Alliance deck. My old friends had been distant, not that I wanted them to be distant, but I hadn't been up to speed in every day news. Dawn is gone now, but today was the last day of school before summer vacation, and the day I was planning my escape. The 'room' I was given in the research center was more like a prison cell then a room plus it was a little smaller than what I was normally used to. The floor was red carpet, the walls were crimson red, like the mark on my arm. Heck, even the ceiling was red! It just felt like I was swimming in a sea of blood. To make things even worse, they treated me like a 10-year-old. They had locked my room with a lock! This 'room' felt more like a jail cell in The Facility! Good thing I knew how to pick locks, whether electronic or not._

_ My pink hair was now long and flowing instead of its usual messy ponytail. Now the next problem, lock-picking, the good news is, this was a electronic lock, I just needed to connect the wires so the light would light up green, and not red. In 5 minutes, I was good to go, except for one problem, as soon as I walked out of the door; I wished I had waited for 5 minutes, but when you have smoke bombs, who needs to wait._

"Hey you, Stop!" yelled the Security Officers

"Make me." I said

_I then threw an array of smoke bombs at them, thus blocking the Officers view of me before I escaped. Armed with my duel disk, wrist dealer, toothbrush, travel size toothpaste, Twilight Deck, Flamvell Alliance Deck, Turbo Dueling Deck, laptop with charger, iPod, and a change of clothes, I was ready to go._

'Just how long can I keep running? I also have to get my duel runner, no wait! He could track me down; I guess I'll have to build a new one from scratch.' Sakura thought

_I ran until I reached the doors of the Research Facility. As I burst open the doors, I breathed in the cool, crisp, summer evening air and ran for the harbor._

"Hey, Wait!" I yelled

"What is it?" one of the men asked

"Is this boat going to the Satellite Sector?" I asked breathlessly

"Yeah, why you ask?" he asked

"I need to get there, please let me on board!" I said desperately

"Hmm…" the man thought "Get on the boat." He said, letting his face relax

"Thank you." I said

_Meanwhile…_

"Sir!" saluted a Security Officer

"Yes? I assume she's been captured?" said a man with brown hair and a lab coat

_The man was about 5 foot 9 inches, had a weird hair style that looked like a brown upside down crescent moon complete with large bangs and red glasses. And, by the looks of him, he was obsessed with something._

"No, she escaped. We were unable to catch her on foot." Said the Security Officer

"What? What about the prototype Duel Runner?" yelled the man

"She didn't take the Runner, thank goodness for that." Said the Security Officer

"That's good. If she took the Duel Runner, I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to build another one exactly like it." Said the man

"Sir, you should know, we are considering using the duel chasers to apprehend her." Said the Security Officer

_Suddenly, the video phone rang…_

"Ah! D-Director Goodwin!" said the man

"Zigzix, how did our little prodigy escape the research center?" asked Goodwin

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Zigzix asked

"The alarm went off and I was immediately informed by Lazar." Said Goodwin

'Lazar, why you little clown!' thought Zigzix

"Don't worry. I have reason to believe that she is heading straight for Peru." Said Goodwin

"R-Really! How did you figure this out?" hyperventilated Zigzix

"She has a step-mother in Peru, and I'm very certain that she is headed there" said Goodwin

"I'll send word to the connections we have in South American immediately." Said Zigzix

"Good. We can't lose her, whether she knows it or not, she holds one of the keys to summoning the Crimson Dragon." Said Goodwin

**And that's the end of Chapter One!**

**I know it was short, but you guys know the drill. R&R**


	3. The Enforcers

Chapter 2: The Enforcers

_**Okay, here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of the Characters, just Dawn and Sakura**_

_ After a long night, I finally arrived in Satellite. I didn't even care about the danger; I just had to get away from Goodwin. But it didn't take long for me to get into trouble._

"Hey there girlie, are you lost or something?" asked a man with a Mohawk

_The man was about 6 foot 1. He had a yellow Mohawk, brown eyes, and a look on his face that spelled trouble. His jeans were ripped in several places, and he was wearing a torn yellow shirt and a jean vest._

"I'm not lost, but you should get going before someone gets hurt, namely you." I said

"Funny, huh? Well, well lookie what I see. A duel disk. Tell you what kid, I'll duel you. You see here in Satellite we duel and if I win the duel, you'll come with me and join Team Dirty Works. However, if you win, I'll leave you alone and never come back. So what do you say kid?" asked the man.

"Okay, FIRST! I'm not a kid! And SECOND! I have a name! It's uh, Hanna! Hanna Avalon!" I said

"Whatever. I'm Kuroe, so lets…" said Kuroe

"DUEL!" Kuroe and I said at the same time

_Kuroe LP 4000/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"Ladies First, Draw! First off, I'll summon Gene-Warped Warwolf to the field in Attack Mode! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 400). I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Kuroe LP 4000/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move, Draw! I activate the spell card, Spell Absorption. Every time a spell card activates, I gain 500 life points immediately after it resolves. I'll set a monster and a face down and end my turn." said Kuroe

"Draw! Like you I'll set a monster, but unlike you I'll conduct my battle phase! Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack his set down monster!

_Kuroe LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"Hey! Why did I lose life points?" yelled Kuroe

"Before I attacked, I activated the trap Strike Slash! Not only did it give my warwolf 700 more attack points, it also gave my warwolf a Piercing ability! Since my battle phase is over, and I don't have any other opinions, I think I'll end my turn." I said

_Kuroe LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"Draw! I summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode! (ATK: 400/ DEF: 1000) I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Said Kuroe

_Kuroe LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"Draw!" I said

'I wonder why he didn't set his Warlock? Maybe it has something to do with that face down. But just in case…' I thought

"I summon Tune Warrior in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 200) Next I'll flip summon my Nimble Momonga! (ATK: 1000/DEF: 100) Now Nimble Momonga, attack Warlock of the Ice Barrier!" I said

"Heh, you fell for it! I now activate my spell Magical Dimension! Now by releasing a spellcaster on my side of the field, I can special summon another spellcaster from my hand, in exchange, I can destroy one monster on the field. I now special summon Sorcerer of the Doomed! And, now I'll destroy your warwolf." Said Kuroe

"In that case, I'll stop Momonga's attack because your spell card changed field conditions. Now Tune Warrior, attack his monster! I'll end my turn." I said

_Kuroe LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I summon Pixie Knight in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0) Pixie Knight, attack her Nimble Momonga!" exclaimed Kuroe

_Kuroe LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3700_

"Now my Momonga's special ability activates! Because it was destroyed by battle, I gain 1000 life points, and now I can set 2 Momonga's from my deck on to the field. Now my deck is shuffled." I said

_Kuroe LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4700_

"Grr… I end my turn." Said Kuroe

_Kuroe LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4700_

"My move! I sacrifice my 2 Momonga's to advance summon, ALLY OF JUSTICE THUNDER ARMOR! Next, I'll activate the spell Soul Taker. First I'm able to destroy a monster on your side of the field, and your Pixie Knight fits the job description! Next you'll gain 1000 life points and an extra 500 thanks to your Spell Absorption spell card." I said

_Kuroe LP 3800/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4700_

"Now Tune Warrior, attack him directly!" I yelled

_Kuroe LP 2200/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4700_

"Ally of Justice Thunder Armor, finish this duel with Twin-Thunder Slash!"

_Kuroe LP 0/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4700_

"And that's game! Now keep your end of the deal and leave me alone!" I said

"Deal? What deal? I don't remember making any stinkin' deal with you!" said Kuroe

"Heh, that's a new low, even for you." Said a male voice

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Kuroe

"We did." Said another male voice

_I then saw 2 boys walk out from a dark alleyway close to where we were dueling. One of the boys had golden yellow eyes, and light blue hair. He was also wearing a purple bandanna in his hair to keep his own bangs out of his face. He was about the same height as Dawn when she died. Just looking at him made me remember Dawn and all the tragedies that followed her death. The other boy was a little taller. He had raven-black hair with blond highlights. He also had Azure eyes and his hair was spiky, something like Yugi Moto's hair style just a little different. When I looked at him, I swore that I met him somewhere before, I just didn't remember where. I also thought that he was handsome. Wait, scratch that, he was really cute!_

"Th-The Enforcers! I'm out of here!" said Kuroe

_As he ran down the road screaming, I then yelled back_

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Hey are you okay?" asked the Raven-haired boy

"Yeah, I think so. So uhh… what are your names?" I asked

_I couldn't believe it. I was actually talking to the boy that had saved me from el hombre loco. (That's Spanish for the crazy man) Well, he didn't do it alone; the other boy had saved me with him_

"I'm Yusei Fudo." Said the Raven-haired boy

"And, I'm Kalin Kessler." Said the blue-haired boy

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Hanna Avalon." I said

"So what's a person like you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out on the streets alone?" said Yusei

"Uh, it's a long story." I said panicking

"Well, someone like you could get hurt!" said Kalin

"Yeah, well I can take care of myself! Thank you very much!" I exclaimed

_Just as I was walking away, I suddenly hear Kalin yell out to me._

"Hey wait! Listen Hanna, how 'bout a duel. If I win you have to join the Enforcers! However, if I lose, you can do whatever you want, and I won't bother you again. So what do you say?" asked Kalin

_**El Fin! Like the cliffhanger? If you want to know what Sakura does next, read the next chapter of Flight of the Crimson Dragon; A duel of Friendship; the Enforcing match!**_

_**You guys know the drill, R & R!**_


	4. A Duel of Friendship and Enforcement

Chapter 3: A Duel of Friendship; The Enforcing Match!

_**Chapter 3 has arrived!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of the Characters, just Dawn and Sakura**_

_**I Know that the thing says A Duel of Friendship and Enforcement, but I couldn't make the title fit. Enjoy!  
**_

"So what do you say?" asked Kalin

"Hmm… as Jaden Yuki said 'Get your game on!'" I said

"Alright then…" Said Kalin

"DUEL!" they said at the same time

_Kalin LP 4000/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

'My arm! It's glowing! I can think of only one explanation, there's a signer nearby! Is it Kalin, or somebody else?' I thought

"Because you're the challenger, you can go first." I said

"Thank you. Here goes! I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600) I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Said Kalin

"My move! I summon Ally of Justice Nullifier to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) Next I'll activate Forbidden Chalice! Not only does it give my Nullifier 400 more attack points, but its special ability is negated! Nullifier, take out that Emissary! Attack!" I said

_Kalin LP 3600/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"Now my Emissary's ability activates! There's a reason it's called the Emissary of the Afterlife. Now we select 1 normal monster in our decks that's level 3 or lower, and add it to our hand. I select Hunter Dragon!" said Kalin

"I'll select my Flamvell Guard! I don't have any options, so I'll end my turn." I said

_Kalin LP 3600/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! Draw! I summon Hunter Dragon in attack mode! Now Hunter Dragon, take out that Nullifier! Attack!" said Kalin

_Kalin LP 3600/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3900_

"I'll end my turn." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 3600/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3900_

"My move! I'll set a monster. I'll also play a face down and end my turn." I said

_Kalin LP 3600/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3900_

"My turn! I summon Armored Zombie in attack mode! Now Hunter Dragon, attack that monster!" said Kalin

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Widespread Dud! Now I select 2 monsters on the field, and when one of them is removed from the field, then the other goes. So, I'll select Hunter Dragon and Armored Zombie!" I said

"Whatever, that monster's still going to the graveyard!" Said Kalin

"Sorry, but the only thing that's going are 300 of your life points!" I said as Kalin's Hunter Dragon attacked my Flamvell Guard.

_Kalin LP 3300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3900_

"I'll end my turn." Said Kalin

"My move! I summon Powered Tuner in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000) Now his special ability activates! For every tuner on the field, my Powered Tuner gains 500 attack points! Powered Tuner, take out that Zombie!" I said

_Kalin LP 2800/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3900_

"Don't really have any other options, so I'll end my turn." I said

_Kalin LP 2800/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3900_

"My move! Sweet! I activate Gold Sarcophagus! Now I can remove of play 1 card, and during my 3rd standby phase, I can place it in my hand! Now I summon my Dark Hunter in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) Now his special ability activates! If I have 2 to 4 dark attribute monsters in my graveyard, then my hunter gains 400 attack points! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 400) Dark Hunter, attack that dragon of hers!" Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 2800/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"I'll end my turn!" Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 2800/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"My move! I'll set a monster down in defense. I'll also place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I said

'I don't have too many options left. If he attacks, his life points will go down a bit. But if I don't draw the cards I need during my next turn, then I'm done for. But there's something about the way he duels, almost as if, he's dueling to protect his friends.' I thought

_Kalin LP 2800/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"My move! Dark Hunter, attack that monster!" Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 2800/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"Because you destroyed my Flamvell Dragnov, you take 500 life points of damage!" I said

_Kalin LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"Well, now I activate Allure of Darkness! Now I can draw 2 cards, then I have to remove from play a dark attribute monster from my hand, otherwise I'll have to discard my entire hand." Said Kalin

"Sounds risky." I said

"It would be, if I didn't already have a Dark attribute monster in my hand. Now I activate Gravedigger Ghoul, so now I can choose 2 monsters in your graveyard and remove them from play. So I choose your Nullifier and Dragnov! Now I'll end my turn." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 2300/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"My move! Yes! I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! Now I discard my Ally of Justice Garadholg to destroy all face up monsters on the field! Now I activate Call of the Haunted! So now I bring back Ally of Justice Garadholg! Next I summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher! Now Ally of Justice Garadholg attack him directly!" I said

_Kalin LP 700/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"Now Unknown Crusher, finish this duel with Light Stream!" I said

_Kalin LP 0/ Hanna(Sakura) LP 3800_

"And that's game!" I said while mimicking Jaden Yuki's winning pose.

"Heh, wow. You're a good duelist." Said Kalin

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself" I said

"Unlike Team Dirty Works' members, I keep my word, so you can do whatever you want." Said Kalin

"Yeah, well. To be honest, I didn't have any interest to join any duel gangs.. But, maybe you guys helped me to see something than the duel gangs." I said

"Yeah, well, what might that be?" yelled Kalin

"Friendship. When we dueled a little while back, I could tell that you duel with friendship, so I'll join the Enforcers. If that's okay with you guys of course." I said

"That's just great! Welcome to Satellite, and the Enforcers! HEY! What do you mean I'm not a half-bad duelist!" exclaimed Kalin

_ Yusei and I laughed after Kalin made that comment. I know that Satellite was more or less a junkyard for New Domino City, but I didn't care at all. I knew that things were about to get better, I just wished that I was wrong. Little did we all know at the time, there was a bigger threat in our future, a threat called the Dark Signers. And that next evening, I was going to meet one of their Shadow Drones._

_**That's Chapter 3! I hope y'all like it!**_

_**To think I wanted to write more in this chapter!**_

_**You guys know the drill. R & R!**_


	5. The Duel of Darkness

Chapter 4: The Duel of Darkness

_**Alright! Here's Chapter 4! Sorry for the long delay!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_ Before Kalin and Yusei decided to introduce me to the other members of The Enforcers, I wanted to find a place to stay, or at least build myself a decent hideout. I found the perfect place after a long search. I found a narrow alley that lead to a place underneath the Old Highway. There were some metal pipes connecting to form a frame, at least I didn't have to worry about how to build the foundation. I had found a few long pieces of long beige colored cloth nearby, so I had the walls and ceiling. _

_When I finished placing the pieces of cloth in a manner that the foundation with the cloth had started to look more like a hideout and less like a metal frame, and it was big enough to not only place a duel runner, but I could also place a makeshift table, bed, a nightstand, and a lighting system. Hey if I knew how to pick locks, then I could create a circuit. One of the perks of being a psychic duelist was that your cards came to life, and some of my cards gave me a helping hand when it came to the bed idea. Hey, at least it was better than sleeping on the floor. There was also a duel runner shop really close to where my hideout was, and Sector Security doesn't send patrol cars around this area of the Satellite, that much I knew, so it was safe to have a duel runner shop here._

_I went there and bought the items I would need to build myself a duel runner, I had just installed the Feather, DWE-X engine, and KPC-000 CPU into the B-Chariot frame, when I had a sick feeling in my gut, and my mark started to throb._

"Okay, now I know something's up!" I exclaimed

_I then noticed a black cloak flying in the wind, as much as I wanted to stay put, something in my head told me to follow that person._

"Hello? Anyone out there? Ollie Ollie Oxen-free!" I said, with fear mixed with my voice

"I see you've come, Signer." Said the boy in the cloak

_I couldn't see the person's face, but I could already tell that the person was a boy. The cloak he wore was black with silver highlights. He was taller than me, and for some weird reason, I felt like I met him before. _

"Who are you?" I asked scared.

"I am a Shadow Drone, and if you seek the truth, then my master says that you must duel me for it." Said the Shadow Drone

"Well, why am I not surprised. Oh yeah, because everyone duels here in Satellite." I said

"Now, we…" Started the Shadow Drone

"DUEL!" the Shadow Drone and I said at once

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 4000_

"If you don't mind, I'm going first! Draw! I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000) I'll place 3 cards face down and end my turn." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 4000_

"My turn! I summon Kunoichi in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000)" said the Shadow Drone

"Ku-Kunoichi?" I exclaimed

"Yes, is something wrong Signer, or are you already scared?" said the Shadow Drone.

"That card, I know it!" I said

_*Flashback*_

"_Good Morning Sakura!" said a boy_

_The boy was about 6 foot 8. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. When he saw Sakura, he had a smile on his face that could brighten anyone's day._

"_Good Morning Matt! What's up?" I asked_

"_Do you know what today is?" he asked excitedly_

"_Hmm… let me think. Oh! It's the anniversary of our first date!" I said_

"_You forgot." Matt said sadly_

"_Come on Matt, I was only joking. How could I forget that today's your birthday." I said_

"_You remembered?" exclaimed Matt_

"_Yeah, I even when through a lot of trouble to find you a birthday present. This card pack was expensive, but it was so worth it!" I exclaimed_

"_Thanks a lot Sakura!" said Matt_

"_You can open it if you want." I said_

"_But here in Japan, it's considered rude to open a present from the person who gave it to you." Said Matt_

"_And I grew up in the United States of America. It's not rude to me." I said_

_He opened the pack, and there was a certain card that nearly made him fall out of his seat._

"_Let's see, Shien's Footsoldier, Sakuretsu Armor, Sword of Kusanagi, Izanami, and…WOAH!" exclaimed Matt_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_Kunoichi!" exclaimed Matt_

"_You're kidding me! The final Kunoichi card and you have it!" I said_

"_Yeah, I know! You already have one, and Dawn had the other. Now I have the last one." Said Matt_

"_You know something, our Kunoichi cards are sort of like a symbol of friendship. Because there are only 3 of those cards in the world, that's what makes them special." I said_

"_I didn't think about it that way. Alright, Sakura, can you promise me something?" asked Matt_

"_Sure, what?" I said_

"_Whenever you use this card, promise me you'll always remember this day." Said Matt_

"_I promise! Let's do a pinky swear, just in case." I said_

"'_Kay" said Matt_

"_Cross my heart, hope to die. Eat a thousand needles if I lie!" Matt and I said at the same time._

_*End Flashback*_

"I know who you are Shadow Drone, or should I say, Matthew Yuki!" I exclaimed

"Heh, so you figured me out, but you're going to have to win this duel first! I activate the equip spell, Junk Barrage, and I equip this card to Kunoichi! Now Kunoichi, attack her Marauder!" said Matt

"I activate the trap, Negate Attack! Like the name suggests, your attack is negated and the battle is over!" I said

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Said Matt

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Matt LP 4000_

"My move! I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in Attack mode! (ATK: 1600: DEF: 400) Next I activate the trap Metalmorph! Now I'll equip this trap to Garadholg! Garadholg, take out Kunoichi! And now Metalmorph kicks in, so my Garadholg gains 900 attack points." I said

"Try all you want, but I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" said Matt

"I'll chain it! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! By giving up 1000 life points, I can negate the activation of a trap and destroy it!" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3000/ Matt LP 4000_

"Moving on, Garadholg take down that Kunoichi!" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3000/ Matt LP 3000_

"Twin-Sword Marauder, attack him directly!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Now your attack is negated, and I can reset my card on the field!" said Matt

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3000/ Matt LP 3000_

"My move! I summon The Six Samurai- Zanji to the field in attack mode! Now Zanji, attack Twin Sword Marauder!" said Matt

"Sorry, but I activate Magic Cylinder! Now your attack in negated and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3000/ Matt LP 1200_

"Grr… I end my turn."

"My move! Sweet! I summon Ally of Justice Searcher! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 100) Next I activate the equip spells Malevolent Nuzzler and Mage Power! Now Searcher gains 1500 attack points due to Mage Power, and Twin-Sword Marauder gains 700 attack points thanks to Malevolent Nuzzler! Garadholg, attack Zanji!" I said

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" said Matt

"Now Twin-Sword Marauder, attack Zanji!"

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3000/ Matt LP 700_

"I really hate to do this Matt, but I don't have another choice. Ally of Justice Searcher, attack him directly!" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3000/ Matt LP 0_

"And that's game!"

_As the barrier of light that surrounded us disappeared, I went over to Matt, and caught him just as he was about to fall to the ground. Then I noticed a spider burst into dust._

"*Moan* Where am I?" said Matt

"Matt are you okay?" I exclaimed

"I think. Where are we, and what's going on?" said Matt

"You mean you don't remember the duel?" I exclaimed

"Duel? What duel? So where are we exactly?" asked Matt

"We're in Satellite, the slums to be exact." I said

"That explains why everything looks so unfamiliar." Said Matt

"Matt, start from the beginning, what was the last thing you remember?" I asked

"Well, I was in the Tops, oh yeah, I remember a spider bit me!" he exclaimed

"A spider?" I exclaimed

_So I wasn't seeing things, Spider… Uru… Looks like the Earthbound Immortals are resurrecting._

"Sakura? Something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No, nothing. Listen, do you have a place to stay here in Satellite?" I asked

"No." said Matt

"Then come with me. I made a makeshift tent that will work for now." I said

"Thanks Sakura." He said

"No problem." I said

_As I took him back to my hideout, I began to wonder, how many more enemies am I bound to make?_

_**El Fin! Sorry again for the delay. But above and all, Have a Great Summer!**_

_**You guys know the drill, R & R**_


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane pt1

Chapter 5: A Walk Down Memory Lane Pt.1

_**Okay, here's Chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of the characters, just Dawn, Sakura, and Matt**_

_ After a long night, I woke up in the hideout, but Matt wasn't there. He had slept on the bed while I slept on the couch, hey, the couch was pretty comfy. So I went outside to get some fresh air, when I saw Matt looking at the horizon._

"Morning Matt." I said

"Huh? Oh! Good Morning Sakura!" said Matt

"Matt, here in Satellite, just call me Hanna." I said

"Hanna? Why that name of all names?" he asked

"Do you want me to be an Arcadia Movement guinea pig?" I asked practically yelling

"Good point, so Hanna, how did you end up here?" he asked

"I hitch-hiked here on a boat." I said

"Oh. Hanna, do you miss her, Dawn I mean?" he asked

"Yeah, I remember it like yesterday, when she was killed." I said

"What about that nutcase?" he asked

"How could I forget the notes, and threatening letters?" I asked sadly

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Sakura! Good Morning!" said Matt_

"_Good Morning Matt!" I said cheerfully "Huh? What's this?"_

"_Sakura's got a letter!" teased a girl_

"_Come on, it can't be that serious." I said_

"_Yo, Phoenix! You got lunch money with you today?" asked a boy_

_The boy was taller than everyone in the class, he was known throughout the school as the kid who stuffed a girl in a locker for 3 whole days until the school found her._

"_No, and if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." I said defiantly_

"_Funny, huh? Well, well, a love letter." He said_

_The bully then pulled the letter out of my hand and began to read the letter out loud._

"'_Dear Sakura Phoenix,_

_I know that you have been ignoring the calls I been giving you lately on purpose.' Heh, cheesy." He said_

"_Hey, give that back!" I yelled_

"_Yeah, seriously, it's rude to read someone else's letters!" all of the girls said at once._

"_Like I care! 'I am giving this letter to you as a warning. If you don't join sooner or later, you're going to wish you were never born. I have my spies. Signed, Sayer' Wow, nice letter." He said_

_I immediately grew pale. I knew where the letter came from and I had to get it back at all costs._

"_I summon Winged Kuriboh!" I said_

"_Come on, what's a little fuzz ball going to do, make me cry?" he taunted_

"_Winged Kuriboh! Do whatever it takes to get that letter back!" I exclaimed_

"_Wow, look at me, I'm a psychic duelist! HAHAHAHA" the bully and his cronies laughed_

"_That's it." I growled_

_Sensing my anger, Winged Kuriboh sprang into action. Winged Kuriboh did get the letter, but he had to scratch his hand, really, really hard._

"_OW!" he yelled_

"_That goes to show, never, ever, pick on a girl who's a psychic duelist." Said Matt_

"_Thanks Winged Kuriboh! I own ya one." I said_

_*End Flashback*_

"Trust me when I said this, but that guy had some serious issues, he never picked on anyone after what you did with Winged Kuriboh." Said Matt

"But from that day, it only got worse." I said

_*Flashback*_

"_So Sakura, what are you doing this weekend?" Matt asked_

"_The usual do my homework, and mope around the house because I have nothing better to do." I said_

"_Since that's the case, the new movie Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief is in theaters, you wanna come?" he asked_

"_I would love too…" I began_

_CRASH! The sound of shattering glass interrupted the peaceful classroom environment. Screams erupted from every girl in the classroom, even me. I then noticed a man with auburn hair quickly run from the scene. Then I saw a stone with a note on the outside._

"_GRR… Sayer." I growled_

_I picked up the note. It read, 'This is only an example of what is yet to come if you don't join.'_

"_Matt, remind me to ask the school to hire Sector Security guards." I muttered_

"_What was that racket?" our homeroom teacher yelled_

_Our homeroom teacher was Mr. Heitmann, he had this habit to judge someone's dueling skills by the level a monster has, except for me and Matt. We were both the children of 2 pro duelists, Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix. So he gave us an A for our class because of both of our parent's statuses. But when he looked at the window, he immediately gave me an icy cold stare._

"_MISS SAKURA PHOENIX! Did your psychic powers do this?" Mr. Heitmann yelled_

"_She wasn't responsible for this accident Mr. Heitmann." All the girls said at once_

"_I don't believe any of you girls!" he yelled_

"_Sakura really didn't cause this." Matt said_

"_Oh, really? And who made you the judge?" Mr. Heitmann asked_

"_Sakura and I saw a man with auburn hair flee after this stone was thrown." Matt said_

"_If you don't believe him, check the school security cameras, they don't lie." I said_

"_Fine!" Mr. Heitmann spat_

_*End Flashback*_

"That day was the scariest of them all!" Matt exclaimed

"You can say that again! I can't even forget what I did that night!" I exclaimed

_*Flashback*_

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Matt_

"_Do I have any other choice? I know that I'm not the type to believe in this type of stuff, but I have to do this. Besides, tonight's a full moon, the veil between the world of the living and the Spirit world is the thinnest." I explained_

"_Alright, but if we see ghosts, don't be surprised if I run." Said Matt_

"_No problem." I said_

_We then walked up to the entrance to the shrine. I threw 3 quarters into the donation box, and I rang the bell 3 times._

"_Please, by the light of the full moon, here my prayer. Today is not only a full moon, and my birthday, but the day my twin sister Dawn died by the hands of a murderer. His identity is known to me, but he has not been caught or the crimes he has committed have reached the place of justice, but tonight I ask for protection. The same man who killed Dawn is after me for my psychic powers, and today he endangered the lives of many students. I ask that he doesn't bother me or anyone that I am close to." I prayed_

"_Is that it?" Matt asked_

"_Yeah. Let's go." I said_

'_Come to the spring, Sakura Phoenix.' A voice carried by the wind said_

"_Matt, did you here that?" I asked scared_

"_Sure did!" he exclaimed_

"_What should we do?" I asked_

"_Let listen to this voice." He said_

"_I was afraid you would say that." I said_

_We walked to the Spring of Spirits that was located right next to the Tree of Eternity. The Tree of Eternity was a Sakura tree that always bloomed, even when it was winter. The Spring of Spirits was a small lake that connected the shrine with little waterways. During the Star Festival, people would come with their loved ones to sail little sailboats to this lake. According to urban legend, if you walked into the Spring of Spirits, you could talk to whoever you wanted to, or the other way around. Whoever the Spirit wanted to talk to._

"_Are you going in?" Matt asked_

"_I have too. But I'll be fine, if Dawn can talk to Duel Monster Spirits, then I can talk to regular spirits." I said_

"_Good luck." Said Matt_

_As I walked in, the water was pretty shallow, but when I got to the middle, something was pulling me in._

"_Matt!" I yelled_

"_Sakura!" yelled Matt_

_Someone or something blocked Matt from getting into the Spring and I was sinking fast, until I went under._

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Matt yelled desperately_

_When I finally went under, I felt like I was falling, until someone called my name._

"_Sakura…" said a female voice_

"_Sakura…" a male voice called_

_I opened my eyes and saw two orbs of light just beginning to take human form._

"_Sakura, it's been a while." The male said_

"_It's been 14 years for me." The female said_

_The male had gray hair, blue eyes, and was about 5 foot 9. The female had pink hair, brown eyes, and was about 5 foot 6._

"_Mom? Dad?" I asked_

"_Yes Sakura." Aster Phoenix said_

"_It's been far too long!" Katherine Phoenix said_

"_So that legend about the Spring of Spirits is true!" I exclaimed_

"_Is that what you have to say first thing?" Dad asked_

"_What? Can't I be surprised to learn that a local legend is really true?" I asked_

"_She has a point Aster." Mom said in a sing-song voice_

"_So, why exactly am I here?" I asked_

"_Sakura, we don't have much time to explain, but take this pendant." Mom said_

_The pendant was a crescent moon with the tips of the crescent connecting to a sun._

"_Why this?" I asked_

"_Sakura, we can't tell you much now. Find a man named Sartorius, and show him the pendant. Then he'll probably ask what you want. That's when you tell him your name." Dad said_

"_Alight, I'll do that." I said_

"_You have to go back; Matt is getting very worried about you." Mom said_

"_I hope I can see you someday soon." I said_

"_We'll visit you, in your dreams." Dad said_

"_Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I'll miss you, a lot." I said sadly_

_Back in the real world…_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" yelled Matt_

_Just then, flash of light originating from the Spring appeared. And I was floating in the middle of that light.__ I floated down to the ground right next to Matt._

"_Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" Matt yelled_

"_Mm… mm… huh?" I muttered_

"_Sakura. *Whew* Thank goodness you're alright." Matt said relieved_

"_Yeah, me too. I thought I was Spirit food for sure, that is until Mom and Dad saved me." I said_

"_Your mom and dad? Wow! So the local legend about the Spring of Spirits is true!" exclaimed Matt_

"_That's what I said!" I exclaimed_

"_Hey, where did the pendant come from?" asked Matt_

"_Mom gave it to me." I explained_

"_Well, what are you going to do?" he asked_

"_Get tickets to the Percy Jackson movie, and then find someone named Sartorius. Dad said he could help." I said_

"_Let's hope he's right." Said Matt._

_*End Flashback*_

"Matt, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I promised someone that I would meet them in a few minutes." I said

"You're not double dating are you?" Matt exclaimed

"No. Let's just say I sort of hired bodyguards." I said

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later." Matt said relieved

"See ya!" I said

_Matt, I know that Satellite is new for you, and I just met Yusei and Kalin yesterday, but it's possible that if I didn't sing back then on that balcony, we might have never met._

_**El Fin! Wow, longest chapter ever! Part 2 is coming soon!**_

_**You guys know the drill, R & R**_


	7. A Walk Down Memory Lane pt2

Chapter 6: A Walk Down Memory Lane pt.2

_**Here's Chapter 6!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_Matt, things weren't always like this; I remember the day we first met._

_*Flashback*_

"_Alright everyone! Now that we're all here, Director Rex Goodwin would like to say a few words." The announcer said_

_The announcer was a middle aged man. He had Grey eyes, and brown hair. He was also 6 foot 4 inches._

_I walked out of the room to the balcony on the other end of the hallway. Because I was the last daughter of the Phoenix family, I was expected to attend the party. I didn't stick around to hear Goodwin's speech, mainly because I would hear his voice over the video phone whenever he needed to practice for some big fat party. So I knew exactly what he was going to say, of course I didn't stick around for my health! _

_Speaking of which, because I was at a party, I was expected to wear a dress, despite that I'm a tomboy. I prefer jeans and a T-Shirt over a dress, but I really didn't have much of a choice, but at least my fashion sense can come in handy at places like department stores. I was wearing a Cerise dress that reached down to my knees, knee-high boots that were Light Pink, a Sakura Flower Hairpin, and my red jade moon necklace with a star._

_The dress itself was strapless, with designs of stars on the hem. If you're wondering about my mark, I had to put a lot of cover-up on it, otherwise someone would say, 'What a weird looking tattoo. Where did you get it?' or something. Anyway, back to the dress. There was also a moon on the bottom of the dress. Anyway, back to the subject, as I walking to the balcony, I looked up to the sky, to see the moon. With all of the light pollution here in the city, you couldn't really see the stars, just the moon. If you were lucky to get out of New Domino City, and into the country, you could see them. Thing is, you can only see the stars out in the country, or possibly the Satellite Sector. I was so intent on being alone to sing, that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me._

_(A twinkle in the night sky, far, far away_

_A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you…_

_On the wings of a dream!) (1)_

_Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap_

"_That was a great song!" someone said behind me_

"_AHH! Sheesh! Don't sneak up me like that!" I exclaimed_

"_Sorry. Bad habits." The boy explained_

"_So, you decided to skip Goodwin's speech too?" I asked_

"_Yeah, no one likes to listen to an old geezer talk." He said_

"_I hear ya. I don't like to stick around for my own health. Goodwin's a bit on the boring side anyway." I said_

"_No kidding. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Matthew, Matthew Yuki, but you can call me Matt, everyone does." Said Matt_

"_It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Phoenix." I said_

"_Phoenix? Are you by any chance related to Aster Phoenix, the Pro Duelist that died in that fatal car crash a few years back." Matt asked_

"_Guilty as charged." I said "Hey, aren't you related to Jaden and Alexis Yuki?"_

"_Yep!" he exclaimed "So, uh, do you by any chance have a little brother or sister?"_

"_I had a twin sister, but she was murdered 9 months ago." I said_

"_I'm so sorry. Has Sector Security caught him or her yet?" he asked_

"_No. I even told them who it was, but they haven't done anything yet. Now the nutcase it trying to recruit me for the Arcadia Movement, and that's the last place I want to be." I explained_

"_Hold the phone! You mean that Sayer dude is your sister's murderer!" he exclaimed_

"_Yeah, and I can't forgive him for what he did." I said_

"_Trust me, I would either nail him with psychic powers, that is, if I had them, give him a piece of my mind, or give him a knuckle sandwich, the kind that can be made in 5 seconds." He said_

"_I'd go for answer D, all of the above." I said_

_We both laughed at that comment, we were going to talk more until the announcer announced something relating to singing._

"_Now that Director Rex Goodwin has finished, let's move on to tonight's entertainment. Now introducing Sakura Phoenix! Our singer tonight!" the announcer said_

"_I guess that's my cue." I said_

"_Maybe we could talk more tonight." Said Matt_

"_I guess so. See you later, Matt." I said_

"_See ya." he said_

_*End Flashback*_

"Looks like someone's up bright and early!" Kalin exclaimed

"I guess you could say that." I said

"We already told the others about yesterday, but a certain someone we know thought that it was just dumb luck that you won against Kalin." Said Yusei

"I guess you could say that… To be honest, I think I was lucky with the draw." I said

"Whatever, anyway, let's go meet up with the others." Said Kalin

"Hey Hanna, nice necklace by the way." Yusei complemented

"Thanks, my… Mom gave it to me, that is, before she passed away." I said sadly

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to bring up the subject." Said Yusei

"It's okay. She died when I was an infant, so I don't really remember her that much." I said

_Yusei, I don't really blame you for bringing up the subject, but what I did that following day pre-determined my fate, that is, if you believe in destiny and all of that hocus pocus. _

_*Flashback*_

"_Alright, after a whole night of background checking, and tracking, I finally found Sartorius. So this is where he lives. I sure hope he's home." I said to myself_

_*Knock, Knock*_

"_Just a moment!" a male voice replied_

_The door opened, revealing a man about 6 feet 7 inches who had blue hair with a sort of white bang at the top of his head. His eyes were purple, but he kinda gave me the creeps, but Dad told me to come here and you can't argue with that._

"_May I help you?" the man asked_

"_Maybe you can start with this." I said_

_I showed him the pendant mom gave me the previous night, which gave him a shock._

"_Please, come in, quickly." He said urgently_

_I walked into his home, and it had to be at least 5 times the size of the room I was given in the research center. At least the walls were white; I was getting sick of the color red._

"_So you must be Sartorius." I said_

"_What is it that you want?" he asked with a little fear in his voice_

"_Relax. My name is Sakura Phoenix." I said_

"_Phoenix?" Sartorius asked shocked_

"_Yeah. You might know my Dad, Aster Phoenix." I explained_

"_Oh. *Whew* For a second there I thought you might be one of the servants of Yliaster." Sartorius explained_

"_Yliaster? Over my dead body! That is, if I knew who or what Yliaster was." I exclaimed_

"_I suppose you're here to have your fortune told?" asked Sartorius_

"_My fortune?" I asked_

"_Yes. You see, I have the ability to see into the future." Explained Sartorius_

"_So do I! Except for the fact that I occasionally see the future in my dreams." I said_

"_Maybe I will read your future." Said Sartorius_

"_Alright. Bring it on." I said_

"_Hmm… The first card I drew says that right now, you are both angry and sad." Said Sartorius_

"_That's true." I said_

"_The next card states that somewhere in your future you will meet someone you have met before, but you do not recall that person." He said_

"_That's weird." I said_

"_Hmm… This is very strange, this card states that there is a darkness in your future, and that same darkness will try to turn you over into an agent of the darkness itself." He explained_

'_The army of shadows! Is that what he talking about? And what does he mean by try to turn me over into an agent of Darkness?' I wondered_

"_The final card states that you will find a way to save yourself from the darkness, but these requirements must be met." Said Sartorius_

"_What are those requirements?" I asked_

"_Hmm… Your spirit will find a place to heal, a friend will come and help, you must defeat someone who is close to you, and save the world from an upcoming evil." He explained_

"_Y-y-yikes! Not something I would do during my summer vacation!" I exclaimed_

"_I guess you could say that." Said Sartorius_

"_Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I have to get going now. I'm supposed to meet a friend at the park for a duel." I said_

"_Farewell then." Said Sartorius_

"_Bye." I replied_

_*End Flashback*_

"Here we are! This is our hideout!" exclaimed Kalin

"You'll meet our friends inside." Said Yusei

"Well, that's reassuring." I muttered

"You said something?" asked Kalin

"Uh, no! Nothing at all!" I said surprised

"Alright, then. Like I said earlier, we already told Jack and Crow about you." Said Yusei

_Little did I know, the person who thought that I got lucky with Kalin was that Crow character. And little did we both know, I had accidentally packed my Dad's Destiny Hero deck. I just hoped they wouldn't notice who's deck I was using._

_**El fin! You guys know the drill, R & R**_

_**(1) If you're wondering where I heard the song, it's actually the song Madison sings in the English Version of Cardcaptor Sakura. Check the episodes where the Song and Voice cards are in.  
**_


	8. Birds of a Feather

Chapter 7: Birds of a Feather

_**Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as last time**_

"Hey guys! We're back!" Kalin exclaimed with a smile

"It's about time! I want to meet the guy who you claim beat you yesterday!" yelled a boy in the other room

_As I walked into the room, I saw 2 other boys who were just about my age. One of the boys was taller than me by a good 4 inches. He had blond hair and piercing Amethyst eyes. He also had looks like he could kill, just thinking about that sent shivers down my spine. The other boy was about my height, he had red hair that was literally standing up. He also had Grey eyes and a criminal marker shaped like an 'M'. Here in the Satellite, most of the people had criminal markers; I think the 'M' represents a thief, but this guy didn't strike me as a thief, he looked more like he was willing to help out anyone who needed the help._

"So where's the guy?" the redhead asked, apparently not noticing me.

"She's right here." Said Yusei

"Huh? You're kidding! Kalin Kessler, leader of The Enforcers, was defeated by a girl?" the redhead exclaimed

"You got a problem with that birdbrain?" I exclaimed

"He's always like that." The blond said with a British (or is it an Australian) accent

"Am not!" the redhead exclaimed

"Crow, Jack, take it easy. Anyway back to introductions, Crow, Jack, this is Hanna. Hanna, the blond over there is Jack. And the redhead you called birdbrain is Crow." Explained Yusei

"Well, at least I got someone's nickname right." I said

"You want to say that again?" exclaimed Crow who was obviously angry

"Maybe I won't, birdbrain." I said smirking

"That's it! I, Crow, challenge you to a duel! " exclaimed Crow

"Alright, then. I accept your challenge." I said

"Alright, lets…" Started Crow

"DUEL!" Crow and I said at the same time

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Crow LP 4000_

"Ladies First! *Gasp*!" I said

_This isn't my Flamvell Alliance deck! I must have picked up the wrong deck by accident! Oh well, make do with what you can make do with._

"I'll set a monster. I'll also place 3 cards face down, and call it a round." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Crow LP 4000_

"My move! I summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn!" said Crow

"But that's a level 5 monster!" I exclaimed

"Sirocco can be summoned without a sacrifice if my opponent controls a monster and I don't." explained Crow

"Well, that explains things, well, unless you have a backup plan, that bird's going to be permanently grounded!" I exclaimed

"As if. Sirocco, take out her monster! Said Crow

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Crow LP 3300_

"What the heck!" yelled Crow

"Your Sirocco just attacked my Destiny Hero- Defender, (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2700) and like I said, you're probably going to need a backup plan." I said

"Grr… I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Said Crow

"My move! I activate the spell card Terraforming! Now I can add a field spell from my deck and add it to my hand, and I chose Clock Tower Prison! Now I'll activate the field spell Clock Tower Prison! Next I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw twice! Now I activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon both Destiny Hero- Celestial (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400) and Destiny Hero- Diamond Dude! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600) Now I activate not one, but 2 Eternal Dreads! Placing 4 Clock Counters on Clock Tower Prison. Now you can't inflict battle damage to me! I'll end my turn with that!" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Crow LP 3300_

"My move!" said Crow

"Now Defender's special ability allows you to draw an extra card!" I said

"Whatever. Perfect! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, thus destroying your Clock Tower Prison!" said Crow

"Oh boy, you've done it now!" I said

"Whatever, what? Where did that monster come from!" exclaimed Crow

"That monster happens to be Destiny Hero- Dreadmaster! (ATK: ? / DEF : ?) And his special ability activates! For every Destiny Hero Monster on the Field, he gains attack and defense points based on the combined attack points of all of my Destiny Heroes! (ATK: 3100/ DEF: 3100)" I said

"Whatever, you're still toast! I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear! Next, I'll special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind! Now Sirocco's ability activates, combining all of my monsters attack points all together!" said Crow

_Blackwing- Bora the Spear (ATK: 5000/ DEF: 800)_

Now Blackwing- Gale, do your stuff."

_Destiny Hero- Defender (ATK: 100/ DEF: 1350)_

"Bora, attack her Defender!" exclaimed Crow

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Crow LP 3300_

"Hey why didn't you lose life points?" exclaimed Crow

"When Destiny Hero- Dreadmaster is special summoned by the effect of Clock Tower Prison, no monsters can be destroyed or can I take battle damage this turn." I said

"Grr… I end my turn." Growled Crow

"My move! I now sacrifice Defender, to summon to the field, Destiny Hero- Dasher! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1000) Now his attack points are added to Dreadmaster! (ATK: 5100/ DEF: 5100) Dreadmaster, attack Sirocco the Dawn!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Crow LP 200_

"Now Dasher, finish this duel! Attack Gale with High Speed Acceleration!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Crow LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Heh, wow. You're a good duelist." Said Crow

"Thanks, to be honest, I was pretty worried there. You seriously put me in a corner there. I guess I was just lucky with my first draw." I said

"That's not true at all Hanna. You really worked with your cards, and believed in your deck. That's how you won the duel." Said Jack

"Thanks Jack." I said

_In a strange and weird way, I made a friend with a birdbrain. I also became an official member of The Enforcers, but when I went back to my hideout, I would have the shock of my life, starting with a Tag Duel._

_**El Fin! The next chapter's something y'all will look forward to. Next time on Flight of the Crimson Dragon, Teamwork! Destiny and Elemental Heroes!**_

_**You guys know the drill, R & R!**_

_**Authors Note: If you're wondering about the duel, this actually happened in real life, my friend has a Blackwing Deck, and I have a Destiny Hero deck, so we kinda dueled each other today. He won the entire duel, but I only listed half of the duel, for reader's interest. If you're wondering what card he used to beat me in our duel today, I'm actually posting a contest! The card he used is an effect monster, and the card starts with the letter E. If you win the contest, then you'll get a sneak preview of the next 2 chapters! Best of luck to all!**_


	9. Teamwork! Destiny and Elemental Heroes!

Chapter 8: Teamwork! Destiny and Elemental Heroes

_**Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always!**_

_I walked out of the Enforcers hideout wearing a new uniform, I was still wearing my jeans and red T-shirt, but instead of my sneakers, I was wearing ankle high boots, with a brown vest, arm straps on my upper arms, and black fingerless gloves. To be honest, I never liked the color black, but just looking at the new outfit made me wonder, 'Who is that I see in the mirror, 'cause that can not be me.' As I walked back to my hideout, I heard voices coming from an alley right next to the one next to my hideout._

"You heard us kid, give us the runner, and we'll vamoose." Said a creepy looking man

_The man was about 6 foot 1 inch. He had dark blue hair, and blue eyes. The guy's hair was in a Mohawk, and he was dressed just like Kuroe was dressed, so I guessed he was from Team Dirty Works._

"If I said it once, I'm not saying it again! This Duel Runner is not for sale!" exclaimed Matt

"Heh, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'll have to use brute force!" exclaimed another man

_The man was a little taller than blue haired bully by 3 inches, but like him, he also had a Mohawk, but it was dirty blond, not blue. Maybe he was also from Team Dirty Works._

"Matt!" I yelled

"Hanna!" yelled Matt

"Huh? Yikes! We have an Enforcer here!" the creepy looking man exclaimed

"Enforcer?" asked Matt

"Long story." I said

"So girl, how much for the runner?" Mohawk #1 asked

"Okay, ONE! How do you know about the runner? And, TWO, my runner's not for sale!" I exclaimed

"We followed you friend here to an alley where he was working on that runner." Mohawk #2

"Matt!" I yelled

"What? I wanted to surprise you when you got back!" Matt exclaimed

"Alright, I can forgive you for that. Just don't do it again, promise?" I asked

"Promise." Replied Matt

"Look here girlie, we'll make a deal, you and your boyfriend can team up with us and Tag Duel. We win, we take the runner, however if we lose, we'll leave the runner." Said Mohawk #1

"You got yourself a Duel!" I exclaimed

"Alright then, but let's introduce ourselves first. I'm Kameno, and the kind man over there is Ida, leader of Team Dirty Works." Said Kameno

"Whatever, we're so going to kick your clocks!" said Matt

"Let's duel!" We all said at once

_Crow's P.O.V._

"Where has that crazy girl gone? She dropped her Polymerization card earlier; I hope I can find her." I said annoyed

"Let's duel!" 4 voices said at once

"Huh? Looks like I found my girl, and Team Dirty Works. Wait a minute, who's that boy with her, this is going to be one interesting duel." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Matt & Hanna (Sakura) LP 8000/ Kameno & Ida LP 8000_

"Like they say, ladies first! I'll set a monster! I'll also place 3 cards face down and call it a round!" I said

_Matt & Hanna (Sakura) LP 8000/ Kameno & Ida LP 8000_

"My move! I summon Pyramid Turtle! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1400) Pyramid Turtle, attack her monster!" said Kameno

_Matt & Hanna (Sakura) LP 8000/ Kameno & Ida LP 6500_

"Way to go Kameno! You just attacked a monster with a lot of defense points!" Ida shouted

"Not just any monster, it was Destiny Hero- Defender! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2700)" I said

"Grr… I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn." Said Kameno

"My move! I activate Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200) Wingman, attack Pyramid Turtle!" said Matt

_Matt & Hanna (Sakura) LP 8000/ Kameno & Ida LP 5600_

"Now you take effect damage thanks to Flame Wingman's special ability!" said Matt

_Matt & Hanna (Sakura) LP 8000/ Kameno & Ida LP 4400_

"Now Pyramid Turtle's special ability activates! Allowing me to summon another one from my deck!" said Kameno

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn. You're up Ida." Said Matt

"My move, I sacrifice Kameno's Pyramid Turtle to summon Strong Wind Dragon! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000) Strong Wind Dragon attack his Flame Wingman!" said Ida

"Hanna, do you mind?" asked Matt

"No problem. I activate Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is negated, and you take damage equal to Strong Wind Dragon's current attack points!" I said

_Matt & Hanna (Sakura) LP 8000/ Kameno & Ida LP 2000_

"Kameno! Why didn't you warn me about how bad of an idea that was!" yelled Ida

"Me! You should have thought of a plan to defeat these losers!" yelled Kameno

"Hey, Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dummer! Can you two ladies stop your bickering and start dueling? We have better things to do you know!" I yelled

"I am not going to even repeat what she said! You ladies really need to get a move on!" yelled Matt

_Crow's P.O.V._

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ladies! Never thought of that one!" I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"I'll end my turn!" growled Ida

"My move! I now activate my own Polymerization! Fusing Destiny Hero- Dogma and Destiny Hero- Plasma to Fusion summon DESTINY END DRAGOON! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000) Now Destiny End Dragoon's special ability activates! Now I can destroy a monster on your side of the field, and you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points, meaning you lose!" I said

_Matt & Hanna (Sakura) LP 8000/ Kameno & Ida LP 0_

"She shoots, she scores!" exclaimed Matt

"And that's game!" I said while mimicking Jaden Yuki's pose

"Kameno, grab the runner!" yelled Ida

"What?" exclaimed Matt

"We had a deal!" I yelled

"We didn't make any stinking deal, right Kameno?" asked Ida

"Yep." Agreed Kameno

"You guys are no better than Kuroe! How low can you two go?" I exclaimed

"Kameno! Now!" yelled Ida

_Just then, a card came out of nowhere and struck Ida on the cheek, creating a scar on his face._

"OW!" yelled Ida

"Sheesh, you really need to learn how to play with the big boys." A male voice stated

"Who's there?" yelled Kameno

"Crow!" I exclaimed

"Hey there Hanna." Said Crow

"Another Enforcer!" yelled Ida

"Let's scram!" yelled Kameno

"AHH!" Ida and Kameno yelled at the same time

"See you ladies later!" I yelled

"Hanna, who's that over there?" asked Crow

"I'm Matthew, Matthew Taylor, but call me Matt, every one does." Said Matt

"Well it's nice to meet you Matt. I'm Crow. So Hanna, tell me, is he your boyfriend?" asked Crow

"WHAT!" Matt and I yelled at the same time

"Thought so. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Matt. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Hanna, you dropped this earlier." Said Crow

_I looked at the card and saw that it was a Polymerization. I quickly realized that it must have fallen out of my deck when I left the hideout._

"Thanks a million Crow! I own ya one." I said

"No problem, oh yeah! Kalin and the others are planning to hit another hideout tomorrow, but we haven't decided. I'll give you the update tomorrow." Said Crow

"Thanks Crow! Keep me posted!" I said

_Tomorrow is another day, but the dream I would have this very night would be one of the many nightmares to come. One bad thing about my clairvoyant dreams is that they always come in nightmares. This dream in particular would be about the Dark Signers…_

_**El Fin! You guys know the drill, R & R.**_


	10. Prophetic Dreams

Chapter 9: Prophetic Dreams

_**Here's Chapter 9! I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual**_

_The day had ended peacefully; I just had to rack up in my head what Kalin had told me about the others. Basically, Kalin's, Yusei's, Jack's, and Crow's parents died sometime after they were born. My mom had died after Dawn and I were born, but in a phenomenon called Zero Reverse. Dad had told both me and Dawn all about it. The boys were about the same age as I was, so I had thought that maybe their parents were victims of Zero Reverse. The only thing I knew about mom was that she was a researcher for the Enerdy reactor that was built. I didn't like the fact that I was standing in the Satellite Sector, where the reactor was built, and where it spun in reverse and gone haywire. _

_Some of my dreams could help me see into the future, but I can't control when I see them. If I did, I would be like the Sakura girl and Li kid in Cardcaptors. Sometimes, I could even see into the past, and again I couldn't control that. My dreams and psychic powers are the main reasons that Sayer is after me and why he is desperately trying to recruit me. _

_I've had my share of questions over the years, especially since a certain nutcase was trying to use me as a soldier for his army! But tonight, I was going to get the worst nightmare of my life._

_That evening…_

"Kalin! Why are you doing this?" asked Yusei

"You betrayed me Yusei! You sold me out to Security! We could have conquered all of Satellite, but you were too scared!" answered Kalin

"That's not true Kalin! Yusei tried…" I started

"SHUT UP! Sakura! You lied to all of us! You hid behind an alias the whole time you were with the Enforcers! And now your precious Yusei is going to be sent to the Netherworld because of what he did! I sacrifice my 2 ghost tokens to summon EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CCAPAC APU! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Prepare to meet the shadows of the Netherworld Yusei, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" yelled Kalin

"Stardust Dragon, attack!" yelled Yusei

_As Stardust Dragon flew up to Ccapac Apu, the attack had no effect on Kalin's Earthbound Immortal_

"It didn't do anything! Well at least I have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" exclaimed Yusei

"Come on Yusei. Do you really think that the power of that little trap can stand up to the power of an Immortal?" smirked Kalin

_As soon as Kalin said those words, the scarecrow had been pulled back into the card by barbed wire._

'There's nothing I can do, I can't stop this attack!' thought Yusei

_As I watched on the hill, I couldn't help but yell to the sky…_

"YUSEI!" I yelled

_2 seconds later…_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed

"Who's attacking, when, wha? Sakura? Did you have to wake me up, whoa! Sakura, you're sweating all over, and your pale." Said Matt

"Yusei… Kalin… Turbo Dueling… Dark Signers… Earthbound Immortals… Ccapac Apu… Giant…" I said breathlessly

"Whoa, slow down, but wait, if you were sweating like that, then that means you…" started Matt

"I…" I started

"HAD A CLAIRVOYANT DREAM!" we yelled at the same time

"This is bad, if you screamed that loud…" started Matt

"Then that means that this isn't any ordinary dream, we have to call Sartorius." I finished

"Do you even have a wireless signal here?" asked Matt

"I built a wireless signal booster from a few parts I had managed to salvage from a few junkyards here." I said

"How soon can you contact him?" asked Matt

"With the signal I have, a few seconds. I'm getting the webcam ready." I said

"Hello? This is Sartorius." Said Sartorius

"Sartorius! This is an emergency!" I practically yelled

"Sakura? Is that you?" exclaimed Sartorius

"Yeah, it's me." I said

"Thank goodness you're okay. Who's that?" asked Sartorius

"I'm Matthew Yuki, but you can call me Matt." Said Matt

"Matthew Yuki? Aren't you the student that disappeared a few weeks ago?" asked Sartorius

"He is Sartorius. He was being controlled earlier, but he's okay now. Plus he's my friend. Anyway, the reason that I'm calling is that I saw a vision of the future." I said

"You did?" exclaimed Sartorius

"Yeah, but this wasn't any ordinary vision, this was set way further into the future, at least 2 years from now." I said

"How do you know that?" asked Sartorius

"I noticed the date on the duel runner right next to me, it was 2018, but right now, it's 2016, so we have a couple of years until this dream comes true." I said worried

"What makes you think that this dream will come true?" asked Sartorius

"Unless I find a way to alter the time frame or how this dream will end up, I'm afraid that we're going to see my friend being swallowed by the shadows." I said

"That is a problem." Said Sartorius

"Yeah. By the way, part of the fortune came true. I met someone the other day, and I felt like I met him somewhere before, but I can't remember exactly where." I said

"I'm glad to hear it. Be careful, I can sense shadows in your future, yours too Matt." Said Sartorius

"Take care of yourself Sartorius." I said

"You too Sakura." Said Sartorius

_After that, we cut off the signal. I hoped that I could speak to him again one day, but a few hours later, I would have my first turf battle as a member of the Enforcers._

_**El Fin! You guys know the drill, R & R**_


	11. The Magicians

Chapter 10: The Magicians

_**Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual**_

_A few hours had passed since my conversation with Sartorius, and believe it or not, I ran into Crow, and he explained that we were going up against a team called The Magicians. I couldn't help but laugh at the team name, I mean, they either dressed up like magicians, used magician decks, or worse, both! At the hideout, Kalin was explaining the game plan._

"Alright Enforcers, fall in! So here's what we're going to do, first, one of us will play decoy, until we learn the location of the Magician's hideout." Said Kalin

"Hold it! We know which district The Magicians control, but we don't know where their hideout is, so, won't the person who's playing decoy need a tracking device hidden somewhere, like say… a Duel Disk?" I asked

"I already thought of that idea. I built a Duel Disk last night with a hidden tracking device hidden underneath the Life Point counter. Once this Duel Disk is activated, the signal will remain on until 5 minutes after the Duel is over." Said Yusei

"That's our Yusei! Always thinking ahead, so… who's playing decoy?" asked Crow

_We all stared at him with threatening glares_

"Uhh, why's everyone looking at me like that?" Crow asked with fear mixed with his voice

"It's unanimous, Crow's playing decoy, since he volunteered." Said Kalin

"Wait! Why am I always the one playing decoy?" exclaimed Crow

_A few minutes later…_

"How long is that birdbrain going to last against 3 duelists?" I wondered

"AAHH!" A male voice yelled

"Apparently not very long." Said Jack

"You gotta hand it to him. He's sort of brave. Not very smart, but brave." I said

"That's Crow for you." Said Yusei

"Alright, how soon can we get this surprise entrance ready?" asked Kalin

"In about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"I started

_*BOOM!*_

"*Gasp* They're here. The Enforcers!" a male voice said 5 seconds after we made our surprise entrance

_As we raced to stop The Magicians, one of them then yelled_

"Cut the power!"

_The lights went out, and the Magicians had spread out inside the building. I then heard Yusei talk to one of them._

"You're not leaving are you? The fun's just about to start."

_The person then growled, and knowing the Enforcers, we trapped all of our victims in duels. Winner keeps their Duel Disk. Loser, well, their Duel Disk gets fried, literally. I heard Yusei explain that to the person he caught, that wasn't going to be pretty._

"Crow! Think fast!" I exclaimed while I threw a Duel Disk towards him.

"Thanks!" said Crow

_One of the Magicians was about to get away, but luckily Crow caught him with the cuffs we used to force people into Duels._

"And now I got you." said Crow

_Jack already got his opponent cut out for him_

"Stop! I can't leave without thanking you, for taking care of my friend. We were worried about him. So please, allow me to express my heartfelt gratitude!" said Jack as he caught his opponent."

_As for me, being the only girl in the group, I went after the only girl in the Magicians._

"You can run, but you definitely can't hide!" I said while catching my opponent in the Duel Cuffs

"Let's Duel!" Yusei, Jack, Crow, and I all said at the same time

"I'll go first! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" said Yusei

"Let's Dance! Allow me to introduce you to Blackwing- Bora the Spear!" said Crow

"It's my turn, and I summon Mad Archfiend!" said Jack

"You're going down! I summon Flamvell Grunika!" I said

_We all had confident looks on our faces knowing that we could win this turf battle. Meanwhile, Kalin had the leader cornered_

"What's the matter? You feeling left out?" asked Kalin

"W-who are you?" the leader asked a little scared

"I'm the guy who's gonna bring you down. You and your fake magician friends have been making life miserable for people in the fleet district, but that's gonna end. Your hocus pocus days of controlling the fleet district are over! Shall we?" said Kalin

"You're gonna regret this!" the leader said

"Right…" Said Kalin

_Meanwhile…_

"Junk Warrior attack with Scrap Fist!" said Yusei as he defeated his opponent

"Now to finish you off! Blackwing Armor Master, attack!" said Crow when his opponent's life points hit zero

"Exploder Dragonwing got some hurt he would like to give you!" said Jack as his opponent was defeated

"Now for the grand finale! Ally of Justice Field Marshal, take out her monster!" I exclaimed

_As soon as our duels ended, their Duel Disks when up in smoke, quite literally. Meanwhile with Kalin…_

"Dark Eradicator Warlock attack!" the leader exclaimed

"It won't do much good against my Hate Buster trap card!" said Kalin

_The leader of the Magicians then fell to the floor_

"And, Presto! This duel's over! Now why don't you make like a rabbit and disappear?" asked Kalin

"Kalin." Said Yusei

"Nice job Crow. Sorry we had to use you as bait." Said Kalin

"Next time don't delay the surprise entrance so much, okay?" asked Crow

"You got it! That gang was the last of them." said Kalin

_Back at the hideout, Kalin was holding a black permanent marker and shading in the fleet district on a map of the Satellite_

"Done, the fleet district is officially safe, thanks to the Enforcers." Said Kalin

_This was one of the few battles that we would win. Right now we might have won the battle, but we haven't won the war yet. Kalin, as much as I trust you, what will you do in 2 years time? Because has much as I don't want it to be true, in 2 years, you might become my enemy. As in, you might become a Dark Signer_

_**El fin! You know the drill, R & R!**_


	12. Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon!

Chapter 11: Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon!

_**Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of its characters, just Dawn, Sakura, and Matt**_

_It's been 2 months since I had arrived here in Satellite, and I have to say, I actually learned a few skills I would actually need for real life. Matt and I worked together when it came down to avoiding Sector Security, and of course Goodwin. I told him that if he needed to call anyone on my laptop, he would have to make the conversation quick, otherwise Sector Security would catch us, and that was the last thing I needed. In these couple of months, Yusei, Kalin, Crow, Jack, and I all worked had to unite the Satellite in order to make the place safer. I didn't tell Yusei or Kalin about the dream; I didn't want them to think that I was going head-over-heels for Yusei. But, for some weird reason, ever since I defeated Matt in that duel, I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched._

"Hey Matt, can you pass me the Balancer please?" I asked

"One Balancer coming up!" exclaimed Matt as he passed me the Balancer Module.

"Thanks Matt." I said

_Suddenly, I had another sick feeling in my gut, and my mark began to throb again._

"Urgg…" I said wincing in pain

"What's wrong Hanna? Uh, Hanna? Did you get a glowing tattoo on your arm or something?" he asked

"No, something worse. Matt, grab your Duel Disk! We're going duelist hunting!" I exclaimed

_Matt and I then noticed 2 people wearing black cloaks with the same silver highlights as the cloak that Matt was wearing when he was a Shadow Drone._

"2 Shadow Drones at 12 o'clock!" I exclaimed

"Let's move!" Matt said

_Kalin's P.O.V._

"Tomorrow's the day when we take on Team Black n' Blue. I better pay Hanna a visit." I said

"We can't let them get away!" a male voice suddenly said

"No kidding, last time I followed one, I ended up in a duel with one of them" A female voice then said

_Suddenly I saw 2 people in black cloaks, then a male with a female following him. The male was wearing a Duel Disk on his left arm, so was the female, but the female had caught my eye, because the female that had just passed by was Hanna._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Lost them." Said Matt breathlessly

"But they're nearby, I still have that bad feeling in my gut, and my mark's still throbbing." I said

"We've been waiting for you Signer." A boy said behind us

"YIKES!" Matt and I yelled

"Okay. Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't sneak up on people." Said Matt

"And we already know the long and boring speech. So just get straight to the point." I said annoyed

"Very well then, lets… the female and male started at the same time

"DUEL!" all 4 of us said at the same time

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 8000/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 8000_

"Ladies first! I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn! I said

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 8000/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 8000_

"My move! I activate Fires of Doomsday, summoning 2 Doomsday Tokens to the field in defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Next I activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn! But now I'll sacrifice my tokens to summon Dark Tuner Catastrouge! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 600) Next I gain life points equal to the number of cards in your hand times 500!" the male said

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 9500/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 8000_

"Now I Dark Tune my Catastrouge to Air Hummingbird!" the male said

"Dark Tune?" asked Matt

"Never heard of it." I said

"Then that cannot be good." Said Matt with fear in his voice

"_When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth! Frozen Fitzgerald!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)_" _the male chanted

"That's not good." Said Matt

"Yes, because Dark Tuner Catastrouge's special ability activates! Because it was used for a Dark Synchro summon I can destroy a card on the field! Say goodbye to your Garadholg!" the male stated

"Now that I know what card you're going to destroy, I can chain it! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! I can activate this card when my opponent summons a monster with 1500 or more attack points, and remove that monster from play! So say good-bye to Frozen Fitzgerald!" I exclaimed as Frozen Fitzgerald was removed from play

"Grr… I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." The male said

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 9500/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 8000_

"My move! I activate Polymerization! Fusing the Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to Fusion Summon, ELEMENTAL HERO ELECTRUM! (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2600) Hanna, do you mind?" asked Matt

"No problem, I activate Call of the Haunted, allowing me to bring back Ally of Justice Garadholg!" I exclaimed

"Now Electrum, attack him directly!" exclaimed Matt

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 6600/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 8000_

"Garadholg, attack them directly!" exclaimed Matt

"Sorry but I activate Magical Arm Shield! Now I can take control of your Electrum until the end phase!" the male said

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 6600/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 6700_

"Whoops didn't see that one coming. Sorry Matt, I screwed up there big time." I said

"No problem, we all make mistakes sometime in our life, nobody's perfect. I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Said Matt

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 6600/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 6700_

"My turn! I summon Naturia Strawberry in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) Now I activate the equip spell Mage Power, giving my Strawberry 500 extra attack and defense points for every spell or trap we control! (ATK: 3100/ DEF: 2700) Strawberry, attack Elemental Hero Electrum!" the female said

"Hanna!" exclaimed Matt

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. I activate Kunai with Chain! This trap gives our Electrum 500 extra attack points!" I exclaimed as Electrum's body flowed with power and a Kunai with a Chain attached to the Kunai appeared in Electrum's hands.

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 6300/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 6700_

"Now I activate the trap Urgent Tuning! This trap card can only be activated during the battle phase, so I'll send my Dark Tuner Catastrogue and Naturia Butterfly in my hand to the graveyard to Dark tune them!" the female said

"Again with the Dark Tunes?" asked Matt

"It only gets worse." I said

"_When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth! Frozen Fitzgerald!_" the female chanted

"Not that thing again!" Matt and I said at the same time

"Now I can destroy a card one your field! So I'll destroy your Electrum!" the female exclaimed

"Now we're defenseless!" exclaimed Matt

"Now Frozen Fitzgerald, attack them directly!" the female exclaimed

"Now so fast! I activate a trap! Huh? Hey! Why isn't my trap activating?" I exclaimed

"Frozen Fitzgerald's special ability prevents you from activating any spells or traps until the end of the Damage Step!" the female exclaimed

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 6300/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 4200_

"Hey, that hurt!" groaned Matt

"This just like my psychic powers, but not so hard on the ground." I said trying to alleviate the situation

"Funny, but this isn't the comedy club. Hanna, do you have a card that can stop that thing?" asked Matt

"Just one, but I have to Synchro Summon it." I said

"Well then, go for it!" said Matt

_I know I haven't been the type to believe in the heart of the cards, but if anything can help me now, it's the heart of the cards. Please guide me. Yes!_

I activate the spell card Double Summon! Now I can summon twice this turn! So now I summon to the field Twin-Sword Marauder (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000) and Flamvell Baby! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400) Hey, Matt, do you mind?" I asked

"Not at all." Said Matt

"I now activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back Elemental Hero Avian! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) Now I tune Elemental Hero Avian and Twin-Sword Marauder with Flamvell Baby to Synchro Summon the card that can help win this duel! _When the night comes to a close, the sun will rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon! _(ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000)" I chanted

_As I finished chanting, a dragon appeared from the path of light. The dragon looked a little like Stardust Dragon, but with a lot of differences. The main color of the dragon was orange, not silver. The chest area was pink, and the eyes were colored gold. The dragon didn't have a horn, but Stardust Dragon did have one. Finally, the wings were slimmer and were about 6 feet long_.

"Now her special ability activates! If there is a non-Light attribute monster on my opponent's side of the field, I gain control of the card until the End Phase!" I exclaimed

"What!" the female said

"Now here's the best part! I now activate my final spell card, Premature Burial! By giving up 800 life points, I can summon a monster from the Graveyard in attack mode! Welcome back Electrum!" I said

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 6300/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 3400_

"Frozen Fitzgerald attack them directly!" I exclaimed

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 3800/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 3400_

"Now Elemental Hero Electrum, attack them directly!" exclaimed Matt

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 900/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 3400_

"Sunrise Dragon finish this duel with Rays of Hope!" I exclaimed

_Shadow Drone #1 & #2 LP 0/ Hanna (Sakura) & Matt LP 3400_

"She shoots, she scores!" exclaimed Matt

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Hey, where are we?" asked the male

"I don't know. How did we get here?" asked the female

"Huh? Annie? Itsuki? Is that you?" I exclaimed

"Hanna?" Itsuki asked

"What are we doing here?" asked Annie

"Long story. Listen, Crow must be really worried about you two, let's head back to his place 'kay? I asked

"Okay!" Itsuki and Annie said at the same time

_As we were walking out of the alley, Kalin scared the crap out of me and Matt_

"There's my favorite female Enforcer!" exclaimed Kalin

"AAHH!" Matt and I yelled

"Kalin, you scared us half to death!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, so who's this with you? Your boyfriend?" asked Kalin

"SAY WHAT!" Matt and I yelled at the same time

"Heh, thought so. Oh yeah, I saw the whole duel with him, and I have to say, you're a good duelist!" said Kalin

"Thanks I think." Said Matt

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Hanna, tomorrow we're going up against team Black n' Blue so you better get your deck ready." Said Kalin

"No problem. I'll even get my game on!" I said

"See you tomorrow!" said Kalin

"See ya!" I said

_The thing was, Sunrise Dragon wasn't my Signer Dragon. Heck, it wasn't even mine to begin with! Sunrise Dragon had belonged to someone I knew and she was gone. That person was Dawn._

_**Card Stats:**_

_Sunrise Dragon_

_Synchro_

_Type: Dragon_

_Level: 8_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: If there is a Light attribute monster on your opponent's side of the field, then you can remove from play one monster in your graveyard to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field._

_If there is a non-Light attribute monster on your opponent's side of the field, then you can take control of one monster your opponent controls until the end phase. (Effect can only be used once per duel)  
_

_**El Fin! You guys know the drill, R & R!**_


	13. The Enforcers vs Team Black n' Blue 1

Chapter 12: The Enforcers vs. Team Black n' Blue pt. 1

_**Chapter 12 has arrived! If anyone is wondering about the duels, I did most of them. The duels are a reference to the Reverse of Arcadia video game. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_Morning came, well sunrise did. Matt and I got up early to see the sun rise. Back in the city, it was rare to see the sunrise, mainly because the buildings blocked my view of the sunrise. So yeah, I could only see the sunset back home._

"Hanna, do like the sunrise?" asked Matt

"Yeah, back home, you couldn't really see it. But out here, wow." I said

"You can say that again. Oh yeah! That reminds me! You have a turf battle today, right?" asked Matt

"Yeah against Team Black n' Blue. Matt do you know why they're called Team Black n' Blue?" I asked

"No, why?" asked Matt

"Because that's exactly what they're gonna get after we're done with them!" I exclaimed

"Hahaha! Good one!" exclaimed Matt

"I know. Black n' Blue as in bruises on their bruises!" I exclaimed

"Hanna! Seriously, stop the jokes! You're too funny!" laughed Matt

"Hey! Hanna! Down here!" A male voice exclaimed

"Huh? Oh! Hey Crow! Is it time already?" I asked

"You bet! Come on! Kalin's waiting!" said Crow

"Duty calls." I said

"See you later then." Said Matt

"See ya." I said

_Crow and I ran as fast as our legs could carry us to the hideout of Team Black n' Blue. When we got there, I had to face one angry Kalin._

"You're late. Jack and Yusei are already out looking for our opponents!" snapped Kalin

"Sorry!" Crow and I said in unison

"Whatever. This must be the building where Team Black n' Blue is hiding. We're going to crush all of them! Oh, I heard their leader is pretty strong, but no one knows who he is. Well, still no match to me, heh. Anyway, don't get beaten until we conquer this area! We can't say we've conquered all of Satellite until we take over every single area. And I, for one, am not gonna quit until the job's done! Jack and Yusei are looking around in the basement. I'll head upstairs. You and Crow check out this floor. Duel with everything you got!" said Kalin

"You got it!" I said as Kalin began to walk upstairs

_Crow and I searched every inch and corner of the area, but we didn't find anyone._

"There's no one here." I said

"They wouldn't have just gone anywhere without leaving a welcoming party." Said Crow

"That's true. Wait a minute! We didn't check those boxes over there." I said

_As I was checking a box, I was about to walk away when a heard a voice_

"ARGH!" the male said

_I immediately went into a defensive stance with my duel disk in front of me._

"I… I wasn't scared, you know! You look pretty weak to me, show me what you got!" said the male

"Weak? Did you just call me weak?" I exploded

"Uh-oh. You're gonna get it now buster!" said Crow

"Before we duel, let me introduce myself. I'm Arashiyama, and who are you?" asked Arashiyama

"For all you need to know, my name is Hanna!" I said

"Alright then. Let's…" started Arashiyama

"DUEL!" we said in unison

_Arashiyama LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"Ladies First! Draw! I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200) Next I activate the equip spell, Black Pendant! This card gives my Cyclone Creator 500 extra attack points! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200) I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn!" I exclaimed

_Arashiyama LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I activate Blue Medicine! Now I gain 400 Life Points!" said Arashiyama

_Arashiyama LP 4400/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"Now I activate the spell Acid Rain! This card destroys all face-up Machine-Type monsters, like your Cyclone Creator!" said Arashiyama

"Now Black Pendant's effect activates! Now you take 500 life points of damage!" I said

_Arashiyama LP 3900/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"Whatever, I now activate the field spell, Rising Air Current!" said Arashiyama

"Sorry, but I'll chain it! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Now your field spell is useless!" I exclaimed

"So, you can't negate this! I summon Pixie Knight in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 200) Pixie Knight, attack her directly!" said Arashiyama said

_Arashiyama LP 3900/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"I'll end my turn." Said Arashiyama

_Arashiyama LP 3900/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"My move! I summon Chiron the Mage to the field in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000) Now attack that Pixie!" I exclaimed

_Arashiyama LP 3400/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"Because you sent Pixie Knight to the graveyard through battle, you have to choose a spell card in my graveyard and place it one the top of my deck! So pick a card." Said Arashiyama

"I choose Blue Medicine!" I said

"Suit yourself." Said Arashiyama

"Anyway, I'll end my turn." I said

_Arashiyama LP 3400/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"My move! I now activate Blue Medicine! And you're already aware what this card does right?" asked Arashiyama

"Yeah I know." I said

_Arashiyama LP 3800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"I'll set a monster and end my turn." Arashiyama said sounding defeated

_Arashiyama LP 3800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"My move! I summon Flamvell Archer in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 200) Flamvell Archer, attack that monster! Now Chiron, attack him directly!" I said

_Arashiyama LP 2000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn." I said

_Arashiyama LP 2000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"My move! I'll set a monster and a card face down and end my turn." Said Arashiyama

_Arashiyama LP 2000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"My move! I now sacrifice my Flamvell Archer to Advance summon Flamvell Fiend! Chiron, attack his monster! Flamvell Fiend finish this duel with Fiery Revenge!" I said

_Arashiyama LP 0/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 2700_

"And that's game!" I said

"H-hey… you should have told me you were good before we dueled!" said Arashiyama

"Sorry. Life doesn't come with a handbook. Anyway, looks like your dueling days in Team Black n' Blue are over." I said

"Hey Hanna. You took down one of them?" asked Crow

"Yeah. There could be more on this floor. I'll head upstairs and help Kalin that is if he needs help. Crow, can you stay here in case there are more of them hiding?" I asked

"No problem!" Crow said enthusiastically

_I raced up the stairs hoping that I would see Kalin defeating a Black n' Blue member being defeated in a duel, but what I heard instead was a crash._

_**El Fin! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I hate those too! You guys know the drill, R & R!**_


	14. The Enforcers vs Team Black n' Blue 2

Chapter 13: The Enforcers vs. Team Black n' Blue pt. 2

_**Chapter 13! If you haven't seen my profile, I'm already planning 3 new stories. Either I'll start writing during the school year, or sometime when I'm in the middle of this one. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as it always is**_

_*CRASH* That's the first sound I hear when I finish climbing the stairs. And I just had to say to myself, I hope Kalin didn't do anything stupid. Because if he did, he would be wearing 2 new colors. Black and Blue, as in he would get a few bruises himself. I just wished that I was wrong._

"*Gasp!* Kalin!" I yelled

"Hanna!" yelled Kalin

"Oh, look, your friend's here!" he said looking back at Kalin then turning to face me. "Hey, if you wanna save your buddy here, y'know what you gotta do!" the male said

"Bring it on." I said while cracking my knuckles

"Anyway, I'm Clock. Let's…" started Clock

"DUEL!" we said at the same time

_Clock LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"If you don't mind, I'll go first! I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000) I'll place 3 cards face down and end my turn!" I exclaimed

_Clock LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I activate the spell card Dark World Grimoire! Now during my end phase…" started Clock

"If you discarded a Monster Card or cards because you had more than 6 cards in your hand, you can special summon one of the monsters you discarded, I know!" I said irritated

_This guy might be worse then that amateur duelist I dueled back in Duel Academy_

_*Flashback*_

"_Now I activate the spell card Dark World_ _Grimoire! Now during my end phase if I discarded a monster card or cards because I had more that 6 cards in my hand, I can special summon one of the monsters I discarded! Now I have to end my turn, but before that, I discard my Dark Magician, because I had 7 cards in my hand. Now I special summon, Dark Magician!" the girl said_

"_Eva. You know, your battle strategy is excellent, but it the way you execute your strategy that needs work." I said_

"_What do you mean?" Eva asked_

"_You're about to find out! My move! I now activate Brain Control! By giving up 800 life points, I can gain control of your Dark Magician!" I exclaimed_

_Sakura LP 900/ Eva LP 1600_

"_So? You can't take out my life points, you only have one monster on the field, and I have a set down monster!" said Eva_

"_You forgot about my set monster, Now I flip summon, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter! (ATK: 200/ DEF: 100) Now I can destroy one card on your side of the field, and your set monster fits the description I'm looking for! Now I have to send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard! So I'll sent Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, Torrential Tribute, and Solar Recharge to the Graveyard. Now my Wulf's special ability activates! Because he was discarded from my deck and sent to the Graveyard, I can now special summon Wulf, Lightsworn Hunter! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 300) Now to finish this duel! Wulf, attack her directly!" I exclaimed_

_Sakura LP 900/ Eva LP 0_

"_And that's game!" I said_

"_I-I can't believe I lost. I never lost before." Eva said while being on the verge of tears._

"_Hey, Eva. You know, you're the first person who put me in a corner like that. No one has ever managed to destroy my Judgment Dragon before like you did. You're a great duelist, but like I said, your execution needs a little work. But if you can perfect that, then you'll defeat any opponent!" I said smiling_

"_Do you really mean it?" asked Eva_

"_Of course she means it!" a female voice said_

"_Dawn!" I said_

"_Sakura has a unique ability to sense great duelists. She probably sensed that you could be a great duelist one day." Said Dawn_

"_And when that day comes, I'll be more than happy to duel you again. Okay?" I asked_

"_No problem!" said Eva_

_*End Flashback*_

"You're one smart cookie. I'll set a monster and end my turn." Said Clock

_Clock LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I'll place a card face down. Now Neo, attack that monster! I'll end my turn." I said

_Clock LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I'll set a monster and end my turn." Said Clock

"My move! I now summon Flamvell Archer! (ATK: 1000/DEF: 200) Neo, attack his monster! Now Flamvell Archer, attack him directly!" I said

_Clock LP 3000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"I'll end my turn there." I said

_Clock LP 3000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I summon Ebon Magician Curran! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0) Ebon Magician Curran, attack her archer!" said Clock

"It won't do much good against my Forbidden Chalice Spell Card! Now here's the thing about Forbidden Chalice, I can give a monster 400 extra attack points, but that monster's special ability is negated! So I give the 400 attack point boost to my archer!" I said

_Clock LP 2800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"Oh yeah! I activate the trap Curse of Darkness! Now if a spell card is played, the controller of that card takes 1000 life points of damage!" said Clock

"Good thing old habits are hard to break, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I can destroy one card on the field, so I'll destroy your Curse of Darkness trap card!" I exclaimed

"Grr… I'll end my turn." Said Clock

_Clock LP 2800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I now sacrifice my Flamvell Archer to Advance summon my Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher in attack mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800) Now Neo, attack him directly!" I said

_Clock LP 1100/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"Now Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher, finish this duel now!" I said

_Clock LP 0/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Grrr… Take him and go…Our leader will sort out the both of you anyway." Said Clock

"Sorry Hanna. You little punk, sneaking up on me like that! How about we duel, fair and square and see who wins, huh?" exploded Kalin

"Ha! You should be more careful next time!" said Clock

"Why you little… Hanna you go ahead! I'm gonna settle this right here, right now!" Kalin exclaimed while he was cracking his knuckles.

_Uh-oh, this guy's in trouble. Oh well, I'll let him vent, besides, this guy deserves it._

"No problem." I said to Kalin

_Before I walked away, I said to the other guy_

"Good luck. You'll need it, not!" I exclaimed

_I headed up the stairs to try to find any other members of Team Black n' Blue. But I didn't see anyone, but when I got to the last room at the end of the hallway, I would be in for a big surprise._

_**Whew! Talk about a lot of pressure! You might think this if you were playing your video game just to get a few duels! Anyway, you guys know the drill. Please R & R!**_


	15. The Enforcers vs Team Black n' Blue 3

Chapter 14: The Enforcers vs. Team Black n' Blue pt. 3

_**Finally! Here's the last part of The Enforcers vs. Team Black n' Blue!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always.**_

_As I walked down the hallway, I was expecting someone to jump out at me to knock me out before I got to the leader, so I braced myself with a mirror force just in case. But when I got to the end of the hallway, I got the shock of my life._

"Hey, wait a second… Aren't you from the other team? Did everyone lose already…?" said a male voice, most likely a little boy's voice.

_The boy was about 3 feet tall. He was wearing a long brown jacket and he had brown hair to match._

"Then must mean you've made it to the leader… me, that is. I won't let the team down. Come on, let's duel!" said the kid

"You've got to kidding me! Kid, you're their leader?" I exclaimed

"Yes I'm their leader! And I have a name! It's Hiroyuki, not kid!" Hiroyuki exploded

"Whatever, just prepare to lose shrimp." I said

"Alright, but instead of the usual draw one card per turn, we'll draw 2 cards!" I said

"That special rule will make it easier to win this duel! Get ready shrimp!" I said

"Let's…" started Hiroyuki

"DUEL!" Hiroyuki and I exclaimed in unison

_Hiroyuki LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I'll set a monster! I'll also place 2 cards face down and end my turn." I said

_Hiroyuki LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I activate the spell card Hand Destruction! Now we both discard 2 cards from our hands and we draw 2 new cards from our deck! I'll discard Mad Reloader and Dark Mimic LV. 1!" said Hiroyuki

"I'll discard Flamvell Poun and Malevolent Nuzzler!" I exclaimed

"Now I summon Chainsaw Insect! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 0) Chainsaw Insect, attack her monster!" said Hiroyuki

_Hiroyuki LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"Now my Nimble Momonga's special ability activates! Not only do I gain 1000 life points, but I can also set one Nimble Momonga on the field!" I said

_Hiroyuki LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 5000_

"But thanks to Chainsaw Insect's special ability, you get to draw a card!" exclaimed Hiroyuki

"Gee, thanks for the card." I said as I drew

"I'll end my turn!" said Hiroyuki

_Hiroyuki LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 5000_

"My move! I summon Ally of Justice Nullifier to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) Now I activate the spell card Mage Power! Now my Nullifier gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell or trap card on my side of the field! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2200) So my Nullifier can gain another attack point boost, I'll place 2 cards face down. Now Nullifier attack his Chainsaw Insect!" I exclaimed

_Hiroyuki LP 2800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 5000_

"Now because you attacked my Chainsaw Insect, you get to draw another card." Said Hiroyuki

"I'll end my turn." I said

_This guy probably uses cards to help him draw the cards that could help him with his game. I'm really worried about that face-down on his field. I mean, what if that card is Magic Cylinder or something? Hang on a sec! If he uses cards that help him draw cards, then maybe, oh crap! He must have Exodia in his deck!_

_Hiroyuki LP 2800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 5000_

"My move! I'll activate not one, but two Upstart Goblins! Now you gain 1000 life points but I can draw a card!" said Hiroyuki

_Hiroyuki LP 2800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"You know, what's the point about playing a card that helps your opponent?" I asked

"So that I can activate this card, I now activate Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding a card, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field! Say good-bye to your Nullifier! Now I summon The Bistro Butcher! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000) Now attack her monster!" said Hiroyuki

"Good thing I always have a back up plan, I activate Kunai with chain! Now I can switch your monster into defense mode!" I exclaimed

"Then I'll end my turn." Said Hiroyuki

_Hiroyuki LP 2800/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"My move! I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000) Now I activate the equip spell, Fairy Meteor Crush! Now Neo gains a piercing ability! Now I flip summon Nimble Momonga! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 100) Neo, attack his butcher!" I exclaimed

_Hiroyuki LP 2100/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"Now Nimble Momonga, attack him directly!" I exclaimed

_Hiroyuki LP 1100/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"I'll end my turn!" I exclaimed

_Hiroyuki LP 1100/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"My move! I now activate Allure of Darkness. Now I can…" started Hiroyuki

"Draw 2 cards but you have to remove from play one dark attribute monster in your hand otherwise you have to discard your whole hand, I know!" I exclaimed

"Well, since you're so smart, do you know what Dark Eruption does?" asked Hiroyuki

"Of course! You can add a monster from your graveyard to your hand. The catch is that the monster has to be a Dark Attribute and it has to have 1500 or less attack points." I explained

"You got that right! I'll set a monster and end my turn." Hiroyuki said sounding a little defeated

_Hiroyuki LP 1100/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"My move! Now this duel's over! I summon Powered Tuner! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000) Now Neo the Magic Swordsman, attack his set monster!" I exclaimed

_Hiroyuki LP 400/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"Powered Tuner, finish this duel with Horned Ambush!" I exclaimed

_Hiroyuki LP 0/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 7000_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed while mimicking Jaden Yuki's winning pose.

"Aw man, I lost! You're pretty good. Everyone said I should be the leader 'cause I'm so strong, but… I'm not sure if I agree anymore. I hope everyone will believe me when I tell them how good you were. Anyway, I'm going home now, bye!" said Hiroyuki

_Hiroyuki then ran to the staircase, he was a good duelist, but his battle strategy was a little confusing. I hope he finds the flaw in his deck soon._

"I can't believe that he was the leader though." I muttered

_As I began to walk down the hallway, I noticed that Jack and Crow were coming up the stairs._

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"Hanna! You won?" asked Crow

"You bet!" I exclaimed

"Alright! After all that talk about how strong their leader was, I gotta tell ya, I was a little nervous. Wait a sec… Was that kid that just passed by their leader?" exclaimed Crow

"Age doesn't matter. Just skill. That's what dueling is all about. Especially here in the B.A.D. area." Said Jack

"That's true. We're all who we are today because of dueling. Okay, let's meet up with Kalin and Yusei and get back to the hideout." Said Crow

"Sounds good to me!" I said

_We met up with Yusei and Kalin on the ground floor, and walked back to the hideout. I hoped Kalin beat his opponent to a pulp, in a duel of course._

"Alright! Now we've got control of that area, too!" said Kalin

"Haha, yeah! I can't believe their leader was that little kid." Said Crow

"Hey, a leader is a leader, kid or not. He was pretty tough. But either way, you beat him Hanna, and that's all that matters!" exclaimed Kalin

"I…heard you got captured by some rival gang, Kalin. You okay?" asked Jack

"That little punk came out of nowhere and got me from behind! What a dirty trick! But I guess I would have to resort to tactics like that, too, if I was that bad at dueling!" said Kalin

"So did you go all out on him?" asked Yusei

"I beat him to a pulp alright…in a duel. Fair and square." Said Kalin

"Fair and square, eh?" said Crow

"What?" exclaimed Kalin

"Nothing, I just feel sorry for the guy. That's all. Getting beaten to a pulp by you in a duel definitely doesn't feel good, I'll tell ya that." Said Crow

"Hey, he attacked me first!" exclaimed Kalin

"Well more importantly we've conquered almost all of Satellite. But don't get cocky. It's not over yet." Said Jack

"Yeah. You're right. So what area are we goin' for next?" asked Crow

"Don't get ahead of yourself. First, we have to make sure we know our opponents." Said Yusei

"Yusei's right. I'll go stake out the next area tomorrow or something." Said Kalin

"Alright. Let's call it a day. Get some rest. You may not feel it right now, but your body's probably exhausted." Said Jack

"I'll let you know once we decide on our next opponent. I hope you're as stoked as I am!" exclaimed

"I know I am! We just have 2 more areas to conquer! I can't wait!" I said

"Glad to hear it!" exclaimed Kalin

_I went back to my own hideout, and boy was I in for a surprise._

"Hey Matt, I'm back!" I exclaimed

"Hey Hanna!" said Matt

_I immediately took a glance at my duel runner the frame was still Grey, but there were paint cans next to my runner._

"Matt, what's up with the paint cans?" I asked

"I bought them from the Duel Runner store nearby. I thought that maybe once you got back, you would want to work on your runner. So I got a few paint cans and a few paintbrushes." Said Matt

"At least you followed my advice from last time. Let's get working." I said

_I opened a couple of the cans of paint and began to work. Matt was beginning to help out himself. In about 20 minutes, the Duel Runner's paint job was finished. The main color was pink, which was my favorite color. We also added some orange to match Dawn's Sunrise Dragon, but it was the final detail that I was the most proud of. There were silver highlights running along the sides of the duel runner. The silver was to represent my real Signer dragon, Lunar Eclipse Dragon._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: I'm trying to install this one part into my duel runner but I have no idea how!**_

_**Matt: I wish I could help, but I don't anything about Duel Runners.**_

_**Sakura: Hey, wait a sec, is that Kuroe and Kameno! What are they doing at Crow's place?**_

_**Next, Flight of the Crimson Dragon: The Chase! Soar, Dawning Phoenix!**_

_**Sakura: Hang on Itsuki, we're on our way!**_

_**Done! Must I type this all the time? You know the drill, R & R!**_


	16. The Chase! Soar, Dawning Phoenix!

Chapter 15: The Chase! Soar, Dawning Phoenix!

_**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a bad case of Writers Block. But above and all, I have Chapter 15 ready!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as Always**_

_After a long night of painting my Duel Runner, it was finally ready for a test drive, okay, ALMOST ready._

"Any ideas on how to install the boosters?" I asked

"Sorry, but I'm not an expert on these kind of things. But how is it that you were able to install a CPU, engine, Feather, and a Balancer, but you can't install a Booster System?" said Matt

"Hey, who was the one who got fired from that job at the Mechanic?" I exclaimed

"Me." Sighed Matt

"Exactly! But I don't understand, I hooked up the wires, I read the instruction manual, and yet, the Booster System still won't operate!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, and if you can't get anything to work, or installed for that matter, then no one else can." Said Matt

"Maybe, but come to think about it, there is one person that could help." I said

"Who?" asked Matt

"His name is…" I started

"Hey Hanna." Said Yusei

"AHH! God, Yusei, You need to learn how to not sneak up on people like that!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, it's just that…huh? Hanna, is that a Duel Runner?" exclaimed Yusei

"You got me." I said

"Uh, Hanna, who's that?" asked Matt

"Oh, sorry. Matt I want you to meet Yusei. Yusei this is my best friend Matt." I said

"It's nice to meet you Matt." Said Yusei

"Likewise." Said Matt

"Um, Yusei, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure. What is it?" asked Yusei

"Well, I have a little trouble installing a part for my Duel Runner, and before I take it out for a spin, I wanted to install this part. Problem is, whenever I try to install the part, it doesn't show up on the screen as properly installed." I said

"Let's see. There's a short circuit right here to the connecting wires. Just put a circuit breaker near where the short circuit is, then it should properly install the new part." Said Yusei

"Why didn't I think of that?" I exclaimed

_I had a spare circuit breaker in my pocket in case my Duel Runner had a short circuit somewhere when I was going testing it out._

"Alright, now to see if this idea of yours worked Yusei." I said

_I checked the screen this I had modified in close relation to what I like and my personality. I ran a systems check, and there you have it folks, the booster system is online!_

"The circuit breaker was just what I needed! Thanks a million Yusei, I owe you one." I said

"No problem. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Crow came by earlier, and he said something about a practice duel or something." Said Yusei

"Thanks for giving me the message, I'll be there ASAP." I said

"No problem. I'll see you soon." Said Yusei

"See ya." I said

"So, the boosters are up and running." Said Matt

"Yeah. Hey Matt, want to see Lunar Eclipse and Sunrise fly?" I asked

"Sure!" exclaimed Matt

"Here, it's a spare helmet. And you might want to hold on tight." I said while I threw the helmet

_The helmet was modeled to be somewhat similar to my Duel Disk. That reminds me; I never mentioned what my duel disk looked like. My duel disk is modeled like a standard 5D'S duel disk, but instead of the main color being silver, it was pink. The gems were emerald green, main reason, emerald is my birthstone. The helmet for my Duel Runner was pink with a diamond shaped gem that was also emerald green._

"That's what they always say." Muttered Matt

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said

"Ready?" asked Matt

"You bet!" I exclaimed

"Let's do this!" we said in unison

_I tested my duel runner on the old highway. You wouldn't believe how much of a real obstacle course it turned out to be! The duel runner performed beautifully, and near the end, I was going to let Lunar Eclipse Dragon and Sunrise Dragon fly._

"Ready?" I asked

"Yep!" said Matt

"Here we go! _When the night comes to a close, the sun will rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon!_"I chanted

_I knew that it was only a hologram, but Sunrise Dragon looked like she was having the time of her life!_

"Alright, here we go! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine! Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_" I chanted

_When Lunar Eclipse Dragon ascended on the right of my Duel Runner, Sunrise Dragon and Lunar Eclipse Dragon roared at the exact same moment, and no matter how many times they roared in unison, it still made me feel really happy, almost like Sunrise and Lunar Eclipse were twins. They kind of were, Lunar Eclipse Dragon looked almost exactly like Sunrise Dragon, only its body was slimmer and the main color was silver. The chest area was also silver, and Lunar Eclipse Dragon's eyes were as blue as the endless sea. The only thing that was similar between the 2 dragons were the wings. They were the exact same shape and size. We got back to the base of the old highway in less than 2 minutes, a minute and 15 seconds to be exact._

"Whoa! This duel runner runs like a horse, and purrs like a kitten." I said

"You can say that again! That was pretty fast! I have never seen riding like that in my life! You could probably beat Hunter Pace!" exclaimed Matt

"Come on Matt, you know I'm Hunter Pace's biggest fan!" I exclaimed

"I know, but I'm stating my opinion." Said Matt

"Well, I better get going, Crow's waiting for me. I'll see you later!" I exclaimed

"See ya!" exclaimed Matt

_I rode to Crow's place on my Duel Runner, and I'm glad that I was wearing my Enforcer's outfit, the good news is, it doubled as a riding suit, that is until I could find a better outfit that could double as a riding suit. In no time at all, I finally arrived at Crow's place. But as soon as I arrived 2 Duel Runners rounded the corner and they almost crashed into me!_

"AHH! Hey, watch where you're driving!" I yelled

_Those 2 should be on Sector Securities' watch list._

"Hey Hanna!" exclaimed Crow

"Oh hi Crow." I said

"What's up? You look a bit out of it. Is somethin' wrong?" asked Crow

_I was about to tell him about the duel runners when he noticed what I was riding._

"Hanna! Is that a Duel Runner?" exclaimed Crow

"You got me." I said

_Just then Annie ran out of Crow's hideout._

"Crow! Something awful's happened! Itsuki's been kidnapped!" hyperventilated Annie

"What? Who kidnapped him?" exclaimed Crow

"I don't know… but they took him away on a duel runner!" said Annie

"Arg! I wonder where they went off to…" said Crow

"Crow! Listen, when I got here, I saw a couple of Duel Runners that were probably the one's that took Itsuki away." I said

"Back up! You saw Duel Runners that looked like the one's that took Itsuki away? Nice! Let's go after 'em! Annie, you stay here in the house!" said Crow

"Okay! Just bring Itsuki back!" said Annie

"Ready Crow?" I asked

"Oh you bet!" exclaimed Crow

_We immediately chased after them. My duel runner was built for speed, which meant, if a sharp corner came around, I'll turn it easily. It no time at all, we caught up._

"Hey you guys are from team Dirty Works! Give us Itsuki back!" exclaimed Crow

"Grrr! How'd they catch up to us?" exclaimed Kuroe

"It was easy; we just had to follow the sound of 2 ladies on Duel Runners." I said

"LADIES!" exclaimed Kuroe and Kameno

"HAHAHA!" Crow and I laughed

"Alright then Enforcers! I'm calling you punks out! Duel!" exclaimed Kuroe

"Hey, I'd be careful if I was you. Don't underestimate us!" said Kameno

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Crow

"Alright then, let's…" I started

"DUEL!" Kameno and I said in unison

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 4000_

"You're the challenger, you can go first." I said

"Thank you, I draw! Heh, I'll set a monster down in defense. I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! I'll set a monster. Now I'll place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 4000_

"Draw!" said Kameno

"Hold up! I activate the Thunder of Ruler trap card! Now you can't conduct your battle phase this round!" I said

"Grrr… I'll just have to set another monster and 2 more face-downs and end my turn." Said Kameno

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! I now sacrifice my Flamvell Baby to summon my Strong Wind Dragon! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000)" I said

"Hold it right there! I now activate the trap, Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack me this turn!" said Kameno

"That's what you think! I activate the trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now I have to give up 1000 life points, but I'm willing to pay that much to negate the activation of a trap and destroy it!" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3000/ Kameno LP 4000_

"Now moving on to the battle phase, Strong Wind Dragon, attack defense monster number 1!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but I activate my trap, Mask of Weakness! Now this card…" started Kameno

"Decreases the attack points of the attacking monster, namely my Strong Wind Dragon, by 700 points, I'm aware what the trap card does!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"Seeing that I don't have any other options, I'll have to end my turn." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! I activate the trap Jar of Greed! Now I can draw a card! I'll have to set a monster and 2 face-downs before I end my turn." Said Kameno

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! Nice! I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000) Twin-Sword Marauder, attack set monster number 2!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but I activate Waboku!" said Kameno

"My least favorite trap card! Now I can't destroy monsters on your side of the field, and all battle damage this round goes to zero. And thanks to that trap, I'll have to end my turn." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! I place a card face-down and end my turn." Said Kameno

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! I summon Powered Tuner! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000) Now I activate the equip spell, Big Bang Shot! Now this equip spell increases the attack points of one monster by 400 and in addition, I can give that same monster a Piercing effect, and I choose Powered Tuner! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000)" I said

"Hold it! I activate the trap Spirit Barrier! Now as long as I have monsters on my side of the field, then I don't take battle damage!" said Kameno

"Oh well, you'll have no monsters sooner or later, Strong Wind Dragon, attack Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise! (ATK: 600/ DEF: 2000)" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"Now Twin-Sword Marauder, attack Pyramid Turtle! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1400)" I said

"Now Pyramid Turtle's special ability activates, allowing me to special summon another Zombie-Type monster from my deck with 2000 or less Defense Points from my deck in attack mode, and I chose another Pyramid Turtle!" said Kameno

"Whatever, Twin-Sword Marauder can attack a second time whenever he battles a monster in defense mode. Twin-Sword Marauder, take out that turtle!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"And my turtle's special ability activates again, letting me take out another turtle!" said Kameno

"Dude, what is your deck made out of? Turtles and tadpoles?" I asked

"WHAT! How dare you insult turtles! You know that old story about the tortoise and the hare right?" said Kameno

"Of course! The crazy rabbit falls asleep and the tortoise wins the race, we all read that story when we were kids!" I exclaimed

"That's right, and my deck is made out of that same tortoise's cousins and brothers." Said Kameno

"To bad that turtle is going to become road kill! Powered Tuner attack his turtle!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"I'll end my turn." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! I now activate Call of the Haunted now I can bring back Pyramid Turtle! Next I'll set a card and end my turn!" said Kameno

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! Yes! I activate the spell card Shield Crush! Now I can destroy a defense position monster, so say adios to your set monster!" I exclaimed

"Not Emerald Tortoise!" exclaimed Kameno

"Now that I have that out of the way, Twin-Sword Marauder attack his turtle!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 4000_

"Strong Wind Dragon attack him directly!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 1600_

"Now Powered Tuner, Finish him off now! Attack with Horned Ambush!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 2300/ Kameno LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Hey you're not bad." Said Kameno

"Should have realized that back in our tag team duel." I said

"Grrr! We're not gonna forget this!" said Kuroe

"Don't forget who you're messin' with!" exclaimed Crow as Kuroe was running away

"You better go too, unless you want to know what we did to team Black N' Blue" I said while I was cracking my knuckles.

"H-hey, wait up!" yelled Kameno

_They both ran away like a couple of chickens. As soon as they went back into their hideout, Itsuki came out from his hiding place._

"Crow! Hanna! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Itsuki

"Are you okay?" asked Crow

"I'm fine! I knew you 2 would come and save me, so I wasn't scared at all!" exclaimed Itsuki

"Good. Let's go home." Said Crow

"Okay!" said Itsuki

_We were about to hop on our Duel Runners when Crow turned to talk to me._

"Oh yeah! Hanna, I was out for a walk earlier today and you wouldn't believe what I saw, 2 dragons! And they looked almost identical! I know you live near the Old Highway, so I was wonderin' if you saw them." Said Crow

"Sorry, but I didn't exactly see them." I said

"Oh well. Come on, let's head back." Said Crow

_I wasn't exactly lying when I said I didn't exactly see them, main reason: I was the one who summoned them. Crow was talking about Sunrise Dragon, and Lunar Eclipse Dragon. And I was glad he didn't notice me on my Duel Runner. My Duel Runner of course had a name, and I had thought of it when I was dueling. My Duel Runner's name is…Dawning Phoenix, named after my family, and Dawn._

_**To repeat what I said earlier, I'm really sorry about the long wait! Please Review, and I will gladly accept criticism too!**_


	17. The Enforcers vs Team Dirty Works pt1

Chapter 16: The Enforcers vs. Team Dirty Works pt.1

_**Here I am! And here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_We drove back to Crow's hideout after our run-in with Team Dirty Works. Those guys just never give up. Meanwhile back in the city…_

_Goodwin's P.O.V._

"Director, it appears that she isn't in Peru." Said Zigzix

_Sakura, where could you possibly be?_

"Excuse me director, if I may ask, did you check for her alias?" asked a purple-haired man.

_The man was about 3 feet tall. He had curly hair and 2 lines of red make-up in the eye area? Anyway, he looked like a runaway clown from the circus._

"We did, but if the Dark Signers get their way, then one key to winning this war would all but be lost." I said

"Well I have reason to believe that she is in the Satellite Sector." Said the man

"Lazar, why do you believe that Sakura is there of all places?" I asked

"She might have used her family connections in Peru just to throw us off." Said Lazar

"Then she is in more danger than we would have ever imagined." I said

"Shall I send word to the Sector Security officers positioned in the Satellite?" asked Lazar

"Yes, make sure she is found, and tell them about her alias, Hanna Avalon." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Hey Itsuki's back! I just knew you guys could do it!" exclaimed Annie

"Thanks for saving me back there!" exclaimed Itsuki

"No problem Itsuki." I said

"Come on, Itsuki!" exclaimed Annie

"Okay!" exclaimed Itsuki

"Don't go and get yourself caught like that again, all right?" asked Crow

"No problem! Besides, I know you guys'll come and save me again even if I do!" exclaimed Itsuki

_Both Annie and Itsuki ran out of Crow's hideout._

"Uh, but…Ahhh, forget it… Hanna, thanks for the help. We wouldn't have even been able to find them without you. Itsuki talks big, but I know he was scared to death. I'm just glad you were around to help!" exclaimed Crow

"Anytime Crow." I said

_Annie then came back inside._

"Oh yeah, Kalin came by earlier…I told him you guys were out, so he told me to tell you to come by the hideout when you get back. So for the record, I DID give you the message if anyone asks!" exclaimed Annie

_She ran out of Crow's hideout immediately after that._

"*Sigh* Doesn't anybody know how to relax around here?" asked Crow

"Maybe, maybe not. I just hope it's the maybe part." I said

"Well, I guess Kalin's waiting on us. Let's go on over to the hideout." Said Crow

"Sounds good to me! We'll get there a lot faster if we us our duel runners." I said

_Crow agreed with me and we got to the hideout in about 3 minutes, thank goodness Kalin was there, otherwise someone would have our heads, figuratively of course. Of course, that didn't stop him from being very angry at us._

"Hey, you're late, where have you two been?" asked Kalin annoyed

"Itsuki got kidnapped by Team Dirty Works. The two of us went off after 'em." Said Crow

"What? So that's why Annie looked so upset. Is Itsuki alright?" exclaimed Kalin

"Yeah, Hanna here saw 'em riding off on their Duel Runners. After that, we were able to catch up to 'em pretty quickly. He's outside playing now." Said Crow

"Well, that's good to hear. Grrr! I can't believe those Team Dirty Works punks! They're not gonna get away with this!" exclaimed Kalin

"Yeah, they went too far with this one!" exclaimed Crow

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking about who to go up against at out next turf battle. This makes things easy though. Dirty Works it is! Let's so crush those guys right now! Bring your 'A' game for this one! We've gotta make them pay!" exclaimed Kalin

"Alright! I'll get ready as quick as possible!" exclaimed Crow

"Hanna, you gotta hurry up and get ready, too! I'll go tell Jack and Yusei. Let me know when you're ready. I'll be waiting out front." Said Kalin

"Okay. I'll get ready ASAP!" I exclaimed

"Good." Said Kalin

_He said 'Bring your 'A' game for this one.' But can I really use it? Can I really use my Twilight Deck again? I'm so accustomed to my Flamvell Alliance Deck, that I might have gotten a little rusty with Twilight. But I need my 'A' game, so I need my Twilight deck for later._

"Kalin." I said

"You ready for our next turf battle?" asked Kalin

"More than ready, because I have my A plus game right here!" I exclaimed

"Alright! Let's move!" exclaimed Kalin

"Right!" I exclaimed

_We all walked to Dirty Works' hideout. I knew that I was ready for taking down a certain team, but I wasn't going to let my anger get the best of me._

"This is Dirty Work's Hideout! That's the hideout of those cowards! There'll be no holding back, clear?" said Kalin

"Let's just bust in there and take 'em out!" exclaimed Crow

"Yeah! Even if they hide, drag them out kicking and crush them! I'll go first! Jack and Yusei should be here soon, so you two stay here and fill them in on what's going on!" exclaimed Kalin as he entered Team Dirty Works' hideout.

"I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow, wait! *Sigh* Too late. Man, that birdbrain is as stubborn as a mule." I sighed

_Yusei and Jack arrived._

"Hanna, where are Kalin and Crow?" asked Yusei

"They went in as soon as we got here." I sighed

"Huh? They ran inside as soon as you got here?" exclaimed Jack

"They must still be mad about this morning." Said Yusei

"I'll say." I said

"I guess we'd better go help them before they hog all the glory for themselves." Said Jack

"Yeah, those two need to learn how to calm down a bit sometimes. When you get hotheaded like that, it's easy to fall into an enemy's trap like Kalin did last time." Said Yusei

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go check things out." Said Jack

"I'm with Jack on this one." I said

_Strange, there's no one here, but I don't think Kalin and Crow took them all out already. Hmmm… This is an old arcade game, but when you look around it, there's an area that's been hollowed out, a perfect place to hide someone or something. Now just one kick and bingo._

"AAHH!" yelled Kuroe

"Gotcha." I said

"What do you want? Hey! You're one of those punks from this morning! Attacking so soon? You guys are pretty impatient! Get your decks out! I'll duel ya right now!" exclaimed Kuroe

"That's fine with me, let's…" I started

"DUEL!" Kuroe and I said together

_Kuroe LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier in Attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800) I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn." Said Kuroe

_Kuroe LP 4000/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My move! I activate Double Summon! Now I can summon twice this turn! Kuroe, meet Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) and Jenis, Lightsworn Mender! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 2100)" I said

"Lightsworns? You're using a Lightsworn Deck?" exclaimed Kuroe

"Wrong! This is my Twilight Deck! Just because I use the Allies of Justice, doesn't mean that the deck I was using this morning is my only deck! Now back to the battle, Jain, attack his monster!" I said

_Kuroe LP 3400/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"My calculator on my duel disk must be off. I lost 600 life points instead of 300." Said Kuroe

"Your gear is fine! Jain's special ability kicked in. You see, when he battles a monster, he gains 300 attack points during the damage step. Now Jenis, attack him directly!" I said

_Kuroe LP 2900/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000_

"I'll place 2 cards face-down and activate the spell, Stray Lambs! Now I gain 2 Lamb Tokens! During the end phase, I have to discard the top 2 cards of my deck to the graveyard due to Jain's special ability. So I'll send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and Rinyan, Lightsworn Rouge to the graveyard. Now I can special summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 400) Now Jenis' special ability activates, when a Lightsworn monster's special ability activates, forcing me to discard a card activates, you take 500 life points of damage, while I gain 500 life points!" I said

_Kuroe LP 2400/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4500_

"My move! I'll set a monster and end my turn." Said Kuroe

_Kuroe LP 2400/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4500_

"Here we go! I sacrifice my Lamb Token to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600) My dragon gains 300 attack points for every Lightsworn in my graveyard with a different name. (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1600) Now Gragonith, attack his monster!" I exclaimed

_Kuroe LP 300/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4500_

"So it was Pixie Knight…But now, you're wide open! Jenis, finish him off!" I exclaimed

_Kuroe LP 0/ Hanna (Sakura) LP 4500_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Heh! We got much more efficient ways of dealing with punks like you than dueling. I think it's about time somebody fell into our little trap…" said Kuroe

"Trap? What trap? I'm not leaving until I get the info I need, so start talkin'!" I exclaimed

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you that there are traps set up in the next room?" said Kuroe

"Thanks for the info; I hope I'm not too late." I said

_I just hope I can get to the next room in time…_

_**El fin! I'm really sorry about the long wait! Next week I'll be on vacation so I might not update for a while, if I do… then I'll be lucky! You guys know the drill, please review…Oh! I almost forgot! There's a poll on my profile on how you guys want this story to go…I'll give you a hint, who's turbo dueling Kalin? Not Yusei. It's Sakura, and I need help! Please give me your opinion and fast! Summer's almost over! Now if you excuse me, I need to pack for my trip, see you next time duelists!**_


	18. The Enforcers vs Team Dirty Works pt2

Chapter 17: The Enforcers vs. Team Dirty Works pt.2

_**Here I am, once again! I'm lucky to be updating!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the next room. When I got there, I made it just in time._

"YUSEI! Watch out!" I exclaimed as I made a half head-dive half tackle to save Yusei from the falling rock trap that Dirty Works step up.

"What? Hanna, if it wasn't for you I'd be…Thank you." Said Yusei

"Don't mention it. Listen there are… traps all over… the place. Be careful." I panted

"Back up! There are a lot of traps set in the area, huh? I guess they were expecting us. We should let the others know. I'll go tell them, you stay here and keep an eye out for the enemy!" exclaimed Yusei

"Roger." I said as Yusei began to walk away.

"Hey I think I heard somebody set off one of our traps just now. Huh? You're still alive! How the heck did you escape? It took us forever to set it up, man! Oh well. Guess I'll have to finish you off with a duel!" exclaimed Kameno

"Sounds good to me! Let's…" I started

"DUEL!" Kameno and I said in unison

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ __Kameno LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I activate the field spell, Realm of Light! Now every time I discard a card from my deck, Realm of Light gains a Shine Counter and for every Shine Counter on Realm of Light, all Lightsworn monsters get 100 extra attack points. Next I'll summon Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1800) I'll place 1 card face-down, and during my end phase, I have to discard the top 2 cards of my deck to the graveyard. So I'll send Necro Gardna and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter to the graveyard and Realm of Light gains a Shine Counter. (SC: 1) Now Aurkus gains a power boost (ATK: 1300)" I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move! I set a monster. I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Said Kameno

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 4000_

"My move!" I said

"Hold up! I activate Tower of Babel! Now whenever someone activates a spell card, Towel of Babel gains a spell counter!" said Kameno

"Glad to see that my Twilight Deck has found a challenge, but enough talk, I sacrifice Aurkus to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel! (ATK: 2300- 2400/ DEF: 200) Now her special ability activates, whenever I tribute summon a Lightsworn to summon Celestia, she gains the ability to destroy any 2 cards on the field at the cost of discarding 4 cards from my deck. So I discard the top 4 cards in my deck to the graveyard. So I send Ehren, Lightsworn Monk, Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior, Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner, and Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to the graveyard to destroy your monster and that face-down! Now Realm of Light gains another Shine Counter! (SC: 2) Now I special summon Judgment Dragon! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2600) Now, Judgment Dragon, attack him directly!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 1000_

"Celestia, end this duel with Vanquishing Light!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Kameno LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Humph! I can't believe my plan failed. Get out of here!" exclaimed Kameno

"Don't need to tell me twice, and you might want to think twice before you mess with this girl!" I exclaimed

_I ran out of the bowling alley into the room that I originally started in, and now, the final battle is about to begin._

_**I'm done! To answer some of your questions, Yes, I'm going to put Dawn into this story sometime soon! So don't think I won't, because I will. Please review, and answer my poll, I will accept all answers and reviews. And I know this is my shortest chapter ever, I just got lucky with my draw back in Reverse of Arcadia, so sue me.**_


	19. The Enforcers vs Team Dirty Works pt3

Chapter 18: The Enforcers vs. Team Dirty Works pt.3

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! I wanted to keep everyone happy before I went away for vacation, and I won't be back until September. :-( So I wrote a few chapters ahead of time, so I'll be posting them as soon as possible before Wednesday afternoon. So please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_I reached the end of the hallway and believe it or not, the leader of Team Dirty Works was waiting for me, and I was hoping mad at this particular duel gang, mad enough to unleash my psychic powers._

"Hey! You're in The Enforcers, ain't ya? I heard all about what you did to some of my crew." Said Ida

"So what?" I said

"Don't think you can just bust into somebody's hideout like that and get away with it! Bring it on!" exclaimed Ida

"Alright then, let's…" I started

"DUEL!" Ida and I said in unison

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Ida LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Flamvell Dragnov in attack mode! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 200) I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Said Ida

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Ida LP 4000_

"My move! I activate Double Summon, which means I can summon twice this turn! Meet Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) Next off, I summon to the field, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) Now I activate the field spell, Luminous Spark! Now all light monsters gain 500 attack points while they lose 400 defense points! Lyla (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 0) Jain (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 800) Now Jain, attack Dragnov! And now Jain gains 300 attack points due to his special ability! Jain (2600)" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 4000/ Ida LP 2500_

"Now my Dragnov's special ability activates, now you take 500 points of damage!" exclaimed Ida

_H__anna (Sakura) LP 3500/ Ida LP 2500_

"Well, I still have one attack left, Lyla, attack him directly!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3500/ Ida LP 300_

"I'll end my turn, but before that happens, I have to discard a few cards from my deck to the graveyard. So I'll discard Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, Ehren, Lightsworn Monk, and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon thanks to Lyla. Now I discard Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast thanks to Jain. Now I special summon from my graveyard, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 300) Now my turn really ends." I said

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3500/ Ida LP 300_

"My move! I set a monster and end my turn." Said Ida sounding defeated

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3500/ Ida LP 300_

"My move! And this is your last; I summon my favorite Lightsworn, Jenis, Lightsworn Mender! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 2100) Now she gains a much needed power boost thanks to Luminous Spark! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1700) Lyla, attack his set monster!" I exclaimed

_H__anna (Sakura) LP 3500/ Ida LP 300_

"Lava Dragon, huh? Oh well, time to finish this duel! Jenis, finish this duel with Healing Wave Blast!" I exclaimed

_Hanna (Sakura) LP 3500/ Ida LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Grrr! And I worked so hard on my team…" said Ida

"Hanna." Said Yusei

"Yusei!" I exclaimed

"So you defeated their leader, huh? Looks like we've taken this area, too, then." Said Yusei

"What about the others? Did they handle the, you-know-what? And are they okay?" I asked

"Don't worry, everyone else is fine. Kalin and Crow handled the trap really well. And I own my safety to you, thank you." Said Yusei

"Yusei, you don't have to thank me, after all, we are friends." I said

_I felt heat rush to my face, I mean…wait a minute? Heat rushing to my face? Do I… Do I have feelings for Yusei?_

"Well, I know we're friends, but I still just wanted to say thanks." Said Yusei

"Well, we sure do have a lot of great friends, don't we Yuse?" I said

"Yeah, that's for sure. Hey, let's meet up with everybody else and get back to the hideout." Said Yusei

"Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed

_A few minutes later…_

"Alright! Another day, another victory! But it's too soon to get complacent yet. We have one more area to conquer. Downtown, they're the last duel gang that's out there, also the toughest, ready?" asked Kalin

_We all nodded our heads in agreement_

"Then let's get to work!" exclaimed Kalin

"We're almost there, though!" exclaimed Crow

"It was a long battle…Do you really think we can conquer all of Satellite?" said Jack

"Heh, are you kiddin'? We've got it sewn up!" exclaimed Crow

"Of course! We did come all this way just to lose at the very end! Our final turf battle is tomorrow!" exclaimed Kalin

_Satellite… New Domino City, 2 sides of a coin. One side full of happiness and riches, the other full of poverty and sorrow. To think that I would experience these sides of this very same coin firsthand. I need to tell them the truth one of these days, but not today. First things first, I need to get back to my hideout, and of course get some rest._

_**Done! Man 2 updates in one day! Am I crazy or what? Most people say I'm crazy, but I'm something else. Please review and answer my poll. I will accept any review and answer.**_


	20. The Past Revealed

Chapter 19: The Past Revealed

_**Here's Chapter 19! I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual**_

"Hey Matt, I'm back!" I exclaimed

"Hey Sakura!" exclaimed Matt

"Uh, Matt… What's that?" I asked

_I pointed to a letter on the table_

"I don't know, I didn't see it." Said Matt

"Let's find out." I said

_The letter was a simple white envelope with sealing wax on it. The seal was shaped like a spider. The letter read, 'If you value your life, then return to the city where you both belong.'_

"Uh-oh." I said

"What's 'uh-oh' Sakura?" said Matt

"Someone here in the Satellite knows that we're both from the city." I explained

"That's not good." Said Matt

"Tell me about it." I said

"How did anyone find out about our secret?" asked Matt

"You're telling me! I didn't tell a soul!" I exclaimed

"Then who could have found out?" wondered Matt

"I don't know." I said

"Hey Sakura, you never told me about that tattoo of yours." Said Matt

"Okay, ONE: It's not a tattoo! TWO: If I tell you what this mark means, promise that you won't tell a soul, not even your mom and dad." I said

"Promise." Said Matt

"Alright, about 3 years ago, Dawn was murdered by the hands of Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement. What you don't know is that he was trying to kill me instead of Dawn." I said

"WHAT! He was trying to kill you!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah, but 3 years before the incident, I was in a near death experience. I was in the car with my dad when that other car collided with dad's car. I don't know what happened to the other guy, but I was the only one who survived. The doctors said that it was a miracle that I had survived, and they told me that it was close too; I had lost a lot of blood then. They said maybe another pint would have killed me. Anyway, back to the subject. Sayer shot Dawn in an artery near her heart. Five minutes afterwards, she was dead. Five more minutes later, I was at home when my arm began to burn. When the burning subsided, this mark appeared on my arm." I said

"Whoa! That's… cool. As in really cool!" said Matt

"You, think its cool?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Matt

"Anyway, not long after that, Sayer came by mistaking me for Dawn. I threatened him by calling Sector Security and letting out the dogs, but those were both bluffs, besides, I'm scared and allergic to dogs.(1)" I said

"You're scared of dogs!" exclaimed Matt

"I am! And I don't want to talk about how I got my fear of dogs, okay!" I exclaimed

"Okay, Okay. Lighten up." Said Matt

"Anyway, when summer vacation rolled around, I went to Peru to visit my step-brother. I remember it like it was yesterday…" I started.

_*Flashback 1*_

"_Sakura be careful when you climb those rocks. There are some areas that are a little steep." Said the man_

_The man was about 6 foot 6. He had South American features, long black hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a top the somehow resembled armor, and he was wearing pants and a belt with the letter B on it._

"_Don't worry about me Greiger, I'll be fine." I said _

"_Are you sure?" asked Greiger_

"_Sure I'm sure. If you want to be an archaeologist, you got to get out of the library. (2)" I said_

"_Oh alright, just be careful." Said Greiger_

"_No problem. I'll see you later." I said_

_I walked a few feet when the ground began to rumble. At first I thought it was an earthquake, so I looked for the nearest ditch or something. I found a cave but when I went inside, the cave's entrance was sealed shut by an avalanche of rocks._

"_No point getting out this way. I guess I'll have to find another exit or something." I said_

_I walked down the cave for a while looking for an exit, I found something later but it wasn't an exit._

"_What the hell is this place? It looks like a temple, but how is it possible that a temple this big could be in this cave?" I wondered_

_Just then my mark began to glow and a dragon-like shape began to glow on the ground._

"_What the heck is going on here?" I exclaimed_

"_**You have come." **__Said a voice_

"_Who are you, and what do you mean by 'I have come'?" I asked_

"_**Forgive me. But I cannot answer all of your questions at this point. But I can tell you about the mark on your arm.**__" Said the voice_

"_My mark? You mean the mark that looks like a wing?" I asked_

"_**Yes. You see, you are a Signer, a chosen duelist to fight against the darkness.**__" Said the voice_

"_A chosen duelist? Now hold it! I might be the daughter of a Pro Duelist, but a warrior of some sorts! I must be dreaming!" I exclaimed_

"_**This is not a dream. You are one of the 3 Signers that have awakened their powers. One is a psychic duelist; the other can travel to the Spirit World. You have a unique power, but only half of that power has been unleashed.**__" Said the voice_

"_Hold it! What do you mean by 'half'? There's something more?" I asked_

"_**Yes. In your school, Duel Academy, I believe, you're known as the Twilight Princess. Allow me to tell you a story. 5000 years ago, there was a great battle between the light and the darkness, or rather, the Signers and the Dark Signers. When 5 dragons combined their power, they formed me, the Crimson Dragon. Even with my power, we were no match for the darkness, that is, until one of the Dark Signers realized what she was doing was wrong. She walked away from the darkness and 2 new dragons were born. One dragon with the power of the sun, the other with the power of the moon, and the Dark Signer sided with the Signers. **_

_**In the final battle, the Dark Signers bribed the former Dark Signer to come back, promising what could happen if she stayed loyal to whom she really was. She replied, 'No, I won't go back. I know my place, and I know where I belong. I lost a family when I was young, and I joined for the false promise of seeing them again. I know better now. There isn't a power in this world that can bring back the dead, and I was the one who fell for a fool. I'll fight for the Dragon Star, and I'll fight for my new family! I won't be a part of the darkness anymore!'**_

_**The mark that she already had, the Dark Signer mark, merged with the Signer mark that I gave her. Her mark became a heart, and she became the Twilight Signer, a Signer with the powers of both the Light and the Darkness. The Signers were victorious, but Ancient Fairy Dragon was taken prisoner. The Earthbound Immortals were then sealed away, in what is now a tourist destination, the Nazca Lines.**__" Said the Crimson Dragon_

"_One word, wow. All of that really happened?" I asked_

"_**Yes, and I have reason to believe that you are the Twilight Signer. You were in a near-death experience as a young child, correct?**__" asked the Crimson Dragon_

"_Yeah, I was in a car accident when I was 10. The doctors said that it was a miracle that I survived. But I lost my father that day, but before the ambulances arrived, he gave me something." I said_

_*Flashback 2*_

"_Sakura, guard these… cards with your… life. Make sure… no one finds… them." Said Aster_

"_But dad, I can't… lose you." I said_

"_Sakura… you're strong. You can… handle this. Your…mother would… have been… proud." Said Aster_

'_I think I must have lost consciousness. When I was aware of everything again, I was in the hospital with machines hooked up to me, and there were 2 cards next to me. They were Sunrise Dragon and Lunar Eclipse Dragon. But, I was okay.'_

_*End Flashback 2* _

"_I gave Sunrise Dragon to Dawn, and I kept Lunar Eclipse in my deck." I said_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" yelled Greiger_

"_Greiger! Is that you?" I yelled_

"_**I must leave. Sakura, remember, A new day dawns, with the power of hope. And the sun and moon are the embodiments of this power.**__" Said the Crimson Dragon_

"_Wait!" I yelled_

"_Sakura! Thank goodness you're okay!" exclaimed Greiger_

"_Greiger! Of course I'm okay! I wouldn't just rashly jump into danger without a plan!" I exclaimed_

"_Good point. Let's go, Annie and Max are worried about you." Said Greiger_

_*End Flashback 1*_

"So that basically sums up how I know the legend of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers." I said

"So this Twilight Signer, maybe it's you! You have a Twilight Deck, so maybe it's you!" exclaimed Matt

"Just because I have a Twilight Deck, doesn't mean that I'm this Twilight Signer girl. Besides, I don't think I have a Dark Signer mark. If I did, well… I don't know." I finally admitted

"What do you mean by 'you don't know?'" asked Matt

"I don't know what a Dark Signer exactly is. I know that Kalin's going to become one in a few years. But until then, I have no idea what a Dark Signer is." I said

"Hold it! Remember that night when we dueled Annie and Itsuki." Exclaimed Matt

"Yeah." I said

"You had a bad feeling in your gut, and your mark glowed. Maybe it's the same reaction with the Dark Signers!" exclaimed Matt

"It's possible. I just hope we can find out sooner or later." I said

"*YAWN* Well, I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep." Said Matt

"Yeah, reminiscing on the past has worn me out. Besides, Kalin told me that we going to tackle the Downtown area tomorrow. I need my sleep." I said

"Alright then, night." Said Matt

"Night." I said

_That evening…_

_Where am I? What is this place? It… It looks like an old research facility. Maybe this is the old reactor._

"Surrender, it'll be easier for all of us." Said a male voice

"N-never! You said you wanted a test, well you got one! My move! I activate Double Summon! Now this card allows me to summon twice this round! So first, I sacrifice Dread Hero- Doom Lord to summon Dread Hero- Dasher! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1000)" said the female

_That looks like Destiny Hero- Dasher, just more sinister looking, and…evil._

"Now I activate the field spell, Closed Forest! Now all monsters on the field gain attack points equal to the number of monsters in the graveyard! But these Dread Hero's won't be sticking around, I sacrifice Dread Hero- Dasher and Dread Hero- Defender to advance summon, EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CUSILLU! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400) And since I'm so good at math, Cusillu gains 300 attack points thanks to my Closed Forest field spell! (ATK: 3100/ DEF: 2500) Now Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Roman directly!" said the female

_Roman LP 0/ Female LP 1000_

"And that's a rap!" exclaimed the female

"Heh, I didn't expect any less." Said Roman

_I followed the voices, I saw an older man with white hair, and he was obviously an old man. He was 6 foot 3 and had red markings on his face. His sclera, the white of his eyes, was black instead of white. He was wearing a black shirt with a weird design. But the design was what caught me off guard. The design on his outfit was the exact same design as the design on Matt's cloak when he was a Shadow Drone, only instead of silver, the design was magenta. The female was wearing an identical outfit, the only differences were that the outfit had yellow highlights instead of magenta and instead of pants, she was wearing a knee-length skirt. She was about the same height as Kalin, she had a red marking that looked like a triangle on the right side of her face. Her sclera was also black. She had pink hair and was wearing a black hair ribbon to keep her bangs out of her face, but why did she look so familiar?_

"And why is that!" exclaimed the female

"You are the daughter of Aster Phoenix of that Pro Duelist who perished in that car crash, are you not?" asked Roman

_That cannot be me, unless… am I crazy? That just can't be Dawn! Can it?_

"Yeah, that's me, Dawn Phoenix." Said Dawn

_Dawn! You-you're alive! But it isn't possible! I know what I saw!_

"Dawn, I know that you're supposed to be dead, but you've been resurrected as a Dark Signer for a reason, do you know what that reason is?" asked Roman

"I do, it's to get revenge on the person who killed me." Said Dawn

_Who killed her? Then that means, she's after Sayer! No, please, no more! I've seen enough!_

"*GASP*! Ugh, someone ever heard of curtains? Oh, right, I was the one who built this place. *Sigh* Matt's still asleep, I need to head out anyway, I need to think, and riding my duel runner is the only thing that can help me at this point." I said

_I rode out on my duel runner for a while now, hoping that I could get that vision out of my head, but no matter how hard I tried, the words came back into my head._

_To get revenge on the person who killed me…_

"Get out of my head!" I exclaimed

_To get revenge on the person who killed me…_

"I said, GET OUT!" I screamed

_I then heard the sound of a police siren approaching._

"Damn it! It's Sector Security!" I exclaimed

"THIS IS SECTOR SECURITY! PULL OVER AT ONCE!" said the Security Officer

"Not like I have a choice." I muttered

_I immediately went off the old highway, and encountered what would be Yusei's least favorite Sector Security Officer._

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Sakura Phoenix. Goodwin has his hands full looking for you, so why don't you come along like a good girl, back to the city." Said the officer

"Sorry, but I don't take requests from officers that don't introduce themselves first." I said

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm Officer Trudge." Said Trudge

"Oh I will… If you can beat me in a Turbo Duel." I said

"Really? And who made you the boss?" asked Trudge

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Here's the deal, I win and to quote a friend, stay a free bird. However, if I lose, then I'll come back to the city." I said

"Sir, this violates Article…" started a Security Officer

"What's in it for me?" asked Trudge

"Simple, If you take me back to the city, I'll make a cover story, saying something like I was heading to Peru to visit my step-brothers and step-sister, and some 'wise guy' snuck up behind me and took me to the Satellite Sector, where you found and apprehended him, which in turn lead to a brave and daring rescue to find me. A story like that would promote you to Sergeant, maybe even higher." I said

"Sir!" said the Security Officer

"Shut up! You've got yourself a duel." Said Trudge

"Alright, I'm activating the Speed World field spell!" I exclaimed

_Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standing by._

"Riding Duel…" started Trudge

"ACCELERATION!" we said at the same time

_**Card Stats**__:_

_Dread Hero- Doom Lord_

_Type: Warrior_

_Level: 3_

_Attribute: Dark_

_ATK: 600/ DEF: 800_

_Effect: Once per turn, if this card is in face-up attack position, you can remove from play 1 monster your opponent controls. If you use this effect, then this is the only monster that can attack this turn. The removed from play monster is returned to the field in defense position after your second standby phase after activation. This card name is treated as 'Destiny Hero'._

_**Dread Hero- Dasher**_

_**Type: Warrior**_

_**Level: 6**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Effect: By tributing a monster on your side of the field, this card gains 1000 ATK and DEF until your opponent's next end phase. If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points. If this card attacks, change it to defense position at the end of the damage step. This card name is treated as 'Destiny Hero'.**_

_Dread Hero- Defender_

_Type: Warrior_

_Level: 4_

_Attribute: Dark_

_ATK: 100/ DEF: 2700_

_Effect: When this card is face-up on the field, if there is another 'Dread Hero' monster, then this is the only card you can attack. This card name is treated as 'Destiny Hero'._

_***PREVIEW***_

_**Trudge: When I win this duel, its back to the city for you!**_

_**Sakura: As if! This duel isn't over until the last card is played!**_

_**Next time on Flight of the Crimson Dragon… Emissary of Fire, Flamvell Uruquizas! This is one duel I can't afford to lose, Riding Duel, Acceleration!**_

_**(1) This is a true story, a dog once tripped me over, and I had to go to the hospital and get at least a million stitches! I was afraid of dogs ever since.**_

_**(2) A quote from Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Good movie**_

_**El fin! The dog story is really embarrassing… Please review, and don't laugh about my irrational fear. (Sorry, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) **_


	21. Emissary of Fire, Flamvell Uruquizas

Chapter 20: Emissary of Fire, Flamvell Uruquizas

_**Me: Hey guys! I'm back!**_

_**Sakura: You say that every time!**_

_**Me: What? Can't I help it if I can't think of something original to say?**_

_**Sakura: Maybe… or you could get this chapter started!**_

_**Me: Fine! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of its characters, now enjoy!**_

"Riding Duel…" started Trudge

"ACCELERATION!" Trudge and I said at the same time

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"You know what they say, ladies first, here goes!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Talk about a good hand! I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) I'll place 3 cards face down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"My move!" exclaimed Trudge

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I summon out Gate Blocker in Defense Mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000) I'll end my turn." Said Trudge

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"What the heck! My speed counters are stuck in the pit stop! What's going on?" I exclaimed

"Whenever my Gate Blocker is out on the field, you can't gain any speed counters during your standby phase." Exclaimed Trudge

"Well that's good to know, I activate the speed spell, Overboost! Now I gain 4 speed counters, but at the end of my turn, they become one." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Now I activate my trap, jar of greed! Now I can draw a card! For my next trick, I activate the speed spell, Double Summon! By removing 3 speed counters, I can summon twice this round!" I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Trudge, meet Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200), And Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)! Normally I would activate Cyclone Creator's special ability, but I don't have any cards in my hand, and you don't have any cards on your field, so it's plan B. I tune my Cyclone Creator to my Unknown crusher to Synchro Summon, _Forces of Fire hear my call, let loose thy flames, your princess calls! Synchro Summon! Emissary of Fire, Flamvell Uruquizas! _(ATK: 2100/ DEF: 400)" I chanted

"So what? All I see is a synchro monster." Said Trudge

"Laugh all you want, but I now activate Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring back, Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator! Now I activate my face down speed spell, and it goes by the name of Silver Contrails! By giving up 3 Speed Counters, one monster on my side of the field gains 1000 attack points, and I choose Flamvell Uruquizas! (ATK: 3100/ DEF: 400)" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"What was the point in that? If you gave that card to you Garadholg or Cyclone Creator, you would have won the duel!" exclaimed Trudge

"Oh I know what I'm doing. Uruquizas, attack that troublesome Gate Blocker!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Trudge LP 2900 SPC: 2_

"Hey, why did I lose life points?" exclaimed Trudge

"Did I forget to mention Flamvell Uruquizas' special ability? I guess I failed to mention that he has a piercing ability, not only that, but he gains 300 attack points every time he deals damage to you! (ATK: 3400/ DEF: 400) And I'm going to stay a free bird, you were thinking about your promotion so much, that you failed to see beyond my deck and strategies." I said while I turned my Duel Runner 90 degrees

"And this is where it ends, Garadholg, Cyclone Creator, attack Trudge directly!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Trudge LP 0 SPC: 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"How is it possible that I was defeated by you! You were probably given the best cards by you father." Said Trudge

_That got me mad, I walked over to him, and held him up by the collar._

"Listen Trudge, a lot of people used to believe since I was Aster Phoenix's daughter, I was given the best cards! The only person that I ever dueled was Dawn, but when we both entered Duel Academy, we had to duel in order to get into the school. The cards that Dawn used were my father's; the Destiny Heroes, and I used a Twilight Deck; composing mainly of Lightsworns. Some of the cards in my Twilight Deck were from a structure deck, but I earned my own money to buy the cards in the deck! It took a while, but eventually, people found that just because my father was a great duelist, doesn't mean I'll be just as good, and the way I dueled was proof of my reasons.

When Dawn passed away, I kept father's deck to at least remind me of the times that I had with her. And that's when I built a new deck with the Flamvells and Allies of Justice. The only people I wouldn't even think about losing to are people like you, and other Psychic Duelists, so think about how you're going to get that promotion Trudge, because you definitely won't get one with your attitude. Oh yeah, thanks for the Turbo Duel, I needed the practice." I said

"You won't get away with this!" exclaimed Trudge

"I already did copper. See ya, good luck with your boss!" I said sarcastically

_In a few short hours, I would be facing off against the final duel gang, and little did I know, there was going to be more than a safer Satellite Sector. To quote an old expression, 'We won the battle, but the war was yet to come'._

_**Me: So how did you like that?**_

_**Sakura: The look on Trudge's face was priceless! I can't stop laughing!**_

_**Me: Okay, while we're trying to take our anti-laughing pills, I'll run the preview.**_

_***PREVIEW***_

_**Sakura: Were almost there, we've almost conquered all of Satellite!**_

_**Kalin: No reason to hold back now, we didn't come all this way to lose at the very end!**_

_**Sakura: Yusei!**_

_**Yusei: Sakura, Kalin, you need to take on the leader, don't worry about me!**_

_**Sakura: Are you kidding me? I won't let you go, even if it means the end of my life!**_

_**Next time on Flight of the Crimson Dragon, The Enforcer's final stand! **_

_**Sakura: Hang in there Yusei!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Me: So did you like that preview?**_

_**Sakura: I know I did! I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Me: You know it! This is probably going to be my favorite chapter!**_

_**Sakura: Really?**_

_**Me: Yep! And please review, I will also accept criticism **_


	22. The Enforcers Final Stand

Chapter 21: The Enforcer's Final Stand

_**Me: Alright! We're all the way up to chapter 21 here folks!**_

_**Sakura: Wow, a real achievement, now can we get on with it!**_

_**Me: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and just do the disclaimer already! Please?**_

_**Sakura: Okay, sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's or any of its characters, now enjoy!**_

"Hi Matt!" I exclaimed

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was worried that you got into some trouble with the Dark Signers!" exclaimed Matt

"Oh, I got into some trouble alright, it was so scary, it was so horrifying, it was terrifying, petrifying!" I exclaimed with some sarcasm in my voice.

"What happened?" exclaimed Matt

"I got into a turbo duel with Sector Security." I said smug

"Sakura Avalon Phoenix! When I get my hands on you, I'll…!" exclaimed Matt

"Matt, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to get going, Kalin told everyone to meet him near the downtown district before the final turf battle." I said

"Then you better get going, good luck." Said Matt

"Thanks, I'll need it." I said

_A few minutes later in the Downtown District…_

"Okay Enforcers, let's do this!" exclaimed Kalin

_I saw the occasional duelist slipping into the shadows as we walked into the Downtown District. We all glanced in different directions._

"Peek-a-boo, I see you." Said Kalin

_Then all the members of the duel gang came out from nowhere._

"Don't look now guys, but I think they got us surrounded." Said Crow

"Hahahaha, these are the odds I like, after all, where's the fun when there's no challenge to it? Let's Duel!" said Kalin

_We all split up._

"Eeny, meeny, maniee, mo. Catch a duelist, by the toe." Said Crow

"And if he hollers, let him go 'cause Twin-Sword Marauder's joining the show!" exclaimed Jack

_His opponent's life points went to zero_

"Gotcha, hook, line, and sinker!" exclaimed Jack

"Looks like you fell a little short of your goal. Nice catch!" exclaimed Kalin

"Looks can kill, or that's what they say. But now, I got you." I said

"Looks like you gang is finished." Said Yusei

"Well, I'm a one gang army, pal." Said the leader

"Then I guess it's time you and me went to war. There's no escaping this battle now." Said Yusei

"You seriously want a war? Well now you got a tug of war! Don't worry if you don't know the rules." Said the leader

"Hold up!" yelled Yusei

"You'll get the hang of it. Don't fall." Said the leader

"A lot down, one leader to…!" I said

_I then saw a vision, of Yusei falling to his death._

"AAHH!" yelled Yusei

"Yusei!" yelled Crow

"No, Yusei!" I yelled

"Yusei!" yelled Jack

"AAHH!" yelled Yusei

_Just then, a duel cuff grabbed Yusei's wrist_

"Hang on, Yusei!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin!" exclaimed Yusei

"I got you." Said Kalin

_Just then the rail broke._

"They need help, I have no choice. I activate the spell, Transcendent Wings!" I exclaimed

_Just then, a pair of wings emerged on my back, I had done this a million times before, and I know this time, I'm doing this to save 2 friends!_

"Kalin! Listen that rail won't hold us! Just let go, you have to…" started Yusei

"No way! Yusei, we're bros. If you fall then I'm falling with you! Now quit hanging around and climb!" exclaimed Kalin

_I grabbed onto the rope. Kalin had a look of surprise on his face, after all, it wasn't every day you saw a girl with wings._

"In my case, climb up so my wings can take a break!" I exclaimed

"Kalin, Hanna, thank you." Said Yusei

"Save it." Said Kalin

"Now hurry up and climb! Transcendent Wings won't hold much longer, I'd say 4 minutes tops!" I exclaimed

_2 minutes later…_

"You need to go on a diet Yusei, you've been eating too many egg witches." Said Kalin panting as he pulled Yusei up

"That was way too close for comfort." I said

"Thanks you guys, I owe ya." Said Yusei

_Kalin and I gave Yusei a thumbs-up sign. But the leader was getting away._

"You'll never kick me out of my turf!" exclaimed the leader

_The door burst open, with the leader on the receiving end._

"Way to go, Jack!" exclaimed Crow

"And that's the last of them." Said Jack

"Guys, that's it! We did it!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow's right, we're the top duelists in the Satellite!" exclaimed Kalin

"There's no one left." Said Crow

"Yep." Said Yusei

"Guess we fight ourselves now." Said Jack

_We all laughed after that joke._

"That'll be the day." Said Yusei while we were still laughing

"I got Yusei first." Said Jack

"In your dreams Jack." Said Yusei

"Yeah, besides everyone knows that Yusei will beat you first!" I exclaimed

"Then it looks like we need to find ourselves a new enemy!" exclaimed Kalin

_We did it! We conquered all of the Satellite, but back in the city, my identity was made known._

_Sayer's P.O.V._

"Sayer?" asked a woman in an Arcadia Movement Uniform

_The woman had chestnut brown hair, and I hate to say it, she was Sayer's right hand woman._

"Seria, what is it?" I asked

"We have confirmation of a Psychic Duelist in the Satellite Sector." Said Seria

"Do you have video footage?" I asked

"Yes, I'll put it up on screen." Said Seria

'Seria showed me footage of your average 16 year old but that wasn't what caught me off guard, I recognized the girl immediately.' I thought

"I found you Sakura Phoenix." I said

"Sir, should we try to recruit this girl?" asked Seria

"I'll go to the Satellite personally. While I'm gone, you're in charge." I said

_Let the hunt begin…_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"*Gasp!* He's coming." I said

"Sakura! You're awake, who's coming?" asked Matt

"Sayer…" I said

_**Me: Done!**_

_**Sakura: I can't believe that nutcase! Wait 'til I get a piece of him!**_

_**Me: Calm down Sakura, anyway, please review and I make sure that Sayer doesn't find you.**_

_**Sakura: Thanks, I think.**_

_**Me: No problem**_


	23. The Fall of the Enforcers

Chapter 22: The Fall of The Enforcers

_**Me: And we are back with a new chapter, folks!**_

_**Sakura: Ode the joy. And what's with the chapter name?**_

_**Me: I'll give you a hint; all good things must come to an end, in this case, Kalin going power-hungry.**_

_**Sakura: Wait a minute! Is this the part where Kalin becomes a Dark Signer?**_

_**Me: Not exactly, but you're close.**_

_**Sakura: Oh, in that case, sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of it's characters, now please enjoy!**_

_Only a day passed since we took down the last duel gang, and Satellite became a safer place to be. The only problem was, Kalin had other plans for us. He told all of us to meet up in the Downtown district, where new plans would be made._

"Now listen up Enforcers! The Satellite is finally a safe place, but we can't let up now! We can't let the gangs regroup, so we have a new mission, and that's to go out and destroy every duel disk we can find." Said Kalin

"*Yawn* Here we go." Said Crow

_I didn't like the sound of those words. We made our move that very evening, when we saw two people with duel disks on their left arms. They split up so we all went after them. Crow, Yusei, and Jack went one way, while I went the other. Little did I know, I was in for a big surprise._

"Get back here!" yelled Yusei

"AAHH! Oof!" said the boy as he fell on to the ground

"Did you have a nice trip? *Gasp*! You're just a little boy!" I exclaimed

"P-please, let me go." the boy said a little scared

"Get out of here." I said softly

"Huh?" asked the boy

"I said, get out of here. Don't let my friends see you, okay?" I said

"Uh-Huh. Mommy!" said the boy as he ran off

"Why did you let him go Hanna?" asked Yusei

"He was just a kid for Pete's sake Yusei! Th-this wasn't what I signed up for!" I exclaimed

"AAHH!" yelled the boy

"You can run, but you can't hide! Maybe next time you'll think twice about running from the Enforcers!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin! Stop it! Kid, get out of here!" I exclaimed

"Hanna! Why did you let him go!" exclaimed Kalin as he landed a punch on my face

"Kalin!" I exclaimed

"Guys! Just stop it! So why did you let him go?" asked Yusei

"Because he was just a little boy! Don't you guys see? We've all become the thugs that we all worked so hard to get rid of! If this is what an Enforcer is really about, then I'm out of here!" I exclaimed

"What are you saying?" asked Kalin

"I'm saying that I'm through being the puppet." I said coldly

"Hanna, wait up!" exclaimed Yusei

"You can't just turn you back on your buddies. Come on Hanna! The Enforcers are all you've got left. Where are you two going? Jack, Crow, Hanna, stop fooling around! Yusei, you're not going to leave me too, are you? I mean, we're friends right" asked Kalin

_Yusei just responded with a nod of his head. Yusei, I know that maybe if you stay with Kalin, things would change, maybe even stop, but little did we all know, we were all wrong._

_The next evening…_

_Crow's P.O.V._

"I summon this fellow." I said

"Hey Crow!" said Annie

"Huh?" I said

"Yusei sent me to get you. It seems Kalin attacked Sector Securities Headquarters." Said Annie

"He did what!" exclaimed Crow

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Sakura, you don't have to do this for me." Said Matt

"I know, but I want to Matt. I know that you wanted to be a turbo duelist for some time now, so I'm building this duel runner for you, after all, your birthday is next week." I said

"True." Said Matt

"Hanna! You in there?" yelled Crow

"Crow? What's wrong?" I asked

"Trouble with a capital Kalin! He did something at Sector Securities' HQ!" exclaimed Crow

"HE DID WHAT!" Matt and I yelled in unison

"Does Jack know?" I asked

"I was just heading there, come on!" exclaimed Crow

"Matt, bring your duel disk!" I exclaimed

"Right!" said Matt

_Crow, Matt, and I all ran to Jack's hideout. Thank goodness he was home._

"We've got trouble!" exclaimed Crow

"What? Crow, Hanna, who's this?" asked Jack

"We don't have time for introductions! Matt, Jack. Jack, Matt. There! We're all introduced! Now get your butt out of that chair, and come on! Kalin's done something at Security HQ." I said

"What! Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" said Jack

_It began to rain outside, and we all hear the sound of sirens in the distance as we ran. All of the sirens were heading to one place, and I bet that's where Kalin is! Turns out, I was right. We leapt over the blockade of Securities, and went inside. We all saw Kalin there. A few seconds later, Yusei crash landed inside from one of the windows._

"Hahahaha! I knew it, I just knew you wouldn't miss this! The Enforcers are back and better than ever!" exclaimed Kalin

"Listen Kalin, we're not here to fight, we're here to try and end this." Said Jack

"You've gone too far this time." Said Crow

"A little too far if you ask me." I said

"Hahaha! I haven't gone far enough! Now listen up, this is the moment we've been waiting for, after this duel, Satellite will be ours. You hear that Sector Security? The Enforcers are going to are going to run you out of here!" exclaimed Kalin

"We only want your leader, turn him in and the rest of you are free to go." Said the Sector Security officer

"Not a chance, copper! Huh? Whoa! What are you guys doing? Are you giving up? If we surrender then it's all been for nothing! Let's get out there and fight!" exclaimed Kalin

"Get real and wake up." Said Jack

"This little revolution of ours has gone way too far man." Said Crow

"Wait, are you serious?" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin, look. We can still escape out back." Said Yusei

"Escape? No way, I'm sick of running from these guys! Let's end this here! Let's kick them out from Satellite for good! Don't you see? This is our big moment right here!" exclaimed Kalin

"Right nothing. Our big moment is never coming Kalin." Said Jack

"Guys, come on." Said Kalin

"Things weren't supposed to go this far. Let's just get out of here while we still can. Come on man." Said Yusei

"This can't be happening, not here, not now! We can't just give up!" exclaimed Kalin

_Just then, a few bomb-like things collided with the building._

"Are they trying to kill us?" I exclaimed

"We need to get out of here, like, now!" exclaimed Yusei

_We all ran as fast as our legs could carry us. Whenever Security was about to ambush us, I would use the Teleport spell card to get us out of that location. Eventually we all met up at another abandoned warehouse._

"Yusei, it's only a matter of time until they find us." Said Jack

_And until they force to come back to the city, but I don't want to leave Jack, Crow, Kalin, or you Yusei. You guys are like family to me, and I never thought I would actually think this, but the Satellite feels more like home to me, but we need a plan to get out of here._

"What are you thinking Yusei?" asked Crow

"You guys stay here. Hanna, can you come with me?" asked Yusei

"Sure." I said

_A few feet away from the others, Yusei told me his plan._

"Listen, I'm going to turn myself in as the leader." Said Yusei

"What?" I exclaimed

"I know, it's a little crazy, but I can't let Kalin or the others get hurt. I hate to make you the bearer of bad news, but this is something I have to do." Said Yusei

"Alright, I see there's no stopping you. Don't worry Yuse, I got your back." I said

"Thanks Hanna." Said Yusei

"Anytime." I said

_A few seconds later…_

"I'm the leader of The Enforcers. I'm the one who's been organizing and planning the attacks. You said if I turned myself in, the others could go free. Well here I am!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei!" exclaimed Crow

"We did say it was the leader of the ravel we were after, but we know who the real leader is." Said the Security Officer

"Kalin. Kalin! You're wrong, I'm the one in charge!" exclaimed Yusei

"Do you think we're stupid? You can't fool us, but that's cute that you're trying to take the fault and protect your little friend. Good job." Said the Security Officer

"How could you? Yusei, you snitch, how could you sell out your best friend like that?" exclaimed Kalin

"You're wrong Kalin, I…" started Yusei

"Mark my words, you'll pay traitor! Yusei!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin…I'm sorry!" yelled Yusei

"K-Kalin." I whispered

"Sakura?" asked Matt

"Oh Matt, I-I couldn't…I couldn't stop them…I-I never felt so helpless in my life." I said

"Sakura…" started Matt

"Matt!" I exclaimed

_I cried into his chest, I know that might have been a little crazy, but I needed to let my tears fall, and Matt was the only one who understood why I was crying. I was crying because I couldn't stop Kalin from becoming a Dark Signer. Just like Dawn._

_**Me: I'm done! But this isn't my favorite chapter of all the other one's I wrote**_

_**Sakura: Why is that?**_

_**Me: Hey, I'm not Emo or Goth! I really don't like scenes like this, the calling Yusei a traitor part, not the crying into Matt's shoulder part.**_

_**Sakura: Oh, I thought you were talking about the Matt part.**_

_**Me: Well now you know, please review, and to answer some of your questions…Yes, Dawn is coming in the next chapter! You happy now?**_


	24. Reunion

Chapter 23: Reunion

_**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for… Sakura and Dawn meet for the first time in three years!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual

* * *

**_

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura can you hear me? I see I've finally gotten through to you. This is the Spirit World of all Duel Monsters. This may seem like a dream to you but it's not a dream. It's real. This is where the spirits of the Duel Monsters live. They all used to live here in peace. But now, an evil presence is making its way ever closer to this world." Said the voice

"Duel monster spirits? Sorry, but that's not my category. Maybe Dawn's but she's dead, and I don't have a connection to the Duel Monsters Spirit World." I said sadly

"May I finish? It's trying to corrupt this land and control it for its own evil ways. What's more, it has the same fate in mind for the Human World. If this Spirit World is overtaken, the Human World will surely follow. There is a girl in the Human World who is the only one who can save this land. She is connected to the Spirit World and her pure heart can drive back the evil that threatens us. However she is still young and does not yet have the courage she needs to face this evil alone. While not as powerful as she is, you also have a soul that is connected to this world. Please go and do whatever you can to aid her. And together…protect this world from the evil that threatens to destroy it…" said the voice

"Hey, wait!" I exclaimed

_I opened my eyes._

"*GASP!* Whoa, freaky…I-it just felt like your average dream, but it was real. Who or what was that voice, because it definitely wasn't the Crimson Dragon. All this thinking is giving me a headache, I need some fresh air." I said to myself

_I walked outside, where I saw Matt making some adjustments to the Duel Runner I was helping him build. I got him the Omega Frame considering that the Duel Runner shop had run out of B-Chariot frames. But I got him the DWE-X engine and the KPC-000 CPU for his Duel Runner. Unlike my duel runner, he added the Wings module instead of the Feather I recommended for him. He also got a Balancer to boot, and his Duel Runner was Blue, of course. I told him good morning, and told him about the dream slash vision. I decided to go for a little walk for a while, but it wasn't long before I heard footsteps._

"I know your there, you don't have to keep hiding." I said

"Seems to me that you as stubborn as always, Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

"What do you want?" I asked obviously annoyed

"What else? I want you to join the Arcadia Movement." Said Sayer

"You honestly think that I'll join your little organization and become a pawn in a chess game?" I exclaimed

"Not on your own free will of course, but I decided to give you a fighting chance, we'll duel for your future. I win and you come with me back to the city and the Arcadia Movement." Said Sayer

"Alright, but if I win, you leave me alone and never ask me to join the Arcadia Movement again!" I exclaimed

"Fine by me, now let's…" started Sayer

"DUEL!" Sayer and I said in unison

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

"The first move is mine! Here goes, I summon Flamvell Grunika in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

"My move! I activate the field spell, Brain Research Lab! Now in addition to my normal summon, I can summon another Psychic-type monster from my hand. Then Brain Research Lab gains a Psychic Counter." Said Sayer

"There was a reason why you're a nutcase. Rule number one about all nutcases; they must have a Psychic Deck. So you fit my description." I said

"Back to the duel! I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200) But now I sacrifice my snail to summon Storm Caller in attack mode! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000) Now Brain Reseacrh Lab gains a Psychic Counter (PC:1) Storm Caller, attack that pitiful monster!" exclaimed Sayer

"Don't worry Grunika! You're going to be okay! I activate the trap Negate Attack! Now your attack is cut short!" I exclaimed

"I'll place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." Said Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

"My move! I summon to the field Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200) Next I'll tune my Magician with Flamvell Grunika to Synchro Summon your demise! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine! Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Now I activate the trap, Equinox! This card can only be activated when I successfully Synchro Summon a monster, now I can special summon a monster from my deck, but the catch is I have to send the appropriate monsters in my hand to the graveyard and it has to be the same level as the monster I Synchro Summoned. So I send Ally of Justice Garadholg, Winged Kuriboh, and Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator to the graveyard to Special Synchro Summon Lunar Eclipse Dragon's twin! _When the night comes to a close, the sun will rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon! _(ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000) Now Lunar Eclipse Dragon's special ability activates! You see she gains 500 attack points from every Dark attribute monster in my Graveyard, and 1000 for every light attribute! (ATK: 4900/ DEF: 2500) And thanks to Equinox, if I chose a monster with the same type as the monster on the field, I get to draw a card! Now Sunrise Dragon's special ability activates! Because you control a non-Light attribute monster, I can take control of it until the end phase!" I exclaimed

"What?" exclaimed Sayer

"Alright! Storm Caller, attack Sayer directly!" I exclaimed

"I activate Emergency Teleport! Now I can special summon a level 3 or lower monster from my deck! And I choose Krebons! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400) Now his special ability activates! By giving up 800 life points, I can save Krebons from its destruction!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 3200_

"I really hate that card, Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack his Krebons!" I exclaimed

"Krebons' special ability activates again!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 2400_

"Sunrise Dragon, attack Krebons again!" I exclaimed

"Krebons' special ability activates once more!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"I'll end my turn with a face-down and you regain control of your Storm Caller. Not only that, but Krebons is removed from play" I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"My move! I summon another Krebons! Now I tune Storm Caller with Krebons to Synchro Summon my own tool of destruction!_ Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!_ (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2300) Now I activate the equip spell, Psychic Sword! Now Thought Ruler Archfiend gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points. But the maximum number of attack points it can gain is 2000. (ATK: 4700/ DEF: 2300) Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack that pitiful Sunrise Dragon!" Exclaimed Sayer

"We interrupt this attack, for a special trap card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to be exact! Now here's the thing about this trap. Once per turn I can negate one of your attacks, and I can reset it on the field." I explained

"Grrr… I'll end my turn." Said Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"My move! Yes! I activate the spell Dual Attack! By paying half of my life points, one monster on my side of the field can attack twice this turn! Problem is, I can only attack with that monster, and the monster I choose is Lunar Eclipse Dragon!" I said

_Sakura LP 2000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 2000/ Sayer LP 1400_

"Now finish this duel with Celestial Flare!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 2000/ Sayer LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Heh-heh-heh." Laughed Sayer

"Uh, did I miss the joke?" I asked

"I knew that you were a good duelist, which is why I need you in the Arcadia Movement." Said Sayer

"But we had a deal!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but I'm not a man of my word. If I can't convince you to join the old fashioned way, then I'll have to do it this way." Said Sayer

_I saw him pull out a card from his deck, I briefly saw the card. It was the spell card Brain Control. If he activates that card, then I'll be brainwashed to join the Arcadia Movement! Oh man, I need help now!_

"Prepare yourself, Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

_Before he activated Brain Control, I felt a sharp pain on my arm. Then I saw someone in a black cloak. After that, I must have fainted. When I came to, I saw the same person, but I was in an alley near the old hideout. That and my arm was killing me._

"You're awake. I guess then I don't have to stick around and watch you." Said the female

"Are you sure about that…Dawn?" I said

"*Gasp!* H-how do you know my name?" exclaimed Dawn

"I saw you in a dream Dawn. You don't have to hide your face behind that hood." I said

"How did you see me in a dream? You could only see into the future!" exclaimed Dawn

"After I got this mark on my arm, I began to see things in the past. Some of those things I wished I forgot." I said

"Some of us have memories that we wish to not have." Said Dawn

"You can say that again. But why did you save me back there?" I asked

"I couldn't stand seeing my older sister get hurt." Said Dawn

"You know, 6 seconds doesn't exactly count." I said

"I thought you didn't make a big deal about that stuff." Said Dawn

"I usually don't. But this time, you just had to make a big deal about it!" I exclaimed

"You got me." Said Dawn

"Dawn, what happened to you? Why did you become a Dark Signer?" I asked

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Said Dawn mysteriously

"Dawn, wait!" I exclaimed

_I called out too late, she already disappeared. Now that Sayer knows I'm here, I have to go back home, but it's about time. I have to tell the others the truth, now. As in, right now._

_**Card Stats:**_

_Lunar Eclipse Dragon_

_Synchro_

_Type: Dragon_

_Level: 8_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: If there is a Light attribute monster(s) in your graveyard, this card gains 1000 ATK per monster. If there is a Dark attribute monster(s) in your graveyard, this card gains 500 ATK per monster._

_**Equinox**_

**_Trap_**

_**Type: Normal**_

_**Effect: When you successfully Synchro Summon a monster, you can special summon another monster of the same level from your Extra Deck. You must send the appropriate cards to the graveyard. If the monster you special summoned is the same type as the monster you Synchro Summoned, you can draw a card.**_

_Dual Attack_

_Spell_

_Type: Normal_

_Effect: Pay half of your life points. Select one monster on your side of the field. That card can attack twice this turn. The selected monster is the only card that can attack this turn. During your end phase, remove from play the selected monster.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Done! Sakura's secret is finally going to be revealed! Tune in next time for the revelation! Until then, please review and answer my poll, I will accept all reviews and answers.**_


	25. The Truth

Chapter 24: The Truth

_**Me: Hey guys! I managed to get to a relative's house here in China, and if you haven't read my Code Lyoko story, then you don't know that I'm half-Chinese.**_

_**Sakura: Really?**_

_**Me: Yes really! But the jetlag is getting to me, but I'll do the disclaimer anyway so Sakura can daydream about her secret crush.**_

_**Sakura: Hey!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_**Me: Now enjoy!**_

_All I knew was that I was near the hideout, but that doesn't necessarily mean I knew exactly where I was! As I was pondering on where to go, I heard my cell phone ringtone._

_(Going fast makes me feel alive_

_My heart beats, in hyper drive_

_Do you think you can win only if I lose?_

_Just let destiny choose…)_

"Hello?" I said

"HANNA! WHERE THE DECK ARE YOU?" yelled Matt

"Ow! God, Matt! Do you think you can yell a few octaves lower?" I asked

"Ha-ha, very funny. Where are you? You've been missing for 3 hours!" exclaimed Matt

"Okay, here's the long story short. I went for a walk, Sayer found and challenged me to a duel, whooped his ass, and he was about to use the Brain Control spell card to brainwash me to turn me into an Arcadia Movement guinea pig. Then, I used the Emergency teleport spell card to get me out of that situation and fast, but I think I hit my head in the process. When I woke up, I knew that I was somewhere near the hideout because the surrounding area was familiar, but I didn't have an exact location." I said

"Nice excuse…Wait, what? Sayer? How the deck did he know you were here in Satellite?" exclaimed Matt

"I don't know how, but now we have to go back home. We don't have another choice what-so-ever, plus the fact that we don't have travel permits to go back home. Damn it! I knew he was coming, I was just so wrapped up about Kalin being arrested that I totally forgot about Sayer!" I exclaimed

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Matt

"Find Yusei and the others, it's about time we told them the truth." I said

_It wasn't easy finding Yusei, Jack, and Crow, but we managed to find them. We told them to meet us at the old hideout. 15 minutes later, Matt, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and I were all together for the confession of their lives!_

"Alright Hanna, Matt. What did you guys call us here for?" asked Crow

"We have a confession to make." Explained Matt

"Big one too." I explained

"We're listening." Said Yusei

"Guys, ever since Day 1… Matt and I have hiding our real identities." I said

"Hold up! What do you mean by 'real identities?'" asked Crow

"I've been hiding under an alias this whole time. My name's really Sakura Phoenix." I said

"Wait a minute! Phoenix, as in Aster Phoenix?" asked Jack

"Same one! And Crow, remember when I told you my name?" asked Matt

"Don't tell me you've been lying too!" exclaimed Crow

"I hate to break this to you, but Matthew Taylor is a part of Matt's real name, but he just didn't tell you that his last name is Yuki." I said

"So then that means, Matt is Jaden Yuki's son." Said Yusei

"You got it! But anyway, the reason that I was hiding under an alias was because I was being hunted by a madman slash nutcase back home." I said

"Back home? But I thought you lived here in Satellite." Said Yusei

"Umm, you wanna tell them, or do you want me to?" I asked

"How should I put this…Sakura and I are both from the city." Said Matt

"YOU'RE BOTH FROM WHERE?" yelled Yusei, Jack, and Crow

"Wow! You guys yelling at the same time sounds a lot worse than Matt yelling over the phone." I said

"Hey!" exclaimed Matt

"Sorry, but it's true, but back to the subject. Matt and I are both from the city, and don't toss into the loony bin just yet! We can prove it." I said

"Really? Prove what? That you two are just normal everyday citizens of New Domino?" taunted Jack

"We have student ID cards for Duel Academy. If you don't believe us then, we'll just have to hack into Sector Securities mainframe, and then we can show you our records." Said Matt

"As much as I want to believe this story of yours isn't true…I believe you guys." Said Crow

"I believe you both too. Sakura, you're not a liar by nature, and you said that you were hiding under an alias because you were being hunted by someone back in the city. But, why are you being hunted?" asked Yusei

"Because I'm a psychic duelist." I said

"A psychic what?" asked Jack

"A psychic duelist, and basically I can make my cards come to life." I said

"Nice story." Said Jack

"It's not a story Jack." Said Yusei

"It's not?" said Jack

"It's not. Sakura's telling the truth. Remember that last turf battle we had?" said Yusei

"Yeah, so?" said Jack

"Well, one, the duel gang's leader nearly made me fall to my death. Two, Kalin threw a Duel Cuff to stop my fall. Three, Sakura flew right in front of Kalin with wings on her back and she helped Kalin pull me up." Said Yusei

"Sakura! You used the Transcendent Wings spell card, didn't you?" said Matt

"Sure did! But it was either that, or Yusei AND Kalin falling to their death!" I exclaimed

"Good point." Said Matt

"I guess then, I don't really have another choice. Sakura, who is hunting you?" asked Jack

"A guy named Sayer, and let's just say that, he and I don't really get along so great." I said

"How come?" asked Yusei

"When Sakura was 13, he murdered her twin sister in front of her own eyes." Said Matt

"WHAT?" Jack, Yusei, and Crow exclaimed in unison

"And that's the long story short on 'How much I really hate Sayer'." I said

"Well, maybe you should start from the beginning, then we can understand what's going on." Said Yusei

_Matt and I explained everything from the time of Dawn's death, to when we first met, then Sayer trying every possible method to get me to join the Arcadia Movement, and finally to when we arrived in the Satellite Sector. The only thing we didn't tell them was me being a Signer. You can't be too cautious about where you are or who could accidentally overhear someone's conversion. That and they probably wouldn't believe the Signer part._

"Okay, let me make sure I have my facts straight. This 'madman' has threatened almost every person you ever had a close relation too, such as classmates and teachers to best friends and possibly _boyfriends_?" said Jack

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Matt and I yelled at the same time

"Sakura and I are just really good friends!" exclaimed Matt

"That and he's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Matt and I yelled at the same time

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you Jack?" I asked

"Funny, I thought that Jack had a heart of stone, but now I know he has a heart of ice!" exclaimed Crow

"What's that supposed to mean Crow?" exclaimed Jack

"It means that you have no trouble teasing Sakura about something that isn't true." Said Crow

"Why you little!" exclaimed Jack

"It's best we move into another room." I said

"How come?" asked Matt

"Getting in the middle of Crow's and Jack's arguments isn't my idea of fun." I said

"Yeah, well now we have a new problem to face." Said Matt

"What's that?" asked Yusei

"How the heck to we get home without something called a Travel Permit?" exclaimed Matt

"I'll think of something, until then, let's hope for the best." I said

_**Yahoo! It's finished! Sorry for the long time, no update problem. But I did it! Please review and answer my poll, I have like, only 2 people answer the poll. I'll try to update sooner, I promise!**_


	26. Betrayal

Chapter 25: Betrayal

_**Hey guys! I just got a new laptop and I'm testing it out! The good news is, IT ROCKS! Now enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: Same as always_**

_A month has passed since Matt and I told Yusei and the others the truth, and thanks goodness they understood what was going on. Matt's Duel Runner was finally completed thanks to the combined efforts of me, Yusei, and Matt. He named his duel runner Poseidon's Lightning, mainly because he was a major Percy Jackson fan, and is totally obsessed with Greek Mythology. He put the symbol of Zeus, a lightning bolt, on the left side of his duel runner, symbol of Poseidon, a trident, on the front, and the symbol of Hades, on the right side of his runner. At first we had no idea how to draw something relating to the underworld, but we decided to use the planetary symbol Pluto. Main reason, Pluto is the Roman equivalent of Hades._

"So how are we going to get out of Satellite without a travel permit?" asked Matt

"By using the smallest of opportunities." I said while typing a few keys on my laptop

"Okay, enlighten me Sakura, how?" asked Matt

"You know about that pipeline that connects New Domino City and the Satellite?" I asked Matt

"Yeah, so how does that help us?" asked Matt

"Well, I hacked into Sector Securities mainframe and found out that tomorrow at noon; the pipeline will be shut down for an hour for some kind of maintenance, and during that time, we'll be in the clear for going back to New Domino City." I said

"Or for someone from Satellite to get into the city." Said Matt

"True, but this is convenient, a little too convenient." I said

"Do you think Goodwin's setting something up?" asked Matt

"It's possible, but we can't be too sure about it. Anything's possible at this rate." I said

"Yeah, just in case, we better give our Duel Runners a last minute tune up just to be safe." Said Matt

"Yeah, maybe we should stop by Crow's, Yusei's, and Jack's place tomorrow before noon." I said

"Yeah, we have to let them know about our game plan otherwise they might hire a search party to find us." Said Matt

"Good plan. Well, there's still some light out, maybe I'll stop by Crow's place before it get's dark." I said

"Well, I'll see you then Sakura." Said Matt

"See ya." I said

_I hopped on my Duel Runner and went over to Crow's place. He was outside with the kids he was taking care of when I arrived._

"I'll be right back. Hey Sakura! What's up!" exclaimed Crow

"Hey Crow! Nothing too special, just a game plan." I said

"Game plan? You mean you and Matt are going back to the city?" exclaimed Crow

"Yeah, and I'm both looking forward to it, and not looking forward to it at the same time." I said

"Yeah, you know, Satellite isn't going to be the same without you two." Said Crow

"Neither is my life, birdbrain." I said

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me birdbrain!" exclaimed Crow

"Come on Crow, can't you loosen up a bit sometimes? I mean… this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other." I said

_I know I'll probably see you again in 2 years, but until then, I can't keep my hopes up, I have to pretend that I might not see you again Crow._

"True, but whenever I'm caught by Sector Security, you'll know where to find me!" exclaimed Crow

"Oh! You better not cause any trouble for anyone while I'm gone Crow! Otherwise I'll have you head!" I exclaimed

"Okay, okay. I get it Saki." Said Crow

_That really invoked me to find something, good thing there was a crowbar in the seat pocket of my duel runner_

"And DON'T call me Saki!" I exclaimed while I hit the crowbar on his head (1)

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" exclaimed Crow

"For calling me, Saki. I hate that name!" I exclaimed

"Alright, alright! I get it, you don't like nicknames! Lighten up!" exclaimed Crow

"Alright, and thanks again for understanding my predicament with that psychic duelist slash nutcase." I said

"No problem, I'd probably do the same thing if I were you." Said Crow

"Well, I have to get going now, and I'll stop by Jack's place. Someone needs to give that stuck up jerk a piece of her mind." I said

"Why don't you give him a piece of my mind for me?" asked Crow

"I will Crow, don't worry about that." I said

"I'll see you around." Said Crow

"Bye Crow, I won't forget." I said

"Won't forget what?" asked Crow

"What you guys taught me, about being a good friend." I said

"Sakura! Now you're just going all soppy on me!" exclaimed Crow

"Well, maybe I am. Bye." I said

"See ya!" exclaimed Crow

_Jack lived on the other side of the Satellite, in an abandoned theater. I had to at least say good-bye, even if we weren't exactly close anymore._

"See you later Jack!" exclaimed a boy's voice

_The boy was about 4 feet high. He was wearing a light blue jacket over an orange shirt with a medallion. He was also wearing a light blue hat with a smiley face on it over his pink hair._

"Huh? Hey Rally!" I exclaimed

"Sakura! What's up?" asked Rally

"Nothing too much. Can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Sure! What?" asked Rally

"Can you tell Yusei that tomorrow I'm going to he-knows-where?" I asked

"Sure! I'll give him the message! I'll see you around Sakura!" exclaimed Rally

"Bye Rally." I said

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Yusei is testing out his duel runner tomorrow at noon! I would like it if you would come and see, and I'm sure he'd like it if you came." Said Rally

"I'll think about it. Hey Rally, can you give this to Yusei, it's my Duel Runner's contact code." I said

"Sure! No problem, catch you later!" exclaimed Rally

_I immediately went inside the theater._

"Hey Jack! You in here?" I yelled

"Sakura? What is it this time?" asked Jack

"Will you cut the stupid attitude for once? Sheesh, if I didn't know that I was going back home tomorrow, I might have come anyway. Oops." I said

"Back up, you're going back to the city?" asked Jack

"Yeah, and I'm not happy about it. But, this is it. I never thought I'd say this Jack, but… I'm going to miss you guys." I said

"Sakura, I'd never thought I'd say this myself, but I think I'm going to miss you too." Said Jack

_He…he just said that? Wait a minute, something smells fishy. And this time, it's not the mildew here in this abandoned theater._

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you around, and keep in touch, Jack." I said

_I got back to my hideout in 5 minutes flat, and Matt was making some last minute adjustments to his duel runner. I told him about Yusei and his Duel Runner, thank goodness he said that we probably had time to kill. However, the next day, we were going to have the shock of our life. I knew that Yusei and Jack both got some pretty powerful dragon cards recently, and oh boy was I in trouble._

_The next day…_

"It's almost noon, you sure this was the place?" asked Matt

"If I remember correctly." I said

"Well for you sakes, he better be late." Said Matt

_Just then, the screen on my duel runner flashed._

"Huh? Hey Yusei." I said

"Sakura, is Rally with you?" asked Yusei

"No why you ask?" I asked

"Jack called; he said that Rally was jumped on by some street thugs." Said Yusei

"Not good." I said

"Tell me about it. Call me if you find him." Said Yusei

"Roger." I said

"There goes my day, let's move. We'll meet up at the pipeline." Said Matt

"Got it." I said

_Only 30 minutes remained after we searched all of Satellite for Rally. Unfortunately, we didn't find him. We met up at the pipeline._

"Did you find him?" I asked

"No. But we don't have anymore time to…" started Matt

_Matt was cut off by the sound of a Duel Runner._

"What the heck?" we exclaimed in unison

"Was that who I think it was?" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah, it was Jack. We need to tail him, now!" I exclaimed

_It took a matter of seconds to catch up with Jack_

"Jack! What are you doing?" exclaimed Matt

"Don't you know that if you're caught without a travel permit, you'll end up in the…*GASP!* What are you doing with Yusei's Stardust Dragon card?" I exclaimed

"Going to New Domino, that's what." Said Jack

"But why are you doing this Jack? Why?" I begged

"I've had enough of your talking! If you want answers, you'll have to duel me for them." Said Jack

"Fine!" I spat

_Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standing by._

"Riding Duel…" I started

"ACCELERATION!" Jack and I exclaimed in unison

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Jack

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"This monster in defense will do just nicely. I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Said Jack

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"First off, I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) Now, Garadholg, attack his monster!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Unfortunately for you, my Small Piece Golem was the target of your attack. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 0)" Said Jack

"I'll just have to place 2 cards face down for now." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"My turn!" exclaimed Jack

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Because you control a monster on your side of the field and I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon in defense mode. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000) However, his attack and defense points are cut in half. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) Next I summon to the field, Dark Resonator in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300) Now I tune my Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon!" exclaimed Jack

"Does Jack even have a level 8 Synchro monster?" asked Matt

"He does now!" I exclaimed

"_The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)" chanted Jack

"Houston, we've reached a problem." Said Matt

"We would have if I didn't have Adhesion Trap Hole! Now here's the thing about this trap, whenever you summon a monster, I can activate this trap, and the monster that was just summoned has its attack and defense points cut in half, but hey, don't let that stop you." I said

"Grrr, I end my turn!" spat Jack

_Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000)_

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"First I'll kick things off with the speed spell, Summon Speeder! I can activate this speed spell when I have 4 or more speed counters, now I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, and I choose, Flamvell Guard! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000) Now with my normal summon, I summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800) You know something Jack, I don't know what you did or why, but something in my gut tells me that you did something to Yusei. And no one and I mean NO ONE hurts any of my friends and thinks he can get away with it! I now tune my Flamvell Guard with Unknown Crusher and Garadholg to Synchro Summon a new monster! _Power of light, lend us your sight. In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Now her special ability activates! She gains 500 attack points for every Dark attribute monster in my graveyard! (ATK: 3900/ DEF: 2500) And before you say anything about it not being strong enough to take down all of your life points, allow me to activate the speed spell, Silver Contrails! By giving up 3 speed counters, I can add 1000 attack points to Lunar Eclipse Dragon! (ATK: 4900/ DEF: 2500)" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"Lunar Eclipse Dragon, wipe out his life points!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 600 SPC: 1_

"So what? I'm still in this!" exclaimed Jack

"That's where you're wrong, I activate my final trap, Call of the Haunted! Now welcome back, Garadholg! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) Now to finish this! Garadholg, attack him directly! Wipe out his life points with Justice Saber Slash!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 0 SPC: 1_

_Lazar's P.O.V._

"Hmm…that's strange. Mr. Atlas should have been out of the Pipeline by now." I said

"Garadholg, attack him directly! Wipe out his life points with Justice Saber Slash!" exclaimed a female voice

_Faster than I could say, 'What the deck is going on?' Three duel runners emerged from the pipeline. One of the turbo duelists was none of than Jack Atlas himself, but who were the other two?_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"And that's game!" I exclaimed panting

"I see you've made it Mr. Atlas, but may I ask who you two are?" asked Lazar

"You already know who I am clown breath." I said

"It can't be, Miss Phoenix? Goodwin's been worried sick about you!" exclaimed Lazar

"Yeah, as worried as a lab rat." I muttered

"What was that?" exclaimed Lazar

"Nothing." I said

"Alright, I might know who you are, but who is he?" asked Lazar

"My name's Matthew Yuki." Said Matt

"You're that student who disappeared 6 months ago!" exclaimed Lazar

"Let's just say, Sakura and I were looking for a chance to come back home." Said Matt

"Anyway, Lazar, tell Goodwin if needs something from me, I'll be at my home in the Tops." I said

"Time to get out of here, I seriously need to pay my parents a much needed visit." Said Matt

_Despite the numerous attempts Lazar put up to stop me and Matt, we successfully managed to get home. And for the first time in 3 years, I was finally free from the Research Facility…for good!_

_**Me: Wow! I actually finished this chapter!**_

_**Sakura: Genius.**_

_**Me: Well, sorry if I got on your bad side, but I'll just run the preview.**_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: 2 weeks have passed but the paparazzi are driving me crazy!**_

_**Matt: Tell me about it! I haven't been able to get out of my house with all of these reporters!**_

_**Sakura: Wait a minute, what's going on in the Daimon area? Next, Flight of the Crimson Dragon, Fighting Fire with Fire! Who's this psychic duelist?**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Sakura: I like the preview.**_

_**Me: I kinda liked too! But I'll be making a temporary appearance in the next few chapters.**_

_**Sakura: Well, in my case, I can't wait to meet you, despite the fact that sometimes you twist the plot in cases I don't like.**_

_**Me: Hey! At least I'm not a psychic duelist!**_

_**Sakura: Oh whoops. Should have kept my mouth shut.**_

_**Me: Well, anyway, please review and answer my poll.**_

_**(1) I was inspired by codegirl96 for that one part with Crow and the crowbar.**_


	27. Fighting Fire With Fire

Chapter 26: Fighting Fire with Fire

_**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sakura's currently dealing with the Paparazzi, so I have to do the disclaimer for her.**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_Two weeks passed since Matt and I left Satellite, and Jack was now the reigning champion of New Domino. And Goodwin obviously created a false background story to keep the people of New Domino happy. Now Matt and I were facing a new enemy, the media!_

"Here I am outside the Tops, where the duelists Sakura Phoenix and Matthew Yuki have reemerged after 6 months of a mysterious disappearance. They have yet to release a state…" started the reporter

_The reporter was one of my least favorites…Angela. To get on her nerves, I tell her I rather let Carly Carmine interview me._

"ARGH! Angela's driving me crazy!" I exclaimed

"Tell me about it! She all of the World Wars packed together in one package!" exclaimed Matt

"Matt! Don't talk bad about anyone!" exclaimed Alexis Yuki

"But mom! It's true! She like a vulture circling it's prey!" exclaimed Matt

"Mrs. Yuki, not to sound rude, but wasn't Mr. Yuki supposed to be here by now?" I asked

"Yeah. I don't understand what's happened." Said Alexis

_Just then the door opened, with one burned Jaden Yuki._

"Dad!" exclaimed Matt

"Jaden!" exclaimed Alexis

"Mr. Yuki!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, how times do I have to tell you, just call me Jaden." Said Jaden Yuki

"Funny, what happened to you? You look like you just went through a fire!" I exclaimed

"Alexis, Matthew, Sakura. Steer clear of the Daimon area." Said Jaden

_The Daimon area? But that place is infamous for street duels, what was he doing there? Sakura Phoenix, you have a mission._

_Later that evening…_

"Think this is a good idea?" I asked

"No one messes with my dad and get's away with it! As dad would say, it's time to get your game on!" exclaimed Matt

"We'll go tomorrow afternoon. I'll use the teleport spell card to get us there in no time." I said

"Good idea." Said Matt

_The next afternoon…_

"Okay, there are a lot of street duels today, but no psychics yet." Said Matt

"Yeah. But we can't be too…OOF!" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" asked the female

_The girl was about my same height. Her hair was in a short, but somewhat cute ponytail. She looked almost exactly like me; the only difference was our hair color. Her hair color was brown._

"I've been worse." I said

"Hey, aren't you Sakura Phoenix?" asked the female

"Yeah." I said

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself. My name's Naomi." I said

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I said

"Sakura Phoenix." Said a mysterious voice

_I turned around to see a boy. But there was something about him that made my blood run cold. He was 5 foot 7, and had blue hair in a spiky Mohawk. His coal-black eyes held a fire of hatred._

"Yeah?" I asked

"I challenge you to a duel!" exclaimed the boy

"First, I accept! And second, what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Calvin, but please, call me Igneous." Said Igneous

"Alright then, lets…" I started

"DUEL!" We said in unison

_Sakura LP 4000/ Igneous LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon UFO Turtle in Attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200) Next I activate the Field Spell, Molten Destruction! Now all Fire monster gain 500 attack points, but they lose 400 Defense points. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 800) I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Said Igneous

_Sakura LP 4000/ Igneous LP 4000_

"My move then! You ever heard of the expression fight fire with fire? Well, you're about to learn about it the hard way! I summon to the field Flamvell Grunika! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) And, thanks to your field spell, Grunika gains 500 attack points, but loses it's defense! (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 0) Grunika, shoot that UFO Turtle down to Earth!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Igneous LP 3700_

"Now Grunika's special ability activates! Now you take effect damage equal to your monster's level time 200!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Igneous LP 2900_

"Now I activate the trap, Backfire! Now whenever a Fire monster on my side of the field is removed or in this case, sent to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points!" exclaimed Igneous

_Sakura LP 3500/ Igneous LP 2900_

_That…that actually hurt! Wait a minute; he-he's the one who did this to Mr. Yuki!_

"Now thanks to UFO Turtle's special ability, I special summon from my deck, Solar Flare Dragon! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000) Now he gains the power boost from Molten Destruction! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 600)" exclaimed Igneous

"That really burns, no pun intended. But I'll place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 3500/ Igneous LP 2900_

"My move!" exclaimed Igneous

"Igneous, if I could ask, are you… are you a psychic duelist?" I asked

"Yeah. And because of that, my family, my own parents turned me away! The only way I could ever vent my anger was to duel. But in the process, I hurt so many people, and I really wish I never had these powers!" exclaimed Igneous

"Igneous! You might not know it, but there are other people just like you! I should know, I'm a psychic duelist myself! Sure, there were times I wish I didn't have these powers, but the friends I've made understand who I am on the inside, not out. They don't call me a monster, but they call me a friend." I said

"Just get back to the duel! I sacrifice my Solar Flare Dragon to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000) First, he gains the power boost from Molten Destruction! (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 600) Next, his special ability activates! Now I get to discard a random card from your hand, and I choose the card in the middle!" exclaimed Igneous

"Grrr… That was my Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher!" I exclaimed

"Now because the monster I forced you to discard was a monster, you lose life points equal to the monster's attack point times 100!" exclaimed Igneous

_Sakura LP 2900/ Igneous LP 2900_

"Okay, that's going to leave a mark!" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah, well if you like that, then you'll love this! I remove from play UFO Turtle to special summon Inferno! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1900) Now you know what happens to Inferno! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500) Now I activate the equip spell Malevolent Nuzzler! Now Inferno gains 700 attack points! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1500) Inferno, attack her Grunika!" exclaimed Igneous

_Sakura LP 2800/ Igneous LP 2900_

"Now Inferno's special ability activates! Because he destroyed a monster by battle, you get dealt 1500 life points of damage!" exclaimed Igneous

_Sakura LP 1300/ Igneous LP 2900_

"Now to end this, Thestalos attack her directly!" exclaimed Igneous

"I activate the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and this cuts your attack short! Now I can reset on the field!" I exclaimed

"Grrr… I end my turn." Said Igneous

_Sakura LP 1300/ Igneous LP 2900_

_This is it, if I don't draw the card I need now, I'm doomed._

"I activate the spell Pot of Greed! Now I can draw 2 cards! Alright, I activate my favorite spell card, Double Summon! Now I can summon twice this turn! So now I summon Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 200) and Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800) First, Archer gains the power boost from the field spell, (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 0) Now I tune my Archer to Unknown Crusher, to Synchro Summon your demise! _Forces of fire hear my call, let loose thy flames, your princess calls! Synchro Summon! Emissary of Fire, Flamvell Uruquizas! _(ATK: 2100/ DEF: 400) Thanks to your field spell, Uruquizas gains 500 attack points! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 0) Uruquizas, destroy that Inferno!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 1300/ Igneous LP 2600_

"Did you forget about Backfire?" taunted Igneous

"Actually, yes." I said

_Sakura LP 800/ Igneous LP 2600_

"Now Uruquizas gains 300 attack points because he dealt battle damage! (ATK: 2900) I'll end my turn!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 800/ Igneous LP 2600_

"My move! You're done! I summon the Ultimate Baseball Kid! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1000) Now he gains a much needed power boost from the field spell and his special ability! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 600) But now I activate the spell, Double Summon! Now I can summon my ultimate beast! I sacrifice my Ultimate Baseball Kid and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch to summon, INFERNAL FLAME EMPEROR! (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1600) Now that he was tribute summoned successfully, I can remove from play these two cards, to destroy your face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and the trap in the middle!" exclaimed Igneous

"Not gonna happen! I activate Jar of Greed! First I can draw a card, and now I activate the trap you were about to destroy, Divine Wrath! All I have to do is discard the card I just got, which happens to Flamvell Baby, to negate the activation of your monster's special ability, and destroy it!" I exclaimed

"No, you can't!" exclaimed Igneous

"I just did!" I exclaimed

"I'll just have to end my turn." Igneous said sounding defeated

_Sakura LP 800/ Igneous LP 2600_

"My move! Flamvell Uruquizas, attack him directly! End this duel now!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 800/ Igneous LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Sakura. Hey, thanks for the duel. Your words actually gotten through to me. I still feel bad about what I did, but next time, I'll just find something to hit." Said Igneous

"I'm just glad things worked out in the end." Said Naomi

"You can say that again." Said Matt

"Igneous, next time you feel like you need to duel, ask someone. You don't have to feel like you're carrying a curse on your back. Just keep moving forward!" I exclaimed

"Thanks Sakura. I'll see you later!" exclaimed Igneous

"Good-bye." I said

"Come on, let's get out of here. That duel must have sparked the attention of some of the paparazzi." Said Matt

"Yeah." I said

"I guess I'll have to see you guys some other time." Said Naomi

"How about this, we'll meet in the park tomorrow afternoon, okay?" I asked

"No problem! I'll see you then!" exclaimed Naomi

_I was glad that I made a new friend today, but like the old expression. Tomorrow is a new day, and a new chance._

_**And that's it! In case you don't know, Naomi is me! But not the same Naomi from my Code Lyoko story, so don't ask. In the next chapter, Sakura and Naomi duel with their decks. It'll be fire versus ice in the next edition of Flight of the Crimson Dragon; Enter: The Duelist of Water and Ice. Please review and answer my poll. I will accept all reviews and answers.**_


	28. Enter: The Duelist of Water and Ice

Chapter 27: Enter: The Duelist of Water and Ice

_**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry that I'm updating a little late, but I was in the mountains and a long-lost volcano in the past few days.**_

_**Sakura: Excuses, excuses. I can't wait to see the deck you're using this time! I wonder if it's anything like Igneous' Fire deck.**_

_**Me: Oh, you'll be surprised. But please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Sakura: Okay, sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of its characters.**_

_**Me: Now enjoy!**_

_Evening, Morning, and Noon. Different times of day, but Angela was still driving me crazy! I wonder what happened to the school reporter that just hunted facts to the reporter who's looking for your everyday gossip._

"That's weird; I could have sworn that I told Naomi to meet us here Matt." I said

"Me too. Maybe she's just late or something." Said Matt

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but I had to run a few errands for my aunt." Said Naomi

"Well you're here now, and that's all that matters!" I exclaimed

"That's true." I said

"Hey Naomi, just out of curiosity, what kind of deck do you use?" I asked

"Why ask when you can see for yourself?" said Naomi

"Good point. I guess then you know what that means." I said

"You bet! Let's…" started Naomi

"DUEL!" Naomi and I exclaimed in unison

_Sakura LP 4000/ Naomi LP 4000_

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go first! I summon Flamvell Dragnov in attack mode! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 200) I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Naomi LP 4000_

"Guess it's my turn! I activate Double Summon, and you know what this card does. So I'll start by summoning Cold Enchanter (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) and my Snow Fairy! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 700) First, there's something you should know about my Snow Fairy, her special ability. Think of it as the monster card version of Anti-Spell Fragrance. As long as she's on the field, you have to set spell cards onto the field, and then activate them next turn. Next, my Cold Enchanter's special ability activates! By discarding a card in my hand such as my Black Pendant, she can place an Ice Counter on your Dragnov, that and, she gains 300 attack points for every Ice Counter on the field!" exclaimed Naomi

"What's an Ice Counter?" I wondered

"To answer your question, an Ice Counter prevents any monster on the field from changing its battle position." Said Naomi

"Oh, well…that's bad." I said

"You bet it's bad, so now I activate the spell card, Attribute Change! This changes Snow Fairy's attribute to Water! Now, Cold Enchanter put that Dragnov on Ice!" exclaimed Naomi

_Sakura LP 3200/ Naomi LP 4000_

"Now Dragnov's special ability activates, meaning you take 500 life points of damage!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 2100/ Naomi LP 3500_

"Snow Fairy, attack her directly!" exclaimed Naomi

_Sakura LP 2100/ Naomi LP 3500_

"Now, I tribute my Snow Fairy and Cold Enchanter to special summon my Ice Master! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) I haven't lost with this deck, and I'm not going to lose now! Ice Master, finish this duel with, Ice Shard Blast!" exclaimed Naomi

"I was hoping this would happen, I activate Magic Cylinder! Now you take damage equal to your Ice Master's current attack points!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 2100/ Naomi LP 1000_

"Well I'm still in this! I'll place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Naomi

_Sakura LP 2100/ Naomi LP 1000_

"Alright then, here goes…something!" I exclaimed as I drew

'_You can do it Sakura!' exclaimed an illusion of Dawn_

_Dawn…_

"I activate an old school favorite, Polymerization! Now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon my favorite fusion monster!" I exclaimed

"Let me guess, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman?" asked Naomi

"You're way off! I fusion summon, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200) And this bad boy can't be destroyed in battle, so ha!" I exclaimed

"Well he doesn't have enough attack points!" exclaimed Naomi

"That's where you're wrong. I activate the spell Heavy Storm! Then chain it with Reinforcements!" I exclaimed

"There goes Mirror Force, and I'm in major trouble!" exclaimed Naomi

"With a capital T. Now I summon Flamvell Archer! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 200)" I exclaimed

"Did I say I was in trouble? I meant to say, I'm DOOMED!" exclaimed Naomi

"Now this duel is over, Phoenix Enforcer, attack her Ice Master!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 2100/ Naomi LP 900_

"If you're wondering, Phoenix Enforcer doesn't have the same special ability as Flame Wingman, so you don't lose more life points, and that was the main and only reason why I summoned Archer. Flamvell Archer, finish this duel with Flaming Arrow!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 2100/ Naomi LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Nice duel! I guess when they say 'When you play with fire, you'll get burned' they actually mean it." Said Naomi

"You're not a bad duelist yourself. I actually was pulled into a corner there, was deeper than what happened with Igneous yesterday." I said

"By the way, did you just move into town? Because I've never seen you around here before." Said Matt

"My parents are always away on constant business trips, and my mom thought that I needed to transfer schools because of a certain rumor at my old school." Said Naomi

"What happened?" I asked

"Some girl said that I was dealing drugs and smoking just to get her hands on a boy that she likes who was in my Spanish Class." I said

"Harsh. People like that aren't exactly tolerated at the school Sakura and I go to." Said Matt

"Yeah, but by the time the school realized that those rumors weren't true, the people who I thought were my friends turned their back on me without a look back." Said Naomi as her face transformed from the smile she was wearing into a sad frown

"Naomi, believe it or not, Matt and I know exactly how you feel. One of our friends turned his back on the person he really was and our best friend." I said

"Yeah, now the guy is a Jack-Ass." Said Matt

_I know he wanted to say, no pun intended, but it might have been a dead giveaway to who we were talking about. But I wonder how Yusei and the others are faring back in the Satellite?_

"By the way, which school did you transfer to?" I asked

"New Domino City's Duel Academy." Said Naomi

"That's where Sakura and I go!" exclaimed Matt

"Really? Awesome! I never thought that I would actually be in the same school as you guys!" exclaimed Naomi

"No problem Naomi. And believe it or not, Matt and I already consider you as one of our friends." I said

"I'm your friend?" asked Naomi

"You bet! And believe me when I say it, Sakura and I will do anything for our friends!" exclaimed Matt

_And that's how Naomi, Matt, and I became friends. But I had a feeling, that something is about to happen. Something that I probably wouldn't like and you wouldn't know how right I was. For some weird reason, that evening, my mark felt like it was on fire. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but later I learned when my mark feels like its on fire, a Dark Signer has just been born. And that could mean only one thing, Kalin's back with a vengeance!_

_**Me: I know, it's another filler chapter.**_

_**Sakura: Tell us something new.**_

_**Me: Okay, how about the next chapter will take place in 2 years, and you get to see Yusei again?**_

_**Sakura: Yusei? Why didn't you say so?**_

_**Me: I just did. Anyway, please review and answer my poll. I will accept all answers and reviews**_

_Card Stats:_

_Attribute Change_

_Spell_

_Type: Normal_

_Effect: Select one monster and change that monster's attribute_

_Note: This card was created by Fenikkusumaru. All creative credit goes to him._


	29. A Blast from the Past pt 1

Chapter 28: A Blast from the Past pt. 1

_**Hey everyone! School's started, so this is probably the last daily update I will make for my stories, well daily update slash update a story everyday. Anyway, here's the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in anyway possible**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Two years have passed since I left the Satellite and I'm not happy about leaving my best friend behind. Today is April 12__th__, 2018. In three week's time, it would be my birthday, the weekend of the Fortune Cup, and the day that Dawn became a Dark Signer. I know that I would like to turbo duel Jack and show him what my deck is made of, but the Fortune Cup would be my only chance. Problem is, you could only duel in the Fortune Cup if you have an invite to duel in the tournament._

"So Sakura, you thinking about that Fortune Cup thing?" asked Matt

"I wish, Goodwin already knows I'm a Signer, and I bet this tournament is rigged on gathering them together." I said

"Seriously? I thought you knew who the Signers are." Said Matt

"I don't know who they are, and what's worse, Goodwin knows that." I said

"Well…Hey! Where are you going?" exclaimed Matt

"Riding, I really need some fresh air." I said

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Said Matt

"See ya." I said

_I rode for a few minutes on the highway, until I heard a familiar Australian accent slash Jack-Ass, no pun intended._

"You always were a dreamer. Well get ready, 'cause here comes your wake-up call!" exclaimed Jack

"The only person around here who needs a wake-up call is tall, blond, and a jerk. Oh wait, that's you in a nutshell Jack!" I exclaimed

"Sakura? Is that you?" exclaimed Yusei

"Do you know any other people who look like me? Didn't think so." I said

"Well, well, if it isn't the Twilight Princess." Said Jack

"I'm not the Twilight Princess, Jack!" I exclaimed

"Right. Yusei, Sakura, why don't you follow me." Said Jack

"When are you going to tell us where we're heading Jack?" asked Yusei

"Stop your worryin', and enjoy the view already! So what do you think of New Domino City? It's a little step up from the Satellite, isn't it? But if you get homesick, I'm sure I could find a trash bin for you to play in." said Jack

"Okay Jackie, you've just crossed the line. And it's a big step too." I said

"Are we gonna duel, or are you going to play Tour Guide all night?" asked Yusei

"Hahaha! Good one Yusei!" I exclaimed

"Hehheh, well since you worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd show you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite Sector." Said Jack

"We'll see about that." Said Yusei

"My thoughts exactly." I said

"Yes we will. Looks like we're here! Welcome to the Kaiba Dome!" exclaimed Jack

_This place? This is where I almost lost to that crazy turbo duelist who took advantage of my fear._

_*Flashback*_

"_And now my Assault Dog will attack you directly!" exclaimed Ian_

_Sakura LP 200 SPC: 6/ Ian LP 3000 SPC: 7_

"_I'll end my turn with that, make you final move, and I know how scared you are about my deck." Said Ian_

_Sakura LP 200 SPC: 6/ Ian LP 3000 SPC: 7_

"_My move!" I exclaimed_

_Sakura LP 200 SPC: 7/ Ian LP 3000 SPC: 8_

"_You know, no one should think that they are better than someone else just because that person can use their fears against them! And you're about to find out the hard way! I activate Call of the Haunted! This trap allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, welcome back Twin-Sword Marauder! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000) Next I summon the tuner, Neo Flamvell Origin! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 200)" I exclaimed_

"_You call that a monster? I call that an overgrown flame that needs to be extinguished!" exclaimed Ian_

"_Never insult another person's cards unless you know what's good for you! But now I'm tuning my Neo Flamvell Origin with Twin-Sword Marauder to Synchro Summon your worst nightmare! From the depths of the ocean deep, emerge from light to dispel evil and darkness! Synchro Summon! Purify a heart of evil, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400) Now I activate Brionac's special ability! I can discard two cards in my hand, and then I can return your dog and your last face-down back into your hand! Brionac, Ice Freeze! Now I activate my last speed spell, Silver Contrails! By giving up 3 speed counters, I can add 1000 attack points to Brionac! (ATK: 3300)" I exclaimed_

"_W-wait! Can't we talk this over?" exclaimed Ian_

"_Well let's see… You insult my sister, you call me a witch, you use my fear of dogs against me, and you called my father a cheapskate! So no, we can't talk this over! Brionac attack him directly! End this duel with Purity Wave!_

_Sakura LP 200 SPC: 7/ Ian LP 0 SPC: 5_

"_What a comeback! Well this ends our tournament here folks, lets give a round of applause for SAKURA PHOENIX!" exclaimed the MC_

_*End Flashback*_

"This duel dome is impressive, isn't it? Television just doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans. All of them chanting your name and cheering you on. But that's something you're never going to experience Yusei. 'Cause after this duel, the only people cheering you on will be your loser friends back in the Satellite. And that's if they don't all turn their backs on you once you return without their Stardust Dragon." Said Jack

"Who turned on the lights?" I asked sarcastically

"I wish I could be there to see their faces when you try explaining to them how you had their card but got greedy and turned it down in order to duel me. You're going to regret ever coming here Yusei, 'cause I'm gonna beat you with your own card." Said Jack

_Turbo Duel Activated…_

"Good luck Yusei." I said

_He just nodded his head as a sign of 'Don't worry'. But I bet I know what Jack is going to say._

"Now then, try not to get scared will ya? This course can be really rough for first timers." Said Jack

_Duel Mode Engaged, Autopilot Standing By._

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" exclaimed Jack and Yusei in unison

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 0_

(_**A/N: From now on, I'm going to follow the rules of the anime for turbo dueling, and not the video games.**_)

"Yusei, I always did enjoy dueling you. We've been battling with these monsters in our decks since we were kids. Not counting Sakura of course." Said Jack

"Hey watch what you say you backstabbing traitor!" I exclaimed

"And this old friend, is going to be a trip down memory lane." Said Jack

"Here's to history! I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)

"Aww! It's so cute!" I exclaimed

"Well now, isn't that a blast from the past?" said Jack

_Keep laughing Jackie, and like I said back during the Enforcer days, everyone knows that Yusei is going to beat you first._

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"As is this, my Mad Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0) Well Yusei, this is just like old times. Just 200 miles per hours faster, now Mad Archfiend, sting it to that Quillbolt!" exclaimed Jack

"_That just wasn't fair at all, most of your friend's cards are centered around piercing effects!" _exclaimed a duel spirit

"You said it Flamvell Grunika, and he's not friend. Yusei, you can do it!" I exclaimed

"Things seem to have started the way our last duel ended, with you losing precious life points!" exclaimed Jack

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 0/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"You'll regret doing that Jack!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei, the only I'm gonna regret is if this duel isn't being broadcasted to the millions of fans around the globe cheering for me night after night. They've earned the right to witness my greatest challenge ever, and my greatest victory. You do realize that you're gonna end up losing this battle tonight, don't ya?" said Jack

"You just keep talking Jack." Said Yusei

_Come on Yusei, even without your Stardust Dragon, you've pulled me into a lot of corners. No matter how many times I've tried, I can't seem to beat you in a duel. I know you're a great duelist, but don't let what happened between you and Jack blind you. I know you can win this battle, and I know that you can win against Jack, you've always had a few tricks up your sleeve. _

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I'm up to speed! And, now I can summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) Remember when I said you would regret taking out my Quillbolt? Well, here's why, see thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can bring it back to the field." Said Yusei

"Big deal. Yusei, you need to do better." Said Jack

"And I will! I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show Yourself, Junk Warrior!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

"Alright! Go get 'em Yusei!" I exclaimed

"If that's the best you got, you're in trouble!" exclaimed Jack

"The only person's who's gonna be in trouble is you once Yusei's done with your Mad Archfiend!" I exclaimed

"_Mistress, be careful. You could pop a blood vessel in your head if you keep that anger up." _Said Flamvell Grunika

"You're right, Phoenix, calm down." I said

"I think the only thing in trouble right now is your Mad Archfiend! Junk Warrior, send him to the scrap heap!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 2/ Jack LP 3500 SPC: 3_

"It's my turn now! I summon Twin-Shield Defender in Defense mode! (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1600) Plus I'll throw down a little face-down for later." Said Jack

"That's weird, Jack usually cuts to the chase, and that face-down, just what is it?" I wondered

"You thinkin' about giving up already? You can if you like." Said Jack

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 3500 SPC: 4_

"I summon Speed Warrior! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400) And now his 900 attack points are added to Junk Warrior's, but you know that already, don't you Jack? It's the same combo I used back in the Satellite to get Security off your back. If it weren't for me and my Junk Warrior, you might still be rotting in the Facility!" exclaimed Yusei

"Hahahahaha! That's where he should be! Yusei, knock his life points into the scrap heap!" I exclaimed

"What do you want, a thank you? Well you're not gettin' one." Said Jack

"And now, due to my Speed Warrior's special ability, his attack points are doubled, (ATK: 1800) so say good-bye to your Twin-Shield Defender!" exclaimed Yusei

"And you can say good-bye to half of your Junk Warrior's attack points, now! See by destroying my Twin-Shield Defender, you activated its special ability! Bet you're glad Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to save me!" exclaimed Jack

"Really? Because you just left yourself wide open for an attack." Said Yusei

"Only if that face-down isn't a Negate Attack or something." I said

"I've been waiting to do this since our last duel, Jack! Junk Warrior, attack him directly!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 3_

"Remember how you said you saved me Yusei?" asked Jack

"Yes?" said Yusei

"Well the whole thing was a set-up to get me closer to your runner. And that dragon card of yours was an added bonus." Said Jack

"That is a lie." Said Yusei

"Wishful thinking Yusei. See I knew exactly what your Duel Runner was capable of, and when I saw an opportunity, I took it." Said Jack

"That's a lie and he knows it! Wait until I get my hands on you Jack, and when I do, I'm gonna throttle you!" I exclaimed

"They say the truth will set you free. But in this case, it's gonna cost ya! And by activating my Spacegate trap card, you're never going to get your precious Stardust Dragon back!" exclaimed Jack

"What the heck? Where have I heard that card name before? Spacegate… Spacegate… I don't remember! Well whatever it is, it can't be good." I said

"Yusei once this duel is over, I'm sending you back to the Satellite where garbage like you belong! And with my Spacegate trap card in play, I'm about to kick this duel into overdrive! You see, with this card for every time you attacked me, I got a Gate Counter, and thanks to you, I'm already up to two! (GC: 2) This reminds me of when you helped me in the Satellite. Sure you thought you were doing the right thing, but in fact, all you did was set yourself up for disappointment. Just like now." Said Jack

"I guess then I don't have any other option but to lay down a face-down." Said Yusei

"And your warrior's attack points return to normal." Said Jack

"Why that little…" I fumed

"_Mistress, please try to calm down."_ Said Flamvell Grunika

"Easier said than done." I said

"Hahahahahaha! Come on, get the lead out Yusei. I got the need, the need for speed. You're going to have to take off the training wheels if you want to keep up with me! Hahahahahaha, at least this way, I can see you!" exclaimed Jack

"Just make your move already!" exclaimed Yusei

"Eager for me to end this are you? Well don't think it's going to be as quick as I drive, because I plan on taking my time picking you apart! When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you never left the Satellite! It's my turn!" exclaimed Jack

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 4_

"I play my Speed Fusion speed spell! Now since I have four speed counters, I can activate its ability and fusion summon a monster that will have you quaking in your seat! Here comes a recipe for disaster! Take one part Big Piece Golem, add a touch of Medium Piece Golem, mix well and you get, Multiple Piece Golem! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1300)" exclaimed Jack

_That's not good, and it's about to get worse._

"Golem, send his Speed Warrior in for a permanent pit stop!" exclaimed Jack

"In that case, I activate my Defense Draw trap card! And with it in play, all the damage you cooked up with your Golem recipe go to zero. And, I get to draw a card." Said Yusei

"Not bad. And here I am thinking you've thrown in the towel. I guess there's still fire in you after all. Too bad this next move extinguished any hope you had of winning this duel and getting your Stardust Dragon back. Haha, now then Yusei, this is when things get interesting! By using my Golem's special ability, I can break him down to summon out the two fusion monsters that are in my graveyard. It's kind of like recycling which is something you know all about. Living in that dump of a tunnel you call home. And now, I can activate Medium Piece Golem's special ability, which allows me to summon out Small Piece Golem to the field! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 0)" Said Jack

"That's quite the rock collection." Said Yusei

"Haha! Who knew that Jack was such a Geologist?" I exclaimed

"_What's a geologist?"_ asked Flamvell Grunika

"A person who studies rocks." I said

"Well Yusei, you know that I've always believed in the saying, 'The more the merrier.' And if you think things are crowded now, wait 'til I summon out this guy! The tuner monster, Dark Resonator! (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 300) Now I tune Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon my most powerful beast!_ The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!_ Yusei, this battle is about to move into the fast lane! Now feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Jack

"That's your most prized possession!" exclaimed Yusei

"You got that right, and I only use it on special occasions. And I don't think they get any more special than this. I wanted my dragon to defeat you. But then I thought of a more fitting conclusion. So by sending my Spacegate trap card to the graveyard, I can bring a new monster to the field that will make our little trip down memory lane that much more memorable. Say hi to my tuner monster, Sinister Sprocket! (ATK: 400/ DEF: 0) He looks small, but he's got friends, big friends! Now I tune my Sinister Sprocket with my Small and Medium Piece Golem to Synchro Summon your destruction. _Behold the wings guided by great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon! _He look familiar? He should, after all this is your Stardust Dragon! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Jack

"Stardust…" I whispered

"_That dragon is beautiful!"_ exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"It's been much too long." Said Yusei

"Hahahahaha! You wanted Stardust Dragon so bad, well here it is! It's just like they always say, be careful what you wish for. Hahahahaha!" laughed Jack

_Laugh now Jack, because by the end of this duel, Yusei will be the one who's laughing._

_**Done! God, talk about pressure! Fanfiction is the only place on Earth that can help me with what I'm going through. Please review and answer the poll on my profile.**_


	30. A Blast from the Past pt 2

Chapter 29: A Blast from the Past pt. 2

_**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but my math and English teachers really know how to torture their students by giving us tests on the second week of school! ARGH!**_

_**Sakura: Your school is really that bad?**_

_**Me: YES! *Takes deep breath* Okay, I'm good now, and on to the disclaimer.**_

_**Sakura: sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in anyway possible**_

_**Me: Now enjoy!**_

"When I offered to give you back your precious Stardust Dragon, you should have just taken it and run back home to the Satellite. But no, you just had to prove that you could hold your own with the Master of Faster!" exclaimed Jack

"I'm going to do more than hold my own Jack. It's my turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 5_

"I summon Shield Warrior to the field in Defense Mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600) And next, I'll also switch my Junk Warrior into Defense mode! With that done, I'm placing one card face-down! It's your move old buddy!" exclaimed Yusei

"I can't believe he did that! Now he's going to take 2500 life points of damage!" I exclaimed

"_What make's you think that? He has 2 defense position monsters, and he's in the green._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"Apparently you don't know Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability." I said

"_What is it?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"It destroys all monsters on the field in Defense mode as soon as the Damage Application is done!" I exclaimed panicking

"_Oh, that's bad_…" said Flamvell Grunika

"Bad is the understatement of the century." I said

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 5_

"Leaving both monsters in defense mode? You gotta get aggressive if you wanna win. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You never were much of a fighter." Said Jack

_Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 6/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 6_

"Haven't you learned Yusei? You can't just cower and hide and hope to survive. And, here's proof! Red Dragon Archfiend can wipe out all your monsters in defense mode, so say good-bye to your little friend. Go, Absolute Powerforce! Hahahaha, seriously Yusei, didn't you learn anything back in the schoolyard? When those mean, mean bullies would come around and threaten you and your little auto-shop pals for your lunch money? What did not fighting back get you? A black eye and an empty stomach that's what!" exclaimed Jack

_Not fighting back with fists at least. I remember a few times before all this crazy Signer business, people used to tease me and treat me like a juvenile delinquent. That is, until they learned that Dawn was my twin sister._

_*Flashback*_

"_Seriously, with the way you look, you'll never get anyone to be your friend. What do you say boys?" asked the female_

"_Yeah, she looks so messed up, she looks like she's gonna cry." Taunted the male_

"_Back off Krystal!" exclaimed Dawn_

"_Dawn, just in time, you can help me tease little baby Sakura here." Said Krystal_

"_Why would I want to do that?" asked Dawn_

"_Because she's a loser with no chance of scoring a boyfriend." said Krystal_

"_Now that's insulting! No one mess with my twin sister and gets away with it!" exclaimed Dawn_

"_She's your sister?" exclaimed Krystal_

"_You bet she is, and if you say another bad word about my sister, we'll just have to send our biggest and strongest dragons after you and your so-called 'boyfriends'." Said Dawn_

"_You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Krystal_

"_Oh she would, you know, you and little posse of cronies need to get a life! Stop picking on other girls just because you feel like it! Someone like _you_ wouldn't be able to score a boyfriend. So why don't you back off, and scurry off back to your mouse hole?" I taunted_

"_Come on Sakura, we shouldn't hang around here with the bitch patrol around." Said Dawn_

"_I'll get you two back one day, if it's the last thing I do! You hear me?" exclaimed Krystal_

"_Hey Dawn." I said_

"_Yeah?" asked Dawn_

"_Thanks for sticking up for me." I said_

"_No problem. With dad gone, you need me more than ever, right, Sunrise?" asked Dawn_

"_You talking to Sunrise Dragon again?" I asked_

"_Yep, and she said, 'You can say that again'." Said Dawn_

_*End Flashback*_

_I know you can win this duel Yusei. I believe in you._

"Didn't you sneak out of the Satellite to get even with me? I mean, if you came here to throw down or whatever, why are you acting like that scared kid from the playground?" asked Jack

_Apparently you don't know the definition of the word strategy._

"Well, now that you've got no monsters on your field, Stardust Dragon can swoop right and attack you directly. Hope this doesn't hurt too much." Said Jack

"I can't watch!" I exclaimed as I turned away

"Sure you don't." said Yusei

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 6_

"So the monster that used to be yours, the one that you came here to get back from me, is now the one taking you down! I'm sure if you ever thought this would've happened, you never would have crawled out of that dump you call home." Taunted Jack

"Wait 'till I get my hands on you Jackie! 'Cause you're toast!" I exclaimed

"What are you waiting for Yusei? You do know it's your turn, right? How come you haven't made a move in two laps? Thinkin' of givin' up?" taunted Jack

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 6_

"Not a chance!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 7_

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300)" exclaimed Yusei

"Cuter and cuter, but things are about to get interesting." I said

"Just like back at school. You waste your time hanging out with chickens!" exclaimed Jack

"Well, at least I know this 'chicken' isn't going to double cross his best friend and scurry away in the middle of the night! In fact, this 'chicken's' sticking around for the long hall. Now I place a card face-down, you're up!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 7_

"Let me ask you something, Yusei. How do you think this duel of ours is going to end? Let's kill ourselves and say that you actually have a chance at out-dueling me. And, let's say you somehow managed to win, then what are you going to do? You haven't thought this little revenge fantasy through, have you? Well let me tell you what is gonna happen!" exclaimed Jack

"Since when did he become a fortune teller?" I mused

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 6/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 8_

"You're gonna lose this duel, and then I'm gonna press a little button on my runner, at which point an entire security team will arrest you and ship you off to the Facility!" exclaimed Jack

"That's it! You've asked for it! Let me at 'em, Let me at 'em!" I exclaimed

"_Mistress, that's not gonna help anyone._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"Like I care! Someone needs to give that Jack-ass a piece of her mind!" I exclaimed

"So much for revenge, and speakin' of you losin', Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Sonic Chick! Too bad buddy, your little chickadee's special ability will get trumped by the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend! Remember it can wipe the field clean of any monsters you have in Defense mode! I told you Yusei, you gotta get aggressive! Like this!" exclaimed Jack

_When the flames receded, Sonic Chick was still on the field._

"_Uh, what happened?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"For once, you got me." I said

"Always thinkin' aren't you Yusei?" asked Jack

"It's what I do best. I'm just surprised didn't remember this classic from back when we dueled for fun." Said Yusei

"Oh yeah, your Remote Revenge trap card. I forgot you had that." Said Jack

"So did I." I said

"_What does it do?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Basically, if an effect monster's effect to destroy at least one monster on the field is activated, he can switch the target of the card effect to destroy all monsters on Jack's side of the field in attack mode." I explained

"_Oh now he's cooking!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Um, actually, now Yusei has to worry about Stardust Dragon's special ability." I said

"_Say what now?_" said Flamvell Grunika

"Just watch." I said

"It seems there's a lot you forgot about Jack, so here's a little refresher course on what this trap can do. First it deflects your attack, but that deflection's just the beginning. Once it does that, it destroys every monster on your field in attack mode! And aren't both your dragons in attack mode? So how's that for getting aggressive!" exclaimed Yusei

"You have a thing with revenge, don't you? Too bad for you, just like your attempt to get revenge on me, this attack is gonna fail miserably! 'Cause Stardust Dragon's takin' one for the team! That's one of Stardust Dragon's special abilities, if you activate a card with the power to destroy all my monsters, Stardust Dragon can save all the others by sacrificing itself." Said Jack

"You want me to say, I told you so?" I asked

"_I stand corrected._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"How's it feel knowing you destroyed your favorite beast? So much for Stardust Dragon, I guess it had to go down like that in order for Red Dragon to stay on the field. Hey, does that remind you of another situation Yusei? Think about it, this is like how I had to step on you in order to escape the Satellite." Said Jack

"More like he stole his runner." I muttered

"Now I place two cards face-down, and with that done, I think I'll bring back _my_ Stardust Dragon, so you can get another peek at it for old time's sake. Now take a long hard look Yusei, because after this duel, you're never gonna see it again! Maybe you'll even get another chance to destroy the very beast you're trying to win back from me! You know Yusei, with friends like you, who needs enemies? And with both dragons back on my field, it looks as though this battle of ours has come full circle! Has it?" asked Jack

"_Am I seeing things, or is your friend, Yusei smiling?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"He's up to something." I said

"Actually, not quite Jack." Said Yusei

"Hm?" wondered Jack

"I activate my trap card, Harmonia Mirror!" exclaimed Yusei

"I forgot about that trap card! Now he get's Stardust Dragon on his side of the field!" I exclaimed

"Check this out; because you just summoned Stardust Dragon to your field, using a method other than the usual Synchro Summon, I can use the power of Harmonia Mirror to get Stardust Dragon fighting on my side instead! Welcome back, old friend." Said Yusei

"That's no biggie, it's like I said earlier, I don't need it! I was merely using it to try and make this duel more interesting." Said Jack

"Well you did Jack, and now I'm going to rev things up with MY Stardust Dragon! _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_" chanted Yusei

"Not bad Yusei, maybe you have learned a thing or two since our days together in the Satellite. So now we've got Red Dragon Archfiend versus Stardust Dragon, in a fight to the finish! Looks like we finally get a chance to see whose dragon is mightier Yusei." Said Jack

"And you'll finally get the chance to see the duelist that I become. Remember that talk you gave me after you beat me in our last duel?" asked Yusei

"Yusei lost?" I wondered

"_You didn't know that?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"I was busy trying to get back home to avoid Sayer." I said

"_Oh. That's explains a lot._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"Well, I didn't want to admit it, but you were right that day. Those words hurt, but they taught me a valuable lesson." Said Yusei

"Oh really Yusei? And what did they teach you?" asked Jack

"That in order to be the best I can be, I have to believe in the power of every card in my deck! And, ever since that day, I've thought about that duel we had over and over again, trying to implement new strategies and combinations that I would've never thought possible." Said Yusei

"Well Yusei actions speak louder than words, so let's just see what that deck of yours is capable of!" exclaimed Jack

"You got it Jack, and with Stardust Dragon on my field, the sky's the limit!" exclaimed Yusei

"You can do it Yusei!" I exclaimed

"Hahahahaha! Let me get this straight, now that you've got Stardust on your side, you actually think you have a chance of beating me? Well you don't. I'm the best; you'll never defeat me no matter how many Stardust Dragons you have on your field, you got that? Now bring it on!" exclaimed Jack

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 6/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 8_

"I got the green light." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 7/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 9_

"And I activate my speed spell, Silver Contrails! Now because Stardust Dragon is a wind attribute monster, he get's a power boost! (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Yusei

(_**A/N: Okay, I might have forgotten that the anime has a different version of Silver Contrails, but to prevent confusion, the Silver Contrails speed spell that Sakura uses is a prototype, and the one Yusei has is the actual one.)**_

"Come on Yusei." I said worried

"It's time our beasts hassle, Stardust ice his Red Dragon Archfiend! Go Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

_My mark began to throb in pain, but I didn't have that sick feeling in my gut. But what the heck was going on?_

"What's going on? Why is my arm hurting? What is this?" exclaimed Yusei

"Did you hear that?" I exclaimed

"_Yeah._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"Is Yusei…a Signer?" I wondered

"Sorry Yusei, better luck next time." Said Jack

"What happened to Sonic Chick?" exclaimed Yusei

"My Synchro Deflector trap card happened. With this trap card, I can reflect an attack against a Synchro monster, and then use the energy to vaporize a monster on your field with the fewest attack points. And now that you've attacked, the effect of your Silver Contrails speed spell wears off. Which means your Stardust Dragon loses its precious power boost. (ATK: 2500)" Said Jack

"But it's still my turn Jack, and I'm far from done. So next, from my hand, I summon Ghost Gardna in Defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1900)" exclaimed Yusei

"Tryin' to protect you little dragon are ya?" asked Jack

"I place 2 cards face-down, your move Jack." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 7/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 9_

_My mark throbbed again._

"Something's about to happen, I can feel it." I said

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 8/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 10_

"Time to end this Yusei! I think Red Dragon Archfiend wants to attack Stardust Dragon. Let's go! Red Dragon Archfiend, tear that Stardust Dragon apart! Go, Scorching Crimson Flare! Hey, Ghost Gardna, down in front!" exclaimed Jack

"Ghost Gardna, oh Jack's in deep, deep, trouble." I said

"Ghost Gardna's special ability allows it to draw your monster's attention, and become the target of your attack. So Red Dragon Archfiend won't be attacking Stardust this time around! And after it gets destroyed…" started Yusei

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I watch you use Ghost Gardna plenty of times back in Satellite. And this is the part when you tell me how, when Ghost Gardna gets destroyed, it can lower the attack points of one of its opponent's monsters by 1000 points until the end of the turn. You seriously think I didn't know that was coming?" asked Jack

_Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 2000)_

"Well did you know this was coming? I activate a trap card, Counterattack Beacon. And, it activates when one of your monsters attack one of mine, and manages to destroy it in battle. Once this trap card activates, it not only gives one of my monsters 500 more attack points, it forces that same monster to attack even though it's not my turn. (ATK: 3000)" said Yusei

"Very interesting, so now Stardust has more attack points than my dragon." Said Jack

"That's right Jack; can you see where this is going? Stardust Dragon, at…argh! Attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"My arm!" I exclaimed as I clutched my arm with all the pain my mark was causing

"_Mistress, are you okay?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Something big is about to happen." I said worried

"Not bad Yusei, but not bad is not good enough! Not when I got the Prideful Roar trap card! For the low cost of 1000 life points, I can give Red Dragon Archfiend 1300 more attack points!

_Yusei LP 500 SPC: 8/ Jack LP 900 SPC: 9_

_Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 3300)_

"It's Showtime!" exclaimed Jack

"ARGH!" exclaimed Yusei

"AGH!" exclaimed Jack

"AAHH! My mark! This is bad…" I said worried

"What's going on? That attack should've destroyed Stardust Dragon! Red Dragon Archfiend has more attack points! It's more powerful! Shield Warrior? You can't play that card! I sent that to your graveyard!" exclaimed Jack

"Which is just where its special ability can activate! All I gotta do is remove it from play, and then I can use its power to save a monster from being destroyed! But don't worry Jack, your dragon's attack still hits me for 300 life points." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 200 SPC: 8/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 9_

"Yusei…I think he can win this duel Grunika." I said

"_Sakura!_" exclaimed another duel spirit

"What is it Lunar Eclipse?" I asked

"_It's the Crimson Dragon, it's here!_" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragon

"And, I'm pretty sure Prideful Roar's effect wears off after an attack. So Red Dragon Archfiend is back to its original power level." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 200 SPC: 9/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 10_

"I can still finish you! With a Speed Spell! ARGH, AHH! Not again!" exclaimed Jack

"AGH! What is with this pain in my arm? What keeps causing it? AH!" exclaimed Yusei

"My mark! It's glowing!" I exclaimed

"_Sakura, look!_" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragon

"_Your friend Yusei and that Jack Atlas character have Signer Marks on their arms!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Then that means, Yusei and Jack…are Signers!" I exclaimed

"What the, why is my arm glowing?" wondered Yusei

"Hey Yusei, Sakura, any one of you two doing this?" wondered Jack

"For once, it's not me." I said

"What is that?" exclaimed Yusei

"Is that…?" I started

"_It is, the Crimson Dragon!_" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragon

"What kind of trick is this Yusei, and you Sakura? What are you two trying to pull?" exclaimed Jack

_As soon as the Crimson Dragon appeared, all of our eyes began to glow Crimson red. I then knew that the duel had to be put on hold; otherwise, everyone in the city would be in trouble._

"Whose dragon is that? I'll teach you to play tricks with me! I activate a Speed Spell, End of Storm!" exclaimed Jack

"What are you thinking? We gotta stop!" exclaimed Yusei

"I totally agree with Yusei!" I exclaimed

"No way Yusei!" exclaimed Jack

"Alright, fine but I think we're gonna regret this! I activate my trap! URGH!" exclaimed Yusei

"AH!" yelled Jack

_Whatever trap Yusei had played, I didn't see which trap it was. Both of their runners had crashed, but the outcome of the duel had to be predetermined somehow. But who won the duel was the big question._

"What…was that?" wondered Jack

"_Mistress, are you okay?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"I think so." I said

"AAHH! It burns! Where did this come from?" exclaimed Yusei

"So it's not just me." Said Jack

"Jack, what's going on?" asked Yusei

"Yusei! Jack!" I yelled

"Huh? Sakura, you too?" exclaimed Jack

"Do you two know what this Jack, Sakura?" asked Yusei

"*GASP!* The…tail." I breathed

"You do, don't you? Jack, Sakura, say something you guys. What's going on?" asked Yusei

_It vanished!_

"You're in violation of Code 36b, which states that no residents of Satellite may enter New Domino City. By order of the Social Maintenance department, we are placing you under arrest. Do not try to run, we have you surrounded." Stated Sector Security

_Oh no, Yusei. Even if he could run, he doesn't know how many things Goodwin will try to get him into that tournament! That and, Yusei's a Signer!_

_**Me: I really hate Sector Security!**_

_**Sakura: Me too! Those guys just don't know when to give up!**_

_**Me: Well, I'll just run the preview…**_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Yusei, after two long years here in the city, I thought I could finally see you again. But when Sector Security showed up and took you away to the Facility, my chance to catch up went down the drain. But what is Goodwin up to, and why is Jack here? Next time on Flight of the Crimson Dragon, Legends of the Past. Just what are you up to Goodwin?**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Me: I can't wait to write the next chapter!**_

_**Sakura: Do I get to give that Jack-ass a piece of my mind yet?**_

_**Me: Soon, I hope.**_

_**Sakura: Well that's good to here.**_

_**Me: Please review and answer my poll, 'cause I only had 5 people vote so far! I mean, come on! That and, this is the longest chapter ever!**_


	31. Legends of the Past

Chapter 30: Legends of the Past

_**Me: Good-bye school, hello weekend!**_

_**Sakura: Can we get on with it?**_

_**Me: Okay, okay. Lighten up.**_

_**Sakura: sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in anyway possible**_

_**Me: Now enjoy!**_

"Who's next? Yusei Fudo, look at him, he's a boy, what's so bad about this kid? Let's check out the complaint. Mr. Yusei Fudo, Turbo Dueling without a license blah, blah, malicious mischief, blah, blah, blah! Entering the limits of New Domino without a permit hmm…Well now, we can't have that, can we? So here's a little tracking dye." Said the judge

"Is it supposed to tickle?" asked Yusei

"It's supposed to make sure that we can keep an eye on you. Now then, to discuss punishment…I believe a few months in the Facility should do it. Not to worry young man, think of it as a sort of Summer Camp, lot's of time to yourself, arts and crafts, colorful characters. After your sentence, I mean, 'vacation' is over, you're free to go back to the Satellite as long as you never duel or set foot in New Domino City again." Said the judge

_What the…?_

"*GASP!* That's one weird dream, but anything isn't just a dream in my case. Yusei…" I breathed

"_Rise and shine!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" I asked as I pulled the covers back over my head

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Who calls at 8 in the morning, on a Sunday none the less?" I wondered

"Good morning Miss Phoenix." Said Goodwin

"Goodwin! This better be good, I don't like being woken up from a good dream!" I exclaimed

"I need you to come to the Research Center immediately." Said Goodwin

"Hold it! *Sigh* Why does he have to hang up when I have questions to ask?" I mused

"_What are you going to do?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"I guess I don't have a choice, I'm getting dressed. Don't look otherwise I'll tear your card in half." I said coldly

_I got dressed in record time, and made it to the Research Center in about 10 minutes flat._

"This better be good Goodwin, you know how I love my sleep." I said coldly

"Of course it is, take a look." Said Goodwin

"Hmm? *GASP!* You were watching and recording Jack and Yusei's duel last night?" I exclaimed

"We were." Said Goodwin

_I then saw a vision of a future that would happen in 20 seconds._

"Jack?" I wondered as soon as my vision was over

"I can assure you, he's at his home resting." Said Goodwin

"Oh yeah, then why is he going to barge into this room in about 2 seconds?" I asked

"Uh, I'm sorry Director." Said Mina

"Jack…" started Goodwin

"*GASP!* That's my duel! Did these two peons record what happened last night?" exclaimed Jack

"Calm down Jack, you broke a dozen laws last night. You're lucky that your little match didn't end up on the news. It's our job to protect you Jack, so we need to know what happened. So then, please help all of us help you. Tell us about the Crimson Dragon." Said Goodwin

"Hey, what am I? The least resourceful person here? Jack doesn't know squat about the legend or the Crimson Dragon." I said

"Sure like what Goodwin? I know, how about this? This started to burn!" exclaimed Jack as he showed his Signer Mark

"You should be proud, it's the Crimson Dragon's mark, it's a symbol of power. You are one of the rare few known as a Signer." Said Goodwin

"How ironic." I said

"So what?" asked Jack

"This sign indicates that your are destined for great things." Said Goodwin

"Not another history lesson." I muttered

"Yeah? I already knew I was destined for greatness. So tell me why did Sakura and Yusei have on as well?" exclaimed Jack

"'Cause I'm a Signer Jack. Got a problem?" I asked

"What was that? That Satellite had a sign as well?" asked Goodwin

"Didn't your cameras pick it up?" asked Jack

"Jack, signs mean far more than you know. You have to be sure that Yusei had one." Said Goodwin

"I saw his mark with own two eyes Goodwin!" I exclaimed

"So what if he had one? Yusei's not destined for anything but minimum wage! Plus he didn't have one in the Satellite so it must be a fake, huh? What was that on the video? Play it back for me! Before this, there! Come on, come on! I want that image enlarged!" exclaimed Jack

"Uh, of course!" exclaimed Zigzix

"*GASP!* That card! That's…that's Meteor Stream!" exclaimed Jack

"Meteor Stream? Ouch, that has to hurt." I said

"You are correct as usual, and you should be pleased that the power went out. Otherwise, your unbeaten streak would have come to an end. If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Said Lazar

"_I activate a speed spell, End of Storm!_" exclaimed Jack in the video

"Don't look so depressed Jack. I guess your friend Yusei learned some new tricks. You probably thought your combo would give you back Stardust, but you opened the door for a counterattack. It's an easy mistake." Said Lazar

"A mistake? You had better watch what you say in front of me you miserable purple-haired little freak!" exclaimed Jack

"I only speak the truth." Said Lazar

"I knew what I was doing all along! How many times must tell you Yusei's just a loser? I'm the champ, and I'm the one who's gone undefeated in New Domino City!" exclaimed Jack

"Careful Jack, you could get an aneurism or pop a blood vessel." I said in a sing-song voice

"Then why doesn't our dear champion know what happens, when Yusei's Meteor Stream counters you intended move? You lose the match." Said Lazar

"Hate to get on your bad side, oh wait…you're already on your bad side Jack. But Yusei won the duel. If it was official, he would be the new champ." I said

"I still had 900 life points after my combo! And, his Meteor Stream was only going to take away…" started Jack

"The last of your life points." I said finishing Jack's thoughts

"There was… nothing I could do. I actually lost to him. Impossible!" exclaimed Jack

_Despite that Jack and I weren't exactly close anymore; I still can't help but feel his sorrow. I'm the one who lost my whole family, and my cousin… I wonder how she's doing?_

"Jack, last night never happened. No one outside this room knows this video exists." Said Goodwin

"But I know Goodwin! I know what happened last night! So does Sakura! And, I'm going to settle some unfinished business! Where is Yusei? I have to duel him again!" exclaimed Jack

"But you can't Jack! Yusei's in the Facility! He'll be there for a few months!" I exclaimed

"How do you know that Miss Phoenix?" asked Goodwin

"Uh…oops." I said

"I'm going." Said Jack

"Wait a minute, say what?" I said

"To the Facility? If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing Jack. Don't throw away all that we worked for just to prove you're the best against him. Your sign Jack, it is your destiny." Said Goodwin

"*Sigh* Not all this mumbo-jumbo about destiny again." I sighed

"Miss Phoenix, you seem to forget that your father used the Destiny Heroes, and won many duels with those cards." Said Goodwin

"This is different." I said

_I have a bad feeling that Goodwin's going to give me and Jack a little history lesson. One that I already know._

_Later at Goodwin's mansion…_

"Yes, understood. Just be sure to keep an eye on that duel Mr. Armstrong. Right after, report. Be sure to note if anything unusual happens. Sounds like your old buddy from the Satellite is making some new duelist friends in the Facility." Said Goodwin

"Humph." Said Jack

_You sure have some attitude problems Atlas._

"Look Jack, I'm sorry about how recent events have transpired you." Said Goodwin

"Whatever that means." I muttered

"But, allow me to explain. So far our relationship is operated on a need to know basis, meaning I know things that you don't, 'cause you haven't needed to know these things. Until now." said Goodwin

"Oh brother." I muttered

_We headed to his basement, but there was something about this hallway that seemed so, familiar. But what?_

"You're a lot more important than you know Jack, you as well Sakura. But what makes you important is not that you're both great duelists, rather you two are great duelists because of what makes you important." Said Goodwin

"I'm going to pretend that made sense." Said Jack

"For once, we agree." I said

"Beyond this door lie your destinies." Said Goodwin

"Destiny, smeshtiny." I muttered

"Huh? What's going on Goodwin?" exclaimed Jack

_That light, it's just like back in that cave._

"What I'm about to show you is one of the world's best kept secrets." Said Goodwin

"Huh?" said Jack

"That temple! I've seen it before!" I exclaimed

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Goodwin

"More like a long flight of stairs. How could the Incas climb that without worrying about getting hurt or falling down or getting sacrificed?" I wondered

"Hey, that dragon symbol looks like…" started Jack

"All of the Signer marks put together!" I finished

"I thought you knew all about this stuff!" exclaimed Jack

"Well I guess there was more I didn't know." I spat

"Now listen closely you two, you're standing in front of the stairway of the Crimson Dragon. It was originally erected in Peru, but my predecessors relocated it here." Said Goodwin

_Predecessors?_

"That's all well and good, but how does that relate to these marks?" asked Jack

"The mark on your arm Jack represents the Left Wing of the Crimson Dragon. Miss Phoenix, your mark represents the Right Wing of the Crimson Dragon. The same dragon you and Yusei somehow summoned at the end of your duel. Like I said you two, you're much more important than you know." Said Goodwin

"Oh really, how more important? Important enough that you lost your own family when you just reach your teenage years?" I exclaimed

"I see we had gotten to a subject that was a little touchy. Allow me to shed some light; I am the 360th guardian of star. Throughout history my order has been known by many names, The Defenders of Peace, The Servants to the Stars, we have sworn to maintain balance in the universe by taking the oath of Yliaster." Said Goodwin

_Yliaster? I haven't heard that name in 5 years! If Goodwin's associated with them, then I know that I have to be careful around him._

"The what now?" asked Jack

"It is the power that gives everything in nature its inner essence and output fold. The universe, energy, mankind, Yliaster is the power flowing through all these things, binding them together." Said Goodwin

"So its glue, you sworn allegiance to magic glue!" exclaimed Jack

"*Snicker* Haha! Good one Jack!" I laughed

"Joke all you want, but that mark on your arm, it means you're both a part of something much greater. And if your friend Yusei really does have a mark, then he's part of it too. This is the shrine of Yliaster." Said Goodwin

"What are those little drawings?" asked Jack

"They're carvings Jack, carvings that narrate ancient myths and legends. How the universe began, the dawn of time, the birth of civilization, the creation of my order, the great war of the demons, come Jack, Sakura, let me take you on a journey through time." Said Goodwin

"What the…" I breathed

"Long ago, in the pre-Incan civilization of South America, the people of the stars built a giant building of stone known as the Stairway of the Dragon." Said Goodwin

"Oh-kay." Said Jack

"The stairway was built in honor of the Dragon Star, which was said to govern all of creation. All the wisdom held by the star was handed down to their ruler, the Star Dragon king." Said Goodwin

_Dragon Star? Wait a minute! The Crimson Dragon told me that it was also called the Dragon Star, and the Twilight Signer, he or she is a combo of a Signer and a Dark Signer all together. Thanks to Dawn, I know that a Dark Signer is born when he or she dies. I really hope that I'm not the Twilight Signer; I don't want to lose my life!_

"Led by the Star and their king, the People of the Stars built an incredible civilization! But then the gate to the shadow realm was open. Legends tell of evil demons and spirits led by the demon lord, engaging in a great war. The king climbed the stairway and begged the Dragon Star to help his people. And, the Dragon Star answered the king's cry. The great Crimson Dragon came down from above, and swept over the lands, sealing the forces of evil deep beneath the earth." Said Goodwin

"Like in the dirt." Said Jack

"Gee wiz Captain Obvious, what gave that away?" I asked sarcastically

"Precisely, behold." Said Goodwin

"The Nazca Lines!" I exclaimed

"Are those the legendary Nazca Lines?" asked Jack

"I just said they were." I sighed

"They are the seals of the Crimson Dragon." Said Goodwin

_More like the seals for the Earthbound Immortals. Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, Uru, Chacu Challhua, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, and Wiraqocha Rasca. All of the Earthbound Immortals are accounted for._

"Many centuries have passed since the Crimson Dragon sealed the demon lord and his forces beneath the earth, but those forces continue to draw energy from mankind. They feed off our sadness, our jealousy, our anger, our greed. Soon the demon lord's forces will gain more power than they ever had before. They will break the dragon's seal, and return to pillage the earth." Said Goodwin

"That's bad." Said Jack

"Bad is the understatement of the century, we're talking the end of the world as we know it Jack." I said

"On the day the seal breaks and the demon lord resurrects, my order will be prepared to summon the Crimson Dragon and protect humanity. But we must find the Signers. Those bearing the Mark of the Dragon, like you, Jack, Miss Phoenix, and that Satellite, Yusei." Said Goodwin

"So we're supposed to save the world, why didn't you say so?" asked Jack

"Wow, you're really bright." I sighed

_Yusei…_

"Where are you going Miss Phoenix?" asked Goodwin

"I really wish you cut the formalities, I have somewhere to be." I said

_Dawn, the battle's about to begin._

_**Me: Done!**_

_**Sakura: You say that all the time!**_

_**Me: Got a problem with it?**_

_**Sakura: No**_

_**Me: Good. Please review, and by the way, I'm also accepting anonymous reviews. That and, please answer my poll.**_


	32. A Meeting with Yusei

Chapter 31: A Meeting with Yusei

_**Me: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I was in torture your students' class 101! ARGH!**_

_**Sakura: Who was it this time?**_

_**Me: I can describe it in two words, Chemistry Teacher**_

_**Sakura: How bad is he?**_

_**Me: How about the Dark Signers and Sayer combined together?**_

_**Sakura: That's scary!**_

_**Me: Exactly how my chemistry teacher is like! And I think my mom likes him…**_

_**Sakura: JUST START THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Me: Okay, okay! The disclaimer is the same as it always is and always will be. Now enjoy!**_

"Sartorius! Are you in there? I have some info on Yliaster!" I exclaimed

"Yliaster? Come inside quickly!" exclaimed Sartorius

"So how are you these days?" I asked

"Just coping with that gigantic dragon that appeared over the city last night, did you see it Sakura?" asked Sartorius

"See it? I was at the Kaiba Dome last night when it appeared!" I exclaimed

"You were there?" exclaimed Sartorius

"Yeah, and remember that old legend I told you about, the one with the Crimson Dragon?" I asked

"Yes, I do remember." Said Sartorius

"Well that 'gigantic dragon' was the Crimson Dragon! And before you toss me into the loony bin, here's proof!" I exclaimed as I revealed my mark

"That mark, it's similar to that dragon's wing!" exclaimed Sartorius

"That's because this is the Right Wing of the Crimson Dragon." I said

"Now before I forget, you said that you had information on Yliaster." Said Sartorius

"Yeah, do you by any chance know Director Rex Goodwin?" I asked

"Of course, everyone knows him." Said Sartorius

"I mean personally, if you think about it, isn't it weird how he just sponsored Jack Atlas out of the blue?" I asked

"Now that you mention it that is strange. But why did you ask this question?" asked Sartorius

"He's got some sort of connection to Yliaster." I said

"Come again? Goodwin has a connection to Yliaster?" exclaimed Sartorius

"He does, and it looks like he's been stretching the truth a little too much for my taste. But why would he of all people be affiliated with Yliaster?" I wondered

"I don't know either, but since he disclosed something relating to Yliaster, I need to ask you a favor." Said Sartorius

"What is it?" I asked

"Apparently, he trusts you. So, as much I don't want to say this…I need you to stay close to him. Yliaster is hunting me for multiple reasons, and if they managed to sink their claws into Goodwin, then he knows more about them than anyone in New Domino. Can you please keep an eye on him for me?" asked Sartorius

"No problem Sartorius, anything for a friend of my father's." I said

"I owe you Sakura. Thank you." Said Sartorius

"You're welcome." I said

"I believe you need to leave now Sakura, you've stayed here long enough to arouse suspicion." Said Sartorius

"You took the words out of my mouth. Good-bye and I'll contact you as soon as I get more info on Yliaster." I said

_I left as soon as I said those words and first things first. I need to find some way to get in contact with Yusei. It's late though, I have a bad feeling that they're doing something to him._

"Authorized personal only past this point!" exclaimed a security officer

"But can't I come in and see my cousin. My mother is very sick, and as her last wish, she wants to see all of us together again. I just learned this morning that he was sent to the Facility because he was trying to get home without a travel permit. And, I was hoping, that I could see him." I said faking that I was about to cry

"Calm down Miss, and let me call through to the higher ups. What's your cousin's name?" asked the guard

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo." I said

"Sir, it's me. There's a girl out front who says that her cousin is in here. Yes, she provided a name. It's someone named Yusei Fudo. Uh-huh, okay. Right, I'll bring her in. Just your luck, visiting hours are over in 12 minutes, so that's how long you have to see you cousin." Said the security guard

"Thank you." I said

_We walked to the cell where they kept Yusei, but when I got there, he was just thrown into the door!_

"Fudo, you have a visitor. You have 10 minutes kid." Said the security guard as he shut the door

"I hate it when they call me a kid." I muttered

"You look horrible, what did they do to you?" asked an old man

"My thoughts exactly, I haven't seen anyone look that bad ever since I took a few tests 5 years ago." I said

"A few tests? That's what they did to me." Said Yusei

"Tests?" asked the old man

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Yusei?" I asked

"There's no need for introductions on your end! I know you anywhere! You're Sakura Phoenix, the Twilight Princess! By the way, my name's Yanagi." Said Yanagi

"Twilight Princess?" asked Yusei

"Don't ask, so what's up with those tests?" I asked

"They must have been looking for a mark that appeared on my arm when that dragon showed up at the Kaiba Dome." Said Yusei

"Say what?" I said

"They're looking for the Mark of the Dragon!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Guard!" I exclaimed as Yanagi covered his mouth

"You must be a Signer, Yusei." Said Yanagi

"Signer?" asked Yusei

"Hold it, does one of the marks look like this?" I asked as I pulled my sleeve away

"Yes! Anyway, I heard about them long ago. I thought the whole thing was just a legend. But now, the tale of the People of the Stars may actually be true. You see long ago, there was a tribe. They were brave and they worshipped the Crimson Dragon. And some could even summon the beast, they're called Signers. There were five such warriors, actually six, and each had a mark of a different dragon that they could call forth to aid them in battle. Yusei, Sakura, don't you see? You guys are one of them!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Me? A Signer?" asked Yusei

"I knew there was more to you than meets the eye." I said

"So you think we actually called out this Crimson Dragon?" asked Yusei

"That's exactly what I think! And as legend would have it, the mystical powers of the seven dragons were eventually sealed into seven different duel monster cards!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Hold the phone, if there are six Signers, but there are seven dragons, wouldn't that mean there are seven Signers?" I asked

"The sixth Signer apparently has the mark of two of the dragons, or at least that's what I thought." Said Yanagi

"Interesting…" I mused

"Wait, if you are Signers, then that means that you…*Gasp* Yusei! Sakura! You both must have one!" exclaimed Yanagi

"One of the ancient dragons? I'm not so sure." Said Yusei

"WHAT? Well, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life! You let me see your dragons, won't you?" asked Yanagi

"I don't have it." Said Yusei

"AAHH! You don't have it? Just as well." Sighed Yanagi

"But I have mine. Actually two dragons." I said

"In here, it would probably be confiscated. But why does the chief even think that you're a Signer in the first place? Huh? Unless, someone told him. Wait a minute! You said you had your dragon?" asked Yanagi

"Dragons and someone did tell Armstrong. Goodwin." I said

"What makes you think that? And please, let me see the cards! Please?" begged Yanagi

"Okay, Yanagi, meet Lunar Eclipse Dragon, and Sunrise Dragon." I said

"They're amazing! They almost look alike!" exclaimed Yanagi

"That's what I thought when I first got them." I said

"But what makes you think Goodwin told the chief about me being a Signer?" asked Yusei

"Because I have a bad habit of eavesdropping on important conversations, and I heard Goodwin tell Armstrong about his suspicions." I said

"Well anyway, the sixth Signer either had two marks of the Dragon, or something else." Said Yanagi

"What do you mean 'something else'?" asked Yusei

"One version of the legend says that a Princess with hair as pink as the sunsets wandered into the city with no memory of her past, and she had a mark on her arm, and her back. Another version says that a female walked away from the darkness in her heart and conquered her fears which in turn caused a mark to appear on her arm. Unfortunately, I even I don't know what the mark looks like." Said Yanagi

_A heart…_

"Hey kid, times up! Get moving!" exclaimed the guard

"Yusei, just between you and me, I think you looked cuter without the marker." I whispered

_The security guards threw me out the front gate, face first! Now I knew how Yusei felt, and he knows how I felt when he went through those tests. I shuttered to think if they did anything to him. Before I headed home, I turned around, and said under my breath…_

"Idiotas." (1)

_**Me: I hope that was a good chapter**_

_**Sakura: Definitely!**_

_**Me: Thanks for the complement, I think I'll run the preview now**_

_***PREVIEW***_

_**Sakura: I don't believe it, Armstrong's holding me hostage! Why you ask? Because he needs to get Yusei to duel in order for his Mark of the Dragon to appear! Now to make things worse, every time Yusei losses life points, he gets electrocuted! Next time on Flight of the Crimson Dragon, The Lockdown Duel part one. Hang in there Yusei!**_

_***END PREVIEW***_

_**Sakura: I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Me: Me either! Please review and answer my poll, I accept all reviews including anonymous and answers**_

_**(1) That's Spanish for idiots, I love my curse words!**_


	33. The Lockdown Duel pt 1

Chapter 32: The Lockdown Duel pt. 1

_**Hey everyone! Sakura's a little tied up right now, so I have to do the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in anyway possible.**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

'_Grunika, remind me again why I'm being dragged into the Facility?_' I mentally asked

"_For once, you got me! Why the heck does Goodwin even want you here?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_I have a bad feeling that it has to do with Yusei._' I mentally answered

"I found smuggled magazines in Tanner's cell! You all know that's against the rules, but I know he couldn't have gotten them alone!" exclaimed Armstrong

"_Who's Tanner?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_A Pro Duelist, he's the guy with spiky blue hair on the floor. I wonder how he got into the Facility though. If only those Sector Security guards weren't holding me and my duel disk. Otherwise, I would give Armstrong a lesson he wouldn't forget!_' I mentally growled

"His accomplice has one hour to step forward, after that, everyone here's gonna pay the price!" exclaimed Armstrong

_All of the prisoners complained at once. I knew the feeling about being helpless, and I knew how they felt._

"Don't like it? Then you outta figure out who helped him out. If I were you maggots, I'd start my questioning his friends! Look people, there's no need for everyone to suffer. Tanner's friend just needs to fess up. If he doesn't then I got no problem puttin' all of you in permanent lockdown! That would give me time to kick back and watch my soaps!" exclaimed Armstrong

"_Who cares about soap operas?_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_I don't._' I answered

"Get real!" exclaimed Yusei

"Huh? You got somethin' you wanna say newbie?" asked Armstrong

"There are no magazines, we both know that!" exclaimed Yusei

"_That dude is going down! Let me at him!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_What happened at the Kaiba Dome?_" I mentally asked Grunika

"_Oh yeah._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"No magazines? So I'm just punishing Tanner because I feel like it?" asked Armstrong

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I know that Tanner wouldn't do anything wrong. You're abusing your authority, Armstrong." Said Yusei

_Atta boy Yusei!_

"Whoa-ho-ho! You just accused me of being cruel and unfair! That really hurts my feelings!" exclaimed Armstrong

"_If he had any feelings._" Said Flamvell Grunika

'_Good one Grunika!_' I mentally laughed

"Come on! Show me the love! Tell me you're sorry Satellite!" exclaimed Armstrong

'_Oh boy, Yusei's giving him the silent treatment._' I mentally told Grunika

"_Is that good or bad?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_Both._' I mentally answered

"So that's how you want it. Well I can't just stand here and let you accuse me of being unfair in front of everyone! To prove that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me out here where your fellow inmates can watch. And, if you win, I'll pardon Tanner's offence. But, if I happen to win the duel…" started Armstrong

"Then no one here but me get's put into lockdown." Said Yusei

'_Say what?_' I mentally screamed

"You got a deal. We duel tonight, at eight-thirty sharp. Don't be late." Said Armstrong

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Said Yusei

"Stop it! Get your hands off of me!" exclaimed Yanagi

'_Yanagi._' I said mentally worried about him

"Put me down! Put me down!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Check it out boss, contraband. This guy has cards stashed all over the place." Said the security guard

"No wait! Those are my treasures! I've traveled all over the world to find those! You can't just take them! No!" exclaimed Yanagi

"What've I told you clowns about cards? Alright maggots! This might be your last hour of free time! Stretch your legs and enjoy it while you got it! And Satellite, just to add as an insurance policy…" started Armstrong

"Get your hands off me! You rotten rusky sons of a bitch!" I exclaimed as two security officers 'escorted' inside

"If you don't come and duel tonight, your little girlfriend will pay the price." Said Armstrong

_As the doors to the cells unlocked, I ran out of my loosened grip to the cell where Tanner and Yanagi were in._

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Yusei

"What were you thinking?" asked Tanner

"I know, I know." Sighed Yusei

"You can't duel him, you don't even have a deck. If you were hoping to use mine Chief took my cards from me earlier." Said Tanner

"I'd give you one of my decks, but they took them away. All I have are some spell cards and a few traps for out-of-duel reasons." I said

"He took mine too, my beloved treasures." Said Yanagi

"Bolt, are you alright? Say somethin'" said a man

"Tanner, what happened?" asked another male

"Yusei…" I said as he turned around and headed out the door

"Hey, your name's Yusei, right? A bunch of us would like to see you on the middle walkway." Said the first male

"We wanna talk about somethin'" said a third male

"Yusei, take this. Armstrong's going to be keeping me under lock and key. I have a feeling you're going to need this. I found this card before I left." I said as I gave him the card

_Later that day, 8:30 to be exact_

"Well, here he is, the punk with a big mouth, and I thought you might back down, after all you're not allowed to have a deck in the Facility. And you have to have a deck in order to duel someone. So, uh, since you're showing up empty handed, I guess that means I win by forfeit! Easy enough now get him out of my sight!" exclaimed Armstrong

"I have a deck, right here." Said Yusei

"Wha? What the? Where did you find those?" exclaimed Armstrong

_I had to bite my lip in order to stop myself from laughing out loud._

"You don't get it; you think we're a bunch of 'punks' who'd gladly turn on each other. That's not how it is." Said Yusei

"Well alright then. Even though you're breaking the rule, I'm willing to uphold my end of the deal. You two! Hurry up and prepare the duel disks!" exclaimed Armstrong

"What's this chain all about?" asked Yusei

"Oh that's, uh, just to make things a little fun. Every time you take life point damage that chain will sort of give you a little tickle." Said Armstrong

"Wait, what kind of a little tickle?" asked Yusei

"You'll find out soon." Said Armstrong

"Let's go!" exclaimed Armstrong and Yusei in unison

_Armstrong LP 4000/ Yusei LP 4000_

"The first move's mine! And I summon Great Phantom Thief in Defense Mode! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)" exclaimed Yusei

"Alright, yeah! That's my card!" exclaimed a prisoner

"Your move Armstrong!" exclaimed Yusei

_Armstrong LP 4000/ Yusei LP 4000_

"I draw! I summon Iron Chain Repairman! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) This big fella's way more powerful than that sorry specter of yours! Repairman, smash that pathetic Phantom into the floor!" exclaimed Armstrong

"Aw man, a lot of good my card did him." Said the same prisoner from earlier

"That Phantom may have been in Defense Mode, but repairman's got a special ability! When it destroys a monster in battle, it also gets to slam you with 300 points of damage! Brace yourself Satellite; this part might be a little shocking." Said Armstrong

"AAHH!" exclaimed Yusei

'_He forgot to add literally!_' I mentally told Flamvell Grunika

"YUSEI!" I screamed

_Armstrong LP 4000/ Yusei LP 3700_

"Sorry about that, but I did say it was going to be shocking. These duel disks we're using have been sopped up with static generation devices. When one of us takes any kind of life point damage, this bad boy here generates a little jolt." Said Armstrong

"What?" said Yusei

"This is a correctional facility Yusei, everything that goes on here is for the betterment of society. Mess up and do somethin' wrong, you get a little shock. Maybe that'll teach you to make the right choice next time. I place two cards face-down, your move!" exclaimed Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 4000/ Yusei LP 3700_

"Here goes! I summon The Kick Man in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300)" exclaimed Yusei

"My dad gave me that card when I was five!" exclaimed another prisoner

"Come on Yusei, kick him into the next century!" exclaimed a third prisoner

"Next, I hook this guy up with the Stim-Pack equip spell! This buffs him up another 700 attack points! (ATK: 2000) Alright Kick Man, time to take out his monster!" exclaimed Yusei

"Too bad that attack's just going to slam into my Soul Anchor! Now by equipping this trap card onto Iron Chain Repairman, I can render him indestructible in battle!" exclaimed Armstrong

"Maybe, but your still taking damage." Said Yusei

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 3700_

"_Let's see how he likes being electrocuted!_" I mentally said to Grunika

'_Umm… is the part where he doesn't get electrocuted supposed to happen?_' asked Flamvell Grunika

"_No._" I mentally answered

"Huh?" said Yusei

"Oh, I don't believe this, my static generator isn't working. Maybe they didn't wire it right." Said Armstrong

"Yeah, that's it." Said Yusei sarcastically

"You cheater! That duel disk of yours was never hooked up to shock you, and you know it Armstrong!" exclaimed a fourth prisoner

"I resent what you're implyin' there kid. I can't help it if this thing breaks, can I?" said Armstrong

"_Did that thing really break?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_Of course not! He's just saying that as a cover up!_' I mentally screamed

"He's not being fair Yusei! Stop the duel and walk away!" exclaimed the prisoner that 'accused' Armstrong of being a cheater

"He can't walk away, and he won't be walkin' away unless he decides to give up and forfeit the match to me. But if he does that, then he's goin' straight to the hole, where he can spend all his time thinkin' about how he just gave up." Said Armstrong

_Come on Yusei, you can beat him, I know you can._

"Moving on! I summon Iron Chain Snake! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200) So much for your Kick Man's defense boost! (The Kick Man ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0) Now's a perfect time for my Iron Chain Repairman to attack!" exclaimed Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 3300_

"Don't forget, every time Iron Chain Repairman manages to destroy one of your monsters in battle, you get hit with a whoppin' 300 points of damage." Said Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 3000_

"_This is ridiculous!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_You're telling me!_' I mentally exclaimed

"Come on Yusei! You can beat him!" I exclaimed

"That's not all. Since Kick Man was saddled with Iron Chain Snake, you have to send three cards from your deck to the graveyard. Look, it's obvious you're losin', but I want you to know, if I'm being hard on you, it's all in the name of rehabilitation. Ya see, you left me with no choice but to use you as an example for the others kid. Now get rid of those three cards!" exclaimed Armstrong

_Please, don't give up Yusei…I believe in you, everyone here believes in you. You're what's standing between Armstrong and their freedom. Come on Yusei; win this duel, with these people's hopes and dreams. Win, so they can have a brighter future!_

"If you think you can still win, get up. If not, stay down and we'll call it a day." Said Armstrong

"Come on Yusei! Get up! Stand up to this creep! You can win this duel! Get up Yusei!" I yelled in desperation

_**I finally finished! It took me a whole day to write this though, but it's done, and I'm glad! Please review and answer my poll, which by the way will close in exactly one month or November 2**__**nd**__** for those of you who are a little slow. But PLEASE vote! I only have nine people vote on my poll! Okay, I'm going now. See you next time!**_


	34. The Lockdown Duel pt 2

Chapter 33: The Lockdown Duel pt. 2

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! But I'll just cut to the chase this time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of its characters**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 3000_

"I'm gonna make sure that you don't leave the Facility for a long time Yusei, and no matter what you do to try and stop me from winning this duel, I'm not takin' my eyes off the prize!" exclaimed Armstrong

"_Mistress, is there anything I can do to help?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_I have a feeling that Armstrong's cheating, fly around and see if you can spot any security cameras. If you do, check where they're pointing to, and if my hunch is correct, at least one of those cameras should be pointing to Yusei's hand._' I mentally told Grunika

"_Roger that!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"I'm glad to see this duel isn't too shocking for ya Satellite." Said Armstrong

_Easy for you to say._

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 3000_

"It's my…turn! And I think I'll start by playing the spell card, Nightmare Steelcage!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't you know you're already behind bars?" asked Armstrong

"Yeah, well these bars are gonna keep me safe from your static generator shocks for the next two rounds!" exclaimed Yusei

"Heh, that little cage won't save you." Said Armstrong

"We'll see, now I lay down a face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 3000_

_Come on Grunika, find those cameras._

"Shut it you two, you're both lame! Now you might think you're safe with that steelcage stoppin' my monsters from attacking you, but I don't need to attack in order to win this duel, and here's why Yusei! First I'll play Iron Chain Snake! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200) And since I have Iron Chain Repairman already out on the field, its special ability let's me bring out another monster! So I think I'll bring out another Iron Chain Snake! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200) Next up, I'm activating these two spell cards! And with them in play, this match is all but a lock for me because with two level 5 Chain monsters on my field, my Poison Chain now forces you send ten cards to your graveyard if my monsters don't attack. And when your deck runs out of cards to play Satellite, you know what happens don't you?" asked Armstrong

_Apparently he got his hands on the prototype. Poison Chain really forces you to discard cards equal to the number of Iron Chain monsters you have on the field. So this prototype forces Yusei to discard cards equal to the combined levels of all Iron Chain monsters on the field. So that's a level 4 a level 3 and another level 3. Apparently Armstrong knows his math._

"I lose." Said Yusei

"Now I hope you didn't have anything planned for the next couple of years Yusei. 'Cause once I win this duel, you can wave bye-bye to your future." Said Armstrong

_So Armstrong's deck is centered all around deck destruction. Grunika, hurry up!_

"So with those ten cards gone, you've only got nineteen left. Now I play the spell card Paralyzing Chain, which sucks away 300 life points whenever you suffer the effects of my Poison Chain!" exclaimed Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 2700_

"Yusei!" I screamed as the static generator shocked Yusei

"Looks like that cage isn't so safe after all, huh Yusei? Guess those cards are as useless as the people who gave them to you." Said Armstrong

"There isn't a single card that isn't useless Armstrong! You on the other hand have no problem calling other people useless! You're just a big fat bully! Yusei, show this guy some manners!" I exclaimed

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 2700_

"I'll show you useless!" exclaimed Yusei

"I'm sure you will, if you can last." Said Armstrong

"_Mistress! There's camera's all over the place! Five of those cameras are pointing at Yusei's hand!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"I draw! I'll throw down, three face-downs." Said Yusei

"And I'll play this! The spell Psychic Cyclone! Now I can choose one of your face-downs and if I can guess if it's a trap or a spell, not only do you lose it, but I get another draw! And I got a feeling in this game, the house always wins. Eeny, meeny, mainee, mo, I…say the left one is a trap card! I'm right aren't I?" asked Armstrong

"How?" said Yusei

"What can I tell you Yusei, my instincts never let me down. Now with that trap card out of the picture, your chances of beating me and getting out of here just got a whole lot slimmer." Said Armstrong

"Oh yeah? I smell something that starts with the word cheater!" I exclaimed

"Now that just hurts my feelings. And, now I can draw one card from my deck and then I'll end my turn Satellite." Said Armstrong

"I'm just going to lay a face-down for now. Your move." said Yusei

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 2700_

"Then I guess I'll draw! I summon out Iron Chain Blaster! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 0) And since I couldn't attack you because of your Steelcage's effect, my Poison Chain spell card forces you to send twelve more cards to your graveyard. So with them gone, next round, you're finished! Don't be mad, this is just a game. Of course in this game, if you happen to lose, you have to kiss all your freedom good-bye. But in the meantime, what'd you say we let the effect of my Paralyzing Chain put a charge into this duel?" said Armstrong

"AAAHHH!" screamed Yusei

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 2400_

"Shocking move isn't it Yusei? And it's only going to get worse, 'cause now I can load my blaster with Iron Chain Snake to break through your barrier!" exclaimed Armstrong

"AAHH!" screamed Yusei

"Yusei!" I screamed

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 1600_

_Just don't hurt him anymore, please don't, don't hurt my friend. Don't give up Yusei, please even though you didn't have enough time to work with that deck, I know you can win this duel. I believe Yusei, I believe in you, everyone here believes in you! You can do it!_

"I can now bring back my Iron Chain Snake due to Iron Chain Repairman's special ability." Said Yusei

"Yusei! If you don't get through the Iron Curtain, then those Iron Chain whatever's are going to destroy you!" I exclaimed

"That's metaphorically speaking of course, that's not to say with your Steelcage vanishing this turn. Their attacks aren't going to shock you into submission." Said Armstrong

"_He looks pretty banged up mistress._" Said Flamvell Grunika

'_I know, it'll take a miracle to stop Armstrong from his cheating schemes._' I mentally answered

"Looks to me like you're time behind bars backfired. I mean all you have left are half a dozen cards in that joke you call a deck." Said Armstrong

"These cards are the heart and hope of every man and girl in here." Said Yusei

"Then I'll be sure to destroy them as soon as I'm done with you!" exclaimed Armstrong

"I won't let that happen." Said Yusei

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" I sarcastically asked

"Somebody turn on the lights." Said Armstrong

"What wrong? Is the mean, mean bully afraid of the dark?" I taunted

"Let's get back to business." Said Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 3600/ Yusei LP 1600_

"Okay Chief, I'm playing this, the trap card, the Jar of Greed! And thanks to it Armstrong, I draw one more card." Said Yusei

"Ha! With each card that you remove from your deck, your one step closer to losing this duel!" exclaimed Armstrong

"Not if I play my trap, Call of the Haunted! And guess who I'm bringing back with it Armstrong. You should get a big 'kick' out of this. (The Kick Man ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300)" said Yusei

"You brought back Kick Man? He's as valuable as you are." Said Armstrong

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of any card, especially one that can join forces with a card in my graveyard." Said Yusei

"But your graveyard is full of…" started Armstrong

"Cards you forced me to get rid of. So it seems like your strategy is the one that backfired, because now I can call on Axe of Despair to give my Kick Man an extra 1000 attack points. (ATK: 2300) And next up, I'm summoning Exiled Force. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) Kick Man, attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"AAHH!" exclaimed Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 2100/ Yusei LP 1600_

"_Did he just get electrocuted?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_He did._' I mentally answered surprised

"Now Exiled Force, move in and slay that serpent of his with a direct attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"Hold on! Time out! Wait there's somethin' wrong with my…" started Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 1900/ Yusei LP 1600_

"If I find out the person who turned my duel disk back on knows you Yusei, they're gonna wish they never met you!" exclaimed Armstrong

'_Ouch! I give the person who turned on Armstrong's duel disk an A+ for shocking him to the system!_' I mentally laughed

_An announcement came on and boy did that get Armstrong mad._

"Now let's see who did this." Said Armstrong

"Sir, here's the culprit. This was Yusei's cellmate." Said a security officer

"No, they caught Alex." Said Yusei

"How did this punk sneak out of his cell?" asked Armstrong

"Sir, he dug a hole, got to the power room and fried the mainframe." Said another security officer

"He did what? Go fix it; my duel disk has been shocking me." Said Armstrong

"Exactly, and it's not going to stop." Said Alex

"I said FIX IT!" yelled Armstrong

'_I don't think he can do that._' I mentally smirked

"Soon as I'm done here punk, you and I will have a nice long conversation." Said Armstrong

"But first your duel, and with the playing field evened up, I'd be 'shocked' to see you win." Said Alex

"Plus one pun intended." I said trying to piss Armstrong (**A/N: I like pissing off the people who deserve it.)**

"Why'd you come back Alex?" asked Yusei

"Well I couldn't just leave you here. I had to try and you Yusei. That's what friends do for each other, just like you put your friends ahead of yourself; I wanted to do the same for you." Said Alex

"And that goes double for me, just like back in the old days." I said winking

"It's time we add the stakes, now that your duel disk is working once again, I say we battle it out for Alex. I win, you don't punish him, I lose and he goes into Lockdown like me." Said Yusei

"Um, Yusei…" started Alex

"It'll be okay. Yusei's never lost a duel before, and I'm sure he'll win now." I said

"Sounds perfect! You're done next turn anyway! Let Alex watch his future disappear!" exclaimed Armstrong

"So then let's keep going. I sacrifice Exiled Force to destroy Iron Chain Repairman! It's your move Chief!" exclaimed Yusei

_Armstrong LP 1900/ Yusei LP 1600_

"Here we go! Well, well, looks like you're okay, at least for now ya are! I think I'll mix things up with my spell card, Reload! Now I'll just put all my cards in my deck, shuffle them up, and re-draw!" exclaimed Armstrong

"_Uh, why is he laughing?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_I don't know, but I don't like it._' I mentally answered

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, and now I choose to destroy the face-down card on the left! Say good-bye! What? It's not Battle Mania!" exclaimed Armstrong

"No but the right one is! Check it out! So now our monsters have to attack! And that means I don't lose anymore cards in this round." Said Yusei

"I summon out my Iron Chain Coil! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1600) And I'll tune him with Iron Chain Blaster to Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1300) Here's where it gets fun! See for every 'Chain' monster I've got in my graveyard, my dragon gains 200 attack points, and right now, I've got five! So with an extra 1000 attack points Yusei, I'm attacking you with my Iron Chain Dragon!" exclaimed Armstrong

"Trust me Chief, that's a bad idea." Said Yusei

"I know it is, for you!" exclaimed Armstrong

"Yusei!" I screamed as he was electrocuted once again by the static generator

_Armstrong LP 1900/ Yusei LP 400_

"Did I forget to mention that his special ability automatically activates? You see, whenever he attacks, you have to send three of your duel cards to the graveyard! And with Paralyzing Chain effect, you lose 300 more life points." Said Armstrong

_Armstrong LP 1900/ Yusei LP 100_

"Yusei, no!" exclaimed Alex

"Don't give up Yusei!" I exclaimed

_Armstrong LP 1900/ Yusei LP 100_

"My turn." Said Yusei

"_Why is Armstrong laughing?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_Because Yusei doesn't have any cards left in his deck. In one more turn, he'll lose. But I won't give up hope, he's been through tougher, and he's been through worse._' I mentally said

"You've got nothing left! You're down to 100 life points and your very last card! Your deck's empty and you don't have a single face-down!" exclaimed Armstrong

"I know, but all I need to win is one card. And a little of your help." Said Yusei

"My help?" asked Armstrong

"You spent the whole duel trying to send my cards to the graveyard. You though my entire deck was worthless, just a mismatch of cards given to me by your prisoners, my friends, and maybe on their own, they wouldn't stand a chance against your super-charged chains, but together they will, with this." Said Yusei

"_What's that?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_The last card in Yusei's hand._" I mentally answered

"I knew you would you use the security cameras to spy on the cards in my hand, once the match started. But I also knew you wouldn't see this. It's called Rubble King, I hid it so your little surveillance friends couldn't big brother it. So as soon as you picked the wrong trap card to destroy, I just had to keep you sending my cards to the graveyard." Said Yusei

"For what? To lose?" asked Armstrong

"Not quite, I'll show you after I summon it. This card was given to me by a very close friend of mine! (Rubble King ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now if there are over thirty cards in my graveyard when Rubble King is summoned, like you so thoughtfully provided, I get to use a trap! It comes down to my very last card. I activate the trap, Blasting the Ruins! If I have thirty or more cards in my graveyard, which you know I do, then you automatically lose 3000 life points!" exclaimed Yusei

"Three what?" exclaimed Armstrong

"Do the math Armstrong, you have 1900 life points, and subtract 3000 from that amount, and you lose!" I exclaimed

_Armstrong LP 0/ Yusei LP 100_

"You beat him Yusei!" exclaimed Alex

"Way to go Yuse!" I exclaimed

"Put them both, into Lockdown!" exclaimed Armstrong

"What?" exclaimed Yusei

"But what about our deal?" exclaimed Alex

"We don't have any deals, take them both away now!" exclaimed Armstrong

"I don't think so, Mr. Armstrong." Said Goodwin

"Huh? Goodwin!" I exclaimed

"_It's the old geezer!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_I'd never though I'd say this, but boy am I glad to see him!_' I mentally exclaimed

"I saw the entire duel, and the only person going away is you, I'm afraid. I don't see how the Facility can be run effectively if no trust exists between the guards and the inmates. Pack your things Armstrong, your fired." Said Goodwin

"Goodwin!" I yelled

_He turned towards me, but I almost had trouble to say the words I wanted to say. I let my face transform into a smile, and then I found the courage to say what I wanted to say._

"Thank you." I said

_He turned away, but I had my fair share of worries, including Yusei, he was still banged up from Armstrong's duel._

"You alright Yuse?" I asked

"I've been worse." Said Yusei

"This might help a little, Dian Keto the Cure Master, please help Yusei." I said

_Alex wondered what I was doing, until Dian Keto appeared in front of all of us, but Yusei needed healing, and I don't think the hospital's here in New Domino City would help him._

"Feel better?" I asked

"Lots, thanks Sakura." Said Yusei

"No problem." I said smiling

_Later…_

"So what now Yusei? You're free to go!" exclaimed Tanner

"Somethin's weird, why did Goodwin show up just then? Seems funny." Said Alex

"Oh, be quiet! Thanks to Goodwin, we're all getting out soon too!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Sometimes I wish my life was normal, but…I guess asking for a normal life is over the top. If what happened all those years back never happened, I might never have come to the Satellite and met you Yusei." I said

"Ah, young love." Sighed Yanagi

"I know, and that's why this whole situation starting with our early release seems strange. Yusei wins, now we're all going to be free? Just be sure to watch your back." Said Alex

"Maybe he's right, so please take this gift." Said Yanagi

"Totem Pole?" I wondered

"I can't take your card." Said Yusei

"Sure you can! I figured you'll probably have more use for that card than I ever will." Said Yanagi

"This is incredible, thank you." Said Yusei

"Hold on! I got somethin' for you as well. This card's going to help you get your runner back. I overheard the guards talkin' about your sweet ride, and how it's locked up in the impound center. Now, take to a store named Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for Blister. He'll help you out." Said Tanner

"If you need a ride to Bootleg, I'm the go-to girl. Bootleg is in the Daimon area, I know the area like the back of my own hand." I said

"Thanks Sakura." Said Yusei

"No problem." I said

_Goodwin's up to something Yusei and I bet he's going to be monitoring you 24/7. For both of our sakes, we better hope they don't find us._

_**Wow! It took me forever to finish this chapter! Main reasons, I've been stuck with homework, tests, and piano lessons. Please review and answer my poll, I accept all answers and reviews including anonymous.**_


	35. The Take Back pt1

Chapter 34: The Take Back pt. 1

_**Me: We are back with a new chapter folks!**_

_**Sakura: Can we go now?**_

_**Me: What's wrong?**_

_**Sakura: I JUST WANT TO START THE FREAKIN' CHAPTER!**_

_**Me: Okay, okay, I'm right here, ya don't have to yell!**_

_**Sakura: sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in any possible manner**_

_**Me: Now Enjoy!**_

_It was late at night when Yusei was released from the facility, but unfortunately we were already being watched by Goodwin's lackeys. We got to Bootleg, but like most places, it wasn't my cup of tea._

"Do you want me to wait out here Yusei?" I asked

"I don't mind, but it shouldn't take too long anyway." Said Yusei

"Then I'll wait." I said

_A couple of Goodwin's lackeys went inside Bootleg, as much as I wanted to use my psychic powers to stop them; I had a feeling that they weren't around to cause trouble._

"That was quick, so what happened?" I asked

"The bartender said that I won't be able to find Blister, but he'll find me." Said Yusei

"Weird." I sighed

_We picked up the trail, or in my case, I decided to push my Duel Runner, main reason, I didn't know whether or not Blister was coming on foot or on runner. Answer: Runner._

"Lookin' for me?" asked the man who was obviously Blister

"Don't move!" exclaimed one of Goodwin's lackeys

"Oh man, they're Goodwin's lackeys!" I exclaimed

"Need a lift?" asked Blister

"It's time to rev it up and get out of here!" I exclaimed as I started up my duel runner

"Hold still, the ions in this little bad boy are jamming the marker's signal. Can't have those suits following us." Said Blister

"You're telling me! It took me 20 seconds to outsmart them with a hologram; they have to learn the difference." I said

"Are you Blister?" asked Yusei

"In the flesh." Answered Blister

_We arrived at a run-down apartment complex in the Daimon Area which was where we all hid from Goodwin's lackeys and the choppers that were flying outside._

'_Talk about a wild goose chase!_' I mentally exclaimed

"_Goodwin's causing trouble again?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_You have no idea._' I mentally answered

"Sector Security usually saves the helicopters for the big-time offenders. But you seem harmless enough. You know something about a city hall fat cat you're not supposed know?" asked Blister

"No where even close." I said

"Actually, I think someone knows something about me, but I don't know what." Said Yusei

"Hmm…Well your marker won't transmit for a few hours, and I've cloaked this building, you guys are good for now." said Blister

"Thanks for the FYI." I said

"So Bolt Tanner told you to come here and find me, did he?" asked Blister

"That's right." Said Yusei

"I don't suppose he sent you to pay me the chuck of change he owes me." Said Blister

"Afraid not." Answered Yusei

"In that case, you must be here for the official 'Blister Hook-Up'. So, what's the deal, need a new identity?" asked Blister

"Not exactly." I said

"I need to sneak into the Security Impound Center to get my runner back." Said Yusei

"You're kidding, right?" asked Blister

"I hate to say no, but no." I said

"Tanner said you could help me, so was he right or wrong?" asked Yusei

"He's right." Answered Blister

"And I guess I need to make sure none of Goodwin's lackeys show up and ruin Yusei's chance to get his duel runner back." I said

"Sounds like you know something about Goodwin that no one is supposed to know about." Said Blister

"Sort of, but let's keep it on the DL." I said

"Gotcha." Said Blister

"_You're really helping Yusei get his Duel Runner back?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_I am. Yusei's my friend, and I help my friends whether I can do the job or not._' I mentally answered

"Alright Mr. Adams, and uh, Miss Adams. Your Maintenance uniform is set Yusei, and your Security uniform is set Sakura, and I got your ID cards. I just need to hack into the city system…mm-hm…and done. Yusei Adams and Sakura Adams, you are officially employees of the New Domino City Security Center. Now each door requires a site-specific code, let me hop onto the mainframe see where they're keeping your ride so I'll know what code you'll need. When did they take it?" asked Blister

"A couple of weeks ago Blister." Said Yusei

_The Fortune Cup… it's next week._

"Alright then…I'll have to break the encryption on the security mainframe. Some logarithm runs, a little ghost imaging, and…boo-yah! I'm in! Just gotta narrow the search down to single-ride Duel Runners confiscated over the past several weeks, run that against a list of other variables, and…bingo! Vault 64b, top floor. Now to snag the pass codes you'll need to get in. This shouldn't be too hard." Said Blister

"Blister, did you used to be a duelist?" asked Yusei

"Hmm? *Gasp!* What're you doing snooping around in here? Put that picture back!" exclaimed Blister

"Looks like you were takin' names in the big leagues." Said Yusei

"Nah, I was never big league, that's for sure. Me and my partner dueled in the semi-pro league for a bit. But… that was a different life Yusei. It was a long time ago. Put the picture down, we gotta focus here." Said Blister

"Talk to us." Said Yusei

"We'll listen." I said

"Got the pass code for 64b, and I just got the pass code for the front door." Said Yusei

"Is that all we'll need?" asked Yusei

"That, the ID cards, the uniforms, and a whole lot of luck. The security droids are on a random program so I can't help ya there." Said Blister

"Pul-lease, security droids? Seriously? This makes Trudge look like a monkey imitating a human." I sighed

"You know Officer Trudge?" asked Yusei

"I was going to ask you that! Yeah, I do. Not such a great duelist, but I can't expect more from Sector Security." I sighed

"But, we'll have to risk it. So was that your duel partner with you in the picture?" asked Yusei

"Man! You don't know how to let something go, do you?" asked Blister

"It takes a lot more than changing the subject to get Yusei to let go of something." I said

"We're not here to get to know each other, got it?" asked Blister

_We just stayed silent for the time being. I told Yusei how I wiped the floor with Trudge back in the Satellite when Goodwin was going crazy looking for me, and when I was Hanna Avalon, The Enforcer, not Sakura Phoenix, the daughter of Aster Phoenix, the Pro Duelist that died in a car crash about 8 years ago. We soon fell asleep, but it was morning before we knew it._

"Rise and shine Yusei, you as well Sakura!" exclaimed Blister

"Huh?" said Yusei

"Is it morning already?" I asked

"Everything you'll both need tonight is in the bag. Tell Tanner I'm putting this on his tab." Said Yusei

"Will do." Said Yusei

_He reached for the bag, but Blister pulled the strap._

"Look man, I did everything I could, but the odds are still against you." Said Blister

"Only people who have a choice worry about odds. I have to get my Runner back if I'm gonna get my friends out of the Satellite." Said Yusei

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Blister

"You heard what he said; he has friends back in the Satellite Sector, friends that he is worried about." I said

"Ha! You guys are taking this huge risk for some friends?" asked Blister

_Yusei and I turned to the picture, and Blister finally got the message, or so I thought._

"His name's Aero. We were best buds; you'll notice of course that I said 'Were'. People come and go Yusei, you make friends, you lose friends, that's how it goes. But trust me; at the end of the day, you realize you shouldn't bother with friends, because the only thing a 'friend' is good for is finding the best way to let you down. You're better off just looking out for number one. I mean, after all, that's what everyone else does, isn't it?" asked Blister

"Blister…" I started

"We were on a practice run; I lost control of the bike. The connecting cable tore apart. We were going to slam into a building; I didn't have time to think. I just turned away. He was stuck in the sidecar, he had no control. It was bad; he spent eight months in recovery. When he got out, he quit dueling, I never heard from him again. Except for this card he sent me, it was his part of out best combo. It's all torn and burned, I'm pretty sure it was his way of saying that he'd never forgive me, not that I blame him." Said Blister

_If I can just get a look at that card, I can figure out what his friend was trying to tell him. All duel monsters cards have spirits; even the Allies of Justice have them_.

"I wouldn't forgive me either if I was him. Don't take this risk for your friends Yusei and you as well Sakura. 'Cause come crunch time, they're gonna let you both down, I mean, look at me. I let my best friend crash right into a building just to save myself." Said Blister

_I could have sworn he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. But I guess that's what happens when you bottle up your feelings for too long, and eventually, they just spill out._

"Try not to be so hard on yourself Blister, and thanks for all your help." Said Yusei

"Blister, can I see your card for a moment?" I asked

"Sure, knock yourself out." Said Blister

"Thanks." I said

_His friend Aero's feelings are in this card, but he wasn't mad at Blister, he wanted to keep their friendship going, I guess that didn't work out as well as Aero thought._

"Huh?" wondered Blister

"That's sounds like a Duel Runner." I said

_We saw a Duel Runner pull out of an alley, but the person on the runner was what caught my eye. It was Trudge._

_Around noon…_

_Why would Trudge follow me and Yusei out to the Daimon Area, well one good thing about Goodwin is about the gardens he plans. They're beautiful!_

"Sakura!" exclaimed a female voice

"Sakura!" exclaimed a male voice

"Huh? Naomi! Igneous! It's been far too long!" I exclaimed

"You bet it has!" exclaimed Igneous

"What's in the bag?" asked Naomi

"Promise you guys won't tell." I said

"Promise." Said Igneous

"Cross my heart." Said Naomi

"A Sector Security uniform and ID card." I said

"Why are those in there?" asked Igneous

"I guess I never told you about my days in the Satellite." I said

"You were in the Satellite Sector?" exclaimed Naomi

"How long?" asked Igneous

"Six months, but a friend of mine who was in the Satellite just got released, and he wants to get his duel runner back." I said

"Sakura, this is a crazy idea." Said Naomi

"For once Naomi, we agree." Said Igneous

"Sakura, as much as I know you would like to help your friend, we can't risk you getting into the Facility." Said Naomi

"Here's an idea, either Naomi or I will duel you. You win, you can go along with your crazy plan, we win, stop this plan. Do we have a deal?" asked Igneous

"You have a deal, maybe in order to be fair, we'll flip a coin. Heads, Naomi duels me. Tails, Igneous duels me. Sounds good?" I asked

"Yep." Naomi and Igneous said in unison

"Here we go!" I exclaimed as I flipped my coin

_When I caught the coin, I caught it in my fist and slammed it on my hand, the result was…heads!_

"Looks like you get to duel me Naomi." I said

"Be warned, I won't go easy on you." Said Naomi

"Game on!" Naomi and I exclaimed in unison

_Naomi LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Age before beauty, you can go first." I said

"Thanks, here goes! I activate the field spell, A Legendary Ocean! Now all Water attribute monsters in our hands are downgraded by one level, and they also gain 200 attack and defense points!" exclaimed Naomi

"That's cool, no pun intended!" I exclaimed

"And it'll just get better! I summon Mermaid Knight! (ATK: 1500-1700/ DEF: 700-900) I'll place two cards face-down, you're up Sakura!" exclaimed Naomi

_Naomi LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Thanks!" I exclaimed

_Talk about a bad hand, I'll just have to make do with what I can. Let's see… the only monster I have in my hand is Powered Tuner, and even with the field spell, I won't be able to defeat Mermaid Knight. The good news is, I have Defense Draw, and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Time for a little extra…_

"I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards! Now I summon Powered Tuner in attack mode! (ATK: 1400-1600/ DEF: 1000-1200) Now I know even with the field spell power boost, he still isn't powerful enough to take on Mermaid Knight, but that's why I have Black Pendant! Now Powered Tuner gains 500 attack points! (ATK: 2100) Powered Tuner, take down Mermaid Knight!" I exclaimed

_Naomi LP 3600/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs, you're up Naomi." I said

_Naomi LP 3600/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Here we go! I activate Double Summon! Now I get to summon twice this round, but you already know that, don't you?" asked Naomi

"Yeah, I know." I said

"Well then you're going to love this! I now summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 (ATK: 1500-1700/ DEF: 1300-1500) and Creeping Doom Manta! (ATK: 1300-1500/ DEF: 1200-1400) Now get this, on the turn this card is Normal Summoned, you can't activate any traps!" exclaimed Naomi

"That's bad." I said

"It'll get worst once I play the equip spell, Malevolent Nuzzler! Here's how this card works, I can give it to a monster on my field, and that monster gains 700 attack points! So Creeping Doom Manta will gain a much needed power boost! (ATK: 2200) Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 attack Sakura directly!" exclaimed Naomi

"Did you say directly?" I exclaimed

_Naomi LP 3600/ Sakura LP 2300_

"Hold the phone! Powered Tuner is on my side of the field! Your Bugroth would've had to go through him!" I exclaimed

"When Umi is out on the field as the field spell, Amphibious Bugroth can attack you directly." Said Naomi

"Oh, that explains it." I said sweat-dropping

"But now, Creeping Doom Manta, attack her Powered Tuner!" exclaimed Naomi

_Naomi LP 3600/ Sakura LP 2200_

"I'll end my turn with that Sakura! You're up!" exclaimed Naomi

_Naomi LP 3600/ Sakura LP 2200_

_This is it, if I don't draw the card I need now, I'm finished. Please, heart of the cards, let me draw the card I need._

"Alright! I activate Double Summon! Now you know what happens, here come two monsters!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but before your Double Summon can take effect, I activate Dark Bribe! Not only can I negate your card's effect, but you get to draw a card." Said Naomi

"Actually, that's not going to happen." I said

"What do you mean? You have to!" exclaimed Naomi

"Normally I would, but I have the trap, Trap Jammer! Now here's how this trap works, all I have to do is discard a card from my hand, and I can negate the activation of your trap and destroy it! So I discard Winged Kuriboh!" I exclaimed

"Great, there goes plan A." said Naomi

"Well here comes plan Beta! I activate Call of the Haunted, and with this card, I get to bring back Winged Kuriboh! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200) And that's not all, I summon Hyper Synchron (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 800) and Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800) But now here comes the grand finale! I tune Hyper Synchron with Unknown Crusher and Winged Kuriboh! _Power of Light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Now alone, she might not be enough to take down your life points, but her special ability is one you might want to look out for!" I exclaimed

"What is it?" asked Naomi

"On the turn she's Synchro Summoned, she gains 1000 attack points for every Light monster in the graveyard, and 500 for every Dark monster. I count two Light and one Dark, so…do the math. (ATK: 5400)" I said

"It's more than enough to take down my life points." Said Naomi

"Bingo, Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 with Celestial Flare!" I exclaimed

_Naomi LP 0/ Sakura LP 2200_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"I can't believe I lost…" said Naomi

"But you've gotten better Naomi. Last time, I noticed you were always focused on summoning Ice Master, this time; you were focused on winning and planning your cards just right. I don't think you've gotten worse, but to quote an old expression, there's always room for improvement!" I exclaimed

"But are you still going with that crazy plan?" asked Igneous

"It's not a crazy plan, and I'm doing to help my friend Yusei." I said

"Don't you know you might get thrown into the Facility?" exclaimed Igneous

"I know, but it's a chance I'm willing to take, especially since I promised I'd help him, and I never break my promises." I said

"Well, we can't stop you Sakura, you've made up your mind, and like you, I keep my ends of deals." Said Naomi

"Don't worry guys, I promise, I won't get caught, if I do, I get out of there, after all, I am a Psychic Duelist." I said

_Later…_

_Damn it! I'm late! I better hope they don't fire the 'new' security guard._

"You were supposed to be in there 5 minutes ago." Said a male voice

"Blister?" I exclaimed

"Who were you expecting, a ghost?" asked Blister

"Funny, but I'm guessing you're here because you know that Officer Trudge is inside." I said

"Yeah, but I have to say, you don't look good in that uniform." Said Blister

"This is not the time to flirt!" I exclaimed

"I know, looks like Yusei got himself into a turbo duel." Said Blister

"Can you get him out of there?" I asked

"Sure can do." Said Blister

_Judging by the patterns Sector Security was doing in the building, Yusei was heading for the elevators! Blister overrode the system, and got the elevator to the top floor. We contacted Yusei as soon as he was near the elevator doors._

"Keep going!" exclaimed Blister

"_Blister is that you?_" asked Yusei

"It is, keep on going Yusei!" I exclaimed

"Keep going forward." Said Blister

"_But, uh…_" started Yusei

"Do you want Trudge to send you back to the Facility?" I practically screamed

"GO!" exclaimed Blister

_Hang in there Yusei!_

_**Me: I can't believe it took me a week to write this chapter!**_

_**Sakura: Seriously?**_

_**Me: Yeah, it did. Kinda because I had a lot of homework and tests this week.**_

_**Sakura: Anything else?**_

_**Me: Yeah, it's called the PSAT**_

_**Sakura: What's that?**_

_**Me: A stupid test that takes 2 hours to finish!**_

_**Sakura: Oh, why don't I do the review request?**_

_**Me: Please do that**_

_**Sakura: Please Review and answer her poll. This poll closes on November 2**__**nd**__**, and she also accepts anonymous reviews.**_


	36. The Take Back pt2

Chapter 35: The Take Back pt. 2

_**Me: We are back with a new chapter here folks!**_

_**Sakura: What took you so long?**_

_**Me: I was updating some of my other stories**_

_**Sakura: Like?**_

_**Me: Tears of Light, which is an alternate storyline to this story, Knightmare Sakura, which is a crossover between two of my favorite animes, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and Code Geass, and Code Lyoko: A New Journey which is a Code Lyoko story.**_

_**Sakura: Sounds like you've been busy**_

_**Me: With those stories and school work**_

_**Sakura: On with the disclaimer?**_

_**Me: Yes please**_

_**Sakura: sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters, she does however own the Dread Heroes, Lunar Eclipse Dragon, Sunrise Dragon, Eclipse, and Equinox**_

_**Me: How do you know about Eclipse?**_

_**Sakura: Sometimes I read some of your stories when you're not looking**_

_**Me: Well, enjoy!**_

_I watch on my screen as Yusei made his way to the elevator, but he needed to duck, like now._

"Duck!" exclaimed Blister

_The elevator doors exploded a few seconds after Yusei ducked, and the good news was, he was okay. Bad news, Trudge was on his tail. When Trudge played a speed spell that increased his Search Striker's attack points, I think the speed spell was Rapid Shot Wing, which is basically what Speed Energy is, but you need 4 speed counters to activate it, and it only gives a monster 100 extra attack points per speed counter, he was in a jam. Good thing he had that trap card, Confusion Chaft, otherwise, his life points would've went down the drain._

"Yusei, brace yourself." Said Blister

"The next stop is…the ground floor!" I exclaimed

"See ya Trudge!" exclaimed Yusei

"You told me the elevator was at the top floor!" I exclaimed

"I lied." Said Blister

"Hey, Yusei, I hope you like the Facility, ARGH!" exclaimed Trudge

"And I hope you like crashing to the floor!" I exclaimed after Blister kicked Trudge in the face.

"Blister? Sakura? Wow, thanks guys." Said Yusei

"Forget the 'thank you's'. I'm only here to check out my handiwork and see you don't get caught. 'Cause if word got out that I slipped up somehow, my reputation might not ever be able to recover. And don't go thinking this makes us friends or anything, got that? I already ruined one friendship." Said Blister

"I'm only here because you're my friend Yusei, and I'll do anything to help a friend." I said

"Tell us about Aero." Said Yusei

"Fine, it's like I told you before, we were tag team duelists in the semi-pro league. We were at the top of our game and it was all because Aero was a great competitor and even greater friend. He though we'd be champions forever, but Aero couldn't see the big picture. We were never gonna make money stuck doing tag duels, I had to go solo. And so, when a rep from Kaiba Corp. showed up one day with a case full of money, how could I say 'no'? I had a new sponsor, a new gig, and an open road right to the big leagues. I'm talking about duelists like Atlas, Phoenix, Truesdale, the legends. But was Aero happy? What do you think?" asked Blister

"I'm guessing not very." I said

"He was pretty banged up, and spent a few months in the hospital. He'd never let me say sorry, in fact he only sent me that card you saw to remind me what a bad friend I was. So the next time someone tells you about friendship, will you just remember what I did to my best friend? I hope these pals of yours are worth the risk, 'cause if I know anything about friends, I bet that they hang out with you only because they want something from you in return." Said Blister

"No, they're good people Blister." Said Yusei

"Nobody's good forever, so you two better just watch out for yourselves." Said Blister

"You're wrong. You're just too angry with yourself too see the truth. Blister, can't you see that your friend Aero never wanted to hurt you?" asked Yusei

"Huh?" asked Blister

"Sometimes friends, do some stupid things, huh?" asked Yusei

"Like a certain friend I know, he turned his back on who he really was just to get ahead, and it was stupid. Sure, I admit, I haven't forgiven him for what he did, but even though what he did was wrong, I still consider him my friend. But like Yusei said, sometimes friends do stupid things." I said

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Trudge

"What the?" I exclaimed

"This duel ain't over yet, punk! Your move!" exclaimed Trudge

"If it isn't Officer Trudge." I said

"My, don't think it'll help you escape from me." Said Trudge

"Here we go!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 4/ Trudge LP 3300 SPC: 6_

"Time to rev it up! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400) Now check this out officer, my warrior's attack points are doubled!" exclaimed Yusei

"Ha! What a waste Yusei! I activate my trap card, Power Bind! Now Speed Warrior can't attack until next turn, and until then, his attack points are zero! Kinda like your chances of getting out of this duel without a one-way ticket back to the Facility!" exclaimed Trudge

_Speed Warrior (ATK: 0)_

"Sorry Satellite, but that runner's staying put. Hahahahaha! But then on second thought, maybe I should just crush it into a cube. I'll be sure to take pictures so you can hang them in your cell!" exclaimed Trudge

"Whoa, he sure doesn't like you." Said Blister

"If you think it's bad now, wait until I play this, Reactor Pod!" exclaimed Yusei

"A Speed Spell?" exclaimed Trudge

"And not just any Speed Spell, this one makes you take damage for Speed Warrior's original attack points." Said Yusei

"Wow, you remind me so much of Aero, you're not afraid of anything that guy throws in your way." Said Blister

"Well we're sure Aero wasn't scared because he had you as his teammate." I said

"And, that's exactly how I feel right now having you as my wingman Blister, and you as a teammate Sakura." Said Yusei

"Thanks Yuse." I said

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 4/ Trudge LP 2400 SPC: 6_

"What else you got? Or is that all for now?" asked Trudge

"I'm just gonna play a face-down Trudge." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 4/ Trudge LP 2400 SPC: 6_

"About time, now I draw!" exclaimed Trudge

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 5/ Trudge LP 2400 SPC: 7_

"And don't forget punk, Speed Warrior's got zero attack points! Which means he should be easy pickings, Search Striker, attack!" exclaimed Trudge

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Sorry Trudge, not only is your attack canceled, but I get to place my scarecrow face-down again. You'll have to try harder than that." Said Yusei

"Way to go Yusei! Put that officer in his place!" I exclaimed

"Is this what you had in mind? I play Final Countdown! And this card is all about giving something to get something! The more face-down cards I send to the graveyard, the more life points you lose. 500 for one, 1500 for three, and 3000 for four! And last I checked, you had 1400 life points so by sending three face-downs to my grave, you lose the duel and I win, I got one face-down out there already, and come next turn, I'm gonna throw down two more and make three! And after that Yusei, it's game over Satellite! You got one turn left, make it count." Said Trudge

"I just don't see how you can win this duel now Yusei. No matter how fast you try and go, you can't outrun that card's effect!" exclaimed Blister

"Oh no? Just watch!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 6/ Trudge LP 2400 SPC: 8_

"Listen up Speed Warrior; it's time for some defense! And next I'm summoning out Healing Wave Generator (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600) to help generate a little more 'D' for myself. Now thanks to my generator's special ability, I choose my level two Speed Warrior; so that I can give my life points a 200 point boost." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 1600 SPC: 6/ Trudge LP 2400 SPC: 8_

"And with that bonus, it looks like you'll need four face-downs to win this, and I don't plan on letting that happen." Said Yusei

"We'll see Satellite!" exclaimed Trudge

"If your goal is to make that guy even angrier, I call that combo a resounding success. I just hope you pull this off Yusei." Said Blister

"For once, we agree." I said

"Me too, I play two face-downs and end my turn." Said Yusei

"Alright then, my move!" exclaimed Trudge

_Yusei LP 1600 SPC: 7/ Trudge LP 2400 SPC: 9_

"And I summon the tuner monster, Torapart! (ATK: 600/ DEF: 600) And now I tune my Torapart and my Search Striker in order to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000) Now take out that Healing Wave Generator!" exclaimed Trudge

"Don't you learn? I can still play my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" exclaimed Yusei

"What's going on with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow?" I exclaimed

"Oh no you can't, see with Torapart in my graveyard, you can't trigger your trap this round. So it looks like Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is scaring nothing away!" exclaimed Trudge

"Gee, thanks for the FYI." I muttered

"And now my Goyo Guardian's taking control of your Healing Wave Generator! So with your generator on my side of the field, not only can I use its strength to fortify my defenses, but your own monster's gonna win this for me, Satellite, 'cause now I get a power surge, to the tune of 100 life points for each level of a monster I pick. And by choosing my Guardian, I gain 600 more life points! I'm almost back to full power! Ha-ha! Yusei, there's nothing better than outsmarting a smart alek! " exclaimed Trudge

_Yusei LP 1600 SPC: 7/ Trudge LP 3000 SPC: 9_

"And don't think I forgot about Final Countdown! So with this face-down, you're one card away from loosing!" exclaimed Trudge

"Hey, what're you doin'? Like I said, I can't afford to have you lose this duel and end up getting caught, 'cause if you go down, so do I. So what're you plannin'?" asked Blister

"I usually don't agree with people I just met, but I'm with Blister, what are you planning Yusei?" I asked

"I'm planning on winning this duel Blister, and that's exactly what I'm going to do Sakura! And, your friendship is going to make it all possible." Said Yusei

_Yusei…_

"Blister! Sakura! I need you to help me out here!" exclaimed Yusei

"How many times must I say this? I'll always help a friend in need!" I exclaimed

"Listen, the last thing you want is me as a friend you two. Friends may get you through your day in the Satellite, but over here, they just get in the way!" exclaimed Blister

"That's not true Blister!" I exclaimed

"I know you don't believe that. We saw the card Blister, the one that Aero rescued from your last race. Remember?" asked Yusei

"It might have been a bit on the burned side, but your friend risked his life just to retrieve that card from the fire." I said

"Stop it! He gave me that card to remind me that I failed our friendship!" exclaimed Blister

"You're wrong." Said Yusei

"Huh?" said Blister

"He gave you that card, as a symbol of your friendship, and no matter what road your two lives might have taken since that day, he's still your friend." Said Yusei

"Aero doesn't blame you for the accident, he blames himself. He probably thought if he only supported you a little more, he could've been there by your side all the way to the pro league. It's not that he didn't want you to go, he didn't want you to go alone!" I exclaimed

"So he gave you the only thing that mattered, the card that fused your friendship, you know why? Because without his best friend, he didn't care about dueling anymore, but if you ever needed help you know Aero would be there without a second to waste. Whatever you think, there's one thing in Aero that hasn't changed, he's your friend." Said Yusei

"I…don't know what to think." Said Blister

"Just one thing that we're your friends as well." Said Yusei

"And we mean it." I said

"It's my move!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1600 SPC: 8/ Trudge LP 3000 SPC: 10_

'_He'll win this, right Grunika?_' I mentally asked

"_Of course he will, he beat Jack, he can beat that Officer!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"And I summon, Turbo Synchron! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 500) And the bonus of having a tuner monster out there is that Quillbolt Hedgehog (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) comes back from the graveyard! I think it's about time we take this battle to the next level! Now Turbo Synchron, take out his Healing Wave Generator!" exclaimed Yusei

"What? He doesn't stand a chance against that monster! What? Are all those diesel fumes chunking at your brain cells? You're gonna lose this one Satellite!" exclaimed Trudge

_Yusei LP 100 SPC: 7/ Trudge LP 3000 SPC: 10_

"Told ya and now you're down to 100 life points. Nice knowin' ya." Said Trudge

"Why? You plannin' on goin' somewhere, or did you forget that when Turbo Synchron attacks, even if he loses, I can summon another monster, and I got just the one in mind. I didn't use her in our last match in the pipeline, Sonic Chick, say hello! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300) Next I play my trap card, Urgent Tuning! So now by combining all the monsters on my field, I can use their bond to bring out a beast that will end this duel. I enjoyed my time at The Facility, but this Synchro Summon is gonna make sure I don't go back!" exclaimed Yusei

"Oh man, Aero played a similar combo in our first tag team championship match! Yusei, you sure you can handle a move like this?" asked Blister

"Don't do it!" exclaimed Trudge panicking

"Sorry Trudge, now I tune my Turbo Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog, Speed Warrior, and Sonic Chick, to Synchro Summon, Turbo Warrior! _Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500) Turbo Warrior, let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

"What a move!" exclaimed Blister

"Now Turbo Warrior, take out that Goyo Guardian!" exclaimed Yusei

"_Is he crazy?_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_Just watch_.' I mentally said

"Still can't add, can you Yusei? Perhaps you can take remedial math back at The Facility, maybe then you'll learn." Said Trudge

"Well, let me teach you something first, like what my Warrior can do. It cuts your Guardian's attack points right in half, say good-bye." Said Yusei

"What?" exclaimed Trudge

"Yusei! You got him on the ropes!" exclaimed Blister

_Goyo Guardian (ATK: 1400)_

"Big deal, even with half its strength gone, I can still survive. But next round, you're out of time, 'cause I'm activating my Countdown's effect!" exclaimed Trudge

_Is Yusei smiling?_

"Next round? There is no next round Trudge, I play Synchro Strike, which gives 500 more attack points to my Turbo Warrior for every monster I used to Synchro Summon it." Said Yusei

"No!" exclaimed Trudge

"And if my math is right, that adds up to your defeat." Said Yusei

"How can this be? With that kind of power, I can't stop that Warrior from wiping out all of my life points!" exclaimed Trudge

_Turbo Warrior (ATK: 4500)_

"I won't let you win!" exclaimed Trudge

"Look out!" exclaimed Blister

"I don't care if I have to cheat to do it, but the only way you're getting out of here is with a Sector Security escort!" exclaimed Trudge

_I was about to wedge myself between Yusei and Trudge when Blister did it for me._

"No!" exclaimed Blister

"You too! Fine! There's plenty of room in The Facility!" exclaimed Trudge

"Attack now!" exclaimed Blister

"I can't!" exclaimed Yusei

"Just attack! Isn't this what friends are for?" asked Blister

"They are." Said Yusei

"Back off! My friend's got a duel to win!" exclaimed Blister

"Now, Turbo Warrior, finish the job!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 100 SPC: 7/ Trudge LP 0 SPC: 7_

_After the finishing blow, Blister and Trudge fell down to the ground._

"Blister!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Yusei! Sakura! Just get out of here! Go!" exclaimed Blister

"We'll be back for you Blister!" I exclaimed

_I was lucky enough to avoid Sector Security and their electrocution torture, but Yusei wasn't so lucky, he got most of the shocks. But our duel runners were out of control and we were heading straight for a wall! As we crashed into the wall, Yusei and I fell off our duel runners, and slowly, I fell into unconsciousness._

_**Me: Cliffhanger! And yes, again I hate those as much as the next person**_

_**Sakura: Are you going to make me have amnesia?**_

_**Me: No, of course not, maybe *Goes deep in thought***_

_**Sakura: Okay, while she ponders, please review and answer her poll, she accepts all reviews including anonymous and all answers. And you also know that the poll closes on November 2**__**nd**__**, which, by the way is not this Tuesday, but the Tuesday after that.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, before I forget, again, I decided to change Lunar Eclipse Dragon's special ability**_

_Card Stats:_

_Lunar Eclipse Dragon_

_Synchro_

_Type: Dragon_

_Level: 8_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: On the turn this card is Synchro Summoned, this card gains 1000 attack points for every Light attribute monster in the graveyard, and 500 attack points for every Dark attribute in the graveyard. During the end phase, this card's attack goes back to its original attack points._

_**Me: See you next time!**_


	37. A Duel to Remember

Chapter 36: A Duel to Remember

_**Me: And we are back people!**_

_**Sakura: Are you going to give me amnesia in this chapter?**_

_**Me: Maybe, maybe not *Tries to hide a malevolent grin***_

_**Sakura: I'll just do the disclaimer, sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it characters**_

_**Me: Now enjoy!**_

_I awoke to find myself in an unfamiliar place, but I also had a major headache, but why? My hand automatically went to my forehead and I found a bump there, but where did that come from? I was wearing a grey uniform of some sorts, I recognized it but I didn't remember from where, but how did I get here? I couldn't remember anything. I slowly sat up and looked around to familiarize myself with my surroundings. When I looked around, I noticed there was a boy about my age also sleeping right next to me. He had spiky raven black hair with blonde highlights in his hair, and he also had a golden yellow scar running down on the left side of his face. I was tempted to wake him up, but I decided not to._

"Hey, you awake?" asked a boy

_The boy who had asked me the question looked like he was about twelve years old, and was sitting in front of me with a girl who looked about his age. They both had golden yellow eyes, and turquoise hair. The boy had his hair in a ponytail, and the girl had her hair in pigtails._

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" I asked

"Why don't we introduce ourselves after your friend wakes up." Said the boy

"My friend?" I asked

"Yeah, you do know him do you?" asked the girl

"He's waking up!" I exclaimed unable to hide the excitement in my voice

_Why did I sound so excited? Do I know him?_

"Who are you?" asked the other boy

"We found you two in the alley downstairs!" exclaimed the girl

"You two wreaked your bikes." Said the boy

"You both wouldn't wake up!" exclaimed the girl

"So we brought you two up here." Said the boy

"You're both heavy." Said the girl

"My name's Leonard, but please call me Leo. This is my sister Luna; we're twins in case you couldn't tell. Not identical twins obviously, she's a she and I'm a he, but…" started Leo

_I noticed the deck right in front of me, so I picked it up, and the boy picked up his._

"So, uh, who are you Mister and Miss? What are your names?" asked Leo

"I have no idea." Said the boy

"Me neither." I said

_After the boy and I got up, Leo started to kinda bombard us with questions and comments._

"I've never met anyone with amnesia before." Said Leo

"Where are we?" asked the boy

"Check this out." Said Leo

"Leo, just answer his question and tell them where we are!" scolded Luna

"Cool, huh? It's on a motion sensor, we've also got a…" started Leo

"You're both in our apartment in an area called the Tops." Said Luna

"Nice, huh? It's the best place in New Domino City. Only super rich people can live here." Said Leo

"Leo!" scolded Luna

"How did I end up in that alleyway?" wondered the boy

"You tell me, I don't know either." I said

_Suddenly, a memory came rushing back at me._

_*Flashback*_

"_Sakura! Sakura! Come on! We're going to be late for school again!" exclaimed a girl_

"_I'm coming Dawn!" I exclaimed_

"_It's about time; you know how Heitmann can be if we're late!" exclaimed Dawn_

"_Well, not my problem that we live 2 miles from the school in the Tops!" I exclaimed_

_*End Flashback*_

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked the boy

"Yeah, I just had a little flashback." I said

"What of?" asked Leo

"My past, apparently I live in the Tops too." I said

"Cool! What else?" exclaimed Leo

"I have…a sister." I said

_Why was there a hint of sadness in my voice when I mentioned my sister? Did something happen to her? I noticed that Leo gave the boy something, a jacket?_

"There you go, does that help any? Now that you got your jacket on, take a deep breath and say, 'My name is…' and then, say your name." said Leo

"He's tried that ten times! It's obviously not working Leo!" exclaimed Luna

"Well it worked on TV! I saw this guy on a show one time; he was helping people, who forgot things like where they left their keys and stuff, hey, what'cha lookin' at?" asked Leo

"Those." Said the boy

_I looked where he was looking, and saw a male with blond hair, but I didn't know why he looked so familiar, until a flashback came to me._

_*Flashback*_

"_Don't you know that if you're caught without a travel permit, you'll end up in the…*GASP!* What are you doing with Yusei's Stardust Dragon card?" I exclaimed_

"_Going to New Domino City, that's what!" exclaimed the blonde_

_*End Flashback*_

_Yusei? Was that his name? I'll ask after he get's his memory back._

"Oh, that's my shrine. Jack Atlas is like my all time hero. He's the greatest; no one can beat him in a Turbo Duel! And one day I'm gonna be the champ! Just like Jack!" exclaimed Leo

"You can't even ride a normal bike." Said Luna

"I stayed up for twelve seconds last time I tried! So does Jack Atlas mean anything to you?" asked Leo

"Yeah, but I don't know why." Said Yusei

"Same goes for me." I lied

_Jack was actually in my past, but we were on Duel Runners, did that make me a Turbo Duelist?_

"Maybe you're both fans of his too, or maybe you were hoping to duel him, I mean you both are Turbo Duelists." Said Leo

"How do you know that?" asked Yusei

"My thoughts exactly." I said surprised

"Uh, because we found you next to those Duel Runners." Said Leo

"Huh?" said the boy

_I couldn't be 100 percent sure that his name was Yusei, but for the time being, if that flashback was accurate, then my duel runner is pink._

"Am I right about you two? Are you two big-time duelists in town to duel Jack?" asked Leo

"I don't think I'm a big time anything." Said the boy

"Me neither." I said

_It's no doubt, the pink Duel Runner belongs to me, so that means, Jack Atlas was in my past, but what was that location?_

"Maybe you should try hypnotizing them Leo." Said Luna

"I know! Mister and Miss, maybe you have one of these! I'll take it out and you tell me if it looks familiar." Said Leo

"Okay." Said the boy

"Well? Does this ring any bells?" asked Leo

"The Fortune Cup?" wondered the boy

"Yeah, it's this big tournament between a bunch of people that Kaiba Corp. randomly selected! It's gonna be huge! And, hey, hey get this! They selected me! I'm gonna be in it!" exclaimed Leo

"Actually, they selected me." Said Luna

"Technically, they selected Luna, but she's too scared to enter, so I'm gonna pretend to be her, and then enter, and then win that thing!" exclaimed Leo

"No one's gonna you're me Leo." Said Luna

"Why wouldn't they believe it? We're twins! We look just alike!" exclaimed Leo

"I'm a girl, I'm pretty." Said Luna

"I'll wear make-up." Said Leo

"Leo wears make-up! Leo wears make-up!" teased Luna in a sing-song voice

_I looked at the invite, when a sudden memory came back._

_*Flashback*_

"_Miss Phoenix, I'm sure you're aware about the Fortune Cup that occurring in a matter of weeks." Said a man with grey hair_

"_Very, Goodwin." I said_

"_I do hope you change that tone of voice around me soon, and as you know, Mr. Atlas and yourself are Signers, and the purpose of this tournament is to find them, so my organization, Yliaster, can seal away the evil of those dreaded demons that once roamed the earth many years ago." Said Goodwin_

_*End Flashback*_

_It seems that my past has something to do with me being this 'Signer' person._

"Thanks for trying to help me and everything, but… this 'Fortune Cup' thing isn't ringing any bells. I should get out of here." Said the boy

"Me too, I'm worried if we stay here, we'll just cause trouble." I said

"Where are you two going?" asked Leo

"We should trouble you guys anymore." Said the boy

"But you still don't know who you two are! I got it!" exclaimed Leo

"Just let them go, Leo." Said Luna

"No wait! Before you go Mister and Miss, I've got one more idea; I challenge the both of you to a duel Mister Amnesia Man, and Miss Amnesia Lady!" exclaimed Leo

"They got more important things to do." Said Luna

"This could help them! I saw it on TV this one time, Jack Atlas was giving an interview and, Jack said they way a duelist duels reveals who he really is, if you duel you might remember who you guys are. Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's duel!" exclaimed Leo

_His duel disk slid off, awkward…_

"Dumb thing never stays on right, this is embarrassing, just give me second, I'll fix it up and we'll be good to go, just hang on, I gotta jimmy the thing with the, with the…" started Leo

"I think you're reminding me of somebody, I don't know who but, this might be good, let's do this." Said the boy

"You mean it?" asked Leo

_He pressed a button on his Duel Runner that disengaged the duel disk on his Duel Runner, good thing he remembered how to do that._

"Sweet! Good thing you remembered how to do that. Oh man, I'm gonna show you moves like you've never seen before!" exclaimed Leo

_Just now, he reminded me of someone too, a boy with dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. But why did a small blush rise to my cheeks when I thought about him? Shortly we went outside for their duel._

"Let me help. So where are you parents?" asked the boy

"They're on a really important business trip." Said Leo

"They're always on important business trips." Said Luna

"Is it okay that I sit here?" I asked Luna

"Sure." Said Luna

"I know I don't exactly have my memories, but I don't think he's a bad person." I said

"What makes you think that?" asked Luna

"I just have a feeling that he's in my past, and that he's a really nice person." I said

"Well, how much do you remember about your past?" asked Luna

"From this morning, I learned that my name is Sakura." I said

"Sakura? That's a pretty name." said Luna

"Thanks, looks like they're starting." I said

"I should warn you, my deck rules!" exclaimed Leo

"I'm sure it does." Said the boy

"Here we go." Said Leo

"Let's duel!" exclaimed the boy and Leo at the same time

_Yusei? LP 4000/ Leo LP 4000_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the duel is on! The amazing Leo draws! That's what I'm talking about! I'm calling out Morphtronic Celphon! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) Yeah! This guy's sweet! Now my Morphtronic's special abilities change depending on whether they're in attack or defense mode, and since Morphtronic Celphon is in attack mode, it dials and randomly stops somewhere between 1 and 6, then I take that number and flip over the same number of cards. If any of those is a level 4 or below Morphtronic monster, then I can summon it! Here we go…whoa." Said Leo a little surprised

_I'm guessing that duel disk of his is 3 sizes too big._

"You okay?" asked the boy

"It appears that Leo's duel disk is a little heavy." Said Leo

"You should know, he narrates his duels." Said Luna

"We need silence in the arena people! This is a critical moment! The Celphon is dialing…now!" exclaimed Leo

_Morphtronic Celphon stopped at the number 3._

"And it's stopped on three! The crowd is tense…Look at this! One of the cards the amazing Leo has flipped is a level 3 Morphtronic Magnen! That means he can summon it! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) The crowd goes wild! Next I place one card face-down and end my turn. And now, will Mr. Amnesia Man rise to the challenge?" said Leo

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to him." Said Luna

_Yusei? LP 4000/ Leo LP 4000_

"I hope this jogs my memory, I summon Speed Warrior! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400) And, during the whole turn that Speed Warrior is summoned to the field, its attack points are doubled." Said the boy

"They're doubled?" asked Leo

"That's right!" exclaimed the boy

_Speed Warrior (ATK: 1800)_

"Celphon is doomed, but wait, what's this ladies and gents? The amazing Leo activates a trap card, but will it be enough?" said Leo

_Speed Warrior's attack was stopped short, and Morphtronic Magnen was put into defense mode._

"Amazing! Leo used his Morphtransition trap to put his Morphtronic monster in defense mode so he could block the attack." Said Leo

"I think my memory's coming back." Said the boy

_Mine too Yusei._

"Looks like Leo's already on the path to victory people, there's no defeating him!" exclaimed Leo

"It's a little early to get cocky." Said Luna

"Just you wait, you're gonna end your turn now, right?" asked Leo

"I am." Said the boy

_Yusei? LP 4000/ Leo LP 4000_

"Well in that case, I'm up! I draw! Ah!" exclaimed Leo

"Maybe you need a smaller duel disk." Said Luna

"No I don't! From my hand, I summon another Morphtronic Magnen! But this time, it's in defense mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)" exclaimed Leo

_Now why would he do something like summon another Magnen? Well, this is something you don't see everyday, it looks like the Magnen's are creating some kind of electro-magnetic lock._

"Admit it, that's pretty awesome. When there's one Magnen on the field in defense mode, you can't attack any other monster, but this is an even better defense system because now on the field I got two Magnen's! Which means, I'm invisible!" exclaimed Leo

"I think you meant to say that you're invincible." Said Luna

"I think your brother's vocabulary needs a tune-up." I said

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is incredible! If Mr. Amnesia Man tries to attack the first Magnen, the second Magnen will absorb the attack! If he tries to attack the second Magnen, the first Magnen will absorb the attack! It's magna-lock! Mr. Amnesia Man has no hope what-so-ever of breaking through Leo's defense! The unstoppable Leo is driving the crowd totally crazy!" exclaimed Leo

"You got that right." Said Luna

_Is this guy trying to win the Most Annoying Person of the year award?_

"Now I'm gonna use Celphon's special ability again, the Celphon is dialing…now! What's it gonna be? Where's it gonna stop?" wondered Leo

_This time, Celphon landed on 2._

"And it's a two! Which means Leo can draw two cards. And again, he's got a Morphtronic that qualifies! He summons directly to the field, Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600) That's only the beginning of the awesomeness. From my hand, I activate the Gadget Box spell card, and thanks to this bad boy of a card, I'm able to summon out one Gadget token once every turn! So here comes the first! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Leo

"How does he think a monster with no attack points and no defense points is gonna help?" wondered Luna

_Your guess is as good as mine._

"I've gathered all the parts, now for Datatron's special ability! By releasing one monster from the field, I can have Datatron dish out 600 points of direct damage! So by removing my gadget token, I can now attack you! Go Datatron, Corruptor Cannon!" exclaimed Leo

_Yusei? LP 3400/ Leo LP 4000_

"He used his weaker monsters in ways you wouldn't expect. That reminds me of…" started Yusei

_Just watching the duel brought most of my memories back. I only remembered things before 2 years ago, not all of them returned, but now I knew why I had a hint of sadness when I mentioned my sister, because she was dead._

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I told you that combo could work Luna! But you didn't think I could pull it off, but I did it! The crowd's going crazy for Leo's spectacular Morphtronic deck!" exclaimed Leo

"Isn't it the end of your turn now?" asked Luna

"Oh yeah, uh, got carried away. Make your move Mr. Amnesia Man." Said Leo

_Yusei? LP 3400/ Leo LP 4000_

"It's my turn. I send one card to the graveyard in order to activate the Card Rotator spell card!" exclaimed the boy

"What's that do?" asked Leo

"Well, Card Rotator changes the battle mode of every monster on your field." Said the boy

"Huh? As in all of them?" asked Leo

"That's right." Said the boy

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, we're seeing an awful turnaround. The magnificent Leo fought hard…" Started Leo

"Stop narrating Leo! Just focus on staying in the duel." Said Luna

"But I'm toast." Complained Leo

"Not yet, but after I summon Junk Synchron, ya might be. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500)" Said the boy

"I am totally gonna lose." Said Leo

"Well, with Junk Synchron in play, I can summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So I summon to the field, Nitro Synchron (ATK: 300/ DEF: 100)" said the boy

"This means he can Synchro Summon a level 7 monster now." said Leo panicking

"Nu-uh." Said Luna

"Ya-huh, he's got a level 3, a level 2, and another level 2! If you add them up, you get seven, which brings out a level 7 Synchro monster." Said Leo

"True, except that in order to Synchro Summon, I can only use one Tuner." Said the boy

"Junk Synchron and Nitro Synchron are tuner monsters, so he can't use both of them." Said Luna

"Watch and learn, I tune Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to bring out, Junk Warrior! _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300)" exclaimed the boy

_He just chanted, does that mean that he has his memories back?_

"Oh man, that's pretty cool." Said Leo

"And next, I tune my Nitro Synchron with my Junk Warrior. _Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior! _(ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1800) Now I'm gonna rev it up with one of my favorites, Nitro Warrior!" exclaimed the boy

"You said one of your favorites! Does that mean you remember who you are? Did it work? I knew it would! I knew it! I was…" started Leo

"Hey Leo, get ready, 'cause my Nitro Warrior is de-magnetizing your Magnen. I sure hope the amazing Leo is ready for an amazing move by my Nitro Warrior!" exclaimed the boy

_Yusei? LP 3400/ Leo LP 2000_

"The crowd isn't liking this." Said Leo

"Well then the crowd won't like Nitro's special ability. See, when it destroys a monster in battle, it can switch one of your monsters in defense mode, to attack mode, and then it can battle against that monster, so I'm switching your Celphon back to attack mode. " Said the boy

"No way!" exclaimed Leo

"Sorry, but yes way, Nitro Warrior, attack Celphon with Dynamite Crunch!" exclaimed the boy

_Yusei? LP 3400/ Leo LP 0_

"Leo? Don't cry when you lose." Said Luna

"I'm not crying!" exclaimed Leo

"Yeah, don't be upset, dueling with you helped me to remember who I really am. So thanks, thanks for helping me to get my memory back. Now how about I give you a couple of pointers to say thank you for helping me out Leo." Said the boy

"Huh?" wondered Leo

"See, you're a really good duelist, but by spending all your time and energy getting your monsters where you wanted them to be, you didn't leave room to anticipate any counter attacks. Your Morphtronic monsters can adapt, now you just need to learn how to do the same. Jack Atlas certainly can." Said the boy

"I thought you did really good Leo." Said Luna

"So did I, I bet I would have some trouble getting past that deck of yours." I said

"So, um, are you gonna tell us who you are?" asked Leo

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Said the boy

"Oh, come on! Please?" begged Leo

"You see this marker? Trust me, the less you know about me, the safer you'll be." Said the boy

"Okay, but if I don't know who you are, then how can I be your friend?" asked Leo

"I think that's kinda the point Leo. He's saying he can't be our friend." Said Luna

"Yes he can! She did!" exclaimed Leo

"At least crash with us for the night mister and miss, it's getting late." Said Luna

"That'll be awesome! And then maybe in the morning you can tell us who you are, and you can duel me Miss Amnesia Lady!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo!" scolded Luna

"What?" asked Leo

_Later that evening, after Leo and Luna went to bed…_

"So, do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure." Said the boy

"Is your name Yusei?" I asked

"Yeah, do you remember who you are?" asked Yusei

"Mostly, but I'm still missing some memories. I don't remember anything from after two years ago." I said

"Sorry." Said Yusei

"It's okay; I don't expect all of them to come back at once. But, Luna and Leo will sure have a surprise when they wake up tomorrow." I said

"Even though I hate to duel and dash, but it's for their own good." Said Yusei

"True, I hope they forgive us." I said

_We moved our tails out of there, it was too risky to head to my home in the Tops, so it was on to plan B, follow Yusei. But a Sector Security Officer drove in front of us, and I just realized that I was wearing a Sector Security uniform._

"I was starting to think you didn't like me!" exclaimed a Sector Security

"Do you know this guy?" I asked

"Sort of." Said Yusei

"I'm gonna take you in Yusei, so you gonna come quietly?" asked the officer

_I don't listen to Sector Security officers like this guy, I don't even listen to clown breath._

"That's what I was hoping you'd…what the?" exclaimed the officer

"I know that car anywhere!" I exclaimed

_Sure enough, Lazar emerged from the car_

"Officer Trudge, aren't you supposed to be guarding the candles in Calendar's Kiosk at the Outer Rim Mall?" asked Lazar

"I didn't get your name short stack." Said Trudge

"Special Deputy Lazar, I work for the Director General, and I outrank you, sorry." Said Lazar as he began that stupid laugh of his

"How come I've never heard of you?" exclaimed Trudge

"I'm on official business Officer Trudge. I would advise you to leave the area immediately." Said Lazar

"This punk's a menace! He stole that Duel Runner from the Impound Center, and that girl's his accomplice!" exclaimed Trudge

"Officer, there's very little room in the city for street beat cops who don't know their place or when to shut their mouths." Said Lazar

"Ouch." I said to Trudge

"So what official business are you on?" asked Yusei

"Delivery, for Mister Yusei Fudo and Miss Sakura Phoenix." Said Lazar

_Lazar handed me a picture of Sartorius and I panicked worrying about the fact he was being hunted by Yliaster._

"We like for you two to participate in the Fortune Cup. If you refuse, the four people you see in that photograph will pay the penalty for the rouge actions you took in obtaining that runner Mister Fudo, and the person you see in that photograph will be tortured in ways you can't possibly imagine Miss Phoenix. Have a good evening." Said Lazar

_You want me to participate; I'll do it, only because my father's friend is in trouble. And, I'll do anything to make sure Sartorius is safe._

_**Me: And we are done!**_

_**Sakura: I can't believe you gave me amnesia**_

_**Me: Hey, I said maybe, maybe not**_

_**Sakura: Well?**_

_**Me: Please Review, and answer my poll, I accept all reviews, including anonymous, and all answers. My poll closes tomorrow, so please vote! That and, have a good evening!**_


	38. Bloom of the Black Rose

Chapter 37: Bloom of the Black Rose

_**Hello people! I'm back and ready for anything!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's at all, if I did, I would live in Japan**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_It was late at night, and going to my home in the Tops was a no-go. Yusei's friend, Blister, I believe, had a place for us to stay for the evening. I hope he didn't mind me tagging along._

"This is the place you guys. You'll be safe here until the Fortune Cup, not quite five-stars, but it's got all the creatures comforts you would expect for this part of town. Cockroaches, mice, stray cat." Said Blister

"Thanks, I think." Said Yusei

"I decorated the place myself. Now, get some rest, you two still haven't recovered from that fall you two took, and if you plan on dueling and winning the Fortune Cup, you'll both need a clear head." Said Blister

"I'll rest Blister when my friends are safe." Said Yusei

"And I'll be able to rest once I know Sartorius is safe." I said

"*Pff*, I hear ya guys, but you're no good to anybody if you don't have all your strength." Said Blister

"Don't worry, I heal real quick." Said Yusei

"I've always been a fast healer Blister, don't you worry." I said

_Don't worry Sartorius; I'll make sure you're safe._

_The next day…_

"So what exactly did that purple-haired freak say to you two about dueling in the Fortune Cup? Well?" asked Blister

"One, his name's Lazar, and he works for Goodwin. Two, he said if we didn't duel, Yusei's friends would pay the price, and Sartorius would be tortured in ways I couldn't imagine." I said

"Sounds like something Goodwin would do. If it's not a bribe, it's a threat. Your friends are in the Satellite?" asked Blister

_Yusei's from the Satellite? Then why do I know him?_

"They are." Said Yusei

"And Sartorius is here in the city." I said

"Aw man. Listen, I want to help you out. I'll check on them, and make sure nothin' bad happens." Said Blister

"You can get to the Satellite?" asked Yusei

"I can get anywhere Yusei. Now don't worry, you'll be back with your buds in no time. And Sakura, I'm sorry about your memory." Said Blister

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"We knew you before you lost your memory Sakura. You met Blister a few days ago, and you met me about two years ago, where your memories, uh…" said Yusei, apparently unsure of what to say

"Stop short?" I offered

"What you said." Said Blister

_A few minutes later, I got into the bathroom, and out of the Sector Security uniform, and into something more comfortable. I dressed into a red tank top, with a pink short-sleeve jacket, Capri jeans, pink riding boots, and long white gloves with the hand area being blue. (A/N: Think about the gloves Alexis Rhodes wears in GX) I got back downstairs, and worked on my duel runner. Blister said something, but we couldn't hear him, then an old man walked up to Yusei._

"Yuse, nice place." Said a man with spiky blue hair, I believe it was Bolt Tanner

"You're out?" exclaimed Yusei

"And it's all thanks to you." Said Blister

"When you outdueled Chief Armstrong, we didn't just get early release, we got way early release! So we headed right over to this, um, this interesting…uh." Said the old man

"This place is a dump! Why don't you get a throw rug and work some feng shui in here?" asked Bolt Tanner

"Tanner! You said you would be nice!" exclaimed the old man

"That was nice. I'm liking the duel runner though. Twin exhaust, turbo roader, holo-display, and your own deck, bet you wish you had that back in the Facility. What'd you say you let me take it for a little ride and see what she's got? I'll bring it back with a full charge, and not one scratch." Said Tanner

"Yeah, right. You mean like your last runner?" asked the old man

"How about we duel? I win, I take her for a quick spin, okay?" asked Tanner

"What? I gotta see this!" exclaimed the old man

"You and me both." I said

"Before we get anywhere, there's something you need to know." Said Yusei

"What could that be?" asked the old man

"I have amnesia." I said

"Say what?" exclaimed the old man

"It's true." Said Yusei

"Come on, you remember me, don't you?" asked the old man

"I feel like I know you from somewhere. Truth is, I feel like I should know you." I said

"Well then, it's not too late for some introductions! I'm Tanner, and the old man here is Yanagi." Said Tanner

_Yanagi, that rang a bell. I wondered for a while, until I got another flashback._

_*Flashback*_

"_They're looking for the Mark of the Dragon!" exclaimed Yanagi_

"_Guard!" I exclaimed as Yanagi covered his mouth_

"_You must be a Signer, Yusei." Said Yanagi_

"_Signer?" asked Yusei_

_*End Flashback*_

_So Yanagi was in the Facility, and I visited him there, and Yusei was his cellmate?_

"Let's duel!" exclaimed Yusei and Tanner at once

_The sound of a duel runner filled the air. And I noticed that the duel runner was similar to the figurine that Leo had on his 'shrine'. The rider was none other than Jack Atlas himself._

"Hey Jack." Said Yusei

"Uh-oh." Said Tanner

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I said

"Uh-oh, why is Jack Atlas here?" asked Yanagi

"Lessons?" offered Blister

"Careful, and if it isn't the Twilight Princess." Said Jack

_I recoiled hearing the title I was once known by._

"It's been a long time Atlas. What's up?" asked Tanner

"My career, thank you." Said Jack

_Somehow, I felt like hitting him on the head._

"So what brings you here Jack?" asked Yusei

"I heard you and Sakura will be in the Fortune Cup." Said Jack

"Word gets around fast." Said Yusei

"I got a deal for you Yusei, for your Stardust Dragon." Said Jack

_Stardust? So that was Yusei's card._

"You add it to your deck, win, and then you can keep the card. I win, I get it, and then you and me are straight, right?" asked Jack

"Straight? What about my friends?" exclaimed Yusei

"And Sartorius?" I exclaimed

"What? What are you two talking about?" asked Jack

_We pulled out our photos._

"Your purple-haired pal, Lazar stopped by, and if we don't duel, they pay." Said Yusei

"And Sartorius gets it." I said

"What?" exclaimed Jack

"Surprised Jack? Well, don't be. We know Goodwin's behind all of this, and I guarantee he's gonna regret putting this Satellite's friends in harm's way." Said Yusei

"And he's definitely going to regret putting this Psychic Duelist's friend in danger!" I exclaimed

"Well then you'll definitely need your Stardust Dragon now won't you? And just so that we're clear, I don't know anything about these threats, got it? I duel for me, Goodwin has got his own agenda." Said Jack

_Couldn't have said it better myself._

"So I guess I'll see you, at the Fortune Cup then. And Yusei, you had better bring your 'A' game with you, you too Sakura." Said Jack

"I will." Said Yusei

"Count on it." I said

_He drove off, and for some weird reason, I didn't like his ego._

"Know him?" I asked

"Yeah, he's an old friend." Said Yusei

"I have to see that card! *Gasp!* It's true, that's Stardust Dragon, it's amazing! This is big stuff, you are a Signer! Don't you see? With that card, you made the Crimson Dragon appear!" exclaimed Yanagi

_The Crimson Dragon? Suddenly, another memory resurfaced._

_*Flashback*_

"_What kind of trick is this Yusei, and you Sakura? What are you two trying to pull?" exclaimed Jack_

_In my memory, I saw Yusei's, Jack's, and my eyes turn a crimson red._

"_Whose dragon is that? I'll teach you to play tricks with me! I activate a Speed Spell, End of Storm!" exclaimed Jack_

"_What are you thinking? We gotta stop!" exclaimed Yusei_

"_I totally agree with Yusei!" I exclaimed_

"_No way Yusei!" exclaimed Jack_

"_Alright, fine but I think we're gonna regret this! I activate my trap!" exclaimed Yusei_

_*End Flashback*_

"But Jack was there too, along with Sakura." Said Yusei

"Then that must mean all three of you are Signers! You three are connected." exclaimed Yanagi

_And some of my memories are lost, like, how did I want to hit Jack on the head earlier? How do I know Yusei? All these questions, I don't know what to think._

"I need to check up on something, I'll meet you guys at the street duels later." I said

_I went to Sartorius' place, only to find that the place had been ransacked, which meant that Goodwin got here before I did. Sartorius, I pray that you're safe._

_Later that day…_

"Hey guys." I said sadly

"What's wrong?" asked Yusei

"I was at Sartorius' place today, and it was ransacked. I couldn't find him at all. Goodwin got there before I did." I said

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Said Blister

"It's okay, it just makes me more determined to win this tournament." I said

_I then heard Leo's voice, and naturally, we called him over._

"Leo, what's up?" asked Yusei

"Look! Over here! Dexter look, they're the superheroes who fixed me and my sister's duel disks!" exclaimed Leo

"They're superheroes?" wondered the other boy

"So what's up?" asked Leo

"What are you doing here Leo?" I asked

"This is a dangerous place for little kids." Said Yusei

"Where's your sister, Luna?" I asked

"She didn't wanna come." Said Leo

"What are you doing here?" Yanagi asked the other boy

"We've been looking around for the Black Rose." Said Leo

"Oh, he helped me get my memory back. He's cool." Said Yusei

"Yes! I'm cool! And this guy is my best friend Dexter." Said Leo pulling the other boy

"Um, hello." Said Dexter

"That guy's the best; he's got this combo that's like, whoa! You should definitely duel him." Said Leo

"Um, maybe some other time. Huh, look at those!" exclaimed Dexter

"Hey, those are invitations to duel in the Fortune Cup! You'll be there too?" exclaimed Leo

"Uh-huh." Said Yusei

"You can say that again." I said

"I get to duel you! I get to duel you! But this time, you're going down too." Said Leo

"Speaking of dueling, I still owe you a duel Leo." I said

"That's right! Why don't we duel right here, right now?" asked Leo

"Why not." I said

"Let's duel!" Leo and I exclaimed in unison after we found a duel field.

_Leo LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200) I'll place one card face-down and rap it up there." I said

_Leo LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My turn! I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 900) And with this bad boy's special ability, all Morphtronic monsters gain 800 attack points, meaning Radion can attack your monster!" exclaimed Leo

"Sorry, but you'll have to get past Negate Attack first! Not only does Negate Attack stop your attack, but it also ends the battle phase." I said

"I'll just place two cards face-down, you're up Miss Amnesia Lady!" exclaimed Leo

_Leo LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Gladly! I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) Next, I activate Cyclone Creator's special ability, once per turn; I can discard one card to send cards on the field to the owner's hand equal to the number of Tuners on the field face-up. So I send Neo Flamvell Origin to the Graveyard to send the card on the left to your hand! Garadholg, take down that Radion!" I exclaimed

"But Radion's stronger!" exclaimed Leo

"With Garadholg's special ability, he gains 200 attack points if he's battling a Light attribute monster." I said

"Radion is doomed, that is if the Amazing Leo didn't have his Morphtransition trap card!" exclaimed Leo

"I remember what that card does Leo, you don't have to explain it to me, and I guess that I didn't pick the right card, oh well, I'll place two cards face-down end my turn." I said

_Leo LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Then it's my draw! Awesome! I summon Morphtronic Remoten! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 1200) Now I tune my Radion with my Remoten to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon! _Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2500) Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! I can add a random equip spell to my hand, here goes… sweet! I activate Double Tool C&D! This card gives Power Tool 1000 extra attack points! (ATK: 3300) Power Tool Dragon, attack her Cyclone Creator!" exclaimed Leo

"Sorry Leo, but I have another thing coming for you! I activate the trap, Magic Cylinder! This card negates your attack, and sends your Power Tool Dragon's attack points straight back at you!" I exclaimed

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Leo

_Leo LP 700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Looks like the Amazing Leo is in a corner! I'll end my turn." Said Leo

"His monster's special abilities are so amazing that you can't expect them, this reminds me of…" I started

_All of my memories came rushing back at me, I finally remembered everything. And I now knew how I know Yusei, because I spent six months in the Satellite Sector as Hanna Avalon, and I was also his friend._

_Leo LP 700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"It's my turn! I now summon Flamvell Dragnov! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 200) Now I tune Flamvell Dragnov and Garadholg with my Cyclone Creator to Synchro Summon this new beast! _Light of salvation, hear my cry, with your light, reveal the evils of the world with your justice! Synchro Summon! Slam the hammer of justice, Ally of Justice Field Marshal! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2600) Now I activate the trap, Metalmorph! This gives Field Marshall 300 extra attack points, and if he's the one that's attacking, he gains attack points equal to half of your Power Tool Dragon's attack points! (ATK: 3200)" I exclaimed

"Wait, half of them?" exclaimed Leo

"Half of them, Ally of Justice Field Marshal, finish this duel! Attack Power Tool Dragon with Hammer of Light! (ATK: 4850)" I exclaimed

_Leo LP 0/ Sakura LP 4000_

"And, that's game!" I exclaimed

"Leo, you shouldn't cry." Said Dexter

"I'm not crying!" exclaimed Leo

"But aren't you happy that you got your Power Tool Dragon where you wanted him to be? It was thanks to you and Power Tool that I got my memories back, so thanks Leo, I owe you." I said

_Suddenly, a sharp pain originating from my mark, caused me to get down on my knee, it was like the time when the Crimson Dragon appeared._

"What's wrong?" asked Yanagi

"It hurts just like before." Said Yusei

"Before?" asked Tanner

"When it first appeared, the Crimson Dragon." Said Yusei with his voice filled with pain

'_There's a Psychic Duelist nearby Grunika.' _I mentally said

"_It's about time you started to talk to me! I tried contacting you, but I got nothing._" Said Flamvell Grunika

'_Stop worrying about something that isn't important! My mark's burning up!'_ I mentally exclaimed

"Look out!" exclaimed Yusei

"_Mistress, you're going to fall!_" exclaimed Grunika

"Not if I have Transcendent Wings!" I exclaimed

"You okay?" asked Yusei

"My wings saved my fall." I said

"What is that?" wondered Yusei

"A Signer Dragon?" I offered

"Whose dragon is that?" wondered Yusei

_The pain on my arm was killing me, so I pulled of my glove, which revealed my mark._

"My mark!" exclaimed Yusei

"Mine too!" I exclaimed

"Oh my." Said Yanagi

"That's no tattoo." Said Tanner

"You're right Tanner, it is the Mark of the Dragon!" exclaimed Yanagi

_A bright light filled the area, and I was forced to shield my eyes. When the light faded, I ran into the duel with Yusei._

"Wait! Come back! It's too dangerous!" exclaimed Leo

"He'll be safe, I promise!" I exclaimed

_Some debris was about the hit the three of us, I had to act fast._

"I activate Lightsworn Barrier!" I exclaimed as the barrier protected us

"Black Rose?" asked Yusei

"I think, but be careful." Said Leo

"Don't worry, she tries something, this Psychic Duelist will give her a lesson she won't forget." I said

"*GASP!* You two, your arm's you two also have a mark!" exclaimed the Black Rose

"We do." Said Yusei

_We began to walk closer._

"Stay away from me!" exclaimed the Black Rose

_She played a card that began to push us away, we would have been blown away, but I played a last minute card._

"I activate the trap, Magic Jammer! Now this spell is canceled out!" I exclaimed

_When Magic Jammer did its job, the Black Rose was nowhere to be seen._

"She's gone!" exclaimed Tanner

"Amazing! That's what I call an exit for the ages! Who do you think encore looks like?" asked Yanagi

"More destruction, too bad I don't have a rebuild card, then this mess could be cleaned up in a matter of moments." I said

"The Black Rose said you both also had a mark, what does she mean by that?" wondered Blister

"Maybe she's a Signer too." I mused

"Where'd go?" asked Leo

_I looked at Yusei's arm, his mark vanished!_

"Vanished! Like magic! But how come your mark is still on your arm?" asked Yanagi

"Because I got it, when I lost my sister." I said sadly

"I have to find this Black Rose, after all guys, I need to find out some answers." Said Yusei

"You said you got your mark when you lost your sister, how long ago was that?" asked Leo

"It was five years ago, when her life, was taken away, by shadows." I said

_I know you guys don't know what I'm talking about, but Dawn is my enemy, or at least, she's supposed to be because she's a Dark Signer, but now, and forever, she will always be my sister. Dawn, the destiny of the Signers is about to reveal, is fate going to allow the Signers to win? Or will we fall by darkness's grasp?_

_**And we're done! Sorry about the fact it took me forever to type this, but at least I finished! Please review, I accept all reviews including anonymous, but I've been saying that for a while now, haven't I?**_


	39. Welcome to the Fortune Cup

Chapter 38: Welcome to the Fortune Cup

_**Hey Guys, sorry I'm late for updating this story, but I was really busy. A little spoiler ahead of schedule, so I wanted to have the duel between Akiza and Yusei, but I also wanted to have the duel between Koda and Akiza, so I have to add 8 more OC's to the mix. So yeah, I'll just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as it and always will be**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"Well?" asked Leo wearing make-up

'_I swear Grunika, he's asking for someone to call him a boy._' I mentally said

"_You said it, not me!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"What do you think? How do I look guys?" asked Leo

"Leo, you're as good a Luna as Luna is." Said Yanagi

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Leo

_Luna soon enough kicked him in the ankle._

"Don't embarrass me!" exclaimed Luna

"Come on Luna, just chill out. I'm about to make you a dueling legend. What'd you say Mr. Amnesia Man and Miss Amnesia Lady? Ready?" asked Leo

"Yep, but I think the make-up should go." Said Yusei

"I second that." I said

"Okay, but only if you tell me your names." Said Leo

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Yusei

"Awesome! I bet they're really cool!" exclaimed Leo

_I just hope that Goodwin doesn't get his way._

"Duelist young and old, professional and amateur alike, put your hands together for our master of ceremonies, Director Rex Goodwin! Ladies and Gentlemen, Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies. You know what that means; let's hear it for the world-reigning champion! The King of the Cards! The one man who rules the duels! The Master of Faster himself! Jack Atlas!" exclaimed the MC

"New Domino City! What's say we kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive? Let's get this started!" exclaimed Jack

"It's time we meet the lucky duelists who were selected to compete for the chance to go head to head with Mr. Atlas! The Fortune Sixteen!" exclaimed the MC

"Here we go this is it!" exclaimed Leo

"Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira! The great Greiger!" exclaimed the MC

_Greiger? This guy couldn't be talking about my step-brother, could he?_

"Commander Koda! The Professor! Miss Akiza Izinski! Sir Ransborg! Miss Naomi Smith! Mr. Igneous Stern! Miss Stephanie DuPont! Mr. Matthew Yuki! Mr. Alan Rhodes! Miss Eva Truesdale! Miss Krystal Everett! The lovely Miss Luna! The Twilight Princess, Sakura Phoenix! And Yusei Fudo!" exclaimed the MC

_Soon enough, rumors flew around like crazy, too bad I couldn't just say to the crowd to shut up._

"So you names are Yusei and Sakura?" asked Leo

"Yep." I said

"Now don't wear it out." Said Yusei

"That's not much of a superheroes names is it?" asked Leo

"Super what?" Yusei and I asked in unison

"Never mind." Said Leo

_Sure enough, the whole stadium chanted 'Who's that loser' of course they were talking about Yusei, then Greiger took the mic from the MC._

"I have to say something." Said Greiger

"_I can't listen!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_It'll be okay, he's my step-brother._' I mentally said

"My name is Greiger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit. This kid right here may have been branded by your people as a no-good, but when I look at him, all I see is a duelist. And, being a duelist myself, that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to, because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist based on where he comes from or who his family is, or much money he has. That isn't what really matters." Said Greiger

_After all these years, you haven't changed Greiger._

"Thank you for those well-chosen and heartfelt words. In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our fellow men. But I had a vision of a duel tournament that would, if only for a fleeting while remove that line, a tournament separate from the competition of life, where the haves and the have not's could meet each other on a level playing field. And, prove themselves to each other and to the world. Fellow duelists, welcome to the Fortune Cup!" exclaimed Goodwin

"And now, let's turn to the bracket shuffler, and find out who's dueling who in the first match!" exclaimed the MC

"Look! I'm dueling Greiger in the very first duel!" exclaimed Leo

"And it looks like I'm dueling Eva." I said

_And it looks like I'll be able to see how much you've improved since the last time we've dueled._

_Everyone headed to the duelist lounge, but instead of sitting with Igneous, Matt, and Naomi, I decided to head over to Greiger._

"It's been 5 years step-brother." I said

"It has been a long time Sakura." Said Greiger

"So, how are things? Especially Annie and Max how are they?" I asked

"I don't know, there was an earthquake, and I haven't had any communication with my village since." Said Greiger

"How long ago was that?" I asked

"A few months." Said Greiger

"Excuse me, Mr. Greiger, your presence is needed at the dueling field." Said a Security Guard

"Right, we'll talk after my duel." Said Greiger

"Yeah." I said

"Sakura! Why'd you ignore us like that?" exclaimed Matt

"You'd better have a good reason!" exclaimed Naomi

"I do, he's my step-brother." I said

"Say what?" exclaimed Igneous, Matt, and Naomi in unison

"He's my step-brother, and I haven't seen him in 5 years." I said

"Hey look, the duel's starting." Said Igneous

"Let's duel!" exclaimed Greiger and Leo in unison

_Greiger LP 4000/ Luna (Leo) LP 4000_

"The first move's mine. I draw! From my hand, I activate Star Blast!" exclaimed Greiger

"A spell? You're not starting with a monster?" asked Leo

"I first have to lower my monster's level by harnessing the power of Star Blast, and sacrificing 500 life points." Said Greiger

_Greiger LP 3500/ Luna (Leo) LP 4000_

"Why would you do all that?" asked Leo

"See, my Summon Reactor- SK is a level 5, so by taking its power down a notch I can summon it directly to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1400)" exclaimed Greiger

"Yikes! Its got 2000 attack points!" exclaimed Leo

"That's right. I believe that one must sacrifice a little in order to gain a lot. I end my turn with a face-down card!" exclaimed Greiger

_Greiger LP 3500/ Luna (Leo) LP 4000_

"Greiger is off to a strong start, let's see how little Miss Luna responds!" exclaimed the MC

"Here I go, I draw! You're not the only one off to a strong start! I summon Morphtronic Celphon in attack mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100)" exclaimed Leo

"Bad move." I said worried

"How come?" asked Naomi

"Summon Reactor's special ability, whenever the opponent summons a monster, the opponent gets dealt 800 life points of damage once per turn!" I exclaimed

"That's bad!" exclaimed Matt

"Bad is an understatement." Said Igneous

"Pretty cool, don't ya think? My Morphtronic deck rules, and I'm about to show you why!" exclaimed Leo

"Before you make any more moves, I get to activate Reactor-SK's special ability. Because you summoned a monster to the field, Reactor-SK gets to hit you with 800 points of damage!" exclaimed Greiger

_Greiger LP 3500/ Luna (Leo) LP 3200_

"Incredible! Greiger's monster can attack Miss Luna anytime she summons a monster!" exclaimed the MC

"And the worst is yet to come." I said

"How come?" asked Matt

"If Greiger has a Summon Reactor, then he probably has a Spell and Trap Reactor somewhere in his deck, then Luna has to worry." Explained Naomi

"Actually, I'm not worried about the reactors; I'm worried about Greiger's ace card, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." I said worried

"Not bad mister, but it's gonna take more than that to weaken my Morphtronic Deck!" exclaimed Leo

"And he has more." I said

"You keep on talking up these Morphtronics of yours, but so far, I am not impressed." Said Greiger

_I wasn't at first, but Leo, come on, you need to adapt, before he brings out SKY FIRE._

"Yeah, well, I'm about to impress your face! Alright, let's go Celphon, start dialing…now! Whatever number the dial lands on, that's the number of cards from the top of my deck I get to flip over. And if the last card I flip is a level four or below Morphtronic, then I can summon it out. And, we got two! The second card is…oh yeah! Get ready for Morphtronic Boomboxen comin' at ya live! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400) Now I play a face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Leo

_Greiger LP 3500/ Luna (Leo) LP 3200_

"It's my turn, I draw! And, from my hand, I summon Trap Reactor- Y FI to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1800)" exclaimed Greiger

"Uh-oh, this could get ugly." I said

"Wait, you said his ace card was Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, if Summon Reactor has SK in its name, and Trap Reactor has Y FI, then the last card to finish the puzzle would be Spell Reactor-RE!" exclaimed Igneous

"Trap Reactor, attack! Take out Morphtronic Celphon!" exclaimed Greiger

"Got ya Greiger! I activate my Morphtransition trap card! And now I can switch my Celphon to defense mode, and put your attack on hold!" exclaimed Leo

"Ha! By playing your trap, you walked right into mine! It's called Trap Reactor for a reason after all! You see, Trap Reactor reacts to your trap card activation, and lays directly into you for 800 points of damage. Attack!" exclaimed Greiger

_Greiger LP 3500/ Luna (Leo) LP 2400_

"I'm not done with you yet little girl! I've got more fight for you!" exclaimed Greiger

"Bring it!" exclaimed Leo

"Summon Reactor- SK unplug that Boomboxen permanently!" exclaimed Greiger

"It appears as if Summon Reactor- SK has been grounded by Boomboxen!" exclaimed the MC

"Ha-ha! When my Boomboxen's in defense mode, it's able to tune out one attack every turn!" exclaimed Leo

"But that only allows me to use Damage Summon! See, after an unsuccessful attack on your monster, Damage Summon allows me to sacrifice 800 life points in order to summon a new monster." Said Greiger

_Greiger LP 2700/ Luna (Leo) LP 2400_

"So your own life points again?" asked Leo

"I am, and next I summon Spell Reactor- RE to the field! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 900) You might not like the sound of this, but Spell Reactor-RE, beat down that Boomboxen!" exclaimed Greiger

"My tunes!" exclaimed Leo

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Greiger

_Greiger LP 2700/ Luna (Leo) LP 2400_

"If that face-down is what I think it is, then I'm afraid Greiger has this duel in the bag." I said

"You don't seem very rattled; don't you realize that I've backed you into a corner? I've got all three of my reactor monsters on my field; you've already brought direct damage on yourself by summoning out monsters then triggering trap cards. So what power do you think this next reactor monster possesses? It seems obvious to me. That's right, every duelist needs to be able to summon monsters, and activate traps and spells, but if you any of that, you're going to bring damage onto yourself. I could spend the rest of the duel doing nothing but watching you chip away at your own life points every time you try to do something." Said Greiger

"Grr…" I winced in pain

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

"Nothing, my arm just has a little cramp." I said

_I feel the presence of darkness, but there isn't a Dark Signer anywhere nearby, is there?_

"You're going down! I've never tried this before, but here goes, this next round determines everything. It's my move! Now I draw and activate Celphon's special ability! Dial…now!" exclaimed Leo

_The number landed on 3._

"It's a three! And, I can look at three cards! I switch Celphon to attack mode! Start dialing…now! Alright! There we go! I summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600)" exclaimed Leo

"Is she serious?" asked Naomi

"I think maybe she has a strategy Naomi, just watch." Said Igneous

"Your life points don't stand a chance against me little girl, 'cause no matter what card you play, you're taking damage!" exclaimed Greiger

"These reactors of Greiger's have got Luna pinned to the wall! I can't watch, and yet I can't look away!" exclaimed the MC

_Greiger LP 2700/ Luna (Leo) LP 1600_

"This is it! By, um…releasing a monster on my field, I can activate Datatron's special power, which will burn you with 600 points of direct damage. So I release Celphon!" exclaimed Leo

_Greiger LP 2100/ Luna (Leo) LP 1600_

"Alright, so far, so good. And now, I release Datatron in order to advance summon Gadget Hauler! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Leo

"Not much for a level 6 monster." Said Igneous

"Looks can be deceiving; at least, that's what I learned the hard way, a few years back." I said

_*Flashback*_

"_Now, Lyla will attack you directly!" I exclaimed_

"_Sorry, but I'm activating my Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is sent right back at you!" exclaimed Dawn_

_Sakura LP 100/ Dawn LP 1300_

"_I'll place one card face-down, and during my end phase I have to discard a number of cards to my graveyard thanks to Lyla's special ability, and I have to discard the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, so I discard Shire, Lightsworn Spirit, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and Solar Recharge to the graveyard and end my turn." I said_

_Sakura LP 100/ Dawn LP 1300_

"_Then it's my turn! I activate Polymerization, so now I fuse the Destiny Hero- Dogma and the Destiny Hero- Plasma in order to fusion summon Destiny End Dragoon! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000) Destiny End Dragoon's special ability activates, I can destroy one monster on your field, and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" exclaimed Dawn_

_Sakura LP 0/ Dawn LP 1300_

"_How? How could I have lost? Damn it!" I exclaimed as I punched my hand into the ground_

"_This is how you lost Sakura, it's not that your deck isn't great, it's that you depend too much on Judgment Dragon to win your duels, and if can't learn how to succeed without Judgment Dragon, then you can't call yourself a duelist." Said Dawn_

_*End Flashback*_

_Those words hurt, but they taught me that I should never depend on just one card, and her Destiny End Dragoon showed me the way._

"Ta-da! Now, unless I'm mistaken, I won't take any damage 'cause Summon Reactor's special ability only works once a turn, right?" asked Leo

"Right." I said

"Time to break loose! From my hand, I release Morphtronic Magnen! Now whenever I send one of my Morphtronics from my hand to the graveyard, Gadget Hauler gains 800 attack points! (ATK: 2100) Next I activate the Factory of 100 Machines spell! And with the power of this card, I'm able to remove every Morphtronic in my graveyard from play." Said Leo

"What's this all about? It appears as if four of Luna's Morphtronics monsters are hitchhiking a ride with Gadget Hauler!" exclaimed the MC

"For every machine-type monster catching a ride with it, Gadget Hauler gains 200 attack points, so now it's got a whooping 2900!" exclaimed Leo

"The activation of that spell card brings you one step closer to certain defeat, Spell Reactor, attack!" exclaimed Greiger

_Greiger LP 2100/ Luna (Leo) LP 800_

"And that leaves you with only 800 life points little girl, one more move and you're finished!" exclaimed Greiger

"No! Not if I attack! You don't have a Battle Reactor! Gadget Hauler, take out his Trap Reactor- Y FI! Yeah!" exclaimed Leo

"Let's see if that worked!" I exclaimed

"You may be small, but you have a warrior's spirit. As a warrior myself, I salute your strength!" exclaimed Greiger

"Well thanks I guess, but how you're not like damaged?" asked Leo

"Because of the Delta Reactor trap card." Said Greiger

"Crap, this is bad." I said

"Why?" asked Igneous

"Delta Reactor plus Spell, Trap, and Summon Reactor equals Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" I exclaimed

"Oh no!" exclaimed Naomi

"This is bad." Said Matt

"What does that do?" asked Leo

"By sending Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Spell Reactor to the graveyard, I can negate your attack and activate Delta Reactor and use Flying Fortress SKY FIRE to summon a reign of doom! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)" exclaimed Greiger

"It looks like Greiger has activated the fatal trap card! This duel might be over! Could Luna be our first loser?" said the MC

"I activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability, and with this, I can send a card to the graveyard in order to obliterate one card on your field. Victory is mine!" exclaimed Greiger

"Gadget Hauler!" exclaimed Leo

"And now, you're wide open for a direct attack!" exclaimed Greiger

"Tell me when it's over!" I exclaimed covering my eyes

_Greiger LP 2100/ Luna (Leo) LP 0_

"It's over! Greiger will be advancing to the second round and Luna will be getting a gift basket." Said the MC

"Well at least we know what we're up against in the second round, if one of us has to face him." Said Naomi

"Yeah, but I just can't shake the feeling." I said

"What?" asked Matt

"I feel as if, he's changed, in a bad way." I said

_**Okay, I'm so sorry about the update problem, but I'll get to that soon! I hope, and before I forget, please review, and have a great Thanksgiving!**_


	40. Battle with the Black Rose

Chapter 39: Battle with the Black Rose

_**Me: This has to be a new updating record, yesterday; I've updated all of my stories!**_

_**Sakura: Ode the joy, at least you couldn't have put that flashback in there!**_

_**Me: Hey, my story, my ideas!**_

_**Sakura: Why did I have to have you as my author?**_

_**Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Sakura: Okay, okay, sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in any possible way**_

_**Me: Enjoy!**_

_Yusei and I went out of the duelists lounge to find Leo, and meet up with him, but Luna and Dexter were there too._

"Hey, try and cheer up Leo. It's not like everyone saw you lose." Said Luna

"Yeah, she's right, 15 million tops." Said Dexter

"Thanks." Said Leo

"It's not a loss if you learn something." Said Yusei

"Now you know more than you did before, right Leo?" I asked

"Yeah, more about losing, I just can't wait to use that in my next match." Said Leo

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Akiza

"So what's her problem?" asked Leo

"Don't know." I said

_As Yusei and I headed back to the duelists lounge to watch the next duel, I just couldn't shake the feeling I had about Greiger._

"Welcome Back, our next duel is about to begin! And now, entering the arena, a knight in shining armor, it's the one, the only, Gill de Ransborg!" exclaimed the MC

"Good people of New Domino, thou shall knowest my blade and my deck from the attacks thee shall witness!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Someone here a Shakespearian translator?" asked Matt

"He basically said, 'People of New Domino City, you will all know my sword and deck from the attacks you will soon see.'" I said

"Oh, thanks." Said Matt

"While we wait for a Shakespearian scholar to translate all that, let's get ready for his opponent." Said the MC

"Does he realize this is the Kaiba Dome, not the Coliseum?" asked Naomi

"Remind me to give him a mental note, if he wins." I said

"Entering the arena, his opponent, with a record of, it appears we don't have any record for her, but we can say she's…are you saying we have no information for her? Well Domino City, let's here it for Miss Akiza Izinski!" exclaimed the MC

"Huh?" I said

"What's wrong?" asked Igneous

"I could have sworn I just saw Sayer in the background." I said

"You'll find no mercy here sorceress! But you will find defeat!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Someone like him should be in the Renaissance fair." Said Matt

"Ditto." I said

"Let's duel!" exclaimed Ransborg and Akiza in unison

_Ransborg LP 4000/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Ready fair maiden? Behold! I summoneth the Level Three Masked Knight! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800) Thee shall suffer this, its ability most special. Thou loset 400 points." Said Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 4000/ Akiza LP 3600_

"So the Masked Knights have burn effects." Said Igneous

"Ouch, that really bites." Said Naomi

"Forth with, I shall call upon mine spell, Level Up! Thee has served nobly, but be banished to thy yard of graves for thou brother in arms now be summoned! Masked Knight, Level the Fifth! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) And thus, like thy comrade, an ability is most special; thou shall feel the sharp sting as forces align against thee! Life points most foul, be gone!" exclaimed Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 4000/ Akiza LP 2600_

"I shall yield with a face-down. Thine turn." Said Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 4000/ Akiza LP 2600_

"Can our mystery duelist come back from this? Does she have a chance? Will I ever understand anything Sir Ransborg says in this duel?" asked the MC

"You don't need to be a genius to know what he's saying." I said

"Fear not, maiden of the darkness, defeat is soon. A silent tongue, or hath the viper take hold of thee?" asked Ransborg

"No! I'm getting tired of having to listen to your bad accent. (Wall of Ivy, ATK: 300/ DEF: 1200) And next, I'll activate a spell card, Seed of Deception! With this, I get the power to summon another Level 2 plant monster from my hand! Or in some words that you can understand, thou are about to be royally played! (Copy Plant, ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Akiza

"That's Copy Plant! And what's worst…" I started

"What's worst?" asked Matt

"Copy Plant's a tuner!" I exclaimed

"Now that Copy Plant's on my field, it gets to power up to the level of a monster on your field! And, I can't think of anyone more perfect than your level 5 knight. (LV: 5) This 'fair maiden' would like to thank you for all your help." Said Akiza

"I fear you not my lady." Said Ransborg

"You should! Because I'm tuning Copy Plant with my Wall of Ivy! It's time you stopped playing with plastic swords and dice Ransborg! _Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! _(ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800) Now I summon to the field, Black Rose Dragon!" exclaimed Akiza

"Grr…" Yusei and I winced in pain

"Tis true! Thou be the Black Rose! Stay back!" exclaimed Ransborg

"She's the one from the street duels yesterday?" I exclaimed

"We've seen that dragon before." Said Yusei

"Then congratulations, most who come face to face with it never duel again." Said Greiger

"Hey step-brother." I said

"Hi. It's has been said that the Black Rose Dragon's wrath can cause true destruction." Said Greiger

"Fear not, thy knight shall do battle with the great beast, and thy dark maiden shall be made to pay for this!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Like the old expression, look before you leap." I said

"Your eyes do vex." Said Ransborg

"I'll take that as a complement. But in case it wasn't, I should let you know something. Black Rose Dragon takes out all of your cards Ransborg!" exclaimed Akiza

"Curses!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Go Black Rose Gale!" exclaimed Akiza

"I don't believe it! An incredible tornado has struck inside the arena!" exclaimed the MC

"If that's the case, then that Akiza girl must be a psychic duelist." Said Matt

"I just hope she hasn't associated herself with the Arcadia Movement." I said worried

"The Arcadia Movement, what's that?" asked Igneous

"It's an organization dedicated to recruiting psychic duelists." I said

"That's nice." Said Igneous

"Wrong! The leader of the cause is a man named Sayer, and for countless years, he's been hunting me down, trying to convince me to join the movement. The true purpose of the Arcadia Movement is to recruit Psychic Duelists to create an army of psychic duelists, although, I don't know the reason why he's doing this." I said

"But if this Arcadia Movement is a sort of haven for psychic duelists, why haven't you joined up with them?" asked Naomi

"Because 5 years ago, today, Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, shot and killed my twin sister, Dawn." I said about to burst into tears

"Today's your birthday?" exclaimed Matt

"I totally forgot you told us about that. All three of us would have done something together." Said Naomi

"Sorry about bringing up the subject, I forgot that you didn't like talking about the subject." Said Matt

"It's okay." I said

"So thou can command the wind." Said Ransborg

"Among other things, now watch, as I play my field spell, Black Garden!" exclaimed Akiza

"What evil is this?" exclaimed Ransborg

"It's your move Ransborg." Said Akiza

_Ransborg LP 4000/ Akiza LP 2600_

"Mine turn! I shall activateth my spell, The Warrior Returneth Alive! It hath the power to returneth my monsters from beyond the dark veil of the grave. Masked Knight, Level the Third, rejoin thy battle! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800) You shall fight again! (ATK: 750/ DEF: 800) *GASP!* What be this?" asked Ransborg

"This 'be' the power of my Black Garden. As long as we're inside this greenhouse, your monster's attack points are cut in half, and a Rose Token blossoms on my side of the field. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) I'm sure a knight like you can handle a few thorns. Watch her beauty bloom, and be sure to take in the sweet smell of…my success." Said Akiza

"With Masked Knight's attack points sliced in half, Sir Ransborg can't get close to the Black Rose." Said the MC

"She still has to worry about Masked Knight LV3's special ability." I said

_Ransborg LP 4000/ Akiza LP 2200_

"You yield?" asked Ransborg

"Not with my Doppelganger trap card in play! Take that you big tin can!" exclaimed Akiza

"Ha! Big tin can? That describes him perfectly!" I laughed

_Ransborg LP 3600/ Akiza LP 2200_

"Oh no! It looks like Sir Ransborg took hit, and it is a major one!" exclaimed the MC

"Hey, it looks like she gave him a scar." Said Naomi

"Now you know what happens when a psychic duelist duels." Igneous and I said in unison

"Tis but a mere scratch, her powers scare not this brave warrior, but heir witch shall pay!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Be careful who you call a witch." Said Akiza

"A threat? You shall pay dearly for that! I casteth two cards face-down, thine turn!" exclaimed Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 3600/ Akiza LP 2200_

"I know, and for starters, I'll play my spell, Mark of the Rose, which let's me select on of the monsters on your side of the field and take control of it. Masked Knight, what do you think about joining me?" said Akiza

"This can't be good." Said Matt

"Ya think?" I asked

"It looks as though your monster as sworn his allegiance to me. I think it's time to let Sir Ransborg feel the sting of your betrayal!" exclaimed Akiza

"Thou bewitch the heart of my noble knight, thou shall suffer for such insolence!" exclaimed Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 2850/ Akiza LP 2200_

"Not before this! I equip the spell, Vengeful Servant on my new Masked Knight. So now, when he goes back to your control at the end of my turn, you lose even more life points, one for each of his attack points!" exclaimed Akiza

"You dare not!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Oh no, I do dare. Looks like it's the end of my turn, Masked Knight, why don't you go on home and unleash the true power of my Vengeful Servant! Now strike down his life points!" exclaimed Akiza

_Ransborg LP 1350/ Akiza LP 2200_

"This rose has thorns! In just one round, she's pulled up the roots of Ransborg's lead like a weed infestation!" exclaimed the MC

"Thine girl shall suffer my wrath! With this, mine trap card, thy Level Change! Thy turn hath not finished as of yet Black Rose! My traitorous Masked Knight Level the Third shall be sacrificed to the yard of graves, so that a far nobler warrior may take thine place. My Masked Knight Level the Fifth, returneth to thy battle my brave warrior! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300)" exclaimed Ransborg

"Sir Ransborg's cracked the Black Rose's combo, this is anyone's duel now." said the MC

"It appears you forgot about Black Garden. For every monster you summon, its attack points are cut in half!" exclaimed Akiza

_Masked Knight LV5 (ATK: 1150/ DEF: 1300)_

"And not only that, but I'll be getting another Rose Token! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) Now I end my turn!" exclaimed Akiza

_Ransborg LP 1350/ Akiza LP 2200_

"Sorceress! You dare enchant my monsters with thine spells? Thy garden be no Eden, but by shall fall the same! Now my Knight, you have earned promotion for brave service against thy most wicked opponent!" exclaimed Ransborg

"He's right! Thanks to Masked Knight's special ability, he upgrades from level 5 all the way to level 7!" exclaimed the MC

"Now join mine side! (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 1800)" exclaimed Ransborg

"Black Garden, do your thing!" exclaimed Akiza

_Masked Knight LV7 (ATK: 1450/ DEF: 1800)_

"Once again, another Rose Token shall bloom! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)" exclaimed Akiza

"Impressive, those tokens of hers can't be destroyed in battle. She's got an impenetrable wall. The question is, can she hold out? Not even a pretty Garden can stop Ransborg forever. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before that Black Rose gets clipped." said Greiger

"Foul she-creature! Thou hath draped thy arena in dark foliage, yea hath seduced my knights, but now, thy dark deck shall fall before my might! Behold, my Glory Shield! With it, my Masked Knight be impervious to any of thy bewitching spells! Masked Knight, unleash try powers on thy darkest of monsters, the Token of Rose! Cry havoc and strike down thy maiden's life points!" exclaimed Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 1350/ Akiza LP 1550_

"And Ransborg brings the hammer down, or should I say sword, as Akiza takes a big hit! Black Rose is starting to wilt, a few more attacks like that, and she'll be checking the wanted ads! Does anyone need a gardener?" exclaimed the MC

"And now my Glory Shield effect destroyeth thine Doppelganger! With thy cursed spell lost to thee, Masked Knight, unleash thine effect most special!" exclaimed Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 1350/ Akiza LP 50_

"Only 50 life points left, this duel is all but over! It's a fourth encore, it's a party with no music, it's the closing credits!" exclaimed the MC

"I end mine turn." Said Ransborg

_Ransborg LP 1350/ Akiza LP 50_

"Unless Akiza has a plan, this duel is over." Said Igneous

"So, do you think it's over?" asked Greiger

"Not a chance, she's just getting warmed up." Said Yusei

"Why'd you think that? You know her? Some ancient mystical bond?" asked Greiger

"Thine turn and any last words fair maiden? For you shall not see another!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Yeah, I got some last words, this duel's over!" exclaimed Akiza

"Liar!" exclaimed Ransborg

"So what to do? I think I'll destroy my Black Garden!" exclaimed Akiza

"What's this? A trick of some sorts?" asked Ransborg

"Trick, no. Strategy, yes. See you've got to learn to look beyond the beauty of my roses. By destroying my Black Garden and my Rose Tokens, I get to summon a new monster! One that's in my graveyard." Said Akiza

"You would not!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Oh boy." Said Greiger

"You can say that again." Naomi, Igneous, Matt, and I said in unison

"Now if my math is correct, and it always is, then Akiza has sacrificed enough attack points to summon the Black Rose Dragon!" exclaimed the MC

"Now say hello to my Black Rose Dragon! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"Akiza did it, but is it too late? With Black Garden gone, Masked Knight's attack points go back to their maximum. And if you know anything about Fairy Tales, when it comes to knights versus dragons, it never ends well for the dragon." Said the MC

_Masked Knight LV7 (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 1800)_

"Ye truly are a fool milady. Perhaps ye should lay thy cards down and tend to thine garden. Green thumb you have not when it comes to dueling." Said Ransborg

"I sure hate to admit it, but it looks like this duel is over." Said Greiger

"Yeah, but it won't play out like you think." I said

"Say what?" said Greiger

"Due to my Black Rose Dragon's special ability, if I remove a plant-type monster in my graveyard from play, your Masked Knight's attack points go to zero. Go Black Binding Bloom!" exclaimed Akiza

_Masked Knight LV7 (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1800)_

"But thouest cannot do that to me it be not fair; I spend all year making this costume for this special tournament. I'm not supposed to lose!" exclaimed Ransborg

"Looks like our knight, is from Wisconsin." Said Naomi

"Well too bad, and next time you want to play dress-up, you should realize it's not what you wear on the outside that makes you who you are, but what's on the inside." Said Akiza

"Ah! I wanna go home! Take it easy now!" exclaimed Ransborg

"I am taking it easy! Black Rose Dragon, attack!" exclaimed Akiza

_Ransborg LP 0/ Akiza LP 2200_

"I'd knew she'd win that duel." Said Yusei gripping his arm

"So did I." I said gripping my arm

"What'd you mean? Like you three are connected?" asked Greiger

"I don't know, but there's something between the three of us." Said Yusei

_I have a bad feeling that this is the beginning of something bigger._

_**And we're done here! Please review and you know the drill. See ya!**_


	41. Promises Kept

Chapter 40: Promises Kept

_**Me: Hey everyone! I'm already up to 40 chapters! 41 if you count the prologue.**_

_**Sakura: Just get this thing started**_

_**Me: Killjoy, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or the storyline, just my OC's and this story.**_

_**Sakura: Enjoy!**_

_**Me: Before I forget, duelistofkeyblade, I do accept requests; it just takes me a while to figure out the storyline for the story someone requests.**_

_**Sakura: Now Enjoy!**_

"You heard me Emily; I want you to switch your duel with Sakura with my duel against that Stephanie girl." Said Krystal

"For the last time, I said no! And, my name's Eva, not Emily!" exclaimed Eva

"Whatever." Said Krystal

"You know, you can't change who gets to duel who Krystal. The security guards will be checking who's entering the arena." I said

"Grr…I hope you lose Phoenix, because if you don't, you'll face my wrath in the second round!" exclaimed Krystal

"She needs to take a chill pill." Said Eva

"Trust me when I say this, but she thinks of me as her rival, but I'm not sure why." I said

"I'll meet you on the duel field." Said Eva

"See you soon!" I exclaimed

"That was an excellent duel Akiza." Said a male voice I knew all too well

"Uh…" started Akiza

"Has she fallen for your tricks, or are using Brain Control on her?" I asked Sayer

"What is she talking about?" asked Akiza

"I…" I started

"Miss Phoenix and I have a long history together. She jokes quite often." Said Sayer covering my mouth

"Okay, I'll meet you at the van Sayer." Said Akiza

"What's your problem jerk?" I exploded after he uncovered my mouth

"You almost exposed all my work to my best soldier, why don't you give the Arcadia Movement a chance?" asked Sayer

"And become a slave to the person who killed my twin sister? No thanks." I said

"I'd figured there be that problem." Said Sayer

"As if, it's not a problem, it's a dilemma! Maybe you should do something that a 'normal' person would do, like dust bookshelves." I smirked

"Laugh all you want, but you'll join the movement one way or another." Said Sayer

"I'd like to see you try, see you later, murderer, and I hope you're behind bars soon." I said

"Welcome back to the Fortune Cup! Now we're moving on to the fourth round of our tournament! (**A/N: I skipped Koda's and The Professor's duel, mainly because it wasn't aired.**) Now we move on to the next duel! Entering the arena now, she's a girl with a spirit of fire, the heart of a champion, we give you Eva Truesdale!" exclaimed the MC

"Eva, I hope that you are a better duelist. I know you didn't give up our duel to Krystal because of our promise." I said to myself

"And her challenger! She's a graduate of our prestigious New Domino Duel Academy, a dueling prodigy, from the Twilight Princess to Fiery Justice. New Domino City, I give you, the daughter of Aster Phoenix, Sakura Phoenix!" exclaimed the MC

"Hey are those rumors true?" asked a bystander

"I heard that she lost her whole family since she was thirteen." Said another bystander

"What a poor girl, to be alone for so many years." Said a third bystander

"Maybe that's why she duels, because that's the only thing that can keep her happy." Said a fourth bystander

"Well I also heard that she's a psychic duelist, but hasn't associated herself with the Arcadia Movement yet." Said the first bystander

"I wonder why." Said a fifth bystander

"Duelists, prepare your duel disks!" exclaimed the MC

"Let's duel!" Eva and I exclaimed in unison

_Sakura LP 4000/ Eva LP 4000_

"I'll go first! First off, I activate the Pot of Greed spell card, and this let's me draw two cards! I now activate the special ability of The Tricky, be discarding one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon The Tricky! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1200) Now I sacrifice The Tricky to summon Dark Magician Girl! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700) I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Eva

"Eva's on to a strong start, with Dark Magician Girl on the field, who knows what will happen! How will Sakura fight back?" asked the MC

_Sakura LP 4000/ Eva LP 4000_

"This is how! I activate the spell Double Summon, and you don't need to be a genius to know what this card does! I summon Flamvell Baby (ATK: 800/ DEF: 200) and Ally of Justice Garadholg! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) Now I tune Flamvell Baby with Ally of Justice Garadholg to Synchro Summon this monster! _In the brightest day, and blackest night, the savior of justice shall emerge to fight! Let those who stand with evil's might, beware my power, the power of light! Synchro Summon! Strike them down, Ally of Justice Catastor!_ (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200) Now Catastor, attack her Dark Magician Girl!" I exclaimed

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Now the battle phase ends, and my Dark Magician Girl is saved from destruction!" exclaimed Eva

"Then I guess I'll just place three cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Eva LP 4000_

"It's on to me then! I activate the Sage's Stone spell card! Now because I have a Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can special summon from my deck, the Dark Magician! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) Next I summon Magician's Valkyria! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800) Dark Magician, attack her Catastor!" exclaimed Eva

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! When this card is activated, I can negate your attack, but instead of being sent to the graveyard, I can place it face-down. Bad news is, I can only use it once per turn." I said

"Well, I place one card face-down and end…" started Eva

"Before you end your turn, I activate the quick play Spell, Fires of Doomsday! Now with the effect of this trap, I can summon two Doomsday tokens in defense mode! ((ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) X 2)" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Eva LP 4000_

"Just what is Sakura planning with those tokens? If I remember correctly, you can only use those tokens for tribute summoning a Dark attribute monster. What will we see next?" exclaimed the MC

"You're about to find out! I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! Now I can resurrect a monster from my graveyard, so say hello to Ally of Justice Garadholg! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800) Now I sacrifice my Doomsday Tokens, so I can summon, ALLY OF JUSTICE THUNDER ARMOR! (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000)" I exclaimed

"Sakura has summoned the strongest Ally of Justice, will Eva rise to the challenge?" asked the MC

"You bet, and I'll start by activate Threatening Roar! Now your battle phase is canceled." Said Eva

"Rats! I'll just have to end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Eva LP 4000_

_It's been a stalemate for a number of turns now, but what is Eva waiting for? Is there a card in her deck that can turn this duel around?_

"I activate my trap, Jar of Greed, now I can draw an extra card! Now I have all the requirements to activate Black Magic Ritual! By sending Ritual Raven to the graveyard, I can now summon the Level Eight, Magician of Black Chaos! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600)" exclaimed Eva

"But how can you do that? You needed seven more levels to summon that monster." I said

"True, but if I use Ritual Raven to Ritual Summon a Dark Attribute monster, Ritual Raven counts for the whole ritual. Now Magician of Black Chaos, attack her Thunder Armor!" exclaimed Eva

"Did you forget about Scrap-Iron Scarecrow?" I asked

"I didn't which is why I activate Dark Bribe, now I can negate the activation of your Scarecrow, and for the bribe, you get to draw a card! Now Magician of Black Chaos, continue with the attack!" exclaimed Eva

_Sakura LP 3900/ Eva LP 4000_

"Dark Magician, your turn attack Catastor!" exclaimed Eva

_Sakura LP 3600/ Eva LP 4000_

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Garadholg!" exclaimed Eva

_Sakura LP 3200/ Eva LP 4000_

"Now Magician's Valkyria, attack her directly!" exclaimed Eva

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Miracle's Wake! Because you destroyed a monster in battle, I can bring it back, now I bring back Ally of Justice Thunder Armor!" I exclaimed

"Valkyria, stop your attack! I end my turn." Said Eva

_Sakura LP 3200/ Eva LP 4000_

"That was close! It was a good thing too, now I activate my trap, Synchro Material! Now I can use any monsters on the field, and use them as Synchro Material Monsters! Now I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000) Now I tune Flamvell Guard with your Dark Magician! _With hope and light, judgment shines! Like the stars in the sky, reveal your light! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself now, Ally of Justice Light Gazer!_ (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1600) Now I activate the spell, Black Pendant, which means that Thunder Armor gains 500 attack points! (ATK: 3200)" I exclaimed

"Before you make any more moves, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points thanks to the Dark Magician in my graveyard! (ATK: 2300)" exclaimed Eva

"Now here comes the fun part, Thunder Armor, attack Magician's Valkyria!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 3200/ Eva LP 2400_

"Now, Light Gazer, attack Dark Magician Girl!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 3200/ Eva LP 2100_

"How did I take 300 life points of damage?" asked Eva

"Because of Light Gazer's special ability, it gains 200 attack points for each Light monster in your graveyard." I explained

"Oh." Said Eva

"I'll end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 3200/ Eva LP 2100_

"I'm up! Magician of Black Chaos, attack Light Gazer!" exclaimed Eva

_Sakura LP 3000/ Eva LP 2100_

"These two duelists are evenly matched folks! There's no telling how this duel will end! How will Sakura turn things around now?" exclaimed the MC

_I don't know, but right now, I need the one card that can guarantee my victory in this duel. Eva definitely has kept her promise, her execution for her battle strategy has improved so much, she's pulled me into so many corners already. But if I don't draw the card I need now, its game over. Please, heart of the cards, hear my cry, and let me draw the card I need…Got it!_

_Sakura LP 3000/ Eva LP 2100_

"I activate the spell, Dual Attack! Now by paying half of my life points, Thunder Armor can attack twice this turn!" I exclaimed

"Say what?" exclaimed Eva

"You hear me right, for the cost of 1500 life points; Thunder Armor can attack twice this turn!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 1500/ Eva LP 2100_

"Not good!" exclaimed Eva

"You bet! Thunder Armor, attack her Magician of Black Chaos!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 1500/ Eva LP 1700_

"Thunder Armor; finish this duel with, Twin Thunder Slash!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 1500/ Eva LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"This was the most amazing duel I have ever seen in my life! That's it for this round folks, see you in the next round!" exclaimed the MC

"Eva, wait!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" said Eva

"I wanted to say congratulations." I said

"For what, losing?" asked Eva

"Am I really that bad of a sport? I was talking about your battle execution!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" asked Eva

"Do you remember the promise we made all those years ago?" I asked

"Of course I do." Said Eva

"Then you should remember what I said, that when you become a better duelist then you were back then, I would be more than happy to duel you again." I said

"You mean I've become a better duelist?" asked Eva

"Of course I meant that! Eva, you really pulled me into a corner like that earlier, and I really have to say that I had a good time today! I hope that we can duel like this again, not in a tournament, but as friends." I said

"I'm…your friend?" asked Eva

"You always were, and you always will be." I said

"Thank you Sakura!" exclaimed Eva

"Anytime!" I exclaimed

_Although Goodwin might have his own agenda, I believe that this was no destiny or fate, I made a promise to Eva, and I kept my promise._

_**Me: Finally!**_

_**Sakura: What took you so long to update anyway?**_

_**Me: My teachers know how to torture their students before winter break!**_

_**Sakura: With?**_

_**Me: Make-up essays, which I suck at, tests, and 100 question quizzes!**_

_**Sakura: Yikes! Don't forget about the preview.**_

_**Me: Don't worry, I was about to run it now.**_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: It's the sixth round already, and Krystal's definitely mad that she lost, but I wasn't expecting Igneous and Naomi to duel it out Matt.**_

_**Matt: I know, even though they're great duelists, we always wondered who was better.**_

_**Sakura: Next time on Flight of the Crimson Dragon, Opposites Attract, Fire vs. Ice. This is one duel you can't miss!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Me: I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Sakura: Me too, I can't wait!**_

_**Me: Please review, and you know the drill, have a great winter break, and a Merry Christmas!**_


	42. Opposites Attract, Fire vs Ice

Chapter 41: Opposites Attract, Fire vs. Ice

_**Okay, I know that I have an update problem, but hey, it's not my fault, its called school and the week before winter break. But why don't I just do the disclaimer?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"Hey Igneous, it's time for our duel." Said Naomi

"Oh yeah, I was too busy laughing at that Krystal girl's defeat, I didn't notice." Said Igneous

"So much for her 'epic rematch'." Said Matt

"You can say that again." I said

"Good luck you two!" exclaimed Matt

"You know, now that I think about it, Naomi and Igneous are pretty good duelists, but I don't know who to root for." I said

"Welcome to the sixth round of the Fortune Cup! Now we give you our duelists! She's a student at our prestigious Duel Academy it's the mistress of water, the Snow Princess, Naomi Smith!" exclaimed the MC

"Hey, loser!" exclaimed a male bystander with a homemade t-shirt that said Stephanie Rules, Naomi Drools

"Go back to the loser bin where you belong!" exclaimed a female bystander with the same shirt

"Sheesh, she has a tough crowd." I said

"Ya think?" asked Matt

"Okay, uh, that was an unusual way to begin, but let's meet her opponent! His dueling record is uh…well, we don't have that information with us, but his dueling record currently is uh…well, let's give it up for Igneous Stern!" exclaimed the MC

"May the best duelist win." Said Naomi

"Likewise Naomi." Said Igneous

"Let's duel!" Naomi and Igneous exclaimed in unison

_Igneous LP 4000/ Naomi LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn.

_Igneous LP 4000/ Naomi LP 4000_

"My turn and I summon out the Magna Drago tuner! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 600) Next I activate Black Pendant! Now Magna Drago gains 500 attack points! (ATK: 1900) Now, attack her Enchanter!" exclaimed Igneous

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Negate Attack! Now the battle phase is hereby cancelled!" exclaimed Naomi

"Then I guess I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs." Said Igneous

"Hey Igneous, teach that loser that she shouldn't duel because she stinks!" exclaimed another female bystander with one of those Stephanie Rules shirts

"Is it just me, or is Naomi crying?" asked Matt

"She is." I said

"_Mistress, I'm sensing a duel monster spirit in your friend's deck. I'm sensing that the spirit is sad._" Said Flamvell Grunika

_Wait, that blue haired girl in the dress with the crown, is that, Naomi's duel monster spirit?_

_Igneous LP 4000/ Naomi LP 4000_

"It's my turn. And I summon Deep Sea Diva in attack mode. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 400) When Deep Sea Diva is successfully summoned, I can special summon a level three or lower Sea Serpent type monster from my deck, and I choose to summon Mermaid Archer. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 200) So now I tune Deep Sea Diva with Mermaid Archer and Cold Enchanter. _When oceans and waves come together as one, the king of the sea unleashes his fury upon those who possess malevolent spirits! Synchro Summon! Eliminate all malevolent spirits, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! _(ATK: 2700/ DEF: 200) First off Trishula can remove from play cards in your hand, field, or graveyard whenever she's been successfully Synchro Summoned, so I remove from play your Magna Drago, and the card in the middle of your hand!" exclaimed Naomi

"Damn it! But at least because of Black Pendant, you lose 500 life points!" exclaimed Igneous

_Igneous LP 4000/ Naomi LP 3500_

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted, and this card allows me to summon back a monster from my graveyard, welcome back Cold Enchanter!" exclaimed Naomi

"This is amazing, Naomi has two monsters on her field, and if my math is correct, she has enough attack points to win the duel!" exclaimed the MC

"Cold Enchanter attack Igneous directly!" exclaimed Naomi

_Igneous LP 2400/ Naomi LP 3500_

"Trishula, end this duel with Rage of the Sea!" exclaimed Naomi

_Igneous LP 3700/ Naomi LP 3500_

"What happened?" exclaimed Naomi

"Nutrient Z happened. Whenever I'm about to take battle damage over 2000 attack points, 4000 life points are added to mine, before battle damage is calculated." Said Igneous

"I end my turn." Said Naomi

_Igneous LP 3700/ Naomi LP 3500_

"My move! I activate my trap, Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half of my life points, I can summon back Magna Drago!" exclaimed Igneous

_Igneous LP 1850/ Naomi LP 3500_

"Now I summon Laval Rotating Firewheel! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 400) Next I activate Graceful Charity! I can draw three cards, but now I discard Laval Lancelot and Laval Volcano Maiden. Because Volcano Maiden was discarded to the graveyard, I can now send Laval Burning Verdant Temptress to the graveyard. Now I tune Laval Rotating Firewheel with Magna Drago! _Fires of night, with your power unleash your fury upon your enemy! Synchro Summon! Unleash your fury, Lavalball Dragon! _(ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1100) I now activate Lavalball Dragon's special ability, by sending my Laval Volcano Maiden and Laval Lancelot back into my deck, I can return Trishula to your hand, but in reality, your dragon is sent back to the extra deck!" exclaimed Igneous

"No!" exclaimed Naomi

"Now Lavalball Dragon, attack her Enchanter!" exclaimed Igneous

"I activate Forgotten Temple of the Deep! Now I can remove from play my Cold Enchanter in order to save it from destruction!" exclaimed Naomi

"But now you're wide open!" exclaimed Igneous

_Igneous LP 1850/ Naomi LP 1500_

"I'll end my turn." Said Igneous

"During your end phase, Cold Enchanter comes back safe and sound." Said Naomi

_Igneous LP 1850/ Naomi LP 1500_

"This is it! I now activate Double Summon, now I'm allowed to summon twice this round! I summon Raging Eria! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1500) Now I sacrifice my Eria for my Blizzard Princess! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100)" exclaimed Naomi

_That's Naomi's duel monster spirit!_

"How were you able to summon a level 8 monster with only one sacrifice?" asked Igneous

"Her special ability, she can be summoned if I tribute a spellcaster-type monster. Now Blizzard Princess, attack Lavalball Dragon!" exclaimed Naomi

_Igneous LP 1050/ Naomi LP 1500_

"Naomi, before this duel ends, could I ask you something?" asked Igneous

"What does it matter, do you hear all those people, wearing those shirts that Stephanie probably forced them to wear? Do you know who they are, those people were once my friends!" exclaimed Naomi

"They were your friends?" asked Igneous

"They were, and now look at them, they're calling me things that I'm not, like smoker, drug dealer, anything that makes me look bad. Calling me those things may make them feel good, but they tear me up! I had a terrible childhood, I was always the one who got beat up by bullies for lunch money, and what did I get out of that, a black eye, multiple bruises across my body, and an empty stomach, I was actually afraid to go to school back then!" exclaimed Naomi

"But how did you make friends with those people who were your friends?" asked Igneous

"Because, one day I decided to stand up to those bullies, and at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. But, when they started to beat me up, I didn't cry, for I wasn't going to let myself fall to fear, I felt no pain, because their fists had turned into feathers, and when one of the bullies was about to throw a chair on me, a teacher decided that enough was enough. They got expelled for violence, and I was glad that I had stood up to them. Sure, I had a lot of bruises, but I didn't mind, my appearance didn't mean anything to me, knowing that what I had wished for finally came true." Said Naomi

"And I'm guessing that those people who are name calling you were your friends, the first ones you made." Said Igneous

"You're right, I thought that they were my true friends, but I was wrong. After the rumors that Stephanie spread about me just to get her hands on Ethan Chaney, the most popular boy in my Spanish class in East James High School and her secret crush, they turned on me. So from that day forward, I always thought that I would always be alone." Said Naomi

"Naomi, you're not alone! You have new friends, like Matt and Sakura, and me. When we met, we were completely opposite, I bended the rules, you stuck by them. I dueled with Fire, and you dueled with Water. What I like about you, is you Naomi. You're the one who makes me laugh, you can bring a smile on anyone's face, you lighten anyone's day, and when I first met you, I thought that you were reserved and cool, but as I got to know you I learned that you are warm and loyal. Naomi, I don't know how to say this, but…I'm in love with you." Said Igneous

"Igneous, I feel the same." Said Naomi

"What a shock! Who knew that opposites really attracted?" exclaimed the MC

"So where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember, Cold Enchanter end this duel with Blizzard Strike!" exclaimed Naomi

_Igneous LP 0/ Naomi LP 1500_

"Igneous, I'm glad that you feel the same way." Said Naomi

"Who knew that Igneous and Naomi were in love with each other?" asked Matt

"I didn't but I'm glad she realizes that she's not alone." I said

"Let's go meet them out in the hallway." Said Matt

"What are you guys doing?" exclaimed Stephanie

"We heard what Naomi said, and is it true?" asked the male who was wearing those Stephanie shirts

"Well the rumor part yeah, but…" started Stephanie

"Listen, we don't tolerate liars, and Naomi didn't even like Ethan!" exclaimed a female

"Guys, what are you doing?" asked Stephanie

"Leaving, we're going to apologize to Naomi." Said a second female

"We were wrong, and we chose to believe those rumors and not her." Said a second male

"Wait!" exclaimed Stephanie

"Guess you can't win them all." I said

"You can say that again." Said Matt

_We walked to Naomi and Igneous at the other end of the hall, and we caught the last bit of the conversation between Naomi's former friends, or were they?_

"Can you ever forgive us Naomi?" asked the first female

"I don't blame you for believing those stories, but next time, ask me before you believe something about me, okay?" asked Naomi

"No problem!" her friends exclaimed in unison

"Tomorrow, we'll be rooting for you instead of Stephanie." Said the second male

"Naomi." I said

"Hey guys." Said Naomi

"So it's official now, right?" asked Matt

"I guess so." Said Igneous

"_See, I told you that if you just believed that you wouldn't be alone, you might have admitted your feelings to Igneous sooner._" Said Blizzard Princess

"Blizzard!" exclaimed Naomi

"So you can see Duel Monster Spirits too?" I asked

"Yeah, I can. You can see them Sakura?" asked Naomi

"I've been able to for two years, right Grunika?" I asked

"_You can say that again._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"What should we do about Igneous' and Naomi's relationship being official?" asked Matt

"We can have a dueling party, after the Fortune Cup is over of course." I said

"Sounds good to me!" Matt, Naomi, and Igneous exclaimed in unison

_**Done! This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far! Please review, but other than that, Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year! I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off! Chao for now!**_


	43. Family Rivalry

Chapter 42: Family Rivalry

_**Hey everyone! So, we reach the duel before Yusei's duel, and in case you're wondering, yes Alan Rhodes is Matt's cousin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So Matt, you ready for your duel?" I asked

"You bet! But I'm a little worried." Said Matt

"How come?" asked Naomi

"You know that Alan's last name is Rhodes, right?" asked Matt

"Yeah." Said Naomi

"Is Alan your cousin?" I asked

"Yeah, courtesy of Uncle Atticus." Said Matt

"It can't be all bad, right?" I asked

"Actually, it's worst. My cousin plays with the Evil Heroes." Said Matt

"Back up, Evil Heroes? Aren't those the cards your dad used when he was the you-know-what?" I asked

"The Supreme King? Yeah, and those cards just give me the creeps, and Yubel would say the exact same thing." Said Matt

"I'm guessing that the fact that Yubel isn't in your deck is the only difference that separates your deck from your dad's." I said

"Yeah, well, wish me luck, I'll need it." Said Matt

"I know you'll win Matt, count on it!" I winked giving him a thumbs-up

"Welcome to the second round of the Fortune Cup, now introducing…our two duelists! He looks tough, and his deck's even tougher! New Domino City, I give you, the son of the Second King of Games, Matthew Yuki!" exclaimed the MC

"He overdid it with the title." Naomi and I said in unison

"Now his opponent, we have a family reunion here folks, let's give it up for Alan Rhodes!" exclaimed the MC

"Be warned, I'm not going to go easy on you." Said Alan

"That's okay, I like a challenge." Said Matt

"Let's duel!" Matt and Alan exclaimed in unison

_Matt LP 4000/ Alan LP 4000_

"The first move's mine! I summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 600) But I'm not done there, I activate the spell, Dark Fusion!" exclaimed Alan

"That card? You do realize that's a rip-off of Polymerization, right?" asked Matt

"So what if it is? I fuse the Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200)" exclaimed Alan

"So let me get this straight, basically Dark Fusion fuses two good guys in order to create one bad guy?" asked Naomi

"That's the basic idea, and believe me when I say this, but those Evil Heroes are nothing but trouble." I said

"I'll end my turn with a face-down, you're up cousin!" exclaimed Alan

_Matt LP 4000/ Alan LP 4000_

"I'm going to take you down. Those Evil Heroes give me the creeps! Perfect! I activate Double Summon, so come on out, Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300) and Elemental Hero Lady Heat! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000) I know that their attack points alone can't take out Inferno Wing, so Stratos, take out Infernal Prodigy!" exclaimed Matt

"Not so fast, I activate Waboku! Now I don't take battle damage, and none of my monsters are destroyed!" exclaimed Alan

"I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn! But now, Lady Heat's special ability activates! Now during my end phase, you take damage equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I have times 200!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 4000/ Alan LP 3600_

"Lucky shot! I sacrifice Infernal Prodigy in order to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800)" exclaimed Alan

"Two things and here's the first. That dude's a wolverine rip-off with those claws! Two, I know Malicious Edge's special ability allows you to summon it with only one sacrifice if I control monsters." Said Matt

"Well, maybe you'll love this, Malicious Edge, attack his Lady Heat!" exclaimed Alan

"I activate Negate Attack. I still need Lady Heat for something very important, so the battle phase is over!" exclaimed Matt

"Wonder what he's thinking?" mused Naomi

"He's probably thinking about killing his Uncle around now. That or, he's trying something." I said

"You'll pay for that! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Alan

_Matt LP 4000/ Alan LP 3600_

"That was close! I activate my traps, not one, but two Jars of Greed, now here come two more cards! Sweet! I activate Polymerization! I fuse the Lady Heat on my field with the Elemental Hero Neos in my hand to create Elemental Hero Nova Master! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100) Now attack his Inferno Wing!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 4000/ Alan LP 3100_

"Since Nova Master managed to destroy your monster in battle, I can draw a card! I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Matt

_Matt LP 4000/ Alan LP 3100_

"This duel looks favorable for the Second Prince of Games, and this duel could be over before we know it, how will his challenger combat our Elemental Hero master?" said the MC

"This way! I activate my trap, Ojama Trio! Let's see you handle these guys!" exclaimed Alan

"O!" exclaimed Ojama Black

"J!" exclaimed Ojama Yellow

"AMA!" exclaimed Ojama Green

"What's that spell? Ojama!" all the Ojama's exclaimed in unison

"Not these guys! Seriously? I really hate this combo!" exclaimed Matt

"Well its better then my last one. Malicious Edge, attack Ojama Token Green!" exclaimed Alan

_Matt LP 2400/ Alan LP 3100_

"You know that Malicious Edge has a piercing effect, now here's comes my favorite part, every time a Ojama Token is destroyed, you take 300 points of damage!" exclaimed Alan

_Matt LP 2100/ Alan LP 3100_

"Alan might win this." Said Greiger

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Matt has another strategy, he just needs to find the card he needs." I said

_Matt LP 2100/ Alan LP 3100_

"This is it, my draw! I activate my quick-play face-down spell, De-Fusion! Now Lady Heat and Elemental Hero Neos make a comeback! (Neos ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Matt

"So what, neither of them have enough attack points to take down Malicious Edge." Said Alan

"Which is why I'm activating the field spell, Neo Space!" exclaimed Matt

"Not that card!" exclaimed Alan

"Matt has this duel in the bag." I said

"You know what happens to Neos with this field spell, he gains a power boost of 500 attack points! Neos take down Malicious Edge!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 2100/ Alan LP 2700_

"Stratos, your turn!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 2100/ Alan LP 900_

"Lady Heat, you know what to do, end this duel now!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 2100/ Alan LP 0_

"And that's a rap folks! Never have I seen a duel like this one, stick around for the final match, our first Turbo Duel of the Fortune Cup!" exclaimed the announcer

"I knew it!" I exclaimed

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like this Matthew Yuki." Said Greiger

"What? No I don't!" I exclaimed

"Then why is your face tomato-red?" asked Greiger

"Y-you're seeing things!" I exclaimed

"You sure?" asked Greiger

"Positive!" I exclaimed

"Whew! Man, that's the last time I deal with the Evil Heroes!" exclaimed Matt

"As if they weren't evil enough, wait 'till you hear about Yusei's opponent." Said Naomi

"What's up with the Grim Reaper?" I asked

"I heard rumor after rumor that this guy isn't a fan of fair play. I just hope that your friend watches his back." Said Naomi

"Naomi, you know, I have a bad feeling about this Shira guy." I said

_**Done, whew, I can't believe that this is finished! Well, I can't believe it because it took me FOUR HOURS JUST TO GET THE INFO I NEEDED BECAUSE THE INTERNET CONNECTION AT MY LOCAL BOOKSTORE SUCKS!**__**Okay, I'm good now. Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off.**_


	44. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 43: Surprise, Surprise

_**So we finally reach Yusei's duel! I know that some of you have been looking forward to this one! Well, let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know we're still reeling from that incredible seventh match, but it's almost time for our eighth and final! It's Yusei vs. Shira!" exclaimed the MC

"So, you know anything about this Shira dude?" asked Matt

"The only thing I know about him is that he isn't a fan of playing nice. I sure hope that Yusei knows what he's getting himself into." I said worried

"Alright everybody, are you ready? It's time for the Fortune Cup's first Turbo Duel! He's the spunky punk trying to get from third to first class! He's the little Satellite who could! Dueling fans, I give you Yusei!" exclaimed the MC

"Go get 'em Yuse!" exclaimed Matt

"You can beat this guy!" I exclaimed

"You know him?" asked Naomi

"Long story." Matt and I said in unison

"This doesn't have anything to do with the six months you spent in Satellite, right?" asked Naomi

"Dueling him is the always mysterious, shadow creeper himself, Shira!" exclaimed the MC, thankfully ending the conversation

"That duel runner looks familiar." I mused

"You've seen it before?" asked Naomi

"Yeah, but I don't remember where. The design reminds me of Hunter Pace's duel runner, but it can't be." I said

"With both duelists at the starting line, there's just one thing left to do. Kids, start your runners!" exclaimed the MC

"Time for a little Speed World." Said Matt

"This is the point of no return. Both duelists have activated their Speed World field spell. Now the only spells they can use are Speed Spells!" exclaimed the MC

"_Turbo Duelists, countdown initiated, Ready, Set, Duel._" Said an automated voice

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Shira LP 4000 SPC: 0_

_Shira's cloak flew off and we were all in for a big surprise!_

"Hahahahaha! Surprise, surprise! Didn't expect to see me out here, did ya?" asked Hunter

"This is the mother of all surprises! That's not Shira! That's the former Champion, the mad biker, the phantom of fire; it's…its Hunter Pace!" exclaimed the MC

"What happened to Shira?" asked Naomi

"I'm guessing Hunter crashed the party, if you know what I mean, and ran over Shira, again, if you know what I mean." I said

"Are ya gonna accept my challenge, or are ya gonna back down in front of all these excited people? So what'd ya think Yusei? You came to duel Hunter Pace? Trust me, you didn't wanna duel Shira, that guy's a real bore." Said Hunter

"Let's do this." Said Yusei

"Alright then!" exclaimed Hunter

"Goodwin has green lit Hunter's challenge! We are a go! The duel is on!" exclaimed the MC

"First move's mine, I draw! And from my hand I summon Burning Skull Head in attack mode! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800) Then I end my turn by placin' three cards face-down." Said Hunter

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Hunter LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I'm up then. And I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400)" exclaimed Yusei

"Looks like Yusei's not gonna waste any time getting on the offensive. Speed Warrior's attack points double during its summoning phase, so I bet my pompadour that we're about to see an attack!" exclaimed the MC

"Speed Warrior, strike him with Hyper Sonic Slash!" exclaimed Yusei

"Sorry, but my Zero Guard trap card is putting the brakes on your Speed Warrior! See, by taking away all my Burning Skull Head's attack points, I can make it invulnerable to attacks, so you can't destroy it in battle!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Hunter LP 2200 SPC: 1_

"Whoa! Talk about a turn of events! He saved his monster, but Hunter's been slammed with 1800 points of damage!" exclaimed the MC

"Is the speed counter on the screen malfunctioning?" asked Naomi

"I bet Hunter has something up his sleeve." I said

"I give you the Doom Accelerator trap! Thanks to this puppy, I'll be gaining one speed counter for every 500 points of damage I take in battle, starting right now!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Hunter LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"Man, looks like he gave a tune-up." I said surprised

"You a fan of his or something?" asked Naomi

"Yeah, she was always Hunter's biggest fan, even after Jack took his title." Said Matt

"Aw yeah! That's your first taste of a new speed acceleration deck! Custom engineered by yours truly!" exclaimed Hunter

"Not a bad play Hunter, but it'll take more than that to shake me. For now I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Hunter LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"My turn then, I draw!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Hunter LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"I'm cranking this duel up a notch, with the Summon Speeder Spell! And, since I have four speed counters, I can use Summon Speeder to bust out a new monster, so say hello to Skull Vase! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 600) Next by kicking Skull Vase and Burning Skull Head to the curb, I can advance summon, Skull Flame! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000) Sorry kid, but I'm here to duel Jack Atlas again and regain my title! And well Yusei, you're blockin' my way! So, you gotta fall. Skull Flame, burn up his life points!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 2300 SPC: 1/ Hunter LP 2200 SPC: 5_

"Yusei may have kicked started this duel with a powerful attack, but the former Turbo champion has just unleashed a blistering combo, and instantly almost evened up the score!" exclaimed the MC

"And I'm just getting warmed-up. Prepare for the real heat as I activate the Speed Booster trap card! Welcome to the real world of Turbo Dueling kid! If you can't keep up, you're gonna get left behind! I came here to burn rubber and take names Yusei, and no one's gonna stop me from winning the chance to reclaim my title. See, when I was the number one ranked Turbo Duelist in the world, I learned to defend my title by repeatedly defecting attacks from all directions, just like my monster. But I also learned that to stay at the top, you gotta dish out damage hard and fast, so get ready to feel the heat!" exclaimed Hunter

"Yusei's got something coming, but uh…hey! Is it just me or is Yuse smiling?" asked Matt

"He's smiling alright, he's got a plan." I said

"And now to turn up the heat Satellite, I initiate Speed Booster's special attack!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 1/ Hunter LP 2200 SPC: 5_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a whole new Hunter Pace we're seeing! He's totally reinvented himself!" exclaimed the MC

"I'm on the fast track to glory! No one can stop me! Don't blink or you'll miss me! I'm bringin' a whole new intensity to Turbo Dueling. I'm gonna leave the entire world in my dust! I'm gonna…huh?" said Hunter

"You're gonna what?" asked Yusei

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 6/ Hunter LP 2200 SPC: 6_

"How are ya keepin' up with me? Huh? Slip Stream? Aw man, you gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Hunter

"Ha! Joke's on you Hunter!" I exclaimed

"I thought you were a Hunter Pace fan." Said Matt

"When it comes between Yusei and Hunter, Yusei outranks Hunter hands down." I said

"You must think you're slicker than slick, don't ya? Now I heard some people sayin' that you were good Yusei, but I'm afraid you're just not good enough to keep up with me. I activate, Acceleration Zone! Just try to catch me now!" exclaimed Hunter

"Talk about a need for speed." I said

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 6/ Hunter LP 2200 SPC: 11_

"Incredible! Hunter Pace's speed counter has rocketed all the way to 11!" exclaimed the MC

"You may think you outsmarted me by slipin' in your Slip Stream last round, but my deck is so fast, that no matter what card you play or move you make, you'll always be a step behind! But, that's something you Satellite's have to come to expect, isn't it?" asked Hunter

"Well I wonder if you expected me to play this, the Summon Speeder spell card!" exclaimed Yusei

"Whoa! Yusei met Hunter Pace's challenge with a direct counter!" exclaimed the MC

"Now with the power of Summon Speeder, I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) and Junk Synchron in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) And thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can summon another monster from my graveyard! So I'm bringing back, Speed Warrior! And now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior, to Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior! _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Let's rev it up! But before I attack, since the Quillbolt on my field is a level 2, Junk Warrior can absorb its attack points. (ATK: 3100) Its go time!" exclaimed Yusei

"Heh, forget my Speed Booster trap already?" asked Hunter

"What does he mean?" asked Naomi

"Speed Booster is a handy trap card to play if you want to deflect attacks, because Speed Booster can negate attacks equal to the difference in their Speed Counters. Since Hunter has 11 and Yusei has 6, he can block a grand total of 5 attacks, until they're both maxed out." I said

"I gotta find a way to push through this! I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 6/ Hunter LP 2200 SPC: 11_

"Yeah! That's what I thought, I draw!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 7/ Hunter LP 2200 SPC: 12_

"Hunter is totally maxed out! He doesn't get any faster than 12 speed counters people!" exclaimed the MC

"After Jack took my title and I failed to snatch it back, I went into hiding to undergo some serious re-training, and I realized that if I was gonna again rule the Turbo Duels, I had to put speed first! You're as good as done in a turbo duel if you can't fearlessly hardness the awesome power true speed! It's not what you do; it's how fast you do it, which I will now demonstrate by activating the Accelerate Draw speed spell! This lets me draw two more cards from my deck! Oh yeah! It's in my hand! The End of Storm spell card!" exclaimed Hunter

"Say what?" exclaimed Matt

"He has the spell card End of Storm?" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Shoulda stayed indoors today Yusei, your local forecast calls for some hard core schooling, and a whole lot of let down with a slight chance of annihilation! But it's too late for you now! I activate End of Storm! From what I understand, you and Jack Atlas had some history, so I'm sure you know what this means. The storm destroys every monster on the field, and then we both take 300 points of damage for every monster we have." Said Hunter

_Yusei LP 1300 SPC: 7/ Hunter LP 1900 SPC: 12_

"Wow! Hunter Pace has managed to nail Yusei for 600 points of damage! But in doing so, he had to obliterate his own monster. He can't attack now! What's he gonna do?" asked the MC

"Ha! Now that the storm's blown over, I remove one Skull Flame in my graveyard from play. By doing so, I can summon the incredible Speed King- Skull Flame to the field in attack mode! 3000 attack points in all! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Hunter

"Oh no." said Yusei

"3000 attack points?" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

"Not only did Hunter destroy every monster on the field and deal damage to Yusei, but he's managed to summon an incredibly powerful new monster! What a stupendous string of moves! This could be the end of the duel right here. Hunter Pace maybe moving on in the tournament and Jack Atlas maybe getting a little scared right about now." said the MC

"Scared? That'll be a first." Said Matt

_I snickered at that comment._

"This duel is over Yusei, 'cause Speed King- Skull Flame is gonna attack you directly!" exclaimed Hunter

"Well my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow should extinguish its attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"Alright! I knew he'd have that card!" I exclaimed

"Yusei has shielded himself from Hunter's Skull Flame!" exclaimed the MC

"Let's see what you do when I activate Speed Booster!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 800 SPC: 7/ Hunter LP 1900 SPC: 12_

"And now I activate Speed King- Skull Flame's special ability! So for every Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, you take 400 points of damage!" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 400 SPC: 7/ Hunter LP 1900 SPC: 12_

"Yusei is barely holding on with a measly 400 life points. Can he survive?" asked the MC

_Hang in there Yusei._

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 400 SPC: 8/ Hunter LP 1900 SPC: 12_

"First, I'm gonna slow this duel down a little bit, with Shift Down!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 400 SPC: 2/ Hunter LP 1900 SPC: 12_

"In a questionable move, Yusei has intentionally decreased his Speed Counters. What could he be thinking?" asked the MC

"Maybe he isn't." said Naomi

"Actually, while Shift Down may decrease your Speed Counters by 6, you can draw two cards from his deck, and Yusei's not going to give up until the last card is played." I said

"Now that my Speed has decreased, I can draw two more cards! And next, I summon Nitro Synchron! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 100) Now that I got a Tuner monster on my field, I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard! With that done, I'm activating the Give and Take trap card! So now I'm gonna 'give' your defense a little boost, and 'take' advantage of the power that beast possesses." Said Yusei

"You're doin' what?" exclaimed Hunter

"You may have been at the top of the ranks back in the day Hunter, but that's only 'cause you never faced beasts with abilities these. (Quillbolt Hedgehog Level: 5) Now I tune my Nitro Synchron and my Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior! _Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1800) Let's rev it up one more time!" exclaimed Yusei

"Pretty cool monster, but I can deflect your attack with Speed Booster, so there was no point in summoning that thing. Check it out Yusei! I'm so much faster, I'm about to lap you!" exclaimed Hunter

_It all comes down to this final draw, Yusei if you don't draw the card you need now, its game over._

"Just what I needed, I'm activating the Speed Spell, Gap Storm!" exclaimed Yusei

"What is this?" exclaimed Hunter

"I can only activate Gap Storm when the difference in our Speed Counters is 10 or more, that's why I slowed down. Now I can destroy every trap and spell card on the field!" exclaimed Yusei

"Oh no! So that means…" started Hunter

"Yusei's got this duel in the bag." Said Matt

"Say good-bye to your Speed Booster." Said Yusei

"This ain't over." Said Hunter

"It will be once Nitro's special ability kicks in. And because I activated a spell card on my own turn, my Nitro Warrior gets hooked up with 1000 attack points!" exclaimed Yusei

"AAHH!" exclaimed Hunter

"Nitro, attack with Dynamite Crunch!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 400 SPC: 2/ Hunter LP 1100 SPC: 12_

"I'm still ahead!" exclaimed Hunter

"Not for long, you see Hunter, even though you had the lead for most of the duel, your life points are about to run out of gas, and it's all because of my Nitro Warrior's special ability." Said Yusei

"Wait, so, my Junk Synchron's switched to Attack Mode? But that means it can't protect me!" exclaimed Hunter

"Nitro, attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"AAHH!" exclaimed Hunter

"Yusei's about to pull off a major come-from-behind victory!" exclaimed the MC

"Can't we be friends?" exclaimed Hunter

_Yusei LP 400 SPC: 2/ Hunter LP 0 SPC: 11_

"It's over! There's just no luck for the one-time champion these days, his dream goes up in smoke, again." Said the MC

"He won!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

"Apple-C!" I exclaimed

"Aw man, I'm never good at that!" exclaimed Matt

"Well we know that Yusei's headed into the quarter-finals like we are." I said

_And you better watch your back Goodwin; because I'm gonna make you wish that you didn't threaten me to enter this tournament._

_**And we are done people! Man, school's just been driving me crazy lately! Please review and until the next chapter, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off. Bye!**_


	45. Trip to the Spirit World

Chapter 44: Trip to the Spirit World

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached Luna's first duel in the Fortune Cup! Well, let's give it up for our disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same old, same old, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Yusei was now heading into the quarter-finals with me, Matt, Naomi, Greiger, Stephanie, that Koda character, and Akiza. I was alone to my thoughts when the MC announced something big._

"We have a special announcement! Yes! The rumors you heard are true! Listen up, first round losers; don't head for the exits just yet! Rex Goodwin, our master of ceremonies has set up a loser's bracket for the first round! That means if you lost, grab your deck because you might get a second chance to duel again!" exclaimed the MC

"What's up with that?" I wondered out loud

"What's up with what?" asked Naomi

"Goodwin isn't a fan of giving people second chances, unless there's something involved for him." I said

"Something involved?" asked Naomi

"Long story, let's just Goodwin and I have some history." I said

"Now, take your seats, we're about to give two of these duelists another opportunity! First we drew two very lucky players, and I assure you, it was random, okay?" asked the MC

"Doubt it." I said

"And first up is…everyone's favorite green haired girl! She's fast, she's feisty, and she has to be home before her bedtime! Give it up, for the next generation of dueling superstars, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Miss Luna!" exclaimed the MC

"Luna's dueling?" asked Yusei

"Oh hey Yuse." I said

"I guess they finally got the right kid for the match, huh? You know, by the end of we had, I didn't think the boy was half-bad. I can't wait to see what his sister's got." Said Greiger

"Sister?" asked Naomi

"Do you know something about this?" asked Matt

"What are you talking about? I didn't know, I swear!" I exclaimed panicking

"Now entering the arena, the little duelist who could, the pint-sized prodigy, Luna! And now, her opponent, the Dean of the Deck, the brain of the game, The Professor! He's got a PhD in psychology, hypnology, and duelology, so Luna better look out! Now, let's get dueling! Remember, only the winner advances, the loser is out for good!" exclaimed the MC

"Let's duel!" Luna and The Professor exclaimed in unison

_Luna LP 4000/ The Professor LP 4000_

"Like the blooming lotus, you may go first." Said The Professor

"Sure, fine. I draw! And I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 400)" exclaimed Luna

"Aw, it's so cute! I love fairies!" exclaimed Naomi

"But you run a Water Deck." Said Matt

"True, but who says that a girl can't love fairies even if she doesn't have a Fairy Deck?" asked Naomi

"Point taken." Said Matt

"Your turn Professor." Said Luna

_Luna LP 4000/ The Professor LP 4000_

"And I look forward to it, thank you. I summon a unique monster known as Symmetry Rorschach. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200) Luna, think of my Rorschach as if it were a puddle of rain, or a drop of ink in a lake. Look at it and tell me what you see. Tell me if it reminds you of anything. Look into your fears, your dreams, even memories lost long ago. What do you see when you gaze into the abyss? A friend perhaps? Your family or maybe a far off place dimming like a candle of time." Said The Professor

_What is he trying to pull?_

"I see…" started Luna

"Yes, tell me Luna. What do you see?" asked The Professor

"I don't know." Said Luna

"Look close, close, close! What do you see?" asked The Professor

"What's up with this nut job?" asked Naomi

"I don't know, but whatever he's doing to that Luna girl can't be good." Said Matt

_This guy's a few cards short of a full deck, but it's almost like he's trying to get Luna to do something for him, but what?_

"Look close Luna, close." Said Luna

"_Mistress!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_Grunika! What's wrong?_' I mentally asked

"_I have a bad feeling about this Professor character, I'm sensing the card spirits in her deck, it's almost like they're trying to warn someone who can travel to the Spirit World!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_Thanks for telling me, I'll keep an eye on her._' I mentally said

"Look closely, what do you see Luna?" asked The Professor

"I see…huh? A fairy?" wondered Luna

"What is she talking about?" asked Matt

_Why do I feel so strange?_

"Ah!" exclaimed Luna

"What do you see?" asked The Professor

"Answer: Luna's Sunny Pixie destroyed." Said Naomi

"Like the caterpillar who secludes itself in darkness before becoming a butterfly, you must face your fears. You must face your memories and live through them again. Do not be scared." Said The Professor

"But I'm afraid." Said Luna

"You must be brave enough to relive what happened many years ago. I know you have great power dear Luna; I know that you hear the Duel Spirits. The others may not believe you, but I do, I'll help you return to that place, the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Yes, it was all real and not some figment of your imagination Luna." Said The Professor

"I'm... I'm starting to remember Professor." Said Luna

"I know you are, but for our next step, you need to trust me Luna, can you do that?" asked The Professor

_Luna! Don't trust him! Luna!_

"I need, I need you to want to return to the Duel Spirit world, I need your promise Luna." Said The Professor

"I promise Professor, take me back." Said Luna

_Little did I know, I was the only one who was currently 100 percent tuned into what Luna and The Professor were saying, the others were just confused._

"Very good, now follow my instructions. When Symmetry Rorschach dispatched of your fairy, its special ability continued. Would you kindly turn over the top card of your deck and reveal it?" asked The Professor

"Kuribon." Said Luna

"Thank you identifying your monster. He will be most helpful for the next stage of our little experiment. Now I need you to think back to that scary time when you were in your coma. Try to remember." Said The Professor

_Luna, if you can hear my voice, don't listen to what The Professor has to say, ignore it!_

"I'm remembering." Said Luna

"I place two cards face-down, it's your turn." Said The Professor

_Luna LP 4000/ The Professor LP 4000_

"Don't be scared Luna." Said The Professor

"I draw, and I summon out Kuribon. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)" said Luna

_That is just too cute!_

"That's perfect. I play my face-down, it is known as Light to the Depths. Like the Northern Star, this light illuminates the path inside of you. Now send the top five cards in your deck to the graveyard, then reveal the sixth card, adding it to your hand, and you must play that card as certain as the path of light itself, or suffer 2000 points of damage. Now then, why don't we begin? Listen to my voice as I count them off. And, one, perfect, two, three, four, five, and six. Wonderful, now show me, what's the card you're holding in your hand?" asked The Professor

_Luna revealed the card as Ancient Forest._

"Ah, as I had hoped, the field spell Ancient Forest. You will use it; this forest is quite the special place. All monsters are switched to attack mode, and neither of us can summon or switch a monster to defense. Even if you were to attack, your monster would be destroyed once the battle was over. Some say this forest resembles someplace else. Fighting forbidden, secrets revealed, why, it's just like the spirit world, take us there now, we have work to do." Said The Professor

_Luna, why is it, that I sense your essence elsewhere?_

_Luna LP 4000/ The Professor LP 4000_

"Excellent, Luna has finally traveled to the Spirit World. Now I will truly test her Signer powers. My turn and I'll be activating my face-down Gestalt Trap. And this particular trap card will equip on your little Kuribon. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Let's see how Luna deals with this, not only are Kuribon's abilities canceled, but all his points, both attack and defense go to zero dear Luna. The trees aren't deaf, but they are mute to your crying pleas. I equip Immortal Homeostasis on Kuribon, now he cannot be destroyed in battle, but sadly his fate is worse, for now he serves as the architect of your lose. His original attack points have been altered, and until they can finally be restored, you suffer. 300 points a round much like the ill-tempered dog who bites your hand, whether you bring food or foul. Next I sacrifice Symmetry Rorschach and with that removed; I can summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 800)" said The Professor

'_AAHH!_' I mentally screamed

"_Did you have to do that?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_Sorry, it was an accident._' I mentally admitted

"Even though Ido will be destroyed if I attack with him, he still returns to my field at the end of every turn. Of course with him summoned though, no other monsters will be allowed on my field. A small price to pay, Ido the Supreme Magical Force, attack Kuribon, and bring out Luna's mark of the Dragon." Said The Professor

_Luna LP 1800/ The Professor LP 4000_

"Of course, with Kuribon still equipped with my little spell, he isn't destroyed, but survives. And next round, he'll be destroyed and survive again, and again until you give me what I need. Think Luna, think, think about the Spirit World, think about what was revealed to you, think about the Crimson Dragon, think! Think! Think! Think! Tell me about the Crimson Dragon!" exclaimed The Professor

_Ido was destroyed, but came back, like the phoenix rising from the ashes._

"Did you forget already? Ido returns to my field whenever it's destroyed. It's your turn Luna, and don't neglect all the progress we've made." Said The Professor

_Luna LP 1800/ The Professor LP 4000_

"I draw." Said Luna

"Remember, you lose 300 points due to the effect of Immortal Homeostasis. Perhaps this will jog your memory." Said The Professor

_Luna LP 1500/ The Professor LP 4000_

"I summon my monster, Sunlight Unicorn. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000) And now, I equip Horn of the Unicorn on my Sunlight Unicorn. (ATK: 2500) Sunlight Unicorn, attack." said Luna

_Luna LP 1500/ The Professor LP 3700_

"*GASP!* I broke through. Hear my voice, let it reach you. Right now your spirit is traveling through the Spirit World. Tell me everything. Tell me the secrets of that world you're in." said The Professor

"Each time Horn of the Unicorn is sent to the graveyard, it returns to the top of my deck. So I am now activating the spell card Emergency Assistance from my hand. This allows me to summon one monster that you destroyed this turn. I summon Sunlight Unicorn." Said Luna

"Well, I did not foresee this development." Said The Professor

"If the card at the top of my deck is a spell card, then I can use Sunlight Unicorn's special ability to add the card to my hand." Said Luna

"This is most frustrating." Said The Professor

"I equip my mystic steed with Horn of the Unicorn. I place two cards face-down, it is your turn." Said Luna

_Luna LP 1500/ The Professor LP 3700_

"_Somebody, anybody, please! Help me!_" exclaimed Luna

_I soon fell into unconsciousness, and when I opened my eyes again, I was in the middle of a clearing, in a forest._

"Mistress!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Flamvell Grunika! Where am I?" I asked

"In the Duel Monsters Spirit World!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"That would explain why everything looks so unfamiliar." I said

"That and, I'm actually surprised." Said Flamvell Grunika

"How?" I asked

"I didn't know that you had a soul that was connected to the Duel Monsters Spirit World." Said Flamvell Grunika

"Well, I was meaning to tell you, but the subject just didn't come up." I said

"Well, we can worry about explanations later, Luna's in trouble!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Let's go! I activate Transcendent Wings!" I exclaimed as wings materialized on my back

"_It is my turn. I draw._" Said The Professor

"That voice, it's that Professor creep!" I exclaimed

"And, I'm sensing another spirit here in the Spirit World." Said Flamvell Grunika

"Then we need to move it, or in this case, fly on it!" I exclaimed

"I cannot believe that I have actually crossed over. I finally left my body behind. I have entered the Spirit World!" exclaimed The Professor

"What do you want?" asked Luna

"You are much more important that you know my dear, now be a good girl and use your Signer power and reveal to me the secrets of this wonderful realm. Lend me your power." Said The Professor

"He's corrupting the Spirit World!" I exclaimed

"And by the looks of this, we need to help Luna!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Okay, um, I have no idea what you want from me, but you need to leave. You are not allowed to be here! Leave this world alone! I can't do this; I can't protect the Spirit World. I'm scared and…I wanna go home now! But then, if I leave, Ancient Fairy Dragon said that Leo could be lost here forever. Leo!" exclaimed Luna

"_L-Luna. Luna, I hear you._" Said Leo

"Leo! Where are you? Come on, get me out of here! Please Leo, I'm scared, stop messing around!" exclaimed Luna

"_Luna, Luna._" Said Leo

"Do something Leo, hurry!" exclaimed Luna

"_Luna, down here._" Said Leo

"Huh? Leo? Is that you?" asked Luna

"_It's me. I'm here._" Said Leo

"So come on! Get me out of this place, quick!" exclaimed Luna

"_I can't, I can't bring you back, but I saw your promise to the spirits._" Said Leo

"I was three!" exclaimed Luna

"_I know, but you're connected to these spirits now. Luna, don't worry, know that I am by your side. I'll protect you so that you can protect them._" Said Leo

"Leo! LEO!" exclaimed Leo

_Thunder sounded from above, and lightning struck the obelisk that had some sort of skeleton, and the rocks were about to fall on Luna!_

"Luna! Look out!" I exclaimed as I half-glided, half-pushed Luna away from the rocks

"Sakura? Is that you?" asked Luna

"Yep." I said

"_We are under attack Luna, now is the time you must defend us._" Said a voice

"That voice, it's the same one from two years ago; before I learned that I was connected to the Spirit World!" I exclaimed

"_Indeed Sakura, I am Ancient Fairy Dragon._" Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"But, I don't know, if I can." Said Luna

"You can Luna, Leo said that he'd be by your side, and you know something, I will too." I said

"Thanks Sakura." Said Luna

"Anytime Luna." I said

"I won't let you down Ancient Fairy Dragon. I will fight to protect the Spirit World, and save my brother's spirit!" exclaimed Luna

"And I'll fight with her, just like I promised to you." I said

_Luna LP 1500/ The Professor LP 3700_

"I reveal my face-down card; it's the trap, Pixie Ring! There's two monsters on my field, and they're both in attack mode. So I can use the power of my Pixie Ring to form a protective barrier around the weaker one. You can't attack Kuribon now, he's safe!" exclaimed Luna

"Nice one Luna, keep it up!" I exclaimed giving her a thumbs-up

"Thanks Sakura. I promised to protect the spirits, and that's what I'm gonna do!" exclaimed Luna

"How sweet, but can you protect yourself, from the Wave of Ill-Intent? Should you manage to destroy a monster of mine, then I'm afraid, the Wave of Ill-Intent will crash into you for 300 points of damage. And now, Ido attacks your Sunlight Unicorn!" exclaimed The Professor

_Luna LP 1500/ The Professor LP 3400_

"That attack doesn't matter, for sometimes you must be willing to make sacrifices to achieve victory! Now I activate my Wave of Ill-Intent!" exclaimed The Professor

_Luna LP 1200/ The Professor LP 3400_

"That wasn't that bad." Said Luna

"Well, unfortunately, it's about to get a lot worst! Because you destroyed a monster of mine, I can use the effect of my prized Spirit Contamination spell! The corrosive power of this spell is capable of destroying one spell or trap card on your field!" exclaimed The Professor

"The Pixie Ring is gone, sorry Kuribon." Said Luna

"And now during the end phase, my Ido resurrects once again. I end my turn" Said The Professor

_Luna LP 1200/ The Professor LP 3400_

"My move then and I draw!" exclaimed Luna

"Since Kuribon's attack points have changed, you'll suffer the effect of Immortal Homeostasis! You must now endure 300 points of direct damage!" exclaimed The Professor

_Luna LP 900/ The Professor LP 3400_

"I place one card face-down. With that done, I activate Healing Wind from my hand, which means, for every single monster on the field, including yours, I regain 200 life points. I end my turn." Said Luna

_Luna LP 1500/ The Professor LP 3400_

"Goodwin is a fool for thinking that I would share the power of the Spirit World with him and the rest of his Yliaster servants. I've devoted my entire life to finding a way to connect to this world. Now that I am finally standing here, I intend to steal its power for myself! The Spirit World is going to be mine, it will crumble before me!" exclaimed The Professor before laughing like a maniac

"Yo! Nutcase! Knock it off before Flamvell Grunika and I do that for you!" I exclaimed

"What she said!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Sakura, Flamvell Grunika, thank you. Oh no! The Spirit World is collapsing, I can't let it, I can't." said Luna

"It's too late to save this world, or your Kuribon! Ido the Supreme Magical Force, attack!" exclaimed The Professor

"Stop! I play Fairy Wind! Listen up Professor, I'm not gonna let you do anymore damage to the Spirit World, you're evil and destructive ways will end now!" exclaimed Luna

"What?" exclaimed The Professor

"I gave my word to protect this world, and that means I'm gonna have to take out your precious life points, even if it means risking my own at the same time!" exclaimed Luna

_Luna LP 300/ The Professor LP 2200_

"And since your equip spell is gone now, Kuribon's attack points return to 300. You won't win this duel!" exclaimed Luna

"And you will not stop me from achieving my destiny, attack now Ido!" exclaimed The Professor

"Kuribon's special ability activates! When Kuribon is attacked, he can return to my hand in order to avoid damage, you can't touch him! And even though you regain life points, at least I was able to keep my Kuribon safe!" exclaimed Luna

_Luna LP 300/ The Professor LP 4400_

"I promise to protect him, I promise to protect my friends, I promise to protect the entire Spirit World, and I'm gonna keep that promise!" exclaimed Luna

"Luna." I said

"NO! My power will break you and your promise! There's nothing you can do to save this world! I will destroy it, and rebuilt it under my rule!" exclaimed The Professor

"Okay, this guy's nuts Grunika." I said

"You said it." Said Flamvell Grunika

"Fairy Dragon! Man, she seems like she's really mad. Oh no! What is she doing?" exclaimed Luna

"I don't know, but I don't intend to find out the hard way!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"She's going to crush him! Don't do it, then you're no better than he is! Put him down, okay? Maybe if I can just end this duel. I activate Oberon's Prank! This trap reverses Kuribon's effect! Instead of restoring our life points, it damages us for the same amount!" exclaimed Luna

"Luna! AAHH!" I screamed as the wind blew me, Luna, and The Professor away

"Luna, Sakura, the evil is gone, but you must now stop the person who sealed me away." Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

_Luna LP 0/ The Professor LP 0_

"Huh? Where am I?" I wondered as I woke up

"Sakura! You're okay!" exclaimed Matt as he nearly squeezed the life out of me

"Matt, can't…breathe." I said suffocating

"Oh, sorry." Said Matt

"*YAWN*" yawned Leo

"Leo! You're okay!" exclaimed Dexter

"Huh? I'm okay?" asked Leo

"That's right, you just sort of fainted earlier kid." Said Tanner

"Tanner! Yanagi! Dexter! Leo!" I exclaimed

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked Yanagi

"Ask him, I have no idea." I said pointing to Matt

"You just fainted in the duelist lounge." Said Matt

"Oh, that explains a lot." I said embarrassed

"Really? So Sakura and I fainted? I had the weirdest dream, but I can't remember it now." said Leo

_That's actually a good thing Leo._

"Heh, yeah dreams are like that." Said Tanner

"So hey, how's Luna?" asked Leo

"Uh…" I started

"What?" asked Leo

"You might not like this." I said turning to the screen

"Our loser's bracket battle has ended, and neither competitor will be moving on. Both duelists have lost." Said the MC

"WHA? Aw…" said Leo disappointed

"Hey, there's always the next tournament, right?" I asked

"I guess." Said Leo

_This was a bad time to have a vision. I saw a silhouetted figure with a black outfit with yellow highlights, twirling a Synchro monster. I saw the card name and design, the card was Ancient Fairy Dragon, and the person twirling the card was none other than my twin sister, Dawn._

_**Cliffhanger! I know that I managed to combine the two episodes where Luna goes back to the Spirit World, but that's only because the second episode was mostly flashback. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. See ya soon!**_


	46. Second Round Showdown

Chapter 45: Second Round Showdown

_**Yeah, you know the deal, I'm back, say some stupid excuse, and so on and so forth, I would say a reason why I was late updating, but…the only excuse I have is a stupid Algebra II midterm that had been postponed because I had a week off from school due to snow and teacher workdays. Well, enough talk, let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period; I only own the cards I make up and my OC's.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Matt

"Matt! For the umpteenth time, I'm fine!" I exclaimed

"Considering what Naomi just told me, you just passed out in the middle of that Luna girl's duel. Are you sure?" asked Igneous

"I'm positive! God, you guys sound like a bunch of concerned parents." I sighed

"We are concerned, because you're our friend Sakura, right?" asked Naomi

"Yeah!" Matt and Igneous exclaimed in unison

"Thanks you guys." I said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, listen up! The second round has been announced! Check out the competition brackets, who knows what excitement awaits! Who will win? Who will lose? Eight duelists, seven rounds, one champion! Who will it be? Things are gonna get crazy! See ya tomorrow." Said the MC

"Let's see, Yusei's dueling Greiger, Akiza's dueling that Koda character, Matt's dueling Naomi, and I'm up against Stephanie." I said

"You and Stephanie, that's not a good sign for her." Said Naomi

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, back home, I was a member of the dueling club, and we kicked her out because we caught her cheating one time too many. She would put the best cards that were in her graveyard onto the top of her deck, too bad she can't do that with a duel disk, but you should know, she has a Barrier Deck." Said Naomi

"Barrier deck?" asked Matt

"Isn't that a special kind of that that prevents you from Special Summoning monsters of a certain attribute?" I asked

"Yeah, but her deck also has fairies in there, so she'll be sealing off every attribute except Light." Said Naomi

"Then that means, I might have to rely on my Sunrise-Lunar combo." I said

"Say what?" asked Naomi

"Uh, forget it." I said

"So, see ya tomorrow?" asked Matt

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said

_At home…_

"_Explain it again to me mistress, you had the perfect opportunity to tell him, but you couldn't because?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"I told you! I couldn't tell him how I felt because Naomi and Igneous were there!" I exclaimed

"_You mean the Fire dude and the Water girl?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Stop calling them that! And, yeah, that's them." I said

"_So because of them, your chances of telling him that little secret were ruined? Did I get it right?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Basically yeah." I said

"_Well, your friend Yusei's duel is tomorrow, and last I checked, your step-brother will be dueling as well. You better get some sleep, especially with that little stunt you pulled in the Spirit World._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"For the last time, it was an accident!" I exclaimed

"_Whatever, good night._" Said Flamvell Grunika

_Maybe I will go to bed, after I play this song. I started playing the piano to the one tune that I knew could help me, because for some weird reason, every time I played this song, I would have the confidence to do anything. I began to sing with the song._

(_The winds speak a song with their words in its breeze_

_Out to the world, out to my heart_

_The clouds sing along with their voices reaching out_

_Into the future, far apart_

_The moon's reflection in the mirror of light_

_Shakes in its gaze, an unsteady heart_

_The stars and their tears dot the stream of the night_

_Crying in their sorrow, so apart_

_It's so beautiful, walking together hand in hand just the two of us_

_I do want to go anywhere with you always in your loving arms_

_Within that heart_

_Held in your warm soul_

_In the darkest night_

_I dream of you_

_The wind and its whispers flutter through my mind_

_A gentle illusion within my heart_

_The cloud's broken dreams and their distant voice_

_Seems so close, yet so apart_

_The moon all alone in the mirror of light_

_Clouded and sad, a lonely heart_

_The stars in their shards of broken tears_

_Sway in the night, so far apart_

_It's so beautiful, walking together hand and hand just the two of us_

_I do want to go anywhere with you always in your loving arms_

_That distant face_

_And that gentle touch_

_Fading in morning light_

_I dream of you) (1)_

"Heh, it's been a while, since I've played this song. The last time I played it, it was the day, before Dawn, became who she is now. Dawn, wherever you are, if you can hear me, please know, that I miss you, and you will always be in my heart." I said sadly

_Wherever you are, even though you're supposed to be my enemy, you'll always be my sister._

_The next day…_

"Welcome back to the quarter finals of the Fortune Cup! Eight duelists remain, and the winner will take on Jack Atlas in the Championship duel! First up in our turbo duel, we got Yusei Fudo squaring off against the Tower of Power, Greiger! Start your engines!" exclaimed the MC

"So? Who are you rooting for? Yusei or Greiger?" asked Matt

"You know the answer to that one." I said sticking my tongue out in a teasing way

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for Yusei!" exclaimed the MC

_Not long after Yusei made his entrance, Greiger made his, on a huge Duel Runner to boot!_

"Will you look at that? It's the most incredible Duel Runner I've ever seen! It's a whopper of a chopper; it's the wheels with appeal! Ladies and gentlemen, it's Greiger and his beast!" exclaimed the MC

"That thing is huge!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

"And you know the old expression, 'Great Minds Think Alike'." Said Naomi

"And now, take out your Speed World field spells, let's activate them!" exclaimed the MC

_Duel Mode Engaged, Autopilot Standing-By._

"Remember, only the winner advances and in a turbo duel, only Speed Spells can be used." Said the MC

_Countdown initiated. Ready, Set, Duel._

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Greiger LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'll make the first move Yusei. I draw! And I think I'll start with this! Spell Reactor RE! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 900) And next, I'll throw down three face-downs, you're up!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Greiger LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Here he goes." I said

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Greiger LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon out my…" started Yusei

"Why'd he stop?" asked Naomi

"How could he continue when he has 3000 decibels of horsepower blaring in his ear? I know that I would have a hard time at that." I said

"First I'll throw down a face-down, and then I'll summon my Speed Warrior! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400)" exclaimed Yusei

"In that case, I activate my face-down trap card, Hidden Soldiers! Now yours truly gets a level four monster from my hand, and I got just the one for you, he goes by Trap Reactor-Y FI! And with this card on my field Yusei, I'll only need one more for a big surprise! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1800)" exclaimed Greiger

"Oh no, not this combo again." Said Naomi worried

"Yusei needs to rev it up, and fast!" I exclaimed

"For the first round Speed Warrior's on the field, he get double its attack points. (ATK: 1800) Now send that reactor back to the shop!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 1_

"No way!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't tell me you're shocked, I had two face-downs on my field, and one of them was Fake Explosion, and not only does this trap knock out your octane attack, but I get a bonus, as in a Level Five monster from my hand, bringing your surprise early! Summon Reactor-SK, join the party! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1400)" exclaimed Greiger

"Not again!" exclaimed Naomi

"If he has Delta Reactor, this duel could be over!" I exclaimed

"Now I will activate my Delta Reactor! This card sends Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Spell Reactor to the graveyard. I hate to do this to you Yusei, but like I told you last night, one of us has to lose, and today it's you. I summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)" exclaimed Greiger

"It looks like that bad bike is not just for show; Greiger brings out his big bang beast in the second round!" exclaimed the MC

"If you thought it was loud in here before, just get a load of this! You lose 800 points of damage if you ever summon a monster, or place one card face-down, and if that weren't enough, the card you just played will also be destroyed! Just face it friend, you can't make a move without getting hurt. My family needs me, which means that you're gonna have to lose this match Yusei!" exclaimed Greiger

"We're going into round three of this nerve-racking duel, and Greiger's now in the driver's seat!" exclaimed the MC

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 1_

"Let's hope your friend can win this match." Said Naomi

"Yeah." Said Matt

"I hope so." I said

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 2_

"It's my turn. Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, take out Yusei's Speed Warrior!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 0/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 2_

"Yusei has taken a lashing! He's spinning out, he's gonna…wait no! He's managed to gain control, but that direct attack has forced Yusei to shift gears and his game plan, as it looks like the 2100 points of damage he took cost him all the Speed Counters he gained so far." Said the MC

"Ha! You seem like a nice enough guy Yusei, but you gotta fall, 'cause I got too much riding on this duel to risk losing it!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 0/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 2_

"So does he." I muttered

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 1/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 3_

"So do I!" exclaimed Yusei

_If Yusei doesn't get around SKY FIRE somehow, this duel could be over._

"From my hand I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600)" exclaimed Yusei

"Too bad your warrior can't shield itself from my assault! Remember, when you play a card, that card is destroyed and SKY FIRE brings 800 points of damage from above." Said Greiger

_Yusei LP 1100 SPC: 1/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 3_

"Yusei spins out again!" exclaimed the MC

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 1100 SPC: 1/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 3_

"Greiger is seriously wiping the track with Yusei! The kid's got no Speed Counters, no monsters on his field! If Greiger nails him with a direct attack on his next turn, Yusei's Fortune Cup will be over." Said the MC

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 1100 SPC: 2/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 4_

"Well would you look at that, looks like that Satellite loser is going to be shipped back to the Facility after this round." Said Stephanie

"Actually, if you're thinking that Blondie, then you don't the first rule of the dueling handbook, 'A duel isn't over until the last card is played'." I said

"Blondie?" exclaimed Stephanie

"Buzz off Stephanie, otherwise the only thing you'll get out of this is a royal beating from Sakura." Said Naomi

"Humph." Huffed Stephanie

"Here I come! Behind you Yusei! Get ready for a direct assault!" exclaimed Greiger

"That's what I was hoping for!" exclaimed Yusei

"But why?" asked Greiger

"So I can play Wasteland Tornado! Now I can use this card to lay waste to one trap card, and the card I'm destroying is…Limiter Break!" exclaimed Yusei

"Why are you destroying your own card?" asked Greiger

"'Cause this card's destruction gives me the power to summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard, and with a monster in defense mode, I won't take any damage." Said Yusei

"You may have just dodged my assault, but I still managed to rid you of one of your face-down cards, and I didn't have to get rid of any of my own cards to do it." Said Greiger

"Man, he's right about that." Said Matt

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Greiger

_Yusei LP 1100 SPC: 2/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 4_

_Come on Yusei, you can beat him, I know you can. You just have to drift around Greiger's strategy._

_Yusei LP 1100 SPC: 3/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 5_

"It's my move! From my hand, I summon Massive Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200)" exclaimed Yusei

"With another monster summoned, another monster gets leveled, and another 800 points of direct damage are coming your way due to my SKY FIRE's special ability." Said Greiger

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 3/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 5_

"Whoa! Greiger has lapped Yusei!" exclaimed the MC

"I'm playing the Speed Spell- Zero Reverse, and now I re-summon Massive Warrior! (ATK: 0)" exclaimed Yusei

"Why would Yusei re-summon him?" asked Matt

"I'm betting that he has a card that can turn things around in his hand." I said

"Remember, we've got something in common Greiger, we're both out for our own, and if I plan on winning this battle, I'll need my friends to get me to the finish line. This is for you Rally, and the rest of my pals! I summon Turbo Booster in attack mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now Massive Warrior, attack Greiger's SKY FIRE!" exclaimed Yusei

"You're just sending your monster to its doom." Said Greiger

"Not with Turbo Booster's special ability! You see, by releasing this card, I can take down a monster of yours as long as it's fighting against one of mine." Said Yusei

"Sweet! Say adios to SKY FIRE!" I exclaimed

"But because of the battle, I'm still able to win this duel." Said Greiger

"No he doesn't." I said

"Huh?" asked Matt

"I don't think so, Massive Warrior can make my battle damage become zero." Said Yusei

"You psychic or something? Wait, you _are_ psychic." Said Matt

"Not that psychic, I can't read minds, at least, not that I know off." I said

"I release, Turbo Booster!" exclaimed Yusei

"Whoa! Talk about a comeback! Yusei has blasted Greiger's SKY FIRE out of the sky! Incredible! Yusei has destroyed Greiger's SKY FIRE, oh the humanity!" exclaimed the MC

"You may have grounded my air assault, but let's see how you handle my Chariot Pile trap card! You won't defeat me Yusei, there's too much at stake here! I respect you as a duelist Yusei, but I have something I must do, and you're just a roadblock standing in my way!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 3/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 5_

"Well, anyone know what Chariot Pile does?" asked Matt

"It inflicts damage to your opponent." I said

"That's bad!" exclaimed Naomi

"Not if Yusei sacrifices a monster to save his life points." I said

"Say what?" Naomi and Matt asked in unison

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 6_

"Chariot Pile's effect activates, so once a turn, my chariot can hit you for 800 points of damage. Looks like your life points are about to get speared Yusei. There's no way you can outrun my attack." Said Greiger

"Maybe, but I can certainly outmaneuver it by sacrificing, my Massive Warrior!" exclaimed Yusei

"You can try to defend yourself all you want, but you're only delaying your own defeat." Said Greiger

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 6_

_That's what you think step-brother._

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 5/ Greiger LP 3400 SPC: 7_

"It's my move! I summon to the field, Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) And, because I successfully summoned it out, I can also summon a monster out directly from my graveyard! So, I re-summon Speed Warrior! And, because Speed Warrior's here on the field, I can now give him a little tune up!" exclaimed Yusei

"That won't help you Yusei!" exclaimed Greiger

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself,__Junk Warrior__!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Junk Warrior, let's rev it up! Send his life points to the junk pile! Go, Scrap Fist!" exclaimed Yusei

"Not good enough Yusei, I'm afraid that Chariot Pile has another effect! When your monster attacks me directly, I can sacrifice 800 life points to deflect your monster's attack, and destroy your monster." Said Greiger

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 5/ Greiger LP 2600 SPC: 7_

"*Gulp* This is looking bad." I said

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 5/ Greiger LP 2600 SPC: 7_

"And Yusei's toast." Said Matt worried

"Not yet." I said

"Huh?" wondered Matt

"It's my move!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 6/ Greiger LP 2600 SPC: 8_

"I summon Black Salvo! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 1100)" exclaimed Greiger

"That's new." I said

"Something about that overgrown Cherry Bomb you want to explain?" asked Naomi

"I think, if I remember correctly, Black Salvo is a Tuner!" I exclaimed

"So, with the power of my Black Salvo, I'm bringing back my Trap Reactor- Y FI. And, now I tune my Black Salvo with my Level Four Trap Reactor- Y FI." Said Greiger

"A Synchro Summon?" wondered Yusei

"You're surprised? You're not the only duelist who uses Synchro monsters. I give you, Dark Strike Fighter! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800) And now, it's going to attack you directly!" exclaimed Greiger

"Not if I activate my trap card, Synchro Spirits! By removing a Synchro monster in my graveyard from play, I can re-summon the monsters that were originally needed to summon it, so I'm taking Junk Warrior out of the duel. Now, Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior can return to the field!" exclaimed Yusei

"What's this? How'd he survive that attack?" asked Greiger

"By taking Shield Warrior from my graveyard and removing it from play, I can negate all battle damage!" exclaimed Yusei

"Then I think I'll activate Chariot Pile's effect, the only way for you to negate this damage is to sacrifice your other monster!" exclaimed Greiger

"Well then that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Said Yusei

"You've got an answer to everything I throw your way, don't you? Well let's see how you do about the Ultimate Flare trap card, which allows me to summon an Ultimate Flare Token! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Greiger

"What does that do?" asked Naomi

"Well, let's just say that Yusei's about to get some effect damage. When an Ultimate Flare token is removed from the field, Yusei gets dealt 800 points of damage, and now Dark Strike Fighter can now release the token to inflict damage to Yusei equal to the released monster's level times 200, and the Ultimate Flare Token is a Level 10, so that equals 2000 points of damage." I said

"2000?" Matt and Naomi exclaimed in unison

"I'm afraid your fate has been sealed Yusei! There's nothing that you can do to win this Turbo Duel now! On my next turn, you're finished!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 6/ Greiger LP 2600 SPC: 8_

"Why didn't he activate his monster's special ability?" asked Matt

"Because it can't be activated on the turn he Synchro summoned it." I said (**A/N: Not true, I checked the wiki, I'm just going along with it.**)

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 7/ Greiger LP 2600 SPC: 9_

"Things are looking helpless for Yusei, he's holding no cards in his hand, one monster on the field, everything depends on his next draw!" exclaimed the MC

"Let's do this! This should get me where I wanna go, I summon Tuning Supporter in attack mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 300) Next, I tune my Junk Synchron to my Tuning Supporter. I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200)" exclaimed Yusei

"It'll be grasping at straws Yusei, that monster can't defeat my Dark Strike Fighter!" exclaimed Greiger

"Maybe not, but when Tuning Supporter is used to Synchro Summon, it enables me to draw another card straight to my hand!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei has managed to squeeze some more life out of his floundering deck!" exclaimed the MC

"He better draw something good, and fast!" exclaimed Matt

"I hope he does." I said

"I activate, the Synchro Return speed spell card, and as long as I have 5 or more speed counters, I can use this spell to summon a Synchro monster that I removed from play earlier in the duel, so say hello again to my Junk Warrior! Next I activate Armory Arm's special ability!" exclaimed Yusei

"What?" exclaimed Greiger

"Now my Junk Warrior gains 1000 more attack points! (ATK: 3300) And with that boost, my Junk Warrior's more powerful than your Dark Strike Fighter, so you know what's next! Junk Warrior, attack!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 7/ Greiger LP 1900 SPC: 9_

"And next, I activate Armory Arm's special ability, and that means that this duel is over. You said that one of us was gonna have to lose today, and it looks like that someone is you." Said Yusei

"Impossible!" exclaimed Greiger

_Yusei LP 300 SPC: 7/ Greiger LP 0 SPC: 8_

"That's it people! After six rounds of white-knuckle action, this duel has roared to a close with a stunning finale! Satellite Shooting Star managed to whip out a come-from-behind win! Take a victory lap Yusei!" exclaimed the MC

"Satellite Shooting Star?" wondered Matt

"If only he knew Yusei's Ace card." I said

"Greiger, are you okay?" asked Yusei

"Come on Yusei! Give us a…" started the MC

"Yusei, I'm fine, but it's not over. I was hoping to do this differently, but if it needs to be like this, so be it. I told you about my village Yusei. I told you about the fire and the destruction, but I've learned the truth, Goodwin isn't going to help me rebuild my village like he promised! How could he when it isn't even there anymore?" asked Greiger

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei

"That's my question too." I said shocked

_Why would Greiger keep this a secret from me? Why keep the truth from me?_

"Look!" exclaimed Greiger

_The holo-sphere showed a village during the night, and I recognized it. It was Greiger's village!_

"That was my village, before Goodwin came along! I hacked into Goodwin's personal files before the duel, and discovered that it wasn't a 'natural disaster'! Goodwin came along and decided to use our valley as a little testing ground! He tried to resurrect his precious Crimson Dragon, but he couldn't control the energy, it was too powerful, and then…" started Greiger

_A vision of light engulfing Greiger's village showed up on the sphere, and when the light faded, his village was gone, and I couldn't believe my eyes._

"The village is gone! Everyone who lived there, all gone, vanished, nowhere to be found." Said Greiger

"Greiger, are you sure about all of this?" asked Yusei

"I saw the files myself, I'm certain about it, Yusei. And now Goodwin's gonna answer for all his lies!" exclaimed Greiger

"Greiger!" exclaimed Yusei

"Now that the world knows what you did, it's time for you to pay! For my friends, my family, my home! Your ivory tower is about to come tumbling down Goodwin!" exclaimed Greiger

_He launched his Duel Runner to the tower in an attempt to kill Goodwin, but Yusei intervened with his Duel Runner._

"No!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei!" exclaimed Greiger in surprise

_One of the spikes on Greiger's Duel Runner flew off to the tower, and unfortunately, I couldn't see anything beyond the window, so I don't know what happened to Goodwin._

"Yusei, how could you? I had him!" exclaimed Greiger

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that Goodwin lied and used you, but listen! Going after him won't solve anything; or get you your answers." Said Yusei

"What do I do?" asked Greiger

"You trust me to figure things out." Said Yusei

"GOODWIN!" yelled Greiger

_After watching these events unfold, I couldn't believe what Greiger had said. I ran out of the duelist's lounge, and went to find Goodwin and get some answers._

_**Whew! I'm finally done! Took me long enough to do this. Maybe the reason why this is late is because I had Chinese New Year stuff, chemistry tests to study for, and I was grounded from the PC for getting an 'F' on my latest chemistry exam (Yeah, mom's crazy) Anyway, before I'm forced off the PC, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya soon!**_

_**(1) The song is Suteki Da Ne from Final Fantasy X, but here's a little truth. I couldn't find the actual lyrics to this song, so I just clicked on the first YouTube link I could find, so these are the lyrics I found.**_


	47. The Profiler

Chapter 46: The Profiler

_**Okay, even though I've been slacking off lately, I do have the new chapter up and running! Now let's stop the chitchat and get onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_As I ran to Goodwin's office, he began to make a speech to reassure the citizens of New Domino City. Yeah right, reassure the citizens my ass!_

"People of New Domino City, it's always an terrible tragedy when a gifted duelist like our very own Greiger, suffers a complete nervous and emotional breakdown following such an intense duel, but rest assured, he'll get all the help he needs." Said Goodwin

"Yeah, if by 'help' you mean sending him away to the Facility for life! This is one of the many reasons why I despise people like you, not as much as certain nutcases I know though." I muttered as I ran towards the V.I.P. lounge

"Stop right there!" exclaimed a security guard

"You don't have an appointment to see the director!" exclaimed another security guard

"Hate to break it to you, but Goodwin has a few questions that need answering!" I exclaimed as I punched the first guard in the stomach and gave the second guard a sky uppercut, which effectively knocked them out

_I went into the V.I.P. lounge, but I wasn't expecting a secret from Goodwin, but then again, why am I not surprised about the many secrets that he keeps._

"In case you're wondering about my arm, I was in an unfortunate accident several years ago." Said Goodwin

"What about your arm? Don't tell me you got a fake one?" I asked

"Sakura?" asked Jack

"What can I do for you Miss Phoenix?" asked Goodwin

"Two things, one, your security guards stink, and two, what happened to Greiger's village, is it true? Did you…did you really try to resurrect the Crimson Dragon and use my step-brother's village as a testing ground? I need to know Goodwin!" I exclaimed with my voice cracking

"Jack, could you give us a moment?" asked Goodwin

"Not like I have anything better to do." Said Jack

"Jerk!" I yelled back at him

"I'm afraid that this was supposed to be a secret, but yes, I did use your step-brother's village to try and resurrect the Crimson Dragon." Said Goodwin

"How can you be so fucking calm about this? There were people living in that village! My step-brothers, my step-sister, and all of their friends too, and all you can say is that you used Greiger's village as some testing ground! You knew that there would possibly be lives lost, so why did you do it? And more importantly, you used Greiger's emotions against him, you used his fears to get him to do what you wanted, how could you?" I exploded in rage

"I'm afraid even I don't have an answer to that question." Said Goodwin

"You don't?" I exclaimed

"Sakura, you need to know, sometimes there are things in this world that can't be answered through simple means. The next match is beginning soon; you should get back to your friends." Said Goodwin

"Fine." I muttered under my breath

_I got back to the duelist's lounge, and I saw Matt and Naomi all there waiting for me._

"There you are!" exclaimed Matt

"Where were you?" asked Naomi

"Nowhere." I said

"You were gone for ten minutes; I don't count that as nowhere." Said Matt

_I was about to reply to Matt's comment, when thankfully, the next duel was about to start._

"Welcome back to our second quarter final duel. Now entering the arena, the dueling detective, Commander Koda! And his opponent, the magician with the moves, the prestidigitator with the plan, the Black Rose!" exclaimed the MC

"He could actually call her by her real name." I commented

"Get ready to duel!" exclaimed the MC

"Has anyone seen Yusei?" I asked

"I think he went to work on his runner, after what happened with Greiger, I wouldn't be surprised." Said Matt

"Sometimes he treats that runner of his like his girlfriend or something. Although, considering what happened with that jerk, I'm not surprised." I said

"What are you two talking about?" asked Naomi

"Let's get this match started!" exclaimed the MC

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Akiza and Koda in unison

_Akiza LP 4000/ Commander Koda LP 4000_

"I hope you don't mind, but ladies first! I summon Violet Witch! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1200) And next up, I'm casting the field spell, Black Garden that's in my hand!" exclaimed Akiza

"Well would you look at that. It seems that our Black Rose happens to have a green thumb, doesn't she?" asked Koda

"Someone shut mullet-head up." I muttered

"I play a face-down. It's your turn!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 4000/ Commander Koda LP 4000_

"The Black Rose is growing strong with her Garden field spell, will the Commander prune or be pricked?" wondered the MC

"Not a bad move, but entirely predictable because I've been studying you Black Rose, I know your every card, your every move. Your past is a crime scene, and I'm just following the clues until I finally bring you down. So for now, I'll just play this and end my turn." Said Koda

_Akiza LP 4000/ Commander Koda LP 4000_

"He's crazy, only playing with a face down!" exclaimed Stephanie before laughing like a snob

"Actually, you're wrong." I said

"Huh?" wondered Stephanie

"Only an amateur duelist would think that Koda doesn't have a back-up plan. Believe me when I say this, Koda definitely has something up his sleeve." I said

"Amateur! You're lucky I'm dueling you next Phoenix! Once I win, you're going to wish you were never born!" exclaimed Stephanie before walking away

"Think again." I muttered

"One card, but he's dueling a witch! He'll never win playing like that." Said the MC

"Tell the man with the mic he'd better think again, this girl is no witch, she has the power of telekinesis, which means she can move objects with her mind, but that doesn't mean you're above the law! If you think you have power, wait 'till you see what justice has in store for you." Said Koda

"It's my turn, I draw. Violet Witch, attack the commander directly!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 4000/ Commander Koda LP 2900_

"The commander is down! Witch or not, the Black Rose's attacks still pack a real punch!" exclaimed the MC

"Ouch! Now that's gotta hurt!" exclaimed Matt

"You can say that again." I said

"Feels just like it did last time Akiza, during our match at Duel Academy." Said Koda

"Huh?" wondered Akiza

"Did he just say…" started Matt

"Duel Academy?" Naomi, Matt and I exclaimed in unison

"I've never forgotten, I was a third year Obelisk Blue, I was all set to turn pro, then this new girl, a Slifer Red, walks up and challenges me. Your psychic powers destroyed my deck and almost me along with it. I left pro dueling to study the criminal mind. I've tracked down the most dangerous duelists in New Domino City, but I was saving you for last and thanks to Goodwin, I've got just the card for my vengeance! I know you; you think you're better than everyone else. 'Look at me; I'm Akiza, the telekinetic.' Well guess what, it's time for justice! I play my face-down trap card, Crime and Punishment! It activated as soon as you attacked me, and now your monster's completely destroyed." Said Koda

"Something wrong?" asked Matt

"Get mullet-head down there to shut his big fat mouth up, and I'll be fine." I said through gritted teeth

"Oh yeah, by insulting Akiza, in a way, he's insulting you and Igneous, right?" asked Naomi

"Ding!" I exclaimed

"You've just activated her special ability! If Violet Witch is ever sent to the graveyard, I get to take a plant-type monster from my deck and add it to my hand; it serves you right for confusing justice for revenge. I select, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" exclaimed Akiza

"Akiza, justice is revenge, and your punishment is just beginning. Remember my Crime and Punishment trap card? Well its other effect is to automatically summon a monster from my hand, like Agent of Hatred! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) You can think of the two of us as good cop and bad cop." Said Koda

"You wanna play in my garden? You've gotta pay the price! My field spell cuts you monster's attack points in half!" exclaimed Akiza

"Not a bad counter effect, too bad it doesn't have any attack points for you to take away. I know your deck and how to get around your little tricks." Said Koda

"Well then you must have seen this coming, didn't you? Because you summoned Agent of Hatred, I get to summon my own Rose Token! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) It can't attack, but it can't be destroyed in battle either, so I guess that leaves us with two monsters that aren't really good for anything." Said Akiza

"You're wrong again. Ha! I didn't summon my Agent to attack, but to use its special ability. So each round I recover the life points I lost during one of my battles, and that's something your telekinetic powers can't undo. Looks like the rose has lost her thorns." Said Koda

_Akiza LP 4000/ Commander Koda LP 4000_

"That's one handy ability." I admitted

"Which means that Akiza will have a harder time to dish out battle damage." Said Naomi

"Unless she can completely rely on effect damage, otherwise, this duel just got harder." I said

"I'm summoning Phoenixian Seed to my field in defense mode! (ATK: 800-400/ DEF: 0) Your last move gave me the idea to play this! See, it doesn't have any attack points to cut in half either, but a Rose Token is still summoned, and because I summoned the monster, it's going to appear on your side of the field! Now I activate my Rose Flame trap card! Now let's see your 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' routine try and handcuff this sweet-smelling maneuver of mine." Said Akiza

_Akiza LP 4000/ Commander Koda LP 3500_

"Not bad, I read about that combo the first time you used it when you were five years old. It was your very first duel, when you learned about your curse." Said Koda

"Seriously, shut him up!" I exclaimed angrily

"Your power was uncontrollable, you couldn't stop, you were a danger to yourself, and to others. Then your parents sent you away for help, yet you refused to give up the power that you had inside you." Spat Koda

"I'm learning to control it! I want to use it so that I can help people!" exclaimed Akiza

"Akiza…" I started

"Help people? You've caused nothing but destruction and pain, including my own! You don't care who your power hurts." Said Koda

"It's not my fault." Said Akiza

"Incompetence, like ignorance, is no excuse Akiza." Said Koda

"But I'm not looking for excuses." Said Akiza

"Once this duel is over, I know that you'll thank me for this. My job is to make sure society is safe, and I don't plan on letting society down. I'm going to send you to a special facility to cure you of your affliction whether you like it, or not." Said Koda

"I'm seriously going to kill him!" I exclaimed

"Calm down Sakura, but I do feel for you, this guy just thinks he can insult anyone no matter what, then he's playing a whole new ball game." Said Matt

"And now, to cure you! I activate Mind Monster; just think of it as a guessing game. I choose any monster I want, and if you happen to have it, then you lose half its attack points. And if all my research is right, you've got Black Rose Dragon, and I hope you've learned by now that my research is always right. Now why don't we give you a taste of your own medicine Akiza? Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points, which means you take 1200 points in damage. If you're playing with fire, you're gonna get burned." Said Koda

_Akiza LP 2800/ Commander Koda LP 3500_

"And the Commander responds with his first attack against the Black Rose!" exclaimed the MC

"How about that? 1200 points of damage, and I didn't even need to use any psychic powers, unlike your spells, I don't need to cheat. Now I switch Rose Token to defense mode and end my turn." Said Koda

_Akiza LP 2800/ Commander Koda LP 3500_

"You'll wish you never called me a cheat!" exclaimed Akiza

"Akiza, what are you trying to do, contact your psychic friends? Well they can't help you! You are all mine!" exclaimed Koda

"You may know about my friends and my deck, but you don't know what's really inside me. You cannot profile someone's heart! And now that's sinking in, I'm activating this, Phoenixian Seed's special ability! By sending this card straight to my graveyard, I can now summon my other Phoenixian monster directly from my hand, Cluster Amaryllis! (ATK: 2200-1100/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Akiza

"The Black Rose's new monster sprouts to the field, but it won't escape her Black Garden field spell! Amaryllis loses half its power, and the Commander gets a new Rose Token, and you know what that means, the Rose Flame trap instantly activates! Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" asked the MC

_Akiza LP 2800/ Commander Koda LP 3000_

"Commander, I don't need psychic powers to tell me what to do next, Amaryllis, attack his Rose Token!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 2800/ Commander Koda LP 2700_

"Amaryllis is automatically destroyed, but its special ability activates! I'm sure you know what happens now, the card goes to the graveyard, and you take 800 points of damage, now surely your research should've told you that this was coming!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 2800/ Commander Koda LP 1900_

"It'll take a lot more than wilted flowers to beat me." Said Koda

"Says the guy who's on the ground with first degree burns." I said

"Don't forget, due to the Commander's Agent of Hatred, he gets back the points he lost this round." Said the MC

_Akiza LP 2800/ Commander Koda LP 2200_

"You will not defeat me Akiza. No matter how many times you attack, I won't rest until I make sure you never hurt anyone again, and once I win, you're going to that special facility, and once you're there, they will dispatch you of your power." Said Koda

"Well I don't plan on losing today. Now I play a face-down, but don't draw just yet because I can re-summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my graveyard in defense mode!" exclaimed Akiza

"Black Rose gets her monster back, but the field spell gives the Commander another Rose Token." Said the MC

"Which means my trap activates again!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 2800/ Commander Koda LP 1700_

"Ouch! It's another fiery finish from the Black Rose!" exclaimed the MC

"And that dude's hitting the infirmary after this duel's over." Said Matt

"You're askin' for it Akiza, and now you're about to get it! I knew you'd fill my field with Rose Tokens; it's what I wanted; now I can sacrifice them to summon my own monster, the Mad Profiler! (ATK: 2600-1300/ DEF: 1600-800) I'm sure you notice the professional resemblance, since we're both in the same business of making sure you never hold a dueling deck again." Said Koda

"What a move, but that doesn't mean the Mad Profiler escapes Black Rose's field spell, but this time, the token's on Akiza's side of the field." Said the MC

"I hate to be right on this one, but I bet the reason Koda summoned his Mad Profiler is its special ability, and unfortunately, I am right." I said

"How?" asked Naomi

"Because the Mad Profiler can remove from play a card on the field if you discard a card with the same type as the card you want to remove." I explained

"Now I'll tap into my Mad Profiler's special ability! So, by sending a spell card to the graveyard, I can remove any other spell card from the game, and I've got just the one in mind." Said Koda

"And she can say adios to her Black Garden." I said

"My Profiler can work with more cards than just spells; I can send a monster card to the graveyard to destroy any one of your monsters. Ha! That evens things up, now what do you say we battle! Mad Profiler, attack! Take out her Rose Token with Mad Dash Destruction!" exclaimed Koda

_Akiza LP 1000/ Commander Koda LP 2200_

"Now that, that token is out of the way, I think it's time for me to end this duel and put you away for good! Next up I play my equip spell, and it goes by the name Destruction Insurance. Now I activate a second equip spell, Light Law Protection!" exclaimed Koda

"Anyone know what those cards do?" asked Naomi

"No idea, those are new." I said

"And now it's my turn, and I summon Twilight Rose Knight! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) My combo won't be a surprise, after all, aren't you the Profiler who spent the last few years studying me? In fact, instead of offering to help, you treat me like a monster, so all I can do is answer with a monster of my own! I combine my Knight with two Rose Tokens to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon! _Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! _(ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)" exclaimed Akiza

_My mark began to pulse, which meant that Akiza was truly a Signer, and she was at her limits!_

"There is nothing you can do that will surprise me! I know your each and every move! Just face it Black Rose, you can't win!" exclaimed Koda

_Her hair holder fell out, revealing long bangs that covered her face._

"It's about more than winning, it's about finding your place in the world, and I know where I belong. I'm through hiding behind a mask! I'm going to show everyone in this arena my true powers and win this duel!" exclaimed Akiza

"Good luck, because as long as I got my equip spells and line-up of monsters, I'm untouchable!" exclaimed Koda

"The Commander's right, psychic, witch, it doesn't matter, the Black Rose can't get to him! What will she do?" asked the MC

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! If I take a plant-type monster from my graveyard and remove it from play, then your monster's attack points go to zero!" exclaimed Akiza

"Ha! That's what I was waiting for! Now my equip spell activates! And because you used Black Rose Dragon's special ability, my Light Law Protection automatically destroys it!" exclaimed Koda

"A nice spell, but I still have my trap card Rose Curse! You spent so much time studying my past that you never even stopped to look at the person I've become, and because of that, your life points are now going to suffer for your narrow-mindedness. My Rose Curse is a new card, one you could never profile. I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 1000/ Commander Koda LP 0_

"It's over! The Black Rose is our winner! She'll move onto the finals along with Yusei Fudo!" exclaimed the MC

"Well, she's a dangerous opponent." Said Matt

"You're telling us, and if one of us has to face her, she could be the toughest challenge yet." I said

_**Done! I can't believe it took me a week to write this! Now here comes the preview.**_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: From what Naomi has told me, I have to be careful with Stephanie, problem is, my Flamvell Alliance deck isn't going to cut it. Can I really use my Twilight deck again, after all these years of using the Allies of Justice and the Flamvell's? Next, Flight of the Crimson Dragon, Return of the Twilight Princess. This is a duel you can't miss!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**I know I can't wait for the next chapter, so until then, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. See ya!**_


	48. Return of the Twilight Princess

Chapter 47: Return of the Twilight Princess

_**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Sakura's back with her Twilight Deck after two years! Okay, let's get moving onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Don't worry dad, I won't disappoint you. I've paid Commander Koda to do the dirty work for me, and I know I'll win this duel, and I'll make you proud. I'm going to use the one attribute that Sakura absolutely hates, Light." Said Stephanie

_Little did she know, I was having a vision of that whole conversation._

"Damn that girl." I cursed

"_What are you going to do about it mistress?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Stephanie's a tough person, but she wastes her time on making other people angry, and using their weakness against that same person. However, I guess that she doesn't know the history behind my old title, the Twilight Princess. I never thought that I would be using this deck in a long time, but I think that it's about time the Twilight Princess returned." I said

_A few minutes later…_

"Welcome back! Now moving on to our third duel! She's the girl with the girl with the moves, the prodigy with the back-up plan, New Domino City, I give you, Fiery Justice, Sakura!" exclaimed the MC

_Knowing what Naomi said, Stephanie might try and make me angry, and because of that, I'm wearing my energy stabilizer just to be safe, it's amazing what just a small blue and pink bracelet can do to control my psychic powers and prevent them from going out of control._

"And her opponent! She's the daughter of the CEO of DuPont Corporations, the legal granddaughter of Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, so Sakura better watch out! It's…Stephanie DuPont!" exclaimed the MC

"I hope you're ready to lose." Said Stephanie

"Funny, that's exactly what I wasn't going to do." I said

"Let's duel!" Stephanie and I exclaimed in unison

_Stephanie LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'm up first, I draw! I'll set a monster down in defense, then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Stephanie LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"A defense monster and a few face-downs? What is Fiery Justice thinking?" wondered the MC

"A strategy of course. You need to think ahead in order to figure out a game plan for future moves, something an amateur should know." I taunted

"Amateur? You'll regret that! I activate Double Summon! Now this turn, I can summon twice! Meet Barrier Statue of the Heavens (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) and Nova Summoner! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800) Now, Nova, attack her monster!" exclaimed Stephanie

_My monster card flipped-up revealing to the surprise of everyone, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 100)_

_Stephanie LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"You've just activated Ryko's Special Ability! By discarding the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on your field, and I choose Barrier Statue of the Heavens! So now I send Necro Gardna, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, and Dark Effigy! And now, because of Wulf's special ability, he comes back! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 300)" I exclaimed

"You cheated! You got out a different deck for this duel!" exclaimed Stephanie

"Hey, there's nothing in the rules about using a different deck during a tournament! Right?" I asked

"Uh, unfortunately for Miss DuPont, the Twilight Princess is correct!" exclaimed the MC

"Who asked you?" exclaimed Stephanie

"Temper, temper. Now if I remember correctly, weren't you about to make a move?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points, I can bring back Barrier Statue of the Heavens in defense mode!" exclaimed Stephanie

_Stephanie LP 3200/ Sakura LP 4000_

"And I can't special summon any non-Light attribute monsters because of that statue's special ability." I said

"She's right! As long as Barrier Statue of the Heavens is on the field, no one can special summon any other monsters unless the attribute of the monster is Light!" exclaimed the MC

"I'm glad you know that, now I activate the Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky! Now I can't take any battle damage as long as the battle involves a Fairy-Type monster, so I can escape without a scratch to my life points!" exclaimed Stephanie

_Great, where's Realm of Light when you need it the most?_

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Stephanie

_Stephanie LP 3200/ Sakura LP 4000_

"In that case, it's my move! I activate the spell, Spellbook Inside the Pot! Now we both draw three cards from our decks! Now I summon to the field, Ehren, Lightsworn Monk! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000) Now here's a little special something called my Ehren's special ability, she can attack a monster and if the monster is in Defense Mode, she can return the card straight back to your hand!" I exclaimed

"Well that's not going to happen! I activate my trap card! Threatening Roar! Now you can't conduct your battle phase!" exclaimed Stephanie

"In that case, I activate the trap, Light Spiral! Now whenever I send cards to the graveyard due to the effect of a Lightsworn monster, you have to remove from play the top card of your deck! So now, I'll play a face-down and now because it's the end phase, Ehren's special ability activates! So I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, and then Light Spiral will activate! So I send Torrential Tribute, Solar Recharge, and Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue to the graveyard. Now thanks to Light Spiral, you have to remove from play the top card of your deck!" I exclaimed

"The card I just removed from play was a Solemn Judgment!" exclaimed Stephanie

"Well, good thing I got rid of it." I said

_Stephanie LP 3200/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Who asked you? My turn! I sacrifice my Nova Summoner to summon out Airknight Parshath! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1400) Now I play the spell, Mist Body! I'll equip this card to my Barrier Statue, so now you can't destroy it in battle! Now I activate Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin's special ability! By tributing my Airknight, I can summon him, so come on out! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Stephanie

"Whoa! By getting rid of Airknight Parshath, Stephanie managed to bring out an even stronger monster!" exclaimed the MC

"Neo-Parshath, attack Ehren!" exclaimed Stephanie

_Stephanie LP 3200/ Sakura LP 3300_

"And with that attack the score had just evened up by a landslide!" exclaimed the MC

"I'll draw a card thanks to Neo-Parshath's special ability which allows me to draw a card if I inflict damage to you via battle. Now I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Stephanie

_Stephanie LP 3200/ Sakura LP 3300_

_She has no cards in her hand, but I don't want to be the one to play for a fool. At least I know that it isn't Solemn Judgment, thanks to the ban list, she can only have one of those in her deck. Still, I should be cautious, because of Sanctuary in the Sky, if I try to destroy a monster of hers and it's a Fairy-type, she takes no battle damage. My only hope at this point is if I draw out another Lightsworn, like Celestia, then her field spell becomes a double-edged sword. While she doesn't take battle damage with battles involving battles with Fairy-type monsters, I don't take damage with Celestia. Let's just hope I draw something good this round. Here I go!_

"I activate the card, Solar Recharge! Now I can draw two cards from my deck, but at the same time, I have to discard the top two cards of my deck as well as discard from my hand another Rinyan! Well, I can say good-bye to Tragoedia and Judgment Dragon." I said

"Judgment Dragon? But that's the Twilight Princess' best card! All hope of winning this duel has just gone down the drain." Said the MC

"Usually a player who plays with either a Twilight deck or a Lightsworn deck does have to depend on the card Judgment Dragon to win a duel, but good thing I have a back-up plan. I now activate the spell card Lightwave Tuning! Now I can treat a monster on my side of the field as a tuner monster, catch is, the monster has to be a level 4 Light attribute. Now I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) Now I activate her special ability! By discarding the spell Allure of Darkness, I can bring back to the field, Ehren! Now I'm activating my field spell, Realm of Light! Say good-bye to your Sanctuary!" I exclaimed

"No!" exclaimed Stephanie

"And now we're moving onto the home turf of the Lightsworns! Now I tune Wulf with Lumina! _With the light of the stars aligning themselves to create a new miracle, the emissary of light shall ascend to the Earth! Synchro Summon! With your light, create a miracle! Emissary of light, Light End Dragon! _(ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100)

"What is that card supposed to do?" asked Stephanie

"It's supposed to help me win this duel! Light End Dragon, attack her Neo-Parshath!" I exclaimed

"Before anything happens, I should tell you, I'm activating the trap, Waboku! Now my monsters can't be destroyed, and I take no battle damage." Said Stephanie

"Great, just what I needed. I'll place another card face-down and end my turn." I said

_Stephanie LP 3200/ Sakura LP 3300_

_All we've been doing the past few turns is exchanging blows and analyzing each other's strategies. If she manages to find a way to destroy my front line, I'm in trouble._

"If you think that those face-downs will scare me, then you're wrong! I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw cards until we have six cards in our hands! Now I activate another Double Summon!" exclaimed Stephanie

"What are you planning?" I asked

"To summon Gellenduo of course. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 0) Now I sacrifice Gellenduo to summon out Guardian Angel Joan! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Stephanie

"Normally one would have to sacrifice two monsters in order to summon Guardian Angel Joan, but Gellenduo's effect allows it to be treated as two tributes for a Fairy-type monster, right?" I asked

"You're right. But it's too late now, Joan, attack her Dragon!" exclaimed Stephanie

"Not so fast, I activate my trap! Go, Shrink, now your monster's attack points are cut in half!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so, I activate Dark Bribe! Now all I have to do is activate this trap, and you get to draw a card!" exclaimed Stephanie

"Chain! Trap Jammer! Now I discard a card, and your trap is rendered useless! So I discard to the graveyard Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!" I exclaimed

_Stephanie LP 2000/ Sakura LP 3300_

"Well at least I can still attack your monk!" exclaimed Stephanie

"Now while I have this card, I activate the trap Shift! Now your Neo-Parshath will have to attack Light End Dragon!" I exclaimed

_Stephanie LP 1700/ Sakura LP 3300_

"Heh, I read a little about that combo of yours Sakura, that is…before what happened five years ago yesterday." Said Stephanie

"Huh?" I wondered

"I read up a little about you Sakura. You're the daughter of Aster Phoenix and his wife Katherine Avalon-Phoenix, that's where your middle name comes from, your mother's last name. You had a close relationship with your twin sister, Dawn Phoenix. However, on that day, it was both yours and Dawn's birthday, when she was killed in a drive-by shooting incident, and because of that you soon became Fiery Justice because you started playing with the Flamvells and Allies of Justice." Said Stephanie

"You know, you're beginning to sound like mullet-head Koda." I growled

"Maybe so, but information matters, because the reason she was killed, was because of you!" exclaimed Stephanie

_H-how did she know?_

"The bullet that stole her life was intended for you Sakura, I know that, and do you know why the bullet was intended for you, it's because you're a psychic duelist, that's why you always wear that bracelet, because you have some trouble keeping your powers in check." Said Stephanie

"Th-that's not true! I have complete control over my powers! That's not the reason why I wear this bracelet! Sometimes I'm worried if my opponent will try to get me mad in a duel, and if that happens, my powers act up without me controlling them! Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and be a normal girl? I…I admit, I had trouble making friends when I was younger, because of my powers. But over time, some people began to see me as who I am, so I know what Akiza is going through." I said

"That witch?" asked Stephanie

"She's not a witch! She's just misunderstood because of her powers!" I exclaimed

"A witch standing up for a witch, how predictable." Sneered Stephanie

_My anger had reached its boiling point, and my bracelet fell off onto the ground._

"If you had paid any attention to our duel, then you would've noticed that I never used my powers at all. I've had it with people calling others names because of something they can't understand! Now it's my turn!" I exclaimed

_Stephanie LP 1700/ Sakura LP 3300_

"First off, I'm sacrificing my Ehren to summon out Celestia, Lightsworn Angel! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 300)" I exclaimed

"What's she supposed to do, scare me?" taunted Stephanie

"Ha, ha, very funny, but you won't be laughing once I activate her special ability! I can send the top four cards of my deck to the graveyard, and in exchange, I can destroy up to two cards you control. Now guess what, your statue is about to be destroyed!" I exclaimed

"No…no this can't be happening!" exclaimed Stephanie

"That's what you get for calling me a witch! Now you're going to get it! Light End Dragon, attack her directly and end this duel now!" I exclaimed

_As I called out my attack, my mark glowed, and I was in severe pain, and tried as hard as I could to control my powers. In the end, Stephanie was still standing with the only thing close to an injury was the one inch first-degree burn on her arm. I gave a sigh of relief knowing that she was okay._

_Stephanie LP 0/ Sakura LP 3300_

"It's over! The Twilight Princess makes a comeback with her alternate strategy! She'll be moving onto the next round along with Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski!" exclaimed the MC

_As the glow from my mark began to disappear, I suddenly felt weak and wobbly, thankfully, Matt was there to catch me._

"Sakura. Are you okay?" asked Matt

"I'll be fine, nothing a little down time can't fix." I said

_I picked up my bracelet and walked back with Matt to the duelists lounge. I almost lost control of my powers, but I was glad that I didn't let my powers get too out of control._

_**And I'm done! I can't believe how 5D's ended! It was a little teary-eyed, but I liked the fact that the series did end on a good note. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See you soon!**_


	49. Elements of Water

Chapter 48: Elements of Water

_**Me: I'm back!**_

_**Sakura: You sound a lot better than last time**_

_**Me: That's because my cousin is now grounded!**_

_**Sakura: How?**_

_**Me: His mom, my aunt, overheard him talking on the phone with a friend of his on my situation, so instead of me being grounded, he's grounded until summer vacation!**_

_**Sakura: Wow!**_

_**Me: I know, right? Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's at all, if I did, I would've had Yusei and Akiza confess at the final episode of 5D's**_

_**Sakura: Enjoy!**_

"I see that you still have some trouble controlling your powers Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

"Sayer." I growled

"Why don't you take a hike you freak!" exclaimed Matt

"I wasn't talking to you Mr. Yuki. Miss Phoenix, if you join the Arcadia Movement, I can guarantee that we can help you to control your powers." Said Sayer

"Matt, hold this." I said giving him my duel disk

"Uh…" started Matt

_My fist collided with Sayer's face causing him to crash onto the ground._

"Ouch." Said Sayer

"Let that be my answer." I said before walking away

"Sakura, I have to head to the dueling field now. I'll see you back in the duelists lounge." Said Matt

"Okay, see ya." I said

_I knew that Matt had to duel Naomi now, but to be honest, I didn't know who to root for._

"Welcome to our final match in the quarter-finals of the Fortune Cup! Now introducing our competitors! Here's Matthew Yuki!" exclaimed the MC

"You can do it Matt." I said

"And his opponent, Naomi Smith! Let's see how these duelists handle this match-up!" exclaimed the MC

"Let's duel!" Matt and Naomi exclaimed in unison

_Matt LP 4000/ Naomi LP 4000_

"Ladies first." Said Matt

"Thanks. Here I go! I summon out Raging Eria in defense mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1500) I'll then place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Naomi

_Matt LP 4000/ Naomi LP 4000_

"My turn then! I'll begin with Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400) Next off, I'm activating the Equip Spell, Spark Blaster! Now I can use this card's effect to change your monster's battle position! Now Sparkman, attack her Eria!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 4000/ Naomi LP 3200_

"I'll place a couple cards face-down and end my turn." Said Matt

_Matt LP 4000/ Naomi LP 3200_

"My turn now! And I'm activating the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean, and with this field spell, Water attribute monsters in our hands are downgraded by one level, and they also gain 200 attack and defense points! Now for the best part, with Double Summon on my side, I can now summon Mermaid Knight (ATK: 1500-1700/ DEF: 700-900) and Cold Enchanter (ATK: 1600-1800/ DEF: 1200-1400) in attack mode! Next, I activate the trap, Jar of Greed, now I can draw a card! I'll need this card for later, so you don't have to worry about my Cold Enchanter's special ability. Go Mermaid Knight, attack Sparkman!" exclaimed Naomi

_Matt LP 3900/ Naomi LP 3200_

"Now Mermaid Knight, attack again!" exclaimed Naomi

"What?" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 2200/ Naomi LP 3200_

"In case you're wondering, Mermaid Knight can attack twice during the battle phase is Umi is up on the field. Now Cold Enchanter, attack!" exclaimed Naomi

"Not so fast! I play A Hero Emerges! Now you have to pick a card, if it's a monster, then I can special summon it, if not, it goes to the Graveyard, so which card?" asked Matt

"The card in the middle." Said Naomi

"Good choice, so it's time for you to meet, Elemental Hero Bladedge! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800)" exclaimed Matt

"Enchanter! Stop your attack! I'll end my turn!" exclaimed Naomi

_Matt LP 2200/ Naomi LP 3200_

"What a shock! With Matt's A Hero Emerges trap, he's managed to bring out one of the best Elemental Heroes in the game! What will he do next?" exclaimed the MC

"Here I go! I activate Polymerization! By fusing the Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Bubbleman in my hand, I can fusion summon…" started Matt

"Elemental Hero Mariner?" guessed Naomi

"No! Elemental Hero Absolute Zero! (ATK: 2500-2700/ DEF: 2000-2200)" exclaimed Matt

"Oh boy, Naomi's got her work cut out for her." I said

"How so?" asked Yusei

"Huh? Hey Yusei! Finally fixed that runner of yours I see." I said

"Yeah, so how does Naomi have a problem in this case?" asked Yusei

"Absolute Zero gains attack points for every Water monster on the field except for himself, so Naomi's just got a load of trouble." I said

"Now Absolute Zero's special ability activates! For every Water monster on the field, he gains 500 attack points for each! (ATK: 3700)" exclaimed Matt

"Not good." Said Naomi

"Not good is right, Go Absolute Zero, attack Mermaid Knight!" exclaimed Matt

"I activate Defense Draw, now since I was about to take damage from battle, the damage is negated, and I get to draw a card!" exclaimed Naomi

_Matt LP 2200/ Naomi LP 3200_

"Well Bladedge has an attack ready and undergoing!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 2200/ Naomi LP 2200_

"That attack just evened up the score! It's anyone's game now!" exclaimed the MC

"Yeah, and now it's my turn! I now summon to the field, Amphibious Bugroth MK-3! (ATK: 1500-1700/ DEF: 1300-1500) Now attack him directly!" exclaimed Naomi

"What?" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 500/ Naomi LP 2200_

"I'll now activate the Spell, The Dark Door! Now we can each only attack once per turn

"And Matt's down by a landslide! It all comes down to this last draw! If Matt can't draw the right card, it's game over, and Naomi moves on!" exclaimed the MC

"Here I go! Nice! I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw cards until we're holding six in our hand! Now that's what I'm talking about! I can now Special Summon the Elemental Hero Tuner, Elemental Hero Hope! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Matt

"What does that do?" asked Naomi

"Well, Elemental Hero Hope is a monster that can be Special Summoned from my hand when I have a Elemental Hero already out on my field. Next I activate the spell, De-Fusion! Now come back, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) and Elemental Hero Bubbleman! (ATK: 800-1000/ DEF: 1200-1400) Now with my normal summon, I can summon out, Winged Kuriboh! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200) Hope, give Avian, Bubbleman, and Winged Kuriboh a tune up! _I summon the powers of the elements around! Now come together to form a new hero! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental Dragon!_ (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2500) Now here's something cool about Elemental Dragon, once per turn I can select a monster on my field, and if the card is an Elemental Hero, then my dragon gains a certain ability depending on the attribute of the monster. Since Bladedge is a Earth attribute, this is it's special ability! When I have an Earth monster, half of that monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 500/ Naomi LP 900_

"Then that means…I can't stop your next attack!" exclaimed Naomi

"And you lose, go Elemental Dragon, attack her monster and end this duel now!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt LP 500/ Naomi LP 0_

"And it's over! While we confirm the next matches, Matthew Yuki will be moving onto the next round with Yusei Fudo, the Black Rose, and the Twilight Princess!" exclaimed the MC

"Where are you going?" asked Yusei

"I need to talk with Naomi." I said

"Don't feel bad Naomi, to be honest, I was just lucky." Said Matt

"Yeah, but, I couldn't anticipate your Synchro Summon." Said Naomi

"It's not your fault, to be honest, no one knew that Matt had Elemental Dragon except me." I said

"How come?" asked Naomi

"Because she was the one who gave me Elemental Dragon in the first place." Said Matt

"Elemental Dragon needed a Elemental Hero tuner plus at least one Elemental Hero non-tuner in order to Synchro Summon it, I couldn't do it because I don't have any Elemental Heroes except for Avian, Burstinatrix, Phoenix Enforcer, and Shining Phoenix Enforcer." I said

"Sakura, one question, is Phoenix Enforcer a symbol of something that you're trying to protect?" asked Naomi

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said

"Thanks for waiting! Now we have the semi-final match-ups! The semi-finals will take place this afternoon, so get your decks ready!" exclaimed the MC

"So Yusei's going up against that Akiza character, and you and me are dueling." Said Matt

"I hope you know what that means, we're going to tear up some track." I said

"Yeah, you better get your Duel Runner ready, because this turbo duel is one we'll remember." Said Matt

"Bet on it." I said

_**Me: We're done!**_

_**Sakura: That was one epic duel**_

_**Me: You said it, not me.**_

_**Me: Anyways, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Sakura: And I'm Sakura Phoenix**_

_**Me: Saying we heart you, signing off. See ya!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Elemental Hero Hope_

_Level: 1_

_Warrior_

_Effect: Can be special summoned if you control one 'Elemental Hero' monster on the field_

_**Elemental Dragon**_

_**Level: 8**_

_**Synchro**_

_**Dragon**_

_**Effect: If there is a Fire 'Elemental Hero' monster on your side of the field, then inflict 200 points of damage for each Elemental Hero on your side of the field. If there is a Earth 'Elemental Hero' monster on your side of the field, then inflict damage equal to half that monster's attack points. If there is a Water 'Elemental Hero' monster on your side of the field, then destroy cards on your opponents side of the field equal to the number of Water 'Elemental Hero' monsters on the field. If there is a Wind 'Elemental Hero' monster on your side of the field, then Elemental Dragon can attack twice during the battle phase. If there is a Dark 'Elemental Hero' monster on your side of the field, then your opponent can't activate traps during the battle phase. If there is a Light 'Elemental Hero' monster on your side of the field, if Elemental Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, and the attack points of Elemental Dragon are higher, then inflict the difference as damage.**_


	50. Elements of Destiny

Chapter 49: Elements of Destiny

_**Me: Hey everyone!**_

_**Sakura: Why are you in such a good mood today? Did you get a date or something?**_

_**Me: No, Tuesday was my birthday, and my Sweet Sixteen!**_

_**Sakura: No wonder you're in a good mood this week.**_

_**Me: Yeah, and I'm also feeling generous, so I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, just my OC's. Enjoy!**_

"_Mistress, are you nervous?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"How could I not be nervous Grunika? This is the first time I'm Turbo Dueling Matt, and I have to admit, I'm nervous that I'll lose." I said

"There's nothing to worry about." Said Yusei

"Yusei! Well, even if you say that, I can beat Matt in a Ground Duel, but I don't know about Turbo Dueling, I mean, this is my first time dueling him in this situation." I said

"Sakura, right now, I'm sure Matt feels the same, even though your father and his father were considered to be rivals, I'm sure you can overcome this duel, you and Matt practiced hard, so I'm sure the odds will be in both your favors." Said Yusei

"Thanks Yusei. Well, gotta run, or in this case, gotta ride." I said lowering my visor and starting up my Duel Runner

"Welcome back to the Fortune Cup! Are you ready for a Turbo Duel or what? Let's get this duel started! She's fast, she's furious, and she's ready to throw down, but be warned, once the rubber meets the track, there's no stopping her! It's Fiery Justice, Sakura Phoenix!" exclaimed the MC

_I burst out of the tunnel full speed as the smoke machines that were located at the front activated._

"And her opponent! He's the Elemental master, the Hero of the cards, let's give it up for…Matthew Yuki!" exclaimed the MC

_We got our starting positions, and we knew one thing, things were going to get hectic._

"May the best duelist win Sakura." Said Matt

"Same here." I said

_Countdown initiated. Ready, set, duel._

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Let's make this interesting! Whoever turns the corner first makes the first move!" I exclaimed

"You're on!" exclaimed Matt

_As we both got to the corner, time seemed to slow down for the both of us. In the end, Matt turned the corner before I did._

"Oh well, I guess you can't win them all. Here I go! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300) Now with his special ability, I get to add an 'Elemental Hero' monster to my hand the turn he's either normal or special summoned, and the card I choose is Elemental Hero Hope!" exclaimed Matt

_That card? If he manages to summon out Hope next round, and a level three monster, then that equals Elemental Dragon, that is, if I don't get rid of Stratos first._

"I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and end my turn there." Said Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 0_

_One of those traps is most likely Hero Barrier, a trap that negates any attempt to destroy his Stratos, leaving me to deal with Elemental Dragon, but on the bright side, if I manage to destroy Stratos before he summons something, then I'm safe._

"I'm up then!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Alright, here we go! I summon to the field, Flamvell Firedog in attack mode! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 200) Firedog, attack Elemental Hero Stratos!" I exclaimed

"I activate Hero Barrier! Now you can't destroy my Stratos!" exclaimed Matt

"Damn it! I'll just place three cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I'm up!" exclaimed Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"It looks like luck's on your side today, I summon out to the field Elemental Hero Heat! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) Now here's his ability, for every 'Elemental Hero' monster out on my side of the field, he gains 200 attack points, including him. (ATK: 2000) Now go Heat, attack her Firedog!" exclaimed Matt

"Look before you leap, I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! You should remember this classic from Yusei. I can negate your attack once per turn, then I can reset it onto the field, but hey, don't let that stop ya." I said

"I end my turn!" exclaimed Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Well that was close, my draw!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"I activate the trap, DNA Transplant! Now with the power of this trap card, I can change the attribute of every single monster on the field to the attribute I choose, and guess what, I choose Light! Now since you control two monsters, and now that they're both Light attributed, I can use the power of Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway in my hand to special summon it, so come on out! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200)" I exclaimed

"Whoa! With just one trap, Fiery Justice managed to summon out a new Ally of Justice! Things are about to get interesting down here folks!" exclaimed the MC

"And interesting they will get. Now I summon Flamvell Grunika! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200)" I exclaimed

"_Let 'em rip!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Now Firedog, attack Stratos!" I exclaimed

"Don't think so, I activate Negate Attack! Now I'm pretty sure you know what this card does, I'm allowed to end the battle phase right here and now, of course, you know what that means." Said Matt

"Yeah. I end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Here goes everything!" exclaimed Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"Yeah! I summon out to the field, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 300) Now I special summon, Elemental Hero Hope! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Alright, Hope give Grand Mole and Heat a tune-up! _I summon the powers of the elements around! Now come together to form a new hero! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental Dragon!_ (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2500)" chanted Matt

"It's here, Elemental Dragon. Now the battle begins." I said

"Now go Elemental Dragon, attack her Grunika!" exclaimed Matt

"_AAHH! Someone call 9-1-1! Help, help!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Don't worry Grunika, you're going to be okay! I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" I exclaimed

"You might have survived that time, but not this time." Said Matt

"How?" I asked

"Because of Elemental Dragon's special ability! Because there's a Wind attributed monster on my side of the field, I…" started Matt

"Hate to break it to you, but you have a Light attributed monster, not Wind. Until you can get rid of my DNA Transplant, your Dragon can only access the abilities of Light, which involves piercing if I remember correctly." I said

"She's right! Matt's a sitting duck at this point!" exclaimed the MC

"Well Stratos can still attack!" exclaimed Matt

"Not when I activate Metalmorph! And you know what this means! (Flamvell Grunika: ATK: 2000)" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 4_

"I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and end my turn." Said Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 4_

_He had those cards in his hand this whole time, I bet he was waiting for an opportunity to use them._

"My draw!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 5_

"Now I trigger my trap! Dust Tornado! Say good-bye to your DNA Transplant!" exclaimed Matt

"Matt, I have to admit, I've never been pushed this far before in a Turbo Duel. I'm at my limits, so I guess you could say that it's time for my dragon to shine! I summon Hyper Synchron! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 800) Synchron, give Firedog a tune-up!" I exclaimed

_As much as I fear dogs, you're the one top dog that I can always rely on. Thanks for all your help Flamvell Firedog._

"_Power of light, lend us your sight. In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_ (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500)" I chanted

"That is the most amazing dragon I've ever seen! Folks at home, you might want to adjust your brightness, this dragon is about to light things up!" exclaimed the MC

"Oh yeah I will! First off, Lunar Eclipse Dragon gains attack points equal to the number of Light attribute monsters in my graveyard, and I count one, and thanks to Hyper Synchron's special ability, she also gains 800 attack points! (ATK: 4700) Go Lunar, attack his Elemental Dragon!" I exclaimed

"I activate the effect of Kuriboh in my hand! By discarding it to the graveyard, I don't lose life points!" exclaimed Matt

"Now Flamvell Grunika, attack him directly!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast! I activate the trap, Elemental Return! So welcome back Elemental Dragon, and not only that, but your battle phase is over!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah, but before I end my turn, my Lunar Eclipse Dragon's attack points go down (ATK: 3600)." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 5_

"Then it's my draw!" exclaimed Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 6_

"Elemental Dragon, attack her Cosmic Gateway!" exclaimed Matt

"Wait, say what? I better stop that attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" I exclaimed

"Good one, but now I can activate the Speed Spell- Speed Storm! Now because I have more than three Speed Counters, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" exclaimed Matt

_Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 5/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 6_

"Another hit! This time, Fiery Justice is taking it! I can't watch! Yet I can't look away from the action!" exclaimed the MC

"I'll end my turn." Said Matt

_Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 5/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 6_

"I've got the green light." I said

_Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 6/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 7_

"And this time, I won't stray from my target! Matt, you know the old saying, that if two Turbo Duelists are passionate enough, then they can feel what the other is feeling?" I asked

"Uh, yeah." Said Matt

"Well right now, I think I can feel what you're feeling, happiness, joy, and…love." I said

"What do you mean? I mean, isn't Yusei the one you love?" asked Matt

"Are you out of your mind? Yusei's just a really good friend, nothing more. The person I love is kind, caring, sweet, loyal, and most of all, he's always been there for me, no matter what the situation, and he's also the person I'm dueling right now. Matt, you're the one I love." I said

"S-Sakura. I…don't know how to say this, but the person that I love is funny, always watching out for her friends, beautiful in many ways, and most of all, she always knows how to make a guy crack a smile. Sakura, the person I love…is you." Said Matt

"_Say what?_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"What a shocker!" exclaimed the MC

"Well, here goes! I activate the Speed Spell- Half Seize! First I can cut your dragon's attack in half, and then I can gain life points equal to the attack points Elemental Dragon just lost!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4400 SPC: 7/ Matt LP 3800 SPC: 7_

"Now that that's over with, Flamvell Grunika, attack his dragon! (ATK: 2000-2700)" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4400 SPC: 7/ Matt LP 2500 SPC: 6_

"And now Lunar Eclipse Dragon, go in for the attack!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4400 SPC: 7/ Matt LP 0 SPC: 4_

"And it's over folks! Sakura will be moving onto the final round, but stay tuned for the next round between Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski!" exclaimed the MC

"Matt!" I exclaimed

"Sakura? What is it?" asked Matt

"Thanks again for the duel and I had a blast! And also, thanks for telling me your feelings." I said

"Same here. Guess we're like Naomi and Igneous in a way, we needed a duel in order to tell each other our feelings." Said Matt

"After this blows over, why don't we have a date? Sound good?" I asked

"You name the time, and I'll name the place." Said Matt

"You got it!" I exclaimed

_**Me: Done and done!**_

_**Sakura: You really spent a lot of time planning this chapter, didn't you?**_

_**Me: That's right, say how did you guess?**_

_**Sakura: You know the answer to that**_

_**Me: True. Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Sakura: And I'm Sakura Phoenix**_

_**Me: Saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Elemental Return_

_Trap_

_Normal_

_Effect: If a monster that has 'Elemental' in its card name is destroyed in battle, then you can activate this trap to re-summon the monster. End the battle phase if activated during the battle phase._


	51. Duel of the Dragons

Chapter 50: Duel of the Dragons

_**With my SOL's and stuff coming up, I barely have time to write! Well, now that I'm going to be studying like crazy, I might as well get on with the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in any way possible**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"What an amazing duel ladies and gentlemen! Our Twilight Princess, Sakura Phoenix manages to hold her own against the Second Prince of Games, Matthew Yuki! Now we'll stay tuned for the final battle in the semi-finals against Satellite's own Yusei Fudo and the Black Rose. Who will win? Who will go home? Stay tuned to find out." Said the MC

"You're Sakura, right?" asked Akiza

"Yeah." I said

"I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me in your duel against Stephanie, and you look like someone I knew once, long ago." Said Akiza

"Everything okay, Akiza?" asked Yusei

"Yusei!" I exclaimed

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Akiza with a bitter coldness in her voice

_Akiza had just suddenly gripped her arm, and after she did that, my arm began to sting a little, so I had gripped it as well._

"So what's your deal with these marks of ours? When you saw mine and Sakura's the other day, you really freaked out." Said Yusei

"Yeah, well this mark has brought me nothing but pain, so what good can come from having another one around, let alone two, you got that? It's dangerous, so just keep away! As for you, I only wanted to say thanks and that you remind me of my first friend, got it?" asked Akiza

"I guess." I said confused

"Yusei! Sakura!" exclaimed Leo

"There you are." Said Luna

"We need you two to settle an argument. Uh, the witch!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo!" I exclaimed

"Leo, she's not a witch." Said Yusei

"Sorry, force of habit." Said Leo

"What's going on back here?" asked Lazar

"Oh, it's you clown breath." I said

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Everybody getting along nicely? Quite the duel just now Miss Phoenix, very impressive. Before your duel against Yusei gets underway Miss Akiza, Director Goodwin has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. I'd say more, but it's confidential. Why don't you come with me and we'll…" started Lazar

"Akiza must rest." Said Sayer

"Not you of all people." I growled

"And you are?" asked Lazar

"Don't play dumb Lazar, your reputation precedes you. We both know you don't like surprises, so let's not waste time pretending you haven't done your homework like I have." Said Sayer

"And the dumb adult strikes again, and I'm not talking about you Lazar." I said, censoring my language because Leo and Luna were there

"I would watch your mouth Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

"And I would suggest getting out of my life before I decide to break your nose like I almost did before Matt's duel, got it?" I asked

"Anyhow, stay away from Akiza, and tell the director she's not interested in what he has to say. Miss Phoenix, my offer to join the Arcadia Movement still stands." Said Sayer

"And my answer will be the same as all the times before, no way José." I said

"Well, now excuse us." Said Sayer

_I glared daggers at Sayer as he walked away, and this was the, I don't know, two thousandth time he's asked me to join the Arcadia Movement._

"Well, the director will not be pleased with this at all." Said Lazar

"What's the story? Goodwin, what's he want with Akiza?" asked Yusei

"Did you not get the memo? I could've sworn we meant to keep you posted. So sorry about that." Said Lazar

"That Akiza creeps me out." Said Leo

"She seems so sad." Said Luna

"Something wrong?" asked Yusei

"Um, my arm kinda stings or something. Whenever that girl looks at me, I feel all weird and stuff." Said Luna

"So what's the deal with that red-haired man who passed by with Akiza earlier?" asked Leo

"Long story, but all you need to know is that he and I don't get along." I said with malice laced in my voice

_Later…_

"Yeah! It's finally time for the final semi-final round! The winner of this next match gets to go onto the final round, where the Twilight Princess awaits! Our first semi-finalist is the mysterious Black Rose, Akiza!" exclaimed the MC

_She had a tough crowd, and I didn't blame her. I used to have this type of crowd before I learned how to control my psychic powers._

"Challenging her is the Shooting Star from the Satellite Sector, Yusei Fudo!" exclaimed the MC

"Yusei, win this." I said

"Every card has led us to this moment, the second semi-final round of the Fortune Cup is about to begin!" exclaimed the MC

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Yusei and Akiza in unison

_Yusei LP 4000/ Akiza LP 4000_

"And now, get ready for the final semi-final round of the Fortune Cup!" exclaimed the MC

"Hope you're ready. The first move is mine, I draw. I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 1200) Next, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 4000/ Akiza LP 4000_

"My move then. And I counter by playing Speed Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400) On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack points are doubled! (ATK: 1800) Speed Warrior, shred that Wall of Ivy!" exclaimed Yusei

"You had better be careful Yusei, because when my ivy wall is destroyed, one of my Ivy Tokens takes root on your side of the field. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" said Akiza

"We've seen the Black Rose use this strategy before. It really created problems for Commander Koda and Sir Ransborg. What kind of havoc will she reek on Yusei?" asked the MC

"These could be a problem. It's your move." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000/ Akiza LP 4000_

"You're too kind. Now then, remember that last round when I summoned Wall of Ivy only to have you tear it down with your Speed Warrior? Well I'm playing the Cursed Ivy trap card to bring my Wall of Ivy back! In case you can't tell, I've got kind of a green thumb. Oh, and by the way, I really should thank you, 'coz Cursed Ivy gets powered up by my ivy wall, so now its stronger than it was before." Said Akiza

_Oh boy, even though I'm fixing my runner as Yusei and Akiza duel, she's trying to use a field control method, and not only that, but when that weed is uprooted, Yusei takes 300 life points of damage, and the more on his field, the more hurt he's going to get._

"You gonna stand around and think, or are you gonna duel?" taunted Akiza

"It's been a relatively mellow duel so far, even the crowd seems to have simmered down a bit, but could we simply be experiencing the calm before the storm?" wondered the MC

"My move. And I'm sending Speed Warrior to my graveyard in order to summon my Turret Warrior! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2000) And due to my Turret's special ability, it now gains the attack points of my Speed Warrior! (ATK: 2100) Looks like your Wall of Ivy is about to get uprooted!" exclaimed Yusei

"And it looks like another Ivy token is about to shoot up on your side of the field." Said Akiza

"Turret Warrior, attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"By destroying my Wall of Ivy, you've also taken out the Cursed Ivy trap card, and when my Cursed Ivy is sent to the graveyard, it summons two more Ivy Tokens to your side of the field. Ya got anything else for me?" asked Akiza

"No, I'm done for now." said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000/ Akiza LP 4000_

"That's disappointing, I draw! And from my hand, I'm activating the Seed of Deception spell card! So with the power of this spell card, I summon out Dark Verger in attack mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000) But now I'm gonna do a little landscaping to make room for something stronger. Ha, I advance summon, Rose Tentacles in attack mode! (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200) The best thing about roses is that their thorns are as dangerous as their petals are beautiful, and you're about to experience that first-hand! Go Rose Retaliation!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 3900/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Ouch, that had to hurt." I said

"Yusei took only 100 points of damage from that attack, but I've got a feeling the Black Rose's strategy is about to blossom into something far more terrifying." Said the MC

"Great minds think alike, because I have a bad feeling about the next four attacks Yusei's about to face." I said

"That attack was just the beginning, so get ready for my Rose Tentacles special ability to squeeze you into submission. Now you take damage for the four Ivy Tokens on your field! This might hurt." Said Akiza

"Houston, we uh, might have a problem." I said

"This is the part of the battle that I enjoy the most, because now I get to watch the power of Rose Tentacles and Ivy Tokens bleed your life points dry." Said Akiza

"Incredible! Akiza's managed to plant four Ivy Tokens on Yusei's field, which means she can unleash a quadruple dose of destruction! And with each attack, Yusei's gonna take 600 points of damage. Whoa! It looks like the fans are running for the exits, and who could blame them, especially after witnessing the Black Rose's destructive powers in her last two duels? I wouldn't want to be in Yusei's boots right now!" exclaimed the MC

"This is not good." I said paling

"Let's see if people keep picking on me after this! Get ready Yusei!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 3300/ Akiza LP 4000_

_One of the vines that Rose Tentacles had wrapped itself around Yusei's arm, and I was thinking that this could mean trouble._

"Here's one more, attack!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 2700/ Akiza LP 4000_

"_That's vine number two!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"I know, and I'm getting worried." I said

"You're not giving in yet? Well maybe this'll change your mind!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 2100/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Number three!" I exclaimed

"_And we know where the next one is going!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"I'm gonna enjoy this, now attack!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 1500/ Akiza LP 4000_

_The fourth and final vine wrapped itself around Yusei's torso, and was being lifted from the ground!_

"Look at you up there, hopeless and alone. No one can help you and no one wants to! Now you know what it's like to be me in this cruel, cold world!" exclaimed Akiza

"Hang on a sec, is she smiling?" I wondered out loud

_Her Rose Tentacles smashed Yusei onto the ground, and I was thinking, ouch, that's going to leave a mark!_

"Whoa! Akiza's attack has the stadium in panic! The place is in complete chaos! Just like we thought, Akiza is…" started the MC

_Soon everyone started calling her a witch and a cheater, and I was blowing a lot of blood veins, and possibly having a bunch of aneurisms now._

_Yusei LP 1500/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Akiza, I want to help you, I wanna be your friend, and I'm gonna use every card I have to prove it to you, and I'll start by playing Shield Warrior in defense mode. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600) Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn. I think I understand it now, what makes you tick Akiza, because of all that people put you through, you enjoy it." Said Yusei

"Enjoy what?" asked Akiza

"You enjoy people's misery, you like how it makes people feel. You like how it makes you feel." Said Yusei

"You're right, and for the rest of this duel, I really plan on enjoying myself." Said Akiza

"Akiza appears to have Yusei Fudo right where she wants him! Can he escape the reach of the Black Rose's tentacles, or will his life points get squeezed into submission? Let's watch and find out!" exclaimed the MC

"Well Yusei, it's my turn, and I activate Ivy Shackles! And with this spell, I can turn your Shield Warrior into a Plant-type monster. Before you know it Yusei, your entire field's gonna look like one giant greenhouse." Said Akiza

"I think that pun was intended." I said

"_No kidding, I don't even like Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! How's your friend going to get out of this jam, huh mistress?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Don't know." I admitted

"So with your warrior now under the control of my Rose Tentacles, she can now attack you an extra time this round. You said I enjoy other people's misery, well then I guess I should really enjoy this, shouldn't I?" asked Akiza

"Uh-oh, looks like Yusei's about to get a double dose of pain." I said worried

"Now Rose Tentacles, attack! Thrash his warrior! Go, Rose Retaliation! Oh, and by the way, my Rose Tentacles' power doesn't stop there, since your warrior is under her control, you now take 300 points of direct damage." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Akiza, listen, don't do this!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't do what? Attack you directly? Well I don't do charity." Said Akiza

"Then I play my trap, Card Defense! So by removing one of the cards in my hand, my trap's effect cancel's your direct attack, and then it allows me to draw a new card to replace it!" exclaimed Yusei

"It'll take more that to stop me!" exclaimed Akiza

"Akiza, you have to listen, you can't keep dueling with this anger!" exclaimed Yusei

"Oh yeah? Well until you've battled in my duel disk, save it! I don't need your help!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 4000_

"We'll see! I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon another monster from my graveyard. So say hello again to Speed Warrior! And now I'm tuning my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! _(ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Let's rev it up! Next, I'm going to activate the equip spell, Junk Barrage, which gives my warrior a power boost! Alright pal, now attack Rose Tentacles!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 3900_

"And now the effect of my Junk Barrage activates! So as soon as my warrior destroyed your garden gone wild, you lose life points for each of Rose Tentacles' attack points!" exclaimed Yusei

"Divided by two." I said, finishing his thought

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 2800_

"Looks like you're up." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 2800_

"That was a big round for Yusei! Now will Junk Warrior make trash out of the Black Rose?" wondered the MC

"I can't take this anymore, I'm heading out to the field!" I exclaimed

"_What about your runner mistress?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"I finished the tune-up!" I exclaimed

"You want combos? Watch! First of all, since my spell card, Ivy Shackles is still in effect, your warrior becomes a Plant-type monster. Next up, I'm summoning my Copy Plant in defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) And I bet you can guess what it's special ability is just from its name. But in case you weren't paying attention, it can copy the level of any other plant monster on the field, and since your warrior under the control of my Ivy Shackles, my Copy Plant now becomes a level 5 monster! (Copy Plant, Level: 5) And now that I have the tuner monster, Copy Plant on my field, I can trigger the special ability of my Dark Verger that's in my graveyard to summon up your destruction Yusei." said Akiza

"Uh Houston, we've got a problem." I said

"Get ready, 'coz now I can use my monsters for a Synchro Summon! I tune my Copy Plant with my Dark Verger to bring my ultimate monster. I summon Black Rose Dragon! _Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! _(ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800) Get ready to feel the fury of my Black Rose Dragon, Yusei, because as soon as it's summoned to the field, I can activate it's special ability! So by taking a Plant-type monster in my graveyard, and then removing it from play, I can choose one of your monsters and send its attack points to zero. I'll sacrifice Wall of Ivy! It's a small price to pay, to take out all your Junk Warrior's attack points!" exclaimed Akiza

"Not Junk Warrior!" exclaimed Yusei

"That tin can's worthless now! There's nothing he can do! Black Rose Dragon, attack!" exclaimed Akiza

"He might not be able to help me, but guess who can! By removing my Shield Warrior from play, I can save Junk Warrior from being destroyed!" exclaimed Yusei

"But you're still feel the wrath of my dragon." Said Akiza

"Not if I play this, my Spirit Force! So now all the damage from your dragon's attack is negated!" exclaimed Yusei

_Even with that, her powers were going out of control!_

"Oh man, her power's getting out of control. I better finish this duel before someone gets hurt. With the power of my Spirit Force, I'm bringing back Junk Synchron from my graveyard!" exclaimed Yusei

"Well let's see what that hunk of junk can do against two face-downs." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 2800_

_The majority of the people in the stands started taunting Akiza, and I seriously wanted to yell at them to shut the hell up!_

"Just keep it up, just keep putting me down. I know it makes you feel good, but now let me show you what makes me feel good. It's time to show you what misery really is. My whole life, I've tried to ignore all the teasing and name-calling, but you can't ignore the pain it causes forever Yusei. I'll make them stop." Said Akiza

_I haven't tried this in ages, but if I can telepathically communicate with Yusei, well, it's worth a shot._

'_Yusei, please, you have to show her that her powers are a blessing, not a curse. She may think differently, but please, you have to show her the truth!_' I telepathically exclaimed

_Yusei turned to look in my direction, and he smiled and nodded, meaning that he got my message._

"It's my move. I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! And thanks to his special ability, Speed Warrior is summoned automatically!" exclaimed Yusei

"Let's see, if you subtract 3200 from 2400, then you get 800 life points lost, but even with Junk Synchron on the field, that's not enough to win the duel. What if Yusei is planning to summon Stardust Dragon?" I wondered

"I'd figure I'd find you here Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

"Take a hike!" I exclaimed

"I'm not here to ask you to join the Arcadia Movement for once, I just wanted a better view of the duel. Akiza is one of my best soldiers, and you could be one too." Said Sayer as he put a loose strand of hair behind my ear

"Get your hands off me! I thought you said you weren't going to try and recruit me for once. It sounded like you just did." I said

"Let's just watch the duel, it could get interesting." Said Sayer

"Now I tune Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior!_ Clustering wishes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) Meet my friend, Stardust Dragon!" exclaimed Yusei

"It's nice to see you again Stardust. You're looking as beautiful as ever I see." I said quietly to myself

"In all my years of broadcasting, I have never seen a monster like this. If you're watching from home, do not adjust your screen, it's as unbelievable as it appears!" exclaimed the MC

"Two dragons? And from the look on your face, I take it that you've seen that monster before." Said Sayer

"From when I was in the Satellite, buster." I said

"You were in the Satellite Sector?" asked Sayer

"Don't play dumb with me! You made a special trip from the city to there in a last-ditch effort to recruit me two years ago!" I exclaimed

"I would remember something like that Miss Phoenix, but I never went to the Satellite." Said Sayer

"Liar." I spat

"Get ready people, these two dragons are about to do battle!" exclaimed the MC

"You brought out that dragon to remind me of all the pain that the detestable mark on my arm has caused me! Why would you do that? Do you really believe that because we both have this mark in common you know what I'm dealing with and what I've been through?" asked Akiza

"I'm just showing you you're not as different as you think. I don't have to be your enemy, I could be your friend." Said Yusei

"Friend? Who says I want a friend? The last person who became my friend died five years ago! Because of that I don't need any other friends! We both have these stupid marks, and no matter what we do, we'll always be outcasts, get it? Our fate is to be alone. My family, my classmates, everyone I ever known, I've hurt. That's why having friends isn't a choice, it's something that I can never do, and that's why it's so much easier to wear a mask. It's amazing how little you care about other people when you can live behind a wall of plaster and paint, even if it is only the size of your face, and so I dueled with it, I won with it, and I lived with it. Some have said it's time to move on, to show my true face to the world, because maybe then people wouldn't fear my abilities, maybe then I could live a normal life, or at least as close to normal as people like us can get. Maybe even have a friend. But you heard the crowd, didn't you Yusei? They don't understand me, 80,000 people are shouting, their afraid of me! The only person who understood me was my best friend, and now she's gone because of a murderer, and because of the curse the mark has caused me! Dawn is gone because of these wretched marks!" Said Akiza

"Dawn? This is no coincidence. Five years ago, her best friend dies, she looks like me, and is named Dawn! That's no coincidence! Akiza knew my sister!" I exclaimed

"Don't listen to them, listen to me." Said Yusei

"I need my mask. Why are you trying to help me Yusei?" asked Akiza

"Because I know you!" exclaimed Yusei

"You know who? The scared girl? Maybe the face behind the mask?" asked Akiza

"I know what it's like to be the outcast. I'm from the Satellite! You think people what they saw in me? My best friend is a psychic duelist like yourself, and those words are hurting her as well! You can't stay afraid, you can't hide behind a mask forever!" exclaimed Yusei

"You're wrong." Said Akiza

"Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

"Has he gone mad?" I exclaimed

_My arm began to pulse, and my mark began to glow, and I was wincing in pain._

"Don't wear that mask!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 2700_

"Sorry, but I've already made my decision. I…need the mask. Without it, it's too easy to be hurt." Said Akiza

"Yusei, Akiza's mine. You can't rescue her from fate." Said Sayer

"That's what you think." I said

"Listen." Said Yusei

"No! You listen, it's my move, and I activate Magic Planter! So by removing my Ivy Shackles from play, I get to plant two new face-downs. And next, I'll play one of them, Wicked Rebirth! For the low price of 800 life points, I can summon any Synchro monster from my graveyard, and I'm bringing back, Black Rose Dragon!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 1200/ Akiza LP 1900_

"But I'm not done yet, because now, I can equip Wicked Rebirth to my dragon! She might not be able to attack this turn, but as long as she is equipped with card, Black Rose Dragon can be re-summoned at the end of each and every round, so for those of you in the back of the class, that means if it's ever destroyed in battle, or by some special spell, it comes back as good as new at the end of my turn. Oh, and last but not least, when Black Rose Dragon is special summoned, all the cards on your field are destroyed, so say good-bye to your pathetic pet." Said Akiza

"The only thing that's leaving the field is Black Rose Dragon Akiza." I said

"Huh?" wondered Sayer

"I activate Stardust's special ability! It might be a big price to pay, but sacrificing my dragon destroys yours and all of its powers. It's a dragon for a dragon!" exclaimed Yusei

"You may have rid the field of my dragon, but let's see how you handle Phoenixian Seed! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 0) And since we're sacrificing cards to activate special abilities, I'll send my seed to reap Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 0) And before you start it again with 'don't duel with anger', let's see you change your tune after I destroy another one of your monsters! Amaryllis, attack!" exclaimed Akiza

"This could get ugly." I said to myself

"But it doesn't end there, because once Amaryllis attacks, it self-destructs causing another 800 points of damage. This should hurt a little." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 400/ Akiza LP 1900_

"Told ya. I end with a face-down." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 400/ Akiza LP 1900_

"This round's not even close to being over Akiza. Remember, I used Stardust Dragon's special ability, and that means he comes back!" exclaimed Yusei

"Well then I guess our two beasts will have to battle it out again. This is the beginning of your end. I re-summon, Black Rose Dragon! And with it on the field, I now activate my trap, Overdoom Line! So now the monster I just summoned from my graveyard gains 1000 attack points. (ATK: 3400) And to keep my dragon company, I'm activating Amaryllis' special ability, which also allows me to summon it from my graveyard. It's your turn Yusei." Said Akiza

"I draw then! I take my Stardust Dragon, and switch it to Defense mode. Then I'll activate the spell, Prevention Star! And since my Stardust Dragon is in defense mode, I can equip the power of Prevention Star to it! And now I get to prevent one of your monsters from attacking or changing its battle position, and I think I'll freeze up your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" exclaimed Yusei

"Nice one Yusei! If Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis was switched to attack mode, Yusei would've been in for a world of hurt!" I exclaimed

"I play the trap card, Synchro Back! Now by removing one Synchro monster from my field, I can re-summon it next turn, and who better than my Black Rose Dragon, Yusei?" asked Akiza

"Oh no! If she re-summons Black Rose Dragon next round, then Yusei loses, and I have to face Akiza!" I exclaimed

"I'll end by throwing down a face-down." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 400/ Akiza LP 1900_

"It won't help you, 'coz thanks to my Synchro Back's effect, Black Rose Dragon comes back to the field." Said Akiza

_I noticed that Akiza was in pain and began gripping her right arm, mainly because I was doing the same thing with my arm._

"It's your sign." Said Yusei

"I wish it was gone!" exclaimed Akiza

"But it's a part of you. It's part of all of us. Having this mark doesn't make you a witch Akiza, it makes you special. I know other people don't see that and I know it hurts. But when you get angry, then you're only hating yourself. The pain you feel from that mark is shared by me as well. It's trying to bring us together, to strengthen us. I don't understand it yet, but this pain is somehow uniting us. We have to figure out what it wants Akiza, but first you must realize that you're not alone, that we're connected. We're all connected! We're all going to have to make a choice, we're going to have to band together in order for this to all make sense. Embrace your dragon, it's beautiful, just like you are under that mask." Said Yusei

"I'm not beautiful. People don't like me, and it's this mark that's caused all this suffering I've had to live through." Said Akiza

"You're right, but if you stay mad, you'll always suffer." Said Yusei

"So just accept it? Embrace it? Forget the past? Hate's all I know. This discussion is over! I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! All your cards are destroyed along with this stadium!" exclaimed Akiza

"I won't let you do this! I use my dragon's special ability! I'll sacrifice him to stop this destruction! Stop fighting Akiza! It's over! The dragon inside you wasn't meant to destroy!" exclaimed Yusei

"She's gone. Black Rose Dragon's gone. But that doesn't mean we're finished here Yusei. Prevention Star's gone too, which means Amaryllis can now attack. But you still have that face-down Yusei, don't you? The question is, will it be enough? You've wasted your time trying to save me, now it's time to see if you can save yourself. Let's see if you can stop me." Said Akiza

"I never wanted to stop you, I wanted to save you! And I intend to with Cosmic Blast! Now because Stardust Dragon left the field, you lose life points for all of its attack points. You would've seen it coming if you weren't hiding behind that mask." Said Yusei

_Something hit Akiza's face, which caused her mask to fall off onto the ground. Sayer walked away onto the field and, unfortunately, I decided to follow suit. The good news was, Yusei wasn't in so much pain that I had to waste some of my energy to heal him._

_Yusei LP 400/ Akiza LP 0_

"That's right. The Black Rose is crying." Said Akiza

"Akiza!" exclaimed Yusei

"Is not your concern. I think you've caused enough damage for one day Mr. Fudo. Akiza's coming home with me. It's okay, you tried. Next time, you'll do better." Said Sayer

"Akiza, I'm so sorry about Dawn. She and I were close, because she was my twin sister." I said

"She was?" asked Akiza

"Yeah, so I know how you feel. That's a really nice Plant deck you have, and to honest, I would have a hard time against that deck of yours." I said

"Thanks for the complement." Said Akiza

"The winner of the duel is Yusei Fudo! He'll be squaring off against the Twilight Princess, Sakura Phoenix in the next round!" exclaimed the MC

_Akiza…_

'_Thank you Sakura, for seeing the real me. I never knew that Dawn was your sister this whole time. And, thank you, Yusei._' Akiza mentally said

'_You're welcome…Akiza._' I mentally told her

_**Whoa! This chapter had a bunch of surprises! Dawn knew Akiza before she became a Dark Signer, and how did Sayer forget about Sakura in the Satellite? The second question will be answered in my side story, Darkness, once I start writing it of course. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	52. The Shooting Star and Fiery Justice

Chapter 51: Satellite Shooting Star and Fiery Justice

_**Okay, so we've finally reached the chapter where it's Yusei versus Sakura. I know I've been looking forward to this, so let's get this show on the road!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the most intense duel we've seen so far has roared to a close. Yusei has defeated the Black Rose and emerged as the winner, now he faces off against Fiery Justice, Sakura Phoenix." Said the MC

"Is your arm okay?" I asked

"Just stings a little." Said Yusei before he moved his glove and jacket sleeve

_Suddenly, his mark became permanent!_

"That's new, it's permanent now." I said

"I know." Said Yusei

_He took off at top speed, and I was struggling to keep up!_

"Hey, slow down!" I exclaimed

"Listen, you have to get Luna out of here." Said Yusei

"Yusei! Sakura! Luna's got a mark, she's a Signer like you two!" exclaimed Yanagi

"That's why you guys need to get out of here, like, I don't know, now? Take a look at what happened with Yusei's duel against Akiza. If we Signers are close together it could get dangerous." I said

"Yusei, Sakura, do you two know what's going on here?" asked Luna

"Well…not exactly." I said

"We'll tell you what we find out after we see Goodwin." Said Yusei

"Wait, _we'll_?" I exclaimed

"You can get to Goodwin without any trouble, right?" asked Matt

"More like it's the no talk, just action technique." I said

"Well, for now, head to Blister's place and don't stop for anyone." Said Yusei before running off

"Wait! Do you even know how to get to Goodwin's office?" I asked

"Uh…" started Yusei

"I'll take that as a no, so follow me." I said

_We ran top speed to Goodwin's office, and effectively knocked out the guards, again. Seriously, Goodwin needs better bodyguards._

"Langley, please escort Officer Trudge out." Said Goodwin

"Is Langley one of the guys guarding the door?" asked Yusei

"Yusei, and if it isn't his little accomplice." Said Trudge

"I have a name you know, and its Sakura, got it memorized? Anyhow, he's taking a siesta, again." I said

"What are you two doing up here, punks?" asked Trudge

"That's enough. How can I help you two?" asked Goodwin

"Before we say anything, weren't you going to throw him out?" asked Yusei before Trudge decided to grab his jacket

_Goodwin gave a nod to us, and I was trying not to laugh._

"That's it Goodwin! I'm gonna figure out what you're up to! You're going down! You're gonna…" started Trudge

"Issues, that dude has issues." I said in the middle of my laughter

"Time to talk. You forced me and Sakura into this tournament. You threatened us and you locked up our friends. I wanna know the truth. I'm not dueling Sakura until you tell me why you've done this." Said Yusei

"Same with me! What's really going on here Goodwin? Are you trying to gather the Signers or what, because to me, it looks like your agenda is about to get screwed up." I said

"Ha! Are you two dense? It's because of this mark." Said Jack

"Yeah, I think we established that Jackie." I said

"He wants the Crimson Dragon's power, so he's been trying to gather everyone with its mark. He got me here by lying to me, and buttering me up, and manipulating me." Said Jack

"Oh come on, you're making me sound so devious." Said Goodwin

"Actually, devious fits your job description." I said

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Miss Phoenix. Jack, you wanted to be the Turbo Dueling champion." Said Goodwin

"Yeah, but I wanted to earn that title. At this point, I'm starting to think that you've been rigging everything. I think your little plan involves setting me up, as bait for Yusei. Goodwin knew that you would come after me if I did everything exactly as he asked me to, isn't that right Director?" asked Jack

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't even know about Yusei until you dueled him night in the arena." Said Goodwin

"You honestly expect me to believe that this is all some big coincidence? You needed to verify that Yusei had a mark, so you needed him and I to duel, with passion, so you created a situation in which the stakes would be as high as possible. Goodwin could never have made you the same offer, because you would've never left your friends behind, not for fame and fortune anyway. I, on the other hand, walked right into it, and by tricking me into taking your card, he gave you a reason to come after me. As for Sakura, she has an old family friend who used to be her father's dueling manager, and he's also a fortune teller named Sartorius, whom Sakura here has a close relationship to, ever since Dawn's death, And I think that brings us up to speed, more or less. I have a demand to make. You got what you wanted, they're here, right? Let his friends go, and Sartorius as well. They don't need to be coerced. I want my duel between Yusei and me to be legit. No threats, no gimmicks, just us." Said Jack

"Assuming Yusei wins." I said

"If that is what my champion wants, then so be it." Said Goodwin

_A couple minutes later…_

"The most anticipated match is about to begin! First off, we have our very own dueling prodigy squaring off against Satellite's own Yusei Fudo! Now here she is, the Twilight Princess, Fiery Justice, Sakura Phoenix!" exclaimed the MC

_As I emerged from the tunnel, I saw an image on my duel runner of Sartorius in a junk yard with Yusei's friends, meaning he was in the Satellite._

"Thank heavens, he's okay." I said

"You better not screw up my chances of beating Yusei, Sakura." Said Jack

"Yeah, yeah, just tell that to the presses." I said before hanging up

"Alright! Start your engines!" exclaimed the MC

_Countdown initiated. Ready, set, duel._

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'm up! I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300) I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Yusei, don't think I won't go easy on you because we're friends, here goes!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon out to the field Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) Now with Sabre's special ability, he gains 600 attack points because you have four or less cards in your graveyard. (ATK: 2100) But why stop there? Because you have three or less cards in your graveyard, and I control a 'Flamvell' monster, I can special summon from my hand, Neo Flamvell Origin! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 200) Now I tune my Origin and Sabre together to Synchro Summon Flamvell Uruquizas! _Forces of fire hear my call, let loose thy flames, your princess calls! Synchro Summon! Emissary of fire, Flamvell Uruquizas! _(ATK: 2100/ DEF: 400) I know Sonic Chick can't be destroyed because of its special ability, but my Flamvell Uruquizas has a special ability of its own! My Flamvell Uruquizas can inflict damage equal to the difference between his attack points and your Sonic Chick's defense points, meaning you're going to lose a Speed Counter. Flamvell Uruquizas, attack Sonic Chick!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but my life points aren't going anywhere. I activate Defense Draw! Now I don't take the battle damage, and I get to draw a card!" exclaimed Yusei

"Well, all I can say is nice play. I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"My turn then." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"First, I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) Next, I activate the special effect of my Turbo Booster that's in my hand, so he gets to come and join the fight! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) So now, I can tune my Junk Synchron to my Turbo Booster and Sonic Chick in order to Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior! _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Junk Warrior, send that Flamvell Uruquizas to the scrap heap!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 2_

"You've just triggered my trap, Backfire! When a Fire monster on my side of the field is destroyed in battle, you take 500 life points of damage! This might burn a little." I said

_Yusei LP 3500 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 2_

"I end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 3500 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 2_

"My move then!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 3500 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 3_

"I activate my Call of the Haunted Trap! With the power of this trap, I bring back a monster, such as my Neo Flamvell Sabre! Next off, I'm summoning to the field Flamvell Archer! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 200) And now, I'm tuning my Archer with Sabre to Synchro Summon Ancient Flamvell Deity!_ Powers of fire so ancient and strong let loose thy flames to illuminate the dark! Synchro Summon! Light up the darkness, Ancient Flamvell Deity!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 200) Now I activate Ancient Flamvell Deity's special ability, I can remove from play cards in your graveyard equal to the number of cards in my hand, and well, since you have four cards, I have to remove from play three of them, so I remove from play Defense Draw, Junk Synchron, and Turbo Booster! Now Ancient Flamvell Deity gets a 600 attack point boost thanks to his special ability! (ATK: 3100) Now go Deity, attack Junk Warrior!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 2700 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 3_

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." I said

"Incredible! With one special ability, Sakura's monster manages to send Yusei's Junk Warrior packing. I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that Yusei is planning something big, just what will it be?" wondered the MC

"Just watch." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 2700 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 4_

"First off, because I don't have any monsters on my field, I can summon Level Warrior from my hand as a level 4 monster. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 600) Now I can summon Hyper Synchron from my hand! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 800) Now I tune Hyper Synchron with Level Warrior, so I can Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon! _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) Let's rev it up! Now because Hyper Synchron was used as Synchro Material for a Dragon-type Synchro Monster, Stardust gains 800 attack points (ATK: 3300) Stardust Dragon, attack Ancient Flamvell Deity!" exclaimed Yusei

"I don't think so! I activate the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Now with this, you know what happens." I said

"Actually, I'll be activating the trap, Joint Future! First I get to discard a card in my hand to the graveyard, so that way, I return your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to your deck and negate its effect. I discard Speed Warrior!" exclaimed Yusei

"Uh-oh, not good." I said worried

_Yusei LP 2700 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 4_

"So much for plan 'A'. But thanks to Backfire, you take some damage." I said

_Yusei LP 2200 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 4_

"I'll end my turn." Said Yusei

"I'm up!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 2200 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 5_

"No dice! I'll set a monster down in defense and end my turn." I said

_I'm on the ropes here! If Yusei manages to summon out another monster this turn, then I'm finished!_

"My draw!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 2200 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 6_

"First off, I activate the Speed Spell, Shift Down! Now by lowering all of my Speed Counters to zero, I get to draw two cards!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 2200 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 6_

"Now by discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard, I can summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand! (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1400) Now because I control a Synchro Monster on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) Now I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog to my Quickdraw Synchron to Synchro Summon, Junk Archer! _Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer! _(ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000) Now Junk Archer's special ability can now activate! Once per turn, it can remove from play a monster on your side of the field until the end phase." Said Yusei

"Say what?" I exclaimed

"Sorry Sakura, but I have to win this no matter what! Stardust Dragon, Junk Archer, attack her directly and end this duel now!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 2200 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 0 SPC: 1_

"I…I don't believe it! The Twilight Princess, Fiery Justice has lost! Yusei will be heading off for the once in a lifetime chance to square off against Jack Atlas!" exclaimed the MC

"Yusei!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" wondered Yusei

"That was a great duel. For a long time, I've never been able to experience something like this, the adrenaline in my system when your Junk Archer removed my Flamvell Guard from play, I mean, it was…wow. I had an awesome duel today Yusei, and I hope that we can duel again someday, okay?" I asked extending my hand

"You got it." Said Yusei accepting my handshake

_**And that's it folks! Sorry if the duel was short, but it was from my Reverse of Arcadia game, and Yusei was beating my ass in the first part of the duel. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	53. The Fortune Cup Finale

Chapter 52: The Fortune Cup Finale

_**Okay people, we've reached the end of the Signers Arc of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's! Call me slow if you want, but I've just realized that it's now been a year since I both joined and published this fanfic. Well, enough about me, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"The time has come! The final showdown is about to begin! Satellite's very own Yusei Fudo has won the chance to take on Jack Atlas." Said the MC

"Explain to me again how you guys couldn't get out of the stadium?" I asked

"It's like we told you Sakura. Lazar and some of Goodwin's cronies stopped us from exiting the stadium because of his big plan." Said Matt

"Look, there he is." Said Luna

"I hope he knows what he's doing." I said

"Hey, if what you and Matt told us is true, then he'll be fine." Said Naomi

"You said it." Said Igneous

"Thanks guys." I said

"Alright, it's time to activate…the Speed World field spell! This is the moment! Will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the king of turbo duels, or will he be dethroned by Satellite's Shooting Star? It's time to find out." Said the MC

_Jack LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I think we know where this is going to end." I said

"Yep, he's in for a world of hurt." Said Matt

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Igneous and Naomi in unison

"Can't tell, it's a secret." I said

"You had a vision of the outcome of the duel, didn't you?" asked Igneous

"Something like that." I said

"Admit it Yusei, the roar of the crowd is more appealing that the scamper of the rats." Said Jack

_Why that little…_

"Let's just duel. I'm summoning out my Shield Wing in defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 900) Next I play two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Jack LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"In that case…" started Jack

_Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000) You may have just scraped your way to the title match, but those are the duelists who are just amateurs compared to me." Said Jack

"What did he just say? Once I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he never called me an amateur!" I exclaimed in anger

"Now allow my Twin-Sword Marauder to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues Yusei!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Yusei LP 3300 SPC: 1_

"Now Yusei has to deal with attack number two, and it's a good thing that Shield Wing can't be destroyed up to twice per turn." I said

"You haven't grown a bit as a duelist since the days of riding around in the sewers. I can still anticipate your game and stay two steps ahead of you." Said Jack

"Then you should know that Shield Wing can't be destroyed in one attack. It has to be defeated twice." Said Yusei

"I do know that, and when Twin-Sword Marauder attacks a monster in defense mode, it can attack again! I said I was two steps ahead of you Yusei, not just one. Go! Double Marauder Mayhem!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Yusei LP 2600 SPC: 1_

"And to end my first turn, I place one card face-down. You can't defeat me Yusei!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Yusei LP 2600 SPC: 1_

"We'll see Jack." Said Yusei

_Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Yusei LP 2600 SPC: 2_

"From my hand I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) And now I'm gonna tune my Junk Synchron with my Shield Wing in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!_ Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Let's rev it up! Now take out that Marauder!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 3300 SPC: 2/ Yusei LP 2600 SPC: 2_

"Next up I activate my trap card, Synchro Blast! Now when my warrior attacks, Synchro Blast can slam you with 500 points of damage!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 2800 SPC: 2/ Yusei LP 2600 SPC: 2_

"Now you're dueling Yusei, but you won't be for long!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 2800 SPC: 3/ Yusei LP 2600 SPC: 3_

"Because from my hand, I summon Dark Tinker! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1300) Then I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card! And with this card, I can re-summon Twin-Sword Marauder from my graveyard!" exclaimed Jack

"Alright! Dark Tinker is only a level three and that Sword Marauder is only a level four, so he hasn't got the power that he needs to summon Red Dragon Archfiend! This is your chance Yusei!" exclaimed Tanner

"Actually Tanner, Powerful Rebirth has a side effect." Said Naomi

"Huh?" wondered Tanner

"When a monster is summoned with the effect of Powerful Rebirth, that monster not only gains 100 attack and defense points, but it also gains a level." I explained

"Say what?" everyone except me, Igneous, Naomi, and Matt exclaimed

"Now the monster resurrected by Powerful Rebirth gains 100 attack and defense points, and its level increases by one. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1100/ LV: 5)" said Jack

"What?" wondered Yusei

"Yusei, I'm the best turbo duelist New Domino City has ever seen, and that move I just made was one more example of why I'm the champ and now I'm gonna show you why I'm gonna remain the champ. I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend! _The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Jack

"Man, he's not wasting any time." Said Yusei

"Now go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Junk Warrior!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 2800 SPC: 3/ Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 3_

"I'll end my turn with three face-downs. Are you just going to sit there Yusei, or are you going to duel, because no matter what you throw at me, I'll just keep coming back at you!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 2800 SPC: 3/ Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 3_

"*Gasp* What's that?" asked Luna

"I don't think the forecast called for scary purple clouds." Said Leo

"It's a sign, the Crimson Dragon is coming! If he's coming, then we should all get going!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Take it easy gramps, I mean it's probably just some acid rain drifting in from the Satellite." Said Tanner

"You know, Matt and I have actually been to the Satellite, and this is no acid rain. I may not know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling about this." I said

"It's my turn Jack!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 2800 SPC: 4/ Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 4_

"First, I'll activate my trap, Descending Lost Star! So now by powering down my Junk Warrior, I can then bring it back out to my field. (DEF: 0/ LV: 4) Then I summon Hyper Synchron! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 800) And then I tune my Junk Warrior with my Hyper Synchron in order to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon. _Clustering wishes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)" chanted Yusei

"Oh my, this is amazing." Said Yanagi

"Yusei!" exclaimed Leo and Dexter in unison

"Let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

_Our marks began to glow as soon as Stardust Dragon made its entrance._

"Welcome to the party Stardust." Said Jack

"Sakura, your arm!" exclaimed Naomi

"What's up with that?" asked Igneous

"I'll explain later." I said

"This is the moment we've been waiting for, so get ready 'coz these two beasts are about to battle it out." Said the MC

"And now, Hyper Synchron's special ability activates! Ya see Jack, when its part of a Synchro Summon, the new monster gets an extra 800 attack points, so now my Stardust Dragon's got 3300! (ATK: 3300)" exclaimed Yusei

"Well then, I guess I'll play my trap card, Tuner Capture! This enables me to take control of the monster you used to make your Synchro Summon happen. What goes around comes around Yusei!" exclaimed Jack

"Whoa! While Yusei's Hyper Synchron goes Benedict Arnold, Jack out monsters him, two to one!" exclaimed the MC

"Well then Stardust Dragon, why don't you even up the playing field!" exclaimed Yusei

"Come on! That pathetic dragon's no match for me and my deck! I trigger the trap card, Tuner's Mind! And this is just one example of why I'm the Master of Faster and you're a worthless wannabe. Now I can de-tune my dragon to double my defense." Said Jack

"Stardust Dragon, attack Twin-Sword Marauder with Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

"That won't work!" I exclaimed in worry

"How come?" asked Leo

"With Tuner's Mind, when a Synchro monster is sent back to the extra deck, then the only target of Yusei's attack would be Dark Tinker." I said

"Oh no!" everyone exclaimed in unison

"No way!" exclaimed Yusei after Jack's Dark Tinker was destroyed

"Surprise, surprise. You see my trap forces you to attack my Dark Tinker. When are you gonna learn that you'll never be a match for me Yusei? I'll beat you in front of the whole world, just like I beat you way back in the Satellite." Said Jack

"That was then, and this is now, go Synchro Blast!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 2300 SPC: 4/ Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 4_

"Thanks to that trap card, when any Synchro Monster like my Dragon attacks, you automatically lose 500 life points." Said Yusei

"The difference between us is that I can afford it, now I can draw another card." Said Jack

"It won't help you Jack." Said Yusei

"Oh really Yusei?" asked Jack

_Jack LP 2300 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 5_

"I tune Hyper Synchron with Twin-Sword Marauder in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend one more time!_ The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! _Let's kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive. And just like Hyper Synchron added 800 attack points to your dragon, now that it's helping me with my Synchro Summon, I get to reap the benefits of it as well, and remember, after I win this, your Stardust Dragon is mine. (ATK: 3800) Ready?" asked Jack

"Bring it!" exclaimed Yusei

"Consider it brought!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 2300 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 5_

"It looks like you forgot that since Hyper Synchron was used, nether dragon can be destroyed now." said Yusei

"Good thing I got this then! My trap Fiend Cannon!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 2300 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 900 SPC: 5_

"Now you lose 500 life points because I couldn't destroy your monster." Said Jack

"Yusei, no." said Leo

"This isn't good. Yusei better think of something and fast." Said Tanner

"I couldn't agree with you more Tanner, especially with those clouds circling around like that." Said Yanagi

_Suddenly a flash of red lightning appeared, and it seemed to make its way between Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend, and Yusei's Stardust Dragon._

"Here it comes!" exclaimed Jack

"The Crimson Dragon!" exclaimed Yusei

"Sweet." Said Tanner

"T-t-this is bad!" exclaimed Yanagi

"You're right, because that's the Crimson Dragon. It's here." I said

"I-I see it, but I do not believe it!" exclaimed the MC

"The Crimson Dragon! It's huge!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena! Now watch and witness how your future master rules this duel!" exclaimed Jack

"Has that dude gone nuts?" I exclaimed

"Jack, be careful! The Crimson Dragon might rip this place apart and everyone in it!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't tell me you're scared? I am a survivor Yusei Fudo and this is my destiny. Goodwin told me that the power of the Crimson Dragon will help me save this world." Said Jack

"He's lost it. ARGH!" I exclaimed gripping my arm

_The wind picked up, and the Crimson Dragon circled around the arena._

"What's going on?" wondered Jack

"I wish I could answer that question for once." I muttered to myself

_One minute the wind's messing up my hair, and the next, I'm in some kind of red bubble with Yusei and Jack dueling on a road of light, and Akiza and Luna were there with me._

"Where's the stadium? What's going on?" asked Luna

"I don't know. Yusei! Wait, Sakura, do you know what's going on?" asked Akiza

"I don't know at all. This is a first for me." I said

_The temple that Goodwin had under his mansion we right in front of us!_

"Akiza, Sakura, I'm scared." Said Luna

_There were lots of people down there, and six people with their arms stretched out were at the top, and they appeared to be worshipping the Dragon Star._

"Yusei, they look exactly like the People of the Stars!" exclaimed Jack

"What are they doing here?" asked Yusei

_As we floated to the top, I noticed that they were all Signers! _

"Hey Jack, they're all Signers!" exclaimed Yusei

"Like us. Goodwin told me about these people. He said somehow we're all linked to the Crimson Dragon." Said Jack

_The scenery changed again to the Satellite._

"Down there looks a lot like the Satellite Jack." Said Yusei

_Purple flames soon sprouted from the ground and took the form of a spider._

"Uh, what's happening?" asked Luna scared

"Luna, Sakura, look down there! Is that a giant spider surrounding the Satellite?" asked Akiza

"I hate to say yes, but yes." I said

"I can't believe this is happening! We have to stop it!" exclaimed Yusei

"It can't be real, perhaps it's the future." Said Jack

"Well if that's the future, then we better stop this duel right now. We gotta get home!" exclaimed Yusei

_I willed myself forward close enough so Jack and Yusei could hear me._

"Yusei's right Jack, you two have to stop this duel right now!" I exclaimed

"We will, once we finish this." Said Jack

"What?" asked Yusei

"Yusei, this is a duel. The Crimson Dragon won't let either of us go back until one of us wins." Said Jack

"Come on." Said Yusei

"Don't you get it? Dueling brought us here and dueling is going to bring us back home, and whoever wins will show the Crimson Dragon they deserve the power to save the world, and I'm gonna be that person. I throw down two face-downs." Said Jack

"He's lost it." I said

_Jack LP 2300 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 900 SPC: 5_

"What you said Sakura, he's nuts!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 2300 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 900 SPC: 6_

"Jack, if you wanna keep dueling, then you'll get more than you bargained for Jack. I just activated Silver Contrails! It gives 1000 more attack points to any Wind monster on my field, and guess what my mighty beast is. (ATK: 4300) Stardust Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 1800 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 900 SPC: 6_

"AAHH!" screamed Jack

"Yusei, it seems like the damage in this duel is real!" I exclaimed

"What? Well, knowing that, I know I won't like this. I activate my trap, Synchro Blast!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 1300 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 900 SPC: 6_

"This is just nuts, you two have to stop this now!" I exclaimed

"Stop trying to play the peacemaker Sakura, and to think that you thought that I had short memory Yusei. Since Hyper Synchron helps summoning both our dragons out, neither one can be destroyed in battle." Said Jack

"I'll throw down three face-downs and end my turn." Said Yusei

(_Stardust Dragon ATK: 3300_)

_Jack LP 1300 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 900 SPC: 6_

"Here we go!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 1300 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 900 SPC: 7_

"I can't slay your dragon, but I can still take out your life points. Go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 1300 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 400 SPC: 7_

"Yusei, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, but what was that? I could feel his attack." Said Yusei

"That's right Yusei, this duel is winner take all!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack, the damage we take in this duel is real, we both know that." Said Yusei

"That's right pal, and now you'll see what it's like to duel with more than just your life points on the line." Said Jack

"You don't know if that's true, but if it is, then I plan on defending myself and taking you down. I activate my trap Cross-Line Counter! Now if I take battle damage during your turn, I double it, and add it as attack points, plus now my dragon gets to attack you. (ATK: 4300)

"Heh, well, what are ya waiting for?" asked Jack

"Stardust Dragon, let's not keep him waiting any longer." Said Yusei

_Jack LP 800 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 400 SPC: 7_

"Jack!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't worry about me; it's that you should be a lot more concerned with yourself! I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost! So now I get four extra speed counters this round, nearly maxing me out." Said Jack

_Jack LP 800 SPC: 11/ Yusei LP 400 SPC: 7_

"With that kind of power, there's no telling what he'll play next." Said Yusei

"That's right, now so get ready for me to call on one of my favorites. Now, from my hand, I play the Speed Spell- End of the Storm!" exclaimed Jack

"Not that card!" I exclaimed

"That's right Sakura, because you should know that with the power of this card, I can now put Yusei in his place, and since First Place is going to be all mine, I guess that you'll have to settle for second!" exclaimed Jack

"I'm not settling for anything Jack, and that's because Stardust Dragon's special ability can counter your End of Storm." Said Yusei

"Perhaps, but at what cost? Just look, that counter only works if you sacrifice Stardust, and with him gone, you're wide open, making this the perfect time for my favorite Trap, the Sneak Exploder! So during your next Standby Phase, you lose 500 life points for every monster on my field, and since I've got one, that means that your life points don't stand a chance." Said Jack

"Oh no! That trap will finish Yusei off and next round he'll lose." Said Luna

"Then I better keep this round going, so I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, and bring him back to the field, and then I'll activate Meteor Stream!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's the card you used to beat Jack last time! You've got this duel in the bag!" I cheered

"Yep, so Stardust Dragon, end this now!" exclaimed Yusei

"Just what I was waiting for! There's a reason why I'm the champ, Jack Atlas is destined for great things, while you're just destined for defeat. This adventure's over, I play Crimson Fire! Not only does it block your 1000 point trap, but it boomerangs it right back to you, at double the damage. Good-bye Yusei." Said Jack

"Watch out!" exclaimed Luna

"Sorry Jack, but I play my trap, Shining Silver Force, which douses your comeback and destroys all the spells and traps on your field." Said Yusei

"You're still as annoying as ever." Said Jack

"I never was one to give up and with your Speed Counters about to run out of gas, I don't plan on starting anytime soon." Said Yusei

_As if on cue, Jack's Speed Counters went down to one._

_Jack LP 800 SPC: 1/ Yusei LP 400 SPC: 7_

"How's the new view?" asked Yusei

_The look on his face was so worth it._

"See ya Jack! Time to get us home!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 800 SPC: 2/ Yusei LP 400 SPC: 8_

"I play the Speed Spell- Final Attack! And since I have eight speed counters, the attack points of my Stardust Dragon are doubled! (ATK: 5000)" exclaimed Yusei

"5000? It's too powerful!" exclaimed Jack

"I don't wanna hurt you Jack, but if ending this duel is the only way home, then I gotta attack. Stardust Dragon, take out his life points!" exclaimed Yusei

_Jack LP 0 SPC: 2/ Yusei LP 400 SPC: 8_

_We ended up back in the Stadium, and Jack was down and most likely hurt. Yusei's Stardust Dragon and Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend were petrified in mid-air._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties at this moment. Your patience is appreciated as we try to sort this matter out." Said the MC

"What just happened?" asked Tanner

"First they were dueling, then they disappeared! Now they're back and their dragons are gone!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Look there! Check out Jack's life points." Said Leo

"Does this mean what I think it means?" wondered Naomi

"If great minds think alike, then yes." Said Igneous

"Is that the right score?" asked Dexter

"Sakura?" asked Matt

"Yusei won. He's the champion now." said Luna

"What she said." I said

"What?" everyone except me, Matt, and Luna exclaimed

"H-has anyone heard from the director? I-it's over! Yusei is our winner! From the refuge of refuges he rose, from the slums of Satellite he now reigns supreme! I proudly present New Domino City's newest hero, Yusei Fudo!" exclaimed the MC

_And as one chapter closes, another begins. Dawn, the battle is about to begin, because now all of the Signers have been gathered, and I may not know where this will take us, but I do know that the people of both the Satellite and the City are about to face some very dark times._

_**And to quote Megaman Axess: As one chapter opens, another begins, in this case, the end of the Signers arc, and the beginning of the Dark Signers Arc. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	54. Dark Signs

Chapter 53: Dark Signs

_**Hey everyone! As some of you could already tell, I've been busy with nothing much, just the sequel to my Knightmare Sakura story and my Kingdom Hearts story, which I finally got around to posting. Well, enough about me, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now before I forget, remember that poll? Of course you do. You're going to find out what happens to Sakura next chapter.**_

"And it's official! We have a new champion! The crown has been passed onto Yusei Fudo!" exclaimed the MC

"Yusei!" exclaimed Leo

"Hey guys, everyone okay?" asked Yusei

"They're fine, but we're not." I said

"Huh?" wondered Yusei

"You two are about to face a new enemy, the media!" exclaimed Yanagi

_The barrier between us and the media broke, and I saw my worst nightmare, Angela!_

"They're loose!" exclaimed Leo

"Better rev it up." Said Tanner

"Coming." Said Yusei

"Right behind ya, anything to avoid the walking World War!" I exclaimed

_We ran for who-knows-how long, until we got in an abandoned service tunnel._

"Where are we?" asked Dexter

"This is an abandoned service tunnel." Said Tanner

"Cool. Hey Tanner, how'd you know this was down here?" asked Dexter

"A guy like me knows these things. That and, Blister told me." Said Tanner

"I have no idea what happened to you in that light, but I'm just thrilled that you won the tournament." Said Yanagi

"I knew you could do it Yusei! You're the best duelist I've ever seen! You're like my hero!" exclaimed Leo

"Forget the tournament; the whole thing was a set-up on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei and Sakura agreed to duel was that Goodwin captured their friends. Until we figure out what the whole story is, we should lay low at Blister's hideout. Leo and Luna, you should probably come and stay with us too. That also applies to you Sakura, Matt, Naomi, and Mohawk over there." Said Tanner

"Mohawk? The name's Igneous, okay?" exclaimed Igneous

"Wait, are you serious? Awesome! It'll be like sleep-away camp but even better!" exclaimed Leo

"Sakura, did you see through that light?" asked Igneous

"You could tell?" I asked

"You seemed a little disturbed afterwards, so yeah." Said Naomi

"I can't tell, not yet anyways. I just have a bad feeling that this is the calm before the storm." I said

_At Blister's place…_

"Now, bear in mind that I'm not an artist, and I only saw it the one time, but, the Dragon's Seal looks something like this." Said Yanagi

"Well, artist or not, that's pretty accurate." I said looking at the drawing

"That's the dragon's tail." Said Yusei, looking at the tail

"What is it? What about the tail?" asked Leo

"Look." Said Yusei as he revealed his Signer mark

"That looks just like it. Hey Luna, let's see your mark." Said Leo before Luna revealed hers

"How about yours Sakura?" asked Matt

"Alright." I said revealing mine

"So Luna's mark looks like the claw thingy, and Sakura's mark looks like one of the wings. What's that mean?" asked Leo

"According to legend, the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, hands, legs, and tail were split into six parts, and then sealed as marks on the original Signers. The marks were then passed down through the generations." Said Yanagi

"But right now, we only know about five Signers, so how was the Crimson Dragon summoned if only five of them were gathered?" asked Tanner

"I guess the Sixth Signer must have been somewhere in that arena." Said Yanagi

"So Luna's a Signer, Jack's a Signer, Akiza's a Signer, Sakura's a Signer, and Yusei's a Signer. So who's the other one? Maybe it's me, maybe I have a mark somewhere!" exclaimed Leo

_Luna was looking at the drawing, when she suddenly collapsed._

"Is she okay?" asked Yusei

"Luna! Luna, what's wrong?" asked Leo

"It's nothing, I'm just tired or something." Said Luna

"Well, that's understandable. We all had a crazy couple of days; let's try to get some rest." Said Tanner

_The next day…_

"Yusei, what are you doing?" I asked

"Looking up spider symbols." Said Yusei

"Back up, spider symbols?" I exclaimed

"Hey Sakura, so how's it going Yusei?" asked Tanner

"Not good. My searches on spider symbols aren't turning up any solid leads." Said Yusei

"I know you'll find a way to save the Satellite Yusei." Said Yanagi

"Count on it Yanagi, but first I'm gonna have to get some answers, and only one person has them." Said Yusei

"Hold the phone! You don't mean who I think you mean, right?" I exclaimed in panic

"Yeah, I need to find Goodwin." Said Yusei

"But you can't trust him." Said Yanagi

"Yeah, you forget he locked you up? He's not your friend." Said Tanner

"But he's the only one with answers." Said Yusei

"Who? You're leaving? But it's not safe for you out there." Said Luna

"Please don't go." Said Leo

"I have to, the people in the Satellite are in danger, and I have to try and help them somehow." Said Yusei

"Stay here, you'll be safer in the city, 'coz who knows what's out there, and what if it's true? What if some spider is gonna destroy all of the Satellite?" asked Leo

"He's right, don't leave. What if you get stuck and can't get back here ever again?" asked Luna

"Don't worry, in fact I already made arrangements for some back-up." Said Yusei

"You're getting a bodyguard?" asked Luna

_Suddenly Sector Security sirens filled the air._

"Looks like my ride's here." Said Yusei

"What?" I wondered shocked to see Trudge of all people

"Alright Yusei, I got your message. Now get your deck and get down here! I'm not gonna wait all day just because we're teaming up temporarily, you understand me?" exclaimed Trudge

"Trudge is your protection?" asked Tanner

"He's more. If he gets me to Goodwin safely, we just might have to call Trudge one of the good guys." Said Yusei

_He was about to walk out the door, when I pulled him by the ear._

"You're not going anywhere Yusei." I said

"What makes you think that?" asked Yusei in pain

"You're not going anywhere alone at least. I'm coming with you, like it or not." I said

"You better listen to her Yusei, when she uses that tone, she means business." Said Matt

"Okay, you win." Said Yusei

_We walked downstairs to where Trudge was waiting for us._

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's roll out." Said Yusei

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me for help you Satellite reject." Said Trudge

"Good to see you too Officer Trudge." Said Yusei

"Let's get something straight, you want my protection, you need to respect my authority. Hey! Did you two hear what I said? If you keep ignoring me Yusei, the deal's off, and I'm not going to make any special treatment for you Phoenix, even if you are a dueling prodigy!" exclaimed Trudge

"Let's get going." Said Yusei

_In a private viewing room at the Premier of Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas…_

"You know, if they just waited, they could've made this the Rise _and Fall_ of Jack Atlas." I said

_Yusei began to snicker at that joke._

"What?" I asked

"Can't a friend laugh at a joke?" asked Yusei

"Okay, point taken." I said

"Enjoying the film?" asked Trudge

"When can we talk to Goodwin?" asked Yusei

"Be patient Yusei, the director is a busy man. If you were bored, we could always pass the time with a duel, what'd you say? Are you game, or are you afraid that you might lose your title before your first endorsement deal comes through?" asked Trudge

"Ha, now that would be an interesting development, though I seriously doubt that our new champion would fold to a man of your caliber Officer Trudge." Said Lazar

"Why you…" started Trudge

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The director is ready to see the both of you now. Mr. Goodwin would like to thank you for escorting the champion and the Twilight Princess, excuse me, Fiery Justice here. Now we'd like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack." Said Lazar before laughing like the clown he is

"Whatever he needs, sir." Said Trudge

_We were escorted to Daedalus Bridge, where we met Goodwin._

"Yusei, Sakura, its time you two learned the whole truth." Said Goodwin

"About what?" asked Yusei

_He pointed to the Satellite Sector…_

"About where you come from Yusei and where you two are going." Said Goodwin

"What's this all about?" I asked

"How do you like the bridge Yusei? Did you know that it was once going to connect the Satellite with New Domino City?" asked Goodwin

"So why was it never finished?" asked Yusei

"I'm glad you asked, you see, if the construction of this bridge was ever completed, it would've given the evil that lives deep beneath the Satellite access to my precious New Domino City, and the battle that is about to begin must never reach these shores." Said Goodwin

"But what about the people in the Satellite?" I asked

"They will become enveloped in eternal darkness unless someone can save them." Said Goodwin

"So why aren't you using the power you possess to get them out of there?" asked Yusei

"I can't do that." Said Goodwin

"But why?" asked Yusei

"Because as long as the people of the Satellite remain there, the darkness will stay as well." Said Goodwin

"But why would you put the people of the Satellite at risk?" asked Yusei

"Yusei, the time has come for me to tell you the truth." Said Goodwin

"Goodwin, just tell him already." I said

"Like Sakura said, you'd said that you'd tell me the truth, why don't we start with this." Said Yusei revealing his mark

"That is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon. It belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness." Said Goodwin

"Oh, is that all? Then why did it choose us, huh?" asked Yusei

"Because you two are strong and selfless. The dragon knew that you two would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming, and this darkness is dangerous. It will take on many forms, maybe a stranger, or a family member, or even a friend, but you will know for they will have the Mark of the Shadows." Said Goodwin

"Mark of the Shadows? You must mean the Dark Signers, I dueled one of their drones. He had a glowing spider on his arm." Said Yusei

"Then the first battle of this war has already been won. Just as you two were chosen to protect the light, they choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you Yusei, you as well Sakura." Said Goodwin

"They were bad news as is, but now they're stronger, is that it?" I asked

"Yes, that is correct." Said Goodwin

"Dark Signers, chosen protectors, but when did all this start?" asked Yusei

"Perhaps we should go back to the beginning 5000 years ago when the war began." Said Goodwin

"Now we're getting somewhere, tell us." Said Yusei

"There were two great armies, one of shadow, one of light. They battled across the face of the Earth, nearly destroying the whole planet. The army of light wasn't an army of men and steel, but of dragons, five powerful creatures that had sworn to protect the Earth at all costs. They fought the army of shadows, comprised of other creatures, unknown except for the scars they left on the soil. The armies had gathered for one final battle, when surprisingly one of the soldiers of darkness had turned to the light, creating two new dragons. Even with their new alliance, the dragons knew that they had not the individual strength to win, so they combined their power into a single force, the Crimson Dragon. The creatures of the shadows fought fiercely, but they were no match for the combined might of the dragons and their crimson hero. Eventually, the army of shadows was defeated, but not destroyed. Instead its essence was trapped deep beneath the Earth, taking with them one prisoner, the Ancient Fairy Dragon. The creatures of the shadows were imprisoned under the Nazca Lines, but the dragons knew that one day they might return, and so they sacrificed themselves, instilling the power of the seven dragons in generation after generation of humans, hoping that maybe the Crimson Dragon could be summoned again. You two have the spirits of dragons inside you, just as the Dark Signers are possessed by the growing power of the army of shadows." Said Goodwin

"But how, and why now? I…I thought they were trapped under the ground or something, it's been 5000 years." Said Yusei

"It was something we couldn't possibly predict that would happen. Tell me, have you heard of the Enerdy reactor?" asked Goodwin

"Wait, you don't mean the Enerdy reactor my mom was in charge of, do you Goodwin?" I asked

"Your mom?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, she was in charge of the project with someone else, and I don't know who." I said

"You're correct about that Enerdy reactor Miss Phoenix. The Enerdy reactor was built to absorb the positive energy created from dueling, but to create a better future, we had to take risks in the past. Years ago, a prototype was built; it was kept deep underground, below the slums of the Satellite. Our goal was to harness the incredible energy created through the competition of dueling and use it as a positive force. Imagine, powering all of New Domino City with just a pack of cards, we would be a beacon for the world. But then, something happened. Instead of releasing useful, positive energy, the first Enerdy reactor had a meltdown. Negative energy erupted and split New Domino City in two. Everything above the reactor was infused with this negative energy. It became a barren wasteland of depression, it became the Satellite. But the troubles didn't end there, the burst of negative energy was so strong, the surface of the Earth trembled, and somehow something deep beneath it was awakened." Said Goodwin

"The army of shadows!" exclaimed Yusei

"Exactly. They fed on the negative energy, growing in power until now, when they were strong enough to continue their war. We can't let that happen. I know this must all come as a shock, but I promise you my grief is even worse than you could imagine, after all, I was in favor of its creation. I thought it would help people, but behold the power that this reactor has sparked a war between the Signers and the forces of darkness, but I know how to end it, and I'm going to need your help. That duel tournament wasn't held just for fun, I had some suspicions who the Signers might be, and that tournament proved it. Now that I've gathered you all together, you can combine your strength and defeat the Dark Signers, those who are trying to open the earthen prison of the shadow army." Said Goodwin

"And, if we can't and they release the shadows…" started Yusei

"We're talking about your basic apocalypse." I said

"Well, as Miss Phoenix said, if that should happen, well, you've already seen a glimpse of our fate, during your duel with Jack, do you remember?" asked Goodwin

"I can't get it out of my head, the Satellite was destroyed. Can't we evacuate, get all the people to safety? I've got friends who are stuck there Goodwin." Said Yusei

"So do I, the Satellite is pretty much my home too." I said

"Where would you take them? Satellite's first, then New Domino would be next. The planet would be reduced to ash, but the first battle must take place in the Satellite, that's where this negative energy originated, and that's where it must be stopped." Said Goodwin

"What am I to do? Am I supposed to beat this army of shadows on my own? Am I supposed to put the safety of all of my friends in my deck?" asked Yusei

"Yusei, as much as I don't like to sound like Goodwin right now, but the Satellite needs a hero, and we need to be those heroes. We either defeat the darkness that's coming, or we let them take over, it's our choice." I said

"I'll take these Dark Signers on." Said Yusei

"But not alone Yusei. There's strength in numbers, I'm helping you whether you like it or not. But first, we need to know, who is the Sixth Signer?" I asked

"I'm still working on that Sakura, but I'm sure they'll show up, for now let's get you two back to the Satellite. Don't let the world down you two." Said Goodwin

_A helicopter showed up with our Duel Runners, and we knew exactly what to do. After a while, we were close to our destination._

"We're approaching the Satellite, opening cargo hatch. Prepare for drop-off, T-minus 10 seconds and counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, cargo deployed." Said an automated voice

_We landed in the Satellite, and note to self, don't do that again._

"Nice landing." Said a male voice

"Is that who I think it is?" I wondered

"Who's that? Crow?" asked Yusei

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here. You two got some explaining to do pals, so start talking!" exclaimed Crow

"First things first." Said Yusei

"What he said birdbrain." I said

"You asked for it!" exclaimed Crow

_We did a three-way Enforcer's handshake, for old time's sake._

"Hey Yusei, what's up Sakura?" asked Crow

"Good to see ya Crow." Said Yusei

"Yeah, long time no see." I said

"What've you been up to?" asked Yusei

"Oh come on, you know me. Still fighting the good fight, robbing the rich to feed the poor and all that, so I see Sector Security got to ya Yusei." Said Crow

"Yeah, well…I see you finally learned how to use a wretch." Said Yusei

"Or in other terms, you've learned how to fix that baby up." I said

"Yeah, finished her last year, she's a beauty, right? What'd you say we hit the streets?" asked Crow

_Couldn't argue with him there, so we hit the streets._

"So I hear that you're some big-shot champion now Yusei." Said Crow

"Yeah, something like that." Said Yusei

"And I hear that you're some big dueling prodigy Sakura." Said Crow

"It's more or less true." I said

_We decided to get Crow up to speed with everything so far, and when we finished, he was shocked._

"So Goodwin captured your dad's old friend and forced you to duel Saki?" asked Crow

"Two things, one, don't call me Saki! Two, yeah, and I know he's here in the Satellite." I said

"And Goodwin captured your friends and forced you to duel in that tournament Yusei?" asked Crow

"Now I need to make sure they're safe." Said Yusei

"Well then, lets head over to your old hideout." Said Crow

"Hey Crow, why are the streets so deserted?" asked Yusei

"I'll give you my answer, once the pain in my arm and gut subside." I muttered

"What did you say?" asked Crow

"Nothing." I said

"Anyhow, these creepy cats have been coming around lately, like down there, look. They spout these wacky teachings and things, trying to round up followers. I hear they're gathering everyone deep within the Satellite." Said Crow

"Like underground deep?" I asked

"Things have gotten weird here you guys, weirder than usual." Said Crow

_Well then, these Dark Signers just got the Phoenix special, with a side of Signer smack down. We drove to Yusei's hideout in the old subway tunnels, and thankfully, Yusei's friends were there, and Sartorius was there with them._

"Yusei! You came back!" exclaimed Rally

"Hey there Yusei!" exclaimed Nervin

"Yusei?" asked Tank

"Seriously?" asked Blitz

"Did I miss anything?" asked Yusei

"Hey, Sakura's here too!" exclaimed Rally

"Sakura? It really is her!" exclaimed Nervin

"Sakura?" asked Tank

"As in the Sakura from the city?" asked Blitz

"How many Sakura's do ya know?" I asked

"Hey! The craziest thing happened to us last week Yusei, you won't believe it!" exclaimed Rally

"Well, now that we're back here in the Satellite, we're going to set things straight." Said Yusei

"Sartorius, I'm glad that you're safe, I was so worried when you were missing." I said

"I'm just glad that nothing too dangerous happened." Said Sartorius before he ruffled my hair

"Sartorius! You know how I hate it when you do that!" I exclaimed

"So, he is a friend of yours?" asked Blitz

"You didn't believe him?" I asked

"He just seems like the person that you wouldn't hang out with." Said Nervin

"He's actually a friend of my father's, which in turn, makes him a friend of mine." I said

"Blister, thanks for helping me out with my friends." Said Yusei

"No worries Yusei." Said Blister

"So, uh, is this an exclusive club, or can anyone join?" asked Crow

"Hey Crow." Said Tank and Blitz in unison

"I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike." Said Nervin

"Yeah, Yusei and Saki aren't the only Turbo charged Duelists in Satellite anymore, right?" asked Crow

"How many times did I tell you, don't call me Saki?" I exclaimed

"This is Security. ID number 8WX74098, give yourself up." Said a Sector Security officer

"Oh boy, is this what you got into more trouble for?" I wondered

"Heh and Yusei's not the only one with a knack for ticking off Sector Security either." Said Crow

_Just then a smoke bomb found its way into the subway system._

"They're trying to smoke us out?" wondered Nervin

"We need to split up. Let's meet at the Daedalus Bridge in two hours, that's where my hideout is." Said Crow

"Sartorius, catch." I said tossing him a helmet

"Sakura…" started Sartorius

"No time for arguments, we need to get out of here now!" I exclaimed

_Two hours later at Crow's hideout…_

"We were supposed to meet Yusei here. Do you think something happened to him?" wondered Rally

"I'm sure he's fine, let's just wait." Said Blister

"I hate waiting." Said Blitz

"What if he's caught and what if we never see him again?" asked Tank

"Quiet, what are you, trying to jinx us or something?" asked Blitz

"Hey look, they're here! Hey! Yusei!" exclaimed Rally

_A bunch of kids came out and were happy to see Crow. I kinda forgot that Crow took care of little kids. Apparently Crow's new criminal markers involved getting cards for them._

"What you talking about? You kids want more of my cards? Look at me; you see a beard and red hat? I'm not Santa Claus." Said Crow

_Soon enough, the kids started complaining that Crow didn't have more cards for them._

"Hold on, hold on. Well I don't have cards, but I brought something even better. May I present Yusei, the new Turbo Duel champion, and Sakura, the dueling prodigy of Justice and Fire!" exclaimed Crow

_A bunch of kids came over and began asking for autographs and stuff, but this was something I was used to over the past few years, so I didn't mind._

_That evening…_

"So what you're telling us is that these Dark Signers wanna destroy the Satellite Sector?" asked Nervin

"That's right Nervin. Sakura and I saw a vision of it when I was dueling Jack in the tournament." Said Yusei

"If it's true what'd we do?" asked Blitz

"I know, we go home, pack up, and then use that pipeline to get outta here." Said Tank

"Sounds good to me. If these Dark Signers are here, we should all go over there. I'm good with a deck, but once the shuffling part's done, it's all downhill after that." Said Nervin

"I know you're scared Nervin, and so am I." said Yusei

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm scared too. These marks have made both Yusei and me a part of this war, and if we don't fight this darkness, then there's no hope for anyone." I said

"You know I'm with you. A crow never backs away from a fight, and I got my nest to protect, but they hurt your bikes, just say the word pals, and they're gone, seriously, I mean it." Said Crow

"Hey, that's not true. You'll always protect us." Said Annie

"Yep, that's Big Brother Crow for you." I said smiling

"Can you tell us a goodnight story Crow?" asked a boy

"How about a scary one?" asked another boy

_Their attention seemed to be focused on the kids, so this was the perfect time to sneak away and face Kalin. I hadn't forgotten about that dream, and I was determined to protect my friends at all costs._

"_Going somewhere Mistress?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_Grunika! You startled me!_' I mentally exclaimed

"_You wouldn't do something like this unless someone was in danger._" Said Flamvell Grunika

'_Ya got me. Come on, we have some ground to cover._' I said mentally

"_So, where to Mistress?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"_YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! Th_e _old Enerdy reactor? What are you trying to find, tetanus?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Hardy har har, very funny. Goodwin was trying to lead Yusei and me there; besides, it's also the site of Zero Reverse. It won't take long for them to realize I'm gone, so I'm starting the mental talk from here on out, because last I checked, Yusei can't see Duel Monster Spirits." I said

"_What are you doing?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_I'm activating the hologram system and voice changer so that way Kalin doesn't know it's me. I just hope this works._' I said mentally

_After a few minutes, we came to an area where the fog was so dense; it was like driving with a blindfold over your eyes. Soon a purplish figure appeared out of the fog, and considering that my arm was in pain, it meant that Kalin was nearby. Soon enough, that mysterious purple figure disappeared._

"_Um, is that thing disappearing a good thing, or a bad thing?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

'_From both mine and Yusei's experience, anything that looks bad is bad._' I mentally said

"_Oh great._" Said Flamvell Grunika

_A card came out of nowhere, and thanks to my quick thinking, I managed to stop before the card got anywhere near me. The card was Vorse Raider, the alternate card art._

"I know that card." I said in Yusei's voice

"Yusei, hahahahahahahahaha! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so quickly." Said Kalin

_I don't know if Yusei remembers him, so…_

"So how do you know my name?" I asked in Yusei's voice

"Heh, I never forgot, old friend." Said Kalin

_He whipped off his cloak, and it was about time to see if my acting lessons paid off._

"Kalin Kessler? Is that really you? When you left the Satellite, we all thought it was for good." I said in Yusei's voice

"It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was away, I made some new friends. I believe you already dueled one of my associates." Said Kalin

"Kalin, please, you have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite! You were once mine, Crow's, Jack's, and Hanna's friend." I said in Yusei's voice

"Don't you mean Sakura, I know about her alias all those years ago. I admit, I was once your friend yes, but now…your enemy!" exclaimed Kalin

_He pulled up his geoglyph, and I made a secret smile, for I was able to protect Yusei this time around._

"After what you did to me, this is sweet justice dear old friend. You destroyed my life, so I'll destroy your home. The Satellite will burn!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei hasn't been in anything like this. Make it count Sakura._

"What is this?" I asked in Yusei's voice

"Now, get ready for the duel of your life!" exclaimed Kalin

"Hey Yuse, is it just me, or am I seeing double?" asked Crow

"What's going on?" exclaimed Kalin

"Uh, whoops. Cat's out of the bag." I said in Yusei's voice

"Huh?" wondered Kalin

_I pressed a few buttons on my duel runner, ceasing the hologram, and the voice changer._

"It's been a while Kalin. I really should give my acting skills some credit." I smirked

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" asked Kalin

"For two years Kalin. Next time, tell your boss to actually try and stop me." I said

"Well, if I can't take down Yusei, then I guess I'll take you down first. I'll pummel you down to the shadowy depths of the Netherworld." Said Kalin

"Well, me and my deck are going to make sure that that doesn't happen Kalin. I'm not a dueling prodigy for nothing ya know." I said

_A helicopter lowered overhead, just enough for me to see that Jack was here._

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Was that Jack Atlas? Hahahahahaha! This is great! With Jack, Crow, and Yusei here, we'll all be back together again!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin, I know that you think that Yusei sold you out, but that's not true, he was just…" I started

"Listen to yourself Sakura, all of this coming from the girl from the city, whom the people of that same city supposedly looks down on Satellites. You lied to all of us when you said that your name was Hanna Avalon." Said Kalin

"Hanna Avalon and Sakura Phoenix were two sides of the same coin Kalin!" I exclaimed

_Kalin just laughed at my expression._

"Something funny?" I asked

"We had fun, way back in the day, didn't we? Didn't we Crow? And Jack? And Yusei? Didn't we have a blast? But now that's all gonna end!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin, you were taking things too far back then. Not only did you betray me, you betrayed Yusei, Crow, and Jack." I said

"I didn't take things far enough, because of Yusei and his weakness. I was trying to make Satellite a better place, do you really think Sector Security had our best interests in mind?" asked Kalin

"I don't think so, but…" I started

"They needed to fall like the duel gangs. Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone, but the past is ancient history, let's start talking about your future Sakura. I'm gonna send you to the Netherworld first, and then I'll send your precious Yusei following after you. Come on, let's duel." Said Kalin

"Kalin! Wait, how did you even become a Dark Signer in the first place? Did this happen in the Facility?" I asked

"Are you actually scared Sakura?" asked Kalin

"No, I'm not. I have some wrongs I have to right, and I'm going to start right now!" I exclaimed as I started up my Duel Runner

"We will of course be dueling in the field spell, Speed World!" exclaimed Kalin

"_Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standing-by_." Said an automated voice

"Kalin, if I lose this duel, then what happens to me?" I asked

"You'll be consumed by the darkness. You'll be immersed in the shadows of the Netherworld." Said Kalin

"Newsflash, that ain't gonna happen! This is my home too, so I'm going to stop you and save the Satellite Sector!" I exclaimed

"Riding Duel…" started Kalin

"ACCELERATION!" Kalin and I exclaimed in unison

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Let's get this show on the road!" I exclaimed

"Yes, time to begin this thing. Time for the Enforcers to ride again. Hahahahahahahahaha! It's my turn! I summon Infernity Beast! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200)" exclaimed Kalin

_I've heard about this archetype. The Infernities have deadly effects, but only if you have no cards in your hand. He couldn't stand an empty hand before, so he's upped his game, but did the first monster he summoned just have to be Infernity Beast? I'm afraid of dogs, I can just imagine that thing coming up to my face and snapping its jaws._

"And now that I've got him on the field, I think I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. Come on Sakura, you don't know how long the shadows have been calling your name. Once I get through with you, I can get my hands on that traitor! Don't let me down Sakura, I want to see you duel with everything you've got!" exclaimed Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"And you'll get it, my entire heart, soul, and spirit!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon to the field Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) It's time to ground that puppy, Garadholg, send that mutt to the pound!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast Sakura, I play the trap Depth Amulet! By discarding one card in my hand, I can negate your monster's attack. Looks like you've improved your game a bit Sakura." Said Kalin

"Maybe so, but for now, I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn." I said

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"My move then." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"And from my hand, I'm summoning Infernity Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) And now, Infernity Archfiend, attack that machine of hers!" exclaimed Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 2_

"Careful Sakura, don't spin out of control." Said Kalin

_My Duel Runner was against the flames, but I managed to regain control of it, just enough so I could catch up to him._

"You know Sakura; the powers of the dark shadows really suit me. Duels are much more exciting when I can dish out real pain; in fact, I like it so much I think I'll dish out some more. Infernity Beast, attack Sakura directly!" exclaimed Kalin

"You're about to find out why I despise dogs, I activate Defense Draw! Now my life points are safe and I get to draw a card!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, try to keep up with me, will ya? And please, try to play something new for a change. I like surprises, and I hope you do too, because this face-down isn't just some old trap we've been using since we met, like that Defense Draw of yours. I upped my game, have you?" asked Kalin

"Plenty, and you're about to see some of my new tricks." I said

"I'd like to see you try." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 2_

"You asked for it!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 3_

"You're about to meet a new friend, I summon out to the field Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) Now because you have four or less cards in your graveyard, my Sabre gains 600 attack points! (ATK: 2100)" I exclaimed

"So you weren't kidding when you said you had some new tricks, but don't forget about my Depth Amulet trap card." Said Kalin

"I know, and to prove my knowledge, I'm placing one card face-down and ending my turn." I said

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 4_

"Looks like you upped your game too Sakura. However, this next attack might send you to the shadows. I release both of my monsters to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Kalin

"Oh no, a Dark Tuner! Please tell me that this day can't get any worse." I said

"Oh it is Sakura, because of my Nightmare Hand's special ability, I can special summon from my hand Infernity Dwarf! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500) He might be tiny, but as the saying goes, big things come in small packages, and it's never been more true than now because I'm tuning him with my Nightmare Hand in order to perform a Dark Synchro Summon! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eyed Dragon! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Let's see your sign save you now! You're no match for the power of my dark deck Sakura! Now prepare to meet the shadows of the Netherworld. I summon One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!" exclaimed Kalin

"3000 attack points? The only monster that can stand that kind of firepower is Lunar Eclipse Dragon!" I exclaimed

"If you think he looks tough now, just wait 'till you see him in battle. One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, attack!" exclaimed Kalin

"Sorry, but we interrupt this attack for a special trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to be exact, and I think you know what this does! Kalin, all I have to do is make sure that your hand has at least one card, and then I can stop you." I said

"We'll see about that. I end my turn." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 4_

_That was too close for comfort, but if I attack with Sabre, then he'll be able to counter with that Depth Amulet of his, which means, if he draws a spell or trap next round, then I won't be able to counter, for then he'll have no cards! I better come up with a strategy and fast!_

"My draw!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 5_

_No good! I'll have to play defense for now._

"I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000)" I exclaimed

_Normally I would summon Ally of Justice Catastor around now, but I'm facing Dark attribute monsters, so Catastor would be useless._

"I'll then switch my Sabre into defense mode and end my turn." I said

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 6_

"Well, not that it matters, but now you can attack me next round since my Depth Amulet is all out of power, or you can just keep sitting there while I kick your tailpipe all over the Satellite. It was just the five of us back then Sakura, you were the new girl on the team, but you proved to be a powerful duelist. One by one the duel gangs fell, until there was one left." Said Kalin

"I know, I was the one who saved you and Yusei that day, but I didn't know that things would end like that. Kalin, it wasn't Yusei's fault that day, please listen, what happened was…" I started

"Stop your yakking! I summon Infernity Guardian in defense mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1700)" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin, please listen to me, I know the Kalin that saved Yusei's life two years ago is still in there!" I exclaimed

"I'm not that same person, I had to let the Kalin I was holding back free." Said Kalin

"That's a lie, I know because…" I started

"Because what? On second thought, I won't let you finish that thought. I activate the Speed Spell- Power Baton! You know all about this speed spell, don't you Sakura? After all, you are a dueling prodigy, and with this spell, I can choose a monster in my deck and send it to my graveyard, then my dragon gets a nice little treat, all of those extra attack points that I just send to the graveyard are transferred to him, and I choose my Infernity Destroyer! I think his 2300 attack points should definitely do the trick. (ATK: 5300)" Said Kalin

"2300?" I exclaimed

_Crap, this isn't good, now he has no cards in his hand, which means trouble for me!_

"Now it's been a while since I cracked open a math book, but I'm pretty sure my dragon has enough power to send you and your deck to the shadows! And now for your pleasure, the main event! I activate One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's special ability! He gets the power of the dwarf in my graveyard, so all the battle damage that would normally be absorbed by your monster is dealt to you as damage! Oh, it's just so hard to find good defensive help these days, isn't it? Prepare to meet the shadows Sakura, because this game is over!" exclaimed Kalin

"It ain't over 'till the last card is played!" I exclaimed

"Ever the optimist, now One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, attack! Finally I'll get my revenge on what Yusei did to me that night!" exclaimed Kalin

"Not on my watch, because of the Kuriboh in my hand, I can discard it to the graveyard to take no life points of battle damage for this battle only." I said

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I should be thanking you Sakura; after all, you're here to duel another round, but it's all effortless, because I will be getting my revenge on Yusei, but it does give me a chance to toy with you before I send you to the Netherworld! But for now, I activate another of my dragon's special abilities! Now he gets Destroyer's power! And trust me when I say that the damage you'll take from this attack is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all these years because of Yusei! And when I found a new enemy to face, Yusei turned his back on me, so get ready to feel the punishment I'm going to give to Yusei!" exclaimed Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 6_

_I suddenly found myself in the flames, but thanks to my quick thinking, I managed to get back on track, no pun intended._

"It looks like your precious Duel Runner is about to give up on you Sakura!" exclaimed Kalin

_He was right, the front wheel was loose, so I had to finish this duel and quick._

"It's only a little wobbly, that's all." I said

"Then I guess it's a perfect fit for your game!" exclaimed Kalin

"Sakura!" Rally, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, Crow, Yusei, and Sartorius exclaimed in unison

"Did you hear that? It sounds to me like you have a couple of loyal friends out there watching the duel! I just for your sake that you never have to feel the stinging pain of their betrayal." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 6_

"We'll see about that!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 7/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

_Alright! Celestial Warrior- Hope! With this monster, I can special summon a level three or lower monster in my hand, deck, or graveyard so long as the monster has the name Celestial Warrior in its name._

"I summon Celestial Warrior- Hope in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 2000)" I exclaimed

_A female with long flowing platinum blond hair with gold colored eyes was wearing a gold colored roman toga wielding a staff appeared._

"Now I'm activating Hope's special ability! With the power of this monster, I can special summon another Celestial Warrior from my hand, deck, or graveyard, and what do you know, I choose my deck. Come forth, Celestial Warrior- Yue! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)" I exclaimed

_A male with long white hair and white eyes appeared. He was wearing a white toga as well._

"Now I tune my Flamvell Guard with my Celestial Warrior-Hope and Celestial Warrior-Yue! _Power of light, lend us your sight. In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_ (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500)" I chanted

"Busting out your deck's top performer, I was worried you weren't taking me seriously. I guess in a way I should be flattered." Said Kalin

"Well you won't be once I activate her special ability! You see for every Light attribute monster in my grave, she gains 1000 attack points along with a 500 attack point bonus for every Dark monster. I count one Dark and Two Light, bringing a grand total of 2500 attack points of a bonus! (ATK: 5400) But why stop there when I can activate Yue's ability! You see Kalin, any Synchro monster that was summoned with him as Synchro Material gets a little power boost of 600 points! (ATK: 6000) Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 1000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

_Kalin's Duel Runner was engulfed by the flames. Was my attack really that strong?_

"Kalin! Kalin, where are you?" I exclaimed

_He drove out of the flames seemingly unscathed._

"It's good to see you finally hitting back. I should thank you for the help, because since your monster destroyed my mighty beast, I can select one card in my deck, and then add it to my hand. I know that's not all you got Sakura, what's next, huh?" asked Kalin

"This, the Speed Spell- Speed Storm! Now because I have three or more speed counters, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you, and last I checked, that's the exact amount you have left, so game over Kalin, I win." I said

"This can't be, I'm done for! But seriously folks, I activate the Damage Translation trap!" exclaimed Kalin

"Not that trap!" I exclaimed

"I'm assuming you know what happens then." Said Kalin

"I do, you take half of the effect damage, and you get a Ghost Token for each time you take the halved damage." I said

_Kalin LP 500 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

"You really are a dueling prodigy Sakura, but look who's still standing!" exclaimed Kalin

"I end my turn Kalin, and I know what's next, your ghost token, and my dragon's attack power goes down. (ATK: 3500) (Ghost token: ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" I said

_Kalin LP 500 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

"It's time for the big finale, come on out everybody!" exclaimed Kalin

"These people, what are you planning to do with them? Answer me Kalin!" I exclaimed

"It's my turn now, but because of Power Baton, I can't draw another card." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 500 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 8_

"Kalin, stop avoiding the question, what are you going to do to them?" I exclaimed

"What do you think Sakura? I am going to channel their spirits to this card." Said Kalin

"That card, don't do it Kalin!" I exclaimed

"Sorry Sakura, but I don't listen to Signers. Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power! By releasing my Ghost Token and Infernity Guardian from my field, I banish the taken to the Netherworld as an offering to the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! Their energy has been assimilated, and now Ccapac Apu will descend upon this world! _I sacrifice all these souls to you…Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)" chanted Kalin

"It's here, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." I said turning pale

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the Netherworld! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" exclaimed Kalin

"Lunar Eclipse Dragon, defend!" I exclaimed

_My dragon just phased through Kalin's immortal._

"Oh snap, it didn't do anything! The good news is, I still have my Scarecrow!" I exclaimed

"Come on Sakura, do you seriously think a little trap like that can stand up against the power of an immortal?" asked Kalin

_As if on cue, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was dragged back by barbed wire. There was nothing I could do. Wait a minute, my dream two years ago wasn't just warning me about Yusei in danger, it was also warning me about this! This is going to hurt!_

"Its lights out Sakura!" exclaimed Kalin

_My Duel Runner's front wheel gave up on me, and soon I hit my head on the back of a rock._

"And the moment all hope is lost, Sakura's crummy Duel Runner breaks, officially ending the duel before the duel can officially end her! Hahahahahahahahaha! Just look at you, you're so pathetic. You may have managed to survive this little encounter, but I'm afraid you can't fight your fate. You can't stop the Satellite from being obliterated, and you can't save yourself." Said Kalin

_He grabbed me by the collar of my tank top, and whispered into my ear…_

"And you can't even save your own sister." whispered Kalin

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked in a weak voice

"Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, come back to me now!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin…why did you…betray…everyone?" I asked before my vision began to turn hazy

_The last thing I was aware of, Kalin was over me, and then it all went black._

_**Yeah, I know, it's a cliffhanger. I know I'd say that I'd let you know the ending, since the poll ended in a tie and all, so you're just going to have to be patient. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**Card Stats:**_

_**Celestial Warrior – Hope**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level: 4**_

_**Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, special summon one level three or lower 'Celestial Warrior' monster from your deck**_

_**Celestial Warrior – Yue**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level: 3**_

_**Effect: When this card is used as Synchro Material, give that Synchro monster 600 attack points.**_


	55. Infiltration

Chapter 54: Infiltration

_**Okay everyone! Remember the last chapter when I said that the poll from like last fall ended in a tie? Of course you do. Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy! Oh yeah, it's starting in Yusei's point of view.**_

"Hey Yusei, how's things?" asked Tanner

"Not good. Last night, a Dark Signer was dueling Sakura." I said

"How is she?" asked Yanagi

"She's been taken prisoner by them. The Dark Signer she was facing was an old friend of ours, Kalin Kessler. Sakura knew this duel was coming, so she took my place in the battle." I said

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed in unison

"Yeah, now we need more help. I know Sakura doesn't trust the leader of the Arcadia Movement as far as she can throw him, but we need Akiza's help." I said

"But how are we going to get in?" asked Leo

"If you mention Sakura's name, Sayer might listen, just don't mention me. Please, Sakura is in danger, and I don't know how to get her out of it, but I do know that Akiza can help us." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was turbo dueling Kalin when he summoned his immortal. He had a sadistic look on his face, but instead of Ccapac Apu being the one leading the attack, it was Cusillu, and Kalin was replaced with Dawn._

"Prepare to be swallowed by the shadows dear sister, attack!" exclaimed Dawn

_Cusillu came in for the attack when…_

"AAHH!" I screamed waking up

_I was panting hard, and it was all a dream, but where was I? It was dark, dank, and cold too. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw that I was in some kind of jail cell, was I a prisoner of the Dark Signers? If so, then why wasn't my mark reacting to anything? It's almost like my connection to the Crimson Dragon had been blocked._

"You're awake Sakura." Said a female voice I knew all too well

"Dawn! What's going on here?" I demanded

"What? Are you saying that you don't remember? Kalin took you here, and you were unconscious. You don't know how badly I wanted to make you pay for what you did to me all those years ago. But Cusillu suggested that I spare your life, after all, where's the fun where there's no fight?" asked Dawn

"What are you saying?" I exclaimed

"I'm saying that it wouldn't be fun to torment you to the shadows, if there was no fight within you." Said Dawn

"Watch it you!" I exclaimed fuming

"Sakura, there's also another reason why I decided to spare your life. I know somewhere in your heart, you don't want to fight me." Said Dawn

_My hair just shadowed my eyes. She was right about that, I didn't want to fight her._

"Y-yeah, but…" I started

"There is a way out Sakura, just give into the darkness in your heart, and become a Dark Signer. I know your Mark of the Dragon causes you pain whenever a Shadow Drone or one of my comrades are nearby, it could ease the pain. We can be a family again, and pretend that we were never separated. I'll give you one hour to make your decision, but if you refuse, then you are my enemy, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Said Dawn before walking away

"Dawny… what should I do? If…if I give into the darkness, I could be with Dawn again, but if I don't, she could destroy me. What should I do?" I wondered

'_Sakura, stay strong. If you accept this deal you think you may be with your sister again, but what of your friends? What about Matt, Yusei, Akiza, and everyone else? And you will not be with your true sister; you will just be with a person pretending to be her. You must stay strong and never let go of the light._' Said a male voice

"Who are you?" I asked

'_Just say I am someone that is watching you from above and in the light. Now are you going to stay here or are you going to your friends and get your sister back?_' asked the male

"I've made my decision, and I'm going to accept… the light." I said

'_Somebody, can anyone hear me? I'm being held prisoner in the Spirit World. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!_' exclaimed Luna

"Luna! Be right there." I said closing my eyes

_A bright light engulfed me, and I found myself in the Ancient Forest._

"MISTRESS! You're okay! I was worried about you!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"I'm glad to see you to Grunika, but enough of that, Luna's in trouble! We have to help her!" I exclaimed

"Wait, _we_? Forget it, I ain't going anywhere near danger." Said Flamvell Grunika

"I thought you said that 'danger' was your middle name." I said

"Yeah, well, uh, I… busted. Okay, I know where Luna is. She's in Zeman's castle. One day, this dude named Zeman the Ape King appeared five years ago, around the same time your sister died, what a coincidence, anyhow, he appeared and Duel Monster spirits like me have been captured and taken to his castle. Anyhow, you don't have a duel disk, but I can help with that. Come with me." Said Flamvell Grunika

"I hope you know what you're doing." I said

_After a few minutes, Grunika knocked on a door with the simple Chinese characters for fire and darkness._

"What's the password?" asked a gruff male voice

"Let me in you conceited ass!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Grunika…" I started

"That's the one. Be careful everyone, we have a guest." Said the male voice

_When the door opened, I was face-to-face with Flamvell Fiend. Grunika nodded to me and said that it was okay for me to enter._

"Everyone, this is Sakura, the girl I've been telling ya about." Said Flamvell Grunika

"It's nice to meet you." I said

_Every single monster from my deck was here, except for the Celestial Warriors and Moonlight Phoenix, but I could worry about that later._

"Flamvell Grunika speaks highly of you milady you must be very good partners in battle." Said Ally of Justice Garadholg

"Thank you. Grunika is a very reliable companion, and I'm very lucky to have him as a partner." I said

"Hey...Anyhow, the reason we're here is that Luna, another Signer like Sakura, has been captured like Zeman. Sakura's a psychic duelist, so she could blast through those monkeys like they were worms." Said Flamvell Grunika

"The problem is, I need a duel disk, and if I don't get one soon, we could say good-bye to almost all of the hope the Spirit World has." I said sadly

"I can help with that." Said Flamvell Magician

_Flamvell Magician began chanting, and suddenly my whole body began to glow, and it appeared that the glowing originated at my heart. When the glowing faded, I was holding in my arms a new Duel Disk, but what surprised me was the design. It looked like a circular disk, but I'm placing all bets that once a deck was place into the deck holder, out comes the slots. It was crimson red and purple, it could represent the Flamvells and Allies of Justice, but in another way, it could represent a combination between the light and darkness, the Twilight._

"Thank you." I said

"Don't mention it, now don't you have a friend to save?" asked Flamvell Magician

"I do, and she needs my help. Stay safe. Grunika, I need you to stay here. I'm pretty sure I can find this Zeman's castle, so I'll be okay." I said

_I hate lying, but it's for your own good. Sorry Grunika, but I have to do this. I flew to Zeman's castle, and so far, I managed to avoid any guards. I used my Mark of the Dragon to find Luna, and I did. The door was locked, but this was what bobby pins were for._

"Luna!" I exclaimed

"Sakura! You're okay. We heard that you were captured by the Dark Signers." Said Luna

"Yeah, well, that's what bobby pins are for. I heard your distress call, I hope you're okay." I said

"Yes I'm fine. We should get out of here." Said Luna

"Who's there? An intruder! You'll have to duel through me in order to pass!" exclaimed a monkey guard

"So much for plan A, now it's plan B." I said

"Let's duel!" the monkey and I exclaimed in unison

_Monkey LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Giant Rat in defense mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1450) I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said the monkey

_Monkey LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'm up then. I summon Flamvell Archer in attack mode! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 200)" I exclaimed

"But your monster is weaker than Giant Rat." Said Luna

"I know what I'm doing Luna, don't worry. I equip my Archer with Lucky Iron Axe and Fairy Meteor Crush! Not only does my Archer gain 500 attack points, but if his attack points are higher than your monster's defense points, then the difference is inflicted as damage! Go Archer, attack that overgrown Rat!" I exclaimed

_Monkey LP 3950/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Now my Giant Rat's special ability activates, allowing me to summon another one from the deck in attack mode!" exclaimed the monkey

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Monkey LP 3950/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My move! I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000) Berserk Gorilla, attack that Archer!" exclaimed the monkey

"Hold it; I activate my trap, A Hero Emerges! Now you have to pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster, then I can summon it, but you only have one guess, so meet Strong Wind Dragon! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000)" I exclaimed

"No matter, my monster can still attack!" exclaimed the monkey

_Monkey LP 3950/ Sakura LP 3500_

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Said the monkey

_Monkey LP 3950/ Sakura LP 3500_

"I'm up!" I exclaimed

"Wait, I activate Skill Drain! Now by getting rid of 1000 life points, I get to negate all monster special abilities." Said the monkey

"Good thing old habits are hard to break, because I activate MY trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now by ditching 1000 of my life points, then my card negates the activation of yours." I said

_Monkey LP 2950/ Sakura LP 2500_

"Sakura…" started Luna

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Alright, I summon Neo Flamvell Sabre! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) Now because you have four or less cards in your graveyard, my Sabre gains 600 attack points! (ATK: 2100) Go Sabre, attack Giant Rat!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast, I activate Rush Recklessly! Now my Rat gains 700 attack points! (ATK: 2100)" exclaimed the monkey

"Are you kidding? I walked right into a suicide attack!" I exclaimed

"That's right; now I can special summon X-Saber Palomuro from my deck! (ATK: 200/ DEF: 300)" exclaimed the monkey

"You just made a big mistake. Strong Wind Dragon, take out that lizard!" I exclaimed

_Monkey LP 750/ Sakura LP 2500_

"I'll end my turn." I said

_Monkey LP 750/ Sakura LP 2500_

"My move! Berserk Gorilla attack!" exclaimed the monkey

_Monkey LP 350/ Sakura LP 2500_

"Why did he attack?" asked Luna

"He had no choice. Berserk Gorilla must attack an opponent's monster, no matter what." I said

"I'll summon my last Giant Rat in defense mode and place a card face-down." Said the monkey

_Monkey LP 350/ Sakura LP 2500_

"This is your end. Strong Wind Dragon, attack! End this duel now!" I exclaimed

_Monkey LP 0/ Sakura LP 2500_

"And that's how you do things Phoenix Style!" I exclaimed

"You two stay here, I'll go get help." Said the monkey

"Uh…does that thing really believe we're going to stay here?" asked Luna

"If so, it must be stupider than I thought." I said

"Yeah." Said Luna

"YEOW!" I exclaimed

"What's wrong?" asked Luna

"My arm! It feels like it's on fire!" I exclaimed

"Oh no, I feel like we need to get back to where I am. Sakura, I'll take you with me, but I can't teleport you directly to my location. I can get you close, but that's it." Said Luna

"Thanks though. Close is all we need." I said

_We closed our eyes, and I found myself in the lobby of the Arcadia Movement, but what the heck was Luna doing here? I noticed that the Duel Disk that Flamvell Magician gave me was still on my arm. Anyhow, I need a disguise, thankfully the Arcadia Movement is paranoid about spare uniforms, and unfortunately there was a box with my name on it, and inside it was a uniform. The Arcadia Movement had their standard uniforms in purple and turquoise, but this one was pink. Just to add onto the disguise, I put my hair up Sailor Moon style. I have to admit; even I had trouble recognizing myself. After a while, my arm began to burn again, and I wasn't having a good feeling about this. Soon after, an earthquake occurred, and I was so not liking this. My arm began to glow, and I was thinking either this is a new defense mechanism for detecting the Dark Signers, or either Luna or Akiza was in danger. I proceeded upstairs to find Luna, when I saw Tanner and Yanagi, and Tanner didn't realize that it was me, so he proceeded to try and knock me out._

"Tanner, hold it! It's me Sakura!" I exclaimed

"How do I know if it's really you?" exclaimed Tanner

"This is a hint?" I asked revealing my Mark of the Dragon

"It is you! But how did you get here? We heard from Yusei that you were captured by the Dark Signers!" exclaimed Yanagi

"Long story and I'll explain later. Come on, we need to bust Luna and Leo out." I said

_We proceeded to the holding cells, and Tanner busted down the door where Luna was._

"Luna!" Yanagi and I exclaimed in unison

"How'd you guys find me, and who's that?" asked Luna

"It's me." I said

"Sakura?" asked Luna

"Yep." I said

"Well, this was the eighth door he's knocked in." said Yanagi

"Leo! Alright, stand back you three." Said Tanner

"Oh boy." I said stepping back

_He broke the glass window leading to Leo's cell._

"Leo, you alright?" asked Tanner

"What happened to him? He looks worse than me when Sayer tested how powerful my psychic abilities were, and they were stronger than Dawn's back then." I said

"That's exactly what happened. Leo was forced to duel Sayer." Said Luna

"WHAT? That lowlife!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Is it Christmas already?" asked Leo

"How'd you feel? Are you hurt? What happened?" asked Tanner

"I dueled Sayer." Said Leo

"How'd you do?" asked Tanner

"Not to good, I got schooled. Where's Luna? She okay?" asked Leo

"I'm right in front of you Leo." Said Luna

"There you are. I'm so glad you're safe." Said Leo

"It's not like I'm helpless without you know." Said Luna

"AH! Oh no, it's one of those Arcadia people!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo, it's me Sakura." I said

"Huh? How'd you get that uniform?" asked Leo

"Let's just say I borrowed it." I said

"So, uh, what am I doing in this room?" asked Leo

"I don't know, but let's not talk about it now." said Tanner

"Meaning let's get out of here!" exclaimed Yanagi

_As we ran down the stairs, Luna's mark and my mark began to glow, and Akiza was in danger. We found her, but her opponent looked familiar._

"There she is." Said Luna

"Yeah, who's her opponent?" I asked

"I guess there's no convincing you, is there? It's your move Misty." Said Akiza

"Misty?" I wondered

"She's dueling?" asked Tanner

"Who's her opponent?" asked Leo

"Hmm? If it isn't the Twilight Signer. I heard from my higher ups that you were captured, but it seems that you escaped." Said Misty

"Twilight Signer? What are you talking about?" I demanded

"Now Akiza, the end is near." Said Misty

"That mark on her arm, it looks like one of the demons that fought the Crimson Dragon." Said Luna

"Does that mean she's one of those Dark Signers Yusei was talking about?" asked Tanner

"Does anyone realize who that young lady is? That's Misty, the world's biggest supermodel!" exclaimed Yanagi

"No wonder she looks familiar!" I exclaimed

"From my hand, I'm activating Reptilianne Spawn spell card. Now if I remove a Reptilianne monster from my graveyard from play, I can harness Reptilianne Spawn's power and summon two Reptilianne tokens. ((ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) X 2) But these little guys won't be sticking around. They will enable me to summon an even greater power." Said Misty

"Oh no. Guys, she's about to summon an Earthbound Immortal!" I exclaimed

"What's that?" asked Tanner

"Nothing special, just one of the things Kalin had up his sleeve when I dueled him! This is not going to look pretty." I said

"Now, by releasing those two tokens, I can open the door to the Netherworld and summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!_O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1800)" chanted Misty

_My mark flared up in pain, and then a bubble formed around us, but for what reason?_

"What's going on?" asked Tanner

"How are you two doing this?" asked Leo

"I don't know." Said Luna

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on either." I said

"But, I think we're safe. I think this light's like an energy shield or something." Said Luna

"What is this?" asked Akiza

"My Earthbound Immortal is absorbing the spirits of New Domino City's citizens, but don't worry, it won't absorb you, because I'm saving you for last." Said Misty

"That's similar to what Kalin said when dueled." I said

"What gives? Where's this monster? You did just summon one, didn't you?" asked Akiza

"Oh I summoned one alright. Turn around Akiza." Said Misty

"AH! What…what is that?" asked Akiza

"You hear that? Your pal Sayer is well, having a difficult time." Said Misty

"Sayer, no!" exclaimed Akiza

_Suddenly an aftershock rocked the building, and I holding my ground for dear life._

"Sayer! No!" exclaimed Akiza

_A few moments later, Sayer was falling from one of the higher levels._

"Sayer!" exclaimed Akiza

_He disappeared into the fog below. Normally I would be happy about this, but this was a different situation. Soon the building began to fall apart, and we ran out of there, of course we didn't stick around, but Akiza wouldn't budge!_

"Akiza, come on!" exclaimed Tanner

"We have to get out of here Akiza!" I exclaimed

"We can't wait you two, the whole place could come down any second." Said Yanagi

"Run Akiza!" exclaimed Tanner

_We got to the ground floor, and I was surprised to see Jack of all people._

"Atlas." Said Tanner

"Sakura? Is that you? How did you get here?" asked Jack

"Long story, okay?" I asked

"Well, what happened?" asked Jack

"Not sure. Akiza was dueling a Dark Signer in there." Said Tanner

"I had a feeling it was them. Where is she now?" asked Jack

"Unfortunately, she's still inside. We'd tried to get her out, but she wouldn't budge and building was collapsing!" I exclaimed before he drove away inside the building

_He came a few minutes later, and Akiza was unconscious. I gave a sigh of relief knowing she was safe, but now there was only one thing left to do…GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID UNIFORM!_

_**Done and done! Sorry about the shortness of the duel in this chapter, the monkey verses Sakura one, but it was from Reverse of Arcadia! Not my fault! Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	56. Clash of the Dragons

Chapter 55: Clash of the Dragons

_**I'm back everyone! So this is the chapter where Yusei learns that Sakura is safe! As if I'd leave her in the hands of the Dark Signers. Well, let's move on now, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were waiting outside the room where Akiza was in, and I was finally out of that excuse of uniform._

"Poor Akiza." Said Luna

"Hey, I just realized something. We've got four Signers right here, five if you count me. That's good, right Jack? Huh Sakura?" asked Leo

"Leo, for the umpteenth time, you're not a Signer, but you may be onto something. Jack, Sakura, do you think we were brought together for a reason?" asked Luna

"Hm. Perhaps Luna, but I think we'll need…" started Jack

"Akiza, my little girl." Said the woman

"Are those her parents? Why is the Senator here?" I wondered

"Doctor! Will our daughter pull through?" asked the senator

"Please, she's all we have." Said the woman

"I think it would be best if we talked inside." Said the doctor

_I couldn't afford to look at Akiza, not like this. Dawn, her only friend, her best friend, is gone, and is now a Dark Signer because of Sayer, and me. I wouldn't blame her if she totally hated my guts around now._

"We gotta help. If there's something wrong the doctors can't fix, maybe we can use our Signer powers, like with telepathy or something. Would that work you two?" asked Luna

"If the doctor is right, and she has some kind of broken heart thanks to Sayer's fall, it might take… I know!" I exclaimed

"Who?" asked Luna

_I entered the room where Akiza was in._

"Mr. and Mrs. Izinski? My name is Sakura Phoenix, your daughter knew my sister. I think I know someone who can help her wake up." I said

"Like who?" asked Mrs. Izinski

"Please tell us!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"His name's Yusei Fudo." I said

_After explaining the situation, the Izinski's let me come to the Satellite with them. When I spotted Yusei's Duel Runner, I knew where he was._

"Hey! Yusei!" I exclaimed

_Inside…_

"You're okay! How did you get to the city?" asked Yusei

"Long story. Anyhow, Yusei, this is Senator Izinski, Akiza's father." I said

"Her father?" asked Yusei

"Yes, that's right. I'd like to thank you for taking the time to see me Mr. Fudo. I'm here, because I need you to save my daughter Akiza." Said Senator Izinski

"I've heard about you, not to flattering I'm afraid Senator." Said Yusei

"I know, but I'm trying to make things right! She's in the hospital suffering from some heartbreak that's my fault. I pushed her away, and she joined that Arcadia Movement. With Sayer missing, she's got no one. She doesn't even respond to us, her parents, and who blames her. That's why I'm here." Said Senator Izinski

"Before I let my Yusei run off again, how about you tell us the whole story, from the beginning?" asked the elderly woman

"Sakura, this is Martha, my foster mother. Martha, this is Sakura, the girl I was telling you about." Said Yusei

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sakura." Said Martha

"You too." I said

_She's kinda scary._

"Okay then. I've never been someone you might call 'Father of the Year', I had an important job. It was my first year as a Senator, and I had a lot of responsibilities. I guess, I forgot what mattered. I was doing important work, but how do you explain that to a little girl? As the months passed, I saw her less and less. I thought I could make up for lost time by dueling whenever we had a chance, which seemed to work well enough, until one day. Akiza was getting better and better with her new deck. I joked about it at first, but I thought she really might go pro. But, I got a call from work, which interrupted our duel, and activated Akiza's psychic powers, and I had called her… a monster. That day the Black Rose was born. It's all my fault that Akiza, my precious daughter, became the duelist known as the Black Rose. Her psychic powers kept growing stronger, I couldn't even allow her near other children and instead of helping, I made things worse. She probably just needed a father's love and understanding, but I was afraid of her, and pushed her away. I…I didn't know what to do, so I decided to send my precious Akiza away to the one place that would take her, Duel Academy. I'd thought they'd teach her to control her powers, but there was no controlling Akiza. But one day, during a parent visitation day, she seemed happier, and her psychic powers were in better control, until May 7th the year of 2013, that's when she didn't want to talk to anyone, and when we asked her what was wrong, she just said, 'she's gone, and there's nothing you can do'." Said Senator Izinski

"She was probably talking about my sister." I said

"You did mention that your sister knew Akiza. Where is she now?" asked Senator Izinski

"I'm sorry but, she's dead. She died five years ago." I said

"On May 7th?" asked Senator Izinski

"No, on May 3rd, our birthday. You see Senator, Dawn and I were identical twin sisters." I said

"I see. Duel Academy then made her feel more isolated, so one night, she decided to run home. I don't know how long she stood there watching us, watching us enjoy our lives without her. I'll never forget the look on her face; it was the night I lost my daughter. That night, she wanted her family and I didn't have the strength to give her one. Then she got mad. That was the last time I saw Akiza, until today. I know she joined the Arcadia Movement, and that eased my pain, but I always wondered if she felt vulnerable. I need you! I can't heal her broken heart, but you can. She said that you cared about her." Said Senator Izinski

"But right now I don't think I have the strength to help her." Said Yusei

"But you must! Sakura thinks that you just need to duel her again. She said your voice has the power to wake Akiza up from her coma. Your deck might be able to heal her heart!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"I would, but I'm in no shape to duel anyone right now." said Yusei

"But you're her last hope! Please!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"I don't know." Said Yusei

"For goodness sake Yusei, you can't turn your back on this poor girl, or so help me. Unless, you're afraid to duel again." Said Martha

"You? I thought I was the one who should be afraid. I'm almost got pummeled into the ground Yusei." I said

"You're still thinking about that duel that Sakura had with Kalin, right? Well, you can't stay here. Sakura's bike's repaired, so what are you waiting for?" asked Martha

"I, um… well see, uh…" started Yusei

_She pulled his ear, now I knew I wasn't the only one who used that method._

"Shame on you Yusei. If you're not gonna help that young girl, then why'd I let you stay here? If I've taught you one thing Yusei, it's to help your friends. They're waiting for you, and if everything you said about these Dark Signers, purple lights, end of the world is true, well then you'll need their help, and you're sure not gonna get it sitting in my dining room. I can't imagine how scared you must be, but you have to face that fear." Said Martha

_He then smiled and nodded._

"Then you'll help? Thank you!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"And once this is all over, maybe you'll take her on a date." Said Martha

"Huh? W-what?" exclaimed Yusei

"I'm just saying that if you had some connection…" started Martha

"I'm trying to save the world, not date!" exclaimed Yusei

"Hahahahahaha! He's already got a girlfriend, his runner!" exclaimed Blister

"And besides, if what that man Sartorius told me is true between you and Matthew Yuki, you and Yusei could go on a double." Said Martha

"Wait, say what? Like Yusei, we're trying to save the world, not get dates!" I exclaimed

_Back at the hospital…_

"Yusei!" exclaimed Leo and Luna in unison

"I'd knew you'd show up!" exclaimed Luna

"Hey guys." Said Yusei

"Here." Said Senator Izinski

_I stayed at the far end of the room with Jack, Leo, and Luna. Soon, Akiza woke up._

"Yusei? What happened to me?" asked Akiza

"Akiza!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"What are they doing here? In case you didn't know, I've got a new family. Sayer's all I need now. No! I remember, he fell, didn't he? Into that glow, but he was all…all I had left. He was more a father to me than you ever were! This is all your fault!" exclaimed Akiza

"It was the Dark Signers." Said Yusei

"Stay out of this Yusei! That stranger over there ruined my life! Where am I supposed to go now? There's nothing left for me but a home in ruin, and another father and best friend that's missing. If you're trying to erase the past, don't bother! I have already forgot about them, and now I think I'll erase you from my memories as well!" exclaimed Akiza

"Don't do this!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"I know this is hard to take in, but if you need to duel to find out who your friends are, then I'm right here." Said Yusei

"Friends? You mean like you Signers? From the moment I met you I had my life completely torn apart thanks to that thing on my arm, and that's no one's fault but your own." Said Akiza

"Akiza please let us help you." Said Yusei

"You all wanna destroy my life, well I won't let that happen!" exclaimed Akiza

_A violent wind picked up, and I had to use Mirror Wall just to protect us._

"Akiza!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"It looks like there's only one way to protect your family and prove that we're all trying to help you." Said Yusei

"A duel, huh? I'd thought you were never gonna ask me. Now I'll get rid of you once and for all!" exclaimed Akiza

"Akiza, the only time I ever got through to the real you was during our duel, so this is for you." Said Yusei

"Let's duel!" exclaimed Yusei and Akiza in unison

_Yusei LP 4000/ Akiza LP 4000_

"And I'll be going first. I summon my monster Evil Thorn! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 300) And I think I'll activate its special ability! If I sacrifice it right away, you end up taking 300 points of damage. I can't attack on my first turn so it seems like a good tradeoff. This might stick a little." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 3700/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Yusei." Said Luna

"Jack, Sakura, look. It's the first round and Yusei's already been knocked off his feet by Akiza's psychic powers." Said Leo

"And I think there's more coming." Said Jack

"For once, we agree." I said

"The ex-champ, Fiery Justice, and your friends have a reason to be worried Yusei. As soon as I sacrifice one Evil Thorn, two take its place." Said Akiza

"But her thorns don't have their special abilities." Said Jack

"Thank goodness." Said Luna

"Yeah, but if he's trying to help Akiza by winning, he's gotta do better." Said Leo

"And now I'll activate a Spell card, it's called Closed Plant Gate! I can use it whenever there's two plant monsters on my field. The Spell gives them the power to create a living wall that nothing can penetrate. That means no attacks for you next round. Your turn, have fun." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 3700/ Akiza LP 4000_

"I'm not, I'm trying to help you, and this guy might just do the trick. ((Shield Warrior) ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600))" said Yusei

"Shield Warrior's great, but he can't even attack. Yusei can't just play defense all game." Said Leo

"I'll throw down a couple of face-downs, your turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 3700/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Is that the best you can do? Well, it won't help against, this. I summon Twilight Rose Knight! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)" exclaimed Akiza

"I gotta bad feeling." Said Yusei

"And my Knight will only make it worse, 'coz now I get to summon another Plant-type monster from my hand as long as its level four or below, and I choose Dark Verger! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)" exclaimed Akiza

"But with those four monsters…" started Yusei

"You catch on quick, don't you Yusei? Twilight Rose Knight tunes up all four of my monsters to you-know-who." Said Akiza

"Two Evil Thorns, plus what else?" asked Leo

"Dark Verger." Said Luna

"And with Twilight Rose Knight leading the charge." I said

"Equals Black Rose Dragon." Said Jack

"I know you think by dueling me you'll find the good Akiza you knew, but she left the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost. I'm the Black Rose, and I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!_ Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! _(ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)" chanted Akiza

_Even with Mirror Wall up, some of the wind caused by Black Rose Dragon's Synchro Summon came through._

"This duel isn't just about winning or losing anymore, it's gonna come down to who actually survives!" exclaimed Jack

"And now I activate the equip spell, Thorn of Malice! This gives my dragon a little power boost! (ATK: 3000)" exclaimed Akiza

"Please, don't." said Senator Izinski

"Don't try and tell me what to do. You treated me like a monster, so now I'll behave like one! That's who I am." Said Akiza

"That's not true." Said Yusei

"It's a little late for you to try and help me Yusei. I thought you really believed in me, and I actually thought that you saw the true me Sakura, but it was all about my mark. I'll never duel for you no matter what, got that?" exclaimed Akiza

"My little girl." Said Senator Izinski

"You're gonna regret interfering in my life Yusei, because once I remove my Evil Thorn from play, my dragon's special ability reduces the power of your warrior and forces it into attack mode. Go, Black Rose Gale! (Shield Warrior (ATK: 0)) And now that Shield Warrior is helpless, Black Rose Dragon, attack!" exclaimed Akiza

"I trigger the Realize Defense Trap card! And since my Shield Warrior is a better guard than attacker, I can now make the most out of a sticky situation." Said Yusei

"Don't let that stop you Black Rose." Said Akiza

"But your Thorn of Malice equip spell won't let you destroy a monster in battle." Said Yusei

"That's true, but since my dragon's attack points are greater than Shield Warrior's defense points, you're still gonna get slammed with damage." Said Akiza

"This isn't good." I said

_Yusei LP 2300/ Akiza LP 4000_

_One of the chucks of Shield Warrior's shield broke off and made a mark on Yusei's face. I need to add that to my list of wounds to treat once this duel is over._

"Yusei." Said Leo

"You may have managed to spare Shield Warrior for a major thrashing, but the Thorn of Malice still weakens his attack and defense abilities. (ATK: 200 /DEF: 1000)" said Akiza

"Oh no, with Yusei's monster not firing on all cylinders, Akiza's gonna blast away his life points next round." Said Luna

"I end my turn. Don't think I'm gonna make this quick Yusei. I'm going to watch you squirm." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 2300/ Akiza LP 4000_

"Akiza, let's talk about this. I know you're upset and scared, but that mark on your arm means that you're not alone. We're all in this thing together." Said Yusei

"Don't bother Yusei. Stop trying to reach me. I get it, you're the good guy, you like saving people, but you can't save me. No one can. Not now. Only two people really got me, really tried to help me, only two people understood what it was like to be me. Dad doesn't, you don't, not even Sakura, who's my dead best friend's twin sister. Just Sayer and Dawn, and now they're gone. With Sayer missing and Dawn dead, there's no place left that I can call home. It's just me, and I don't feel like talking about it." Said Akiza

"Akiza, you do have a home, you've always had a home, with your family." Said Yusei

"That's right Yusei." Said Senator Izinski

"Wait, my family? So you're saying I should go home and play house with those people over there? The ones who sent me away 'coz they thought I was a monster? I don't think so. My real family is gone! There is nowhere left for me!" exclaimed Akiza

_She took out her energy stabilizer and my Mirror Wall was officially useless!_

"Akiza." Said Senator Izinski

_I pulled up Lightsworn Barrier to protect Jack, Leo, and Luna and summoned Big Shield Garnda to protect the Senator and his wife. Yusei got another scratch on his cheek, but then again, the angrier Akiza got, the wilder her powers became, and the more dangerous this situation becomes._

"It's my move. I reveal my trap, Reinforce Truth! By not battling this turn I can use this trap card to summon any monster with less than 1000 attack points. I summon Speed Warrior! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400) And next, I'll bring out my favorite tuner monster, Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) I tune Junk Synchron with Shield Warrior and Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! _Clustering wishes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) Let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

"Cool move, but her dragon has more attack points than Stardust, so if they duke it out, Stardust Dragon won't survive, and neither will Yusei." Said Leo

"Your move Akiza." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 2300/ Akiza LP 4000_

"So what's your end game Yusei? Are you counting on Stardust to protect you, to protect your little friends? Ha! Don't try to fool yourself. You can't protect them, and you certainly can't save yourself. You're gonna make Stardust suffer for nothing, but maybe that's what you want. And if that's the case, I'll be more than happy to be of service, starting right now. Go forth my mighty beast! Attack, slice away on Stardust Dragon!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1800/ Akiza LP 4000_

_That had to hurt._

"Unfortunately for your beast, Thorn of Malice prevents me from destroying it, so I get to dish out a world of hurt over and over and over again. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1400)" said Akiza

_Some of Black Rose Dragon's attacks were heading straight for us, but Stardust Dragon protected us from Black Rose Dragon's attack, considering that we had a little shield trouble, I was running out of energy to keep up the shields._

"I don't like her when she's angry." Said Luna

"I guess this is where the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn came from'." I said

"Akiza, there's no need for this. Please, stop. Let's talk this out." Said Senator Izinski

"Not a chance dad." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 1800/ Akiza LP 4000_

"It's my turn. From my hand, I'm activating the Half Shut spell card, and with it I can cut the attack points of one monster in half, in exchange, that monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn, and I think I'll choose your Black Rose Dragon! (ATK: 1500)

"Oh yeah! Now his Stardust's more powerful and has the upper hand!" exclaimed Leo

"If you won't listen to me and your dad, then maybe you'll listen to the power of my deck. Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1800/ Akiza LP 3600_

"Was that little move supposed to scare me or something?" asked Akiza

"No, but these two face-downs might." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 1800/ Akiza LP 3600_

"You'll need more than that, especially since my dragon gets all of its attack points back now. This should be fun! Black Rose Dragon, attack his fragile fiend once again!" exclaimed Akiza

_Yusei LP 700/ Akiza LP 3600_

"You oughta release Stardust Dragon and put it out of its misery Yusei. It's only going to experience more pain, as it gets weaker and weaker. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 800) I place one card face-down. Your move Yusei." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 700/ Akiza LP 3600_

"Let's do this! I'm placing one card face-down and ending my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 700/ Akiza LP 3600_

"Wow, no big attacks? No big speech? What's up? You run out of things to do and say? I thought you were gonna save me. Given up on me already, like everyone else?" asked Akiza

"Not a chance. You can try to push me away all you want, but you should know by now that I'll never give up on you. I won't do that. That's not me. No matter what happens to me, I never give up on my friends." Said Yusei

_My face turned from the concerned look I almost always had to the friendly smile that I used to wear before what happened to Dawn happened. Like me, Yusei considered Akiza as a friend._

"I'm your friend?" asked Akiza

"That's what I'm trying to show you. That's why I won't give up on this duel." Said Yusei

"You're only saying all this stuff to make me stop. I'm no dummy; I know what you're doing. I'll say I'm sorry and everyone'll hug. And then you'll just ship me off somewhere. Well it's not gonna work! Black Rose Dragon, cripple his decrepit creature! Now attack! I fell for this we're here for you bit once, right before my dad sent me away. Remember dad? Right before you forced me to leave and shipped me off, you told me that you cared about me. Well now Yusei's gonna pay for your mistakes!" exclaimed Akiza

"Stop this Akiza! Stop hurting people more than you already have!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"Out of the way!" exclaimed Yusei

'_He's standing his ground! Yusei, please, PROTECT HIM!_' I telepathically screamed

"I activate my trap, Defense Draw! With it, I can stop your Black Rose Dragon's attack. Next up, I draw one card from my deck." Said Yusei

"Sorry Akiza, I…I wasn't as good a father as I…" started Senator Izinski

"Save it. It's all too little and too late." Said Akiza

"I admit it. I was scared of your power, I was scared of you. I didn't understand your…your abilities. You just…you really frightened me." Said Senator Izinski

"Yeah, I know all this. That's why you decided to get rid of me. You were scared, scared of your little girl." Said Akiza

"That's right. You had powers I couldn't comprehend and that terrified me. But that's not the only reason. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to deal with you. Having you around made me feel powerless, like a failure. What I'm saying is…" started Senator Izinski

"So wait a minute, this is about you now?" asked Akiza

"Yes, it's about me letting you down. I never stopped caring about you Akiza, neither did your mother. You'll always be our little girl." Said Senator Izinski

"Stop! Just stop talking dad. No way am I falling for this." Said Akiza

"Akiza!" exclaimed Yusei

"Due to Thorn of Malice's power, your beloved Stardust Dragon loses 600 more attack points. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 100) Now from my hand, I activate the Wonder Clover spell. By removing one level four monster from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can give one of my monsters the power to attack twice." Said Akiza

"Akiza, please! Stop this!" exclaimed Senator Izinski

"Go Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust one more time, and this time, if my dad gets in the way, then take him out too!" exclaimed Akiza

"Yusei better do something, or his dragon's done for." Said Jack

"I activate the Iron Resolve trap card! By halving my life points, I can avoid the effect of this attack." Said Yusei

"Whatever, I mean Stardust Dragon's still gonna lose more attack points. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 0)" said Akiza

_Yusei LP 350/ Akiza LP 3600_

"Look at it, it's so weak now." said Luna

"Next, I reveal my trap card, Doom Petal Countdown. I can channel this card's incredible power by removing one Plant-type monster in my graveyard from play, then I can use that power to slam you with 300 points of direct damage." Said Akiza

"Ya might wanna move sir." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 50/ Akiza LP 3600_

_That's what he didn't do, and now he was getting cut up! This wasn't looking good. But I was at the point of exhaustion; I couldn't even summon a Kuriboh if I wanted to._

"All I have to do is remove one more plant monster from play on my next turn, and you're finished Yusei. Make the most of your next move, 'coz it'll be your last." Said Akiza

_Yusei LP 50/ Akiza LP 3600_

_Why are all of these petals still blowing? Akiza's done but…of course! She doesn't know how to control them!_

"Akiza." Said Senator Izinski

"Darling, no." said Mrs. Izinski

"Please Senator, it's too dangerous!" I exclaimed

"My little girl, please give us a second chance. Come home to us Akiza, come home to…" started Senator Izinski

"Stay back, I'm not kidding!" exclaimed Akiza

"Move sir! You're gonna get hurt!" exclaimed Yusei

"I don't care. I don't care if she hurts me, after all, when she was hurting, I turned my back on her. When she needed me, I turned her away. I won't run away from her again." Said Senator Izinski

"That all sounds really sweet, but you don't mean it." Said Akiza

"He does. Give him a chance. People deserve second chances. Give your parents the opportunity to show they care about you. I mean, take it from me. In a way, you're actually really lucky. You have a real family." Said Yusei

"A real family?" asked Akiza

"He's right! You have a mother and a father! I was lucky to have known my father for so long before he passed away eight years ago. You have parents while people like me, Dawn, Yusei, and Jack never knew them, at least not as well as we wished." I said

"No, I…" started Akiza

"I'm going to prove to you that you're my friend. I'm gonna risk everything to show you that I care, and you won't stop me! I equip Stardust Dragon with the Silver Wing spell card! Then I activate the spell, Release Restraint Wave!" exclaimed Yusei

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Akiza

"I'm gonna harness this spell's energy by destroying one equip spell on my field. Now I got the power to destroy every spell and trap card you have in play." Said Yusei

"My Thorn of Malice!" exclaimed Akiza

"Is history, and since Black Rose Dragon was getting its special powers from that trap, both of our dragon's attack points return to normal." Said Yusei

"No way!" exclaimed Akiza

"Yes way, now Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon! Go Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 50/ Akiza LP 3500_

"From my hand I activate the effect of Hedge Guard. By sending this card to the graveyard, I can protect one monster from being destroyed. Nice try Yusei, but you had your chance. It's time I end this once and for all! It's time for me to end this charade! You don't care about me and neither does my father! Sayer and Dawn were the only ones who ever understood me, and now they've vanished from my life, just like everyone else has. (Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 900))" said Akiza

"Akiza." Said Senator Izinski

"Dad, don't, get back. I can't stop it. My powers won't listen to me. Stop it! I don't wanna do this anymore!" exclaimed Akiza

_A piece of medical equipment came flying towards him._

"Daddy! No!" exclaimed Akiza

_She controlled her powers!_

"I did it. I was able to control my power." Said Akiza

"Akiza." Said Senator Izinski

"Daddy." Said Akiza

"I'm sorry." Said Senator Izinski

_She looked at Yusei in the eye, and I knew that look._

"Yusei, please, finish this. End this duel. I don't wanna fight anymore." Said Akiza

"I'm doing this only because you asked me to Akiza. Now if my dragon can't destroy your monster, the Synchro Ring trap card doubles its attack points and gives it the ability to attack again. (ATK: 5000) The curse of the Black Rose ends now. Stardust Dragon, take out Akiza's beast with Cosmic Flare." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 50/ Akiza LP 0_

_Somehow Akiza was knocked out from the end of the duel; maybe she was exhausted like I was. It was just an effort to move a few steps._

"Akiza, please wake up." Said Senator Izinski

"Daddy? I missed you." Said Akiza

"I'm so sorry Akiza. I should've never been afraid of you. I should've realized that you were just as frightened. I should've held you and comforted you, but I didn't. Let me start making up for that right now." said Senator Izinski

"Thank you dad, but, you sure you want me home? I mean I… I was very mean. I hurt you and mom and everyone else I ever knew." Said Akiza

"Not everyone." I said

"Huh?" asked Akiza

"What about Dawn? Did you hurt her?" I asked

"She would always heal herself after we dueled." Said Akiza

"I'm curious, how did you two meet?" I asked

"It was my first day in Duel Academy. I dueled Commander Koda as you already know, and your sister approached me. She knew that I was a psychic duelist, but yet, that didn't scare her, at first, I didn't know why, but when we dueled, she told me that she was a psychic duelist too. I won that duel against her, but we were on the same level. Sometimes she'd win, and sometimes I'd win. We became friends soon afterwards. But, on May 4th, when she didn't show up to class, I was worried. She never missed a day of school, until the teacher told us that she was gone. At first, I thought she transferred hearing how the teacher said it, but then I heard a girl say, 'Too bad Dawn's gone, but with her out of school at the same time. When Phoenix gets back, I'm going to rub in the fact that her dead sister isn't around to protect her anymore'. That's when I learned about you, though, I guess I forgot about it over the years. I really wish she was still alive." Said Akiza

_I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Akiza, I'm sorry, but I have to hide the truth, at least just a little longer. When I feel that I need to let you know that she's okay, I'll let you know._

"Akiza. Listen, you and your parents have a lot of catching up to do, but we Signers could use you around too. What'd ya say? Will you fight with us? Will you take a stand alongside your friends?" asked Yusei

"You got it Yusei. If that's okay." Said Akiza

"Of course." Said Senator Izinski

"See Akiza? It's just like Yusei said, 'we're all bound by our marks'. Hey, except mine hasn't appeared yet." Said Leo

"It's true. These marks connect us, all of us. We share a destiny. So like it or not, we're friends." Said Yusei

"That's sweet, but, I've had friends before, and that didn't turn out so well for them. I mean, losing people you care about really hurts." Said Akiza

"Yeah, Sakura and I know exactly what you mean Akiza. Sakura and I ran into an old friend the other day, and well, let's just say he's changed. We all lose people in different ways but, I don't know, we just have to keep going. I know it's scary to trust new people, but, Akiza, I'm asking you to trust me, to call me a friend." Said Yusei

"I'll try." Said Akiza

_I know this is a long shot, but if what Misty said about me the other night is true, then, my destiny is to become the Twilight Signer. I don't know how or why me, but, I do know that when we're united, we're strong. We can defeat this darkness, and if maybe, if there is a way, we can find a way to return Kalin and Dawn back to normal. Don't worry Akiza, if there's a will, then there's a way._

_**Okay, I know, I'm late with the update! Not my fault, I had a lot of delays that couldn't be avoided! Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	57. The Signs of Time

Chapter 56: The Signs of Time

_**Hey everyone! It's me, and I'm back with a new chapter of Flight of the Crimson Dragon! After one year, this story is soon coming to a close, and I'm kinda sad about it. Well, enough talk, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Mina had found various videos in the rubble of the Arcadia Movement Headquarters, but the next one made my blood boil._

"Don't worry; he's not in any pain, the child is actually creating that electrostatic force field with his telekinetic abilities. We found his file in the Arcadia building. Apparently Sayer was a master manipulator who had taken duelists with powers like yours, and depending on their strength, they would either stay or disappear. We also found this, it relates to your sister's death Sakura. According to this file, he was intent on killing you, but made a mistake and shot Dawn by accident. I'm sorry Akiza, I know this must come as a shock after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayer was one of the bad guys. The true purpose of the Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic duelists he could use to try and take over the world. You were just another solider he was training for the battlefield to fight. It's all here. He was using you." Said Mina

"Akiza…" I started

_She ran out of the room, obviously upset._

"You can't run away from the truth Akiza, we need your help. You have the Mark of the Dragon and we need you to beat the Dark Signers. Please, come back!" exclaimed Mina

"I think you went too far. Yusei, could you talk to her? I'd love to do it, but I'd probably make things worse." I said

"Of course." Said Yusei

_I walked outside myself, and guess who was there._

"So, the old geezer is planning on giving the long boring speech?" asked Matt

"Yep, once we get to the mansion, wanna tag along?" I asked

"Did ya have to ask?" asked Matt

"I guess I didn't." I said

_At Goodwin's mansion…_

"Wow! Goodwin's mansion is huge! It's probably got its own zip code." Said Leo

_The doors opened, and Goodwin emerged._

"Thank you all for coming. I've waited a long time for this moment, the five Signers standing here all together. It is with great honor that I welcome you to my home. I'm here to serve you." Said Goodwin

"Right, the only thing you ever served is a tennis ball." Said Jack

_Matt and I snickered at that joke, it was hilarious!_

"Jack is right. Goodwin's played us since the very beginning. I mean, he's the one who threatened your friends in the Satellite and Sakura's dad's old dueling manager just to make you two duel in that tournament to see if you two were actually Signers." Said Akiza

"Actually, he already knew about me, the tournament was just an insurance policy for me to be there." I said

"Yeah, but how could you trust a guy like that?" asked Matt

"You're right, I can't but he seems to be the only one who knows what's happening, and with everything that's at stake, I can't risk not giving him a second chance. If Goodwin's the only one who has a plan, I have to trust him." Said Yusei

"Well, when you put it like that, you can count me in, okay?" asked Akiza

"Glad to know I got your support." Said Yusei

"So why'd you invite us here? You giving us super dueling decks or what?" asked Leo

"I don't recall anyone inviting you." Said Goodwin

"Eh, I'll take a rain check on those dueling decks." Said Leo

"There are no 'super dueling decks'. You should probably go home now." said Goodwin

"Signer or not, he's my brother. He stays." Said Luna

"I do?" asked Leo

"Just no pets, okay?" asked Goodwin

"We'll both save the world!" exclaimed Luna

"Alright." Said Leo

"Now that the daycare arrangements have been finalized for Leo, I have one more inquiry. Miss Phoenix, what is Mr. Yuki doing here?" asked Goodwin

"He's someone I can trust Goodwin, and he's been involved like it or not. He stays. If you decide to kick him out, you need to find yourself another Signer." I said

"*Sigh* Very well then. Now, shall we go inside?" asked Goodwin

_Not like we had a choice. He led us to the temple under his mansion._

"Where are we going Mr. Goodwin?" asked Luna

"To a very special room that holds the answers you seek." Said Goodwin

_I just rolled my eyes._

"Last I was here, I was left with more questions than answers." Said Jack

"Funny, nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor when you lost your title match Jack." Said Goodwin

_He led us inside, and the door closed, and soon enough, the floor began to glow._

"Look!" exclaimed Akiza

"What… what is it?" asked Yusei

"This, my friends, is the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon." Said Goodwin

"What's that shape?" asked Yusei

"It looks like all of our signs." Said Luna

"The Crimson Dragon." Said Akiza

"Correct, it is the symbol that binds you all and defines you as Signers, protectors of the world." Said Goodwin

_As if on cue, our marks began to glow, and the Crimson Dragon appeared._

"Look familiar Jack? Does it look familiar Sakura?" asked Yusei

"Sure does." I said

"Jack and I had a Turbo Duel. It was an empty stadium, just ourselves, our runners, and our decks. Sakura was there watching, and then, when our dragons attacked each other, something appeared." Said Yusei

"Not just something, it was the Crimson Dragon." Said Jack

"Exactly. It had chosen to instill its power in each of you, influencing your lives until you all came together at this time, at this place." Said Goodwin

"Influencing our lives? What'd ya mean? The dragon has some sort of control over us?" asked Yusei

"Nobody tells me what to do. This is my life, okay? I'm the one in the driver's seat pal." Said Jack

"Then you think this is all a coincidence? Leaving the Satellite, finding Yusei and Sakura, and meeting the others? In your hearts, you each know that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life, that's the dragon's spirit guiding you." Said Goodwin

"But why all of us? Sure, I know we're good with a deck." Said Yusei

"This goes far beyond your skills as a duelist. The Crimson Dragon sensed the strength in your hearts and chose the five of you to take on the army of shadows. This has always been your destiny." Said Goodwin

"Is he telling the truth? My destiny? I always thought I was a monster, a witch. What kind of hero am I supposed to be? I've hurt everyone I cared about, my family, my school, even Sayer and Dawn." Said Akiza

"I sense your doubt Akiza, but it was that very power that brought you to us. Would Yusei, Leo, and Sakura ever have found you if not for the legends of the Black Rose? The Crimson Dragon has chosen you not despite who you are, but because of it. I fear this final battle requires abilities such as yours and Sakura's. Each of you feels a unique need in the mosaic of the Crimson Dragon's dueling strategy, including the smallest of us. That's you dear Luna. Tell us about your special gift." Said Goodwin

"I don't know if it's really a gift, I mean, I didn't get it for my birthday or anything, but sometimes when I duel, I get transported to a strange land. It's some sort of Spirit World, where all the Duel Monsters are real. We'd play and laugh and…" started Luna

"Boring!" exclaimed Leo

"Hey! This is my story! Anyway, that's where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon. She was in charge, like the head spirit, I guess. She said that the Spirit World is in trouble, and I was the one who had to rescue it or all the other little duel spirits would be destroyed. I didn't understand it then, but Ancient Fairy Dragon must've been one of the Duel Monsters who fought the army of shadows. She's part of the Crimson Dragon, and she chose me to help. But, now I realize I can't do it alone." Said Luna

"Which is where Miss Phoenix comes in. I am aware that you possess the same abilities as Miss Akiza and Miss Luna, but there is something else you should know. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Twilight Signer?" asked Goodwin

"Just once, that's what Misty called me back in the Arcadia building, though I'm not sure why." I said

"The Twilight Signer is a person who must combine the Mark of the Dragon with a Mark of the Shadows." Said Goodwin

"What?" everyone exclaimed in unison, minus Matt

"It is true, and Miss Phoenix is the most likely candidate." Said Goodwin

"Me?" I asked

"Yes, you see, you have the two dragons that the Twilight Signer once possessed many years ago, and you have a family member as a Dark Signer. I was hoping to keep this from you, but, your sister is alive." Said Goodwin

"What? Dawn… is alive?" I asked acting I was flabbergasted

"Dawn…" started Akiza

"So she's the one I have to face?" I asked

"I'm afraid so Miss Phoenix. The former Twilight Signer had fused her Mark of the Shadows with the Mark of the Dragon she was given." Said Goodwin

"So you're telling me that I have to fused my mark with Dawn's? There's no way I'd do it! Even if she's a Dark Signer now, she's still my sister!" I exclaimed

"Moving on, you all have gifts. Jack and Yusei were even able to glimpse into the past. They showed you the People of the Stars and the danger that awaits us all. Satellite or City, pro or amateur, all of us are on the same side now, the side of Light, of life, the side of the Crimson Dragon. It was the spirit of humanity that called you here, hoping you can stop the end of the world." Said Goodwin

"And all this time, I just wanted it gone." Said Akiza

"So what do we do now? What's our plan?" asked Luna

_The Crimson Dragon roared, and our marks stopped glowing._

"The glow's gone." Said Yusei

"Um, Mr. Goodwin, I know I'm not a Signer, but aren't there supposed to be six of you? So when's the last chosen one gonna show?" asked Leo

"Yeah, Leo's right. What destiny's 83 percent?" asked Luna

"I promise the sixth Signer is ready to join our fight. For safety reasons I'm forced to their identity a secret, but know that when you face true danger, they will appear along with the full power of the Crimson Dragon!" exclaimed Goodwin

"So, we're all here. What do we do now?" asked Yusei

"First a history lesson. Now for those of you hearing this for the first time, thousands of years ago, a huge war was fought, and the Crimson Dragon defeated the Army of Shadows. Afraid that the shadows would one day return to destroy the world, the Crimson Dragon locked them underground. Magic symbols were carved into the earth, trapping their essence for millennia. In time, the shadows were forgotten, and their prison became a tourist destination, but they weren't willing to stay defeated. They wanted revenge. Many years ago, the original Ener-D reaction exploded and released a surge of negative energy that cracked their magic prison. The dark power of the shadows have been seeping into our world, infecting it." Said Goodwin

"Um, what do you mean 'infecting'?" asked Yusei

"Finding hosts to do their evil bidding. The Dark Signers have been using Shadow Drones to scout your abilities, and their goal is as simple as it is cruel. They want to send you Signers to the Netherworld, so you can't summon the Crimson Dragon when the shadow army rises. They use magic to create an inescapable duel field, where all the damage is real." Said Goodwin

"And you should see their cards. They duel with a dark deck or something. I've seen more than one up close. So far instead of using a normal monster, each one combo's with a Dark Tuner. They must summon it with that negative energy Goodwin was talking about." Said Yusei

"Yes, they thrive on negative emotions which is why they appeared in the Satellite. They were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to a bright flame." Said Goodwin

"Then why did they come to New Domino city?" asked Yusei

"In theory Sayer's evil plot to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the Dark Signers. Unfortunately now with the destruction and innocent people vanishing from the streets, the city is cloaked in the shadow of despair." Said Goodwin

"Which means the Dark Signers get even more power, don't they?" asked Yusei

"I'm afraid so. The more people who lose hope and become depressed, the stronger the Dark Signers become. Their beasts require this dark energy, and once there is enough, these powerful creatures absorb it so that they may become whole." Said Goodwin

"What do we do? Are they all gone for good?" asked Yusei

"Until the army of shadows is defeated, they're lost, giving more power to our enemies out there. And now all of New Domino City has become a battlefield. Every innocent person a potential victim." Said Goodwin

"Those poor people." Said Yusei

"And our city is just the beginning. If we fail to defeat the Dark Signers, to stop the army of shadows from awakening, the souls of the planet will fall into darkness with no one left to save them. But that's not all, they have another weapon, perhaps the most frightening of all. I believe some of you here have experienced the Dark Signer's dangerous and powerful abilities firsthand. They are formidable foes who control the mightiest of beasts." Said Goodwin

"You must mean the Earthbound Immortals." Said Yusei

"Yes, their strength is staggering, for they contain the very power of the army of shadows." Said Goodwin

"We get it, they're bad, okay? Let's just take them out!" exclaimed Jack

"You must learn to control your emotions, lest you become one of the taken. The people who were recruited by the Dark Signers, like your friend Carly, who most likely now duels for the forces of evil, may still be able to be saved." Said Goodwin

"So, you're saying that there's hope for the people we know and care about?" I asked

"Yes. Our task goes far beyond beating an enemy, it's a rescue operation for all those poor people who've been corrupted by the powers of darkness, and without all your help, there no hope for them. Jack, you and Yusei saw the future, a world of ash and shadow, everyone having been absorbed into the Earthbound Immortals." Said Goodwin

"When you say everyone absorbed, you don't mean _everyone_?" asked Luna

"Like all our friends and family? No more presents or birthdays?" asked Leo

"If that helps, I assume for the rest of you who are actually Signers, the fate of the world and the future of our civilization is a little more important. You must each make your choice. I'm afraid I can only take you this far on the path. After today, there is no turning back. You will have to commit your life, body, and soul as a Signer." Said Goodwin

_C-can I really do this? Can I really fight against my sister?_

"I've had enough!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack…" started Yusei

"Just let me go after these Dark Signers myself!" exclaimed Jack

"Hold your horses! The Dark Signers are stronger than you think!" I exclaimed

"Who asked you?" exclaimed Jack

"The wise guy who wanted to go after the Dark Signers himself!" I exclaimed

_A little mini staring contest occurred with a lightning show in the middle. (A/N: I don't know how to describe this, okay?) Jack and I then turned our back on each other, crossed our arms, and shut our eyes. I decided to break the ice and tell Goodwin about Kalin._

"Goodwin, there's something you should know about the Dark Signer I dueled." I said

"What is it Miss Phoenix?" asked Goodwin

"Please cut the formalities. Anyhow, this wasn't the first time we met. He was infected like you said, but he knew me. He had these old memories of Jack, Yusei, and I, in fact, he was an old friend. He was a good friend. Years ago, Jack, Yusei, and I were a part of a dueling team in the Satellite. Kalin in charge, and I was the new girl. He was supposed to be locked up for dueling Sector Security, but it appears that he got out on early parole looking for revenge on Yusei. And, as much as I hate to admit this, he's gotten better. Kalin's got a new deck full of stronger monsters I've only heard about, the Infernity archtype. His One-Hundred Eyed Dragon was just the beginning. He summoned his Earthbound Immortal after I managed to destroy his dragon. It was huge, like Exodia, but maybe a little bigger. It was just like you said Goodwin. Kalin used the negative energy of the people of the Satellite to create that thing. The rest of you have to understand, this is saying something coming from me, but Goodwin's right. I've seen it with my own two eyes. Jack, Yusei, I know you two saw it too, it was the beginning of the end. Kalin's Earthbound Immortal was one of the few strongest cards I've ever faced. It's immune to traps, can't be selected as an attack target, and there's nothing that can stop it. I've never been so scared in my life, not even my phobia of, I rather not say, it's silly, could compare to it. It nearly sent me to the Netherworld. After that duel, I was worried about my skills as a duelist, but now that I know my sister is alive after all these years, I can't be afraid! I have to combat the Dark Signers with everything I have!" I exclaimed

"That's the Sakura I know. So then, which of you are with me to stop this shadow army?" asked Yusei

"Just a sec, I want some answers before I risk my life, and that's starting with you. There's something he's not telling us!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack's right. I was hoping to avoid this part of the discussion." Said Goodwin

"And how about that, more secrets. I'm two seconds from taking off and forgetting all this stuff about the end of the world." Said Jack

"Come on, let's hear him out. You can't just walk away right now Jack. Goodwin we wanna know everything about all of these Dark Signers." Said Yusei

"You don't." said Goodwin

"Huh?" asked Yusei

"They have never lost, unlike those pawns you faced in the parking garage and hospital. I'm not sure they can lose." Said Goodwin

"That's impossible. It still comes down to a deck." Said Yusei

"And ours always lose Yusei. Akiza and Sakura saw their decks picked apart like Sayer's. The task that's before us just might be impossible to ever win." Said Goodwin

"Wonderful." Said Jack

"If we can't win then why would we duel?" asked Akiza

"Um, sis? Can we go home, I feel sick now." said Leo

"Yeah, you're not alone." Said Luna

"What are you saying, we've lost before the first draw?" asked Yusei

"I'm outta here! If the world's gonna end, I might as well spend my last few days cruising around on my runner." Said Jack

"I'm not saying there's no hope at all, but I wanted to be honest. There were three duels with true Dark Signers, understand? And we nearly lost them all thanks to the most powerful monsters ever. We're talking about primal forces, pure darkness, a foe many would choose to run from. But I ask that you do not. You must face all of them together. But even if we do beat them, I can't promise we'll all be standing here again, or that we'll be able to expel the darkness that possesses these Dark Signers and return them to the persons they once were. Ever war has its causalities, and some of us may be lost to the Netherworld. I hope the five of you can look into your hearts and make the decision that our world needs. I'd be quick. I'm after we don't have much time left." Said Goodwin

_After we all left the room, I just aimlessly walked around Goodwin's mansion, until I found myself in front of the rose garden. Roses… these are my favorite flowers. Now that I recall when it was my birthday, Dawn always got something with a rose for me while I always got something with an azalea._

"You're still upset about Dawn?" asked Akiza

"Huh? Akiza." I said

"Believe me when I say this, but I'm as upset as you. You have two people you know as Dark Signers." Said Akiza

"But it was my fault that's she's one of them." I said

"It's not and you know why! Sakura, if I have to duel you to knock some sense into you, then I will, now grab your deck and duel!" exclaimed Akiza

"Alright." I said

"Let's duel!" Akiza and I exclaimed in unison

_Akiza LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1400) Now I'll activate my blossom's special ability! Once per turn, by sacrificing a Plant-type monster, I can special summon a new one from my deck. So I sacrifice Lonefire Blossom to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600) I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Akiza

_Akiza LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'm up! I summon to the field Flamvell Firedog in attack mode! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 200) Next up, I place one card face-down and activate the spell Mage Power! This spell allows me to increase my Firedog's attack points by 1000 since I have two cards in my spell and trap card zone, and that's the exact same with defense. (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 1200) Go Firedog, attack Tytannial!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so, I activate my trap, Rose Blizzard! Your monster is now switched into defense mode and your attack is negated." Said Akiza

"Well, I'll finish with this other face-down, you're up." I said

_Akiza LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Gladly! Tytannial, attack her Firedog!" exclaimed Akiza

"Not happening, I'm activating the trap, Negate Attack! This puts an end to the battle phase." I said

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Akiza

_Akiza LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My draw! I summon out Ally of Justice Searcher in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 100) Now I switch my Firedog back into attack mode! Firedog, attack!" I exclaimed

_Akiza LP 3900/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Now my Firedog's special ability now activates! Since my Firedog managed to destroy your monster in battle, I can special summon one Fire monster with 200 or less defense points, and I choose my good old pal, Flamvell Grunika! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) Grunika, Searcher, attack!" I exclaimed

"I activate the trap, Ground Capture! Now the battle damage I take from Grunika is halved!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 1650/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Sakura, you're afraid, aren't you?" asked Akiza

"What are you saying?" I asked

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't want to face Dawn." Said Akiza

"So? You can't expect to understand what I'm going through!" I exclaimed

"I know that! But if Dawn was here right now, would she like what you're doing? If she was her old self, and she knew about this and you were too scared, wouldn't Dawn be disappointed? Think about it! The Dawn I knew wouldn't want her sister having doubts about saving the world, would she?" asked Akiza

_She's right. If Dawn was herself, she wouldn't want this. That's it, no more running away. I'm going up against these Dark Signers with everything I've got!_

"Now because of Ground Capture, I can draw a card!" exclaimed Akiza

"Turn end." I said

_Akiza LP 1650/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My move! I summon Twilight Rose Knight! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) Now I can summon Lord Poison from my hand due to Twilight Rose Knight's special ability! Next I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon! _Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!_ (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800) Now I activate the spells Thorn of Malice and Miracle Fertilizer! Now I can special summon from my Graveyard on Plant-type monster, and I think I'll choose Tytannial! Now Thorn of Malice takes effect, giving Black Rose Dragon a much needed power boost. (ATK: 3000) Black Rose Dragon, attack her Searcher!" exclaimed Akiza

"Not so fast, I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and you know what this does!" I exclaimed

"But you can't stop Tytannial's attack!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 1650/ Sakura LP 2600_

"I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs. Sakura, I know you're scared, but we have to face this threat together, you understand?" asked Akiza

"Yeah, I do now, and I think, I'll start setting things straight, starting right now! I summon Flamvell Magician in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200) Now I tune my Flamvell Magician with my Flamvell Firedog!" I exclaimed

"You aren't using your Grunika?" asked Akiza

"Grunika is my trusted partner. There's no way I'd send him to the graveyard, now meet Dawn's dragon! _When the night comes to a close, the sun shall rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining hope, Sunrise Dragon!_ (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000) Now Sunrise Dragon can take control of any monster on the field, and I choose Tytannial, Princess of Camellias." I said

"You're not choosing Black Rose Dragon?" asked Akiza

"I wouldn't take control of your ace, that's not my nature. Now I activate my final spell, Black Pendant! This gives Tytannial 500 more attack points! Tytannial, attack Black Rose Dragon!" I exclaimed

_Akiza LP 1150/ Sakura LP 2600_

"Grunika, you know what to do." I said

"_My pleasure Mistress._" Said Flamvell Grunika

_Akiza LP 0/ Sakura LP 2600_

"Akiza, thank you." I said

"For what? You won the duel." Said Akiza

"I'm thanking you for talking some sense into me. Now let's meet up with Yusei, shall we?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Akiza

_We met up with Yusei and Jack not too far from where we were._

"Feeling any better?" asked Akiza

"Yep." Said Yusei

"That's good." I said

"What about you? I mean, your sister…" started Yusei

"I was worried at first, I admit, but I'm not afraid to face her, not anymore." I said

"We were starting to worry about you Yusei. We can't save the world from imminent doom without you, you know." Said Akiza

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for you Akiza, also with you Sakura." Said Yusei

"So, when do we leave?" I asked

"Yusei!" exclaimed Luna

"Saki!" exclaimed Matt

"Hey Luna." Said Yusei

"Matt." I said

"You're coming, right?" asked Luna

"You bet." Said Yusei

"What about Leo?" asked Akiza

"Hey, you guys! Are you ready for this? I can't wait to watch you take those Dark Signers down. It's gonna be so totally awesome, you're the best!" exclaimed Leo

"Thanks." Said Yusei

"You're awesome too Jack, even though you're not the best anymore." Said Leo

"Just 'coz I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best." Said Jack

"Don't worry. I'll still look up to you and everything." Said Leo

"Look you, I'm always gonna be the best, you understand me?" asked Jack

"Okay, but, technically Yusei's the best now." said Leo

"Technically nothing you worm, I'm the best." Said Jack

"You lost the championship, that makes you number two." Said Leo

"Hey, what about me?" I asked

"Well… never mind, you're third now Jack, Sakura's second." Said Leo

"Hold on, I thought I was second." Said Jack

"Sakura's second because of her two dragons. You're third now." Said Leo

"Hear that Jack, you're third, as in third-rate!" I exclaimed

"I dare you say that again!" exclaimed Jack as he balled up his fists

_The day passed fairly quickly, and now I was outside in the garden watching the sunset with Matt._

"And to think, after all these years, Dawn was alive and well, and I have to face her and my destiny as the Twilight Signer." I said

"Mr. Yuki! Miss Phoenix! Something's happening in the Satellite!" exclaimed Mina

"What?" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

_We ran inside to see what the deck was going on._

"You need to see this." Said Mina

_What looked like a shadowy dome made of clouds covered the Satellite Sector._

"Everyone seems to have vanished!" exclaimed Akiza

"What happened to Satellite?" asked Luna

"It looks like it turned into a Ghost Town." Said Leo

"It has to be the Dark Signers." Said Yusei

"Yeah, but what did they do?" asked Jack

"I'm afraid it's a mystery Jack. If I guessed, some sort of mystical barrier that came from somewhere underground." Said Mina

"Can we fly in?" I asked

"I think so, but it's dangerous. Scans don't penetrate, and… we could lose our video feed any second." Said Mina

_As if on cue, the video feed was cut off._

"Well I've heard enough, I'm going right now. That sure beats sitting here doing nothing, you hear me?" asked Jack

"Of course. I'll call the helicopter, but Jack we have no idea what's waiting for you over there." Said Mina

_Later that day…_

"Well, this is it." Said Luna

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" asked Mina

"I prefer not." Said Jack

"But we all know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger." Said Mina

"Your point being, that they might be able to use that against me? Carly's out there somewhere, I just know it, and I'm gonna get her back, even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that dares get in my way." Said Jack

"Carly? You found a love life?" I teased

"It's not like I like her or anything, she's a reporter." Said Jack

_A reporter? It can't be…_

"Her last name, what was her last name?" I asked

"Carmine, okay? Her name was Carly Carmine!" exclaimed Jack

"Carly… why her of all people?" I wondered

"You knew her?" asked Jack

"She was one of the few reporters I met in my entire life that just wanted the truth, and, I respected that." I said

"Let's stay on task gentlemen. You need to get to the Original Ener-D reactor in the Satellite." Said Goodwin

"Original what now?" asked Akiza

"What's it do?" asked Leo

"It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate it was built by Yusei's father and Sakura's mother." Said Goodwin

"You mean like our Yusei and Sakura?" asked Akiza

"Are you for real?" asked Luna

"Yeah, are you?" asked Leo

"Yes, and this is their opportunity to heal the mistakes of the past, and now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully this will create a surge of positive energy and imprison the shadow army again. I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilot." Said Goodwin

"Reporting as ordered. We're fully fueled and ready for take-off." Said Trudge

"That's excellent." Said Goodwin

"Hope you packed some peanuts." Said Yusei jokingly

"I'm supposed to fly you? Goodwin, what is it with you and this guy? You want him in jail, you want him out, now you're giving him a first class ride! Well you can forget it!" exclaimed Trudge

"Officer Trudge, nice to see you." Said Mina

"Oh, Mina! It's so good to see you too! Did you get the flowers I sent you?" asked Trudge

"Of course I did. You should probably know I'm flying too." Said Mina

"You are?" asked Trudge blushing

"Looks like someone's got a crush." Said Matt

"No I don't!" exclaimed Trudge

"So you do?" I asked

"No! I mean… I… uh… wha… uh…" stammered Trudge

"What are they talking about?" asked Mina

"Nothing." Said Trudge as he regained him composure

'_Hehehe… this flight just got a lot more interesting, huh Grunika?_' I mentally asked

"_Sure has!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"We're good to go, now let's board up." Said Mina

"I can't believe I have to fly economy." Said Jack

"Wait." Said Yusei

"What? Do you get airsick?" asked Leo

"No, I would've noticed that when Akiza's father went to the Satellite to get him." I said

"Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something." Said Yusei

"What is it?" asked Goodwin

"If we're successful in saving the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the City. People have a right to be free, and I won't go unless you agree." Said Yusei

"It may not even be possible to do what you ask Yusei." Said Goodwin

"And why's that?" asked Yusei

"For years the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time." Said Goodwin

"Then I guess you'll have to find a Seventh Signer, 'coz unless you promise to do it, then you're one deck short." Said Yusei

"Very well, I'll build the bridge." Said Goodwin

"Let's move it pretty boy, there's no time to waste!" exclaimed Trudge

"You ready Saki?" asked Matt

"Yep." I said

_Dawn, hang in there, I'll save you no matter what._

"You've got some well wishes, starboard side." Said Trudge

"Leo! Luna!" exclaimed Dexter

"Good luck! Kick some Dark Signer deck!" exclaimed Yanagi

"We will!" exclaimed Leo

"We'll be back soon you guys!" exclaimed Luna

"You'll do great!" exclaimed Dexter

"We're all counting on you!" exclaimed Yanagi

"We'll keep the Jacuzzi warm!" exclaimed Tanner

"Don't touch my stuff!" exclaimed Leo

"Goodbye!" exclaimed Luna

_Matt held my hand and gave me his signature smile. Everything was going to be okay. We have to win this battle, for everyone's sake._

_**Whew! Talk about a rough chapter! So now Sakura's secret's out, and she didn't spill the beans. Anyhow, this story, after a long year, is finally about to come to a close. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	58. Mark of the Spider

Chapter 57: Mark of the Spider

_**Me: Hey, sakuraphoenix here! I'm back with a new chapter folks!**_

_**Sakura: What's the excuse this time?**_

_**Me: It's a long story. Cut me some slack, I'm actually lucky to be updating. On my vacation none the less.**_

_**Sakura: And?**_

_**Me: Okay, China's being a pain in the ass, pardon my language, and almost every video website I go to is blocked**_

_**Sakura: Almost?**_

_**Me: I found a couple that actually work here in China.**_

_**Sakura: So that's why you're updating.**_

_**Me: Bingo. I'm in a generous mood, so I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in any possible way, so enjoy!**_

_The plane ride to Satellite was a little on the quiet side, and the only noise was the lightning outside while we were flying into the heart of the storm. My mother was the start of all of this, but Yusei's father as well? I wonder if our parents ever met each other, or knew each other for that matter. Yusei's dad knew my mom, no questions asked, but did my father and his mother knew my mom or his dad?_

"You seem to be in the know. What's the whole story behind this whole reactor thing?" asked Akiza

"They called the incident Zero Reverse. A massive energy reactor being built by a group known as the R.R.D. malfunctioned and released a powerful charge of negative energy. That's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City. The heads of the reactor research division, the ones in charge of the reactor project was Yusei's father and Sakura's mother." Said Mina

"Whoa! So if that was your dad's and your mom's project, what happened to them when it negative energied and stuff?" asked Leo

"Ugh, don't be dense, what do you think happened?" asked Luna

"What? What did I say?" asked Leo

"Nothing, just stop talking." Said Luna

"Besides, it's a bit of a touchy subject." I said

"Huh?" everyone wondered

"Wait, go back a few. I can understand why your mother was put in charge, but why would they put some no one from Satellite in charge of such an important project?" asked Trudge

"Yusei and his dad were born in Domino City." Said Jack

"So are you saying that Satellite reject isn't actually a Satellite reject?" asked Trudge

"I was born in the Satellite Trudge. Got a problem with that?" asked Jack

"Uh, no, of course not." Said Trudge

"That's right, turn around." Said Jack

"Say, uh, is this lightning bothering anyone else? One strike and we're finished. I'm thinking we should turn this bird around." Said Trudge

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite." Said Mina

_I tapped into Trudge's thoughts, just for fun._

'_She's kinda cute when talks officially._' Thought Trudge

_Blackmail!_

"Set us down near that building near the park." Said Yusei

"Do as he says." Said Mina

_Trudge landed the helicopter, and we were greeted by Blister, Martha, and the kids she takes care of._

"Oh, look at you Jackie boy." Said Martha

"Hi Martha." Said Jack

"I can't believe how big you've gotten." Said Martha

"Well it has been quite a while since I left you know." Said Jack

"Do that thing you used to do, that adorable little prince routine." Said Martha

_Jack had a look of embarrassment, and looked at me with a look saying 'don't tell or else'. I replied with a 'not in my best interest to tell anyone' look._

"Greetings most fairest of maidens. May this prince kiss your hand?" said Jack as he kissed Martha's hand

"_Hilarious! Wait 'till I tell the guys!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_Feel free to._' I said telepathically

"_Really?_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_I said I wouldn't tell anyone, I didn't say anything about you_.' I said telepathically

"_Sneaky! Well, got some news to break, later._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"You're such a sweet little boy." Said Martha before she gave him a bear hug

"Martha, I can't breathe." Said Jack

"Hey, welcome back Yusei." Said a boy

"Glad to be back. Hey Sakura, could I steal you away for a minute?" asked Yusei

"Sure." I said

"I managed to fix up your duel runner after that beating it took after your duel with Kalin. Unfortunately, your duel disk was damaged beyond repair." Said Yusei

_He fixed up my duel runner into a custom frame. Thanks Yusei._

"It's alright, that was actually my mom's duel disk. It was going to break one of these days anyway. Do you think you could help me install this one?" I asked pulling out the duel disk Flamvell Magician gave me

"Where did you get that one?" asked Yusei

"Long story, anyhow, let's get to work." I said

_We finished the fine tuning for installing the duel disk, and it fit like a glove._

"Fits like a glove." I said

"We'll give it a test run soon." Said Yusei

"I'd like that. Come on, the others are waiting." I said

"Yeah." Said Yusei

_We walked back to the others, and I noticed that things were a lot on the quiet side of things._

"So Martha, things sure seem quiet around here." Said Yusei

"That's because the fog's taken everyone." said Martha

_Inside…_

"Yesterday, a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere and descended on the downtown area of Satellite, and when it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone." Said Martha

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei

"They vanished. They just weren't there anymore. Fortunately the fog didn't come here so we were safe, but I'm afraid everyone else…" started Martha

"We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Blitz, Nervin, or Crow since this happened." Said Blister

"Nor can my cards figure out where they are." Said Sartorius

"Seriously?" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them." Said Martha

"Who are those people Yusei? Are they your friends?" asked Leo

"Yeah." Said Yusei

_I began to worry about them a lot, when Matt placed his right hand on my left. They had to be okay, I know that they are._

"Hmm, you're that senator's daughter, aren't you?" asked Martha

"Yep, guilty as charged." Said Akiza

"Yusei was telling me all about you. You were right Yusei; she's very, very pretty. And the young man right next to you Sakura must be Matt." Said Martha

"Yep." Said Matt

"Well Sartorius was right about something, you are handsome." Said Martha

_I was blushing like crazy; I probably looked like a tomato!_

"So how are you doing? You're not still scared to fight against Kalin anymore, are you?" asked Martha

"Not anymore. That Earthbound Immortal that Sakura faced kinda scares me, and his Dark Signer powers kinda scare me, but as for me doubting whether or not I can fight him just because we used to be friends, I'm not worried about it anymore. After all, my real friends are right here." Said Yusei

"Whoa, I'm not your friend. I just came here to stop the Dark Signers." Said Jack

"Sorry Jack, but like it or not, we have to be friends, and our friendship is what makes us strong enough to take these guys on. As for Kalin, he made his choice a long time ago." Said Yusei

"And as for my sister, I can't bear the fact that she's one of them, but there's a reason why older siblings are born first, and it's to protect the younger siblings that come after. But Dawn… she made her choice a long time ago, but I still have to protect her." I said

"Listen to you two, you're becoming quite a man Yusei, and you're taking responsibility Sakura. So does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?" asked Martha

_Yusei nodded his head and I did as well._

"Well, before you head off, you have to eat. You can't save the world on an empty stomach." Said Martha

"I could help out in the kitchen if you want." I said

"Thank you Sakura." Said Martha

"Anytime." I said

_After a few minutes working, someone came in, someone named Trudge._

"Hey, what are you doing?" exclaimed Trudge

"I'm going to start getting dinner ready, and you're going to help." Said Martha

"You're putting me to work? I'm a guest." Said Trudge

"I'm a guest, and I'm working." I smirked

"Here, put this on, and Sakura's got a point. It'll look great on you." Said Martha

_I snickered at the apron. It did look great on Trudge, just that it had a heart on it! However, Trudge can really cut big._

"Trudge, cut your carrots smaller, like this." I said showing him an example

"Oh thanks." Said Trudge

"You don't know how to cook, do you?" I asked

"If it's instant stuff, I can cook, but not stuff like this." Said Trudge

"You know what I heard, the ladies like men who can cook." I said

"What do you…" started Trudge

"I know you like Mina, and personally, don't tell anyone this, but you two look cute together." I said

"You think so?" asked Trudge

"I know so, now let's get back to work." I said

_We put the chopped carrots into the stew, and Martha caught Trudge putting his finger in the stew._

"Don't put your finger in the soup." Said Martha as she hit him on the head with a ladle

"If you wanted to see if the stew was ready, get a spoon next time." I said

"Can you finish up here Sakura?" asked Martha

"No sweat." I said

_Later…_

"This looks great!" all of the orphans exclaimed

"This is delicious, isn't it?" asked one boy

"Yeah, it's awesome!" exclaimed a second boy

"The cool guy from Security and Sakura whipped it up for us." Said Taka

_All eyes fell on me and Trudge._

"Thanks mister, thank you Sakura. It's really good." Said one girl

"Yeah, thanks." Said a second girl

_Trudge looked really embarrassed, so he took a sip. But he chugged down a lot of water._

"It's too spicy!" exclaimed Trudge

_Everyone laughed at Trudge's expression._

"Hey kids, if we're able to win this next battle, Goodwin's gonna finish the bridge that connects the Satellite to New Domino City. The bridge will bring people together. It'll signal the beginning of a new era. You guys can grow up to become anything." Said Yusei

"I sure hope you're right!" exclaimed Taka

_My smiling face turned into a face of pain_

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

"A Dark Signer. One's close, very close." I said worried

_A flash of lightning struck the ground, and the window shattered._

"What was that?" wondered Yusei

"I think I know." I said gripping my arm

"Is everyone okay?" asked Martha

_A deep laughter could be heard, and we found our Dark Signer._

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" asked Yusei

_The wind blew away his hood, revealing a male face. This guy had to be Goodwin's age, maybe older!_

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner. My name is Roman, and I bear the Mark of the Spider." Said Roman

"The Spider?" I exclaimed

_That vision, could it come true?_

"I heard that we had five Signers visiting. I thought I'd come welcome you, of course, we Dark Signers have only one way of saying 'hello'.' Said Roman showing a duel disk

"Bring it on bub." Said Jack

"No, we can't duel here, it's not safe." Said Yusei

"He's right. Everyone will get swallowed up if he summons an Earthbound Immortal." I said

"I'll try to lead him away. You guys look after Martha and the kids." Said Yusei

"Gotcha." I said

"Don't lag behind." Said Trudge

_We lead them to the basement, and our marks began to glow._

"The duel is starting." Said Jack

"I'm scared." Said Luna

"Come on everyone, in here." Said Martha

"But Taka's not with us." Said the first girl

"Neither are John or Mitch." Said the second girl

"Where are they?" wondered Martha

_We ran outside, and we saw the Spider Geoglyph in the sky._

"Look." Said Martha

_She ran off._

"Martha, wait." Said Jack

"I'm on it." Said Trudge

"If they've gone there, we need to hightail it. This is a good time to give my runner a test run." I said

"I'll get the Phoenix Whirlwind." Said Jack

"Right, meet you there." I said

_We drove to the geoglyph, and through my mark, I could sense that an Earthbound Immortal was about to be summoned. We made it in time though._

"Hey! Did someone order a miracle down there?" I exclaimed

"Sakura! Jack!" Yusei and Akiza exclaimed in unison

"Looks like we got here in time." I said

"Jack, Sakura, save my boys!" exclaimed Martha

"Of course. I'm not going to let my youngest fans become spider food." Said Jack

_Stubborn ass. We ran up to John and Mitch and a barrier protected all three of us from being absorbed into Uru._

"It makes no difference, I still have him! Earthbound Immortal Uru! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)" exclaimed Roman

_The ground began to shake, and I knew where this was going._

"What is it?" asked Yusei

"It's…its huge!" exclaimed Akiza

"Yusei! Squash that oversized spider, will ya?" I asked

"Right, that spider's done for." Said Yusei

"Ha! You sure you want to do that Yusei? After all, it's practically family." Said Roman

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei

"Are you telling me you don't know the truth?" asked Roman

"What truth?" asked Yusei

"Yusei, your own dad and Sakura's own mother helped free the shadow army." Said Roman

"No! He'd never do that!" exclaimed Yusei

"And she'd never!" I exclaimed

"You know it's the truth Yusei, your father and Sakura's mother designed the original Ener-D reactor that exploded. Without them, none of this would be possible." Said Roman

"No, he was good, all he…all he wanted to do was help, and I bet Sakura's mother was the same!" exclaimed Yusei

"Help their bank accounts you mean, you see, they didn't care about all the safeguards and security precautions. They wanted to turn the thing on and see how fast it would make them millionaires, and I should know, after all I was there with them." Said Roman

"But how?" asked Yusei

"They were my bosses you fool; I worked with them with my brother, one Rex Goodwin. It all began when you two were just babies. My brother Rex and I worked for your father and Sakura's mother at the original Ener-D reactor site. There were fears that should it spin in reverse, the huge blast of negative energy would be released, which is just what we…I mean, I wanted. Your father and your mother Sakura were too obsessed with success to see it, allowing me to sabotage the whole project, and then boom. There when your parents life's work." Said Roman

"That means…it was you! You caused all this!" exclaimed Yusei

'_And he's also the one who caused Dawn to become who she is now, and the Spirit World is in trouble because of it, right Grunika?_' I mentally asked

"_He sure is! If you materialize me, I'm gonna pound him into the ground; I'll smash every bone in his body! I'll…_" started Flamvell Grunika

'_Easy tiger, don't overdo it, otherwise, you might not get your wish._' I mentally said

"Who else." Said Roman

"So then, the explosion wasn't an accident. Did Goodwin help you Roman? Was all of this your brother's idea?" asked Yusei

"I wish we could stand around and chat all day, but the Netherworld is waiting. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack! You can't withstand one blow from a monster this powerful! It's time for you to join the shadows!" exclaimed Roman

"I'm not joining anything! I play my trap, Iron Resolve! Now if I cut my life points in half, I get to stick around and fight for another round Roman." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 800/ Roman LP 1700_

"While I end my turn with a face-down, I should remind you, the damage in this duel is real." Said Roman

_I heard a faint scream coming from the building that Uru's web had just hit, and that meant if someone was inside, and he or she fell, then that person was about to become spider food! I saw that it was Taka, and Martha was on the roof._

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

"Get back! It's too dangerous!" I exclaimed

_It looked like they were going to make it, but the building shifted again._

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

"Please! Hold on!" I exclaimed

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

"Oh Yusei, it warms my heart to see you and Jack be friends again. Win this, beat this darkness and make it quick, 'cause I'll be waiting for you." Said Martha

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

_She fell from the top of the building, and became a sacrifice for Uru. I could feel from my mark that the Earthbound Immortals were now stronger._

"She's…NO!" exclaimed Yusei

_I heard the building shift again, and saw Trudge and Taka slide down the building._

"Not them too!" exclaimed Akiza

"Martha!" John and Mitch cried

"Yusei, you know what you need to do. Kick this guy into next week along with that overgrown spider!" exclaimed Jack

"She's right; you still got a shadow duel to win." Said Akiza

"What're you waiting for? Do what she said, now go against that Shadow Deck and beat him!" exclaimed Trudge

"You're gonna pay for this." Said Yusei

"Your nanny's not gone forever, but I doubt you can save her." Said Roman

_Yusei LP 800/ Roman LP 1700_

"You'll pay for that, and it starts right here, with my turn Roman. I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) Now whenever he's summoned, I get a little bonus. If there's a Turbo Booster in my graveyard, he's summoned immediately to help join the fight. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now what'd you day we do a little tuning? Junk Synchron, start your engines!_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" exclaimed Yusei

"You're a fool, like your father was. Why else would you put your pathetic beast up against my mighty Immortal?" asked Roman

"Roman, you're the fool. I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but that's not what I plan on doing. Stardust Dragon, show him what I mean!" exclaimed Yusei

_Stardust Dragon just phased right through Uru, proving his point._

"Huh?" wondered Roman

"Defeating your monster was never part of my plan, and you know why? If I can't attack Uru, that leaves only one target and I'm sure you can guess who that is." Said Yusei

"How dare you!" exclaimed Roman

"Well that's what you get for ruining my father's…" started Yusei

"And my mother's…" I started

"Life's work!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Now prepare to feel the wrath of my mighty beast! Stardust Dragon, take out the only target left, Roman!" exclaimed Yusei

"Not so fast, I activate Spider Egg! And, with this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new Spider Tokens! ((ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) X 3) I hope you didn't think I would let the rest of my life points be destroyed by your dragon!" exclaimed Roman

"I'll get you yet Roman, it's your turn." Said Yusei after playing a face-down

_Yusei LP 800/ Roman LP 1700_

"Hey Yusei! We're safe!" exclaimed Trudge

"You're not getting any more spirits!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's fine see, I already have so many." Said Roman

_Roman disappeared, leaving in his place, Rally._

"Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"That little weasel!" I exclaimed

"Rally." Said Yusei

"Miss your friend? I've freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me." Said Roman

"Say what?" I exclaimed livid

"You can't! I won't duel my friend!" exclaimed Yusei

"You have no choice. You're either going to attack and win, or be attacked and lose. Now then, what will it be? Are you going to battle your closest friend, or just stand there and let the world down in order to save this one pathetic pal of yours?" asked Roman

_It almost seems like there are no options. Either Yusei comes up with a plan to win, or he throws the duel in order to save Rally. Yusei…_

"You can't do this." Said Yusei

"Yusei, you don't understand his power. He can do whatever he wants." Said Rally

"I won't duel!" exclaimed Yusei

"You have to. You're the only hope left. Look at him, he's taken everyone!" exclaimed Rally

"You coward!" exclaimed Yusei

"My thoughts exactly." I said

"I'm…I'm sorry!" exclaimed Rally

"Don't do it Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"Oh he will duel, even if it means beating you." Said Roman

"I use Uru's ability! By sacrificing one of the monsters that's on my field, I get control of one of yours. Sorry Yusei. I summon, Turbo Rocket! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Rally

"Rally no; I know what you're doing. You have to attack me!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't make this harder. We need you. Me, and Tank, and everyone are trapped. I'm sorry." Said Rally

"Please don't do this." Begged Yusei

"Rally!" I exclaimed

"I know you'd rather get sent to the Netherworld than duel me Yusei, that's why I have to end this duel on my own terms. I tune Turbo Rocket with my Turbo Booster, so that I can Synchro Summon Turbo Booster Cannon! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Rally

_That card, then that means…oh no!_

"Oh no!" exclaimed Yusei

"I activate my Turbo Booster Cannon's special ability. I can destroy any monster on the field, and then, half its attack point's count as damage to its owner, and no one said whose monster I have to choose." Said Rally

"No!" exclaimed Yusei

"Good luck Yusei. I'll be watching, from the shadows. Alright, let's get it over with! I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru! Find a new pawn Roman!" exclaimed Rally

_Yusei LP 800/ Rally LP 0_

"Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"It's alright now, the duel's over." I said to John and Mitch

_As the flames receded, Rally had just disappeared into dust._

"Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei!" Akiza, Jack, Trudge, Leo, Luna, Blister and I exclaimed in unison

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome. No wonder the human race is going extinct, no one's selfish anymore." Said Roman

"Now be kind, they did just lose some friends to the shadows." Said Dawn

_Her hood's down. I then noticed there were five Dark Signers, the girl in the orange and black was familiar, but from where?_

"Dawn!" exclaimed Akiza

"Akiza…long time no see. It's such a shame that you're a Signer, but your battle is not with me. It's with the little girl and my sister." Said Dawn

"Dawn, the darkness is messing with your brain! I know my sister is still inside there!" I exclaimed

"She died when I was resurrected." Said Dawn

"That's a lie!" I exclaimed

"But… are they…" started Akiza

"Gone? Your pals are with us, and all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town. Wanna get them back? Well I'm right here Yusei, or are you scared? Hahahahaha!" laughed Kalin

"Yeah, I'm scared, scared about what I'm going to do you Kalin. As far as I'm concerned, you and your dark decks are about to be destroyed!" exclaimed Yusei

_**Me: Done!**_

_**Sakura: That took you a while**_

_**Me: Don't rub it in. Now if you'll excuse me, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Sakura: And I'm Sakura Phoenix**_

_**Me: Saying we heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**Sakura: See you later!**_


	59. Mark of the Monkey

Chapter 58: Mark of the Monkey

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a while, and here it is! Well, let's get moving to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's nor the OC that's appearing in this chapter. Credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Alright Dark Signers, this is it. It's time to pay for what you've done." Said Yusei

"Well before you try and cash out, I have something the little girl might be looking for." Said Dawn holding up a card

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon." Said Luna

"I believe this card should be in your deck. Now if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me, and in case you're wondering who I am, you already know that my name is Dawn, but what you don't know is that I bear the Mark of the Monkey." Said Dawn

"Faith has finally brought us together, Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the five stars of destiny. The end will be decided there." Said Roman

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? Don't you walk away from me Roman!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's what I was thinking!" I exclaimed beginning to run

"Yusei, Sakura, wait!" exclaimed Akiza

"Guys, come back!" exclaimed Mina

"Hey! Come on, let's do this, right here, right now!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't be so impatient Yusei, Sakura, we can't battle here, we're not supposed to." Said Roman

"What'd you mean we're not supposed to? It sounds to me like you're scared." Said Yusei

"Don't be a fool, just come to the five stars of destiny, we'll be waiting." Said Roman

"We're done playing your little games, get out here, get out here and duel me!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei's really uptight, I don't blame him though, because of what Roman said. But Yusei, we have to work together on this._

_At Martha's home…_

"I'm so sorry Doctor Schmidt. All of this…it's all because of me." Said Taka

"And Martha? She's really gone?" asked Doctor Schmidt

"I'm afraid so. I was with her, I should've been able to save her, but I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time. It's all my fault!" exclaimed Trudge

"It's not your fault, it's my fault!" exclaimed Mitch

"No it's not; it's my fault for trying to help Yusei." Said Taka

"No, it's my fault for not saying 'don't go'." Said John

"That's enough! Knock it off you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!" exclaimed Jack

"What he means is you're not the ones to blame. This all the Dark Signers doing. They've taken Martha, and my friends. We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did. But I'll tell you what we are gonna do about it. We're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!" exclaimed Yusei

"Wait one moment, are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" asked Doctor Schmidt

"That's right. Everything that's happened so far both here and in New Domino City has been the work of an evil power Doctor Schmidt. The destruction of the two cities, the mystical symbols appearing, the crazy lights suddenly erupting from the depths of the earth, the mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything, the Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people taken to gain more power!" exclaimed Yusei

"So, if you defeat the Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal." Said Doctor Schmidt

"Yes." Said Yusei

"So you can really get Martha back?" asked Taka

"And everyone else?" asked John

"Yeah, we really can. Guys, my friends and I are gonna fix everything, I promise." Said Yusei

"But right now, promise us all one thing that you'll stay positive and look on the bright side. You need to be brave and take care of everyone that's still here in the Satellite Sector." I said

"We gotta head out soon, but I promise we'll be back, thanks for everything." Said Yusei

"Of course, we're counting on you. Please be careful." Said Doctor Schmidt

"We will." I said

"Try to get some sleep you guys, okay?" asked Yusei

"We'll try." Said John

"Good night Yusei." Said Taka

_Yusei then closed the door, and I was worried about the promise we made._

"So, that was quite the promise you two made out there. We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who disappeared will just magically reappear. You two don't know if that's true." Said Jack

"We know." Said Yusei

"So why lie?" asked Jack

"Look, that's something Yusei and I need to believe!" I exclaimed

"What about the kids? They deserve better than that, don't they?" exclaimed Trudge

"Hey, come on! Everyone's upset. Yusei and Sakura are just trying to give us a little hope." Said Leo

"Stupid hope." Said Trudge

"I'm with them. If we're gonna win this, we have to believe we can protect the people still here, and bring everyone else back." Said Akiza

"This from the girl who terrified everyone around her with her anger management issues." Said Jack

_I clobbered him on the head for that._

"Yeah, and you know what? No one believed I could change! No one believed except Yusei and Sakura, who saw the real me, and Yusei fought for me! So if they say we have the power to bring everyone back, then I believe them!" exclaimed Akiza

"It doesn't really matter what you believe." Said Mina

"What do you mean?" asked Trudge

"No matter what you think will happen afterwards you have to reverse the reactor." Said Mina

"Exactly. We have to do what Goodwin told us to do." Said Yusei

"Fine, let's go be heroes." Said Jack

"I have a question. That Roman guy said they'd be waiting at the five stars of destiny. Does anyone know what those are?" asked Blister

"My guess is that he's referring to the five control units that were built to maintain the original reactor." Said Mina

"Well aren't you smart." Said Blister mockingly

"According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a code name. Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, and Chacu Challhua. In the Keshwa language they mean the giant, the lizard, the hummingbird, the monkey, and the whale." Said Mina

"Those are the Nazca lines that disappeared, minus the whale." Said Akiza

"This means that the Whale Dark Signer hasn't been awakened yet." I said

"Isn't there a spider too? What about that?" asked Luna

"The spider's Uru, which was the codename for the reactor itself. In order to reverse the reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on." Said Mina

"That Roman guy is the Spider, right? Does that mean he's the boss?" asked Akiza

"How are they supposed to turn on these control unit thingamajigs?" asked Blister

"The dragon cards in your deck, but as for the whale control tower, there are two specific cards needed to turn on the control unit. They are Lunar Eclipse Dragon, and Sunrise Dragon." Said Mina

"Dawn had Sunrise Dragon, but it's possible that she still has it." Said Akiza

"Actually, that's not true. I have Sunrise Dragon." I said

"Then you can activate the whale control unit. The dragon cards were the cards used to power up each of the control units, so Luna, it's very important that you get the Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Dawn." Said Mina

"How do you know all of this?" asked Yusei

"Because Professor Fudo entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin, and Professor Phoenix entrusted Lunar Eclipse Dragon and Sunrise Dragon to your father Sakura." Said Mina

"My father had those cards?" asked Yusei

"And my mother had Lunar Eclipse and Sunrise? Whoa, hang on a sec, does that mean Roman lied about my mom and Yusei's dad looking the other way?" I asked

"Is that all Mina? Did Goodwin say anything else about my father and Sakura's mother?" asked Yusei

"No, that's it. He just said that your father gave him the cards, and your mother gave your father Lunar Eclipse Dragon and Sunrise Dragon Sakura." Said Mina

"So if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone else end up with them?" asked Blister

"He released them to the public, and that's how you three ended up with them." Said Mina

"Well, since Goodwin seems to know so much about destiny, he must know how this whole is gonna turn out, right?" asked Jack

"It doesn't work like that. He doesn't know the future." Said Mina

"Unfortunately, even I can't say the outcome. Either all five of you win, or you lose. The future is conflicted." Said Sartorius

"As Sartorius stated, there's no telling what will happen, but Goodwin is done playing his part. The baton has been passed. The rest is up to you, all of you. The fate of the world has been put into your hands." Said Mina

_She then spread out a map on the table._

"Here's the location of the five control stations. Giant, hummingbird, lizard, monkey, and whale. They're pretty spread out." Said Mina

"What's the plan? Hit all these units up one by one?" asked Trudge

"That would be a huge waste of time; besides a duel is one on one. We're gonna have to split up and go solo. Five Signers, five control stations, it's a no brainer. Who knows, maybe this is more of Goodwin's destiny at work." Said Jack

"We were just starting to become a real team." Said Luna

"We're still a team Luna, all of us. Even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing." Said Yusei

"I guess you're right." Said Luna

"Who's going where?" asked Trudge

"I'm pretty sure that the mark of the Giant is Kalin, so I'll go there. He and I have business." Said Yusei

"The lizard is Misty's mark. I'll head over to that station." Said Akiza

"Dawn is the monkey, and I have to get Ancient Fairy Dragon. So I'm gonna go take her on." Said Luna

"And I'm gonna go so I can root for ya!" exclaimed Leo

"Could I tag along? Dawn is my sister after all. I need to talk some sense into her, and after that, I'm heading for the whale tower." I said

"So that hummingbird must be… that other girl." Said Jack

"You kids wanna ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car?" asked Trudge

"I kinda want to see what it's like on a duel runner first, and then I'll ride in the patrol car. Is that okay?" asked Luna

"That's fine by me." I said

"And if it's okay, I'll go with you Akiza." Said Mina

"Sure." Said Akiza

"Guess I'm stuck at home again watching the kids. I hope you all have fun saving the world." Said Blister

"We will. Alright, tomorrow we save our homes!" exclaimed Yusei

_The next evening…_

"This is it you guys. Are you ready Luna?" asked Yusei

"Yep." Said Luna

"Hey, um, I'm ready too!" exclaimed Leo

"Good luck." Said Yusei

"Come on Yusei, we've got duels to duel. Give us a rousing speech and let's be gone." Said Jack

"Alright guys, the Dark Signers are powerful, and right now we're the only thing standing in their way. If you should find yourself up against a wall, just think of the rest of us, think of your friends! We're all in this, and even when we're apart, we're together. Now let's go show these creeps how us Signers do things!" exclaimed Yusei as he drove away

"And if any of you loses your duel, you'll have to answer to me, and that goes double for you Sakura." Said Jack as he drove away

"Thanks for the encouragement, not!" I exclaimed as I drove away

_As we drove on, Luna and I heard something, and it sounded a bit like a scream._

"_Mistress!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"_Kuri._" Said Kuribon

"Kuribon, what's wrong?" asked Luna

_Kuribon started jumping up and down all over the place!_

"_In English, we need your help, like, now!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Gotcha. We'll be right there." I said closing my eyes as soon as a bright light engulfed me and Luna

_When I opened my eyes again, I was in the Ancient Forest with Luna, but something seemed different this time._

"The Spirit World, we made it back. That light must've brought us here." Said Luna

"Kuri." Said Kuribon

"Oh hey Kuribon. Huh? The mountain where Ancient Fairy Dragon's sealed away. Was she the one I heard screaming out before?" wondered Luna

_We began to walk towards well, I wasn't exactly sure, when we both heard a scream._

"That sounded like Leo just now. You don't think he's dueling right now, do you Kuribon?" wondered Luna worried

"I'm sure he's fine. He's tough for someone his age." I said

"I hope you're right." Said Luna

"Whoa! Check it out!" I exclaimed

"It's a city! Do you think Regulus is there?" asked Luna

"Maybe." Said a familiar voice

"Flamvell Grunika!" I exclaimed

"What's up?" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Finding Regulus, that's what." I said

"Well, this place looks abandoned." Said Luna

"Um, maybe not. All of these duel spirits, they're children, but they seemed scared." I said

"Maybe if we talk to them they can tell us what happened. Um, hi, I'm Luna, and that's Sakura. Could you help us?" asked Luna

_They ran off._

"Hey. Please, don't run. I wonder what they're scared off." I said

"It's been a while since someone came to the Duel Monsters spirit world, so they're not used to humans." Said Flamvell Grunika

"Why don't we split up?" I asked

"Good idea." Said Luna

_After a while, same result._

"Everyone's afraid of us Grunika. You should go back to your friends." I said

"But Mistress…" started Flamvell Grunika

"I'll be fine. I'd feel a lot better if I knew that you were safe." I said

"Okay. If you need me, give your deck a shout!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"I will!" I exclaimed

_A sudden wind blew._

"The collectors are coming!" exclaimed a male voice

"They capture all the duel spirits." Said a female voice

"We have to get out of here!" exclaimed another male voice

"Collectors? I have a bad feeling they mean those monkey guards from Zeman's palace." I said before running off

_No wonder everyone's hiding from them._

"Hmm? It's you!" exclaimed a monkey guard

"Oh no!" I exclaimed before I ran

"After her!" exclaimed a monkey guard

_I ran as fast as I could only to reach a dead end._

"Just my luck, and I left my duel disk in the real world to boot." I said to myself

"I think she went this way!" exclaimed a monkey guard

"On snap, this isn't good. I can't just fight them with a sword! I need to hide somewhere, but where?" I wondered as I quieted my voice down to a whisper

"Found you." Said a monkey guard

"Ganging up on a lady isn't nice." Said a male voice

_They then got attacked and knocked out by a male. He seemed to be about my age, and about an inch taller than Crow. He's wearing a grey shirt, a red coat, black pants, and black sneakers. I noticed that he has Sky Blue eyes and Black hair._

"You idiots should've stuck to bananas instead." Said the male

_I couldn't help but snicker, and then I laughed out loud._

"That was hilarious! Thanks for helping me." I said

"You're welcome Saki." Said the male

"How'd you know that?" I asked

_And I'm getting ticked._

"A certain duel spirit told me." Said the male

"Grr… Grunika's toast." I growled

_Something seemed to have caught his eye, because he then had a look of panic on his face._

"Look out!" exclaimed the male

_He pushed me out of the way. He… he took the hit for me. He then threw a rock at the wise guy monkey guard, which effectively knocked it out._

"You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. *Grunts* I hate those things." Said the male

"Don't we all? I just wonder where Luna could be. We split up before the monkey guards came and decided to play cat and mouse with me." I sighed

"I think I may know where she is. Let me see your mark." Said the male

"Um, okay." I said

_I wondered how he knew that I had a mark on my arm. Anyhow, he said that he might know where Luna is. I'll trust him for now. He grabbed my mark and he closed his eyes as soon as my mark brightened. He then opened them as the light from my mark died down._

"I know where she is." Said the male

"Well, where is she?" I asked

"She's in the forest, looking for Regulus." Said the male

"Regulus?" I wondered

"Protector of the forest, he was a nice guy. Went nutty because of the Minus Curse." Said the male

"Minus Curse? Is that what these crazy staff all over the place are? Producing this 'Minus Curse'?" I asked

_My hair then shadowed my eyes._

"It's my wrong to right." I said

"Because of Dawn, right?" asked the male

"How do you know that? I never told Grunika about her." I said

"Well, we have a long walk ahead of us, so let's talk while we walk." Said the male

"Um, right." I said

_We walked to the outskirts of town, when he broke the ice, so to speak._

"Now to answer your question." Said the male

"Yeah, for starters, how do you know about my sister, and that she's a Dark Signer to boot? I never told Grunika that." I said

"Well, you could say we are connected. I know the things you know." Said the male

"Wait; were you by any chance the person who told me to hold onto the light when I was a prisoner of the Dark Signers?" I asked

"Guilty as charged. I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Chen Fen." Said Chen Fen

"Um, I'll just call you 'Chen' for short. I never exactly got the chance to say 'thank you', did I? It was thanks to you, I found hope. So thanks." I said

"You're welcome Saki." Said Chen Fen

"One favor, please don't call me Saki." I said annoyed

"Yet Matt is able to do it?" asked Chen Fen

"He's a special case. He doesn't call me that often though." I said

_I then saw what appeared to be a leaf going up a tree, and it attached itself to a branch._

"I guess the Minus Curse does more than turn Duel Monster Spirits nuts." I said

"It's reversing everything, and it's also turning any free Duel Monsters into children." Said Chen Fen

"That's not good. We really need to find Luna and Regulus like now!" I exclaimed

_Then there was a flash of light that seemed to have come from a river that was nearby._

"On second thought, I think we found them." I said

"No duh Saki." Said Chen Fen

"I'll ignore the 'Saki' part, thanks." I said before I ran off towards the source of the light

_When I reached the source, I saw Luna, a younger version of the Dark Magician, and a lion going downstream. Suddenly, my duel disk appeared on my arm. Now it decides to show up!_

"Luna!" I called out

"Sakura! Help us!" exclaimed Luna

"Right, I'm on it! A double dose of Kunai with Chain should do the trick!" I exclaimed

_I calculated my angle of trajectory, and threw the Kunai's close to Regulus and Luna._

"Grab onto the Kunai's, then I'll drag you the shore!" I exclaimed

"Got it!" exclaimed Luna

_I began to drag the three to the shore, but with the river's current, along with the fact that lions are heavy, I almost lost my footing. Thankfully, Chen helped me pull them to the shore._

"I thought we were done for." Said the kid Dark Magician

"Regulus, are you okay?" asked Luna

"I am now thanks to you. That anklet had me all confused, but deep down I knew that you and your friend would come." Said Regulus

"So you like knew Sakura and I was coming here to the spirit world?" asked Luna

"I have been waiting for you two, Fairy Dragon said you two would come to my aid, but I was starting to doubt it." Said Regulus

"Well, here we are." I said

"So, when we were back in our world, you were the one I heard calling out to me?" asked Luna

"Yes. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me that you two would come here and find me. Although I have been struggling to battle the ape king's minions, I also been using what magic I have left to try and guide the both of you to me. Please, forgive me Luna. I was confused by the Ape King's minus curse. When you found me Luna, I thought you meant harm." Said Regulus

"Yeah, we know. We thought you were gonna pounce on us and gobble us up for lunch!" exclaimed the child Dark Magician

"Don't be like that. We've got everything sorted out, that's all that matters. We're all friends now; still I'm glad you didn't eat us Regulus. So, how do we go about rescuing Ancient Fairy Dragon?" asked Luna

"Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in the rock mountain, as part of Zeman the Ape King's curse. All we have to do is invade his castle, defeat him in an epic battle, and then break the power of his Minus spell, and then the Spirit World should return to normal. Simple enough, right?" asked Regulus

"Sure. You up for this?" asked Luna

"Of course!" exclaimed the child Dark Magician

"I'll stick to the skies. I'm allergic to cats." I said

"Hang on tight you two, we must hurry." Said Regulus

"Yeah. Transcendent Wings!" I exclaimed activating the spell card

_After running or flying in mine and Chen's case, something was wrong._

"Is something wrong?" asked Luna

"Up there. Look at that." Said Regulus

"The sky doesn't look right. What's going on?" wondered Luna

"Hey! It's a giant Minus staff!" I exclaimed

"No way!" exclaimed the child Dark Magician

"Anyone else cold all of a sudden?" asked Luna

"Yeah. Hey, the trees, they've vanished." I said

"This whole situation is most disturbing. It would seem as though the Ape King is reversing the flow of nature." Said Regulus

"We have to hurry! At this rate, there won't be anything left but dirt and rocks!" exclaimed Luna

"Ah!" exclaimed the child Dark Magician

"That's weird. The curse has made your clothes get bigger." Said Luna

"No, no. The curse is making me get younger and smaller. It's reversing the flow of time. Soon, I'll be a baby then, poof, nothing!" exclaimed the child Dark Magician

"No way." Said Luna

_I noticed that Chen looked exactly the same._

"Hey Chen, you haven't changed a bit, while the Minus Curse is affecting us." I said

"Well, the short answer is that I need to be a duel spirit or alive in your case for this stuff to happen." Said Chen Fen

"So, you're saying you're a ghost or something?" I asked

"Again, short answer." Said Chen Fen

"Well, right now, we should focus on getting inside Zeman's castle." I said

"We don't have a moment to waste. While we can still fight, we have to defeat Zeman. Let's go you four." Said Regulus

"Yeah." I said

_We all then took off for Zeman's castle._

"Well, there's Zemonkey's castle of bananas." Said Chen Fen

"I like what he's done with the place. He really nailed the gloomy and doomy motive." Said the child Dark Magician

"Seems like it's really well guarded. Makes me wonder how you got inside the first time." Said Luna

"They must've increased security." I said

"So, should we try and sneak in through a window or something?" asked the child Dark Magician

"No, we only have one shot at this. We can't risk being captured." Said Regulus

"So, uh…" I started

"We strode up to the front door, and we let them know we're here." Said Regulus

"Well, I'll just hang low while you four have fun." Said Chen Fen

_He then ran off. I could understand at the moment. But right now, we had to come up with a plan, and fast._

"Well, it's time. Let's do this, no matter what the sacrifice." I said

_Luna thought of a plan for me and her to disguise ourselves and pretend that Luna is controlling Regulus. I just hope this plan actually works. Now that we were inside Zeman's castle, we have to be careful._

"Great and powerful Zeman the Ape King, it is a true honor to be in your presence." Said Luna

"Speaking of presents, we brought you one." Said the child Dark Magician

"You may raise your heads." Said Zeman

_We did just that._

"I am told that you're a wizard, and from the looks of things a middle-aged one at that." Said Zeman

"The truth is great Zeman; I am not the wizard who captured Regulus. I am merely an apprentice." I said

"But we're wise beyond our years." Said the child Dark Magician

"How is it that you were able to capture the mighty Regulus while he has managed to best and evade my entire army?" asked Zeman

"With the power of this staff." Said Luna

"Huh?" wondered Zeman

"Iki tiki kuriki. Eeny, meeny, meeny, maniee, moe. Awaken!" exclaimed Luna

_Regulus then roared._

"Calm down!" exclaimed Luna

_Good acting Regulus._

"So, you have cast a control spell over this mighty beast." Said Zeman

"You got it." Said the child Dark Magician

"Our master can use her magic staff to make even the strongest of all spirits to do her bidding." I said

"I don't believe it, I've never heard of magic that can control spirits like that." Said Zeman

"Are you doubting my power? Perhaps I should use my staff to turn your soldiers into a bunch of bananas." Said Luna

"Forgive me. You've brought me Regulus. That's all that matters. Now to seal him away forever." Said Zeman

"You can't do that great king." Said Luna

"Why not?" asked Zeman

"If you try sealing him away right now, you'll undo the spell I'm using to control him, and as soon as my spell breaks, he'll become too powerful to subdue." Said Luna

"So what do I do with him? Leave him in that cage and watch him perform tricks all day?" asked Zeman

"I sense something. Great Zeman, my abilities tell me that your true goal is to bring Ancient Fairy Dragon completely under the Minus Curse so you are able to absorb her power." I said

"And what if it is wizard's apprentice?" asked Zeman

"Well, Regulus is bound to Ancient Fairy Dragon. He is her loyal servant." Said Luna

"I know that, but I could not get the Minus Curse to work on her, so I sealed her temporarily within the great mountain. Now if you know something I don't, you better talk." Said Zeman

"Very well great king. Because of their bond, you can't fully cast the Minus Curse on one without the other, so you're going to have to remove the seal on Ancient Fairy Dragon and then act quickly to curse them both at the same time." Said Luna

"You're seriously suggesting that I remove the seal and set her free?" asked Zeman

"Yes. I'm afraid there's no other way." Said Luna

_There was a long pause of silence in the room. This guy has to fall for it._

"So be it. Young wizard, I will do as you ask." Said Zeman

"Yes, he bought it." Whispered the child Dark Magician

"Shhh, don't blow this." Luna and I said in unison

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, appear before me!" exclaimed Zeman

_A pillar of light appeared in front of us. We then stood up, and we saw the mountain where Ancient Fairy Dragon's being held!_

"So you think Zeman will fall for this?" asked Luna

"You betcha." whispered the child Dark Magician

"I hope you're right. I mean, this wizard costumes got us in here, but the stolen staff, that's another story." I whispered

"You've done well to bring me Regulus. Now my plan can be realized. Once the bonds of the Fairy Dragon are removed, I'll use the Minus Curse on her and her loyal servant, and bring her powers under my control, correct?" asked Zeman

"Uh, yep." Said Luna

"I should hope so, because if the three of you are wrong, I will seal all three of you away for all eternity." Said Zeman

"Why so negative? The plan's gonna work. It's practically monkey-proof. Have a banana already." Said the child Dark Magician

"It's time. Let the ritual begin. Ancient Fairy Dragon, with the power I possess, I release you from your prison." Said Zeman

_He began to reverse the spell._

"Yes, Zeman did it, he fell for it." Whispered the child Dark Magician

"What are you waiting for? Bring me Regulus." Said Zeman

_They opened the cage._

"O great Regulus, here my words. You hath been summoned to thy chamberness thingy." Said Luna

"I told you we knew what we were doing, now my friend here is going to use Regulus to complete the ritu-AAHH!" screamed the child Dark Magician

_Somehow, we all ended up on the floor, and the Minus Staff we stole, well, was demummified._

"Now this staff might look yours, but funny story. It belongs to…" started the child Dark Magician

"Wizard! What is this?" asked Zeman

"Say something." Said Luna

"Okay, we might've accidentally stolen one of your staffs, but it's not like we're planning on wielding it our anything." Said the child Dark Magician

"Quick! Stop him!" exclaimed a monkey guard

"He could reverse the dark curse of Ancient Fairy Dragon with that thing. He must be captured." Said another monkey guard

"Why don't we all just calm dooowwwnnnn!" exclaimed Luna

"Nice one." I muttered

"That's the girl we saw earlier in the city, the one with Kuribon!" exclaimed another monkey guard

"She's not a wizard!" exclaimed a fourth monkey guard

"But I am!" exclaimed the child Dark Magician

"He looks young, but he's really powerful!" exclaimed Luna

"Oh really? Well, let's see if he's powerful enough to help you escape. Get them!" exclaimed Zeman

"So much for plan A. Plan b." I said as I ripped off my disguise

"What the? Dawn?" asked Zeman

"Got the wrong girl. Name's Sakura, got it memorized? If not, then maybe this will. Lightsworn Sabre!" I exclaimed

"Luna, Torunka, need a lift?" asked Regulus

"Regulus." Said Luna

"I'll hold them off, I'm better with a sword than you think." I said

_As I fought my way through them, Zeman made constant attempts to try and minus me, but each attempt failed. Then Regulus went in for the attack, and the next thing I knew, Zeman was gone._

"Regulus, Torunka, Sakura, where are you?" asked Luna

"Over here!" I exclaimed running over to her

"You okay?" asked Luna

"A little stiff, but otherwise I'm fine." I said

"That's good." said Luna

"Luna, Sakura, I'm here. It looks like our lion friend was able to lift the curse after all. Back to my old self, emphasis on old." Said Dark Sage

"Dark Sage?" I wondered

"Is that really you?" asked Luna

"Told you I was an old man." Said Torunka

"Well, no offense, but you look old enough to be my great grandpa." I said

"But then that means it worked. Regulus broke the curse!" exclaimed Luna

"Luna, Sakura." Said Regulus

"You're okay!" exclaimed Luna

"Thank you Regulus for all your help." Said Torunka

"The rule of Zeman the Ape King is no more." Said Regulus

"That means my Ancient Fairy Dragon is free!" exclaimed Luna

"I'm afraid part of the curse still lives Luna." Said Regulus

"How is that possible?" I asked

"Your friend and the other free wizards have regained their true age, but the captured Duel Spirits remain trapped. Zeman transferred the power of the curse to Dawn. Until she's defeated, the duel spirits are her prisoners." Said Regulus

_Then, Dawn's mark appeared in the sky._

"That's Dawn's mark of the monkey." Said Luna

"And by the way my mark's throbbing like mad; she's just summoned her immortal." I said worried

"It's absorbing the duel spirits." Said Regulus

"No!" Luna and I exclaimed in unison

"Soon they'll all be gone you two." Said Regulus

"We have to find a way to stop this." Said Torunka

"That's if these Earthbound Immortals can be stopped." Said Luna worried

"If there's a will, then there's a way." I said

"Huh? Leo? He needs our help!" exclaimed Luna

"You sure?" asked Torunka

_Suddenly we were all lifted into the air._

"You gotta do something Torunka; otherwise we'll all be sucked into that thing!" I exclaimed

"Unless we find a way to stop Dawn, he'll take each and every spirit from our world." Said Regulus

"Well then, let's stop him." Said Torunka

"But how?" wondered Luna

"Like this. I have just enough strength to send you back to your own world. Now listen, you must defeat that Dawn." Said Torunka

"He's right my little warriors. Should you two fail, all is lost." Said Regulus

"We got ya." I said

"No pressure." Said Luna

_Torunka then pointed his staff at us._

"Good luck dear children." Said Torunka

_Next thing I know, we're back in the real world, but there was something about this Dawn that was different, but what?_

"Leo! Please tell me that you're alright." Said Luna

"Luna. Everything's under control." Said Leo

"Of course it is, but now it's time for us to help you. I'm gonna take over your duel, okay?" asked Luna

"I guess I really let you down, huh sis? I couldn't even win one little match. Just look at me. I'm the sidekick that can't do anything." Said Leo

"Except be my hero." Said Luna

"Huh?" wondered Leo

"It's true. Not…not as a duelist, but as my brother." Said Luna before she pulled Leo into an embrace

"Not so hard! You're squeezing the tears out." Said Leo

"Hahahahaha. I'm glad you finally joined us Luna. You as well sister. My Earthbound Immortal has been waiting patiently. Let's duel Signer!" exclaimed Dawn

"Oh we'll duel Dawn. Sakura, can you help us out?" asked Luna

"What can I do?" I asked

"I know you want to fight Dawn more than anything, but please, when I'm in a jam, could you help me with a strategy?" asked Luna

"Sure! You can count on me Luna." I said

_Besides, that isn't even the real her, the real Dawn. She's nothing more than a fake._

"Dawn, when I get through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with any of our spirit friends!" exclaimed Luna

"Will I?" taunted Dawn

_She then proceeded to remove Leo's Duel Disk from his arm._

"Don't worry Leo. I promise I'll be fine." Said Luna

"Be careful out there. As long as she has this field out, that Earthbound monkey is practically invincible." Said Leo

"I'm not worried. I'm not doing this alone. I've got your deck, and Sakura's advice. You know, it's kinda like we're dueling together, isn't it?" asked Luna

"I guess so, but if we're dueling together, I'm staying by your side." Said Leo

"I hoped you would, now let's win this duel." Said Luna

"Luna!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei, it's gonna be okay." Said Luna

"Be safe." Said Yusei

_Our marks then lit up like a flashlight._

"Let's roll call. Looks like I got Power Tool Dragon on my field and you got a giant Turkey Day balloon on yours!" exclaimed Luna

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2500_

"I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this. It's no fun taking the spirit of someone who's lost hope, and speaking of someone who's lost hope, it's time I reintroduce you to one of your oldest friends! But first, I activate the Cursed Prison trap, now I can summon a Synchro monster of my choosing, and it just happens to be the very same one you failed to save back in the Spirit World! Allow me to introduce my prisoner, your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 3000) Say hello to your Ancient Fairy Dragon!" exclaimed Dawn

"What did you do to her Dawn? She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage!" exclaimed Luna

"That's exactly what she is, a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half." Said Dawn

"We'll see about that, my turn!" exclaimed Luna

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2500_

"Thanks to Power Tool Dragon's ability, I can search my deck, find an equip spell, and send it to my hand! And this one's going right into immediate action!" exclaimed Luna

"I forgot I even had that! And now even though Luna can't stop that Dawn's immortal from attacking, at least she can protect her dragon, so you don't have to worry because my sis isn't going to let anything to you, is that right Luna?" asked Leo

"I think I'll end my turn with two face-downs!" exclaimed Luna

"Let's see if you're brave enough to fight Luna now!" I exclaimed

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2500_

"A shield and a couple face-downs don't exactly lead the Dark Signers to tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, then I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave mistake choosing you as a Signer. Please tell me they didn't entrust the fate of the world to you and a toy dragon. You can't win, and now Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, send this pathetic Signer to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Dawn

"This Signer's not going anywhere! I play the quick-play spell, Limiter Removal, which double's this 'toy's' attack point! (ATK: 4000)" exclaimed Luna

"How dare you!" exclaimed Dawn

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2100_

_Suddenly, a big explosion rocked the battlefield._

"Unwise, I guess you don't know what happens when I get angry. It doesn't end well for anyone! And that I'm afraid is terrible news for both you and your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon dear Luna!" exclaimed Dawn as she released a psychic wave of energy

"I guess I kinda forgot to warn you about that!" I exclaimed trying to hold my ground

"You're right about that. Now then Luna, if you have any parting words for her, you had better share them now. If not, then you might want to shut your eyes. This won't be pretty." Said Dawn as Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared from the field

_Luna LP 200/ Dawn LP 2100_

"Are you okay?" Leo and I exclaimed in unison

_Leo held Luna while I tried to hold them up._

"We're here Luna." Said Leo

"Don't worry Leo, Sakura. It's time to take back my Ancient Fairy Dragon." Said Luna

"But she's in my graveyard." Said Dawn

"And that's just what I was hoping for. As long as she was stuck on your field, it would've been impossible to get her back. But you sacrificed her, making her a free agent. And now by playing Respect Synchron, she can join my team. And with a heavy hitter like Ancient Fairy Dragon on my side of the field, you and your Earthbound Immortal don't stand a chance of winning this duel. Thanks for helping me get her back." Taunted Luna

"This cannot be!" exclaimed Dawn

"_The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!_" chanted Luna

_Ancient Fairy Dragon emerged from the ground still in chains, but thankfully Regulus came in and broke the chains binding her. She was finally free._

"You did it! You got her back!" exclaimed Leo

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, I kept my promise." Said Luna

"Thank you Luna. I asked your help to free me, and you and Sakura risked your lives and spirit to see that I was delivered from Dawn's prison. Now that I am free, we can begin to heal the Spirit World." Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Normally Limiter Removal's effect would destroy my dragon, but if I send Central Shield to my graveyard, my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere. (ATK: 2000) Looks like that's two dragons to your none." Said Luna

_Luna LP 200/ Dawn LP 2100_

"Very clever, but 100 Ancient Fairy Dragons wouldn't be enough to help you now, now let's just see you try and take out my Earthbound Immortal." Taunted Dawn

"Feel up to it Leo?" asked Luna

"Yep!" exclaimed Leo

"You know I am!" I exclaimed

"Let's draw that card sis." Said Leo

"But before we play anything, we activate our dragon's special ability which uproots your Closed Forest field spell!" exclaimed Luna

"No! You wouldn't!" exclaimed Dawn

"I think she just did!" I exclaimed

_Luna LP 1200/ Dawn LP 2100_

"Take that!" exclaimed Leo

_Earthbound Immortal Cusillu ATK: 2800_

"Alright, with that field spell gone, Dawn's monkey has no special abilities." Said Yusei

"She's done for now." said Trudge

"But I'm not, 'coz Power Tool Dragon lets me add another equip spell straight to my hand! And now that I've got two, I think I'll power up both my dragons! Dawn, this is the end of the line for you and your monkey!" exclaimed Luna

"I'm afraid this is the end of nothing you little girl." Said Dawn

"We'll see about that." Said Luna

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2100_

"And what did I tell you? All you've done was destroy Power Tool Dragon and then hurt yourself." Said Dawn

"Try reading the card!" exclaimed Leo

"Yeah. He can't be destroyed as long as he's equipped with Rocket Pilder, and that's not the card's only bonus. Your monster looses attack points for each of our Power Tool Dragon's attack points. (ATK: 800)" said Luna

"You can't!" exclaimed Dawn

"I'm afraid we can and we did. And now, my Fairy Dragon's equip spell kicks in. All the life I just lost was worth every point. Thanks to Pain to Power, it all gets converted to attack points! I think she's still mad about being locked up, and it's finally time for her to get some payback! What do you think about that?" asked Luna

"I think that was a yes." I said

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows away!

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 0_

"Alright! You did it Luna!" I exclaimed

"Hahahahaha." Laughed Dawn

"Something funny?" I asked

"You think you've defeated me? Luna, you were never my true opponent to begin with. It was always Sakura." Said Dawn

"So what if it was?" I asked

"Temper, temper. Sakura, as you've already figured out, Luna was fighting a fake. However, I'll be nice, and lift the Minus Curse on the spirit world, since you and Luna seem to love it so much. Sakura, I'll be waiting for you." Said the fake Dawn as she disappeared in a rainbow of light

"She's waiting for you?" wondered Luna

"At least we know that the spirits are free." I said

"This is a total happy ending moment!" exclaimed Leo

"Except the isn't the ending." Said Luna

"Are you feeling okay Luna?" asked Trudge

"Mm-hmm." Said Luna

"Leo." Said Yusei

"Hmm?" wondered Leo

"You were really great." Said Yusei

_Leo then began to cry._

"_Luna_." Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Ancient Fairy Dragon! Regulus!" exclaimed Luna

"Where did those things come from? Is there a laser light show going on?" asked Trudge

"_No officer Trudge. We are not illusions. We are real._" Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Whoa! Did that thing just talk back to me?" exclaimed Trudge before he fainted

_I tried to suppress my laughter, but I was failing miserably._

"Grown-ups are so weird." Said Leo

"_Luna. I thought you should know, by defeating that Dark Signer, you have saved us all. The spirits captured by the Earthbound Immortal are free now, and they have returned home to the Spirit World._" Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"And has everything stopped going in reverse?" asked Luna

"_Yes. All thanks to you._" Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Actually, it isn't all thanks to me. I couldn't have done it without my Brother Leo's help. He set up Dawn so I could finish her off. And Yusei stuck by Leo's side the whole time. And Sakura helped me out in the Spirit World." Said Luna

"Then I offer my thanks to Leo, Yusei, and Sakura." Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over. Will you help us?" asked Yusei

"_The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely, their power will grow back, and the Spirit world will once again be in danger. We must finish this. I will fight alongside you, even if it destroys me._" Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"_I too will fight alongside you, until the bitter end._" Said Regulus

_They then turned into cards._

"We did it Yusei! I finally have the card Mina said we'd need!" exclaimed Luna

_And this battle's only just beginning._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took a while, but none the less, it's done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	60. A Whale of a Ride

Chapter 59: A Whale of a Ride

_**Hey! What's up people? It's me sakuraphoenix and I'm back with a new chapter of Flight of the Crimson Dragon! I can't believe that this story is drawing to close after a year. It's just a few more chapters after this, and then, I'll be writing the side story to this story. Anyhow, it's disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So is this one of those towers Mina was talking about, that like control the energy reactor thing?" asked Luna

"Yep. This is it." Said Yusei

"Luna, do you have Ancient Fairy Dragon ready?" I asked

"Mm-hmm. This is the part where we hope this works. Here goes everything I guess." Said Luna

_She placed the card in the pedestal, and then it began to glow. After that, the place began to shake!_

"I have a feeling we might wanna run right now." said Yusei before we all got our asses out of there

_Then it disappeared into the ground._

"Where is it going?" asked Leo

"How should I know?" I asked

_It disappeared into the ground without a trace, not even a single scar was left in the Earth of where it once stood._

"Calm down everyone, I'm awake, I'm okay. Where'd the tower go? There was a tower here, right?" asked Trudge

"Uh, I didn't see any tower." Said Leo

"I need some sleep. I keep seeing things that aren't there. Towers, dragons, flying lions." Said Trudge

_Leo, Luna, and I looked at each other with the same expression, and then laughed out loud._

"And now it's time we got going. There's four towers left, and the next one's mine. Time to settle things up with my old friend Kalin." Said Yusei

"The tower that I'm heading to is near yours, so I'll stick around for a while." I said

_We all revved it up, and headed for our destinations, but suddenly, my arm began to burn up. It was like this before at the Arcadia Movement. What could this mean? Suddenly another geoglyph appeared in the sky, and my arm began to hurt like hell as it glowed._

"Is that a whale?" asked Leo

"Is someone else dueling at the Whale tower?" asked Trudge

"No, it's about ten to fifteen miles off." I said

"Then that means that they've managed to turn someone new into a Dark Signer." Said Yusei

"Something isn't right here! My mark isn't glowing!" exclaimed Luna

"That must mean that whoever's battling isn't a Signer, right?" asked Leo

"Let's go find out!" exclaimed Yusei

"Besides, I have to find out why my mark's the only one glowing." I said speeding up

_Whoever's dueling has no idea what they're up against. If they go deck to deck, mano al mano with an Earthbound Immortal, this maybe their last duel. Thankfully, we managed to get to the geoglyph fast. Now to get inside._

"You guys stay back while I check things out! It's too dangerous!" exclaimed Yusei

"No way!" exclaimed Trudge

"We can't leave you Yusei! We don't know who this new Signer is, and what if they have another Earthbound Immortal?" asked Luna

"Yeah! I thought we were like the Three Musketeers, not the Lone Ranger! We won't let you go solo." Said Leo

"Alright Leo, but I'll go on ahead and scout out the duel. Check you guys later." Said Yusei

"Hey, wait up! I'm coming too!" I exclaimed following suit

_We drove for a while, but no sign of our duelists. Unless they're turbo dueling! That just makes things worse. When we got close, I could recognize those runners anywhere._

"We're so glad you're alright Crow." Said Yusei before he had a good look at the rider of the other runner

"Greiger? Are…are you the…" I started

"Dark Signer? Yes. This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did to me. He destroyed my family Yusei, and if joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make that man pay, then so be it!" exclaimed Greiger with his voice full of fury

"Crow, don't you remember what happens in these shadow duels? Let me take your place! This is our battle to fight!" I exclaimed

"Forget it! It was the Dark Signers who stole my family from me!" exclaimed Crow

"Huh?" wondered Yusei

"They trusted me to look out for them, and when the Dark Signer's mist covered Satellite, I couldn't do anything! They're all gone and it's all my fault!" exclaimed Crow

"Say what? All of them? No." I said

"Now do you see why I gotta do this? I started this duel and I'm ending it." Said Crow

"Listen!" exclaimed Yusei

"To what? You're not talking me out of this you two. Those kids were all I had. I owe them this much, and so much more. See, you don't know the truth about me. I never had a family. I never had to do chores or go to sleep early. Now I know living without rules might sound like fun, but around here, it was dangerous. I learned that the only person I could depend on was me, and the world can be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow. A warm meal, a soft bed, these were the things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duelist is what I hope for the most, and so I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck, I might win a few duels and score my way out of Satellite, so I hit the dump. It was the only place a kid from the streets could hope to find a card or two. They weren't just cards, ya see? They were my ticket out of here. But right away I realized that it wasn't going to be an easy trip. After I found a few, I ran into a few kids. I thought they'd take my cards, but that's when I learned that your deck is like your soul, and no one would ever steal that. After a while, one of the kids named me Crow. The name stuck, and so did everything else I learned from them about dueling. Next thing I knew, I had friends. I had a family. I met you Yusei, and Jack. You weren't just my buddies, you were my brothers. Everything was taken from me, but dueling gave me a new beginning, and I wasn't about to let anyone else face their shadow as their only friend. Not long after, we all met Kalin, and you know how that went Yusei. But then, two years ago, we all met you. At first Saki, I didn't know whether you were a good person or a bad one, but you had the same look in your eyes that you do now, the look of loneliness you always have. I learned to fly, and it was up to me to teach others the same. I found kids that were like me, ones that had no family or didn't have anywhere to go but the streets of the Satellite. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe, taught them how to duel, and together, we learned the most important lesson. When you have friends, you're never alone. They were my family Yusei, and as much as you think that I saved them, it was them who saved me." Said Crow

"But Crow… why would you risk everything?" I asked

"Because they took them all away! The Dark Signers attacked us, using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone, and what does Greiger do? He goes and joins them. As far as I'm concerned, he's responsible, and now it's time for his punishment!" exclaimed Crow

"Are you done taking us on this trip down memory lane? Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Greiger

"Stop it! Don't you get it? You're on the same side. You both lost your families and that's why you're dueling. You should be working together to get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a shadow duel! Look, you told me what happened Greiger. Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this. You told me how he was the one who destroyed your village, so now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?" asked Yusei

"That's why I need to win this duel Yusei. Greiger has to be stopped!" exclaimed Crow

"Not like this. Crow, this duel is all about revenge. That practically makes you as bad as the other Dark Signers!" I exclaimed

"You don't know what you're talking about. This is something I just have to do!" exclaimed Crow

"No it's not." Said Yusei

"This is my battle, ya got that? If hate is what it takes to win it, then so be it. And anyway friend, we're talking about a shadow duel here. There's no stopping it." Said Crow before some of his tears hit my visor

"Crow… go for it birdbrain! And I'm using it as a term of endearment." I said

"And good luck, and remember this; hate won't bring your friends back." Said Yusei

"We'll see." Said Crow

"Let's end this once and for all!" exclaimed Greiger

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Crow

"It's my turn, and this is gonna be the last turn I need!

_Crow LP 3400 SPC: 3/ Greiger LP 3100 SPC: 3_

"Now I summon Spell Reactor-RE to my field in attack mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 900) With it, I can activate the special ability of Summon Reactor-SK! So by sending it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I get to summon out my favorite monster!" exclaimed Greiger

"Oh no. That move nearly beat Yusei before." I said

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten how close you came to losing to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) but rest assured, this time Crow won't be so lucky." Said Greiger

"That's not a monster, that's World War Four!" exclaimed Crow

"I think you mean World War Three!" I exclaimed

"If you two think it's scary now, just you wait, because if I send a card to the graveyard at the end of my turn, I get to destroy any one of the cards on your field, and first up is your Silver Shield! And now for SKY FIRE's main attack. I target your Blackwing Spear! Let's lock and load!" exclaimed Greiger

"Blackwing, no! Shield's gone, but doesn't stop its special ability from activating! See as soon as you took it out, all of the damage I would've taken drops to zero." Said Crow

"You just prolonged your pain. Now which one of your little birds is going to swoop in and save you?" asked Greiger

_Crow LP 3400 SPC: 3/ Greiger LP 3100 SPC: 3_

"Here we go!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 3400 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 3100 SPC: 4_

"I play this in defense mode. Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Crow

"What a waste. I was hoping to destroy something of value this turn. Your Blackwing Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber duck, and I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes once my SKY FIRE takes out it and your life points! It's been real Crow." Said Greiger

_Crow LP 2600 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 3100 SPC: 4_

"Watch out!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison as Crow' Duel Runner went out of control

"Now that was a close one. Are you ready to take this duel up a notch?" asked Crow

"Sure I am, but your field's running on empty." Said Greiger

"Well I'm about to fill her up Greiger! I activate Vayu's special ability! So by removing my Blackwing Vayu and another monster in my graveyard from the game, I'm now allowed to Synchro Summon!" exclaimed Crow

"But your monsters are all in the graveyard." Said Greiger

"Try reading the card. Usually that's true, but Vayu's the only Tuner I've ever heard of that Synchro Summons from the graveyard." I said

"As I was about to say, consider this a message from the great beyond. So listen up, I choose Blackwing- Elphin the Raven and Vayu the Emblem of Honor. One on one they weren't much of a match for you, but now they're hatching into a whole new bird of prey. _Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!_ I Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500) And as another bonus pal, I get to summon a second Blackwing monster as long as there's already one on my field, and this lucky bird is Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 400)" exclaimed Crow

"You got two monsters for the price of nothing. Perhaps I did underestimate your little birds, but you gotta realize that this duel isn't about believing in your deck, it's what I call a numbers game, and after taking a little look at your monsters attack points, I can see your strategy is for the birds." Said Greiger

"Now! Blackwing Armor Master attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" exclaimed Crow

"Is this some sort of joke? Just look at their points. Your Blackwing doesn't have a chance against my Flying Fortress." Said Greiger

"We'll see. Now attack with Black Hurricane!" exclaimed Crow

"Why did Crow attack with that? Now he'll lose for sure." Said Yusei

"Think again Yusei." I said

"That's impossible! He should've been destroyed!" exclaimed Greiger

"Hasn't anyone told you life is full of disappointments Greiger, and here's another, I don't take any damage." Said Crow

"Then why attack? He was all just a waste." Said Greiger

"Look again, 'coz my monster just made a bullseye." Said Crow

"What do you mean?" asked Greiger

"It's just part of Armor Master's special ability. See, he's got these nifty little things called Wedge counters, and I used one of them on your SKY FIRE. Now, for the rest of your turn, both his Attack and Defense points are stuck at zero. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" said Crow

"My SKY FIRE!" exclaimed Greiger

"Blackwing Whirlwind, why don't you take advantage of the situation?" asked Crow

_Crow LP 2600 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 3_

"No!" exclaimed Greiger as his plane went down

_His Duel Runner then went out of control, and crashed into a bridge!_

"Greiger!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

_Well, I guess, all's well that ends well._

"You two were right. I'm no better than a Dark Signer if I duel with hate in my heart." Said Crow

"We're glad to see that the Crow we know is back to his old self, now let's…" I started

_Greiger's Duel Runner came up behind us!_

"Talk about counting your chickens before they hatch." Said Crow

"You scratched my paint job Crow! You'll pay for that!" exclaimed Greiger

"Well you gotta catch me first, and since you lose a Speed Counter for every 1000 points of damage, it looks like you may never cash in. And while you try and play catch up with your little tricycle, I'll end my turn with a face-down. Let's see what you got." said Crow

_Crow LP 2600 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 3_

"Oh you'll do more than see it. Don't forget that this Shadow Duel is full contact! Just you watch this!" exclaimed Greiger

_Crow LP 2600 SPC: 5/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 4_

"With SKY FIRE out of the way, my field's completely empty, which means I can summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 300) Like your birds, he was stuck in the graveyard, but now he's ready to surface!" exclaimed Greiger

"Nice move but I think your submarine's attack points got deep sixed on the way up." Said Crow

"Then it's a good thing that he won't be out there all alone for long. I summon Darksea Rescue in attack mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) And now I Dark Tune my Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue in order to Synchro Summon Dark Flat Top! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Dark Flattop! _(ATK: 0/ DEF: 3000)" chanted Greiger

"What is that thing?" asked Crow

"Your doom." Said Greiger

"Crow'll never sink that thing." Said Yusei

"Unless he has a Blackwing atomic bomb." I said

"Well it looks like this duel is starting to get interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next. Anyhow, that's quite the ship Greiger. Heh, just too bad I'm gonna have to sink it along with all your life points." Said Crow

"Oh please, you're not going to be sinking anything of mine Crow. See, with the power of my Darksea Rescue, I can add a couple of reinforcements to my deck! And speaking of reinforcements, I activate Dark Flattop's special ability, which lets me bring back Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard once per turn!" exclaimed Greiger

"Aw man, but I already took that thing out once this match!" exclaimed Crow

_And I'm afraid you'll have to keep taking it out unless you find a way to deep six Greiger's Dark Flattop._

"Welcome back Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" exclaimed Greiger

"Nice move, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded Greiger." Said Crow

"And how do you plan to do that with only one monster left on the field? You see, by sending one card to the graveyard, I can activate SKY FIRE's special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armor Master! And with him out of the way, I can now set my sights on the only monster you have left. Looks like the only one being grounded this match is you!" exclaimed Greiger

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 4_

_Crow's Duel Runner then spun out of control!_

"Oh no!" I exclaimed

"Crow!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison as we caught up to him

"Don't even bother trying to get back up. I'm afraid your runner's down for the count and so are you." Said Greiger

"Crow!" exclaimed Yusei

"You okay?" I asked

"Stay back. If you two interfere, I'll lose, and losing isn't an option." Said Crow

"Well, from the way things look up here, neither is winning." Said Greiger

"You wish Greiger. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. I got too much… too much… to fight for! I owe it to the kids. That means you're gonna pay!" exclaimed Crow

"Heh, well I'd like to see you try and collect." Said Greiger

"But Crow, your runner…" I started

"Is gonna be just fine Saki, trust me. It might be down, but it's not out!" exclaimed Crow

"How touching Crow, but I would've stayed down if I were you." Said Greiger

"Well lucky for my friends, you're not me Greiger. Shall we? Oh yeah, hey Saki, you haven't told me to quit calling you 'Saki' for a while." Said Crow

"Well, let's just say that no matter how many times I tell you, you never take a hint. You remind me of somebody I know." I said

_Flamvell Grunika to be exact. Truth be told, I don't like being called 'mistress', but after a whole year, I gave up._

"I do, huh? Anyhow, let's ride Greiger." Said Crow

"Yes we shall. I place one card face-down. Your move." Said Greiger

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 4/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 4_

_Greiger, you and Crow share a lot in common. Despite the fact that the two of you grew up in different parts of the world, you and him all share something in common. Greiger wanted to help the people of his village by dueling. He believed that if he shared his knowledge of dueling with others, he could help by instilling hope. When I first visited his village, I helped with my knowledge of dueling with Greiger. That was the day he learned of my destiny as a Signer. He recognized my mark from the legends passed down from his people from the generations before him. Crow, please, save him._

"Looks like I'm up!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 5/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 5_

_Crow looks seriously banged up._

"I'll end my turn with a face-down!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 5/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 5_

"Is that all?" asked Greiger

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 6/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 6_

"Looks like someone's too scared to attack." Said Greiger

"Too scared to attack? I don't think so. You see, why attack when I can let one of my face-downs destroy your monsters for me?" asked Crow

"Yeah right." Said Greiger

"Happy hunting Greiger." Said Crow

"I send one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability, which lets me destroy one card on your field. Now which one will it be? How about the one on the left! Now attack!" exclaimed Greiger

_The card he destroyed was Fake Feather! Not looking good for our favorite friend._

"Oh, so close! Now if you attack me, all your monsters are going to be totally annihilated." Said Crow

"The only things that are going to be annihilated are the last of your life points! You have nothing left to protect you except that one face-down and that doesn't scare me for a second. This is the end of the road for you." Said Greiger

"This is the end of nothing pal." Said Crow

"You cannot stop the inevitable. Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, finish Crow off and send him to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Greiger

"I'm not going anywhere. I activate my trap, Blackwing- Backlash! And since I have at least five Blackwings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all the monsters on your field just like I said it would!" exclaimed Crow

"How could you?" exclaimed Greiger

"Well, I couldn't have without your help Greiger." Said Crow

"So this is all my own doing?" asked Greiger

"That's right. You got no one to blame but yourself for the situation you're in. Maybe next time you won't underestimate the power of my deck!" exclaimed Crow

"It's funny you should say that because that's exactly what I was thinking, when I sent this to the graveyard!" exclaimed Greiger

"Sent what to the graveyard?" asked Crow

"A little insurance policy that allows me to draw one card from my deck. That'll do just fine. Next up, I'll trigger the trap card Contaminated Earth! Due to its effect, because I have two level five or above monsters in my graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal!" exclaimed Greiger

"An Earthbound Immortal?" asked Crow

"This is just what we were afraid of Sakura." Said Yusei

"I know." I said worried

"Yours is a future that will be cloaked in eternal darkness! _Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!_ Now come forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua! (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 1600)

"Uh oh." Said Crow

"That thing's incredible! It's a killer whale! Although it's supposed to be a dolphin, not a whale." I said

"We don't have time to be hypothetically speaking! Alrighty Crow, this is it. I draw!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 7/ Greiger LP 1800 SPC: 7_

"I summon Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 800)" exclaimed Crow

"If that's all you have to attack with, perhaps you should pull over and end this duel." Said Greiger

"I'm not stopping for anything, ya got that? In fact, I'm coming straight for ya. Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 7/ Greiger LP 1300 SPC: 7_

"That was quite the move; it's just too bad it's going to be the last one you ever make." Said Greiger

"Don't think so. You see, it's time for part two of my attack to take effect." Said Crow

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Greiger

"I mean that there was more to that move than meets the eye. You see, the real purpose of my Blackwing attacking was to switch your whale into defense mode! Now that whale of yours couldn't even hurt a fly, much less me or my Blackwings." Said Crow

"Way to go Crow!" I exclaimed

"Now I'll end my turn with a face-down." Said Crow

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 7/ Greiger LP 1300 SPC: 7_

"It's my move then!" exclaimed Greiger

_Crow LP 900 SPC: 8/ Greiger LP 1300 SPC: 8_

"Now you may have stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in attack mode to deal out damage? My immortal can't be stopped. I activate Chacu Challhua's special ability, which means your life points get hit for half the amount of its defense points!" exclaimed Greiger

"This wasn't part of the plan!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 100 SPC: 8/ Greiger LP 1300 SPC: 8_

"Hang on!" exclaimed Yusei

"I summon Darksea Rescue in attack mode! And next, I activate the trap Basura! By playing this card, I can now release one monster on the field to destroy a monster whose level is higher, and as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you also loose 800 of your life points! I release my Darksea Rescue in order to destroy your Fane the Steel Chain!" exclaimed Greiger

"What?" exclaimed Crow

"If Crow doesn't stop that trap, its game over! Hey, Birdbrain, if you don't stop that trap, you'll lose!" I exclaimed

"I'm on it! I play the trap card Explosion Guard, which not only protects my monster from your trap card's special ability, but it also hits you for 500 points of damage." Said Crow

"No!" exclaimed Greiger

_Crow LP 100 SPC: 8/ Greiger LP 800 SPC: 8_

"This little pest is really starting to get under my skin." Said Greiger

"Alright!" exclaimed Yusei

"Way to go Crow!" I exclaimed

_Crow LP 100 SPC: 8/ Greiger LP 800 SPC: 8_

"My turn." Said Crow

_Crow LP 100 SPC: 9/ Greiger LP 800 SPC: 9_

"Just what I was hoping for! Now I can go and lay down a face-down, and then summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0) Now that I've added a little offense to my field, I think I'll balance it up by adding a little defensive abilities on my Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) Next I tune my Blizzard the Far North, Fane the Steel Chain, and Shura the Blue Flame in order to Synchro Summon Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant! _Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant!_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000) Welcome to the game." Said Crow

"That's quite the beast; it's just too bad my immortal's special ability will be keeping your Silverwind on the sidelines." Said Greiger

"Fine by me, because that allows me to counter your move with a special ability of my own! Since my feathered friend couldn't battle this turn, I can now destroy up to two monsters whose defense points is less than Silverwind's attack points." Said Crow

"Then that means…" started Greiger

"Your immortal's history, and this shadow duel is about to come to an end. Go Perfect Storm!" exclaimed Crow

"Please help." Said a young boy

"You mustn't do this." Said a young girl

"Who are they?" wondered Crow

"Please, help us get back to our village." Said the two kids

"What do you mean 'village'?" wondered Crow

"Huh? Annie! Max!" I exclaimed

"You know them?" asked Crow

"Know them? They're my step-brother and step-sister! Greiger's siblings!" I exclaimed

"Enough of your stalling. If you're not going to finish your move, then allow me to." Said Greiger

"But, don't you see those people in there?" I asked

"All I see is the finish line Crow." Said Greiger

"But Greiger…" started Crow

"But nothing!" exclaimed Greiger

"There're kids up there! Please, just look for yourself!" exclaimed Yusei

"Not to mention that Annie and Max are in there too!" I exclaimed

"Fine you two. *Gasp!* How can this… how can this be?" wondered Greiger

"Greiger!" exclaimed Crow

"Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?" wondered Greiger

"Sakura, he knows them?" wondered Crow

"Yeah! They're the people from his village!" I exclaimed

"Greiger, is that your family?" asked Yusei

"I'm sure of it now. The people trapped inside this Earthbound Immortal are my brother and sister and people from my village! That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this, it was the Dark Signers who took everything away from me." Said Greiger

"So it was the Dark Signers who were responsible for this." I said

"Yes, and here I was blaming Yusei and Goodwin." Said Greiger

"Greiger, now that you've figured out the truth, you have to stop this duel!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei, sorry. I'll forfeit this duel so that…" started Greiger

_Then, he opened his eyes, which were glowing purple!_

"Greiger!" exclaimed Yusei

"I'm afraid your trickery will not stop me from sending you and those who are loyal to you to the Netherworld." Said Greiger

"Come on!" exclaimed Crow

"Get out of my head whoever you are!" exclaimed Greiger

_His mark was pulsing, which could only mean one thing, Chacu Challhua was gaining control of the duel._

"Please Crow, you must end this duel right away. It's the only way to release my family and friends from their prison." Said Greiger

"Are you sure?" asked Crow

_His eyes glowed again._

"Not exactly. In fact it might be best if I end this duel right away. My turn!" exclaimed Chacu Challhua

_Crow LP 100 SPC: 10/ Greiger LP 800 SPC: 10_

"I switch Chacu Challhua into attack mode!" exclaimed Chacu Challhua

"You better be careful with Greiger. He isn't going to hold anything back!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's right Crow. Now Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack!" exclaimed Chacu Challhua

"No!" exclaimed Crow

"Don't give up! You can end this duel! I believe in you Crow!" I exclaimed

"She's right, I can." Said Crow

"This shadow duel is over!" exclaimed Chacu Challhua

"It will be once I activate Parasite Mind! With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field and activate its effect, and the trap card I'm gonna be using is Basura! Now I know you're familiar with how this card works, and I know you know the damage it can dish out, but I bet you never knew your own card was gonna be your immortal's undoing! So by releasing my level 8 Silverwind, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 100 SPC: 9/ Greiger LP 0 SPC: 9_

"It's over!" exclaimed Crow

_Suddenly a building was about to land right on top of Crow!_

"Watch out!" exclaimed Greiger

"Greiger!" I exclaimed running up to him

"No!" exclaimed Crow

"Greiger, are you okay?" asked Yusei

"Say something step-brother!" I exclaimed

"I'm fine, and Crow, you're safe." Said Greiger

"Why'd you do that? Why did you risk your life for me?" asked Crow

"Because… you risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland." Said Greiger

"Greiger…" started Crow

"You must continue to fight the Dark Signers. Stay strong and save your family." Said Greiger

"You can count on it Greiger." Said Crow

"Yusei, Sakura, thank you for helping me see the truth. You freed me of the darkness that was gripping my heart." Said Greiger

"Of course." Said Yusei

"Greiger, please, hang on! You have to!" I exclaimed

"Yusei, the Signers must stick together. It's the only way you will defeat the darkness! Sakura, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is good-bye." Said Greiger

"Greiger." I said

_Greiger gave his left hand to me, which I gripped as tears fell down my face. I then felt his skin turn cold and rough, and he disappeared after turning into ash._

"Greiger!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"We won't let you down! We promise!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow's right. We won't stop until the darkness is defeated!" exclaimed Yusei

"_Sakura, I'm waiting for you at the whale control tower. See you there sister._" Said Dawn

_Dawn… Guys, I'm sorry, but this is a battle I have to win by myself._

_**WHEW! FINALLY! This chapter took me forever to write! I can't seem to catch a break around here. Anyhow, school starts on Tuesday, so I'll cut to the chase. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	61. Duel of Twilight

Chapter 60: Duel of Twilight

_**Hey, it's the chapter that you've been waiting for! Sakura versus Dawn, now you didn't see this coming, did ya? If you did, then maybe ya guessed. Well, enough of this, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Trudge, I'm sorry that I had to leave you behind, but I had to. Dawn's my responsibility, and the wrongs that she's committed as a Dark Signer are mine to right, not as a Signer, but as her sister. I just have a theory, but she's probably at the tower where I would've faced Greiger._

"_Mistress, this is it._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"I know, and this is the tower." I said

"_You gonna let me kick some Dark Signer butt?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have to break through to Dawn, and this deck is exactly how I'm going to do it." I said holding up a deck box

"_Well, good luck. Wait one minute, did you say Dawn?_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"I did. I had my reasons to keep secrets, and this was one of them. Grunika, please, I'm begging you, just this one time, sit this duel out." I said

"_Fine, you win._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"Thanks." I said

"_Anytime Sakura, just defeat this Dark Signer once and for all!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika before he disappeared

"Don't worry, I promise I will." I said

_I then drove up to the front of the Whale Tower, and disengaged my Duel Disk._

"Dawn! You here? I came to help you sister! Dawn!" I exclaimed

"I've been waiting for you Sakura." Said a familiar yet dark female voice

_Her geoglyph pulled up, and my mark began to glow. I heard the sound of three duel runners and Trudge's jeep. When I turned around, I saw Matt. He must've met up with Yusei and the others after I ditched them._

"Sakura, you finally show up to face your demise?" asked Dawn

"If by demise, you mean save you from the darkness, then that's exactly what I mean!" I exclaimed

"Oh please, you mean you don't remember what you did five years ago before our birthday?" asked Dawn

"Before we turned thirteen?" I wondered

"That's right. You hired an assassin to kill me." Said Dawn

"What? Who told you that whopper of a lie? You know that I would never do that!" I exclaimed

"I thought so too, but Cusillu showed me exactly what happened prior to my death, and I saw you talking on the phone with someone!" exclaimed Dawn

"That? That wasn't what you thought! Besides, I would never hire anyone to kill you! It was…" I started

"Shut up! Do you honestly think I'll believe you? You should've accepted my offer to join the Dark Signers. Maybe then I would've listened to you." Said Dawn as she raised her Duel Disk

"Grr… if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" I exclaimed sliding in the deck I was going to use for this duel

"Let's duel!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison

_Dawn LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'm up first! I set a monster down in defense. Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn. You're up." I said

_Dawn LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"What was it you said during an interview last year? 'Although playing aggressively is an ideal strategy to force your opponents into a corner, you shouldn't leave an opening for them to use? Well, that's exactly what you did! I summon Dread Hero- Diamond Dude in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600) Unlike his weak counterpart, he can inflict damage equal to the difference between your monster's defense points and Diamond Dude's attack points! Diamond Dude, attack her monster!" exclaimed Dawn

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"What the?" wondered Dawn

"Surprise! It's Destiny Hero- Defender! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2700)" I exclaimed

"Why are you using father's deck?" asked Dawn

"Technically speaking, it's yours, not dads. I'm trying to show you that your cards want you back to your old self. Take a look at Defender. You can't exactly see it, but he's really sad, sad to see his mistress turn bad." I said

"I'm no longer its mistress! I moved on from such a weak deck to a much stronger one! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" spat Dawn

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I tried Defender. I guess it's the hard way now! Sweet! I activate an old school favorite, Polymerization! Now if I add Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to the mix, I give you Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200) Adding with the bonus that he can't be destroyed in battle, it's double trouble for you! Unfortunately, I don't have a monster to normal summon, so it's plan B! Enforcer, attack her Diamond Dude!" I exclaimed

"If you think it's going to be that easy, then you've underestimated my new deck! This classic should be familiar, it's Negate Attack! I can activate this and not only is your attack canceled, but the battle phase is over!" exclaimed Dawn

"Then I place a card face-down and end my turn." I said

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Well that was pathetic. My move!" exclaimed Dawn

"Don't forget that Defender allows you to draw an extra card from your deck." I said

"Thanks, not! I special summon Dread Hero- Departed! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) Now I activate the spell Double Summon! I'm sure you're familiar with this spell! Now I summon to the field Dread Hero- The Dark Angel! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) And now for the main event! I sacrifice my Dark Angel and Diamond Dude in order to summon Dark Tuner Dreaded Hero! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Dawn

"A Dark Tuner? This is bad!" I exclaimed

"More like your demise. I Dark Tune Dreaded Hero with Departed in order to Dark Synchro Summon Destiny Dread Dragon! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Destiny Dread Dragon!_ (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000)" chanted Dawn

"That's not a monster! That's a Plaguespreader Zombie twenty times uglier!" I exclaimed

"Funny, but you won't be laughing when I activate my Dark Tuner Dreaded Hero's special ability! You see dear sister, when he's used for a Dark Synchro Summon, his special ability allows me to send one card on your field to the graveyard, and I think I'll choose your Enforcer!" exclaimed Dawn

"Say what? Aw snap!" I exclaimed as Enforcer bit the dust

"Now with him out of the way, I can activate the special ability of Destiny Dread Dragon! Once per turn, I can remove from play a 'Destiny Hero' monster in my graveyard from play, and Destiny Dread Dragon not only temporarily gains the special ability of the monster I just banished, but he also gains the attack points of the monster I just removed from play." Said Dawn

"But you don't have any Destiny Heroes." I said

"Dread Heroes are treated as Destiny Heroes, so I now remove from play Diamond Dude. (ATK: 4900) Now, Destiny Dread Dragon, attack her Defender! Send her life points to the shadows!" exclaimed Dawn

"This is going to leave a mark. AAHH!" I screamed as Destiny Dread Dragon's attack hit me

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"SAKURA!" exclaimed Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna, Trudge in unison

"SAKI!" exclaimed Matt

"Hear that? Sounds to me like you have a fan club. Seeing your wounds right now, why don't you make this easy and join the Dark Signers? It'll ease the pain." Said Dawn

"You're still going on about that? For two years, I've kept the secret that you were still alive when you saved me from Sayer. I don't what you did, but somehow when I saw him at the Fortune Cup, he had forgotten about our little encounter here in Satellite. I know the sister I grew up with is still inside there. If you were a different person, why did you save me?" I asked

"Why else? Despite the fact that we're enemies, there's only one way for the two of us to be together, and that's if you join the darkness." Said Dawn

"Think again! I activate Destiny Signal! I can only activate this card when a Destiny Hero monster of mine is destroyed in battle. Thanks to you, I can now summon _Destiny_ Hero Diamond Dude! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600)" I exclaimed

"What a cheap move. You want a real move, then here it is, I activate this spell card!" exclaimed Dawn

_A blinding light shone, and I had to shield my eyes from being blinded. When I opened them again, I found myself in a large bedroom of some sorts. Wasn't I just in a duel? How did I get here? As I looked around, I saw Dawn's mark on my arm!_

"What the? H-how is Dawn's mark on my arm? What's going on?" I wondered out loud

_I then saw my reflection, and I was shocked!_

"M-my eyes. Their… as black as the night, like a Dark Signer's eyes. What's going on? What's happening?" I wondered as I began to panic

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked a female voice

_I turned to see Dawn in the doorway._

"Dawn, w-what's going on?" I asked

"Sakura, don't you remember?" asked Dawn

"Remember what?" I asked

"After that duel we had where you lost." Said Dawn

"I… I lost our duel?" I asked dismayed

"Try to remember Sakura." Said Dawn

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked

"After I defeated you, my powers revived you." Said Dawn

"So…y-you mean… that I'm…" I started

"Yes, you are a Dark Signer." Said Dawn

"T-this can't be happening! This can't!" I exclaimed

"Relax Sakura, at least we are together again." Said Dawn

_She then walked over to me, and pulled me into an embrace. At first, I stiffened, but gradually, I relaxed, and closed my eyes._

"Do you remember now?" asked Dawn in a soft voice

_Various images played in my head. My memories? If that was true, then what Dawn said was true, but honestly, I didn't mind._

"It's all coming back to me now. I lost our duel, and you revived me as a Dark Signer. I remember." I said

_Back at the duel…_

_Normal P.O.V._

_Sakura was staring at the spell Dawn just played with distant eyes._

"The Spell Card I just played is known as Destiny Damage. I can only activate this card when my opponent special summons a 'Destiny Hero' monster. If the difference between my life points is greater than yours, then I take the level of every monster on my field, and multiply its level by the difference. Its okay Sakura, you've lost our duel. Please, let your destiny be realized." Said Dawn

"My destiny… revealed." Said Sakura in a trance-like state

_A card fell out of her pocket, and landed on the ground in front of her._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Dawn and I were walking through the remains of what used to be New Domino City._

"It is so good to walk through the city again, wouldn't you say Sakura?" asked Dawn

"It is, especially now that we have each other again." I said with a content smile on my face

_I saw something on the ground, a card? It was Flamvell Grunika, but what was he doing here?_

"_Sakura! Please snap out of it!_" exclaimed a male voice

_That voice, Matt? Wait a minute, Grunika wouldn't be here, unless…_

"Dawn, this has all been one whole trick, hasn't it?" I exclaimed

"What do you mean Sakura?" asked Dawn

"Don't play dumb with me; our duel's still going on!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, you lost our duel, remember?" asked Dawn

"I know this is all a trick, you can't fool me any longer!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

_I was back in the duel!_

"Which means this duel isn't over, which means I can play this trap! Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! For the rest of this turn, the effect damage I would've taken becomes zero!" I exclaimed

"Wait, Sakura, sure, that was an illusion, but please, it could become a reality." Said Dawn

_I picked up Flamvell Grunika from the ground._

"I don't need some cheap trick messing with my head. I make my own future; it's not decided for me." I said

"I end my turn with a face-down." Said Dawn sighing defeated

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"Here goes everything! I summon to the field Destiny Hero Dawn! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1500) Dawn, don't you remember this card? It was the card we submitted to that card contest years ago!" I exclaimed

_*Flashback*_

"_So the grand prize winner, second, and third place winners get a one-of-a-kind copy of the card they submitted?" asked Dawn_

"_Yes. Lots of kids are entering, but the contest has allowed people to enter in pairs as well. The grand prize winner not only gets a copy of the card, but they also win some cash money. 10,000 to be exact, which could really help us out with paying off the bills and mortgage." I said_

"_What should we come up with?" wondered Dawn_

"_We'll think of something." I said_

"_Well, I know that Sunrise is a pretty good monster in battle, but I can't summon her without a tuner. I just wish those card creating wise guys would create a Destiny Hero tuner." Sighed Dawn_

"_That's it!" I exclaimed_

"_What's it?" wondered Dawn_

"_That's what we'll make, a Destiny Hero Tuner! Maybe if we make it a female, she'll be the first female Destiny Hero Tuner!" I exclaimed_

"_Yeah! Can you draw her? I'm terrible at drawing." Said Dawn_

"_No problem, but we just need to come up with a name." I said_

"_That's true." Sighed Dawn_

"_Hmm… I got it!" I exclaimed_

"_What is it?" asked Dawn_

"_How does Destiny Hero Dawn sound? You came up with the idea, so it's only natural we should name it after you." I said_

"_It's perfect. Let's get to work." Said Dawn_

_*End Flashback*_

"We didn't win the grand prize, but at least we had fun!" I exclaimed

"What are you trying to do? Walk down memory lane? The past is gone!" exclaimed Dawn

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this, but I'm afraid that you leave me with no choice! I tune Dawn with my Destiny Hero Diamond Dude! _When the night comes to a close, the sun shall rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining hope, Sunrise Dragon!_ (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000) And in case you're wondering, I'll be nice and not activate her special ability!" I exclaimed

"But why would you not?" asked Dawn

"Because one of your trap cards might turn against her special ability and because I have a better plan! Now Dawn's special ability activates! I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand, and I have just the one to do it. Now for the main event, I activate my trap Eclipse! With the power of this trap card, I get to special summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck so long as I remove it from play at the end of my turn. This should be a blast from the past! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Now I activate the spell that I got thanks to Dawn's special ability, and it goes by the name Synchronized Fusion! Now I fuse together Sunrise Dragon and Lunar Eclipse Dragon in order to fusion summon Dawn to Dusk Dragon! (ATK: 3300/ DEF: 3000)" I exclaimed

"Pretty cool monster, but your sixed winged dragon is no match for my dragon!" exclaimed Dawn

"Right now, maybe, but after I activate her special ability, you might want to change your tune. You see Dawn, Dawn to Dusk Dragon gains attack points for each Dark Attribute monster in the graveyard, and I didn't say whose graveyard it had to be! I count four monsters total, bringing a grand total of 800 extra attack points! (ATK: 4100) Alright my mighty beast, attack her dragon!" I exclaimed

_As my dragon's attack hit, a cloud of dust appeared. When the cloud vanished, Destiny Dread Dragon was still there._

"What in the blue blazes? How is your dragon still on the field?" I exclaimed

"My dragon's special ability of course. Once per turn, it can't be destroyed in battle." Said Dawn

"Maybe, but you're still taking the damage." I said

"A small price to pay to save my dragon." Said Dawn

_Dawn LP 2100/ Sakura LP 1800_

"I end my turn." I said

_Dawn LP 2100/ Sakura LP 1800_

"You'll regret this! Can't do much with this hand, so I'll freshen up. I activate Card of Sancity! Now we both draw until we both have six cards in our hands! Perfect. I activate Axe of Despair! Now my dragon gains 1000 attack points! (ATK: 4500) Now, attack! Wipe her mark clean!" exclaimed Dawn

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! Listen up, the battle phase is over!" I exclaimed

"Fighting fire with fire, huh? Oh well, it'll be your demise. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Dawn

_Dawn LP 2100/ Sakura LP 1800_

"It's my turn!" I exclaimed

_I know I can't defeat her monster the old fashioned way, but maybe I can defeat it the new way. I need to use Destiny Revealed, but even if I could use it, it's not in my hand right now. Hang on a sec, it's Pot of Greed. Dawn's not the only one who can use a hand booster._

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck! It all comes down to these two cards. Heart of the cards, guide my hands!" I exclaimed as I drew my cards

_As I stared at the first card, it was Black Pendant, but the second card was… Destiny Revealed! I have all the pieces of the puzzle! Now to show Dawn to truth and this card can help with that._

"Alright, first off, I activate the spell card, Destiny Revealed! But before I activate its effect, a little trip into the past is in order!" I exclaimed

_A light erupted from Destiny Revealed, and we found ourselves in the past, our thirteenth birthday to be exact._

"What did you do?" exclaimed Dawn

"Calm down, I didn't do anything. We're nothing but observers here." I said

"You wanted us to see my death again?" exclaimed Dawn

"I want to see who shot you that day, and you need to know the truth. That person was after me! That bullet was never meant for you!" I exclaimed

"How do I even know that you're telling the truth, huh? Why are you saying this?" exclaimed Dawn

"Because you're the only person that I can never tell a lie to." I said

_I looked in the direction where Sayer would've pulled up to shoot Dawn. Reluctantly, she looked in the same direction, and saw him pull the trigger._

"It was him? But then, how do you explain this?" exclaimed Dawn as she changed the scene

_I saw the phone call I made the week before. Unless she was crazy, or her immortal made her think that this was a phone call to an assassin!_

"Dawn, this wasn't a phone call to an assassin! I wanted to hire a piano tutor for the both of us! That's what that phone call was!" I exclaimed

_The scene changed yet again, revealing myself just getting out of an ambulance. This was eight years ago._

"_Please Sakura, don't leave me! You're all I have left! Sakura, please sister! I need you!" exclaimed Dawn_

"Did I really say that all those years ago?" wondered Dawn

_When we got back to the duel field, Dawn had he eyes closed, and tears were falling. Was she really crying? When she opened her eyes, they looked normal._

"Dawn?" I asked

"Sakura, now I understand. It wasn't your fault back then. Cusillu played on the confusion I was feeling as I died. I'll surrender the duel now and…ARGH!" exclaimed Dawn clutching her mark

"Dawn! What's wrong?" I exclaimed as I almost ran to her

"Stay back! Cusillu's trying to take over! I don't have much time before he does! Sakura, please, I will no longer have control in this duel, so listen to me. Stop me, save me from the shadows, and save the world from this evil. You're my last hope Sakura." Said Dawn

"Dawn…" I started

_She opened her eyes, and they were glowing purple, just like what happened with Greiger! Her immortal was in control._

"Is gone forever!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Bring my sister back Cusillu!" I exclaimed

"There's no hope of saving her. You might as well just give up. She belongs to the darkness now!" laughed Cusillu

"You don't scare me! Now Destiny Revealed allows me to bring back one Destiny Hero back from my Graveyard, so long as I don't summon any more monsters this round or that I have no 'Destiny Hero' monsters on my field, and as an added bonus, that Destiny Hero's attack points are doubled! Welcome back Dawn! (ATK: 3400)" I exclaimed

"So what? All I see is a little girl with a staff." Said Cusillu

"Maybe right now you do, but when I activate these equip spells, you might just change your tune. I activate Demon Shackle! Demon Shackle allows me to decrease a monster's attack points by 700, and guess which monster I'm choosing. Your dragon!" I exclaimed

"You can't!" exclaimed Cusillu

"I just did! (ATK: 3800) Now I activate Black Pendant! If I give this card to Dawn, her attack points go up. (ATK: 3900) Now Dawn to Dusk Dragon, attack that thing's monster!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 1800/ Sakura LP 1800_

"Now Dawn, it's time to take out that monster! Attack!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 1700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Cusillu

"Something funny?" I asked

"You just opened the gate to your own demise! I now activate the trap card, Dark Matter! With this trap, these cards will lead to your destruction!" exclaimed Cusillu

"I'd like to see that! I place one card face-down and end my turn! And now, Dawn's hitting the dust! Sorry about this." I said

"_I don't care about that. Just save my mistress from the shadows._" Said Dawn before she got sent back to the graveyard

_Dawn LP 1700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"You'll regret this! I activate Magical Mallet. Now I'll send all but one card in my hand back into my deck, and now I can draw the same number back. Yes, it's finally time." Said Cusillu

"Time for what?" I asked

"For your soul to be sent to the Netherworld! I now activate the Field Spell, Closed Forest! And now, for your demise. I sacrifice these monsters in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Oh no! The Spirit World!" I exclaimed

"I don't need those pathetic spirits to charge myself up. I'm using the souls of the people of the Satellite that have been captured! _After 5000 years of your ancient slumber, arise again to send this world into darkness! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400)" chanted Cusillu

"Before you try anything, I activate my face-downs, Spirit Barrier and De-Fusion! Now you have to get rid of all my monsters in order to leave a scratch on my life points! Who's the tough guy now?" I asked

"Funny, but don't forget about Closed Forest. In case you didn't learn from your last duel, Closed Forest gives Cusillu an extra 100 attack points per monster in my graveyard. I count six monsters, bringing Cusillu's attack points up to 3400. Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Sunrise Dragon! Show my host her symbol of hope being destroyed!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Fortunately, I don't take any damage." I said

"Even though that's true, I'll still have the advantage. I end my turn." Said Cusillu

_Dawn LP 1700/ Sakura LP 1800_

_Sartorius, I think I finally understand the fortune you told me all those years ago. Your spirit will find a place to heal; a friend will come and help. You must defeat someone that is close to you, and save the world from an upcoming evil. Your spirit will find a place to heal, that was here in Satellite, but I didn't move on from Dawn's supposed death. A friend will come and help. That friend was Matt. He's always been there for me even in the toughest of situations. You must defeat someone that is close to you. At first, I thought it would be someone like Matt, but in reality, it was Dawn. And save the world from an upcoming evil, that's the Dark Signers. I promised dad that I would protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do! My Sign began to burn brighter._

"My mark!" I exclaimed

"What's happening?" exclaimed Cusillu gripping the arm with its mark

"S-Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"Dawn?" I wondered

"While Cusillu's grip over me is weak, you have to focus on your mark! You're the Twilight Signer, I know you are! If you focus on the light, then my Dark Mark will merge with yours once the duel is over. Now please! Finish me!" exclaimed Dawn

"Dawn… I will allow your wish to be heard. With my friends by my side, I can achieve anything. I won't give up on you!" I exclaimed

_My mark disappeared, and I felt a familiar feeling on my back. Suddenly the top card of my deck began to glow._

"Well, here goes everything!" I exclaimed as I drew my card

_Of course! Just like we Signers have to band together to combat this darkness, my monsters have to band together as well._

"Because I have a Light Attribute Synchro monster on the field, I can now special summon Moonlight Phoenix! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000) Now I normal summon Majestic Dragon! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" I exclaimed

"What are you going to do with them? Attempt to win this shadow duel?" asked Cusillu

"More like actually win it! I tune Majestic Dragon with Lunar Eclipse Dragon and Moonlight Phoenix! _The light of day, burning bright, chases away the darkness of night. Let this light, shining bright; light the stars in the night! Synchro Summon! Burn with light, Majestic Moon Dragon!_ (ATK: 3400/ DEF: 3000)" I chanted

"That dragon can't stand up to my immortal. You wasted your time." Said Cusillu

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I didn't tell you about her special ability." I said

"Her what?" exclaimed Cusillu

"Don't play dumb, you heard what I said. Majestic Moon Dragon can negate your monster's special ability, use it as its own, and absorb your monster's original attack points! (ATK: 6200)" I exclaimed

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Sorry, but it is. Majestic Moon Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu with Glimmering Celestial Slash!" I exclaimed as tears fell

_Dawn LP 0/ Sakura LP 1800_

"Dawn!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her

_I managed to catch her before she fell._

"Sakura." Said Dawn

"Please, hang in there! We'll find a doctor, then…" I started

"It's too late for me. Because you defeated Cusillu… his grip over me has faded. You did what you set out to do; you saved me from the darkness." Said Dawn

"Dawn please, you have to hang on! I can't lose you again!" I exclaimed

"You've moved on once, you can do it again." Said Dawn

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked

"I've been watching you ever since I became a Dark Signer. I wanted you to be happy, and your circle of friends helped you to move on. Matt, Naomi, Igneous, Jack, Crow, Yusei, Kalin, Akiza, Leo, Luna and Sartorius. They all helped you in more ways than one. Sakura, I have one last request before I go." Said Dawn as she gripped my right arm

"What is it?" I asked

"You're not going to do something as stupid as lose to the Dark Signers, are you?" asked Dawn

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot." I said

"That's my sister. Save this world." Said Dawn as she closed her eyes for what I believed was the last time

_Her body then turned into ash._

"Dawny…" I started

_Something fell out of her pocket as the ashes of her body blew away. It was a locket. When I opened it, it was a photo of me and Dawn. It was playing a music box version of Ave Maria. There was also a note._

'_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope this can help keep our memories of each other strong. Happy Thirteenth Birthday!_

_-Dawn'_

"Dawn. They used you when you were hurt. They took advantage of your pain and confusion to turn you into one of them. I swear, the Dark Signers are going to pay!" I exclaimed

_A faint red glow appeared on my arm, and when it faded, I took off my right glove. The Heart of the Crimson Dragon was now there, and I had become the Twilight Signer._

_**Whew! I think I finally successfully wrote an epic duel! Well, you write some and, you know. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Dread Hero Diamond Dude_

_Level: 4_

_Effect: This card's name is treated as 'Destiny Hero'. If the difference between this monster's attack points is greater than your opponent's defense points, inflict the difference as damage._

_**Dread Hero Departed**_

_**Level: 2**_

_**Effect: This card's name is treated as 'Destiny Hero'. Can be special summoned when your opponent's graveyard has no Destiny Heroes.**_

_Dread Hero the Dark Angel_

_Level: 1_

_Effect: When discarded to the graveyard, Special Summon one Destiny Hero that has been destroyed in battle._

_**Dark Tuner Dreaded Hero**_

_**Level: 10**_

_**Effect: When used for a Dark Synchro Summon, send one card on your opponent's field to the graveyard.**_

_Destiny Dread Dragon_

_Level: 8_

_Effect: Remove from play one 'Destiny Hero' monster in your graveyard to gain the effect of that 'Destiny Hero' and half its attack points. Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed in battle._

_**Destiny Damage**_

_**Spell**_

_**Type: Normal**_

_**Effect: If your life points are higher than your opponent's, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between your life points time the level of one monster on your side of the field**_

_Destin_y _Hero Dawn_

_Level: 4_

_Effect: If used to summon a Dragon-type Synchro Monster, add one spell card to your hand._

_**Synchronized Fusion**_

_**Spell**_

_**Type: Normal**_

_**Effect: Special Summon one Fusion Monster that requires Synchro Monsters as Fusion Material**_

_**A/N: Creative Credit for Synchronized Fusion goes to Storyteller222**_

_Dawn to Dusk Dragon_

_Level: 8_

_Fusion Material Monsters: Sunrise Dragon & Lunar Eclipse Dragon_

_Effect: Gains 200 attack points for every Dark attribute monster in both players graveyards_

_**Destiny Revealed**_

_**Spell**_

_**Type: Normal**_

_**Effect: If you control no Destiny Hero monsters, special summon one 'Destiny Hero' from your graveyard with double the original attack points. You cannot summon any more monsters this turn. Destroy the selected monster at your end phase.**_

_Majestic Moon Dragon_

_Level: 10_

_Effect: Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of one face-up monster your opponent controls and have this card gain attack equal to the negated monster's attack until the end phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon one 'Lunar Eclipse Dragon' from your graveyard._


	62. A Score to Settle

Chapter 61: A Score to Settle

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I know, I know, I'm late for updating this fanfic, but hey, don't blame me! I had a ton of homework to do, I swear! Anyhow, you won't believe this news. 4Kids got a lawsuit, so now, they're not dubbing the rest of 5D's into English, which totally sucks, and now they're jumpstarting Zexal. Yeah, I know, totally sucks. Anyhow, that's enough bad news, so why don't I just do the disclaimer?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or the OC that's appearing in this chapter. Credit goes to Storyteller222**_

_**Enjoy! And before I forget, it's starting in Matt's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, check it out. That light's fading away." Said Leo

"After seeing Sakura's mark light up on Matt's arm, I hope she's okay." Said Luna

"Yeah. Please Saki. I hope you're safe." I said

_As the light faded away, they saw the unmistakable form of Sakura Phoenix, who appears to have won her duel from their point of view._

"Well, from the looks of it, I'd say Saki won." Said Crow

_Everyone cheered, and we hurried over to Sakura._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I clutched the locket Dawn left behind as a sad reminder that she was gone forever. My only sister. I guess I truly am the last Phoenix. I also noticed that my gloves was torn in various places, which would no doubt reveal my new Signer mark easier than before. I would have a lot of explaining to the others, including a few other things that need to be kept a secret._

"Sakura!" Leo, Luna, Yusei, Matt, Crow, and Trudge exclaimed

"Hey Saki, you okay?" asked Matt

"I'm not okay! I just sent my sister to the Netherworld, and you think I'm okay?" I exclaimed with tear stains on my face

"Calm down Saki." Said Matt

"I'm trying, but it's not easy." I said

"Hey, how come he gets to call you Saki and I don't?" asked Crow

"Did you say something?" I asked with a tick mark visible on my face

"Um, nothing." Said Crow

"I can't stay sad forever though. It's like what Akiza said to me once. 'Would Dawn want me to be on the ground crying'? No. I made a promise to her, and I promised that I would take down the Dark Signers for good. Now it's my turn. Sunrise, Lunar, it's not over yet." I said

"Yeah, and I'm helping you guys out!" exclaimed Matt

"Matt, you can't. It's too dangerous and you're not a Signer." I said

"Before I wasn't a Signer." Said Matt

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked

"Somehow, I got your mark of the Dragon. Now either you lost your duel and it's Dawn I'm talking to, or something happened that caused your mark to change." Said Matt

"And it's option two." I said

"*Gasp!* Sakura, your mark, it's changed." Said Luna

"I know. It's the symbol of the Twilight Signer, that's who I am now. A Signer with the powers of a Dark Signer and a Signer. I may not know what a Dark Signer is capable of, but I don't intend to ask any of the Dark Signers to figure it out. Besides, right now, I have a job to do." I said

_I went inside the tower and placed the cards onto the pedestal, after it glowed; I took Lunar and Sunrise and got the hell out of there!_

"That's one more tower taken care of." I said

"Yeah. Next stop, Kalin." Said Yusei

_We then heard footsteps behind us. When I turned around, I was looking right at Chen Fen._

"It's you again. It's been a while, huh Chen?" I asked

"It sure has Saki." Said Chen Fen

"Please don't call me Saki; I hear enough of that from birdbrain over here." I said

"Hey!" exclaimed Crow

"So, what's up?" I asked

_I also noticed that he was wearing a duel disk._

"And what's with the duel disk?" I asked

"What else? I came to help you guys against the Dark Signers. And Sakura, I'm glad you were able to win your duel." Said Chen Fen

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell ya that. But right now, I have a promise to keep." I said

"And Kalin and I have some serious business to attend to." Said Yusei

"I suppose that means his tower is next, right?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Yusei

_We drove to the tower, and oh boy did Yusei have his work cut out for him. I hope he brings his 'A' game after what almost happened to me._

"You guys think that Yusei's scared?" asked Luna

"Yusei's not scared of nothin'! He's the best there is!" exclaimed Leo

"But let's hope he can fight against Kalin." I said

"Come on, let's head for high ground." Said Matt

"Good idea. Last thing I want is to get crushed by Ccapac Apu. Thankfully that didn't happen last time." I said worried as we drove up to the top of a hill in the general area

"Um, anyone bring binoculars?" asked Leo

"We can get the play by play on our duel runners." I said

_Kalin then brought up his geoglyph and the duel was beginning._

"The shadow duel's about to start." Said Crow

_My mark, Luna's, and Matt's began to light up._

"This is it. Please Yusei. Be strong." I said worried

"It's time old friend." Said Kalin

"Time for what?" asked Yusei

"Hahahahaha. Time for me to send you straight to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Kalin

_I can't believe how much he's changed. What happened to the person who risked everything to save his own teammate? He may have betrayed us in the end, but Yusei, please, show him the truth._

"I know Kalin was once our friend, but don't let that get in the way of winning this duel." Said Crow

"It may be tough for him. It was tough for me to face Dawn after all." I said

"Allow me to start things off." Said Kalin

"Riding Duel…ACCELERATION!" Yusei and Kalin exclaimed in unison

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"What do you say we mix things up? First one to get to the first corner gets to go first." Said Kalin

"Fine." Said Yusei

_It looked like Yusei was going to make it to the first corner, but Kalin obviously had something up his sleeve._

"Time to see how it handles!" exclaimed Kalin

_He pushed Yusei into the flames!_

"Why that no good cheater!" I exclaimed

"Hahahahaha. Looks like I go first Yusei. And with my first move, I'm summoning Infernity Necromancer in defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Kalin

"This isn't good. He's going for the handless combo again." I said

"I think I'll end my turn with a face-down!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"It's time to make your move Yusei, but rest assured, there's nothing you can play that will save you from my wrath." Said Kalin

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1_

_Yusei, I know back then that when we all went our separate paths that you thought that you were doing the right thing. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably would've done the exact same thing. But that was then and this is now. Yusei, I know that Kalin was once our friend, but now he's a Dark Signer, our enemy, and he still blames you for what happened that night. But… if I could show Dawn the truth, then maybe you can do the same with Kalin._

"Hurry up and make your move traitor." Said Kalin

"I'm summoning Max Warrior! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800) With the power of my warrior, your beast's a goner! Max Warrior, attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Your warrior's not strong enough to overpower the defense of my Infernity Necromancer!" exclaimed Kalin

"But it will be once I activate its special ability! You see, when this guy attacks, he gains 400 attack points! (ATK: 2200) Go Swift Rush! And now until my next turn, my warrior loses half of its original attack and defense points, as well as half its level. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400/ Level: 2)" said Yusei

"Yusei's got the upper hand." Said Trudge

_But for how long is the question._

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Then it's my move!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"First I'll lay down a face-down, and then I'll trigger the trap, Limit Impulse!" exclaimed Kalin

"That card? Now he's almost got his handless combo! If he discards two cards, then he gets to summon two Soul Tokens!" I exclaimed worried

"Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard I can summon two Soul Tokens! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) And then by releasing these two tokens, I can advance summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin must be going for his combo, and with one card left, he's almost got it." Said Yusei

"Sorry old friend, but by activating my Dark Tuner's special ability, there is no more 'almost'. I summon Infernity Dwarf in attack mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500)" exclaimed Kalin

"Oh no! His hand's empty! This ain't good, plus One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's coming!" I exclaimed in worry

"Now it's time for my handless combo to take effect! I tune my level 10 Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level 2 Infernity Dwarf in order to Dark Synchro Summon One Hundred-Eyed Dragon! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, One Hundred-Eyed Dragon!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)" chanted Kalin

"Not that." Said Yusei

"Aren't you glad to see him again? I know I am, especially since your Max Warrior's so weak. It looks like I'm going to get my revenge sooner than I anticipated. Go! Infernity Sight Stream!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 1900 SPC: 0/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat. Yusei better get a plan, and fast." Said Crow

"Not only that, but some Speed Counters as well." I said

"You can do it!" exclaimed Leo

"Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come." Said Kalin

"Well then I better act fast. I play the trap Revival Ticket! Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy one card on my field, I can power up my life points." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"And then I can bring back all my monsters that were destroyed in battle, so say hello again to Max Warrior!" exclaimed Yusei

"You can't!" exclaimed Kalin

"But I can Kalin, and because I destroyed my trap card Limiter Breaker earlier, I'm now gonna use its effect to summon Speed Warrior to my field! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400)" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Yusei's the best!" exclaimed Leo

"I hate to admit it Leo, but you might be right." Said Trudge

"You always were the clever one, weren't you? But how do you plan on overpowering my One Hundred-Eyed Dragon?" exclaimed Kalin

"Just watch!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"I play the trap Card of Sacrifice! Now when the total attack points of the monsters on my field are less than your monster's attack points, I get to draw two cards. Thing is, I can't summon or change the battle mode of my monsters then." Said Yusei

"Hahahahaha! Yusei, you left yourself wide open! Revenge is mine." Said Kalin

"Don't be so sure Kalin. Remember, due to the trap I activated, I now get to draw two new cards from my deck! Since my warrior's aren't as strong as your dragon." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"It's my move then." Said Kalin

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"And I think I'll play a face-down. Next I'll activate One Hundred-Eyed Dragon's special ability, which enables it to absorb the powers of a Dark attribute monster in my graveyard, and the monster I'm choosing is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, I can summon out Infernity Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200)" exclaimed Kalin

"That was exactly the move I hoped you would make. Since you summoned a monster, the effect of Slip Summon activates, and that means I can summon one level four or below monster from my hand in defense mode. So I'm calling on Ghost Gardna! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1900)" exclaimed Yusei

"Heh, it makes no difference who you call on because there's nothing you can do to escape the power of my One Hundred-Eyed Dragon. Now, say good-bye to your Speed Warrior!" exclaimed Kalin

"My warrior's not going anywhere! See, by activating Gardna's special ability, I can make it the target of your attack." Said Yusei

"Quite the nifty maneuver, but let's see how it matches up against this one! I activate One Hundred-Eyed Dragon's special ability, which enables me to channel my Infernity Dwarf's special ability! And since I have no cards in my hand, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your life points take a direct hit!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 2900 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"Hahahahahaha! Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control. Hahahahahaha! But now that you're back on track, I think it's time for me to get serious and settle this once and for all! Come on Yusei, we're just getting started! If you thought my last attack was something, wait 'till you feel what's coming next. Archfiend's gonna finish Max Warrior with a… (ATK: 800) Hey what's happened to my monster's attack points? Where'd they go?" asked Kalin

"They disappeared along with my Ghost Gardna. See, once it was destroyed, your monster loses 1000 attack points, but hey, don't let that stop you from attacking." Said Yusei

"I end my turn!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 2900 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"It's my move then." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 2900 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) And now I'm gonna tune it and my Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! _(ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Let's rev it up! Next, I reveal my trap card, Synchro Striker Unit! And with it in play, I can now increase Junk Warrior's attack points by 1000! (ATK: 3300) Time to fight! Max Warrior, take out Infernity Archfiend!" exclaimed Yusei

"What's going on? Is it gaining more power?" asked Kalin

"It sure is. When Max Warrior goes in for an attack, he gains 400 attack points! (ATK: 2200) Go Swift Rush!" exclaimed Yusei

"You underestimated me Yusei. I reveal my trap card, Infernity Force! Now if you attack an 'Infernity' monster when I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Force deflects the attack, and obliterates your monster! And not only that, but I can now harness the power of this trap and summon a weaker Infernity monster from my graveyard. I summon Infernity Necromancer! Hahahahahaha!" laughed Kalin

"Not bad Kalin, but let's see you stop Junk Warrior from attacking your dragon." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 2900 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 5_

"Wahoo! Alright!" exclaimed Leo

"Yeah!" exclaimed Luna

"And that's how the game is played!" I exclaimed

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Matt

"Atta boy! Now it's time to set your sight on some life points!" exclaimed Trudge

"Hey, why is Kalin laughing?" asked Crow

"When One-Hundred Eyed Dragon is destroyed, I can select any card I want from my deck and add it to my hand. You might remember this monster; after all, I used it in my duel against Sakura." Said Kalin

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn! And since it's my end phase, Junk Warrior now loses its power boost, since the effect of my Synchro Striker Unit wears off. (ATK: 2500)" said Yusei

_Yusei LP 2900 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 5_

"Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Kalin

"If that's what I think it is I'm in big trouble." Said Yusei

_Yusei, I know you want to save Kalin, just like how I wanted to save Dawn, but, you tried saving him a long time ago._

"Things were getting out of hand. The riots and the fighting had to stop. _You_ had to stop. But I was trying to help you Kalin. I was trying to save you!" exclaimed Yusei

"You think I believe you? You sold me out man!" exclaimed Kalin

"That ain't true Kessler! Yusei was trying to take the blame for you! He was no traitor!" I exclaimed

"Nobody should've surrendered. We should've stood up to them together! You backed down when things got tough. You let Sector Security take over Satellite! So as far as I'm concerned, you did betray me!" exclaimed Kalin

"I wanted to help you." Said Yusei

"Well with help like yours, who needs help? Besides, if you cared so much about me, why didn't you come and visit me in the Facility? Huh Yusei?" asked Kalin

"We tried to visit you, plenty of times, but every time we came by they turned us away. Man, I can't imagine what they did to you in there." Said Crow

"Of course you can't old friend. I could've handled the insults and the solitude, but they took my deck from me. That deck was my life! I gave myself to the shadows so I can have this one moment. This moment when I make you feel the terror and the pain that you made me feel when you turned your back on me! It's my move!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 2900 SPC: 3/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 6_

"I now release Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Necromancer! I summon to the field, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! _Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)" chanted Kalin

"Oh man. That thing is huge!" exclaimed Trudge

"Gee, ya think?" Crow and I asked in unison

"With that guy out…" started Yusei

"It's the end of the line. Man, I've been waiting a long time to say Ccapac Apu, send Yusei to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Kalin

"I reveal my trap card, Baton of the Hero! And with it in play, I'm allowed to choose the target of your monster's attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"So that means…" started Kalin

"That your immortal's attacking Junk Warrior!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 2400 SPC: 3/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 6_

"Way to throw your monster out as a shield Yusei, but this attack isn't over! Not yet, 'coz when your monster gets destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" exclaimed Kalin

"This isn't good." said Crow

"Tell me about it. With Yusei's Junk Warrior rockin' out at 2500 attack points that equals lights out for Yusei. Tell me when it's over!" I exclaimed turning away from the screen and closing my eyes

"Come on Yusei!" exclaimed Luna

"I activate this Kalin. The trap Burst Synchro Summon! Now my life points are safe from taking any damage." Said Yusei

"It's okay. Yusei's safe." Said Matt

"Whew. Almost gave me a heart attack there." I said

"And then, due to the power of my trap, I can bring out a monster whose attack points are the same as the amount of damage I would've taken!" exclaimed Yusei

"Does Yusei even have anything that powerful?" asked Leo

"Only Stardust Dragon." Said Luna

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" exclaimed Crow

"Get 'im Yusei!" exclaimed Matt

"_Clustering wishes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

"Well you finally managed to summon your favorite monster. Do you actually think it's gonna make a difference?" asked Kalin as he placed a face-down

_Yusei LP 2400 SPC: 3/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 6_

"Time to find out!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 2400 SPC: 4/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 7_

"Not so fast! I reveal the trap card Brilliant Shrine Art! Now when you attack, your monster has to face my Earthbound Immortal!" exclaimed Kalin

"But my Stardust Dragon doesn't stand a chance against that thing. I'm gonna need some back-up, so I activate Angel Baton! Now I can draw two cards and send one from my hand to my graveyard! And the card I sent to the graveyard was Stardust Xiaolong, but with Stardust Dragon already summoned, Xiaolong instantly resurrects to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) Next I play a face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 2400 SPC: 4/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 7_

"This is getting good Yusei!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 2400 SPC: 5/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 8_

"You got that right, and after I play my trap Superior Protector, it's only gonna get better. See, with this card's power, I can only take battle damage if Stardust Dragon battles." Said Yusei

"All you've done is made your dragon a target. Now all I need to do is crush it, so that I can crush you! Looks like you and your Stardust Dragon are about to get sent to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Kalin

"Not if I send Superior Protector to the graveyard to protect us!" exclaimed Yusei

"Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage, and thanks to my little Wicked Trample trap card, when you take battle damage from something other than a direct attack, that damage is doubled!" exclaimed Kalin

"What?" exclaimed Yusei

"Hahahahahaha! Earthbound Immortal, end this now!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 4/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 8_

_Suddenly the field below was acting up, and my mark pulsed in pain. It was so unbearable; I had to get down on one knee to bear it._

"Kalin! What's going on?" asked Yusei

"Don't know." Said Kalin

"Take my hand!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei…" started Kalin

"I made the wrong call Kalin. I thought I could help you. I thought maybe if I take the heat, Kalin would turn himself around. But I get it now, you and I are friends! I should've found a way to for us to fix things together! I should've stood by you." Said Yusei

"Come on buddy!" exclaimed Crow

"He means every single word of it! Believe me Kalin!" I exclaimed

_Suddenly our marks began burning brighter. I remember this feeling. It was just before I summoned Majestic Moon Dragon!_

"Jack, Crow, and Sakura feel the same way Kalin! And right now, like back then, we're fighting alongside our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you, you have to believe me! I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to save my friend from the Dark Signers. Just like how Sakura tried to save her sister from the Dark Signers." Said Yusei

"Your friend? You can't! It's too late!" exclaimed Kalin

_My mark pulsed again, and suddenly, the field changed again._

"Kalin! No!" exclaimed Yusei

_Our marks just vanished. _

"Not again." Said Luna

"You can say that again." I said

"Now this is weird." Said Matt

_The Seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back._

"What's goin' on?" asked Crow

"Our marks have all joined up on Yusei." Said Luna

"We're all in this together. Right now, we're all as one. Huh? Something's calling to me. Time to find out what!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 5/ Kalin LP 3700 SPC: 9_

"Of course! That's what I gotta do! Just like the others and I had to become a team to fight the Dark Signers, my monsters have to unite to win this duel. And to make sure that happens, I summon Majestic Dragon to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Next, I tune Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong! _Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!_ And now it's time I Synchro Summoned Majestic Star Dragon! (ATK: 3800/ DEF: 3000) Kalin, your Earthbound Immortal's special abilities are powerless against my mighty dragon. In fact, my dragon can absorb them all and use them against you. And now, Majestic Star Dragon, end this duel! Attack!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1400 SPC: 5/ Kalin LP 0 SPC: 9_

_Just then, the screen turned off on us, but I felt as if my soul was just torn from my body, and I was watching Yusei and Kalin._

"Come on, stay with me. I'm not giving up this time. This time I'm gonna save you." Said Yusei

"Yusei, I spent years hating you and planning my revenge. I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness. But in beating me Yusei, you found your friend, and although the shadows await… I need you to promise me something Yusei. Stop beating yourself up for what happened. I'm the one who really messed things up, but now finally at the very end, you did what you set out to do, you saved me." Said Kalin weakly

"Kalin." Said Yusei

"You're not gonna do something stupid like lose to the Dark Signers, are you?" asked Kalin

_Yusei shook his head._

"Don't back down Yusei." Said Kalin

_And then it seemed like Dawn materialized right next to me, as if she had one more message to tell me._

"_And that goes for you too Sakura._" Said Dawn just as she disappeared

"No matter what happens, push the shadows back where they belong." Said Kalin

_Just then, he turned into ashes._

"Kalin…" said Yusei

"Looks like Yusei did it." Said Trudge

_Yusei…_

_**Done and done! I know, I know, it took a while to type this, but hey, you'd be busy too if all of your core classes were either all Honors or AP like mine! Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	63. Destiny's Will

Chapter 62: Destiny's Will

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I'm back and ready to go with a new chapter! I'm sorry about the late updates and stuff, but if you were in my shoes, then you would know how stressful my school life is. Anyhow, enough of that, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in any possible way**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Yusei just deactivated the tower, and made his way out of it just before it sank into the ground._

"Yusei! That was awesome!" exclaimed Leo

"I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Luna

"Now come on up here before I have to!" I exclaimed

_Thankfully, he got the message, and hightailed it up to where we were before I had to use my psychic powers._

"Nice job man. So, hey uh, is that your doing?" asked Crow

_He was pointing to a light that appeared where Yusei had been dueling Kalin._

"Whoa." Said Yusei

"That light appeared as soon as you won the duel." Said Crow

"Check it out guys." Said Leo

"Who are they? Where did they come from?" asked Trudge

"Maybe it's… of course! By defeating Kalin's Earthbound Immortal you've freed all the people imprisoned inside of it!" exclaimed Crow

"So then, there's hope for the others, right?" asked Leo

"Yeah." Said Luna

_I just hope a certain someone doesn't come back._

"Ha! Give it up buddy." Said Crow

"Right here. But we can't take a victory lap just yet. With the gate to the Netherworld still open, we need to go in and activate the last two control units. And even though Kalin and Dawn are out of the picture, there's still three Dark Signers left." Said Yusei

_I noticed that Trudge was scratching his neck or something_

"Something wrong?" asked Leo

_He then sorta slouched or something, and my arm acted up a little._

"Hey, what's with Trudge?" asked Crow

_My arm then pulsed in pain as it glowed._

"Not good." said Matt

"Everyone get back!" exclaimed Yusei

_We all got as far away from Trudge as possible_

"Guys, what's goin' on?" asked Crow

"Trudge." Said Yusei

"I'm sorry. Officer Trudge isn't here right now." said Roman

"Roman, I should've known." Said Yusei

"Hmph, I believe it's time that you and I faced each other Yusei. If you think you're strong enough to defeat me, come to the site of the Old Reactor." Said Roman

"What?" asked Yusei

_My arm then stopped throbbing in pain._

"What? What's everyone looking at, huh?" asked Trudge

"So are ya gonna go?" asked Crow

"You do realize it's a trap, don't you Yusei?" asked Matt

"Of course it's a trap, but I'm gonna have to face Roman sooner or later, and the quicker I defeat his Earthbound Immortal, the quicker Rally and Martha, and all the others will be saved." Said Yusei

"You sure you're up for this?" asked Trudge

"I've never been more sure of anything. It's time to go settle things with Roman." Said Yusei

_While driving on our runners for a while, we came to the Old Reactor site, and let me tell you, I did not like this place one bit._

"Look at that. It's the Old Reactor Site!" exclaimed Leo

"I can't imagine what it was like when that thing blew up way back when." Said Luna

"Think every disaster movie you've ever seen, roll it all into one, then multiply that times ten. Hope that nothing like that happens today." Said Trudge

_I then noticed that Luna was feeling a little scared._

"Don't be scared Luna." Said Leo

"There's something powerful and terrifying down there Leo, I can feel it." Said Luna

"Right, but… I mean, uh… I'll be with you, so that's good, right?" asked Leo

_Approximately 20 seconds later…_

"No way! It's too scary!" exclaimed Leo

"Let the record show Leo's courage lasted a whole two seconds." Said Luna

"Well, this is it." Said Crow

"Yeah. You with me?" asked Yusei

"'Till the wheels fall off buddy!" exclaimed Crow

_We all made the climb down, but halfway down, I noticed that Matt and Crow were missing. Where did those two go? Especially that knucklehead of a birdbrain. But if I had time to worry about them, then I had time to worry about Yusei getting his ass out of this one. Thankfully, we managed to get to the bottom without my fear of heights kicking in. And by bottom, I didn't the rickety wooden bridge. Not. Good. For. My. Fear. Of. Heights._

"There you are." Said Roman

_Now there's the insect, no pun intended._

"Is that him?" asked Leo

"Stay back." Said Yusei

"I'm glad you made it. I thought perhaps you'd be too torn up about what you did to your friend. And Sakura, you chose to come along, after what you did to your sister." Said Roman

"What I did?" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Kalin chose his own path. I am not responsible for him!" exclaimed Yusei

"And the same goes with Dawn! She chose the path she was to walk on, and I had nothing to do with making that choice!" I exclaimed

"If anyone's to blame it's you Roman!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"You took advantage of a messed-up kid!" exclaimed Yusei

"And you took advantage of my sister when she was hurt and confused!" I exclaimed

"Come now, no need to get worked up. I wasn't blaming the two of you. We all did what destiny wanted us to do. We're just pawns Yusei, Sakura. No one's to blame. From the beginning you and Kalin were meant to befriend each other, just as it was destiny for you and Dawn to be born sisters, and then to turn against one another. You were meant to destroy your friend and sister, just as I was meant to destroy your father and mother!" exclaimed Roman

"My father?" wondered Yusei

"My mom?" I wondered

_He then pulled something on his mechanical arm, and the place sorta rocked like a ship at sea. Soon enough, we saw a lot of the Ener-D chemical that was stored here._

"It's beautiful." Said Luna

"Is all of this like coming from the reactor?" asked Leo

"Most likely, yes." I said

"What is this?" asked Yusei

"Can you feel it Yusei? Twenty years ago, your father, Sakura's mother, and I discovered a gateway leading to something more incredible than either of us could have imagined. On the other side of that light sleeps a magnificent power Yusei. Once the Netherworld Gate fully opens, that power will spill into this world and consume it completely!" exclaimed Roman

"Do you even care about the people you've taken Roman? The people that you've hurt so that your Earthbound Immortals can gain power? Up 'till now you've done whatever you wanted to do! Not anymore. I am gonna make you pay for all damage that you've done!" exclaimed Yusei

"In the face of new possibility, it's inevitable that some change be incurred." Said Roman

"You don't get it!" exclaimed Yusei

"You don't get it. There are incredible forces at play here Yusei. We humans are just the means to an end. We're not important. We're disposable cards in a machine. Our individual lives mean nothing! Look around you. Just look at this beautiful light. This light is alive. It's the part of a chain reaction that took Professor Fudo and Professor Avalon-Phoenix, and soon an even greater destiny will find me as well!" exclaimed Roman

"I've got bad news for you. The crazy stops right here, right now." said Yusei

"I will send you into this light just as I did your father and your mother Sakura! Come, fight me, and when I'm done with you, you're next Sakura." Said Roman

"You'll have to get through me first." Said Yusei

_They both then slid their decks into place on their duel disks._

"Be careful." Luna and Leo said in unison

_Our marks then lit up, signaling that the duel was about to begin._

"Let's duel!" Yusei and Roman exclaimed in unison

_Yusei LP 4000/ Roman LP 4000_

"The first move is mine. You came here to challenge the power of the shadows, so, let's find out who destiny favors. I place one card face-down, and end my turn." Said Roman

_Yusei LP 4000/ Roman LP 4000_

"No monsters, no spells either?" wondered Trudge

"It's my turn." Said Yusei

_That face-down has to be a trap obviously. If it were me, I'd be scared to attack, but what if he's baiting Yusei to attack? Obviously, it has to be his strategy._

"In order for me to call out this laser toting sharpshooter, I first have to discard a monster from my hand, so by sending Level Eater to the graveyard, I can summon Quickdraw Synchron! (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1400) Next I activate Level Eater's special ability from the graveyard! So by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's by one, I can summon Level Eater to the field! (ATK: 600/ DEF: 0) (Quickdraw Synchron LV: 4) Next, Quickdraw Synchron can take aim and absorb the powers of one Tuner monster , and it looks like he's targeting the abilities of Junk Synchron! So now Quickdraw Synchron can give my Level Eater a well deserved tune-up. _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! _(ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300) Junk Warrior, let's rev it up! Now attack Roman directly! Go, Scrap Fist!" exclaimed Yusei

"Is he mad? That's exactly what he wants him to do!" I exclaimed

"What?" everyone else exclaimed

_Yusei LP 4000/ Roman LP 1700_

"Even if that wasn't his plan, that was nice!" exclaimed Trudge

"He did it! He scored the first major attack!" exclaimed Leo

"But it's about to get a lot worse." I said

"Your friend is right Yusei. Because of that attack, I can now activate my trap card, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Since I was hit with damage by Junk Warrior's direct attack, I can use the power of my Wolf in Sheep's Clothing to summon two Dark Spiders to my field for the price of one. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" Said Roman

"That was quite the bargain basement maneuver Roman." Said Yusei as he placed a card face-down

_Yusei LP 4000/ Roman LP 1700_

"Ha, those spiders don't have any attack points. This bad guy has no idea what he's doing." Said Leo

"That right there, that's one of your weakest points Leo. You get cocky. Roman is clearly planning ahead and planning to execute a major move." Said Luna

"Huh?" wondered Leo

"Luna's right Leo. These Dark Signers have a way of turning the duel around no matter how it's going. He brought those monsters to the field so he could release them, which might mean…" started Trudge

"Yeah, it's coming." I said worried

"I can feel it! Whatever happens next you two, don't leave either mine or Sakura's side." Said Luna

"What do you mean? You know, you really freak me out when you talk like that." Said Leo

"It's my turn now! From my hand, I activate the Spider Web field spell!" exclaimed Roman

_Just then, the field spell activated, but the difference was that unlike last time, Ener-D was flowing through the webs._

"What's going on?" asked Leo

"You're trapped, trapped like a fly caught in the spider's web. And now, I release both of my Dark Spiders! Looks like fate is on my side Yusei. This is where your story ends! This is the end Yusei. The powers of darkness are ready to rise!" exclaimed Roman

"Here it comes!" exclaimed Yusei

_Leo and Luna screamed out of fright, and I didn't blame them._

"Hahahahahaha! I now summon Earthbound Immortal Uru! _O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)" chanted Roman

"I hope your bubbles protect us you two." Said Trudge

"Whoa." Said Yusei

_Yusei, now's not the time for your fear of bugs to kick in._

"Thanks to the Spider Web field spell, Earthbound Immortal Uru gains the ability to attack you directly. Go my Earthbound Immortal! Unleash your web of destruction! Attack!" exclaimed Roman

"Yusei!" exclaimed Leo

"I activate Synchro Barrier!" exclaimed Yusei

_Junk Warrior was destroyed as a subsequent result._

"How?" wondered Roman

"It was simple Roman. All I had to do was sacrifice my Junk Warrior in order to activate my trap and block your attack." Said Yusei

"You're only delaying the inevitable. I place two cards face-down. But before I end my turn, I'm activating the Destiny Activator spell card! Now all I need to do is draw the top card from my deck and send it to my Graveyard. From this point forward, if what you draw is the same type as this card, then your life points are cut in half! And the card I had just sent to the Graveyard is a monster card. So make your next move Yusei, and hope against hope that you do not draw a monster from your deck." Said Roman

_Yusei LP 4000/ Roman LP 1700_

"Here goes!" exclaimed Yusei

_He drew a trap! Thank goodness._

"It's a trap card! Looks like destiny is toying with you." Said Roman

"Whew." Sighed Leo

"That's good, but he can't relax yet. He's gotta figure out a way to beat that Earthbound Immortal or it's over." Said Trudge

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400)

_Okay, let's do the math here. Under normal circumstances, Speed Warrior doesn't stand a chance against Roman's immortal. On the other hand, no one said anything about his life points._

"I activate Speed Warrior's special ability! On the turn it's summoned, its attack points get a power boost! (ATK: 1800) Now, do it Speed Warrior! Attack Roman directly!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah! If this attack succeeds, then we're all going home!" exclaimed Trudge

"No one's going anywhere! I activate my trap, Roar of the Earthbound. This card destroys your attacking monster, and then dishes out damage equal to half your warrior's attack points!" exclaimed Roman

_Yusei LP 3100/ Roman LP 1700_

"I play a face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 3100/ Roman LP 1700_

"So close." I said

"And so far." Said Matt

"It's my turn then. So, how many more direct attacks from my Earthbound Immortal do you think you can avoid? Go Uru! Unleash the power of the shadows!" exclaimed Roman

"I activate my trap, Spirit Force! With this in play, I can avoid taking any damage by deflecting your attack. And after that, I can add an reinforcement to my hand from my graveyard." Said Yusei

"Actually, you won't be doing any of those things." Said Roman

"What?" asked Yusei

"I activate the Earthbound Wave trap card. With the power of Earthbound Wave, I can negate the activation and effect of one of your trap cards." Said Roman

"Oh no." said Yusei

_Yusei LP 100/ Roman LP 1700_

"Yusei!" exclaimed Leo and Luna in unison

"Oh no!" exclaimed Trudge

_Yusei was on the ground after that attack. That had to hurt, a lot. Trust me, I faced enough Arcadia Movement creeps to know something like that hurt a lot._

"Stand up kid. Stand up and retaliate. Fight back so I can throw you and Sakura to the shadows just like I did your father and mother. Yusei Fudo, what are you waiting for? Are you too scared to draw? It's understandable if you are, as I would be too if half my life points depended on what kind of card I picked." Said Roman

"I'm not scared!" exclaimed Yusei

"Well you should be since you just drew a monster card. Now because of that, the Destiny Activator spell activates, and all but ends this duel!" exclaimed Roman

_Yusei LP 50/ Roman LP 1700_

"He's barely holding on." Said Trudge

"Yusei!" Leo, Luna and I exclaimed in unison

"Hahahahaha. Destiny has you in its grasp. It's crushing you." Said Roman

"He looks weak. You don't think he's gonna give up, do you?" asked Leo

"This duel is over." Said Roman

"It's not over 'till the last card is played." Said Yusei

"You tell him!" exclaimed Leo

"Don't back down!" exclaimed Luna

"Go get him kid!" exclaimed Trudge

"Get him Yusei! And kick his butt for talking smack about our parents Yusei!" I exclaimed

"I summon Zero Gardna in defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Next I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 50/ Roman LP 1700_

"Impressive, you have the will to fight on after all. I suppose you inherited that stubbornness from your father. How fascinating that after 17 years the Signer that's come stumbling down here, hoping to defeat me is Professor Fudo's son. And the Signer that's come here following him is Professor Avalon-Phoenix's daughter. And you think destiny's not in control." Said Roman

"The only destiny is the one we make Roman!" exclaimed Yusei

"Strong words Yusei, especially for someone hanging on by a thread. But you're up against a force with power that you can't begin to comprehend, a force awoken by your father and Sakura's mother. It's time for the two of you to learn the truth about the force your father's work and your mother's research awoke. Twenty years ago, during an experiment, your father and your mother, already an expert in quantum discovered Planetary Particles." Said Roman

"Planetary Particles?" asked Luna

"What are those?" asked Leo

"Let me explain this so you'll understand. These particles act like planetary gears, binding otherwise non-related particles to one another, kinda like how the Mark of the Crimson Dragon has united you and your little friends. A planetary particle brings other unlike particles together. Your father's and mother's team began conducting experiments using Planetary Particles to build and manipulate greater molecular structures, which lead to the discovery of Ener-D, and the creation of the Ener-D reactor. Rex and I joined their team as research assistants. Everyone was excited about what the possibilities the reactor was presenting, especially your father and mother. They couldn't contain their enthusiasm. The research was proceeding smoothly, until that fateful day. We were working late into the evening. We couldn't comprehend what we were witnessing. The only thing we were certain of was that the Ener-D reactor seemed to be creating a strange and magnificent power that somehow science couldn't define. Every time we conducted a test, unusual weather descended on New Domino City. However, your father and mother shut down the reactor to save the lives of the people in the city. I wasn't happy to say the least, so I did some investigating and discovered there was another part of the world where similar weather conditions and seismic anomalies were happening at the same time as our tests, so I journeyed to the Nazca Lines to find out as much information as I could. While traveling around, I heard a local legend. According to this 'myth', every 5000 years, powerful spirits rise up and battle at the Nazca lands. The Nazca Lines were said to be the evil spirits sealed away, defeated by the great dragon during their last battle. I was so curious, so I drove out to see these lines for myself. It was there I met a man, a man from Yliaster." Said Roman

"Yliaster?" wondered Yusei

"Wait, back up, Yliaster?" I exclaimed

"You know about this group?" Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Yusei exclaimed in unison

"Not much to be honest, but I have heard about the name. Sartorius was hunted by this group, that's how I know." I said

"Well, it appears that you have a connection with them, so to speak. Anyhow, where was I? Ah yes, he mentioned the mark on my left arm. At the time I didn't know what it was, but I soon found out that it was the Mark of the Dragon." Said Roman

"Huh?" wondered Yusei

_He had the mark of the dragon? It's just a mechanical arm now… just like Goodwin's! What does this mean?_

"Upon my return, I decided to listen to what the man said about the 'voice in the light', and then, I heard it. It wasn't a voice like me talking to you, it wasn't words, but the light was speaking to me nonetheless. And then, I saw it all, and I understood. The Ener-D reactor was destiny's instrument. It had the power to break the seals of the Nazca Lines, to release the Army of Shadows, and instigate the great battle!" exclaimed Roman

_Just then, I had a vision, but this was the first one I had of the past!_

"This issue is not up for debate! We are shutting down the reactor!" exclaimed my mother

_Mom?_

"Sorry Professor Avalon-Phoenix, but I'm afraid that you and Professor Fudo no longer have any authority. As of this morning, you two have been expelled from the RRD." Said a man

"We've been what?" exclaimed Yusei's father

_He sure looks like Yusei, minus the highlights and eye color._

"We've poured way too much money into the development of this reactor. We're not going to sit back and let you shut it down. Roman Goodwin will be taking over." Said the same male

"Roman? Wh-what's the meaning of this?" exclaimed my mother

"The RRD needs to be lead by someone with the courage to move forward. The board now feels that I am that person." Said Roman

"We've already taken action and shut down the generator towers. The seals are already in place, they…" started Yusei's father

"When you say 'seals', are you talking about these?" asked Roman

_He was holding up Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Lunar Eclipse Dragon, and Sunrise Dragon. Not good._

"How did you…?" started my mother

_With a look of determination on both my father's and mother's faces, they took the cards Roman had in his hand. Yusei's dad took Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Black Rose Dragon. My mother took Sunrise Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Lunar Eclipse Dragon._

"Don't let them escape." Said Roman

_A sort of laser hit my mom, and my mother and Yusei's father spilt up. However, she dropped Ancient Fairy Dragon in the process. After a while, my father found my mother._

"Katherine, what happened to you? Talk to me, how can I help?" asked my father

"Aster… get to the nursery, and save Sakura and Dawn. I know that Yusei's probably there too, but you have to get back to the city. Take these." Said my mother weakly

"These cards…" started my father

"I may not make it back alive, but I have to stop Roman from doing what I think he's doing. Aster, I'm afraid this is good-bye." Said my mother as she ran

"Katherine, wait!" exclaimed my father

"No, run! There's a helicopter at the top! Take it with Sakura and Dawn, and hurry! Devack will be waiting for you!" exclaimed my mother

_My mother entered the reactor room, and was met by Roman._

"So, you've come back." Said Roman

"Whatever you're trying to do, I promise you won't do it." Said my mother

"Katherine, step aside before I have to do it for you." Said Roman

"I'm not letting you." Said my mother

"I don't have a choice in the matter. Katherine, please, step aside before I do something I'm going to regret. What about Aster, Sakura, and Dawn?" asked Roman

"One sacrifice is enough to save millions, that's what you've taught me Roman back in our high school days. What happened to that man?" asked my mother

"He died months ago! And I'm afraid I have no choice." Said Roman

_He charged at my mother, and she tried to restrain him, but when she tried to hold both of his hands down, she was surprised when his left hand was missing. He then took advantage of her surprise and knocked her aside. I wanted to scream 'Mom', but my mouth wouldn't move!_

"And with this, I will be reborn as a Dark Signer!" exclaimed Roman

_Just then he broke the glass, and time seemed to slow down as I took one final look at my mom. She then said her last word._

"Beginning." Said my mother

_I was then pulled back into reality._

"It was at that moment, the door to the Netherworld opened, and I became a Dark Signer." Said Roman

"You lied to us Roman! You said that my father and Sakura's mother were greedy, and that they didn't care about the safeguards." Said Yusei angry

"Oh Yusei, I said what I said because I wanted to upset you and Sakura. To battle you. It seems your father and your mother Sakura were self righteous bores that couldn't see the magnificence of the Ener-D reactor. In the end, they were blinded by fear, just as you and Sakura will be! This is it, the moment destiny has been pushing me towards. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!" exclaimed Roman

"Not so fast Roman! By releasing Zero Gardna, I can deflect your attack and avoid taking battle damage." said Yusei

"So you managed to survive another attack. How much longer do you think you can keep this up?" asked Roman as he placed a card face-down

_Yusei LP 50/ Roman LP 1700_

"Well if Roman keeps attacking, not very long." Said Leo

"Try to stay positive." Said Trudge

"My draw! And I play two face-downs! Looks like it's your move Roman." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 50/ Roman LP 1700_

"I've got your back against the wall. I'm closing in. And this spell will crush what little hope you had! Go, Earthbound Whirlwind! With Uru on my field, I can use Earthbound Whirlwind to destroy every spell and trap card on your field!" exclaimed Roman

"I knew it! By playing those face-downs, he's left himself wide open." Said Trudge

"Don't look before you leap. I know that smirk whenever I see it. Roman's walked into Yusei's trap instead of the other way around." I said

"I hoped you'd try this! I activate Starlight Road! Since two of my cards are about to be destroyed, my trap can deflect your spell! And now I can use my Stardust Road to pave the way for a summoning. I give you… Stardust Dragon! _Clustering wishes become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)" chanted Yusei

"He did it! And you guys were being all negative and stuff, except for Sakura of course. She knew Yusei was planning something. And I knew he could do it." Said Leo

"Actually, I guessed that card was going to be a game changer or something, but I didn't think it'd be Starlight Road. Yusei's got this duel in the bag." I said

"So you managed to summon your lizard. Too little too late." Said Roman

"We'll see about that. I trigger the Shooting Star trap! With Stardust Dragon on the field, Shooting Star can destroy one of your cards. Let's see what you can do without your Spider Web field spell in play!" exclaimed Yusei

"Actually, let's not. I activate Anti-Emptiness! With this card in play, if I drop one of my monster's attack points to zero, I can stop the effect of your trap. And with that I end my turn, but not before my Earthbound Immortal gets all of its attack points back." Said Roman

_Yusei LP 50/ Roman LP 1700_

"Not bad Roman, but let's see if you can counter my Battle Waltz spell card! 'Coz with this in play, I get a Waltz Token which can duplicate my dragon! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Yusei

"You do know that you can't attack an Earthbound Immortal, don't you?" asked Roman

"Thanks, but I wasn't planning on it. I'm attacking you. Go Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

"Did you forget that I have a trap card? I play Roar of the Earthbound! And since your dragon's weaker than my Uru, not only does your beast get destroyed, but your life points get obliterated as well! This duel is over!" exclaimed Roman

"Nothing is over until I say it is!" exclaimed Yusei

"I release my Stardust Dragon in order to keep my life points safe from the effect of your trap. Now it's time for dragon number two to attack!" exclaimed Yusei

"This is gonna win it!" exclaimed Luna

"Not just yet. I activate the trap Brilliant Shrine Art! Now my immortal can intercept your attack and destroy your duplicate dragon! My Earthbound Immortal is going to destroy your dragon and then you, then following with Sakura! This is destiny's hour Yusei, but don't be too discouraged, you've done what you were supposed to. You played a very difficult role in this incredible story." Said Roman

_But he's in for a big surprise. I guess he didn't read the card._

"I know you thought it was over and that your big moment was coming, but unfortunately, I don't take damage when my duplicate dragon is destroyed." Said Yusei

"What?" exclaimed Roman

"And not only that Roman, your Earthbound Immortal's is about to take a hit because of my token's special ability. (ATK: 500) Roman, Sakura and I have listened to you go on long enough. You do terrible things, then you say it's all just destiny's will. Well I've got some very bad news for you Roman, there is no such thing as destiny! There's only what you do and what you don't do!" exclaimed Yusei

"He's right! There were many choices we could've taken. I could've chosen to stay in the Satellite instead of leave this place two years ago. I could've said 'no' to Goodwin when he offered to place me in the Research Center five years ago! I could've taken the bullet that took Dawn's life and become a Dark Signer instead of her. However, I understand that life is a long series of chain reactions. If my mother and Yusei's father had never discovered those Planetary Particles, then maybe the present we live in right now… may not even be our present." I said

"As well as Zero Reverse. It never would've happened. Satellite would still be part of Domino City, our friends like Crow and Jack wouldn't have had to grow up alone on the streets. But my dad was my dad and Sakura's mom was her mom. They weren't some cosmic chess pieces. And as for our friends and all the bad stuff they had to go through, don't tell me that's fate! Don't tell me everything happened 'coz it was meant to!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei…" started Luna

_Is this… his heart's true voice? Is this the pain and suffering he went through? Or in other words, the darkness in his heart?_

"That's a lie! It happened because of you and choices you made!" exclaimed Yusei

"If only you knew how wrong the two of you are." Said Roman

"Don't listen to that wingnut Yusei!" exclaimed Crow

"Same with you Saki!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt? Crow? Yusei and I looked down, and we saw them!_

"Crow!" exclaimed Yusei

"Matt!" I exclaimed

"He's kidding himself!" exclaimed Crow

"Ya think so?" asked Yusei

"We know so. We both heard what you just said about your mom and Yusei's dad, and you're right. It wasn't their fault. There's no way they could've known Roman was gonna do what he did." Said Matt

"I suppose so." I said

"Look at it this way! If Zero Reverse had never happened, you and me and all the other might not have ever met up and become best friends! Good things lead to bad things leading to more good things! And that's just life! And at the end of the day, we all have choices. We aren't destined to make them, this guy's just using destiny as an excuse to be a jerk, or who knows, maybe it was my destiny to say that. But either way, finish this guy, would ya?" exclaimed Crow

"Yeah, what he said!" exclaimed Matt

"I'm on it. You know what, all that really matters is that we listen to ourselves, and that we do what we think is right. Maybe there is destiny, but if that's the case, then you were destined to fail. I reveal my last trap card, Stardust Flash! If I willingly release Stardust Dragon, I can use this trap card to summon it back from my graveyard!" exclaimed Yusei

"You can bring that beast back again?" exclaimed Roman

"That's right Roman, and now he's going to attack with Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 50/ Roman LP 0_

_And that's the end of that. But somehow, I had a bad feeling that something was about to happen, so I automatically grabbed my Transcendent Wings spell card. Just then, he laughed._

"You really think its over, don't you? Well unless you seal all the towers by sunset, the King of the Netherworld will resurrect!" exclaimed Roman

_Just then, the bridge exploded._

"Grab the wire!" exclaimed Trudge

"Transcendent Wings!" I exclaimed

_I flew down to Yusei, and grabbed him just in time. I was almost where the others were, when a rock hit one of my wings, and disabled it. Not good. Soon, Yusei and I fell into the Ener-D below._

_**Done and done! Man, this story's almost done, like, I don't know, three more chapters at least. Anyhow, please review, answer the poll on my profile, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	64. Appear Now, Twilight Dragon

Chapter 63: Appear Now, Twilight Dragon

_**We're getting close to the end of Flight of the Crimson Dragon folks! Man, how time flies. It feels just like yesterday when I began writing this story. Anyhow it's time for the disclaimer, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I groaned as I tried to stand up. Where was I? The ground's hard, like I'm on a plateau, maybe even a mesa. But, when I stood up and opened my eyes, it was far from normal._

"What in the world is this place?" I wondered out loud

_I quickly checked for missing appendages._

"The good news is, I'm still in one piece. Wait a minute. Where's Yusei? Yusei! Can you hear me? Yusei!" I exclaimed

_Just then, a bunch of ghouls showed up._

"This doesn't look good." I said

_One of the things grabbed me._

"AH! Get away from here! Beat it! Scram!" I exclaimed

_They didn't get the message, and before I had the chance to fight back, one of them touched the mark on my arm, and I saw a vision of Zero Reverse. These must've been the people who vanished due to the incident!_

"No way! You're the people who disappeared because of Zero Reverse. It's no wonder you guys are after me, because of my connection to the incident." I said

_Then the ground below me turned into quicksand._

"Uh-oh. Help!" I screamed

_The ghouls then tried to do whatever it was they wanted to do to me._

"Stand down o lost souls of the Netherworld!" exclaimed a female voice

"It is not yet this one's time!" exclaimed two male voices

_As soon as all of the ghouls disappeared, I was suddenly floating in the air! I hate heights!_

"Sakura, there is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector." Said one of the male voice

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" I asked

"Someone not to be questioned." Said the male voice

_A bright light then shone, and I had to shield my eyes from the sudden brightness. And now, I don't get it. A mystery woman and two mystery men save me from a gang of grabby ghouls, and then vanish into thin air. Whoa, who turned on the sun in here? Five bucks says that it leads to a way out of this dump. Ten bucks says it leads to Yusei and those mystery people. Fifteen bucks says both options. So I followed the light, and well, I found Yusei!_

"Yusei!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Sakura! You're okay." Said Yusei

"All in one piece, thankfully." I said

"Yeah, but now what? Looks like it's the end of the road." Said Yusei

"No. This is just the beginning for you Yusei, Sakura." Said a male voice

_The three figures from before appeared._

"Why did you save me from those spirits earlier? Who are you?" asked Yusei

"What he said." I said

"Who am I? Do you mean to tell me, you don't recognize your own dad?" asked Yusei's father

"And you can't recognize your own parents?" asked my mother

"It's only been four years." Said my father

"Father?" asked Yusei

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed

"But your…" started Yusei

"Listen to us Yusei, Sakura. There's not much time, there's still much for the two of you to do back in the Satellite Sector." Said Yusei's father

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Yusei

"My son, you are destined for great things." Said Yusei's father

"Sakura, I know it was hard for you to face your sister after all the two of you had gone through, but you need to stay strong." Said my mother

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed

"Father!" exclaimed Yusei

"But you must rise to that greatness, if you are to achieve them." Said Yusei's father

"Father! Don't leave me!" exclaimed Yusei

"Mom! Dad! Come back!" I exclaimed

"My son, I never have. I will always be with you." Said Yusei's father

"Sakura, stay strong, because we both know that destiny is on your side." Said my father

"No! Father, come back!" exclaimed Yusei

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed

_And the next thing I knew, I was on something cold._

"Yusei! Saki! Open your eyes!" exclaimed Crow

"Say something!" exclaimed Leo

"Sakura!" exclaimed Matt

"Are you two okay?" asked Luna

_I opened my eyes to see the faces of Trudge, Leo, Luna, Crow, and Matt looking at us._

"Hey there." Said Leo

"I'll remember what you said, father." Said Yusei

_Keep that to yourself next time._

"Uh, you feelin' okay Yusei?" asked Crow

"What exactly happened down there?" asked Trudge

"Hey, give them a break, would ya? They're just a little shaken up, that's all." Said Leo

"I'm fine. Thanks for looking out for me you guys." Said Yusei

"Yeah, same." I said

"No prob. Now to look out for the rest of the world, and there's no time to spare." Said Crow

"In that case, we better get a move on." Said Leo

"Right. We have to seal the remaining two towers by sunset, or the King of the Netherworld will resurrect. Let's move." Said Yusei

_And my mark began to throb like a beating heart. Wait, a beating heart? Not good. I think that's a good sign that an Earthbound Immortal has been summoned, but which one? Just then, our marks faded._

"My mark, it's fading." Said Luna

"Weird, the same thing happened to Yusei, Sakura, and Matt." Said Leo

"Hey what's going on?" asked Crow

"It's Jack. Our marks just went over to him." I said

_He's fighting Carly. Please Jack, I don't know how you know her, but, Carly's a kind person at heart. Please, save her. We got to the stop of the stairs when our marks reappeared, and some kind of purple dust fell from the sky. This means that Jack won his duel! But there's more to come._

"Huh? Check it out Yusei!" exclaimed Crow

"Do you think this means Jack won his duel?" asked Luna

"Yes! Sure it does!" exclaimed Leo

"Then there's just one tower left to seal. And I have a bad feeling it's going to be the most difficult one of them all." Said Yusei

_I think it's about time we paid Misty a little visit. We all got onto our respective vehicles, and we were on our way. Crow went to go and find Jack, and surprising Matt went with him._

"Yahoo! Hey Yusei, thanks for the upgrade! It handles off-road better than before!" I exclaimed

"Glad you like it! I thought it'd be difficult for you to get around the Satellite since your runner wasn't made for off-road handling!" exclaimed Yusei

"So, the only control tower left is the one Akiza went to, right?" asked Leo

"Yeah, but she needs to hurry. If she doesn't take it down before sunset, the gate to the Netherworld will open." Said Yusei

_And we arrived at an abandoned amusement park._

"Well, it looks like they got here okay." Said Yusei

"You can say that again." I said

"What if they dueled already and Akiza lost?" asked Leo

"Leo!" exclaimed Luna

"Come on. Let's go find our friends." Said Yusei

"Yeah." I said

"Anybody here?" exclaimed Trudge

"Ollie Ollie oxen-free!" exclaimed Leo

"Where are you guys? Akiza!" exclaimed Luna

_I was running around the entire amusement park looking for Akiza, and I suddenly came upon the hall of mirrors. My mark was throbbing, so I hit the jackpot. However, a strong wind blew, and I had to partially close my eyes. When I opened them, I couldn't believe my eyes._

"It… it can't be. Impossible. Was that… Sayer?" I wondered out loud

_Before I had a chance to go after him, I was caught in a tornado! Correction, a psychic wind tornado! Still, I was gonna get blown away!_

"Flamvell Grunika, help!" I exclaimed as I played his card

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Grunika

_He grabbed me from the wind, and settled me down in front of the building I saw Sayer go into. I could hear Black Rose Dragon's pleas for help to save Akiza, and that's what I'm going to do. Sister, you shall be avenged._

"When will these Dark Signers learn that they cannot control the uncontrollable? Now educate them Akiza." Said Sayer

"You know, I think the only thing, or person in this case who needs education is the person in front of me who is really pulling off the Prince Zuko look." I said

_Sayer turned around, where he saw me casually leaning on the wall looking bored._

"Well, well Miss Phoenix, you've saved me the trouble of searching for you. Now then, shall you like to become a part of my little…" started Sayer

"You're not touching my mind anytime soon. I used Mind Protector before I walked inside. As much as I hate Psychic-type monsters, Mind Protector comes in handy when it comes to blocking Mind Control." I said

"You're one slippery snake Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

"I'm a dragon, not a snake. You really have to look up the Chinese Zodiac one of these days. But I'm here to have you release Akiza from your hold!" I exclaimed

"As if. But if you want me to free her…" started Sayer

"Oh, I get the picture." I said

"And that's a nice Duel Disk you have there. A design a little too complicated for someone to make here. Tell me, did you also obtain your sister's power to cross over into the Spirit World? Oh wait, your sister has already crossed over, hasn't she?" asked Sayer

"You bastard! You've angered this girl for the last time." I said

"Let's duel!" Sayer and I exclaimed in unison

_Sayer LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Ladies first! I summon to the field my Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) These two face-downs shall suffice for now. You're up Sayer!" I exclaimed

_Sayer LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Gladly! I summon to the field my Psychic Snail! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200) Now go my snail and attack her pathetic machine!" exclaimed Sayer

"I don't think so! Ya see, with the power of my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, once per turn I can negate your attack. How's that for some results?" I asked

"I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn." Said Sayer

_Sayer LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Unless I can find a way around that snail, I'm in for a serious world of hurt, but then again, that's what a good old-fashioned swordsman is for._

"I summon to the field Neo Flamvell Sabre! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) Due to Sabre's special ability, because you have four or less cards in your graveyard, my monster now gains 600 attack points. How's that for some firepower, no pun intended. (ATK: 2100) Now go Sabre, attack!" I exclaimed

_Sayer LP 3800/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I now activate my trap card! Telepathic Power! This trap can only be activated when a face-up Psychic-type monster I control is attacked and destroyed in battle. Not only is your Sabre destroyed, but I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points. How's that for reinforcements?" asked Sayer

_Sayer LP 5900/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Well, newsflash buddy, I can still attack you directly! Go Garadholg! Attack!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast. If I discard the Kuriboh in my hand, all battle damage becomes zero. True, Kuriboh isn't a Psychic-type monster, but his effect comes in handy, wouldn't you say?

"Grr… I place one card face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sayer LP 5900/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My move then. I summon Pandaborg to the field in attack mode. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400) Pandaborg, attack!" exclaimed Sayer

"Did you already forget about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow? My monster can't be destroyed as of yet." I said

"I'll just place one card face-down end my turn." Said Sayer

_Sayer LP 5900/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My draw! I sacrifice Garadholg to summon out Ally of Justice Rudra in attack mode! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200) But my poor little monster isn't staying in the graveyard forever. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Garadholg! Now Rudra, attack his monster!" I exclaimed

_Sayer LP 5700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My Pandaborg's special ability now activates. I can pay 800 life points to summon out a Psychic-Type monster from my deck so long as it's level is four. I special summon Grapple Blocker in defense mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Sayer

_Sayer LP 4900/ Sakura LP 4000_

_Damn it! That type of defense power is something. He's probably got some kind of trick up his sleeve._

"I end my…" I started

"Since it's now the end phase, I activate my Dust Tornado, which eliminates your trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sayer LP 4900/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Now then, I sacrifice my Grapple Blocker in order to summon out my Psychic Emperor! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000) Now his special ability kicks in, I now gain 500 life points for every Psychic-type monster in my graveyard." Said Sayer

_Sayer LP 6400/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Now my emperor, attack her Garadholg!" exclaimed Sayer

"I don't think so! I activate the trap Divergence! Like how birds of a feather flock together, my machines are sticking together like glue! When you select a monster I control as an attack target, I can change the target of your attack to another Machine-Type monster! Now Rudra's effect activates! Because he's attacking a Light attribute monster, or in this case, is getting attacked, he gains 700 attack points! (ATK: 2600) Let him have it Rudra!" I exclaimed

_Sayer LP 6200/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I now activate the trap Psi-Curse! I can only activate this card when a Psychic-Type monster of mine is destroyed in battle. Now your Rudra is destroyed, and you take damage equal to my emperor's level times 300. How does 1800 points of damage sound to you Miss Phoenix?" asked Sayer

_Sayer LP 6200/ Sakura LP 2200_

"And now I end my turn. I hope you have some kind of plan in store." Said Sayer

"Just watch me. I summon out my Flamvell Grunika in attack mode. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200)" I said weakly

"I see you're a little wobbly on your feet. No matter, my Threatening Roar trap will put an end to your battle phase." Said Sayer

"Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sayer LP 6200/ Sakura LP 2200_

"My turn then. I activate the spell Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands. I now activate Emergency Teleport to summon out Krebons from my deck (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400) Now, because I control a Psychic-type monster, I don't need to sacrifice a monster to summon out my Armored Axon Kicker. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1800) Now I activate the trap Psychic Rejuvenation. This trap lets me gain life points equal to the number of Psychic-type monster on my field. Now I'm the superior one with life points, wouldn't you say Miss Phoenix?" asked Sayer

_Sayer LP 8200/ Sakura LP 2200_

_Damn it! I'm still worn out from my battle with Dawn. I don't know if I can last much longer. I have to finish this duel quick, because I think I know what's coming next._

"Now, I tune my Krebons with my Armored Axon Kicker in order to Synchro Summon your demise. _Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend! _(ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2300) Now my Archfiend, attack her machine and send it to the graveyard permanently!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sayer LP 8200/ Sakura LP 1100_

"Now I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points." Said Sayer

_Sayer LP 9800/ Sakura LP 1100_

"Now I activate the spell cards, Hinotama and Synchro Blockade! Now you take 1000 life points of damage! And Synchro Blockade allows me to forbid you from summoning any Synchro monsters with the attribute I declare, which is Light!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sayer LP 9800/ Sakura LP 100_

_I secretly activated the live feed function on my duel disk. It was probably the best time more than anything._

"Now then Miss Phoenix, any last words before I finish you off next turn?" asked Sayer

"Yeah, since I'm about to 'join my sister' as you like to call it, what really happened to Misty's brother? Why are you keeping him hidden from Misty? Or did he die in some kind of experiment and you covered it up, just like my sister's death was classified as a drive-by shooting? Answer me! Why did you pin the blame on Akiza about Misty's brother?" I exclaimed

"I couldn't jeopardize my work with the movement, and Akiza's troubled past made her the perfect scapegoat. I remember it like it was yesterday. Toby's telekinetic abilities were pathetic, just like yours were initially, which is why I was looking for a way to eliminate you, however, I failed to remember which one was which, so I accidentally shot your sister. Toby didn't even come close to meeting the high standards the Arcadia Movement required. Akiza, however, was one of my greatest minds. Her powers were as strong as she was naïve." Said Sayer

"You won't get away with this! You're through ruining lives Sayer, and it starts right now! I summon Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200) Now Magician, tune yourself with Grunika!" I exclaimed

"You can't Synchro Summon your dragons, unless…" started Sayer

"That's right, I'm bringing out a new monster to the game! Crimson Dragon, lend me your prayers. I haven't forgotten what happened that day. _A new day dawns with the power of hope, and the sun and moon shine with this power! Light and darkness, forces apart, combine your strength to form as one! Synchro Summon! Burn like the sun! Glow like the moon! Appear now, Twilight Dragon!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800)" I chanted

"A Dark attribute Level eight Dragon-type monster? You never had this card before!" exclaimed Sayer

"That's because I never used it before today. Frankly, I didn't even know this card existed until the day before I returned to the Satellite Sector. Dawn found this card, and was planning on giving it to me for my Twilight Deck, the thing is, she became a Dark Signer before she had the chance to give it to me. Her final wishes were in this card, and I'm going to use it to defeat you!" I exclaimed

"How do you plan on doing that? My life points are higher than yours, and frankly, I don't even know if your monster has any special abilities." Said Sayer

"Actually, she has one. When she's successfully Synchro Summoned, I'm allowed to draw a card. This duel is over. I activate the trap Life Equalizer! Now both of our life points become 3000 since the difference between them is 8000 or higher." I said

"No!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sayer LP 3000/ Sakura LP 3000_

"You still won't win!" exclaimed Sayer

"I beg to differ, for in my hand, I have the spell card, Dual Attack! For the cost of half my life points, Twilight Dragon can attack twice this round!" I exclaimed

_Sayer LP 3000/ Sakura LP 1500_

"Go Twilight Dragon! Attack Sayer and finish this duel!" I exclaimed

_Sayer LP 0/ Sakura LP 1500_

"Too bad for you Miss Phoenix, but Misty won't find the truth from you." Said Sayer

_I laughed at his stupidity._

"What's so funny?" asked Sayer

"Your so-called psychic powers. They didn't even pick up that the last part of our duel was and still is being broadcasted to every duel disk within a mile radius." I said

"How's that possible?" asked Sayer

"Before you started blabbing your mouth off, I activated the live feed function on our duel disks. Just now, everyone with a duel disk heard every little juicy word." I said

"Now that I know the truth, now that I know it was you. I want to know where my brother is!" exclaimed Misty

"Your brother has been sent to a secret location, the coordinates of which are ever changing. In fact, even I don't know where he is." Said Sayer

"In that case, you're not worth anything to me, so prepare yourself for the Netherworld!" exclaimed Misty

"This could get messy." I said to myself

"Did you really think you're strong enough to send me to the Netherworld Misty?" asked Sayer

"No, but my Earthbound Immortal is." Said Misty

_Misty's Earthbound Immortal just swallowed him whole! As much as I hated the guy, he didn't deserve to go into some lizard's stomach._

"Dear brother, I know you're out there somewhere. Forgive me Akiza. It wasn't your fault. I am so sorry for blaming you for everything that happened. Perhaps by forfeiting this duel, you will see that I am sincere. And then, maybe you will find it in your heart to continue my quest to find my brother." Said Misty

_And just as she was about to end the duel, what happened with Dawn and Greiger happened here!_

"The darkness… the darkness controlling me is too powerful." Said Misty

"Misty! Don't give up! You can fight it!" I exclaimed

"Misty! You have to fight the darkness inside of you! Akiza, Sayer's no longer controlling you! Akiza!" exclaimed Yusei

"Wake up!" I exclaimed

"I know those voices. That's Yusei and Sakura calling out to me." Said Akiza

_She snapped out of it! Thank goodness._

"Akiza, I can no longer stop this duel with my own will! The darkness is too strong!" exclaimed Misty

"Don't give in!" exclaimed Akiza

"Fight it Misty! You've got to fight it for Toby!" exclaimed Yusei

"He wouldn't want his sister to fall into the darkness!" I exclaimed

"It's too powerful! Akiza, you have to defeat me! I can't fight it any longer!" exclaimed Misty

"So instead I think I'll fight you Signer and send you to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Ccarayhua

"That ain't good. Ccarayhua's taken over her. Akiza! You have to fight her, there aren't any other options! You have to finish this duel!" I exclaimed

"I'll do it." Said Akiza

"You'll do nothing but lose. Now attack!" exclaimed Ccarayhua

"I activate the trap card Ground Capture! With this in play, the damage I would've taken is halved!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 200/ Misty LP 1100_

_She then fell to the ground from the Ground Capture coming at her._

"Akiza, no!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't worry Yusei. I might be down, but due to the effect of my Ground Capture trap card, I am definitely not out. In fact, I get to draw a new card!" exclaimed Akiza

"With only 200 life points left, it doesn't matter what card you drew Akiza. In fact, I'm so sure of that that I'll end my turn with a face-down." Said Misty

_Akiza LP 200/ Misty LP 1100_

"I'm up! Due to Copy Plant's special ability, it becomes the same level as my Dark Verger until the round's over. Next, I'm summoning Hedge Guard to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2100) Now that my guard's in place, I activate the spell, Shining Rebirth! With this in play, by sending the required monsters on the field to the graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster in my graveyard! So I send level two Dark Verger, level three Hedge Guard, and the now level 2 Copy Plant to the graveyard in order to Synchro Summon your immortal's destruction! _Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! _(ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800) Now come forth, Black Rose Dragon! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field. And due to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn." Said Akiza

"Are you sure you want to do that? Because by defeating me you're defeating Misty." Said Ccarayhua

"I'm not going after Misty's life points. I activate my dragon's special ability! Now take out Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" exclaimed Akiza

"You've seen to think you've outsmarted me, well nothing can be further from the truth, and you're about to see why. I activate the trap card Doom Gazer! With this card, when an effect that destroys a card on the field is activated, for every card destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 300 points of damage. So with seven cards to destroy Akiza, you're about to lose the last of your life points. This match is over!" exclaimed Ccarayhua

_I noticed that Akiza was staring at the purple light that came from Doom Gazer, and she had tears in her eyes._

"I activate my trap card! Nature's Reflection! And with it, I can reflect your card's effect!" exclaimed Akiza

"This cannot be!" exclaimed Ccarayhua

_Akiza LP 200/ Misty LP 0_

"If you find my brother, tell him that his big sister loves him." Said Misty

_And then, Misty's Earthbound Immortal disappeared, but something told me that it wasn't over just yet._

"Are you alright?" asked Yusei

"Akiza!" Leo and Luna exclaimed in unison

"Please, say something." Said Leo

"You are okay, are you?" I asked

_She then began walking._

"Akiza, where are you going?" asked Mina

_She stopped in front of Misty's locket._

"Toby, I'm sorry I brushed you off when we first met. I promise to make up for it." Said Akiza

"Akiza." Yusei and I said in unison

"Hey everybody, check out the sun." said Leo

"We're too late. It's setting and the last tower hasn't been sealed." Said Trudge

"Oh no. Then this means…" I started

"But look on the bright side, at least all the people who were absorbed by that Earthbound Immortal have been returned, right?" asked Mina

_Just then, my arm began to burn, but this time, my whole body felt like it was on fire, like I was inside a burning building. At the same time, the ground began to shake._

"What's happening? Why is the earth shaking?" asked Yusei

_I knew it wasn't me that was causing it._

"Look over there everyone." said Trudge

"It's coming from New Domino City!" exclaimed Mina

_When the pain subsided, I was on my knees, catching my breath. When I looked up, I saw the Condor Nazca Line in the air._

"Another Dark Signer? But who could it be?" wondered Yusei

"I don't know Yusei, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Said Akiza

_**How right she is. Wow, this is gonna get messy, and this story is almost finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Have a happy new year!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Twilight Dragon_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 8_

_Effect: When successfully Synchro Summoned, draw one card from your deck. If the tuner used to summon this card is a Dark-Attribute, destroy all cards on the field except for Twilight Dragon. If the tuner used to summon this card is a Light-Attribute, increase your life points equal to the sum of the monsters attack points to summon this card._


	65. Signs of Doom

Chapter 64: Signs of Doom

_**Wow, this is like the second to last chapter in this fanfic! I had a great time writing this fanfic, and well, I guess I'll miss writing this one, but hey, I still have the other stories to write, so don't count me off yet. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_There was still one Dark Signer to take care of? After all we've been through; we still have one final battle to fight. This sucked big time. Just who was the Dark Signer, and how did he or she get into the city? Was he or she a new recruit or something? Well, considering that my whole body felt like it was on fire instead of just my arm, this Dark Signer was powerful, I'll give the person that much credit._

"What on earth is that thing?" asked Akiza

"I don't know. Looks like one of those Dark Signer markings." Said Yusei

_But how is it in New Domino city?_

"Yusei! Saki! Look who we found!" exclaimed Crow

_Matt and Crow rode up with Jack. Looks like he did win his duel after all._

"It's Jack, Crow, and Matt." Said Yusei

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, we're here right in time." Said Jack

"So you're Akiza, huh? I'm guessing that you won your duel, but what's with the light show?" asked Crow

"How should we know?" I asked

_Just then, the ground below our feet began to shake._

"It's an earthquake!" exclaimed Trudge

"Maybe." Said Yusei

_We then saw the lights of the Ener-D reactor in the distance._

"Or maybe not." Said Yusei

"Now what?" asked Jack

"Hey, I know that area." Said Crow

"Yeah, I'm afraid that I do too. That spot, it's where the first Ener-D reactor was, and I have a hunch that the portal had opened up to the Netherworld, is now open for business." Said Yusei

_Not long after the light show, a giant blob of goo appeared from the Ener-D reactor site! Ew!_

"Uh-oh. Trouble." Said Yusei

_It then was at the shoreline of the Satellite._

"Whatever that thing is, it looks like it's headed towards the city!" exclaimed Luna

"Yusei, Saki, Roman said that if we failed to seal the five towers in time, then the King of the Netherworld would appear." Said Crow

"We know. And I hate to say it, but I'm guessing that's him." I said

"As an officer of the law it's my duty to arrest that thing." Said Trudge

"Then I hope you have a pair of handcuffs that size." I said pointing to the King of the Netherworld

"Well, no, but at this moment, I'm off-duty anyway." Said Trudge

"Now hold on. Nothing bad has happened just yet. Maybe if we don't bug it, it won't bug us." Said Mina

"Yeah, maybe so." Said Leo

_Luna then gripped the arm with her Signer mark._

"Luna!" exclaimed Leo

"_Mistress!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

'_Grunika, what's wrong?_' I mentally asked

"_Listen, if the King of the Netherworld reaches the city, well, I'll put it this way, both the Spirit World and your world will be IN BIG TROUBLE!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"Uh-oh. Kuribon says that if that creature makes it to where that condor mark is, a lot of bad things are gonna happen." Said Luna

"Same thing Grunika just said." I said

"What kind of bad things?" asked Yusei

_It then managed to get into the water._

"Oh the very bad kind." Said Luna

"Okay, so we gotta stop it. Only question is how?" asked Leo

_While we were pondering on the question, our marks began to glow!_

"Whoa." Said Jack

"Our marks." Said Akiza

_From the skies, the Crimson Dragon appeared._

"It's the…" started Jack

"Crimson Dragon!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

_As soon as it turned to face us, a bright light then shone. As I opened my eyes, it looked like we were in outer space! Holy cow, how did we get here?_

"Are we inside the Crimson Dragon?" asked Akiza

"Yep, and we're going somewhere in a hurry." Said Yusei

"Yeah, well I think our stop is coming up." Said Crow

_He was right about that, for we were… um, why were we in front of Goodwin's mansion? And why did it look like the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon leveled his entire mansion?_

"Where on earth has it taken us? Isn't this the temple that was underneath Goodwin's mansion?" asked Jack

"So this is where that condor was coming from." Said Akiza

"Wait, so then, the King of the Netherworld is heading here, but what for?" asked Leo

"I don't know." Said Yusei

"Don't look at me! Just because I'm the Twilight Signer now, doesn't mean I have all the answers!" I exclaimed

"In that case, allow me to explain." Said a familiar male voice

_We all looked up to see Goodwin at the top of the stairs. How was he able to do that?_

"For you see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers, but not in time to close the doors to the Netherworld." Said Goodwin

"Director?" wondered Mina

"Goodwin." Said Jack

"So tell us, what's going on? Did we fail? Is the world gonna end? Why's that thing headed here?" asked Yusei

"For the ritual." Said Goodwin

"What? What ritual?" asked Yusei

"The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many millennia." Said Goodwin

"Okay, so what exactly happens at this ritual?" asked Yusei

"It all depends, but this time it's something that's never happened before." Said Goodwin

"So spill." Said Yusei

"Ha-ha. So eager, but for you to fully understand, I would need to start at the very beginning." Said Goodwin

_He pulled out some kind of canister, and it reacted to our marks! What was in there?_

"What is that?" wondered Luna

"It all started with this." Said Goodwin

"It's the final mark, but what do you want with it?" asked Yusei

"I want to use it. Why do you think I have that metal arm of mine?" asked Goodwin

"What's one have to do with the other?" asked Jack

"For once we agree Jack." I said

"You fool. I had to construct it so I would have a condiment so to speak." Said Goodwin

"Just what are you planning Goodwin?" asked Yusei

_He turned his back to us, and there was a purple glow there. Goodwin was the Dark Signer!_

"Another mark? But wait, that one…" started Yusei

"That's right. Is that of a Dark Signer's." said Goodwin

_He then started to change physically. He did get a lot more muscular. Now I'm no vet, but those pythons are sick, or in this case, Goodwin's gone crazy._

"Meaning that soon I will have the power of the light and the darkness!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Oh no!" exclaimed Leo

"He can't!" exclaimed Mina

"He won't." said Jack

"Again, we agree Jack." I said

"And just who's going to stop me? You?" asked Goodwin

_He took off the top of the canister, and then ripped his mechanical arm off._

"Whoa, what is he doing?" asked Yusei

"I told you, that metal arm was a conduit, a device to transfer the power of the Crimson Dragon to me." Said Goodwin

"But why? What do you plan to do with it?" asked Yusei

"What else? To become all powerful and rule the world! And now with my Dark Sign and the power my brother entrusted to me, I shall!" exclaimed Goodwin

_He lifted his arm and the temple began to rise._

"Everyone take cover!" exclaimed Jack

_The tower completely leveled Goodwin's mansion! Good thing we all managed to get out of there in time, but this wasn't looking good by a long shot._

"Behold the purge of my reign to come! But first, let us begin the ancient ritual for the King of the Netherworld. We will duel on the crest of the Condor. There, I will crush you Signers, and send you all to the Netherworld! In turn, he will do my bidding and my ultimate plan will at last be set into motion!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, you're the one who asked Yusei for his help in the first place to help take down the Dark Signers." Said Crow

"I had my reasons. Now then, will you agree to this duel or will you not?"

_My answer was bright as day, I wasn't turning back on this!_

"Sure, if beating you means that thing goes bye-bye!" exclaimed Yusei

"Sounds fair to me, but you retched Signers who'll be getting the beating!" exclaimed Goodwin

"We'll see! Let's do this!" exclaimed Yusei

"Bring it on! No one here is afraid of you Goodwin!" exclaimed Jack

"That's right! So you got yourself some bulging biceps, so what? Take a look at these bad boys, built for speed and power! Just like the legendary man himself. That's right, we'll soar as high as he did in this duel." Said Crow

"You can count me in as well! Many people suffered because of you Goodwin, and no one should be able to suffer anymore! We'll defeat you in this duel Goodwin!" I exclaimed

_I could clearly tell that Matt wanted in too, but seeing his runner's shape, I'll be surprised if it actually works. And well, I guess I jinxed it. It just broke down in front of Matt's face._

"Sorry guys, but it looks like I can't duel this one. I'm as useful as a rock." Said Matt as his face fell

"You're not useless. You can still make sure the King of the Netherworld doesn't get here, right? So whether or not you're dueling with us, your heart is still with us." I said

"Thanks Saki." Said Matt

"Then let's get started, because Crow, Jack, Sakura, and I are all set to rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

_All four of us proceeded to rev up our engines._

"Go guys! Beat him!" exclaimed Leo

"You can do it!" exclaimed Luna

"That's right. Be strong." Said Trudge

"And be careful." Said Mina

"Very careful." Said Akiza

"First a few ground rules. Since this is a four-on-one match-up, you will each start with 4000 life points, while I will start with 4 times that amount, 16000. Also, none of us can attack on the first turn. Are there any objections?" asked Goodwin

"None here!" exclaimed Crow

"That all works for me!" exclaimed Jack

"And for the third time today, I completely agree with you Jack." I said

"Me too, so let's go!" exclaimed Yusei

_We all got our runners onto the track._

"Riding Duel…" started Goodwin

"Acceleration!" Goodwin, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and I exclaimed in unison

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 0/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Prepare to enter Speed World!" exclaimed Goodwin

"And you prepare to enter a world of hurt Goodwin! I'll take the first move! Here goes. I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 1800) And when a Blackwing's out, I can summon something else from my hand! Something that's really going to give me a serious edge, and a sharp edge at that! I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 800) I then place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Crow

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 0/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Which means you get to deal with me now!" exclaimed Jack

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"And I'll start by calling out Mad Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0) Next I'll throw a face-down and call it a turn!" exclaimed Jack

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"It's now your turn to feel my wrath!" I exclaimed

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"And I'll start by summoning out Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) I'd love to say his special ability right now, but I'd look at the attack point meter. (ATK: 2100) I'll place a couple face-downs and end my turn." I said

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Alright, I'm up!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 3/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"And you're about to go down, 'coz guess what, whatever you're planning ain't gonna be happening!" exclaimed Yusei

"Oh yes it will. It's been in the making for seventeen years, not that I knew it back then. You see, before my brother Roman released the power of Ener-D, he gave me the Mark of the Dragon Head and explained every 5000 years, the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld do battle. Light versus Darkness, and this time my brother's body was the battleground. Two marks, one symbolizing each embedded themselves in his flesh, but the Dark Signer mark soon began to take control of my brother. Soon he was swallowed by its power, but not entirely. Roman still understood the importance of the darkness being kept in check by the light, so he went through great lengths to expunge the light from his system, and give it to someone he could trust, me. And with that, he unleashed the power of the Ener-D reactor. Soon after, I did as my brother asked, and prepared to fight the darkness by gathering you Signers. And then, as he so challenged, I challenged him to a duel. Light against the Dark. Good against the wicked. And do you know what happened? I lost. So now you finally understand, with the power I've been given as a Dark Signer, I'll have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to all that there is, and then with the power of the light, I can have the Crimson Dragon rebuild the world in my image for me to rule!" exclaimed Goodwin

_It's official, he's gone nuts._

"You've lost it!" exclaimed Yusei

"Wait a second, lay waste to all that there is? So you're planning on destroying everyone and everything on earth?" asked Crow

"Sorry Mr. Would-Be-World-Dominator, but we're not gonna let that happen." Said Jack

"That's right Goodwin. You may have the power of light and darkness on your side, but we got something even stronger, and it's something you can't just take!" exclaimed Yusei

"And tell me, what might that be?" asked Goodwin

"It's the power you get for fighting for what's right. Now then, I'm summoning Max Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800) Then I'll throw a face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 3/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Finally then it's time, to show you the power of both light and dark." Said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 16000 SPC: 4/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"First, since there are monsters on your field and none on mine, I'm allowed to summon forth, Oracle of the Sun onto the field. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000) And then I'll follow that by summoning the Tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator! (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1300)" exclaimed Goodwin

"A tuner monster?" exclaimed Crow

"Not good." said Jack

"Hey Saki, know what he's up to?" asked Crow

"No, I've never seen him duel before, so even his strategy is a complete mystery to me." I said

"Yes, you know it's coming, don't you? Next my level 3 Fire Ant Ascator tunes with my level 5 Oracle of the Sun to Synchro Summon the one, the only, the beginning of the end for you four peons, the Sun Dragon Inti! _When the sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800) Next, by removing the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator from play, I can summon Weeping Idol! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 500) Then, by lowering my life points by 1000, I can summon the Dark Tuner- Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 15000 SPC: 4/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"And now I'll activate Witaka's special ability. With it, I'm allowed to make her level equal to the level of one Synchro monster that's out on the field, so since Sun Dragon Inti's level is 8, Witaka's level now become 8 as well. (LV: 8) And now that she's packing more heat, I'll have her Dark Tune with the level 2 Weeping Idol. So you see, just as I have both the power of light and dark, my field will have it as well. First it was a sun dragon, and now there is the Moon Dragon Quilla! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) But I'm afraid Quilla won't be around for long. You see, due to my Moon Dragon's special ability, it is destroyed during the end phase of my turn." Said Goodwin as he placed three cards face-down

"Before your turn officially makes an exit, I activate the trap, Flamvell Strike! Ya see, I can only activate this card when a monster is destroyed via card effect. You then take damage equal to the attack points of one 'Flamvell' monster on my field, and guess what, my Neo Flamvell Sabre fits that category!" I exclaimed

_Goodwin LP 12900 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"Here goes nothing!" exclaimed Crow

_Goodwin LP 12900 SPC: 3/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"First things first, I play the Speed Spell- Tune Up 1, 2, 3! Thanks to this, I get to roll a die, and then Mistral's level increases depending on what number I roll." Said Crow

_The die landed on a two._

"Alright, Mistral's level increases by one! (LV: 3) And now I'll use this Blackwing to tune my other one, Blackwing- Bora the Spear! And I think you know what happens next, a Synchro Summon! That brings out Blackwing- Armor Master! _Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing- Armor Master!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500) And did I mention, when a Blackwing is face-up on my field, I'm allowed to summon the following monster without any penalty! That's right, Blackwing- Elphin the Raven, you can come on out! (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200) Now Blackwing- Armor Master, attack that Sun Dragon Inti. Soaring Shadow Strike!" exclaimed Crow

"Fool! Your Blackwing doesn't have enough attack points to win this battle." Said Goodwin

"We'll see about that. Ya see, Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage that would've occurred becomes zero! Oh wait, there's more, whatever monster Blackwing attacks is tagged with a Wedge Counter, and once it wedges its way inside, that monster's attack and defense points become zero for the turn! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Meaning my other Blackwing, Elphin the Raven can't miss!" exclaimed Crow

_Goodwin LP 10700 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Crow, there's no such thing as 'can't miss'. Not for you, and not for the so-called 'Legendary Man' you've modeled your life after. Believe me, I know." Said Goodwin

"What are you talking about?" asked Crow

"Hold on, are you saying what I think you're saying? That you're…" started Yusei

"You're him?" asked Jack

"The one who built the bridge from Satellite?" exclaimed Crow

"That can't be true, can it?" I wondered

"Back to the duel, and to your Elphin the Raven, because any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti is also destroyed, and then you take damage equal to its attack points!" exclaimed Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 10700 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"Additionally, when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard! You see Crow, even when you can't miss, you can still be destroyed. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. Yes, I am the one who tried to build that bridge from Satellite. I thought I too couldn't miss, but I was wrong, and now I know that if you really want something, you must do whatever is necessary to get it!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Not if it means hurting people, and that's why we're gonna stop you, right here, right now!" exclaimed Crow

_Suddenly, our marks grew brighter, and then vanished._

"Hey, look." Said Yusei

"No way!" exclaimed Jack

"Our marks… they've vanished." I said

_And they reappeared on Goodwin's chest!_

"Goodwin. Somehow he's taken them all for himself!" exclaimed Yusei

"You see, I'll stop at nothing to rule all! It's only a matter of time until I defeat you Signers! I'll stop at nothing to rule all!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Then I guess it's up to us to stop you! And I'll start by throwing two face-downs!" exclaimed Crow

_Goodwin LP 10700 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"The King of the Netherworld fast approaches, and when he arrives, you can be sure that all you see around you will be destroyed so that I can create a new world to rule, a world that will be made in my image!" exclaimed Goodwin\

"Crow, you done with your turn?" asked Yusei

"Sure am. Who's up next?" asked Crow

"Me! So get set Goodwin, because I have a few surprises in store for you, and not the kind you wrap up with a bow! No, they're the sort that put power mad megalomaniacs like you in their place! Here goes!" exclaimed Jack

_Goodwin LP 10700 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 6_

"First, I place a face-down. Second, I summon forth Magic Hole Golem in defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000) Next I'll use Golem's special ability. Now once per turn, I can cut half the attack points of a monster on my field, and then use that monster to wage a direct attack on you, and this turn, the monster I'm choosing is Mad Archfiend! (ATK: 900) There's no time like the present. Let him have it Mad Archfiend! Bone Shard Shower!" exclaimed Jack

_Goodwin LP 9800 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 6_

"Hey, I wanna get in on this fun, and thanks to one of my face-down cards I played last turn, I'm happy to report that I'm about to! I play the trap card, Shadow Dance! See if a monster attacks you directly, Shadow Dance then activates, and then you take an additional 1000 points of damage!" exclaimed Crow

"What?" wondered Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 8800 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 6_

"Ya see? I tried to give you fair warning before Goodwin. You may have both the power of the light and the dark, but it's still no match for what we have, the power you get for fighting for what's good and right. And if you need more proof, here! Take this! I play Rising Rush! This trap activates when you take damage from an effect, and it allows me to summon one Tuner monster from my hand, and the tuner monster I'm summoning is Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500)" exclaimed Yusei

"Nice. You take it from here Sakura." Said Jack

"Thanks Jack." I said

_Goodwin LP 8800 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 6_

"Alright, it's time to give it my all!" I exclaimed

_Goodwin LP 8800 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 7/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 7_

"First off, I activate the Speed Spell- Dash Pilfer! With the power of this spell, until my end phase, I can take control of your Moon Dragon Quilla!" I exclaimed

"No, you can't!" exclaimed Goodwin

"I just did! And now, a little Summon Speeder is in the need! Ya see with the power of Summon Speeder, I can special summon one level 4 or below monster from my hand, and I choose the tuner, Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200) Unfortunately, he can't attack, but who says I was going to use him for an attack? Before I do anything else, I summon forth Flamvell Grunika! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200)" I exclaimed

"Whose noggin' need a good wake-up call? Just say the word!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"For now, I think I'll give my Sabre and Magician a much needed tune up! I tune Neo Flamvell Sabre and Flamvell Magician to summon your worst nightmare! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Unfortunately for me, my dragon doesn't get a power boost, but she can still attack! Lunar, sic' em!" I exclaimed

"I think not! I activate the trap, Defense Draw! Now my life points are spared, and I can draw a card!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Yeah, well, can you stop this? Grunika, attack!" I exclaimed

_Goodwin LP 7100 SPC: 1/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 7/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 7_

"I'll end my turn. Now your Moon Dragon goes back to you Goodwin. Yusei, the stage is yours!" I exclaimed

"My turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 7100 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 6/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 8/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 8/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 8_

"And first I'll tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 4 Max Warrior! _Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!_ Now from two comes one, and a powerful at that. I Synchro Summon the Junk Archer! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000) And now I'll use his special ability. With it, I'm allowed to remove a monster of yours from play until the end phase of the round, so let your arrow fly Junk Archer, and take out Moon Dragon Quilla with Bulls-eye Banishing!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah! That's what you get when you go one on four Goodwin!" exclaimed Jack

"And there's a whole lot more to come too!" exclaimed Crow

"You can say that again Crow!" I exclaimed

"Now Junk Archer, attack Goodwin directly!" exclaimed Yusei

"Why thanks. You just set off my trap, Offering to the Immortals! You see, if one of your monsters declares a direct attack and I have no monsters on my field, that attack is negated. Then I get to summon two Sacrificial Stone Monument Tokens. ((ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) X 2) And there's more, I also get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand." Said Goodwin

"You what?" exclaimed Yusei

"He negated the attack to summon two tokens and got that immortal? All just because he played that one trap card? This duel might be tougher than we thought." Said Crow

"Oh yes it will be. The light and darkness are powerful allies, and they're both on my side!" exclaimed Goodwin

"And that immortal's gonna be on the field soon." Said Jack

"Yeah, this isn't looking good by a long shot." I said

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei

_Goodwin LP 7100 SPC: 2/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 6/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 8/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 8/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 8_

"You know what that means, Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field! My turn now!" exclaimed Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 7100 SPC: 3/ Crow LP 1800 SPC: 7/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 9/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 9_

"First I'll release my two Sacrificial Stone Monument Tokens, because you are right Jack, my Earthbound Immortal will be on the field soon, soon being right now. Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!" exclaimed Goodwin

_He was absorbing the spirits of New Domino City! _

"Their spirits. He's taking them." Said Jack

"No, he's using them, to power up that monstrosity." Said Yusei

"_Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound Immortal! Come forth Wiraqocha Rasca! _(ATK: 1/ DEF: 1)" chanted Goodwin

"More bad news, that thing's getting closer!" exclaimed Jack

_And it looked like he brought some company._

"It looks like he's invited some friends!" exclaimed Crow

_These birds were crazy! I had to duck to avoid some of them!_

"I hope you're all enjoying my reinforcements. Sure, maybe a bit unfair to attack you with monsters that aren't from my deck, but when you have such powers as I, it would be a shame to not use them, and besides it's not like you can stop me." Said Goodwin

"You snake!" exclaimed Yusei

_Just then a big one appeared. And when I say big, I mean BIG! This thing was huge! Thankfully, Akiza's Black Rose Dragon saved the day for us all. I didn't want to become bird food right next to the next person._

"Whoa, that's Akiza's dragon, and there's Luna's!" exclaimed Yusei

"Matt's dragon's up in the sky too!" I exclaimed

_And they managed to take the birdbrains out, and for once, I didn't mean Crow._

"Nice moves. Thanks guys." Said Yusei

_Although we couldn't hear their words, we knew they were cheering us on._

"Now then, what are we waiting for?" asked Crow

"Let's finish this!" exclaimed Yusei

"Why do you fight when your fate is sealed?" asked Goodwin

"Sealed, huh? Sorry Goodwin, but I believe that we make our own fate." Said Yusei

"As did I, but that was before I knew the power you see before you, the power etched into my very being. Your right, fate is made, but now that I rule both the light and the darkness, it's made only by me." Said Goodwin

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Yusei

"If you still refuse to believe me Yusei, then I'll demonstrate with Rasca! You see, its special ability lets me lower your life points to one simply by skipping my battle phase." Said Goodwin

"You must be joking! You can't do that! You'll be a sitting duck!" exclaimed Jack

"That's the point! I tried to warn you. It is decided. You're done for, all of you!" exclaimed Goodwin

"What happened to you Goodwin? You used to believe in helping others, not just yourself!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow, don't!" exclaimed Yusei

"You tried to build that bridge for us Satellite kids. I looked up to you. You were my hero, and I know deep down you still got that in you!" exclaimed Crow

"You're wrong. I'm simply not that man anymore." Said Goodwin

"Yes you are. Look, I know it didn't work out the way you wanted, but you gotta realize, just you trying changed all of our lives. It gave us all hope! Look Goodwin, if you're not gonna be the legendary man we thought you were, then I guess I'm just gonna have to step up and fill those shoes for you, because Satellite needs its heroes!" exclaimed Crow

"Look out!" exclaimed Yusei

_Another bird was coming in for a landing, and it was headed straight for Crow._

"Quick Crow, behind you!" exclaimed Jack

"Grunika, defend him!" I commanded

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

_He blasted Corbierre into next week. And yes, that was a House of Anubis reference._

"Crow! You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Saki." Said Crow

"That should teach you to dare talk back to me! Now then, where were we again exactly? Ah yes, I remember now. About to rout Yusei's life points!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Don't think so. I play my face-down card! Life Exchange! With this trap, if Life Points change due to a card effect, I become the new target of that effect!" exclaimed Crow

"No. That means…" started Yusei

"I told you I'd be filling those shoes! Yusei's our best shot at winning this, and I'm not letting you take him out, even if it means me putting it all on the line to keep him out here. Face it Goodwin, the power we get for fighting for what's right will always be stronger than what you got, now let's do this!" exclaimed Crow

"But he'll be…" started Yusei

"Flattened." Finished Jack

"Turned into a pancake is more like it." I said

"It's easy to be brave when you're a fool. Wiraqocha Rasca, reduce Crow's life points to one!" exclaimed Goodwin

_A purple flamethrower of some sorts hit Crow dead on!_

"Oh no, Crow!" exclaimed Yusei

"He's done for!" exclaimed Jack

"Crow!" I called out

_Goodwin LP 7100 SPC: 3/ Crow LP 1 SPC: 7/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 9/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 9_

"Sorry Goodwin, but if I'm going down, you better believe I'm going down swinging, 'coz guess what, Life Exchange has another effect. When my life points decrease, one of your monsters is destroyed!" exclaimed Crow

"But that means…" started Goodwin

"That means all I gotta do is pick, and I pick your Moon Dragon Quilla!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow, no!" exclaimed Yusei

"You fool, when Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed, my Sun Dragon Inti is resurrected!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Wait, he's back?" wondered Yusei

"At last, I release Armor Master to activate the trap Blackwing Anchor! That's it Yusei, Jack, and Sakura. I'm afraid you guys are gonna have to take it from here on out. I know you guys can do it. I know you can be Satellite's new heroes. Oh boy, this is going to be one rough landing." Said Crow

_He was losing altitude faster than normal! He's gonna get hurt!_

"He's dropping too fast!" exclaimed Jack

"Crow!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

_He stuck the landing, but he was on the ground!_

"He's down!" exclaimed Jack

"Oh no!" exclaimed Yusei

"Crow!" I exclaimed

"I'm afraid if Crow can't ride, then he can't duel either. I hope that being a hero is worth it. It very rarely is. Now then, I'll end my turn with a face-down." Said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 7100 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 9/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 9_

"Crow!" yelled Yusei

"You'll be avenged old friend. It's my turn now!" exclaimed Jack

_Goodwin LP 7100 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 10/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 10/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 10_

"First I summon Sinister Sprocket! (ATK: 400/ DEF: 0) And then I'll tune my Sinister Sprocket with my level 4 Mad Archfiend and level 3 Magic Hole Golem! That's right Goodwin, _witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend! _(**A/N: This is considered to be a chant, so don't yell at me later, okay?**) (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)" chanted Jack

"So what? Even if you destroy my Sun Dragon, its ability will destroy your monster, and then you'll take damage equal to its attack points." Said Goodwin

"That's why I'm playing this! The trap Half Straight! This allows me to cut the attack points of my Dragon Archfiend in half until the stand-by phase of my next turn. (ATK: 1500) Why would I wanna do that? Because if I have a monster with less attack points than your strongest monster, I'm then allowed to attack you directly! And that means your Sun Dragon Inti won't get to use its special ability against me! Now go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!" exclaimed Jack

"Not so fast, Inti has another ability. It makes its attack points go down to zero. (ATK: 0)" said Goodwin

"It what?" asked Jack

"Not good. Now Inti is the weakest monster on the field, and I think we both know what that means." Said Yusei

"That's right. You can no longer attack me directly. Instead, you'll have to battle my Sun Dragon after all." Said Goodwin

"Well then, my Red Dragon Archfiend will be crushed!" exclaimed Jack

"Oh no it won't! I play Scrubbed Raid! Now by sending a card on the field to the graveyard, you can end the battle phase for this turn. So Jack, you just have to pick out which card." Said Yusei

"Or do you? No, the Jack Atlas I know was always a man who could make his own decisions, especially in a duel." Said Goodwin

"Just shut your trap! Jack, don't listen to him! He's just trying to get into your head! Tune him out!" I exclaimed

"Why would Jack ever want to tune out the truth? The truth's what made him a champion. I'd say tune out Yusei and Sakura Jack, after all it wouldn't you tuned out your so-called friends, would it? And you were wise to do so if you ask me. You don't need them Jack." Said Goodwin

"Stop it! You're just trying to wedge us apart, and it's not gonna work." Said Yusei

"All I'm saying is this: once upon a time, Jack Atlas was a great duel champion, and then he got caught up in all this silly friendship business and became a big nobody. Come Jack, you know that I am right, that now you're nothing more than a single spoke on a broken wheel going nowhere. A shell of a duel monsters legend you once were. But Jack, it's not too late you know, you still have time, to become the man you once were. To be the greatest duel champion of our time or any other, and all you need to do is turn your back on your friends here and now." said Goodwin

"He's right. It's time I dueled for me. Go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Go Scorching Crimson Flare!" exclaimed Jack

_Goodwin LP 5600 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 10/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 10/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 10_

"I'm quite proud of you Jack. You have done it. You dueled only for yourself there, and now you'll pay the price. I activate Sun Dragon Inti's ability. Now, not only is your Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed for taking down Inti, but you take damage equal to Dragon Archfiend's attack points as well." Said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 5600 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 2500 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 10/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 10_

"Why'd you do it? We had him Jack." Said Yusei

"And now you have Moon Dragon Quilla because he rises back up when Inti is destroyed." Said Goodwin

"I place one face-down to end my turn." Said Jack

_Goodwin LP 5600 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 2500 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 10/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 10_

"Now, now. Don't get so down on yourself. It will take some time to bring you back to your glory days of yesteryear. Trust me, I of all people know, after all Jack, I had to go alone for quite a long time to get where I am." Said Goodwin

"I think I just realized something! I don't want to be like you! Being the best, it's nice, but not when you experience it alone. What really matters is having people to share your triumphs with." Said Jack

"Wow Jack." Said Yusei

"I'll say." I said

"All the people I've met and become friends with getting to this point taught me that, especially one very special individual. Now Goodwin, I'll pay that individual back, as well as the rest of my friends by giving up my loner ways for good! It's the least I can do for all they've done for me." Said Jack

"Jack…" started Yusei

"From here on out, I'm going to risk everything that I have and everything I am to do what's right, just like someone did for me once. This one's for you Carly. Goodwin, you and your dreams of world conquest are going to be stopped." Said Jack

"You fool! Your sappy ideals can't win this contest for you. Just face it, the trust you put in your friends is all wasted." Said Goodwin

"We'll see about that, because it's now my turn to draw Goodwin!" I exclaimed

_Goodwin LP 5600 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 2500 SPC: 10/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 11/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 11_

"First things first, I activate the trap, Card of Sacrifice! With this card, I can draw two new cards, but if the combined attack points of the monsters on my field are lower than your weakest monster's, then I can't change their battle positions or summon new monsters, but that's not gonna be a problem, not when I activate Speed Spell- Speed Energy! This gives my dragon an extra power boost to the tune of 200 attack points per speed counter, and I have 11, so, do the math. (ATK: 5000) Now my dragon, attack Moon Dragon Quilla!" I exclaimed

"I think not. I play a trap, Destruct Potion! Now by destroying my own monster, I get to gain life points equal to its attack points. And as you can see, the monster I chose to destroy is Moon Dragon Quilla." Said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 8100 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 2500 SPC: 10/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 11/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 11_

"And since he's gone, Sun Dragon Inti rises again! So much for the grand power of friendship. Anything else you want to try this turn?" asked Goodwin

"We'll get you yet Goodwin! I end my turn, with a face-down! Yusei, it's your turn now!

"Now it's my turn Goodwin. Here I go!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 8100 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 2500 SPC: 11/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"First, due to Junk Archer's special ability, Sun Dragon Inti is removed from play. Now attack!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 5800 SPC: 5/ Jack LP 2500 SPC: 11/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"I'm done. Your move." Said Yusei

"You peons. You fools, you struggle, you fight, and for what? No matter what you do, it will all just end the same way. I warned you that your fates were sealed. They are, just as the fate of the entire world is sealed as well! All that you said and done, it means nothing! Doomsday is finally here. Time is all but run out! The Signers have failed! Don't you see? You can fend off those minions all you want, but the King of the Netherworld will still arrive here at this ancient temple, and know that when he does, the world as you know it will be gone!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Not if we win this match!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah, that's right, so quit your blabbing and let's finish this!" exclaimed Jack

"I couldn't agree more Jack!" I exclaimed

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Yusei

"My turn." Said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 5800 SPC: 6/ Jack LP 2500 SPC: 12/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"I reveal my trap card, Fiendish Chain! This negates Sun Dragon Inti's special ability, and makes it so it can't attack or be sacrificed." Said Jack

_And that's what I call a package signed, sealed, and chained shut._

"Yes, now that Sun Dragon won't be able to attack Jack's life points. But wait…" started Yusei

"He may have avoided one part of the battle, but he has part two to worry about next!" I exclaimed

"Oh little Jack, so much to learn. This is what happens when you give up your loner ways as you call it. You make careless mistakes, and now you'll pay for them, and pay dearly. Of course the irony in all of it is that even though you've committed yourself to your friends, you'll be paying this price all alone. Do you know what I speak of? I'm speaking of the moment you face your doom." Said Goodwin

"That's not good." said Yusei

"Yeah, by a long shot." I said

"And that very moment is now at hand Jack. Sorry, but your so-called friends can't save you, because I activate Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's ability. Now I skip my battle phase and your life points fall to one. Unleash your fury Rasca!" exclaimed Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 5800 SPC: 6/ Jack LP 1 SPC: 12/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"Oh no, if I have 1000 or less life points, Fiendish Chain gets destroyed." Said Jack

"Yes, that's right Jack, and that means, my Sun Dragon Inti is free, and the King of the Netherworld is that much closer to laying waste to this wretched world." Said Goodwin

_Suddenly, some kind of fire attack came from behind. Lunar Eclipse Dragon managed to shield me and Yusei, but she wasn't big enough to cover Jack. He then crashed._

"Jack, no!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Do you see Jack? All your friends, useless! You're done for!" exclaimed Goodwin

"I may be, but that's why the bond we share is so important, because our cause continues to live on!" exclaimed Jack

_He then crashed and burned, not a good combo._

"Oh no Jack." Said Yusei

"Hang in there." I said as we passed by him on our runners.

_Then our com-links activated on our duel runners._

"Yusei, Sakura, I can't continue, but that doesn't mean I'm kicked out of this duel. Know that I'll be there if you need me old friends." Said Jack

"And that goes for me too you guys. The two of us may be down for the count, but if you find yourself in a jam, just think of us." Said Crow

"You can do it Yusei! Sakura!" exclaimed Leo

"We believe in you!" exclaimed Trudge

"I play one face-down and end my turn. Now let's see how strong you are now." said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 5800 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"It's my draw!" I exclaimed

_Goodwin LP 5800 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"And I'll start with the trap card, Spellbinding Illusion! With this trap, all I have to do is select a monster on your side of the field, and that monster loses 500 attack and defense points, and your Sun Dragon fits the bill! Goo

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"You do know what happens next, right?" asked Goodwin

"I know, but at least Yusei won't have to face that Sun Dragon next round. I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"Now, it's my draw!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 8/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"First I'll activate Junk Archer's special ability. Now, once per turn I can remove one monster from play, and this turn I choose to remove Moon Dragon Quilla!" exclaimed Yusei

"A fine plan, if only I didn't have this! The trap Passion of Baimasse! It negates your Archer's ability and then destroys him outright." Said Goodwin

"Then I guess I'll just have to summon Shield Warrior in defense mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600) Then I'll throw one card face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 8/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"That's your proof? Of the power of friendship? One monster cowering on his knee in defense mode? Oh poor Yusei, you disappoint me so. And besides, it's pointless to defend, especially against my Earthbound Immortal, but don't take my word for it, I'll show you! My draw!" exclaimed Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"And my turn to show you what real power is. First I activate Rasca's special ability, but this time, he's aiming for you Sakura! Now by skipping my battle phase, your life points are lowered to one. Strike with all your might Rasca!" exclaimed Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12/ Sakura LP 1 SPC: 12_

_The force of the attack forced me off my duel runner. I probably broke my leg bones because I was in pain to try and even stand up._

"I'm sorry Yusei, but I can't go any further. But don't worry, I'll be there for you. But for now, I activate the trap, Dragon's Fury! This trap can only be activated when my life points are lowered because of a card effect. I can destroy all Dragon-type monsters on my field, and then… the rest will be up to you. Sorry Grunika." I said

"It's okay Mistress. Just make sure you stay safe." Said Flamvell Grunika before he was destroyed with Lunar Eclipse Dragon

"SAKURA!" cried Yusei

"I'll end my turn Yusei. Let's see what you have now." said Goodwin

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 11/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Yusei?" asked Goodwin

"You got that right! My turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 5500 SPC: 11/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"And first, I'll activate Angel Baton from my hand, and since I have two or more Speed Counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck, now I pick one to keep and one to send to my graveyard. Next I'll summon the Tuner monster Debris Dragon! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000) And since Debris Dragon was called out, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my graveyard, as long as it has 500 or less attack points. So I bring back you Sonic Chick! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300) And now I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon with level 1 Sonic Chick and level 3 Shield Warrior to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! _Clustering wishes become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) Let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

"That beast doesn't have enough attack points to make any difference." Said Goodwin

"Wrong. Like I said, this beast is like the bond we share." Said Yusei

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Goodwin

"I mean, I'm using the effect of the trap card Crow left behind, Blackwing Anchor! Now, by sending Blackwing Anchor to the graveyard, Stardust Dragon's attack points increase by 2500 for this turn." Said Yusei

"What?" exclaimed Goodwin

"That's why Crow released Blackwing- Armor Master with his last move. Not for himself, but for the team. And now, since Stardust Dragon is stronger than ever before, I'll have him attack Moon Dragon Quilla!" exclaimed Yusei

"Now for Quilla's special ability. I now gain life points equal to half your dragon's attack points!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Actually, no you won't. Thanks to Sakura's trap card, not only don't you gain life points, but you also lose life points due to her Lunar Eclipse Dragon's and Flamvell Grunika's sacrifice by a grand total of 4500 so long as I discard a card in my hand!" exclaimed Yusei

"What?" exclaimed Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 1000 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"Fool. Have you forgotten? Whenever Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed, I'm then allowed to resurrect her counterpart from my graveyard. Come forth Sun Dragon Inti!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Not this time Goodwin." Said Yusei

_A facedown then played itself, and it was Jack's card. Good thinking._

"Wait, is that Jack's card?" asked Goodwin

"Told ya Goodwin." Said Crow

"Our bond is powerful." Said Jack

"You can say that again." I said

"Thanks to Jack, I now play the trap, Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! Now by sending this card to the graveyard, you're no longer allowed to summon Sun Dragon Inti!" exclaimed Yusei

"No, but…" started Goodwin

"But nothing. And now since I'm ending my turn, I think you're up Goodwin." Said Yusei

_Goodwin LP 1000 SPC: 7/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"My turn then." Said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 1000 SPC: 8/ Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 12_

"Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, deplete his life points!" exclaimed Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 1000 SPC: 8/ Yusei LP 1 SPC: 9_

"Oh no." said Jack

"Yusei." Said Crow

"Hang in there." I said

"Now the four of you have four life points. If you're smart, you'll beg me for mercy! Now what are you waiting for? Start groveling." Said Goodwin

"No chance. I'm still planning to win this. I may only have one life point left, but I can still ride my runner, and that means I can still duel. Goodwin, I warned you about the bond between us all, now perhaps you'll finally believe me." Said Yusei

"No, I refuse. There's no such thing as people sharing a bond. Maybe once I thought there could be, but now I know better, and the only thing that I believe in is the power of my two marks!" exclaimed Goodwin

"That's not true. I know you're still connected to Roman." Said Yusei

"What?" asked Goodwin

"That's why you built that bridge, because he trusted you when you wanted to fulfill his dreams. Maybe you failed, but I know there is still that dream in you. I know you two share that bond, and you get more strength and power from him than those two marks." Said Yusei

"No, it's not true! You're lying, trying to confuse me so you can win, but it won't work. The King of the Netherworld approaches, and you four only have one life point each to stopping me from destroying this miserable world, and leaving me all powerful! You're doomed! Now I end my turn." said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 1000 SPC: 8/ Yusei LP 1 SPC: 9_

"Do you see? Again and again the power of friendship triumphs. Now let the power of your brotherly bond triumph too." Said Yusei

"Be quiet! The bond I shared with my brother is long gone!" exclaimed Goodwin

"You're wrong. There are certain bonds that last for eternity. Believe me, I know, and so does Sakura, and I know that you do too Goodwin! After all, your brother trusted you to do the right thing. Trust like that may be easy to ignore, but not to forget. Go on Goodwin and take a look deep down in your heart. I'm telling you Roman is still there, you just have to listen to him." Said Yusei

_Not too soon, the top card of Yusei's deck began to glow, and we got all of our marks back._

"Is that… what?" exclaimed Goodwin

"Our marks…" I started

"It's giving us power like never before." Said Yusei

_Not long after, the Dragon Head mark appeared on Yusei's arm._

"The mark of the dragon head is on me?" exclaimed Yusei

"No fair. I was the chosen one. I had the markings of both the light and the darkness!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Perhaps, and yet beneath them, the Crimson Dragon saw that you still honor your brother's memory, so now the Crimson Dragon is a part of me!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei!" we all exclaimed

"You did your part Goodwin, and now I'll do mine! My turn!" exclaimed Yusei

_Goodwin LP 1000 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 1 SPC: 10_

"First, since Stardust Dragon is on my field, I'm allowed to summon the Stardust Xiaolong that's sleeping in my graveyard! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) And then I summon Majestic Dragon! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Yusei

"Not that! No!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Next, I tune level 1 Majestic Dragon with level 8 Stardust Dragon and level 1 Stardust Xiaolong! _I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon! _(ATK: 3800/ DEF: 3000) And now, I'll use its ability! It negates the power of your immortal!" exclaimed Yusei

"What?" exclaimed Goodwin

"And then I reveal my trap card, Synchro Baton! Thanks to this, for every Synchro Monster that's in our graveyard, I can increase the attack points of one Synchro Monster on my field by 600. Since there are five Synchro Monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains 3000 attack points, and he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field. (ATK: 6800)" said Yusei

"Talk about overkill." I said

"You know what that means, Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down! Go Majestic Star Dragon, Star Shine Shred!" exclaimed Yusei

"I lost. It's over." Said Goodwin

_Goodwin LP 0 SPC: 9/ Yusei LP 1 SPC: 10_

"Now set your sights on the King of the Netherworld!" exclaimed Yusei

_Majestic Star Dragon somehow turned into the Crimson Dragon! Next thing I knew, it was a pile of dust, and it was daytime in the middle of the night! The Stairway of the Crimson Dragon began to disappear, and suddenly, I was falling. Majestic Star Dragon caught me as I fell, and I blacked out._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_When I woke up, I was in my apartment in the Tops, with all of my injuries healed. I tried to sit up, but I was met with a searing pain in my chest. Okay, maybe not all of them._

"Hey, take it easy sis, you probably broke a muscle or two fighting the King of the Netherworld." Said a female voice

"Yeah, I know Dawn, along with my legs." I said

_Wait a minute, Dawn? I turned to look, and she was in a chair right next to my bed!_

"Dawn! But… how did you… when did you…" I stammered

"I don't know either. When I woke up, I was in my room. I guess I've been give a second chance at life." Said Dawn

"Dawn… welcome home. And happy late birthday." I said

"Same goes for you. While I was in the Netherworld, I saw you dueling Sayer. I still can't believe that he was the reason behind how I died. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first Sakura." Said Dawn

"Hey, accidents happen. It's a part of being human after all. I'm glad you're back." I said

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_A few weeks had gone by, and we all met up at a local café._

"Check it out you guys. I got a postcard in the mail from Misty the other day. As usual, she's busy as ever." Said Akiza

"Knowing Misty." Said Dawn

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I heard from Greiger and Kalin. They say 'hi'. Sounds like they're having a great time." Said Luna

"Anyone hear from Yusei, Jack, or Crow?" asked Leo

_Then Trudge pulled up._

"No, and I've looked everywhere for them." Said Trudge

"What?" exclaimed a female voice

_Looks like Carly showed up in a disguise._

"How can I write my story if they're not around? This whole Signer stuff is my ticket to a Peabody!" exclaimed Carly

"Why don't you just interview yourself? You were there too." Said Trudge

"I'll tell you why, it's because I don't remember one second out of the whole thing! Some kind of magic memory brainwash I guess! It's so frustrating!" exclaimed Carly

"On the bright side, at least you have your brain back and you're not prancing around as a scary Dark Signer." Said Akiza

"I was a Dark Signer?" exclaimed Carly

_Things may never stay the same, but we should at least cherish the memories we make. To quote whoever made this phrase, Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

_**If this wasn't the longest chapter in Flight of the Crimson Dragon history, then I don't know which one was. I can't believe this story is finally over. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until the side story, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off and wishing you a happy Chinese New Year! Guo nian hao!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Dragon's Fury_

_Trap_

_Type: Normal_

_Effect: Sacrifice two dragon-type monsters on your field. The combined attack points of the two monsters is inflicted to your opponent as damage._


	66. Epilogue: Two Months Later

Epilogue: Two Months Later

_**Hey everyone! Wow, it's the final chapter already. I can't believe that Flight of the Crimson Dragon is now over. But hey, don't cry just yet, I still have the side story and sequel to write with this, so you might be in for a surprise for what happens next. Anyhow, it's time for me to say the last disclaimer for this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, just my OCs.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_It's been two months since the end of the Dark Signer-Signer war, and it's hard for me to believe that it's finally over. Right now, I was waiting under the tree of eternity in the shrine. Today was the first day of the star festival, and I was waiting for my date. I was wearing Japanese sandals, a royal blue yukata with cherry blossom decorations, and a yellow obi. For the occasion, I had put my hair into a braid, and I was wearing a cherry blossom hair clip. I checked my watch, and I wondering where he could be._

"Well look who it is, Fiery Justice." Sneered a familiar female voice

"Hello Krystal. How's remediation?" I taunted

"I completely skipped it because I was so busy this spring." Said Krystal

"For the latest spring fashions I bet. You do realize that you have to repeat the year because you skipped the remediation." I said

"Not my fault I was last in the class!" exclaimed Krystal

"That's because you didn't study unlike the person you're talking to. Tied for second." I said

"Grr… later Phoenix." Growled Krystal before walking away

_Sometimes that girl can't get a hint._

"Sakura! Sorry I'm late. I was busy with some stuff. Were you waiting here for long?" asked Matt

"Actually, you're on time. I got here five minutes ago." I said

"Oh." Said Matt

_We walked over to one of the stands and bought a couple of prayer candles. I bought a red one for mom and a blue one for dad. I lit them both and put my hands together in a form of prayer. I wished that they would find peace. After that was done with, I found Matt by one of the streams that led to the Spring of Spirits._

"Sakura, do you ever wish we could tell the world that we helped save it, but couldn't get the words to come out?" asked Matt

"I think it's better to save the world, then to tell others that we did it." I said

"When did you become so wise?" asked Matt

"When did you start failing?" I asked playfully

"Okay, I had that coming." Said Matt

"So, do you also hope that things will be as peaceful as this?" I asked

"I hope so." Said Matt

_Matt and I were in a loving embrace when we both leaned in and kissed under the starry night. At that moment, while we were still lip-locked, I sent a small telekinetic burst to our waiting boats. I didn't know what was on Matt's boat, but I knew what was on mine of course, a wish. I wrote, 'I wish that things will always stay this peaceful'. However, little did any of us know, more trouble was about to stir._

_**Yeah, it's about time Matt and Sakura kissed, no? Now if only Yusei and Akiza would've done the same. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until the side story, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying for the last time in this fanfic, I heart you, is signing off for a while. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
